Frühlingserwachen
by Slytherene
Summary: Wie kommt es, dass Sirius Black unter Remus Lupins Fenster steht und am Sonntag morgen schwedische Volkslieder und Songs von den Rolling Stones schmettert? Wie kommt ein Maurauder mit dem Landleben zurecht?
1. Chapter 1

**Frühlingserwachen **

**Fanfiction von Slytherene **

**ooo **

Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Co. courtesy of J.K.Rowling, Siegfried Farnham courtesy of James Herriot

**oooOOOooo **

_Hallo, Ihr lieben Mädels da draußen!  
_

_Man hat mich umschmeichelt und bedroht und angeregt, dass ich doch mal die schweren Charaktere links liegen lassen soll, den „Wolf" und den „Raben", und „Slytherenes Magischer Menagerie" ein Tierchen hinzu fügen möge, das ein bisschen leichter durchs Leben trabt._

_Es gab da eindeutige Hinweise und es gibt eine äußerst reizvolle, inspirierende Figur._

_Sirius aka Padfoot._

_Nicht der aus dem Buch (nicht so direkt jedenfalls), sondern dieser melancholische, dramatische, verlorene und so unendlich unglückliche Animagus aus den Geschichten der großen Textehexe. Sie hat diese Figur mit so unendlich viel Leben erfüllt, und sie schildert ihn mit einer schweren Bürde, die er nicht abzuschütteln vermag. Ich finde ihren Sirius wunderschön und ich bewundere sie sehr für das Psychogramm, dass sie so genial zeichnet. Ich weiß, dass ich diesen Sirius nie so gut schreiben könnte wie sie.  
_

_Ganz bewusst war deshalb „mein" Sirius schon im „Hintertreppenwolf" anders. Natürlich ist auch dieser Sirius mehr als der Typ, der immer treffsicher den falschen Satz zur falschen Zeit sagt. Ich habe das Konzept von einem Menschen im Kopf, der in Askaban eben nicht zerbrochen ist, sondern der daran gewachsen ist. Einer, der nach zwölf Jahren Gefangenschaft und einem Jahr Eingesperrtsein in Grimmauldplatz einen beinahe unstillbaren Hunger nach Leben hat, der aber weise genug ist um zu begreifen, dass er dieses Leben nicht in flüchtigen Affären findet, zumindest nicht auf Dauer (wie ich ihn einschätze, hat er das schon probiert ;-)). _

_Wer den „Hintertreppenwolf" gelesen hat, weiß ja schon, wie es ausgeht (Sirius steht unter Harriets Fenster und singt Lieder von den Rolling Stones). Aber wie genau es dazu gekommen ist, möchte ich Euch in der folgenden, kleinen, harmlosen und netten Geschichte häppchenweise verkaufen._

_Freuen wir uns also auf ein Wiedersehen mit Remus und Harriet, mit der süßen Sandy und der bezaubernden May, mit der trällernden Selma und dem kauzigen Siegfried (den ich mir eben so wie den Animagus und den Werwolf nur ausborge und unversehrt (aber nicht unverändert!) an die Erfinder zurück reichen werde)._

_Was ein Vorwort – länger als das erste Kapitel!_

**Soundtrack**:

Aus dem Album The Corrs Unpluged "Forgiven Not Forgotten"

**ooo **

_

* * *

_

**Frühlingserwachen**

1. Der Hund im Manne

Schon der Blick des Alten, als er zur Küchentür hereinkommt, spricht Bände. Er lässt sich wortlos am Tisch nieder, und wortlos schiebt ihm der andere alte Mann eine Tasse mit Tee herüber.

Die hohe Gestalt des Ersten ist vornüber gebeugt, die Schultern hängen herunter und sein Gesicht ist fahl und erzählt von Überanstrengung und Müdigkeit.

Ich weiß, ich sollte noch warten, bevor ich frage, und so tauche ich den Keks in meinen Kaffee, und er schmeckt süß und ein bisschen streng nach Leber. Ich sehe genauer hin und stelle fest, dass ich wieder einmal die Schachtel mit den knochenförmigen Keksen erwischt habe, aber das stört mich nicht wirklich.

Wenn es die einzige Psychose ist, die ich dauerhaft zurück behalte, werde ich dankbar sein.

Dann kann ich doch nicht länger warten und frage noch mit halbvollem Mund (ich weiß, dass man das nicht tun soll, und Moony würde mich jetzt wieder mit einem vorwurfsvollen und gleichzeitig Verständnis ausdrückenden Pädagogenblick bedenken, aber schließlich geht es doch um ihn):

„Wo ist'n Remus?"

Der erste Blick, der mich trifft, ist geteilt. Geteilt in einen aus einem funkelnden schwarzen Auge, das keinen weichen Blick mehr kennt und einen aus einem riesigen, unpersönlichen Blauen, das mehr ein Gerät als ein Organ ist. (Moody ist die magische Variante eines Cyborg, man muss sich nur mal sein klauenförmiges Holzbein betrachten. Er würde mich vermutlich hexen, wenn er meine Gedanken lesen könnte, aber er ist zum Glück kein Legiliment, und selbst wenn, wüsste er nicht, was ein Cyborg ist.) Sein Blick jedenfalls ist ein ärgerlicher Vorwurf. Wenn Mad Eye, der nur das eine Ziel vor seinen ungleichen Augen hat (nämlich Voldemort fortzuräumen), überhaupt noch etwas für jemanden übrig hat, dann ist es Dumbledore.

Immerhin sind sie beide Dinosaurier einer anderen Zeit.

Der zweite Blick trifft mich aus klaren, hellblauen Augen über den Rand einer halbmondförmigen Brille hinweg, und er enthält eine seltsame Mischung aus Sorge, Traurigkeit und – Amüsement.

Ich fühle mich beinahe genötigt, dem Alten einen Hundekuchen anzubieten, und Mad Eye gleich mit, weil ihn das so herrlich hoch bringen würde, aber ich unterdrücke meine Spontaneität und bemühe mich um einen fragenden Hundeblick – keine besonders schwere Aufgabe für einen begabten Animagus, der auch im Menschen immer ein Stück vom Hund greifbar hat.

„Appariert, zu Miss James" erlöst mich Dumbledore aus meiner Unwissenheit.

„Die wird sich bedanken, wenn sie außer den beiden Lupin-Brüdern jetzt auch noch Sniv auf dem Hals hat" stolpert es mir aus dem Mund, und ich bekomme sofort die blaublitzende optische Ohrfeige, nach der ich geschrieen habe.

„Severus ist längst wieder in Hogwarts" sagt Dumbledore.

„Aha" sage ich.

Das ist gut für die süße, spröde Harriet, weil es ihr die Bekanntschaft des fetthaarigen Snivellus erspart (obwohl sie ja beide eine Schwäche für Schlangen haben, und somit vielleicht ein Gesprächsthema), aber schlecht für Moony, der demzufolge alleine durch die Gegend appariert.

Apparition so kurz nach dem Vollmond ist ähnlich heikel wie zaubern, vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer.

Ich verleihe meiner Sorge verbalen Ausdruck.

Dumbledore lächelt dünn und flüchtig und meint dann, dass Remus es schon bewältigen wird.

Er trinkt Mad Eyes Tee und dann erzählt er lückenhaft von einer alten Legende, von dem Amulett, das den Mond beherrscht und davon, dass es für den Orden in nächster Zeit sehr viel zu tun geben wird.

Meine Gedanken gehen ihre eigenen Wege. Ordensarbeit schließt mich meist nicht ein, da ich weder in meiner menschlichen, vom Ministerium höchst begehrten Gestalt (und der morgendliche Blick in den Spiegel bestätigt mir immer wieder, wie begehrenswert sie noch ist) noch in meinem Pelz etwas anderes als ein Sicherheitsrisiko für mich und andere darstelle.

Das Amulett kenne ich. Ich habe es gesehen, auf Harriets Brust, als sie die gigantische Midgardschlange aus ihrem Inneren beschworen hat, letzte Nacht.

Die Braut ist heiß, Merlin, ein monströses Mädchen, und man sieht es ihr nicht an, dieser nüchternen, durch und durch normalen Frau, die für meinen Geschmack zu viele Leute kennt, die sehr schnell mit einem Skalpell und kühnen Schnitten bei der Hand sind.

Der Wolf und die Tierärztin, als ich das zum ersten Mal mitbekommen habe, habe ich mich verschluckt an meinem Kaffee – vor Lachen. Doch ich hätte es Moony gegönnt.

Aber sie ist nicht das Mädchen vom Wolf, die coole Veterinärin, sondern von seinem netten Bruder, dem Wolfsforscher. Ich muss grinsen. Auch kein schlechter Gag.

Da stolpert Moony irgendwie auf die Treppe dieser Frau, landet im Muggelknast und sie holt ausgerechnet seinen Bruder zur Hilfe. Und prompt hat der wilde Angelus das Mädchen. Schon wieder. Das ist nicht wirklich komisch.

Düstere Gedanken winden sich wie schwarzer Rauch durch mein Hirn, ich war damals nicht dabei, schon „verhindert", aber solche Geschichten sprechen sich rum. Moony hat es Tonks erzählt, in einer der langen Nächte hier in dieser Küche, vermutlich unter dem Einfluss eines schweren, französischen Rotweins. Er hatte dieses Mädchen, Sophie, eine französische Hexe. Sie war nicht besonders schön (er hat mir später ein Bild gezeigt, jedenfalls nicht mein Geschmack, zu dünn, zu petite, dieser drahtige Mittelmeer-Typ), aber sie wusste, was er war und hat ihn trotzdem geliebt – oder das zumindest geglaubt. Er hat sie in den Semesterferien mit nach Hause genommen, und sie muss etwas an sich gehabt haben, was sogar den alten Kornelius Lupin um die Finger gewickelt hat, denn in diesem Sommer hat er wieder mit Moony gesprochen, nach Jahren der Funkstille.

Dieses Etwas musste wohl auf alle Lupin-Männer irgendwie anziehend gewirkt haben, auch auf Remus' Bruder Angel (ein Squib, ein verrückter Kerl, immer im Wald unterwegs, mit Rucksack, Zelt und Kamera, der geborene Biologe, wetterfest und kälteresistent, einer, den ich sofort mochte, als ich ihn in den Schulferien kennen lernte; kein Bücherwurm wie der gute alte Moony). Und die kleine Französin war wohl auch mehr als angetan von der Jack-Wolfskin-Version ihres arithmantischen Verlobten, jedenfalls war sie verschwunden, als Angel für seine Abschlussarbeit auf den Kontinent ging am Ende der Ferien. Für Moony blieb nur ein Brief von ihr.

Na ja, diesmal war es wohl eher so, dass Angel sich was geangelt hat, was der Wolf nicht wollte (oder vielleicht war auch Remus nie ein Thema für Harriet), denn Angel hat mir beim Einsammeln der Todesser im Wald letzte Nacht erzählt, dass Moony mit der Mutter des Kindes zusammen war, das missbraucht wurde.

Sie war es auch wohl, auf deren Aussage hin er überhaupt verhaftet wurde. Merlin, wie kann man nur mit Moony zusammen sein und ihm so etwas zutrauen!

Obwohl – ich sollte da ganz still sein.

Immerhin kannte sie ihn ja wohl erst ein paar Wochen, als sie ihm den Kindesmissbrauch zugetraut hat. Ich kannte ihn mein halbes Leben, als ich ihm zugetraut habe, Lilly und James zu verraten.

Mit zwölf Jahren Askaban habe ich für die Fehleinschätzung bezahlt. Trotz allem bin ich manchmal nicht sicher, ob diese Buße hoch genug war. Ich schiebe den Gedanken weit weg, den an die Buße und an Askaban, und es kostet Kraft, das zu tun.

„Sirius!" holt mich Dumbledores Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich heuchle Aufmerksamkeit. Umsonst. Natürlich hat er gemerkt, dass ich nicht zugehört habe, immerhin war er viele Jahre mein Lehrer.

„Ich sagte gerade, dass es sinnvoll wäre, wenn du und Remus das Treffen für heute Abend vorbereiten würden."

„Sicher, ich schicke ihm eine Eule" sage ich und disqualifiziere mich selbst, wie ich an Mad Eyes genervtem Stöhnen erkenne.

„Das dauert viel zu lange" entgegnet Dumbledore. „Auch wenn Alastor hier es für ein Risiko hält, aber Remus befindet sich in einem reinen Muggelgebiet, und er sollte nicht noch einmal alleine apparieren heute, deshalb halte ich es für vertretbar, wenn du ihn von dort abholst und hierher zurück bringst."

_Ah – Freiheit, die ich meine! _

Ich fühle, wie sich ein breites Grinsen von meinem einen Ohr zum anderen hin ausbreitet. Moony abzuholen, das ist zwar nur ein kleines Bonbon nach dem großen Kuchen (Moony aus dem Gefängnis befreien, mit roten Schockzaubern und komplizierten Gedächtniszaubern und Muggelelektronikgefummel, ich war Agent Black und ich sah _gut_ dabei aus, den Martini mit einer Olive, Miss Moneytonks, geschüttelt, nicht gerührt), aber wer weiß, wann ich mal wieder Außendiensttätigkeiten offiziell verrichten darf.

Überhaupt, _Außendienste_, ich höre immer noch Snivs beißenden Spott, er klingt nach einem Vertreter, der die meisten Besen verkauft und sein lukratives Gebiet eifersüchtig verteidigt. Es macht mich trotzdem wütend. Aber immerhin kann ich ihm jetzt mindestens drei Monate lang den Moony-Einsatz unter seinen krummen Riecher reiben.

„Wie viel Zeit habe ich?"

„Keine" sagt Dumbledore.

Als ob ich es nicht geahnt hätte. Warum gibt es kein Glück mehr auf dieser Welt für mich? Mein Grinsen verkümmert.

Ich zucke die Schultern, nehme meinen Umhang von der Garderobe (den Blauen, der meinen Augen so viel Tiefe verleiht, vielleicht hat die nüchterne Harriet ja eine hübsche Freundin zum Tee zu Besuch) und verlasse das Haus. Der graue Tag mit seinem Londoner Nieselregen verschluckt mich, als ich den Weg zur Untergrundbahn einschlage. Die schmuddelige Toilette dort, in deren Nähe man auch das eine oder andere „Gewürz" erstehen kann, ist mein bevorzugter illegaler Apparitionspunkt.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Stiefel und Stöckchen

**Frühlingserwachen **

**Fanfiction von Slytherene **

Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Co. courtesy of J.K.Rowling, Siegfried Farnham courtesy of James Herriot

**oooOOOooo **

_Guten Morgen, meine lieben Remus-Fangirls! Vielen Dank, dass Ihr mich so schön mit Euren Reviews verwöhnt habt. Deshalb soll es auch ganz flott weitergehen mit den „Sirius' Tales". Heute gehen wir auf alle Viere und sehen uns die Szene in Harriets Küche aus Kapitel 28 des „Hintertreppenwolfes" mal aus dem Blickwinkels des bezauberndsten aller bekannten Streuner an._

_---_

_Soundtrack: „What can I do?" von den Corrs_

**ooo**

**

* * *

**

**2. Stiefel und Stöckchen**

Mit dem neuen Stab sind meine Apparitionen noch immer härter als mit meinem alten. Es muss ziemlich geknallt haben, als ich im Flur appariert bin, denn Moony sieht mich an wie einen Geist und auch Harriet hat sich offenbar erschreckt. Bevor ich auch nur „hi" sagen kann, hat Moony seinen Stab in der Hand. Reflexe eines Ordensmitglieds, ich kenne das von mir selbst. Aber Moonys Reflexe sind immer noch die schnellsten, ungezähmt tierisch eben, und seine Verteidigungszauber heftig und zudem so kurz nach dem Mond unkalkulierbar.

Ich entscheide mich für eine Besänftigungstaktik.

„Hallo, Moony!" sage ich und setze ein verbindliches Lächeln auf. „Hi, bezaubernde Harriet." Ich wende mich an Moony, der mich ansieht, als hätte er in ein Stück Seife gebissen. „Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass ich dich hier finden würde, und ich soll dich zurück apparieren. Du sollst so kurz nach dem Mond nicht durch die Gegend beamen, wir hatten schon bedenken, dass du dich splinterst."

Die beiden sehen aus, als hätten sie gerade etwas ausgefressen, oder ein bisschen wie vom Donner gerührt, und dann entdecke ich die eine leere und eine angebrochene Tafel Schokolade auf dem Tisch – hier wird gerade heimliches Schokoholikertum betrieben, erwischt habe ich sie, deswegen die betretenen Mienen!

„Ich werde dich gleich splintern" sagt Moony, und seine Stimme klingt seltsam gepresst.

‚Huh', denke ich, ‚welch ein Anfall von Aggression'. Drohungen stößt er ja sonst nicht aus. So schlimm ist das mit dem Schokoholismus ja nun auch nicht. Ich frage mich, was ihm über die Wolfsleber gelaufen ist – muss eine verdammt große Laus gewesen sein.

„Hey, hey, so begrüßt man aber keinen Freund" sage ich und verbreite gute Laune. „Ihr steht hier doch sowieso nur rum. Mhmm, Halbbitter, darf ich?" Ich frage lieber vorsichtshalber, während ich mir schon ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund stecke. Sie kann ja schlecht nein sagen, ohne unhöflich zu werden, die gute Harriet.

Aber Moony sieht aus irgendeinem Grund echt merkwürdig aus. Wusste gar nicht, dass ihm seine Schokosucht so peinlich ist. Er macht den Eindruck, als wolle er mich gleich hexen. Merlin sei Dank bin ich ein großzügiger Typ und von Haus aus nicht nachtragend. Ich verzeihe ihm, denn so kurz nach dem Mond ist er immer etwas gestresst.

In diesem Moment klingelt es Sturm an der Tür.

„Scheint dringend zu sein" sage ich (Mit vollem Mund, so schnell kann ich nicht schlucken. Remus' Blick ist tödlich und entbehrt jeder pädagogischen Milde).

Harriet sieht auffordernd mich an.

Was denn, bin ich ein Hauself?

Es klingelt noch mal.

Ich sage: „Willst du nicht aufmachen, Harriet?" Dieser Dreiklang ist echt nervig, wenn er ungefähr achtmal mindestens nacheinander erklingt.

Harriet zuckt die Schulter, sieht Moony komisch an und geht endlich zur Tür.

Ich kaue immer noch an der Schokolade. Halbbitter –meine Lieblingssorte. Ich stecke noch ein Stück in den Mund, bevor Moony es mir streitig machen kann. Dann erkläre ich ihm, was für Sorgen wir uns um ihn gemacht haben.

Leider muss ich feststellen, dass seine Laune wirklich die eines Mannes einen Tag nach dem Vollmond ist.

Wir hören fremde Stimmen vom Flur her.

„In den Hund" knurrt Remus und es klingt zwingend. Ich spüre, dass er wirklich sauer ist, und obwohl ich es mir nicht erklären kann, beschließe ich, der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten.

Remus verschwindet in Richtung Flur.

Dann kann ich ja endlich den kleinen Labrador begrüßen, der schon die ganze Zeit völlig verunsichert in der Terrassentür steht.

Wir beschnüffeln uns, er wedelt freundlich und keine Frage, ich bin der Chef.

Wir gehen eine Runde toben in Harriets etwas verwildertem Garten, und als wir wieder zur Tür rein kommen, sitzt Harriet in der Küche mit einem zweifelsohne bezaubernden weiblichen Wesen.

Aus meiner Position sehe ich vornehmlich Beine, und diese sind lang und schlank und bestiefelt, italienisches Leder, ich nehme den Geruch nach weichem Nappa und Pflegecreme auf. Er ist irgendwie vertraut –halleluja - es ist die gleiche Marke, mit der ich früher den Sattel meines Motorrades eingerieben habe.

Die bestiefelte duftende Schönheit fragt etwas, ich glaube, ob Harriet zwei Hunde hat. Ihre Stimme ist hell und klar, wie ein Glockenspiel im Wind, und ich trotte näher, da sie keine Angst vor Hunden zu haben scheint und nehme den Rest von ihr in Augenschein und unter die Nase.

Ich höre, dass Harriet sagt, ich sei Remus' Hund (er hat schon einen Wolf, immer dabei, da braucht er kaum noch zusätzlich einen Hund, oder?) und lege meine Schnauze auf das bestrumpfte Knie der Schönheit, gleich dort, wo das edle italienische Schuhwerk (Dolce & Gabbana) das Fleisch preis gibt. Mmmmh, auch ihre Strümpfe (Seide) riechen gut und ich riskiere einen schwarz-weißen Hundeblick, und tatsächlich, es ist keine Strumpfhose, sondern es sind halterlose.

„Der Dunkle ist schön" sagte die Bezaubernde und streichelt mir über den Rücken und die Brust. Das fühlt sich so toll an, dass ich sehr brav „sitz" mache und sie anschmachte. Sie greift nach ihrem Tee und hört auf zu streicheln.

Ich beschließe, die Initiative zu ergreifen. Vielleicht kann ich mit der Pfote...?

Ich lege sanft meine Pranke auf ihr zartes Knie.

„Oh, du bist ein Schmuser" sagt sie, und lässt ihre langen Fingernägel durch mein Fell gleiten.

‚Mmmh' denke ich, ‚das machst du gut, Zauberhafte, tu das noch etwas länger, und ich liege dir zu Füßen – auf dem Rücken, alle viere in den Himmel gestreckt und lasse locker meine lange rosa Zunge aus dem Maul hängen'.

Sie tut es länger, und ich verliere spontan mein Hundeherz an sie. Nun gut, Padfoot verliert des Öfteren spontan sein Hundeherz an schöne Streichlerinnen, Ausflüge als Hund nach Muggel-London sind das einzige, was ich ihm und mir gelegentlich an Freiheit genehmige, und auch das sehr zu Dumbledores Verdruss.

Während ich noch im animalischen Wohlfühlzustand schwebe, höre ich Moonys leisen Schritt in die Küche kommen.

„Padfoot wickelt Frauen um die Kralle" sagte er von der Tür her. „Sandy, schau' mal, der schöne schwarze Hund, der wird mit dir in den Garten gehen und spielen, wenn du ihm dieses Stöckchen wirfst."

Ich öffne ein Auge und sehe ihn hoch über mir. Ist das mein Zauberstab, den er da…?

Merlin, Moony, wie kannst du nur! Er hat doch tatsächlich dem Mädchen meinen Stab gegeben.

Ich reiße die Augen auf und drehe mich auf dem Bauch. Die Kuschelstunde ist ganz definitiv beendet.

Das Mädchen kniet sich vor mich und sieht mich ernst mit ihren blauen Kulleraugen an.

Dann sagt sie: „Padfoot, spielen."

Noch bevor ich sie daran hindern kann, wirft sie meinen Stab durch die Hintertür nach draußen.

Ich jage bellend meinem Zauberstab durch den Garten hinterher. Da liegt er! Ich darf nicht zu fest mit den Zähnen zupacken, denn ich habe Angst, das gute Stück zu beschädigen. Es ist mir mehr als kostbar.

Da ich schlecht bei Ollivander herein platzen konnte am helllichten Tag musste ich diesen Stab (er ist unregistriert!) third hand in Nucturn Alley besorgen. Es war großes Glück, dass er tatsächlich relativ gut zu mir passt, die Auswahl an unregistrierten Stäben ist ziemlich begrenzt.

Da ich nicht richtig zubeißen darf, zieht mir die kleine Sandy den Stab immer wieder aus dem Maul und schleudert ihn mit wachsender Begeisterung nicht nur durch den Garten, sondern auch über den Zaun ins Feld.

Natürlich kann ich über den Zaun springen, aber mit Ende dreißig und ohne Training geht das auf die Knie, insbesondere, wenn man einen dreiviertelwüchsigen Labrador am Schwanz hängen hat. Ich werde morgen vermutlich einen fetten Muskelkater haben, und ich weiß auch schon, wer dafür büßen wird. Komm Du mir nach Hause, Moony!

Draußen auf der Straße höre ich ihn mit der Zauberhaften sprechen, mittlerweile ist mir klar, sie ist May, die Mutter des missbrauchten Kindes, die Frau, mit der er zusammen ist, oder eher war, denn er scheint ihr gerade in seiner ruhigen, höflichen Moony-Art zu erklären, dass er sich von ihr trennt.

Während ich meinen Stab vor dem Labrador rette, höre ich ihn etwas von Vertrauen sagen, und dass er sich geirrt habe und dann – Merlin, er entschuldigt sich mal wieder. Es scheint, als ob er selbst nicht immer ganz die Wahrheit gesagt hätte. Er spricht von einer Stelle in Deutschland, die es nie gab und sagt, dass es ihm Leid tut.

Moony tut immer irgendwas Leid, für die meisten Dinge kann er nichts (und oft entschuldigt er sich für andere), doch in diesem Fall scheint er nicht schuldlos zu sein, so zerknirscht habe ich ihn selten gesehen. Sein Kopf hängt herunter, er traut sich ja kaum sie anzusehen, und seine Schultern sind vornüber gebeugt. Das personifizierte schlechte Gewissen.

Oh ja, Moony, wenn man ein Mädchen schlecht behandelt und sich dann entschuldigen muss, das ist nicht leicht, ich kenne das Gefühl nur zu gut, denn das war immer meine Nummer – früher (allerdings hielten Zerknirschung und schlechtes Gewissen bei mir bestenfalls bis zum nächsten Pub oder bis zum nächsten Lächeln einer schönen Unbekannten).

Ich umrunde diesmal den Zaun und laufe zum Gehweg, wo er neben May an ihrem Auto steht.

Sie fährt so einen coolen Jeep wie Harriet, nur das ihrer ein Landrover ist. Ihr Gesicht ist blass, aber gefasst.

Ich warte, dass sie ihm Vorwürfe macht, aber auch sie scheint ein großzügiger Typ und von Haus aus nicht nachtragend zu sein.

Moony fragt sie, wie es Sandy geht, und sie sieht hinüber zu der Kleinen, die mir schon wieder an den Stab will und ich rücke das gute Stück nicht raus, sondern tänzle vor ihr davon.

‚Lass das mal eine Minute' denke ich, ‚ich will hören, was sie sagen.'

May sagt, dass Sandy tagsüber zu Recht käme, aber sie spreche nur noch mit den Tieren „so wie damals, bevor du kamst", und nachts schreie sie im Traum und weine und schlage um sich. Dann sei sie oft schwer zu beruhigen und hielte sich krampfhaft wach, weil sie Angst habe, wieder einzuschlafen.

In Moonys Gesicht stehen Wut und Resignation. Ich habe eine Idee. Es ist ein Zauber, der mir durch den Kopf schwirrt, ich habe ihn erst heute Morgen an diesem Ekelpaket von Johann praktiziert, so dass er zumindest den Schlangentanz schon mal vergessen hat. Um die Feinarbeit und das Gewühle in der ferneren Vergangenheit soll sich Snivellus kümmern, wenn er seine Nase gekühlt hat.

Aber ein einmaliges Ereignis löschen, wie es dieser Überfall auf das Mädchen war, das kann ich ohne Probleme.

Leider bin ich derzeit nicht in der Lage, eben das Moony mitzuteilen. Zumindest nicht verbal.

Ich versuche es nonverbal.

„Nein, Padfoot, ich will jetzt nicht Stöckchen werfen mit dir" herrscht er mich an, an ich vor ihm sitze.

Ich stelle meine Tatzen auf seine Schuhe, aber er tritt einen Schritt zurück.

„Geh' in den Garten!" befielt er, und nur ich höre das tiefe Knurren, dass für May unhörbar tief in seiner Kehle unter den Worten grollt.

Er begreift es nicht. Ich lege den Zauberstab auf seinen Schuhen ab und blicke ihm tief in die Augen.

„_Obliviate_!" versuche ich zu senden.

Merlin, zum ersten Mal überhaupt wünsche ich mir Snivellus wäre hier. Der könnte jetzt übersetzen.

Ich kann ihn geradezu schnarren hören: „Lupin, dein verflohter Köter will dir offensichtlich etwas mitteilen…"

„Ich glaube, Padfoot möchte dir etwas sagen, Remus" sagt ihre Glockenspielstimme. Merlin, sie ist ein Legiliment! Aber nein, sie ist nur sensibel und so bezaubernd. Sie beugt sich zu mir herunter, streichelt meinen Kopf und hebt den Stab von Moonys Schuhen auf.

Ich sehe an ihr hoch. Bei allen Hundekeksen der Welt, sie ist hinreißend. Diese Beine, diese Augen, diese Haare, rotes Gold. Und wie sie duftet…

„Der Stock ist völlig voll gesabbert" sagt die Glockenstimme jetzt, und ich lege eine schwarz gelockte Pfote quer über meine Schnauze, zum Zeichen, dass ich mich schäme.

Es klappt, sie lacht!

„Das ist ja, als würde er uns verstehen" sagt sie zu Moony, immer noch lachend.

„Padfoot versteht jedes einzelne Wort" sagt Moony und er sieht immer noch ärgerlich aus, aber es zeichnet sich ein neues Mienenspiel in seinem Gesicht ab, er denkt nach. Na endlich! Tut er doch sonst auch dauernd.

„Der Stock sieht aber merkwürdig aus" meint May jetzt und wischt ihn mit einem Taschentuch ab. „Ganz glatt, fast wie poliert.

‚Häschen, er ist poliert' würde ich ihr am liebsten sagen – nun ja, er war es zumindest mal. Ebenholz mit einem Haar von einer Veela – osteuropäische Produktion. Jetzt zieren ihn ein paar dezente Zahnabdrücke, das lässt sich nicht verhindern, wenn man ein Hundeanimagus ist.

Moony nimmt ihn aus ihrer Hand und starrt ihn an, und dann sucht er endlich Blickkontakt zu mir. Das hat ja gedauert. Und so einer nennt sich Doktor einer magischen Grundlagenwissenschaft.

„Weißt du, May" sagt er jetzt mit seiner leisen Moony-Stimme, „ich kenne da einen Spezialisten für Kinderpsychologie. Seine Methoden sind etwas … unkonventionell, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er Sandy helfen könnte."

Sie schaut ihn unsicher an. Ich kann sehen, dass sie ihm nicht mehr vertraut, und ich sehe auch, wie sehr es ihn trifft. Nun, er muss sich nicht wundern. Aber Moony ist keiner, der schnell aufgibt, wenn ihm etwas wirklich wichtig ist, und Sandy scheint wichtig zu sein.

„Er ist wirklich gut. Seine Methoden sind schnell und effizient, er arbeitet mit Hypnose und Homöopathie (Hey, Moony, womit arbeite ich? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Homoparty ist, und ich hoffe nicht, dass es das ist, woran ich spontan denken muss, aber da das hier Moony ist, der das Wort benutzt hat, kommt eine Party kaum in Frage und ich vermute etwas Seriöses aus der Muggelwelt)."

Moony kämpft.

„Ich bin sicher, dass ich eine oder zwei Probesitzungen organisieren kann, ich würde auch dabei bleiben. Sandy vertraut mir, das weißt du. Wenn du es dann nicht willst, kannst du jederzeit abbrechen."

Sie sieht nicht wirklich überzeugt aus. Ich stupse sie mit der Schnauze an und drücke meinen Kopf an ihr Bein. Sie ist eine Frau, die auf Tiere reagiert, so wie ihre kleine Tochter.

„Es wäre gut für Sandy. Ich würde niemals etwas empfehlen, was ihr schaden könnte." Er hält ihrem Blick jetzt stand. Tapfer, Moony!

„Also gut" seufzt sie und streichelt abwesend durch mein Fell. „Gib mir die Nummer, Remus."

„Ich rufe ihn an und mache den Kontakt für dich" sagt Remus. „Er ist … ziemlich beschäftigt."

‚Ja, und zwar damit, sich den Kopf kraulen zu lassen. Mehr bei den Ohren, mmmmhm.'

Hinter mir kläfft es dumpf, und mein Labradorkumpel kommt mit einem Riesenstock im Maul an, weshalb auch sein Bellen so gedämpft ist.

Ich folge seiner Aufforderung zum Spielen, damit Moony eine Gelegenheit hat, sich ungestört von der Schönen zu verabschieden.

Morgen werde ich Sandy den bösen Mann aus dem Hirn und der kleinen Seele ziehen und dann sehen wir mal weiter, ob die hübsche Mama dem umwerfenden Dr. Sirius Black nicht noch das eine oder andere Lächeln schenkt – ‚und eine Runde Öhrchenkraulen', verlangt der Teil in mir, der ganz Padfoot ist.

Huff, ich werde mein Bestes tun.

* * *

TBC 


	3. Erkenntnisse

**Frühlingserwachen **

**Fanfiction von Slytherene **

Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Co. courtesy of J.K.Rowling, Siegfried Farnham courtesy of James Herriot

**oooOOOooo **

_So, da geht es schon weiter, ein Strowitwenwochenende hat auch Vorteile!_

_**Soundtrack**: _

_"At Your Side" von The Corrs _

_Sirius führt ein inhaltlich bereits bekanntes Gespräch mit Harriet, schätzt eine Beziehung falsch ein, und gewinnt in der Black'schen Bibliothek ein paar neue Erkenntnisse._

_

* * *

_

**3. Erkenntnisse**

Ich sitze in der Küche. Das Auto mit May und Sandy ist davon gefahren, aber Moony steht noch draußen vor dem Haus und starrt Löcher in die Luft.

Ich strecke meine langen Beine aus und trinke einen Schluck von Mays mittlerweile kaltem Tee.

Sie trinkt ihn mit zwei Löffeln Zucker, sie scheint es süß zu mögen.

Ich höre Harriet die Treppe herunterkommen.

Sie setzt sich wortlos zu mir an den Tisch und ich schiebe ihr die Packung mit dem allerletzten Schokoladenstück drin herüber. Ich bin ja gar nicht so!

Sie hat all ihre Farbe verloren letzte Nacht, der Mond hat sie silbrig geküsst. Sie scheint ein bisschen durchsichtig, als habe die transparente Riesenschlange auf sie abgefärbt (wobei das Wort „abgefärbt" in diesem Zusammenhang etwas Kurioses hat).

Neben der frühlingsbunten May hat sie vorhin blass und farblos gewirkt, aber jetzt, für sich genommen ist sie eine hübsche Frau mit dunkelblauen Augen, und ihr offener Blick hat etwas Entwaffnendes.

Ich schenke ihr ein Lächeln, schließlich ist das ein Reichtum, den ich im Überfluss besitze. Ich bin ein bisschen euphorisch (warum eigentlich?) und dann sprudelt es aus mir heraus:

„Ich darf die Schöne besuchen. Remus hat ihr gesagt, dass er einen Spezialisten für traumatisierte Kinder kennt. Er bringt mich morgen hin. Dann werde ich Sandy einen Vergessenszauber verpassen, und sie ist wieder wie vorher."

Sie erwidert mein Lächeln. Ich bin eben unwiderstehlich, wenn ich gut drauf bin.

„Magie hat manchmal unschätzbare Vorteile" erkläre ich ihr.

„Das verstehe ich, Sirius, und ich glaube Euch das auch, aber es ist nicht meine Welt" sagt sie, beinahe entschuldigend. Moony färbt auch ab, stelle ich fest.

‚Nicht ihre Welt – ha!' denke ich. Das sah aber letzte Nacht ganz anders aus.

„Sagt die Frau mit der Riesenschlange" ziehe ich sie auf.

„Hey, ich kenne da einen Typen, der steht auf Schlangen – hehe, aber den möchte ich dir nicht zumuten, er ist ein Ekelpaket."

Ich muss grinsen, als ich an Snivellus denke. Der würde alles geben, um so eine Schlange beschwören zu können. Das ist definitiv die einzige Gelegenheit, bei der ich mir einen verzückten Ausdruck auf seiner hässlichen Visage vorstellen kann.

Harriet muss lachen, aber es klingt ein bisschen gequält.

„Danke, aber mein Bedarf an ‚Typen' ist vorläufig mehr als gedeckt" entgegnet sie. „Was ist mit Remus und May?"

„Oh, er hat ihr gesagt, dass er nicht sauer ist auf sie, aber das Vertrauen nun einmal zu einer Beziehung dazu gehört, blablabla. Du weißt schon, was man so sagt, wenn man Schluss macht, ohne dass man dem Anderen wehtun möchte. Er war sehr feinfühlig in seiner Wortwahl, der gute Moony. Feinfühlig, aber unmissverständlich.

Merlin, ich weiß ja nicht, wie er so ein Mädchen laufen lassen kann, ich meine, diese Beine, diese Augen, diese Haare, rotes Gold! Und wie sie riecht, mmmhm – äh ja, das wird dich vermutlich nicht besonders interessieren." Ich sehe ihr halb entsetztes, halb amüsiertes Gesicht.

‚Mädchen zum Lachen bringen' befielt mein Stammhirn (Bei den meisten Männern ist das eine Funktion der Großhirnrinde, als ein bewusster Vorgang. Bei mir gehört es zum lebenserhaltenden System, weswegen es auch folgerichtig im Hirnstamm angesiedelt ist.). Ich gebe ihr einen waschechten Padfoot-Blick. Es funktioniert prima.

Harriet muss lachen.

Dann höre ich, dass Moony zurückkommt. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, dass wir schon viel zu viel Zeit verloren haben, wenn wir noch die Ordenssitzung heute Abend vorbereiten wollen. Es soll ja keine Nachtsession werden, schließlich haben wir alle uns die gestrige Nacht um die Ohren hauen müssen.

Ich erhebe mich.

„Dumbledore erwartet uns beim Orden. Alle werden bald schon da sein und wir haben noch ein bisschen was vorzubereiten. Wir sind spät dran. Komm, Moony."

Moony guckt Harriet an. Was will er nur von ihr? Na klar – ich begreife es, als ich sehe, was sie tut.

Sie holt eine Tafel aus der Schublade und reicht sie ihm. (Er ist ein elender Schokoladenfetischist, ich glaube, er könnte jedes Mädchen dazu bringen, ihm ihre letzte Tafel zu geben.)

„Für unterwegs" sagt sie.

„Danke." Er räusperte sich. „Du könntest mitkommen. Der Orden…"

Geht es ihm noch gut? Was will er denn mit ihr beim Orden?

Sie schüttelt zum Glück den Kopf. Mann, ich bin froh, dass sie das tut. Wie hätte ich das auch Dumbledore erklären sollen? Obwohl, das hätte Moony dann schon selber machen müssen.

„Also dann" sagt er und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich etwas Entscheidendes verpasst habe. Das Puzzle in meinem Kopf ist krumm und schief.

Wahrscheinlich fällt es ihm schwer, sich von den hier reichlich vorhandenen Schokoladenvorräten zu trennen.

Ich sehe zur Küchenuhr. Doppelt gekreuzter Zauberbann, es wird spät.

„Merlin, Moony, wir sind ja nicht aus der Welt, jetzt komm schon" sage ich ungeduldig. Ich grinse Harriet an. „Tschüß Süße! Bis demnächst", dann packe ich Moonys Arm und mit einem lauten _Plopp_ disapparieren wir.

**oooOOOooo**

Etwas stößt mich heftig am Kopf und ich stelle fest, dass es der Spülkasten der Toilette ist. Mit Moony zusammen ist es hier in der Kabine eigentlich zu eng zum apparieren. Vielleicht hätte ich doch den offiziellen Punkt im Park nehmen sollen, außerdem stinkt es hier ziemlich.

Irgendwer hat sein Mittagessen wieder ausgekotzt und nicht abgezogen.

Fluchtartig verlassen wir die enge Kabine und kassieren einen abschätzigen Blick von einem Muggel, der gerade das Pissoir benutzt.

„Jetzt poppen die Stricher schon in dem Drecksloch" höre ich ihn murmeln, bevor die Tür zuschlägt.

Draußen riecht es immer noch streng. Ich rümpfe die Nase. Dann stelle ich fest, dass es Moony ist, der so riecht, als hätte er sich tagelang nicht gewaschen – hat er vielleicht auch nicht. Er sieht so aus wie er riecht. Habe ich vorhin gar nicht bemerkt, was vermutlichen an den duftigen Frauen lag, an der Lederpflege vor allem und dem süßen Frühlingsduft von May.

Moony hat meinen Blick bemerkt.

„Was ist los?" will er wissen.

„Du stinkst" erläutere ich und halte mir die Nase zu, um meine Aussage gestisch zu unterstreichen.

Ich sehe, wie er sich auf die Unterlippe beißt.

„Könntest du…?"

„Klar" sage ich. Er kann ja noch nicht wieder sicher zaubern. Ich sehe mich um. Wir sind allein auf weiter Flur. „_Clarifico_!" murmele ich, und „_Absorbens_!" Zwei Zauber sind in diesem Fall mehr als angebracht und sie sind nur ein Notbehelf.

„Ich glaube, du musst gleich erst mal duschen. Das schafft kein Reinigungszauber mehr."

Er nickt und ich sehe, wie grau sein Gesicht ist und wie er die Schultern nach vorne zieht. In diesem Moment tut er mir Leid. Es sind diese kleinen Dinge, die seine Lykantrophie zu einem kaum erträglichen Elend aufaddieren.

„Komm" höre ich mich sagen, „mein unverschämt gemütliches, einladendes Elternhaus wartet auf uns."

**oooOOOooo**

Stunden später stehe ich mit einem sehr sauberen (seine Haut ist so rosig, als hätte er versucht nicht nur den Dreck, sondern gleich die ganze Haut mit einer Bürste abzukratzen), sehr rasierten Moony in der Bibliothek. Wir suchen nach Karten, die Dumbledore heute Abend braucht. Die britischen Karten sind katalogisiert, die internationalen nicht. Alle Karten liegen auf einem großen Haufen, und Moony sortiert sie mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck, während ich mit einer Zigarette am offenen Fenster stehe und seine Vorwürfe über mich ergehen lasse.

„Also wirklich, Sirius, hattest du allen Ernstes geglaubt, dass der Spruch „Accio, alle Karten die ich brauche" zu einem auch nur halbwegs akzeptablen Ergebnis führt?"

Er legt „Mongolei" auf den Asien-Stapel und fertigt eine Notiz.

„Ich dachte, es lockert die Arbeit auf" sage ich und bemühe mich, zerknirscht auszusehen. Es misslingt mir.

„Gedenkst du noch einmal mitzuhelfen?" fragt er knurrig.

„Später" antworte ich.

Er hält inne und sieht mich an.

„Was ist los, Sirius?"

„Diese Frau – May, warum hast du sie gehen lassen? Ich meine, das ist eine verdammte Göttin, so wunderschön."

Ein Lächeln, das aussieht, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen, zieht über sein Gesicht.

„Ich habe ihr nie gesagt, was ich bin, Sirius. Sie hat sich in Dr. Lupin, den Praxisassistenten mit der zyklischen Tropenkrankheit verliebt. Und das bin nun mal nicht ich."

Die vermeintlichen Zahnschmerzen materialisieren sich in seinen Augen.

„Warum hast du es ihr nicht erzählt? Wenn es eine wert ist, etwas zu riskieren, dann eine wie sie."

Er lacht trocken. „Würdest du einer Frau – einer Muggel – nach zwei Wochen von Askaban erzählen?"

Ich schlucke. Ich würde es erzählen, wenn eine mich überhaupt so lange aushielte. Oder nicht?

„Ich weiß nicht" antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich lerne hier im Hauptquartier nicht so besonders viele Frauen kennen, und schon gar keine Muggel. Und die Hexen, die hier sind, wissen alle davon."

„Tonks scheint es nicht zu stören" sagt er. „Eine Frau kommt vielleicht damit zurecht, dass ein Mann unschuldig im Gefängnis war, aber welche vernünftige Frau will schon einen Werwolf?"

Ah, die ewige Pelzproblem-Geschichte. Man kann sich auch bis zur Unkenntlichkeit dahinter verstecken. Aber ich will nicht mit ihm streiten.

„Tonks ist nur … wir tun es, um es zu tun. Sie ist nett, sie will nicht mehr als das eine und ich nehme, was ich bekomme. Es ist geklärt, weißt du. Aber May, die war doch wirklich an dir interessiert."

Er stöhnt und verdreht die Augen. „Sie war an dem netten Dr. Lupin interessiert. Nicht an einem Monster. Ich habe mich hinreißen lassen, einfach für drei Wochen die Realität zu ignorieren. Ich wollte es ihr nie sagen."

„Und was wolltest du beim nächsten Vollmond machen?" frage ich. Merlin, da hat er seinen Verstand ja ausgeknipst.

Er nimmt mir die Kippe weg, zieht daran und starrt zum Mond, der beinahe rund am Himmel hängt.

„Es sollte keinen nächsten Mond mehr geben. Ich wollte Schluss machen. Ich habe einfach keine Kraft mehr, Pads. Dort in diesem Bauwagen im Wald ist mir klar geworden, dass es für mich keine „bessere Zukunft" mehr geben wird, egal ob mit oder ohne Voldemort. Ich war ganz unten, tiefer geht nicht. Und dann bin ich bei Harriet gelandet. Sie hatte diese Idee, dass sie mich einfach in der Vollmondnacht narkotisiert, und sie hatte ein Konzept für ein geregeltes Leben für mich. Aber dann hätte ich sie beim ersten Vollmond ohne Banntrank beinahe gefressen. Da ist mir klar geworden, dass meine Zukunft definitiv vorbei ist."

Ich starre geschockt auf meinen Freund, den letzten, der mir geblieben ist. Ich habe selbst schon an diesem Abgrund gestanden, aber ich war nicht bereit, zu springen. Nicht, ohne ein paar Todesser mitzunehmen.

Er spricht weiter, mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir und raucht meine Zigarette zu Ende.

„Das Wahnsinnige an der Sache mit May war, dass ich mich entschlossen hatte, für ein paar gezählte Tage das Leben eines Mannes zu führen, den es nicht wirklich gibt. Es war ein schöner Traum aus gestohlener Zeit. Es stand mir nicht zu, und sie hatte es auch nicht verdient, so missbraucht zu werden. Aber ich wollte es so sehr. " Plötzlich sieht er mich direkt an. Seine Augen sind dunkel vor Resignation. „Kannst du mich verstehen?" flüstert er.

Ich nicke hilflos, dann ziehe ich ihn in eine Umarmung. Er lehnt sich hinein, nur einen Moment, dann macht er sich frei von mir und schlingt die Arme um seine Schultern.

„Dann passierte diese Sache mit Sandy, und May hat mich für den Vergewaltiger ihrer Tochter gehalten. Sie hat mir nicht vertraut und ich habe sie nach Strich und Faden belogen. Das ist nicht zu kitten. Und ich will es auch gar nicht. Ich kann keine Illusion leben."

„Niemand kann das, Moony" sage ich. Ich zögere. „Bist du noch auf der Suche nach der silbernen Kugel?"

Er sieht mich an, fast ein bisschen überrascht und steckt sich eine zweite Zigarette an.

„Dann wäre ich nicht hier, Sirius. Es ging fünfzehn Jahre ohne Zukunft, es macht keinen Unterschied, ob ich noch ein paar hinzufüge. Wenn ich noch etwas dazu beitragen kann, Voldemort den Weg zur absoluten Macht zu verstellen, dann war mein Leben wenigstens nicht sinnlos."

Ich starre Remus immer noch an. Ich wusste nicht, dass es so in ihm aussieht, er ist so bar jeder Hoffnung, dass man meinen könnte, er und nicht ich hätte zwölf Jahre in Askaban verbracht. Vielleicht nennt man die Werwölfe deshalb schwarze Kreaturen, weil ihre Seelen mit den Jahren der enttäuschten Hoffnungen immer dunkler werden. Moonys Seele scheint mittlerweile schwarz zu sein.

Eine Bewegung in meinem äußersten Augenwinkel lässt mich auffahren. Es ist das Wehen eines dunklen Umhangs.

Snivellus steht in der Tür, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, das Gesicht verschlossen und mürrisch wie immer. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon da steht und uns belauscht.

Wenn er jetzt dieses sarkastische, dünne Grinsen aufsetzt, oder etwas ablässt wie „dann komm mal runter, Lupin, damit wir deinem sinnlosen Leben ein bisschen Sinn einhauchen können", ich schwöre, dann werde ich ihm die Visage polieren.

Aber er steht nur da und fixiert uns mit finsterem Blick.

„Sie warten unten auf euch" sagt er schließlich, und seine Stimme klingt ungewohnt sanft, ihr fehlt die charakteristische Kälte. Ich bin auf der Hut.

Moony tritt zum Tisch und sammelt die Karten zusammen, die er bereits rausgesucht hat.

„Es fehlen mir noch Karten für das Balkan-Projekt. Ich weiß nicht mehr als den Namen, bist du besser informiert, Severus?"

Jetzt kommt das dünne Grinsen, aber es ist nur der Anflug eines solchen, das kurz um seine schmalen Lippen spielt, und dann sagt er:

„Selbstverständlich" und er zieht seinen Stab und deutet auf den Kartenhaufen.

„_Accio_" sagt er, und drei Karten lösen sich aus dem Haufen und fliegen in graziösem Bogen in seinen ausgestreckten Arm.

Dann wirbelt er herum und ist so lautlos und schnell verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht ist.

„Was hat er, was ich nicht habe?" frage ich Moony entgeistert. „Ich meine, hast du diesen _Accio_ gesehen?

Remus seufzt nur und geht an mir vorbei die Treppe hinunter in die Halle. Sein verschlissener brauner Umhang weht nicht diabolisch hinter ihm, sondern schleppt sich mit dem ausgefransten Saum über die Stufen. Auf der halben Treppe dreht er sich zu mir um und sagt:

„Er hatte zwölf Jahre Zeit, in denen er sich nicht nur um das nackte Überleben kümmern musste."

Dann steigt er weiter hinab, er hält sich gerade (und man sieht ihm die Mühe, die es ihn kostet, nur an, wenn man ihn sehr gut kennt) und verschwindet in der Tür zum Speisezimmer, wo sich heute der Orden versammelt.

Ich nehme noch einen Zug, dann drücke ich die Zigarette aus, die er achtlos hat im Aschenbecher liegen lassen und folge ihm nach unten.

* * *

TBC 

_Kinder, drückt bitte das lila Review-Knöpfchen, wenn Ihr mitlest! Tut nicht weh und macht der Autorin Freude _:-))_  
_

* * *


	4. Das BalkanProjekt

_Hallo und guten Abend!_

_Hier kommt ein neues Kapitel Frühlingserwachen, allerdings zieht erst mal der Winter ein. Im Hintergrund steht eine sehr schwierige Frage: Wann ist ein Präventiv-Schlag (bei dem Menschen umkommen) angemessen, um größeres Leid zu verhindern? Gibt es einen Unterschied zwischen Gut und Böse, wenn beide Seiten die gleichen Mittel anwenden? Und wo beginnt Schuld? Fragen wir Moony, Sirius und den Experten für Moralfragen, den Tränkemeister, danach._

_**Soundtrack: **_

"_Leningrad" von Billy Joel_

_

* * *

_

**Das Balkan-Projekt**

Ich bin der Letzte, der dazukommt und alle Blicke richten sich auf mich. Ich setze ein strahlendes Lächeln auf und drängle mich bis auf die andere Seite des Raumes, wo Moony versucht, mit dem braunen Vorhang zu verschmelzen.

Dumbledore spricht schon über die aktuellen Vorkommnisse. Er teilt den Anderen mit, was wir gestern über die Verbindungen der Todesser auf den Kontinent erfahren haben. Die Geschichte mit Harriet und der Riesenschlange verschweigt er. Ich nehme mir Zeit, die Anwesenden zu betrachten. Wir sind erschreckend Wenige.

Das sind Kingsley und seine Frau, Molly und Bill. Arthur ist nicht da, vermutlich hat er Nachtschicht. Mc Gonagall sitzt neben Elphias Dodge. Ihre quadratischen Brillengläser funkeln im Kerzenlicht.

Mundungus hockt in einer Ecke und betrachtet eingehend einen silbernen Kerzenleuchter. Ich beschließe, nachher mal über ein kleines Tauschgeschäft mit ihm zu verhandeln.

Tonks flüstert leise mit Diggle. Als sie meinen Blick bemerkt, lächelt sie mir zu und gibt mir ein Zeichen. Nach dem Treffen im ersten Stock, ich verstehe und grinse und nicke. Das klingt nach mehr Spaß als hinterher hier aufzuräumen, die Karten finden ohnehin den Weg besser ins Regal, wenn Moony sich darum kümmert.

Mad Eye hockt neben Hestia Jones, ihr schwarzes Haar glänzt wie Seide, und sie streicht es über die Schulter zurück, als sie meinen Blick bemerkt. Ich habe es eben drauf!

Emmeline Vance ist auch hier, sie hat sich in ihren grünen Schal gewickelt und lauscht aufmerksam Dumbledores Worten. Ich suche nach Sturgis, aber auch er scheint heute Abend verhindert zu sein. Dafür sehe ich neben Emmeline eine Hexe mit kurzen roten Haaren, die ich noch nie gesehen habe.

Im Schatten neben der Tür steht Snivellus, er sieht aus wie eine Dunkle Kreatur, die alte Fledermaus. Als er meinen Blick bemerkt, starrt er böse zurück. Wir fechten ein stummes Duell, dass ich nicht verliere, aber aufgeben muss, als mein Name fällt.

„Sirius" sagt Dumbledore, „wir verdanken Sirius diese hochinteressanten Informationen. Er hatte gestern Nacht die Gelegenheit, zwei Todesser festzusetzen. Einer davon ist ein Deutscher, und es war Sirius und mir möglich, ihm alle Informationen über das internationale Geflecht, das Voldemort aufgebaut hat, zu ‚entlocken'."

Dumbledore schickt mir einen blitzenden Blick zu und ich nicke und unterdrücke das Bedürfnis, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd zu strahlen. Ich kann aber nicht widerstehen, der Fledermaus einen wie ich hoffe triumphierenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Leider hat er seine Gesichtszüge schon wieder unter Kontrolle, falls sie ihm je entgleist waren.

„Wir werden jetzt versuchen, ein paar alte Kontakte nach Deutschland zu reaktivieren. Leider ist mein guter Freund Friedrich Bernauer, der dreißig Jahre lang Staatsminister im Zaubereiministerium in Frankfurt war, letztes Jahr in den Ruhestand gegangen. Ich bin aber sicher, dass er fähige Nachfolger platziert hat, und er verfügt nach wie vor über hervorragende Beziehungen. Ich würde gerne eine Kontaktperson in Deutschland installieren. Der Einzige aus unserer Runde, die gut genug deutsch spricht, kommt leider nicht in Frage. Severus wird in Hogwarts gebraucht und hat zudem andere Aufgaben."

Einige Köpfe drehen sich zu Snivellus um.

„Remus spricht fast fließend deutsch" sage ich. Plötzlich sehen alle zu uns herüber.

„Nur leider gibt ein registrierter Werwolf keinen sehr guten Kontaktmann ab" höre ich Snivellus' kalte Stimme aus dem Schatten. „Selbst im Heimatland von Grimms Märchen ziehen die Gesetze mittlerweile an. Ich bezweifle, dass er auch nur ein Besuchervisum bekommen würde."

„Und wir alle wissen, wie _wenig_ Anteil du daran hast, Snape, dass sein Zustand allgemein bekannt geworden ist, was in der Registrierung endete" fauche ich.

„Severus hat leider Recht" sagt Dumbledore und wirft Moony einen bedauernden Blick zu. „Außerdem benötigen wir Remus' Hilfe in einem anderen Projekt."

„Vielleicht könnten Sie die Deutschen überzeugen, einen Kontaktmann hier in London zu installieren", meldet sich Emmeline zu Wort. „Wenn es da eine halboffizielle Schiene gibt, bestehen auf deren Seite ganz andere finanzielle und personelle Möglichkeiten. Außerdem sprechen die meisten deutschen Zauberer fließend Englisch".

Mc Gonagall nickt zustimmend.

„Das ist ein sehr guter Vorschlag" lobt Dumbledore. „Ich werde versuchen, das Nötige zu veranlassen."

Er nimmt einen Schluck Kürbissaft aus seinem Glas und fährt dann fort.

„Nächster Punkt sind die Aktivitäten der Todesser in Nord-Irland. Dort hat sich inzwischen ein sehr aktives Netzwerk gebildet, dem wir leider derzeit noch relativ wenig entgegen zu setzen haben. Um uns einen Einblick zu gewähren, habe ich heute eine Vertraute aus Belfast eingeladen, Miss Sally O'Connor. Miss O' Connor ist bereits seit zwei Jahren für mich tätig. Sie ist Assistentin in einer Dependance von Gringotts und die Tochter eines alten Freundes. Wenn du uns bitte auf den aktuellen Stand bringen würdest, Sally?"

Sally steht auf und geht nach vorne zu Dumbledore. Sie hat ein freundliches rundes Gesicht und hübsche violette Augen. Sie spricht mit starkem irischen Akzent, und was sie erzählt, klingt besorgniserregend.

Als sie geendet hat, verspricht Kingsley, seine Kontakte nach Nord-Irland über das Ministerium auszuloten. Vielleicht finden sich bei den jungen Auroren dort noch welche, die Sally unterstützen können. Ihre Ordensgruppe in Belfast besteht derzeit aus nur vier Zauberern und Hexen, und sie treffen sich mangels Hauptquartier in einer Privatwohnung, was aufgrund mangelnder Sicherheitszauber mit hohem Risiko verbunden ist.

Nachdem keiner mehr etwas hinzuzufügen hat, werden die Pläne für die Dienste in der Mysteriumsabteilung verteilt und im Anschluss erklärt Dumbledore die Sitzung für beendet.

Remus wirft mir einen irritierten Blick zu. Ich räuspere mich und halte eine der Karten hoch.

„Später" sagt Dumbledore freundlich und die Mitglieder verabschieden sich. Ich eile in die Halle, um Dung zu erwischen, aber er ist schon fort. Tonks kommt zu mir, sie hat Sally im Schlepptau.

„Sirius, wir haben gerade beschlossen, noch ein Guinness trinken zu gehen. Du kannst ja leider nicht mit raus. Wir holen unsere Verabredung nach, okay?"

Für einen Moment werde ich panisch. Ohne Tonks werde ich mit Moony Karten sortieren die halbe Nacht. Ich überlege, ob sie mich vielleicht als Padfoot mitnehmen würde, aber ich weiß, dass es gefährlich ist. Außerdem soll das Wissen, dass ich ein Animagus bin, nicht unnötig verbreitet werden.

Also lächle ich, obwohl mir nicht danach ist und sage: „Kein Problem, Häschen, wann immer dir danach ist. Ich werde hier auf dich warten."

Sie lacht, Sally O'Connor läuft rot an und dann verschwinden sie im Kamin und ich höre noch, wie Tonks „Red Lion" sagt.

Das war eine meiner Lieblingskneipen früher, sie hat diese kleine dunkle Tanzfläche und traurige irische Musik. Ein idealer Ort, um Frauen klar zu machen.

Die Sehnsucht nach einem Ausflug aus diesen düsteren Wänden hier wird mit einem Mal so stark, dass ich beinahe versucht bin, Snivellus um ein Fläschchen Polyjuice anzuhauen, aber mein Stolz ist mir zum Glück im Weg.

Und dann fällt mir ein, dass ich ja besser ausgeruht sein sollte für den Vergessenszauber morgen. Morgen – ein dämliches Grinsen kriecht über mein Gesicht. Da wo meine kleine Patientin ist, ist auch ihre bezaubernde Mutter.

„Sirius!" Nur eine Frau ruft mich in diesem Ton, und ich ziehe vorsichtshalber den Kopf ein, aber der Blick aus den quadratischen Brillengläsern trifft mich dennoch voll. Professor Mc Gonagall steht in der Tür und weist mich mit einer Geste an, wieder hinein zu gehen. Sie kann mir zwar keine Hauspunkte mehr abziehen, aber ich beschließe, dass es doch besser ist, ihrer Aufforderung Folge zu leisten.

Vorne am Tisch stehen Moony und Dumbledore, zusammen mit Snape und stecken ihre Köpfe über zwei ausgerollten Pergamenten zusammen.

„Dein Kontaktmann, Lupin, heißt Izetbegovic und sitzt in Podgorica. Ich sorge dafür, dass er dich für einen von unseren Leuten hält. Nach meinen Informationen, die allerdings nicht aus erster Hand stammen, gibt es dort ganze Dörfer von deiner …_Spezies_ (er spuckt das Wort förmlich aus, und ich registriere erleichtert, dass Moony nicht einmal zusammen zuckt). Sie alle folgen dem Dunklen Lord, weil er ihnen größere Freiheit verspricht. Das Netzwerk ist primitiv, aber durch Blutsbande gesichert und sehr aktiv. Sie haben viele Mitglieder. Ihre Zauberkräfte sind meist schlecht ausgebildet.

Offiziell bist du als Ausbilder dorthin geschickt – das sollte dir ja nicht all zu schwer fallen. Du hast einen Hang zur Lehre, auch wenn du diesen Job kaum in ein Curriculum Vitae für deine Bewerbungsunterlagen aufnehmen können wirst."

Ein sarkastisches kaltes Lächeln spielt um seinen Mund.

Touche! Jetzt sieht Moony allerdings getroffen aus.

„Moment mal" wende ich energisch ein, „du schickst Remus da runter, damit er Todesser-Werwölfe ausbildet?"

Seine schwarzen Augen fixieren mich. „Meinetwegen können wir auch dich entsenden, Black. Wäre doch interessant, wie lange du als Hund unter Wölfen getarnt bleiben kannst."

Dumbledore greift schlichtend ein. „Es liegt in unser aller Interesse, Sirius, dass diese Armee dort sich nicht bildet. Wenn diese Leute erst einmal mit Angrifffähigkeiten ausgestattet sind, die über ihr Potential als Werwölfe hinausgehen, braucht Voldemort nur noch ein paar tragkräftige Portschlüssel, und er legt mit dieser Truppe die halbe Aurorenabteilung des Ministeriums lahm."

„Was also ist meine Aufgabe?" fragt Moony, und ich sehe die Müdigkeit um seine Augen. Ich glaube, er hat eine genaue Vorstellung von seinem Job, aber er will es von den anderen beiden hören.

„Du musst die Führungsebene beseitigen, wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst" sagt Snape und in seiner Stimme ist keinerlei Emotion. Ich kenne wirklich niemanden, der so kalt und glatt ist wie er, Dementoren vielleicht ausgenommen.

„Sie haben nur etwa zwanzig Männer dort mit einer Basisausbildung. Der Rest ist magisch begabt oder auch nicht, aber sie sind keine Gegner für Auroren. Dabei sollte es bleiben. Wenn diese Führungscharge vernichtet ist, wird der Dunkle Lord sein Interesse an der Population dort verlieren. Der Aufwand, sie auszubilden und einen neuen Stab zu finden, ist dann zu groß. Ihre Strukturen werden zerfallen und sie werden sich gegenseitig dezimieren – wenn du es geschickt anstellst. Lass es so aussehen, als ob sie ersten Tötungen aus ihren eigenen Reihen kämen. Dann wird ihr Verständnis von Blutrache und Ehre den Rest regeln, und du kehrst sicher in diesen heimeligen Ort zurück." Er macht eine vage Geste zum Rest des Hauses hin.

Moony sieht Snivellus an, als wäre er vom anderen Stern.

„Sie haben nichts getan. Das ist Mord."

„Es ist präventive Verteidigung, Remus" sagt Dumbledore. „Vielleicht gibt es einen anderen Weg, wenn du es schaffst, sie zu überzeugen und auf unsere Seite zu ziehen. Neutralität wäre in diesem Fall bereits ausreichend. Aber wenn diese annähernd zweitausend Werwölfe auf Voldemorts Seite stehen, wird es für uns sehr, sehr eng. Es ist die größte Gruppe in Europa."

Moony sieht aus wie einer, dem gerade eine zentnerschwere Bürde auferlegt worden ist.

„Ich kann das nicht tun" sagt er leise.

„Dann lass es" sagt Severus Schulter zuckend. „Vielleicht gehörst du ja zu den Glücklichen, die sie nicht angreifen, wenn sie dich als einen der ihren erschnüffeln. Aber dann denke auch an die Unschuldigen, die einen solchen Angriff auf Hogsmeade nicht überleben würden."

„Das plant er?" fragt Moony entgeistert.

Snape verzieht nicht eine Miene, aber Dumbledore nickt. „Das sagen unsere Informationen, bedauerlicherweise."

„Ihr meint, er sagt das!" wende ich laut ein und zeige auf Snivellus, der mich wütend ansieht.

„Die Information wurde mir aus sicherer Quelle bestätigt, Sirius" sagt Dumbledore leise.

„Was für 'ne Quelle?" frage ich. Auch Sniv sieht irritiert aus.

Dumbledore tauscht einen Blick mit Moony, und dieser flüstert einen Namen und Dumbledore nickt. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie mich und die Fledermaus nicht einbeziehen wollen.

Snape zieht schließlich eine Fotografie aus seinem Umhang. Sie zeigt einen mageren, etwas abgerissenen Mann mit gehetztem Blick.

„Das ist Bonk Westenra. Er ist der für Montenegro vorgesehene Ausbilder."

Moony nickt bedächtig. „Ich kenne ihn" sagt er. „Er läuft mit einem Rudel in Schottland, ist aber Kanadier."

„Er wird morgen gegen acht einen Portschlüssel aus einem Schließfach am Bahnhof Paddington holen. Dort liegen auch seine Papiere für diese Reise. Ich habe mir erlaubt, sie zu holen und bereits etwas modifizieren zu lassen."

Snivellus zieht jetzt ein paar abgegriffene Ausweispapiere mit Blutspritzern drauf aus dem Umhang. Er hat sie in ein Taschentuch gewickelt, welches er jetzt achtlos auf den Boden wirft.

Remus klappt das Passdokument und das Visum auf, beide enthalten sein Bild.

„Was tun wir mit Westenra?" fragt Moony leise.

„Du wirst ihn wohl beseitigen müssen, wenn du den Portschlüssel willst" sagt Snape kalt. „Und Lupin – es wäre besser, wenn er nicht Alarm schlagen würde, nicht nur für dich. Es war nicht ungefährlich, Informationen zu beschaffen, die nichts mit meinen eigentlichen Aufgaben beim Dunklen Lord zu tun haben."

„Ich kümmere mich um ihn" sage ich schnell. „Besser ein Kriegsgefangener als …du weißt schon, Moony."

Zu meinem Erstaunen schüttelt Moony den Kopf. „Nein, Sirius, du kannst nicht mit zum Bahnhof. Und du hast morgen früh einen Termin, der noch viel wichtiger ist. Ich komme klar."

Er sieht Dumbledore an. „Ich bringe ihn dorthin, wo wir diesen Deutschen untergebracht haben. Jemand anders vom Orden soll sich dann darum kümmern, dass er schweigt."

„Du wirst dort unten in Montenegro niemanden haben, der sich die Finger für dich dreckig macht, Lupin" sagt Snape scharf.

„Das ist mir bewusst, Severus" sagt Moony, und tatsächlich vermag er seiner Stimme einen ähnlich eisigen Klang zu geben wie Snivellus selbst. Dieser zieht erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch, sagt jedoch nichts mehr.

„Ich werde veranlassen, dass Alastor sich um Westenra kümmert, Remus. Wir werden kein unnötiges Blut vergießen" sagt Dumbledore. Er sieht in diesem Moment ähnlich erschöpft aus wie Moony.

„Sehr schön" schnarrt Snivellus und wieder spielt dieses zynische Grinsen um seine Mundwinkel. „Dann ist meine Anwesenheit hier ja nicht mehr von Nöten." Er nickt Dumbledore zu. „Direktor, bis morgen."

Wir bedürfen offensichtlich keines Abschiedsgrußes. _Besser so_, denke ich.

Remus sinkt förmlich in sich zusammen, als Sniv aus der Tür gerauscht ist. Ich schiebe ihm einen Stuhl unter den Allerwertesten.

„Verfluchte Fledermaus" schimpfe ich laut. Moony sieht nicht aus, als sei er in der Verfassung, um morgen in die Welt zu ziehen und ein Rudel Werwölfe zu erlegen.

„Westenra ist ein Glücksfall für uns" sagt Dumbledore. „Als gebürtiger Kanadier spricht er Englisch und Französisch, du wirst leicht als sein Double durchgehen, Remus. Ich erinnere mich, dass du ausgezeichnet Französisch sprichst. Hätte Voldemort einen Russen geschickt, wäre es ungleich schwieriger."

„Du musst das nicht, Moony, weißt du" sage ich und lege meine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal" antwortet er, und seine Stimme klingt hohl. „Mit Severus zusammen wäre es einfacher. So wie damals in Leningrad." Er sieht zu Dumbledore hoch.

Ich bin jetzt schockiert. Da scheint es ein paar Dinge zu geben, von denen ich nichts weiß.

„Leningrad?" frage ich.

„Ich kann Severus nicht entbehren, Remus" sagt Dumbledore. „Er ist zu nah an Voldemort. Wir brauchen ihn hier. Und sie erwarten dort unten einen Mann, nicht zwei."

Remus nickt.

„Leningrad?" frage ich noch mal.

„Ich erzähle es dir, wenn wir gleich die Karten katalogisieren." Moony klingt leise und angestrengt.

„Ich muss jetzt auch aufbrechen" nimmt Dumbledore das Stichwort auf. „Alastor wird dich morgen früh erwarten, Remus. Alles Gute." Er drückt uns beiden die Hand, und ich bemerke seinen besorgten Blick, als er zu Moony sieht. Er seufzt und wendet sich ab.

Remus drückt sich vom Tisch hoch und beginnt, die Karten einzusammeln.

Ich ziehe meinen Stab. „Accio" – sie fliegen alle in meinen Arm, wo sie sich säuberlich stapeln.

„Ich brauche die Montenegro-Karte und die von Serbien" sagt Moony müde.

„_Extractio Montenegro et Serbia_" sagte ich. Für den Schwebezauber, mit dem die gewünschten Karten vor ihm in der Luft hängen, brauche ich nicht mal Worte.

Er sieht mich so erstaunt an wie ich vorhin Snivellus angesehen habe.

„Ich war Jahrgangsbester" sage ich, nicht ohne Stolz. „Ich brauche keine fünfzehn Jahre Übung für so einen lächerlich einfachen Zauber."

Endlich kehrt zumindest ein kleines Lächeln in seine Augen zurück.

**oooOOOooo**

Es ist fast Mitternacht, als wir, jeder mit einem Glas Feuerwhisky vor sich, unten in der Küche sitzen. Im Kamin glimmt noch ein Feuer und auf dem Tisch steht ein Nusskuchen, den Molly uns mitgebracht hat. Er passt nicht zum Whisky, aber ich bin trotzdem dankbar.

Ich sinniere über die Geschichte, die Moony mir oben in der Bibliothek erzählt hat.

Tatsächlich ist er mit Severus in Russland gewesen, im Auftrag des Ordens. Im Sommer nach dem letzten Schuljahr haben sie gemeinsam einen Todesserring in Leningrad ausgehoben. Er erzählte, dass die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords dort mit unvorstellbarer Brutalität gegen Muggel und Magier vorgegangen seien. In ihrer Gier nach Macht und Gold kannten diese Leute keine Grenzen.

Der Einsatz hatte sie beide fast den Kopf gekostet. Tatsächlich war Severus mit seinem russischen Partner in einen Hinterhalt geraten, aber Moony hat es geschafft, sie dort rauszuholen. Bei der Gelegenheit war er gezwungen eine ganze Reihe Leute zu beseitigen, darunter auch ein paar Werwölfe. Seitdem, so sagt er, glaubt er zu wissen, dass Snape wirklich zum Orden steht.

Jetzt hockt er hier vor seinem Whisky und er sieht elend aus.

„Es ist ein Unterschied, ob es Leute aus einer mafia-ähnlichen Struktur trifft oder Rudelführer, die nur potentiell gefährlich sind" sagt er.

„Aber ist diese Gefahr nicht eine sehr reelle? Es gibt doch offensichtlich Pläne, sie zu benutzen, um Hogsmeade anzugreifen" antworte ich.

„Das weiß ich. Aber wenn wir Todessermethoden anwenden werden wir irgendwann nicht mehr von ihnen zu unterscheiden sein" meint Moony. Er nimmt noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, dann sagt er: „Ich werde es entscheiden, wenn ich dort bin. Aber ich muss hingehen, daran besteht kein Zweifel."

„Das scheint mir ein ziemliches Himmelfahrtskommando zu sein" entgegne ich. „Snivellus hatte offensichtlich Freude daran, dich da rein zu treiben."

„Severus kann es nicht ertragen, dass andere sich moralische Grundsätze erhalten, wo er selbst keine mehr hat. Ich habe ihn in Russland töten sehen, Sirius, und es schien zuerst offensichtlich, dass es ihn völlig kalt lässt. Aber er hat es zu meinem Erstaunen nur getan, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Manchmal denke ich, dass seine Maske mehr als nur eine Schicht hat." Er leert sein Glas.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen. Wir müssen morgen früh raus, wenn ich um acht in Paddington sein muss. Wir müssen vorher zu Sandy."

„Wird ihre Mutter nicht ziemlich erstaunt sein, wenn wir um halb acht Uhr früh unangemeldet dort auftauchen?" frage ich.

„Allerdings. Aber wir werden ihr sagen, dass du später schon einen vollen Terminkalender hast, und dass du, nachdem du von dem Fall gehört hast, beschlossen hast, ihn vorzuziehen." Er steht schon an der Tür.

Wir gehen langsam die Treppe hinauf.

„Plausibel ist etwas anderes" sage ich.

„Lass deinen Charme spielen, Pads. May wird alles ausprobieren, um ihrer Tochter zu helfen. Sie wird die Story schlucken."

Ich muss grinsen.  
„Das nenne ich einen Maurauder" sage ich und klopfe ihm auf die Schulter. "Gar nicht übel, wenn der Tag mit einer so erfreulichen Begegnung beginnt" setze ich hinzu.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen und lass die Finger von May, Sirius. Was ich ihr angetan habe, reicht fürs Leben. Sie hat es nicht verdient, dermaßen …du weißt schon."

Wir sind oben am Treppenabsatz angekommen.  
Ich überlege. Etwas interessiert mich noch.

„Ist das so eine Wolf-und-Weibchen-Sache, Moony?"

Er schenkt mir einen Blick, in dem deutlich „armer Idiot" geschrieben steht.„Es ist eine _Ihr-ist-genug-wehgetan-worden-Sache_, Pads. Das hat absolut nichts mit mir zu tun. Wenn du ein kinderlieber Muggel wärest würde ich sagen ‚Geh und mach sie glücklich'. Leider bist du ein gesuchter Schwerverbrecher und ein Zauberer dazu."

„Ich bin kinderlieb" insistiere ich. „Und außerdem unschuldig."

„Sirius…" sagt er mit einem verzweifelten Unterton.

„Ich bin _nicht_ der Kehlen-Herausreisser hier, das bist du" entfährt es mir, und es tut mir leid, in dem Moment, da es über meine Lippen kommt.

Er sieht mich an, als hätte ich ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Merlin, es tut mir Leid, Moony". _Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße_, denke ich. _Wie kannst du so blöd sein, Sirius Black?_

Seine Augen, die ich eben kaum erkennen konnte im Halbdunkel hier im Flur, blitzen mit gelblichem Schimmer auf.  
„Gut, dass selbst meine _Freunde_ mich daran erinnern, _was_ ich in ihren Augen bin, Sirius. Bisher war das Severus' Part, aber er wird sich freuen zu hören, dass du eine seiner vielen Aufgaben würdig übernimmst." Seine Stimme ist leise, aber überdeutlich und sie bebt.

Meine zittert, als ich mich noch mal bei ihm zu entschuldigen versuche. Aber er verschwindet in dem Zimmer, in dem er normalerweise schläft und schlägt mir die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Ich könnte mich ohrfeigen. Von allen möglichen Sprüchen war das der Schlimmste. Ich stolpere zurück in die Küche und halte mich an einem zweiten Whisky fest, dann an einem dritten. Mehr flüssiges Vergessen ist nicht drin, wenn ich morgen einen passablen _Obliviate_ zustande bringen will. Ich zwinge mich, die Flasche wegzustellen.

Unter Remus' Tür ist auch um eins noch Licht. Ich klopfe. Keine Antwort. Der Sicherungszauber, den er auf die Tür gelegt hat, kribbelt in meinen Fingern. Ich bin eindeutig nicht erwünscht. Merlin, was tue ich, wenn er dort unten umkommt, und wir haben uns nicht versöhnt? Ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen. Ich würde ewig leiden wie ein Hund.

Das ist vielleicht eine Option. Ich gehe auf alle Viere und in den Hund. Ich kratze an der Tür, aber es rührt sich nichts dahinter. Schließlich lege ich mich ab und falle in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Beinahe stündlich weckt mich das Schlagen der Standuhr aus dem Salon.

Pads winselt und jault, jede Stunde für etwa zehn Minuten.  
Um vier spüre ich, wie der Sicherungszauber von der Tür genommen wird.  
Moony öffnet die Tür, er trägt eine Unterhose mit Pferden drauf, über die ich mich vor Lachen ausschütteln würde, wenn ich nicht im Hund wäre.

„Ich tu das nur, weil du nicht in der Lage sein wirst, Sandy zu helfen, wenn wir jetzt nicht schlafen" knurrt er.

„Huff!" macht Pads und ich springe mit einem Satz in sein warmes Bett.

„Fußende!" kommandiert Moony.

Ich gehorche und rolle mich zusammen. Es dauert zwanzig Minuten, bis Pads nach oben neben Moony gerobbt ist und ich seine Hand in meinem Fell spüre.  
Wir wissen beide, dass es die letzte gemeinsame Nacht sein könnte, und wir teilen soviel Nähe, wie unsere Freundschaft eben erlaubt ohne Grenzen zu überschreiten: Eine Dosis Öhrchenkraulen und ein atmender, warmer Hundekörper direkt neben dem Menschen, dazwischen eine Bettdecke.

Es reicht aus, um das von unserer Freundschaft zu erhalten, was die Jahre nicht zerstört haben.  
Remus hat einmal mehr die Größe bewiesen zu verzeihen. Aber ich weiß auch, dass er meine Worte von vorhin nicht vergessen wird.

* * *

TBC 


	5. Springtime Farm

**Frühlingserwachen **

**Fanfiction von Slytherene **

**ooo **

Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Co. courtesy of J.K.Rowling, Siegfried Farnham courtesy of James Herriot

**oooOOOooo **

_Bon soir, mes cheres, hier geht es weiter. Nach der ziemlich kurzen Nacht gestern werden Remus und Sirius unsanft geweckt, wir erfahren etwas über Sirius' Gedanken zur 68'er-Generation und über Moonys cineastische Vorlieben. Welcher von den Beiden ist wohl ein Anhänger des französischen „Film noir"?_

**_ooo _**

_Soundtrack: Natürlich was französisches - "Ne me quitte pas" von Jaques Brel _

_"Verlasse mich nicht" ist ein sehr passender Titel für ein Kapitel, in dem Remus und Sirius Abschied nehmen müssen, und weil das Lied so schön ist, wird Moony mir hoffentlich die kleine Unkorrektheit verzeihen (Jaques Brel war Belgier). _

_

* * *

_

**Springtime Farm**

Es ist das schrille Getriller des magischen Weck-Vogels, das mich aus dem Tiefschlaf reißt. Moony neben mir schnarcht leise. Ich versuche aufzustehen, aber er hat sein Bein über meine Hüfte platziert. Mein Zauberstab liegt draußen bei meinen Kleidern, also nehme ich Moonys, der auf dem Nachttisch liegt, und lasse den Piepmatz mit einem _Silencio_ verstummen. Dankbar lasse ich mich in die Kissen zurück sinken. Ich bin so unendlich müde.

Fünf Minuten später ertönt das Geträller wieder, in anschwellender Lautstärke. Langsam wird auch Moony wach.

Er tastet nach seinem Stab und murmelt „_Silencio_". Der Vogel sinkt getroffen zur Erde und ein paar Federn schweben sachte auf die Bettdecke.

„Musst du ihn gleich zerstören?" frage ich. „Und warum trällert er überhaupt zweimal?"

„_Repetitoris-_Zauber" nuschelt mein pferdehosiger Freund, „ich werde sonst nicht wach."

Er versucht, die Augen offen zu halten. Plötzlich werden sie groß.

„Sirius, warum liegst du nackt in meinem Bett? Haben wir soviel getrunken?"

„Würdest du derlei Handlungen – einen ausreichenden Alkoholpegel einmal vorausgesetzt – denn in Betracht ziehen, Moony?" sage ich und gähne.

„Nein, du hast Pads bei dir schlafen lassen. Und wir haben nicht getrunken, sondern gestritten, und es tut mir immer noch wahnsinnig leid, dass ich gestern Nacht so einen Müll erzählt habe."

Er zieht sein Bein weg und ohne ihn anzusehen steige ich aus dem Bett und hole meine Klamotten. Ich deute auf den armen Wecker. „_Reparo_!" Er fliegt augenblicklich auf und sucht sich einen sicheren Platz ganz oben auf einem Schrank.

Zehn Minuten später sitzen wir in der Küche, Remus trägt Muggelklamotten und auch ich begutachte meine dunklen Jeans. Das Hemd mit Krawatte ist jedoch tierisch unbequem.

„Muss das sein, Moony? Es ist zu eng am Hals", jammere ich.

„Du bist ein erfolgreicher Kinderpsychologe" stöhnt er, „ du solltest auch so aussehen."

„Ich bin ein Alt-Achtundsechziger. Die tragen dunkle Rollkragenpullover" widerspreche ich.

„Das weiße Hemd steht dir besser und die Krawatte betont deine Augen" sagt er und beißt in den Nusskuchen. Wir haben nichts anderes. Aber wie sagte Königin Marie-Antoinette so schön über die Armen? „Sollen sie Kuchen essen, wenn sie kein Brot haben." Ich erinnere mich, dass sie 1789 auf dem Schafott endete.

„Wirklich?" fragte ich und finde mich sehr kurzfristig mit meiner Oberbekleidung ab. Wenn sie mir doch steht…

„Was weißt du eigentlich über die Achtundsechziger?" fragt Moony.

„Muggel-Mädchen lieben den französischen „Film noir" und die „Nouvelle vague" erkläre ich ihm. „Sie reden gerne darüber. Und er hatte Helden wie Alain Delon und Catherine Deneuve. Und was hat Frankreich heute? Gerard Depardieu und Sophie Marceau."

„Sie haben Jean Reno" sagt Moony.

„Der zählt nicht. Er ist eigentlich Spanier" sage ich. „Außerdem: Actionfilme – was ist das schon? Er spielt einen Auftragskiller mit Herz, das können wir besser."

Moony sieht mich betreten über seine Teetasse hinweg an.

Ich steige beherzt aus dem Ölfass und beeile mich zu sagen: „Ich meine, das mit der Action. Davon haben wir doch genug. Müssen wir nicht gleich los?"

‚Remus – der Profi' steht vom Tisch auf und trinkt den letzten Schluck im Stehen.

„Wie kommen wir hin?" frage ich.

„Apparieren nach Windermere, dort stehlen wir ein Auto, damit fahren wir vor. Wir können schlecht im Garten einfach auftauchen, _Dr_. Black."

Aha, Gespräche über Jean Reno lassen Moony offensichtlich kriminelle Energien entwickeln, aber er hat ja Recht.

„Kannst du denn fahren?" frage ich.

„Ich arbeite dran" antwortet ‚der Profi' und wir marschieren im Schritt der Fremdenlegion in die Halle.

**oooOOOooo**

Eine Viertelstunde später biegen wir auf den Hof einer Pferdefarm mit grünen Weiden mit Pferden (natürlich, was habe ich erwartet? Lamas?) und roten Backsteingebäuden ein. Alles sieht proper und gepflegt aus. Vor dem Haupthaus ist eine wilde Blumenwiese, auf der noch der Tau glitzert und die Luft ist erfüllt vom Summen und Brummen zahlloser kleiner Bienen und anderer Insekten.

Ich bin im Paradies und möchte in den Hund gehen und rennen. Aber das wäre sehr unpassend für Dr. Black, Kinderpsychologe, und so rücke ich die Krawatte gerade (die so gut zu meinen Augen passt) und steige aus dem Peugeot. ‚Remus – der Profi' hat Stil, wenn er schon Autos klaut.

Wir bewegen uns zur Haustür und Moony klingelt. Ich höre Schritte, und dann öffnet eine sehr junge und sehr blonde Frau die Türe.

Remus produziert ein Lächeln, das seine Augen deutlich miteinbezieht.

„Hallo, Selma" sagt er.

Sie guckt einen Moment noch verwirrt, dann nimmt sie die Distanz zwischen ihr und Moony als Anlauf und wirft förmlich die Arme um ihn, mit einem Freudenschrei.

„Remüss, wie schön ist zu sehen dich! Komm du rein snart, ich mache Frühstück einen Berg für dich." Sie lässt lachend von ihm ab. „Und auch für deine Freund, hallo, ich bin Selma" –sie reicht mir die Hand – „Ssandy ist auch hier, und May wird ssich sso freue du bist da."

Sie redet ohne Punkt und Komma, mit diesem putzigen Akzent und scheucht uns wie Hühner ins Haus.

Wir werden im Wohnzimmer an den Esstisch komplimentiert, Kaffee steht schon da in einer Kanne mit Mütze in skandinavischem Design und ein Teller Sandwiches, alle dekoriert mit Gurken, Tomaten und Weintrauben, ist auch bereits vorhanden.

„Ich ziehe sofort ein" raune ich Moony zu. „Wie kannst du eine Frau verlassen, die ein solches Hausmädchen hat?"

„May!" ruft Selma die Treppe hoch, „Ssandy! Remüss ist da mit ein Freund."

Augenblicklich poltert es die Treppe herunter. Sandy, noch im Schlafanzug, stürmt in Remus' Arme. Sie flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr und er lacht, dann sieht sie mit ihren blauen Augen, die denen ihrer Mutter ähneln, zu mir herüber.

„Padfoot" sagte sie so leise, dass Selma, die in der offenen Küchentür steht, es nicht hören kann.

Alarmiert sehe ich Moony an. Er legt mir beruhigend die Hand auf den Unterarm. „Sie weiß es, irgendwie. Sie wusste es bei mir auch. Aber sie wird uns nicht verraten."

Zehn Minuten später, in denen Remus immer wieder nervös auf die Uhr an der Wand guckt, kommt May die Treppe herunter. Sie trägt ein grünes Oberteil über ihren Jeans und sieht einfach zum anbeißen aus. Ihre roten Locken hat sie in einem langen Pferdeschwanz gebändigt.

Ich starre sie an und bin froh, dass ich zivilisiert genug bin, dass mir die Zunge nicht aus dem Hals hängt.

„Remus" sagt sie reserviert. „Das ist allerdings eine frühe Überraschung."

„Entschuldige bitte die Störung zu dieser ungehörigen Stunde, wir wollten uns nicht an den Frühstückstisch drängen." Er sieht ein bisschen verlegen aus.

„Macht das gar nix!" sagt Selma entschieden von der Küche her und schleppt eine weitere gigantische Butterbrotplatte heran. Sie stellt Lachshäppchen mit Dill und Meerrettichsahne und geräucherte Forelle vor mir ab. Dabei ist Moony derjenige, der verhungert aussieht. Es könnte vielleicht daran liegen, dass ich schon ungefähr sechs Brote intus habe, die laut zu loben ich mir erlaubt habe.

„Habe ich einfach paar mehr Smörbröd gemacht" schließt sie.

‚Remus – der Profi' ignoriert die freundliche Fürsprache des Personals und konzentriert sich auf die Hausherrin.

„May, das ist Dr. Sirius Black, er ist Psychologe mit Spezialgebiet „Traumatologie und Hypnose". Wir sind so früh hier, weil er hoffnungslos voll ist mit Terminen, aber als er von Sandys Fall hörte, hat er angeboten, sie vorzuziehen."

May sieht mich skeptisch an, ich springe vom Tisch auf und reiche ihr die Hand. Ich sehe in ihre Augen und habe Mühe, mich aus diesem Blau loszueisen.

„Dr. Black" sagt sie.

„Nur Black, ohne Doktor" antworte ich und versuche mein legendäres Lächeln. Es gerät ein bisschen mickrig und meine Handflächen sind feucht.

„Ich bin mehr Praktiker als Wissenschaftler, deshalb habe ich nicht promoviert. Der Titel kommt beinahe automatisch mit dem Kittel, den man heute allerdings nicht mehr trägt.

„Ich dachte immer, die Traumatologie sei die Wissenschaft von der Behandlung durch scharfe oder stumpfe Gegenstände eingetretener Verletzungen" sagt sie.

„Es gibt körperliche und seelische Traumen" ziehe ich mich aus der Affäre. Von seelischen Traumen verstehe ich etwas, nach zwölf Jahren Askaban.

„Wo praktizieren Sie, Mr. Black?" fragt sie mich.

„Sirius" sage ich.

„In London", sagt Moony kauend.

„Meiner Tochter geht es nicht gut" sagt sie zögernd zu mir und ignoriert das Lachen und Glucksen, mit dem Sandy Remus mit einem Marmeladentoast füttert.

„Ich will auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass sich ihr Zustand verschlimmert."

Sandy quietscht vor Vergnügen. Remus' Nase ist Erdbeerrot. Er spricht leise mit ihr.

„Geben Sie mir zwei Sitzungen mit ihr" sage ich. „Ich verspreche, dass ich nichts versuchen werde, dass den Zustand von Sandy verschlimmert. Der Erfolg kommt in der Regel gerade bei diesen drastischen Fällen erstaunlich schnell."

Sandy sitzt jetzt mucksmäuschenstill auf Remus' Schoß. ‚Er sollte der Kinderpsychologe sein' denke ich. ‚Oder wenigstens Vater von einem ganzen Stall voller Welpen. Moony ist der Typ, der darin aufgehen würde'.

Leider will es das Leben anders mit ihm.

„May" bittet er jetzt und seine Stimme hat ein ungewohntes Timbre „gib Sirius eine Chance. Es ist ein Glückfall, dass er hier ist. Bitte vertrau' mir."

May schaut sehr merkwürdig drein. Er muss sie gründlich belogen haben, denke ich, und dabei weiß sie nicht einmal ein Zehntel über den wahren Remus.

„Wie sieht Ihr Therapieansatz denn aus, Mr. Black?" fragt sie und gießt sich einen Kaffee ein. Zumindest ist sie jetzt nicht mehr völlig ablehnend.

„Ich arbeite mit einer besonders intensiven Form von Hypnose" sage ich. „Bei Kindern funktioniert das am besten."

Sie seufzt und blickt ratlos von Sandy zu Selma.

„Mach du das ruhig" votiert Selma. „Wenn helft Ssandy, bästa was kann passieren, wenn klappt nix, kannst du immer noch andere probieren.

Hypnosen ist nix schädlich. Außerdem hat Remüss den Arzt empfehlt, und hat er immer gut gemacht alles für Ssandy."

May sieht Remus an. „Das stimmt" sagt sie leise.

„Du hast immer alles getan, damit es Sandy gut geht."

„May, ich …" Der Satz entflieht ihm. Er zuckt hilflos die Schultern. „Lass ihr von Sirius helfen."

Die Uhr schlägt sanft acht.

„Merlin" entfährt es ihm, „ich muss weg."

‚Allerdings', denke ich, ‚du hast ein Date mit Westenra'.

„Wenn Sie erlauben, Miss Springtime" mische ich mich ein, „würde ich gerne gleich anfangen, mich um Ihre Tochter zu kümmern. Remus, du kannst mein Auto nehmen und ich nehme mir nachher ein Taxi zum Bahnhof.

Er muss seinen Zug erwischen" erkläre ich Selma und May.

Remus steht auf und küsst Sandy auf die Stirn. „Bye, Süße" sagt er leise zu ihr. „Spiel ein bisschen mit Padfoot, ja?"

Sind das Halluzinationen, oder schimmern seine Augen wirklich feucht? Er umarmt Selma kurz und dann reicht er May vorsichtig die Hand.

Mir fällt ein altes Lied ausgerechnet einer schwedischen Popgruppe ein: „When all is said and done". Diese beiden haben sich wirklich nichts mehr zu sagen.

„When the summer's over and

the dark clouds hide the sun,

Neither you nor I'm to blame,

when all is said and done."

Sie drückt kurz seine Hand und dann kommt er zu mir (normalerweise bin ich es, der zu ihm kommt) und drückt mir fast die Luft ab.

Worte findet er keine.

„Mach's gut, Remus" sage ich laut und setze, leiser, hinzu: „Tritt ihnen in den Arsch."

Dann schlägt die Haustür zu und er ist weg, ich höre den Wagen starten und davon fahren und auf einmal bin ich allein unter Frauen.

Ich setze mich wieder an den Tisch und trinke meinen Kaffee aus, die Konversation bestreite ich höflich und aufmerksam mit May, herzlicher mit Selma, die zum Glück keine schweigsame Wikingerin ist, sondern eine fröhliche Neunzehnjährige mit vielfältigen Interessen und einer Schwäche für die Rolling Stones.

Schließlich ist das Frühstück beendet, mein Bauch wölbt sich über die enge Jeans (immerhin bin ich so schlank, dass sich bei mir ein voller Magen abzeichnet) und ich werfe einen Blick zur Uhr.

Jetzt muss Moony Westenra schon erledigt haben. Ich bin sicher, dass er es schafft. Trotzdem kriecht mir die Sorge um ihn in alle Poren.

„Sie müssen sicher zurück nach London?" fragt May.

„Das werde ich müssen, ja" entgegne ich und lächle. Diesmal gelingt es besser, beinahe unbefangen, obwohl mein Herz gegen meine Rippen hämmert. Jetzt kommt die letzte Klippe. „Ich habe noch etwa eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Ich würde gerne beginnen, mit Sandy zu arbeiten."

„Mm" zögert May. „Also gut, in Ordnung. Was brauchen Sie?"

„Den Garten oder das Kinderzimmer. Wir werden nur etwas spielen heute, und eine Kurzhypnose zum Lockern versuchen."

„Ich begleite sie nach draußen" sagt sie und öffnet die Terrassentüre.

Wir betreten den Garten über die Terrasse. Er ist riesig und steht voller Büsche und bunter Blumenbeete. Auf der Terrasse stehen ein Tisch mit Stühlen und ein noch in eine Hülle eingepackter Strandkorb. Das Ganze ist ein Traum. Direkt hinter einer hohen Ligusterhecke beginnt der Wald. Ich will in den Hund und weiß, dass es jetzt unmöglich ist.

Sandy zieht mich zu ihrem Sandkasten. Ich denke, dass sie dafür eigentlich zu alt ist, aber dann lasse ich mich doch auf das stumme Kuchenbacken ein, da ihre Mutter uns mit Argusaugen beobachtet. So kann ich nicht zaubern. Aber schließlich ist es Sandy selbst, die eine Option eröffnet. Sie stellt mir einen wunderbar sandigen Kuchen hin.

„Für wen ist der?" frage ich.

„Remus" antwortet sie. Ich sehe, wie May eine Hand vor den Mund schlägt. Sandy hat mit niemandem gesprochen seit dem Überfall außer mit Remus. Das hat Selma beim Frühstück erzählt.

Sie backt einen zweiten daneben.

„Und für wen hast du diesen wunderbaren Sand-Kies-Kuchen gebacken?" frage ich.

Sandy packt mich unsanft an meinen langen Haaren und streichelt dann darüber. „Padfoot" sagt sie strahlend.

„Sandy" sagt May mit verhaltenem Tadel. „Entschuldigung, das ist Remus' Hund, mit dem sie gestern gespielt hat."

„Lassen Sie sie" antworte ich. „Ich kenne Padfoot. Er ist ein toller Hund."

„Ich mochte ihn auch" sagt sie, und mir wird ganz warm ums Herz.

„Woher kennen Sie Remus?" fragt sie mich plötzlich.

„Wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen" antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß.

„So?" sagt sie und ich lese die Zweifel in ihrem Blick.

Ich reiche Sandy das Förmchen, das ich bis eben in der Hand hatte, und dann stehe ich aus dem Sandkasten auf.

„Miss Springtime" höre ich mich sagen und sehe ihr ins hübsche Gesicht, „Remus ist mein Freund. Er hat mir von Ihrer Beziehung zueinander erzählt – in groben Zügen. Auch wenn ich sein Verhalten keineswegs billige, so hat er doch Gründe, die allerdings nicht in Ihrer Person liegen."

Merlin, ihre Augen nehmen mich gefangen. Gleich werde ich stottern wie ein dreizehnjähriger. Obwohl – ich habe schon mit dreizehn nicht mehr gestottert.

Ich lächle sie an. „Er ist ein Idiot. Aber ich kenne ihn wirklich schon ewig, und wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen, auf ein Internat in Schottland. Bitte glauben Sie mir, er ist ein guter Mann. Und er vergöttert Sandy."

Der letzte Satz erst macht die vorherigen gültig. Der Weg zu Mays Herz führt einzig über ihre Tochter, und nachdem ich ihn mit der Kleinen gesehen habe, verstehe ich, was sie an dem stillen Moony gefunden hat.

Plötzlich entspannt sie sich, ihre Schultern fallen locker und ihr Gesicht wird weich. Als sie mich anlächelt, geht die Sonne auf.

„Er kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass er einen so loyalen Freund hat wie Sie, Mr. Black."

„Sirius" korrigiere ich freundlich.

„Sirius" sagt sie mit einem Blick auf Sandy.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen" sage ich. „Bitten Sie Selma, mir ein Taxi zu rufen?"

Zu meinem Bedauern zieht sie ihr Muggel-Handy hervor und ruft selbst beim Taxiservice an. Ich komme einfach nicht zum zaubern.

Obwohl Frühstück in diesem Haus verlockend ist, wage ich nicht, ihr gleich am nächsten Tag einen Termin anzubieten. Schließlich bin ich ein viel beschäftigter, gefragter Arzt.

Als das Taxi da ist, verabschiede ich mich.

„Wann sollen wir zu Ihnen in die Praxis kommen, Sirius?" fragt sie.

Für einen Moment stelle ich mir ihr Gesicht vor, wenn sie in die Halle von Grimmauldplatz 12 kommen und die Hauselfenköpfe sehen würde.

„Es ist für Sandy besser, wenn sie in ihrer gewohnten Umgebung bleibt" fabuliere ich. Vermutlich stimmt das sogar. Mein Wohnsitz wäre ihr sicher nicht zuträglich. Ich will ja selbst nicht dorthin zurück. Er erscheint mir wie ein Kerker im Vergleich zu Springtime Farm.

„Ich rufe Sie morgen im Laufe des Tages an" sage ich.

Tonks wird mir helfen, ihr Vater Ted ist muggelgeboren, oder Arthur.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Springtime."

„May" korrigiert sie mich.

„May" sage ich und versuche, das dämliche Grinsen einzudämmen, das auf mein Gesicht kriechen will.

**oooOOOooo**

Ich steige in das Taxi und winke den drei Frauen zu. „Zum Bahnhof" sage ich. Eine Minute später wird mir siedend heiß bewusst, dass ich gar kein Muggelgeld dabei habe.

Ich krame in der Tasche meiner Jeans und finde eine Zehn-Pfund-Note. „Mehr Glück als Verstand, Pads" sage ich zu mir selbst.

Dann entdecke ich ‚meinen' Peugeot am Straßenrand.

„Da steht mein Wagen. Würden sie bitte anhalten?"

Der Fahrer sieht mich irritiert an.

Ich steige aus und drücke ihm das Geld in die Hand. „Vergessen Sie's einfach, ja?"

Er grinst und nickt verstehend.

Als er weg ist, kapere ich mit meinem Stab das Muggelfahrzeug. Es ist über dreizehn Jahre her, dass ich Auto gefahren bin. Ich hoffe, dass es damit so ist wie mit dem Sex – man verlernt es nicht.

Zumindest fahrtechnisch bin ich eingerostet, muss ich feststellen. Motorrad fahren liegt mir eher. Vermutlich liegt es daran, dass ich sowohl Frauen als auch ein Motorrad ‚besessen' habe in jungen Jahren, niemals jedoch ein Auto.

Nach einer Stunde habe ich es mit dem Wagen in die Stadt zurück geschafft und lasse ihn am Stadtrand stehen. Die Muggelpolizei wird denken, dass Jugendliche ihn sich für eine Spritztour ausgeborgt haben. Ich klaue die Gauloises Blondes aus dem Handschuhfach und suche mir einen ruhigen Hauseingang. Mit einem Knall, der die Qualität einer Fehlzündung hat, disappariere ich in meine Stammtoilette.

* * *

TBC

* * *

_Info:_

‚_Léon – Der Profi' ist der Film, der Jean Reno auch international bekannt gemacht hat. An der Seite von __Natalie Portman__ und als __Gegenspieler__ von __Gary Oldman__ spielt er den wortkargen und zurückgezogen lebenden Auftragskiller Léon, der im Verlauf des Films zum Ersatzvater und Beschützer der verwaisten Mathilda reift. Ein wunderbarer Film – Kult für Moony und Slytherene._

_

* * *

_

_P.S. Kommt, wer von Euch hat nicht auf den intellektuellen Remus getippt, als ich fragte, wer von unseren beiden Lieblingsmauraudern ein Liebhaber des französischen „Film noir" ist?_

_Aber allein der Name impliziert ja schon etwas anderes, n'est-ce pas?_

_Und wer mal eine auf moderne französische __Filme__ (modern zu 68'er Zeiten! ) versessene Französischlehrerin hatte, versteht vielleicht, dass NUR der hohe Flirtfaktor Sirius in die Arme von Catherine Deneuve treibt._


	6. Mut zur Wahrheit

**Frühlingserwachen **

**Fanfiction von Slytherene **

**ooo **

Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Co. courtesy of J.K.Rowling, Siegfried Farnham courtesy of James Herriot

**oooOOOooo **

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben, hier das letzte Kapitel vor der Sommerpause, denn es sind Ferien und ich fahre ein paar Tage weg. Danach sehen wir uns in alter Frische wieder, wie ich hoffe, und damit ihr Euch nicht so langweilt, lest und reviewed (!) die wundervollen Gedichte von Chromoxid und die heißen Geschichten von BineBlack, die jede Sommernacht zur sinnlichen Erfahrung machen ;-)_

**OOO**

So, unser lieber Padfoot wird heute freiwillig auf Sex verzichten und stattdessen eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung mit ein paar unangenehmen Wahrheiten führen. Er wird Snapes Arbeit neidlos anerkennen und einen mehr als ungewöhnlichen Tag verbringen, ein paar Regeln der magischen Gesellschaft brechen und am Ende dem Hund freien Lauf lassen.Viel Vergnügen dabei!

* * *

_**Soundtrack: **_

_Abba „Take a chance on me"_

_Beatles "Help"_

_Rolling Stones "Sympathy for the devil_"

* * *

**Mut zur Wahrheit**

In Grimmauldplatz 12 erwartet mich eine nette Überraschung in Spitzenwäsche. Tonks ist heute blond und langhaarig und ein bisschen sehr üppig geraten.

„Willst du das selbst oder tust du es meinetwegen?" frage ich, als ich mich aus der engen Jeans schäle.

„Ich dachte die Wäsche gefällt dir" sagt sie und ihre Augen blitzen vergnügt.

„Ich rede nicht von der Wäsche, ich meine den Wasserstoff-Blondinen-Look. Das musst du nicht, ich mag die echte Tonks".

Sie schlingt ihre Arme um mich. „Du bist echt süß, Sirius."

Sie zieht die Nase kraus, und Wellen von Dunkelblond laufen über ihre Haare. Ihr Gesicht wird blasser und herzförmig und das C-Körbchen verpufft zu A. Ich schiebe den nun zu großen Büstenhalter nach unten und beiße sanft in die rosa Spitze des A-Hügels. Sie stöhnt und schiebt ihre Hand unter mein Hemd.

„Was hast du da eigentlich an?" fragt sie. „Warst du wieder in Muggel-London? Du weißt, was Dumbledore gesagt hat."

Der Satz ist ein ultimativer Erotik-Killer. Ich lasse mich neben sie plumpsen und starre an die Zimmerdecke.

Sie fixiert mich mit ihren graublauen Augen. „Was ist los, Sirius?"

„Ich habe mich verliebt" sage ich, bevor ich den Mund zu kriege. Sie hatte schon früher immer diese Art, alles aus mir rauszuholen. Schon als Kind konnte sie das.

„Was tust du dann bitte in meinem Bett? Oder ist Treue kein Bestandteil deines Konzepts von ‚Verliebtsein', Cousin?"

„Es ist mein Bett" korrigiere ich freundlich.

„Du klingst wie Remus" sagt sie.

Ich sehe sie an und ich bin sicher, meine Kinnlade ist runter gefallen. „Wann hat er denn diesen Satz zu dir gesagt?"

„Was?" Sie stutzt und lacht. „Nein, hat er nicht. Ich meine nur, wie du es gesagt hast, so lehrerhaft. Du meine Güte, Sirius, wer will denn schon mit Remus ins Bett?"

Ich zucke die Schulter. „Pads, ab und an. Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass ihn jemand liebt?"

Tonks nimmt sich die Zeit, einen Moment nachzudenken.

„Wir lieben ihn alle, irgendwie. Er ist unser Freund. Er ist nett und begabt und rücksichtsvoll und sensibel, und all das. Aber ehrlich Sirius, ich habe ihn mal im Bad gesehen, ich meine ohne Hemd, und ich verstehe schon, warum er immer langärmlig rumläuft. Diese Narben! Hässlich. Ich würde glaube ich lieber mit Arthur Weasley ins Bett gehen oder mit Sturgis Podmore."

„Puh" sage ich und lasse die angehaltene Luft entweichen. Ich denke an Selma, die Moony spontan um den Hals gefallen ist, und an May, die sich offensichtlich auch eher für innere Werte interessiert. Immerhin wird sie auch mit Moony geschlafen haben, in fast vier Wochen, die sie zusammen waren. Tonks hingegen beschreibt ihn, als wäre er ein Monster. Dabei hat Moony ein nettes Gesicht und mit Anfang zwanzig war er ein attraktiver Junge – zumindest auf den zweiten Blick. Und er bewegt sich immer noch mit der Grazie eines Raubtiers, wenn es nicht gerade nach dem Mond ist.

Meine geliebte Cousine erscheint mir auf einmal ziemlich kalt.

Du bist grausam" werfe ich ihr vor.

„Ich bin ehrlich" entgegnet sie. „Du hast mich gefragt, und ich habe dir eine ehrliche Antwort gegeben. Ich würde es Remus ins Gesicht sagen, wenn er mich fragen würde."

„Dass du ihn hässlich findest?" Ich bin entsetzt.

„Spinner!" sagt sie und verpasst mir eine Kopfnuss. „Dass ich nicht interessiert bin natürlich. Ich will ihn doch nicht verletzen."

Sie lässt sich zurück sinken. Ich versuche, mich mit ihrer Art zu versöhnen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Treue dazu gehört" nehme ich den Faden von vorhin wieder auf. „Ich vermute, ich kann das trennen, aber ich bin unsicher, ob ich das will."

Tonks setzt sich auf. „Dich hat es aber heftig erwischt. Du hast doch noch nie über Treue auch nur nachgedacht."

„Ich bin nicht mehr zwanzig" sage ich.

„Wer ist sie denn?" will Tonks wissen.

Ich seufze. „Moonys Freundin."

„WAS?" schreit Tonks und sitzt wieder gerade.

„Sirius, du Schwein, wie kannst du nur?" Sie ist schneller aus dem Bett, als ich gucken kann.

„Du kannst doch dem armen Remus nicht die Freundin ausspannen, wenn er endlich mal eine hat. Außerdem – oh, Merlin! – er wird dich umbringen. Spätestens am nächsten Vollmond. So einen Wolfsbann-Trank kann Snape gar nicht brauen, dass er dich nicht bei lebendigem Leibe zerfleischt."

Ich staune nur noch. Hat sie nicht vor fünf Minuten im Zusammenhang mit Moony Worte wie ‚rücksichtsvoll' und ‚sensibel' benutzt?

„Es ist seine Ex-Freundin" erkläre ich meiner aufgeregten Cousine.

„Ist sie eine Sabberhexe oder was? Wie kannst du dich denn in sie verlieben?"

„Dora, sie ist wunderschön. Und es war Moony, der sich von ihr getrennt hat. Zu deiner Information, es gibt Menschen, die sehen hinter die Fassade".

Und dann erzähle ich ihr die ganze Geschichte. Am Ende ist Tonks sehr still.

„Bist du denn sicher, dass es zwischen den beiden vorbei ist?" fragt sie.

„Ich glaube, dass sie ihn immer noch schätzt. Aber mehr wegen ihrer Tochter. Und ich denke nicht, dass er vergessen wird, dass sie ihm zugetraut hat, der Kleinen etwas angetan zu haben. Er hat dieses Kind wirklich in sein Herz geschlossen."

„Ihr habt ihm damals zugetraut, dass er Harrys Eltern verraten hat" gibt sie zu bedenken. „Das hat er euch auch verziehen".

Ich verspüre einen Stich. Es tut immer noch weh, ich schäme mich immer noch dafür in Grund und Boden.

„Ja, aber er hat es nicht vergessen. Das ist ein Unterschied, Dora."

**oooOOOooo**

Eine halbe Stunde später ist Tonks fort und ich bin stolzer Besitzer eines Handys.

Ich trage das kleine silbrig-rote Ding einen ganzen Tag mit mir herum, dann wähle ich Mays Nummer.

Sie ist gleich am Apparat und ich vereinbare einen Termin in zwei Tagen.

Abends um zehn klingelt das Handy. Ich lege das Buch, das ich gerade lese zur Seite und greife nach dem kleinen Telefon. Es ist ihre Nummer, die auf dem kleinen Fenster oben blinkt.

„Guten Abend, May." Ich bin ein souveräner Handy-Nutzer.

„Sirius" schluchzt sie erstickt.

„Was ist los?" frage ich alarmiert.

„Sirius" schluchzt sie wieder. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich Sie mitten in der Nacht störe, aber Sandy…" Wieder Schluchzer.

Dann höre ich Selmas Stimme. Sie ist ebenfalls aufgeregt, aber gefasster als May. Sie erklärt mir, dass Sandy eine Art Angstanfall gehabt habe. Sie habe geschrieen und dann sei sie ganz steif geworden. Als es nicht besser geworden sei, habe man einen Arzt geholt, der habe Sandy eine Spritze gegeben. Jetzt schlafe sie ansatzweise, aber sie wimmere immer noch leise.

„Bitte, können Sie kommen morgen früh, Siriüs? Wir sind ganz verzweifelt. Wir haben Angst, dass es wird wieder so schlimm wenn Spritzenwirkung geht vorbei."

„Ich komme morgen früh" sage ich.

Ein Blick auf den Kalender sagt mir, dass morgen Sonntag ist. Ich muss nicht mal meine ‚Sprechstunde' verschieben. Ich habe ganz offiziell einen ganzen Tag Zeit.

**oooOOOooo**

Am nächsten Morgen appariere ich schon um acht in die Nähe von Springtime Farm. Ich will kein Auto an den Hacken haben.

Auf mein Klingeln öffnet Selma. Sie sieht aus, als habe sie eine kurze Nacht hinter sich.

„Hallo, Siriüs".

„Guten Tag, Selma. Wie geht es Ihnen?" frage ich.

„Geht schon so. May und Ssandy sind oben. Ich bringen Sie hoch." Sie geht leise voran.

Im Kinderzimmer bietet sich mir ein Anblick, der mir einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter treibt. May hockt neben ihrer Tochter auf dem Bett. Ihre Kupferlocken sind wirr und unter ihren schönen Augen sind dunkle Ringe. Sie hält Sandy im Arm, die zittert und leise wimmert. Die Augen des Kindes sind unfokussiert.

Ich knie mich zu den beiden neben die Matratze. „Würden Sie uns bitte alleine lassen, Selma?"

Die junge Schwedin nickt und ich höre ihre leisen Schritte sich die Treppe hinunter entfernen.

„May?"

„Ich bin so froh, dass Sie da sind Sirius. Bitte, helfen sie ihr." Sie klingt atemlos. „Die letzten Nächte waren schon schlecht, aber gestern Nacht – das war Horror. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Wir waren gestern reiten, sie wollte selbst zu Lucas, ihrem Pony, aber als wir die Pferde hinterher zurück gebracht haben, war sie plötzlich ganz komisch. Erst wollte sie nicht ins Bett und dann hörten wir plötzlich ihre Schreie. Es hörte sich, an würde ihr gerade wieder Gewalt angetan." Sie fängt wieder an zu weinen.

Ich versuche, sie zu erreichen. „May?"

Sie reagiert, im Gegensatz zu Sandy. „Hören Sie, ich werde Sandy jetzt helfen. Ich muss ihr aber erst einmal ein starkes Medikament geben, zum sie aus diesem Schockzustand zu befreien. Dafür verspreche ich, dass es Sandy besser gehen wird."

„Alles, was Sie wollen, Sirius. Aber helfen Sie meinem Mädchen."

Ich atme tief durch. „Gut, okay."

Sie schluchzt sie leise. Ihre Augen sind groß und sehr rotgerändert. Ich möchte sie am liebsten in meine Arme ziehen und ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht küssen. Aus meiner Jacke ziehe ich einen _Dolorsomnus_. Mundungus hat ihn letzte Nacht in Nocturn Alley besorgt. Es ist kein Risiko, denn ich weiß, über welchen Laden Snivellus seine Tränke vertreibt und ich habe Dung mit der Hölle gedroht, sollte er ihn woanders besorgen.

Ich lasse die dunkelblaue Flüssigkeit in der Phiole kreisen. Der typische Schattenwurf. Ich war längst nicht so eine Niete in Zaubertränke wie Moony. Einen ‚Snape' erkenne ich, wenn ich ihn sehe. Zu oft haben nur die Tränke des verhassten Brauers meine Ängste vertrieben. Er ist ein verdammtes Tränkegenie.

Jetzt setze ich die Phiole an Sandys Lippen. Sie schluckt brav, die Hälfte wird wohl reichen. Die Wirkung setzt sofort ein. Ihre Atmung wird ruhiger, ihre Augen bekommen Fokus.

„Hey Sandy" begrüße ich sie leise im Hier und Jetzt.

„Padfoot" sagt sie leise und lächelt, bevor sie in einen ruhigen Schlaf weg driftet.

May sieht mich mit großen Augen an. „Was haben Sie ihr gegeben? Ein Psychopharmakon?"

„Es ist rein pflanzlich" beruhige ich sie. „Ihnen würde es auch helfen. Sandy wird jetzt ohnehin ein paar Stunden schlafen. Das sollten sie auch tun."

Ich reiche ihr das Fläschchen. Sie riecht daran. „Es enthält Alkohol" sagt sie.

„Ein Wurzeldestillat" erkläre ich. „Man muss es alkoholisch machen, sonst löst es die Zutaten nicht."

Sie wirft noch einen Blick auf Sandy, die ruhig schläft und setzt den _Dolorsomnus_ an. Es dauert bei ihr eine Weile, aber dann setzt die beruhigende Wirkung ein. Als sie schläft, nehme ich sie vorsichtig hoch und trage sie in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Sie hat eine Art Diwan mit rotem Bett-Himmel. Das ganze Zimmer ist in sanften Rot- und Goldtönen gehalten. Ich fühle mich sofort wie daheim.

Vorsichtig lege ich sie ab. Ihr Mund ist leicht geöffnet, und ich widerstehe nur schwer dem Impuls, die vollen, weichen Lippen zu küssen.

Zurück in Sandys Zimmer habe ich den Stab schon in der Hand, als mir einfällt, dass ich nicht genau weiß, wie sich der _Dolorsomnus_ mit dem _Obliviate_ verträgt. Überhaupt wirken Vergessenszauber besser bei wachen Personen.

Da ich ohnehin einen Plan habe, stecke ich meinen Stab wieder weg und gehe hinunter in die Küche.

Ich finde Selma und Kaffee und Muffins mit Blaubeeren. Wir hören uns ein paar Stonesplatten an, quatschen und ich biete ihr das „du" an. Außerdem kümmert sich Selma um das Telefon, das immer wieder klingelt, weil Reitschüler oder andere „Pferdeleute" anrufen.

Irgendwann fragt sie mich: „Du sagt mir, Siriüs, was machen Remüss, wenn er nicht Tierarzt ist?"

„Wie meinst du das?" frage ich erstaunt.

Sie zögert einen Moment. „Vielleicht das ist lächerlich, aber Sandy sagt mich, dass er ist Varge – eine Mondwolf."

Ich spucke spontan meinen Kaffee über das Sofa und sie liest mir die Wahrheit aus den Augen.

Sie geht in die Küche und holt einen Lappen. Dann sagt sie: „Ich habt geahnt, er ist anders. Ganze Spuren von Kämpfe an seine Hände und Arme. Habt ich ihn gesehen in Badezimmeren. Hat er Handtuch übergezogen, aber ich habt gesehen. Erst habt ich gedacht, er ist vielleicht in Gefängnis gewesen oder Soldat in Fremdenlegion. Aber Sandy immer sagt er ist Wolf."

Ich bemühe mich um Worte. „Hattest du keine Angst?"

„Bisschen, ja. Aber hat ihn mitgebracht Harriet. War er mit sie seit Weihnachten. Wenn er wäre gefährlich, Harriet bringt nicht ihn her zu uns, ich weiß sicher. Außerdem Remüss ist gute Mann. Liebt er Sandy wirklich."

„Dann muss ich Dir ja nicht mehr viel erklären" sage ich. „Du weißt alles, was wichtig ist."

Sie lächelt. „Hat meine Großmutter immer von Varge erzählt, wenn war ich kleine Flicka …Mädchen. Aber weiß ich nicht, was bist du. Bist du nur Remüss' Freund oder auch ein Varge? Du hast keine Spuren an deinen Arme."

Ich denke kurz nach, dann ziehe ich meinen Stab.

„_Wingardium leviosa_" – meine Kaffeetasse schwebt. Selma starrt wie paralysiert auf die Tasse. Ich lasse sie auf den Tisch zurück sinken.

„Ich bin ein Zauberer, Selma. Aber du darfst es niemandem sagen – auch May nicht. Noch nicht. Es ist verboten, dass nicht-magische Menschen es wissen. Ich werde versuchen, Sandy mit meiner Magie zu helfen." Ich beobachte das Mädchen.

Sie schweigt eine ganze Weile, dann sagt sie: „Du willst May sagen, was du bist?"

Ich erwidere ihren Blick. „Ja, das habe ich vor."

„Wirst du sie auch sagen, was Remüss ist? Das würde sie helfen zu verstehen."

Ich wickle eine Haarsträhne um den Finger. Eine blöde Angewohnheit. „Ich habe eigentlich kein Recht dazu. Es ist seine Sache, es ihr zu sagen oder nicht. Aber verdammt, sie sollte es wissen. Nur nicht heute, Selma. Nicht alles auf einmal. Deal?"

Ich strecke ihr meine Hand hin.

Sie zögert, dann ergreift sie meine Hand und drückt sie. „Deal" sagt sie.

Ich versuche ein Sirius-Grinsen und danke im Stillen der schwedischen Großmutter, die dieses Mädchen vermutlich mit allen Mythen, die der hohe Norden hergibt, gefüttert hat. Sie ist offen und ohne Vorbehalte.

Ich gehe in die Küche und helfe ihr spülen (nach Muggelart, d.h. Einräumen in den Geschirrspüler), wir spielen eine Partie Backgammon, und bei der nächsten Stones-Platte schläft sie auf dem Sofa ein. Ich beschließe, egoistisch zu sein und öffne die Tür zum Garten. Dann gehe ich in den Hund und lasse mich von Padfoots raumgreifenden Galopp über die Wiesen tragen. Nur fliegen ist schöner!

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Nur der Vollständigkeit halber: Soweit ich mich erinnere, ist Tonks Sirius' Cousine 2. Grades, und was sie tun (bzw. sie tun es ja nicht, aber wenn sie es denn täten) ist kein Inzest.

* * *

Ich freue mich über ein Review, liebe Leser/innen! Danke schön :-)) 


	7. Heilung

**Frühlingserwachen **

**Fanfiction von Slytherene **

**ooo **

Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Co. courtesy of J.K.Rowling, Siegfried Farnham courtesy of James Herriot

**oooOOOooo **

**_Einen wunderschönen, verregneten Montagabend! Nein, nein, ich bin noch nicht aus dem Urlaub zurück. Es ist nur eine kurze Rast zwischen zwei Zielen und ein kleines Frühlingserwachen-Update, damit Euch die Zeit nicht zu lang wird. Anbei Kapitel 7 in welchem Sirius als sanfter Exorzist brilliert, mit einem Hang zur Melancholie._**

**_oooOOOooo _**

_**Soundtrack:**_

_**Ein kleines Stückchen von Lena Anderssons „Det bästa som finns" und die extended Selma version von „As tears go by" (Rolling Stones)**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_**  
**_

**7. Heilung**

**Noch in der Deckung des Gartens verwandele ich mich zurück. Zweibeinig und barfuss laufe ich durch das weiche Gras. Ich bin ein Stadtkind, aber ich erinnere mich gut an die wundervollen Sommer in Godric's Hollow bei James und die Besuche in Berwick-upon-tweed bei Remus. Nach fast einem halben Jahr eingesperrt in Grimmauldplatz 12 (von der Vorgeschichte ganz zu schweigen) ist das hier ein Ort der Freiheit, den ich nicht mit der Enge des muffigen Hauptquartiers eintauschen möchte.**

**Im Haus empfängt mich der Duft von gebratenem Fleisch. Aus der Küche höre ich Geklapper und eine Altstimme, die mich beinahe magisch in ihren Bann schlägt. Es ist eine getragene, melancholische Melodie, die durch die dunklen Vokale der skandinavischen Sprache, in der sie intoniert wird, noch zusätzlich gewinnt. Selmas Stimme trägt durch das ganze Haus, ohne dass sie laut singen würde, sie erklimmt die Höhen, ohne mehr Luft durch die Stimme pressen zu müssen und sie sinkt in die tiefen Lagen, wobei sie weich und streichelnd wird.**

**Ich erinnere mich an ein Konzert in Westminster Abbey, in das ich eines Abends durch Zufall hinein geriet. Vier Sänger intonierten alte geistliche Liturgien aus dem sechzehnten Jahrhundert, und auch bei dieser Gruppe sang eine junge Altistin, an die ich bereitwillig mein Herz verloren hätte, wäre sie nicht mit dem Tenor liiert gewesen. Vor allem aber erinnere ich mich an die sakrale, feierliche Stimmung, die ich in dieser Kirche angesichts von Kerzen, der hohen Kuppel, dem intensiven Weihrauchduft und der wundervollen Klänge empfand. **

**Selmas Gesang erzeugt diese fast andächtigen Gefühle ganz ohne Kirche und Weihrauch.**

**Irgendwann bemerkt sie mich im Türrahmen und hält inne. **

„**Das war wirklich wunderschön" sage ich gerührt und nehme ihr die Teller ab, die sie mir reicht. **

„**Habe ich gesingt in Gospelchor zuhause in Schweden, aber hier leider gibt's keinen" sagt sie. „Aber singe ich gerne auch alleine und mit Freunde, immer egal wo. Musik lebt in mein Herz."**

„**Das kann man leicht hören" antworte ich. Mir fehlen etwas die Worte, und das passiert mir bei Frauen nicht oft.**

**Ich frage nach May und Sandy, Selma sagt, dass sie beide noch schlafen. Ich vergewissere mich vorsichtshalber. Sandy schläft tief, sie ist noch völlig in den sanften Wellen des _Dolorsomnus_ gewogen. Auch bei May hält die Wirkung des Tranks wohl noch eine Weile an. Ich decke sie noch einmal zu und streiche mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre jetzt rosige Wange. Ihre Haut ist warm und zart, und ich möchte meine Wange gegen die ihre legen und so verharren und nichts als diese sanfte Wärme spüren.**

**Ihre Lider flattern und ich ziehe mich dezent zurück, ich will sie nicht erschrecken.**

**Wir essen unten zusammen, Selma und ich, es gibt kleine runde Fleischbällchen mit einer Sahnesauce, die einen Hauch von Calvados verströmt und dazu gekochte Kartoffeln und grünen Salat mit Kräutern aus dem Garten. Wenn man wie ich vorzugsweise von Toast und Hundekuchen lebt, weiß man ein gutes Essen definitiv zu schätzen. Ich denke an Moonys dünne Gestalt und frage mich, wie er bei dieser Kost hier nicht mindestens zehn Kilo in vier Wochen zugelegt hat. **

„**Sag mal, Selma, hat es Remus bei Dir nicht geschmeckt?"**

**Sie lacht zuerst. „Hat er gegessen viel wie eine Bär, meistens." Doch dann wird sie ernst: „Aber manchmal er war – wie sagt man bei Euch? – voll eine schwere Traurigkeit, das macht krank. Dann er hat kaum angerührt meine schöne Essen. Habt ich ihm sehr geschimpft einmal, aber dann hat mir leid getan, und ich sagt ihm, dass er muss nicht essen wenn will er nicht. Aber danach hat er immer gegessen, wenigstens ein bisschen."**

**Ich erinnere mich an Hogwarts, und daran wie sehr schon damals der Wolf dem Jungen Remus die Nahrung entzogen hat. Selbst unter der besten ‚Pflege' der Hauselfen war Moony nie mehr als „gerade so nicht untergewichtig". Der Wolf hat den Effekt eines ausgewachsenen Hundebandwurms. **

**Ich selbst habe mich von Askaban immer noch nicht völlig erholt, und die Unfähigkeit, selber einkaufen zu gehen, macht es nicht einfacher in Grimmauldplatz. Ich kann schließlich Molly nicht mit detaillierten Einkaufslisten los schicken. Ich bitte manchmal Tonks, aber sie arbeitet viel und hat neben den Schichten für den Orden kaum Zeit für eigene Interessen. Dennoch habe ich über die Monate zugelegt und mich sogar mit ein paar Hanteln gequält, damit sich die Masse dort aufbaut, wo sie hingehört.**

**Ich frage mich, ob ich nicht einen schwedischen Hauselfen erstehen sollte, wann immer mein Gringotts – Verlies freigegeben wird. An diese Fleischbällchen und das reichliche Frühstück könnte ich mich problemlos gewöhnen. Vielleicht kann ich Selma abwerben?**

„**Wie lange arbeitest du schon bei May?" frage ich sie.**

„**Hat ich gekommen vor zweieinhalbes Jahr, nur für sechs Monaten zu verbesseren mein Englisch, aber mein Englisch hat schlecht geblieben, also ich muss noch weiter hier sein. Kümmert ich mich um Sandy und Küche, und liebe ich sehr die Pferde. Den einen Fuchs heißt „Feuerdrachen", soll May ihn schon lange verkaufen, aber lasst sie ihn hier für mich."**

„**Und was machst du wenn du nicht kochst und reitest? Hast du Freunde?" **

**Was macht eine Neunzehnjährige auf dem Land, ohne Kinos und Theater und Familie, frage ich mich. **

„**Ich gehe viel mit die anderen Au-Pairs, wir gehen mal ins Pub und mal ins Kino, dann ich macht Musik mit eine Band und schreibe ich meine eigene Texte und Noten."**

„**Beeindruckend" stelle ich fest. „Und magst du die englischen Jungs?"**

**Sie kichert und antwortet: „Ja, mag ich manchmal einen, aber sucht ich noch der Richtige. Aber bist du zu alt für mich, Siriüs."**

**Ich schlucke und muss dann lachen. Ich bin Mitte dreißig, aber ja, sie hat Recht, ich bin zu alt. **

„**So war es nicht gemeint" grinse ich sie an. Merlin, „zu alt", das hat noch keine zu mir gesagt. Aber es ist auch fünfzehn Jahre her, dass ich zuletzt eine Neunzehnjährige angesprochen habe.**

„**Willst du sehen meine Kompositioner?" fragt sie, und sie ist enthusiastisch, als ich bejahe.**

**Ich verbringe die nächsten zwei Stunden damit, auf ihrer Gitarre, die so edel ist wie ich noch keine in der Hand hatte, ihre Stücke anzuspielen. Ich stelle fest, dass es mit dem Gitarre spielen fast so ist wie dem Liebe machen, man verlernt es nicht völlig. Meine Finger sind eingerostet (beim Gitarre spielen!), aber sie finden sich doch langsam in die Akkorde und Zupfmuster, die Selma mit ihrer klaren Schrift auf die Seiten geschrieben hat. Ihre Musik ist eine eigenartige Mischung aus Balladen und Blues, mit einem Touch irischer Schwermut und schwedischer Folklore. Sie ist zu reif für eine so junge Frau und ich frage mich, warum Selma sich wirklich hier in Springtime Farm vor der Welt versteckt.**

**Irgendwann spiele ich „As tears go by" und Selma singt, dass es Mick Jagger das Neidgelb ins Gesicht treiben würde.**

„**Lasst Euch nicht stören" sagt May von der Treppe her, als ich sie dort im Halbdunkel entdecke. Sie hat einen dunkelblauen Morgenrock an und ihre Haare mit einem Tuch gebändigt. Sie sieht nun viel ausgeruhter aus – und wunderschön.**

„**Schlaft Sandy noch?" fragt Selma. „Habt ich geguckt zuletzt als ich habt geholt die Noten."**

„**Sie schläft noch, aber ich denke, sie wird demnächst aufwachen. Als ich eben Licht angemacht habe, hat sie sich die Decke über den Kopf gezogen. Es kommt mir vor, als fürchte sie sich vor der Welt" sagt sie, und in ihrer Stimme liegt ein Anflug von Verzweiflung.**

**May kommt mir vor, als fürchte sie sich vor der kommenden Nacht, vor noch mehr Schreien und Wimmern, und vor der Hilflosigkeit, die es mit sich bringt.**

„**Dann wird es jetzt langsam Zeit" sage ich und stelle die Gitarre zur Seite. Ich bleibe vor der Treppe stehen und streife May, als ich hinauf steige. **

„**Kommen Sie" höre ich mich sagen. **

**Natürlich könnte ich sie aus dem Kinderzimmer verbannen und hinterher etwas von perfekter Hypnose erzählen (und vor zwei Tagen im Sandkasten hatte ich das auch noch vor). Sandy wäre damit geholfen. Es entspäche den Geheimhaltungsabkommen, aber was interessieren mich noch die Gesetze einer magischen Gesellschaft, für die ich ein Mörder und Verbrecher bin?**

**Sie ist Sandys Mutter und sie hat ein Recht, zu wissen, was mit ihrer Tochter geschieht. Sie ist – da gebe ich Moony Recht – ausreichend belogen worden.**

**Wir betreten das Kinderzimmer und sie setzt sich an Sandys Bett. Die Kleine lugt unter der Bettdecke hervor, ihre Augen sind immer noch rot und verweint. Ich hocke mich neben das Bett und begebe mich auf Augenhöhe mit dem Kind.**

**Ich brauche einen Einstieg, der Vertrauen schafft, und von allem, worein Sandy Vertrauen hat, kenne ich Remus am besten.**

„**Hallo Sandy. Selma sagt, du weißt, was Remus in Wirklichkeit ist?" frage ich sie.**

**Nicken.**

„**Das ist nicht schlimm für dich, Sandy. Er würde dir niemals wehtun. Wir wissen beide, dass es nicht Remus war, der dir wehgetan hat." Ich warte einen Moment, sie sagt aber nichts.**

„**Nachdem du weißt, was Remus ist, willst du auch wissen, was ich bin?"**

**Wieder ein Nicken, diesmal kräftiger. Sie sieht mich neugierig an. Ich hole meinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel.**

„**Padfoot" sagt sie leise. May sieht irritiert aus, aber sie ist ruhig und passiv.**

„**Padfoot gehört zu mir und Remus, ja" sage ich. „Weißt du, was das hier ist?"**

**Ich lasse den Stab vor ihrer Nase durch meine Finger tanzen. Sie schüttelt den Kopf.**

„**Das" sage ich, „ist kein gewöhnliches Stück Holz. Es ist ein Zauberstab. Und ich bin ein Zauberer – ein guter Zauberer. Ich kann kleine Sachen fliegen lassen und Blumen aus der Luft hervor zaubern. Willst du's sehen?"**

**Sie nickt heftig. Ich liebe die Neugier von Kindern, sie ist ein verlässlicher Partner und siegt fast immer über die Angst.**

„**_Flores leonis_" sage ich leise. Aus meinem Stab springt ein Strauß Löwenzahn hervor.**

**Sandy lacht und May schlägt eine Hand vor den Mund. Ihre Augen drücken eine Mischung aus Misstrauen und Irritation aus. Sie denkt, dass ich die Blumen aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt habe, wird mir klar. Das macht aber nichts, solange sie mich arbeiten lässt, denn wichtig ist jetzt nur, was Sandy denkt.**

„**Glaubst du, dass ich zaubern kann?" frage ich das Mädchen.**

**Heftiges Nicken. Ihr Gesicht strahlt. Gut, denn jetzt werde ich sie ein letztes Mal in die Hölle ziehen müssen.**

„**Ich weiß von dem bösen Mann, vor dem du Angst hast" sage ich unvermittelt. Sandys Gesicht wird blass und ihre Augen weiten sich vor Angst. An den hatte sie gerade nicht gedacht, ich weiß.**

„**Ich kann machen, dass er für immer verschwindet" setze ich schnell hinzu. „Mit meinem Zauberstab geht das."**

**Sie starrt mich an. May legt ihre hübsche Stirn in Falten. Ich merke, dass ihr das zu weit geht.**

„**Vertrauen Sie mir, ich weiß, was ich tue" flüstere ich ihr zu.**

**Sie seufzt und nickt. Gut, denn ich kann nicht riskieren, dass sie mir im entscheidenden Moment in den Arm fällt.**

„**Also, Sandy, wenn du willst, lasse ich ihn für immer verschwinden. Willst du das?"**

**Ich versenke meinen Blick in ihrem. Ihre Augen sind angstvoll geweitet, aber schließlich kommt ein stummes Nicken.**

„**Gut" sage ich ernsthaft. „Aber ich kann das nicht alleine. Du musst mir helfen. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst. Und deine Mama auch." Ich sehe zu May herüber.**

„**Als erstes musst du deine Mama ganz fest an die Hand nehmen. Man braucht drei Leute, um böse Männer weg zu zaubern. Kannst du das mal machen?"**

**Sandy nickt wieder und greift mit ihrer kleinen Hand nach den schlanken Fingern ihrer Mutter. Ich sehe, wie Mays Haut unter dem Druck weiß wird. Gut, das Kind ist schon mal entschlossen.**

„**So, und jetzt Sandy, ist es ganz besonders wichtig, dass du sehr still hältst, wenn ich dir den Zauberstab an den Kopf halte. Das schaffst du doch?"**

**Ein zögerndes Nicken.**

„**Sirius, muss dieser ganze Hokuspokus sein?" fragt May leise.**

„**Oh ja, Mama von Sandy, der Hokuspokos ist sehr wichtig beim Zaubern" sage ich in normaler Lautstärke und sehr ernsthaft. Dann füge ich leiser hinzu: „Halten sie Sandys Hand und strahlen sie soviel Ruhe aus, wie sie können. Ich beginne jetzt die eigentliche Hypnose. Bitte vertrauen sie mir. Sie sind eine wichtige Hilfe für Sandy."**

**Das ist offensichtlich die Sprache, die May versteht, denn sie nimmt jetzt Sandys Hand in ihre beiden Hände.**

**Ich lege den Stab an Sandys Schläfe und konzentriere mich. **

„**_Legilimens_."**

**Sandys Geist ist offen und voller farbiger Bilder. Ich war noch nie in den Gedanken eines Kindes, aber ich habe darüber gelesen. Ich sehe eine jüngere May, ich sehe einen jungen Mann mit blonden Haaren, der Sandy zulächelt und sich dann zu ihrer Mutter dreht, auf Sandy zeigt und sehr ärgerlich aussieht. Ich sehe May weinen, ich sehe viele Ponys und Bilder aus der Schule. Ich beeile mich, vorwärts zu kommen. Bilder strömen an mir vorbei wie Werbetafeln an einer amerikanischen Ausfallstraße. Ich suche nach etwas Vertrautem, dass mir zeigt, wann ich in der jüngeren Vergangenheit angekommen bin.**

**Ich sehe – nein, erst höre ich Selma, sie lacht und singt, und ich schmecke Pfannkuchen auf der Zunge. Dann ist da immer wieder May und ein Pony, May am Strand, May mit dem Wasserschlauch im Garten. Ich persönlich finde es nett, dass Sandy mich mit Bikinibildern ihrer Mutter bombardiert, aber ich kann mich jetzt nicht darauf einlassen. Ich habe etwas anderes zu tun. Auf einem großen Pferd, einem schweren Schecken, sehe ich eine jüngere Harriet. Sie ist braungebrannt und ihre Haare haben die Farbe von Honig. Sie hat nichts gemein mit der bleichen Frau, die ich zuletzt in ihrer Küche ihres Hauses gesehen habe. Sie sieht aus wie jemand, der das Leben liebt und ist kaum wieder zu erkennen. Und dann – endlich – sehe und höre ich Moony. Er erklärt, wo kleine Schweine herkommen. Ich muss unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Er ist sachlich und distanziert, aber er hört genau auf Sandys Fragen und beantwortet soviel wie nötig, aber auch nicht mehr. Er lässt den Ballast weg. Ich bedaure zutiefst, dass er nicht lehren darf. Es wäre sein Leben. **

**Dann werden die Farben plötzlich dunkel, sie verblassen zu einem kontrastreichen Schwarzweiß-Film mit schnellen Schnitten. Ich spüre Sandys Panik, jemand, den sie kennt, tut etwas Schreckliches mit ihr. Sie hat plötzlich Angst und Schmerzen. Außerhalb ihres Kopfes und meines Zaubers höre ich sie wimmern. **

**Ich greife nach Mays Hand und drücke sie fest. Sie muss jetzt die Angst ihrer Tochter aushalten, und auch wenn sie es nur von außen sieht, muss es schrecklich für sie sein. **

**Vor mir erscheint ein Bild: ein grauer langer Kittel, Füße mit Gummistiefeln. Der Kittel ist voller Blut.**

‚**Merlin, nein!' flehe ich. ‚Das kann einfach nicht stimmen. Lass es nicht wahr sein.' **

**Und dann drücken mir große Hände beinahe die Luft ab. Ich greife mit unsichtbaren Händen nach diesen Mörderklauen und ziehe sie von meinem Hals weg, der in Wirklichkeit Sandys Hals ist. Ich starre auf diese Hände, weil ich in Sandys Gedanken zu klein bin, um das Gesicht zu sehen.**

**Es sind die Hände eines Mannes, und sie tragen keine, Merlin-sei-dank, keine Narben.**

**Dann explodiert Schmerz in meinem Unterleib und ich weiß, es ist soweit.**

**Ich isoliere den Schmerz und den Kittel-Mann ohne Narben und lasse den Zauber aus meinem Unterbewusstsein explodieren, für den ich meine Energien konzentriere, sie verdichte, bis sie ein feines Florett bilden.**

**Ich nehme die Fechtwaffe und stoße sie dem Grauen Mann in den Leib.**

„**_Obliviate_!" Meine Stimme ist nur ein Flüstern.**

**Der Mann löst sich auf, er hinterlässt eine albtraumhafte Fratze. Die Erinnerung ist schon gelöscht, nur die Angst, die sie ausgelöst hat, ist noch da.**

**Ich steche noch einmal zu.**

„**_Obliviate_!" Meine Hand presst Mays Hand zusammen.**

**Die Fratze zerfließt und bildet sich neu. Sie sieht erschreckend nach einem augenlosen Dementor aus.**

**Ich bin plötzlich schweißgebadet.**

**Unendlich langsam forme ich in meinen Gedanken aus dem Florett eine Art Trichter. Er steckt in einer Flasche, die von blassen, schlanken Hände gehalten wird. Ich kenne das Gesicht, das zu diesen Fingern gehört, und ich begreife nicht, was _er_ hier zu suchen hat. Aber es ist ein Bild aus meinem Kopf, nicht aus Sandys. Es kommt nur darauf an, dass die nebelhafte Angstfratze eingesaugt wird, und wenn ich dazu Severus brauche, sei's drum. **

„**_Obliviate_!"**

**Es kostet ihn, den Tränkemeister, der in meinem Hirn spukt, ein geisterhaftes Lächeln und eine befehlende Geste, und der Nebel verschwindet in der bauchigen Glasflasche, die er mit geschickten Fingern mittels eines Glasstopfens verkorkt.**

**Die Bilder in Sandys Kopf werden wieder bunt, und über einen grünen Rasen toben zwei Hunde, ein heller Labrador und ein zottiger Schwarzer. Beide rennen einem schmalen, dunklen Stock hinterher. Merlin sei dank, es ist vollbracht.**

„**_Finite incatatem_!"**

**Ich lasse den Stab sinken und bin froh, wieder meine eigenen Ängste pflegen zu können, in meinem eigenen Kopf. Die, mit denen ich umgehen kann – oder eher muss.**

**Sandy sitzt im Bett und ihre Augen sind leer und blicklos.**

**Ich schnippe vor ihrer Nase mit meinen Fingern.**

**Sie schüttelt den Kopf und sieht erst mich, dann ihre Mutter an.**

„**Ist er weg?" frage ich.**

„**Wer ist weg?" fragt Sandy zurück. Irritiert guckt sie mich an.**

„**Oh mein Gott" schluchzt May und bricht in Tränen aus. „Du sprichst ja wieder, mein Schatz."**

„**Padfoot ist gerade weg" sage ich. „Aber er kann dich demnächst mal besuchen kommen".**

„**Oh ja!" Sandys Augen strahlen, sie lacht und fragt gleich, ob Remus auch kommt.**

„**Remus kann nicht kommen im Moment, Süße" erkläre ich, und der Gedanke an meinen Freund unter montenegrinischen Werwölfen verursacht mir ein unangenehmes Ziehen im Bauch. „Aber ich soll dich von ihm grüßen und dir sagen, dass er an dich denkt."**

**Sandy freut sich offensichtlich und klettert auf den Schoß ihrer Mutter. Sie kuschelt sich in Mays Arme und beginnt, eine Geschichte aus der Schule zu erzählen. Sie hört sich ein bisschen wirr an, aber es ist Kommunikation, und es ist angstfrei.**

**Ich beschließe, den Beiden ein bisschen Zeit füreinander zu lassen und verkrümle mich nach unten zu Selma, die schon wieder in der Küche in irgendwelchen Töpfen rührt.**

„**Wie geht es Sandy?" fragt sie besorgt.**

„**Jetzt schon besser, und ab morgen hoffentlich wieder gut. Sie wird ein bisschen aufgekratzt sein heute Abend, sie hat ja den ganzen Tag geschlafen."**

**Selma nickt und füllt den Teig, den sie bis eben gerührt hat, in eine Backform. Als der Kuchen im Ofen steht, sagt sie, dass sie jetzt gerne selbst einmal nach Sandy sehen möchte. Sie verschwindet im oberen Stockwerk, und einige Zeit später höre ich May die Treppe herunter kommen.**

„**Hi" grinse ich. „Wie geht es unserer kleinen Patientin?"**

„**Sie spielt mit ihren Stofftieren" entgegnet May und lässt sich aufs Sofa sinken. Sie mustert mich kritisch.**

„**Ich habe schon viel über Hypnose gelesen und Fernsehberichte darüber gesehen, aber so etwas wie das heute war nicht dabei."**

„**Und?" frage ich. „Es geht ihr doch besser."**

„**Für den Augenblick, ja. Ich vermute, was Sie tun, ist eine Art Suggestion. Sie lassen sie glauben, dass es nichts gibt, keinen bösen Mann. Aber was, wenn sie feststellt, dass es ihn doch gibt? Wenn die suggestive Wirkung nachlässt?"**

**Ich setze mich ihr gegenüber auf den Sessel. Dieses Gespräch verspricht schwierig zu werden, und ich habe einen sehr fordernden Zauber hinter mir. **

„**Ich nehme an, es ist nicht ausreichend, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass die Ängste aller Erfahrung nach nicht zurück kommen werden?" frage ich.**

**May sieht skeptisch aus. **

„**Ich möchte das so gerne glauben, Sirius. Ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich sehr dankbar sein muss. Sie sind ein viel beschäftigter Arzt, und jetzt haben sie ihren ganzen Sonntag geopfert, und ich bin eine hysterische, überkritische Mutter."**

**Ich muss lachen. „Ich bin gerne gekommen. Und sie sind nicht hysterisch, nur besorgt. Ich kann das gut verstehen. An Ihrer Stelle hätte ich auch Zweifel und Fragen. Aber Sie können mir glauben, dass die Albträume jetzt vorbei sein werden."**

**Sie seufzt. „Ich weiß nur einfach nicht, was ich tun soll, wenn sie wieder anfangen."**

„**Dann haben Sie eine Handynummer, die Sie jederzeit anrufen können" versichere ich ihr. **

„**Also gut" lenkt sie ein. **

**Doch ich bemerke, dass sie immer noch nicht überzeugt ist. Auch wenn ich eigentlich entschlossen war, ihr zu erklären, wie Sandy geholfen wurde, überlege ich es mir jetzt anders. **

**May scheint nicht bereit zu sein, um mit Magie konfrontiert zu werden. Wie viele Muggel sucht sie krampfhaft nach einer naturwissenschaftlichen Erklärung für das, was sie im Kinderzimmer gesehen hat.**

**Das Gespräch mit Sandy über Zauberei – ein psychologischer Aufbau von Vertrauen zwischen Therapeut und Patientin.**

**Der Löwenzahn – ein Taschenspielertrick.**

**Der Legilimens – eine Konzentrationsübung, bestenfalls vorbereitende Meditation.**

**Der Vergessenszauber – eine Suggestion.**

**Ich halte es für besser, die Situation für heute zu beenden und erhebe mich von dem Sessel. **

„**Ich werde noch einmal nach ihr sehen" sage ich und mache mich auf den Weg ins Kinderzimmer.**

**Selma und Sandy sind versunken in einem Verkaufsgespräch. Der Teddy, den Sandy hält, verhandelt mit Selmas Puppe über den Kauf eines Barbiepferdes (ich verbringe zu viel Zeit mit den Kindern von Kingsley, alles Mädchen. Aber Babysitten gehört zu den Dingen, die ich für den Orden tun kann, während Kingsley und seine Frau Streife gehen in der Mysteriumsabteilung.).**

**Leise schließe ich die Tür wieder.**

**May erwartet mich am Fuß der Treppe.**

„**Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dem Verlauf heute" sage ich und es entspricht der Wahrheit.**

„**Ich werde in zwei Tagen noch einmal selbst nach Sandy sehen."**

**Ich gehe in den Flur und nehme meine Lederjacke (ich konnte nicht widerstehen; Moony würde mich tadeln, aber er ist wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Balkan und ich habe immerhin ein Hemd mit Krawatte angezogen, heute eine in Rot) von der Garderobe.**

„**Rufen Sie mich jederzeit an, May, falls es Probleme oder offene Fragen geben sollte."**

**Sie nickt und ich räuspere mich. „Ich bin immer für Sandy… für meine Patienten da." Shit, ich kriege die Kurve nicht.**

„**Danke, Sirius" sagt sie und streicht sich eine rote Locke aus der Stirn. Ich möchte das wirklich für sie tun, ersatzweise finden meine Finger eine Strähne meiner eigenen langen Haare.**

„**Bis übermorgen" sage ich und scharre verlegen mit den Schuhen. Ich möchte etwas Verbindliches und möglichst Geistreiches sagen, aber mein Kopf ist wie leer gefegt. May lächelt abwesend, sie ist in Gedanken längst wieder bei ihrer Tochter, nickt noch einmal und schließt dann die Türe.**

**Ich starre auf die Maserung des hellen Holzes. Merlin, ich fühle mich wie ein Idiot. Es ist doch wunderbar gelaufen, ich müsste glücklich und zufrieden sein. Stattdessen habe ich das irrsinnige Bedürfnis, eine Blechdose über den Hof zu kicken oder anderweitig meine Frustration loszuwerden.**

**Was habe ich erwartet? Das sie mir nach vollzogenem Zauber um den Hals fällt und mir sagt, dass sie auf ewig mein ist? Ich bin der vermeintliche Arzt ihrer Tochter und nichts anderes als diese Lüge verbindet uns. **

**Wie die Dinge liegen, könnte ich nicht einmal ihr Hausmädchen für mich gewinnen, dem ich ‚zu alt' bin.**

**Wo ist er nur hin, der unwiderstehliche Sirius Black, dem die Herzen der Frauen so zahlreich zuflogen, dass er nicht wusste, welches er zuerst brechen sollte?**

**Irgendwo in den Katakomben der Festung im wogenden Meer der schottischen See ist er mir verloren gegangen, von düsteren Kapuzenträgern aufgesaugt und zu einem Geist meiner Vergangenheit degradiert. **

**Die Erkenntnis wäscht über mich wie ein Schwall eisigen Wassers: Ich wüsste nicht einmal mehr, was ich mit den zufliegenden Herzen tun sollte, denn sie würden meinen Kummer nicht lindern.**

**Was mir bleibt ist das düstere Haus am Grimmauldplatz, das Gefängnis meiner Kindertage, dass ich keiner Frau als Heim anbieten könnte (von Bellatrix vielleicht einmal abgesehen) und das endlose Warten. Auf das nächste Ordenstreffen, auf Moonys Rückkehr, auf Harrys Ferien, auf einen finalen Kampf.**

**Doch bevor ich mich der Dunkelheit und dem Warten preisgebe, wird es noch einen Ausflug in die Traumwelt geben, die Springtime Farm bedeutet. Noch einmal ein übermorgen, an dem ich einen Termin habe. Daran, dass Sandys Therapie irgendwann beendet sein wird, ohne ein übermorgen, weigere ich mich zu denken.**

**Mit einem letzten Blick über die wilde Frühlingswiese vor Mays Haus appariere ich zurück nach London.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**TBC**


	8. Nächtliche Konfrontation

**Frühlingserwachen **

**Fanfiction von Slytherene **

**ooo **

Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Co. courtesy of J.K.Rowling, Siegfried Farnham courtesy of James Herriot

**oooOOOooo **

_Hallo, mein zauberhaften Königinnen und Könige der Nacht, hier etwas Neues aus Slytherene's Magical Menagerie. Bin eben mal von unter der Brücke aufgetaucht und kümmere mich um den beliebtesten Streuner im Fandom. Es wurde ja vehement von mir gefordert, sein Leiden zu beenden. Leute, Ihr wisst schon, was es bedeutet, einer Tierärztin zu sagen, sie soll „das Leiden des armen Hundes beenden"?_

_Da mir nichts ferner liegt als Padfoot einzuschläfern, kredenzen wir ihm doch erst einmal eine unerwartet turbulente Nacht, ein paar wirklich ungewöhnliche Träume, einen fröhlichen Nachmittag mit einer wirklich wichtigen Tätigkeit für den Orden und einen Morgen „unter Caniden"_

_Soundtrack:_

_Melissa Etheridge „Sweet Pain",_

_Cyndi Lauper "Girls just want to have fun",_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Nächtliche Konfrontation und kindliche Kunst**

Grimmauldplatz Zwölf ist dunkler und abweisender denn je, als ich an diesem Abend nach stundenlangem planlosen Herumlaufen durch das graue, verregnete Muggellondon zurückkomme.

Niemand vom Orden ist da, und so beschließe ich nach einer heißen Dusche, nach oben in die Bibliothek zu gehen um zu lesen und mich abzulenken.

Doch es fällt mir schwer mich auf den „Almanach der Muggelkunde" zu konzentrieren, und die Stille lastet bleiern auf dem Haus.

Nach einer Weile gebe ich auf, klappe den Wälzer zusammen und lösche mit einem Schlenker meines Stabs die Kerzen.

Das große Fenster und die Balkontüre führen auf die hintere Seite des Hauses, ich trete hinaus und lasse meinen Blick über die Lichter der Stadt bis hoch zu den blass am Himmel stehenden Sternen schweifen. Der Mond ist eine halbe Scheibe und ich muss an Remus denken.

Von Mad Eye weiß ich, dass es kein großes Problem dargestellt hat, Westenra abzufangen. Sie haben ihn sicher in einer Dependance des Ordens untergebracht, und er wird gut bewacht werden, bis Moony wieder aus Montenegro zurückkehrt – falls er denn wieder zurückkommt.

Ich mache mir große Sorgen. Es waren nur zwei Tage, einer davon Vollmond, die Moony hier im Hauptquartier in Grimmauldplatz war, bevor der Orden ihn wieder fort getrieben hat.

Das Wissen um die Gefährlichkeit der Mission, auf die Dumbledore meinen Freund diesmal wieder geschickt hat, schnürt mir den Magen ab.

Remus ist umsichtig und clever, aber dieses Mal ist es ein wahres Himmelfahrtskommando.

Snape steckt hinter dieser Gemeinheit, denke ich und grolle. Aber nein, es ist unsinnig, dem Tränkemeister die Schuld zu geben. Ohne seine Information würde der Orden in ein paar Monaten einem schwierigen Problem gegenüber stehen. Ich bezweifele nicht, dass Moony seinen Auftrag meistern könnte, falls ihm das Glück wenigstens ein bisschen hold ist. Es ist nicht seine erste Werwolfsoperation. (Merlin, diese Leningradgeschichte beschäftigt mich.)

Aber die Führung mehrerer Rudel auszulöschen ist eine andere Kategorie als die bisherigen Missionen. Nicht nur, dass der Auftrag gefährlich und schwierig ist, er ist moralisch mehr als fragwürdig und wird Moonys Psyche bis zum Äußersten belasten. Er ist zwar ein Werwolf, aber er ist kein Killer. Genau genommen ist Moony der sanfteste Mensch, den ich kenne, oder zumindest war er es einmal. Manchmal beschleicht mich jedoch das Gefühl, dass von dieser Sanftheit nur eine Fassade der Höflichkeit, eine unverkäufliche Moral und ein paar humanistische Prinzipien geblieben sind. Den Rest hat ihm das Leben ausgetrieben. Und was wird davon noch geblieben sein, wenn er von diesem Auftrag zurückkehrt?

Ein Türenklappen unten in der Halle lässt mich aufhorchen und holt mich aus meinen trüben Gedanken. Ich lausche, kann jedoch keine Schritte hören und so bleibe ich leise auf dem Balkon stehen. Etwas bewegt sich an der Tür zur Bibliothek – ein lautloser Schatten - und dann gleitet ein gedämpftes Stablicht an den Büchern entlang.

Niemand aus dem Orden würde sich so verhalten, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Hier ist jemand eingedrungen, der nicht zu uns gehört, obwohl das eigentlich schier unmöglich erscheint angesichts der Sicherungszauber. Es sei denn, man hat uns verraten.

Ich schleiche mich an der Wand entlang. Ich erkenne kaum mehr als den Schatten der Gestalt, die vor dem Regal steht.

„_Expelliarmus_!" forme ich die Worte in meinem Kopf und schleudere den Zauber lautlos auf den Schatten. Der Stab des Anderen verlöscht und fällt klackernd zu Boden, gleichzeitig höre ich einen Schmerzenlaut.

Die dunkle Gestalt sackt halb zusammen.

„_Lux_!" rufe ich und leuchtete einem sich gekrümmt die Seite haltenden Tränkemeister in das maßlos erstaunte Gesicht.

„Merlin, Severus, was machst du hier?" Vor lauter Verwunderung vergesse ich sogar, ihn „Snivellus" zu nennen.

„Black!" presst der Angesprochene zwischen aufeinander gebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Ich wusste, dass du des Wahnsinns bist."

„Warum schleichst du auch im Dunkeln hier herum" frage ich empört, ohne meinen Stab zu senken.

„Warum greifst du in einem gesicherten Hauptquartier jemanden an?" fragt er fauchend zurück. „Selbst du müsstest begriffen haben, dass nur autorisierte Personen hier herein kommen." Er rappelt sich auf und streicht seine Robe glatt.

„Hättest du wie normale Menschen Licht gemacht, hätte ich dich nicht angegriffen" schnauze ich zurück. „Immer wachsam!" zitiere ich Mad Eye.

Mit einem Schlenker meines Stabes entzünde ich die Kerzen im Raum, die ihn sofort in ein weiches Licht tauchen.

Als ich Sniv bei Licht betrachte, wird mir klar, was der Grund für seine Heimlichkeit und sein nächtliches Kommen sein könnte. Seine linke Gesichtshälfte ist grün und blau geschlagen, das Auge geschwollen und von einem geschmackvollen schwarzblauen Veilchen verziert.

„Merlin, unter welchen Waldtroll bist du geraten?" höre ich mich fragen und lächle maliziös, wie ich hoffe. So wollte ich ihn schon lange mal sehen.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Black" faucht er ungehalten.

„Das ist sicher schmerzhaft" bemerke ich teilnahmsvoll und grinse ihn an.

Er verzieht das Gesicht zu einem sardonischen Grinsen. „Außendienste sind gefährlich, Black. Aber das betrifft dich ja nicht, da du davon ja, wie wir alle wissen, befreit bist."

Ich erwidere sein Lächeln und am liebsten würde ich die andere Hälfte seiner Visage in einen zu der lädierten Linken farblich passenden Zustand versetzen. Es würde den Orden nicht weiter bringen, wäre jedoch ungemein befriedigend.

Ich kämpfe einen Moment mit dem Bedürfnis, aber er ist immer noch unbewaffnet und ich werde keinen unbewaffneten Mann angreifen, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss. Nicht mal Sniv. Immerhin bin ich ein ehrenhafter Gryffindor und kein kriecherischer Slytherin.

Und dann kommt mir eine Idee, die fast schon dämonisch ist. Schmerzen werden ihn nicht wirklich treffen, aber etwas anderes. Ich richte meinen Stab auf ihn.

„Das wagst du nicht, Black!" giftet er.

Ich lächle.

„Oh doch, und wie ich es wage, Snivellus. _Sanitas_!"

Unter der Kraft meines Zaubers schließt sich der Cut über seiner dunklen Augenbraue, das Auge nimmt wieder eine vertretbare Größe und Farbe an und die Hämatome in seinem Gesicht verfärben sich von blaugrün nach schwach grüngelblich. Noch zwei Tage, dann werden sie nicht mehr zu sehen sein.

Mit sichtbarem Entsetzen greift er in sein Gesicht. Ausgerechnet von mir geheilt zu werden, muss ihn mehr entsetzen, als wenn ich noch einmal zugeschlagen hätte. Er wird nächtelang darüber nachgrübeln. Ich stelle fest, dass seine Hand verbunden ist.

„Verbrannt beim Tränke kochen, Giftmischer?" frage ich provozierend.

„Du denkst zu sehr in Klischees, Black" antwortet er kühl. „Wenn ich jetzt bitte meinen Stab wiederbekommen könnte?"

Ich stelle fest, dass ich zwischen ihm und der kostbaren Waffe stehe. Ich bin neugierig, ob er wirklich versuchen wird, mich zu hexen, deshalb trete ich zur Seite. Er geht erhobenen Hauptes an mir vorbei und hebt seinen Zauberstab vom Boden auf. Als er sich – mühsam, wie ich bemerke – wieder aufrichtet, schwant mir, dass vielleicht nicht nur sein Gesicht malträtiert ist.

„Vielleicht solltest du Madam Pomfrey aufsuchen" empfehle ich.

Er würdigt mich keines Blickes und geht wieder Richtung Bücherregal.

„Was suchst du denn?" frage ich interessiert. Es kann nie schaden zu wissen, womit der Feind sich beschäftigt.

„Ein Buch, Black, oder was glaubst du?" meint er kalt.

„Dann viel Erfolg" höre ich mich sagen, „hier stehen ja einige davon, such dir eins aus", und die Ironie, die ich in meiner Stimme mitschwingen lasse, kann er einfach nicht überhören.

Ich setze mich in den Ohrensessel meines Vaters und lasse ihn suchen. Wenn er keine Hilfe will...

Nach einer Viertelstunde, in der die Spannung im Raum mit jeder Minute greifbarer wird, dreht er sich schließlich zu mir um. Doch da ist kein finsteres Funkeln in seinen Augen, nur Resignation.

„Nach einem Verweis in der Hogwartsbibliothek müsste deine Familie ein Buch über Reproduktionszauber besitzen" sagt er matt.

„Reproduktionszauber?" frage ich verwundert. „Willst du eine Familie gründen, Snape?" Der letzte Satz ist mir schneller entschlüpft, als es mir lieb sein kann. Der Blick seiner schwarzen Augen spricht Bände und seine Emotion trifft mich völlig unvorbereitet.

Snivellus, dessen Miene sonst stets eine glatte Ausdruckslosigkeit zur Schau trägt, gelingt es dieses eine Mal nicht, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Was ist das für ein Ausdruck? Schmerz und Bedauern wenn ich mich nicht kolossal täusche.

Natürlich, welche Frau, die bei klarem Verstand und im Besitz eines intakten Sehvermögens ist, würde den schon anfassen wollen?

Doch binnen eines Augenblicks hat er wieder seine undurchdringliche Maske auf.

Und der alte Sniv kann wie immer kontern.

„Das wäre in meiner Situation ungefähr so unklug wie in deiner oder in Lupins, Black" sagt er eisig. „Aber zumindest ich wäre imstande, eine Familie zu ernähren" setzt er böse hinzu.

Ich muss schallend lachen. Der Seitenhieb auf Moony trifft mich nicht, denn der ist nicht da um verletzt zu sein und sich zu schämen, und mein Vermögen in Gringott's würde für einen ganzen Stall voller Kinder reichen und würde jederzeit aufgetaut, wenn eine Hexe mit einem Trauschein und einem Kind von mir...Moment mal! Die Idee ist gar nicht so abwegig.

Ich verdränge den Gedanken zunächst einmal in den hinteren Teil meines Kopfes und beschäftige mich weiter mit Snape. Vielleicht kann ich noch einmal gekonnt nachtreten. Familienplanung scheint ein empfindliches Thema zu sein.

„Das mag sein, Snape, aber ganz ehrlich, wen hast du als Mutter auserkoren? Mc Gonagall? Sinistra? Oder Trelawny?"

Er funkelt mich finster an. Sein Gesicht ist diesmal verschlossen und er schnarrt mit der ihm eigenen, üblichen Arroganz: „Das tut nichts zur Sache, Black. Das Buch ist für Dumbledore." Ein bösartiges Glitzern stielt sich in seine schwarzen Augen, bevor er fortfährt. „Natürlich ist es das oberste Ziel des Direktors, dass Potter den Dunklen Lord überlebt, aber da man nie weiß, bei Deinem unfähigen kleinen Stümper von Patenkind, hält er es für klüger, nach einer Alternative zu suchen."

Ich starre ihn an. Mein Hirn scheint vernagelt.

„Wie ich sehe, verstehst du nichts, Black. Wenn Potter stirbt, wird der Dunkle Lord triumphieren. Für diesen Fall soll vorgesorgt werden, indem wir das genetische Material Potters sichern, und daraus einen jungen Zauberer – unter magischer Erziehung – erschaffen, der sich mit dem Dunklen Lord wird messen können."

Ich fühle mich wie ein Kaninchen in der Schlangengrube. Das kann nicht sein. Dumbledore würde niemals...obwohl, er ordnet alles dem Ziel unter, Voldemort zu unterwerfen.

„Du lügst" zische ich.

„Warum sollte ich?" entgegnet Snivellus gelassen. „Ich habe keinen Vorteil davon, es dir zu sagen."

„Aber das ist Wahnsinn!" entfährt es mir.

„Ich freue mich festzustellen, dass du meine Ansicht zu diesem Projekt teilst. Nichtsdestotrotz werden wir die Befehle des Direktors natürlich ausführen. Falls du mir also bei der Suche nach dem Buch assistieren würdest, Black?" Ein höhnisches Lächeln kräuselt seine vertrockneten Lippen.

Ich balle die Fäuste und strebe mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Treppenhaus. Ich muss aus diesem Raum raus, sonst begehe ich endlich eines der Verbrechen, für die man mich verurteilt hat! Ich knalle die Tür mit maximaler Kraft zu und die Fackeln erzittern in ihren Haltern an der Wand.

Es dauert eine Weile bis ich bemerke, dass die Knöchel meiner Finger weiß hervortreten, so fest halte ich das Treppengeländer umklammert. Ich bin einfach nicht bereit zu glauben, dass Dumbledore einen solchen „Reserveplan" verfolgen würde. Ich kenne den Direktor lange genug, er ist in allem immer noch ein Mensch.

Und dann dämmert es mir...

Mit einem heftigen Tritt lasse ich die schwere Eichentür auffliegen und dann ziele parallel dazu auf den Tränkemeister.

„_Petrificus_!" brülle ich, und dann lasse ich seinen steifen Körper unbarmherzig an die Wand knallen.

Snape stöhnt vor Schmerz, als ich den Klammerfluch zumindest soweit aufhebe, dass er atmen und sprechen kann.

„Das war fürs Lügen" donnere ich.

Er sieht mich an, und zu meinem grenzenlosen Erstaunen lächelt er, und es hat nichts Spöttisches an sich dieses Mal.

„Sieh an, ist dir doch noch ein Licht aufgegangen, Black" stellt er anerkennend fest.

„Warum?" frage ich. „Warum hast du mir diese haarsträubende Story verkauft?"

„Wenn du den Fluch aufhebst, sage ich's dir vielleicht". Sein Mienenspiel ist unlesbar. Auf seiner bleichen Stirn glitzert eine feuchte Schweißschicht.

„_Finite incatatem_" flüstere ich, halte jedoch den Stab auf ihn gerichtet.

Er stöhnt und reibt sich den Kopf, an der Stelle, die gegen die Wand geschlagen ist.

„Um dir zu zeigen, wie leicht wir hier im Orden gegeneinander ausgespielt werden können" sagt er und versucht sich mit einem Rest von Würde zu erheben.

Er schafft es zu meiner klammheimlichen Freude nicht und gleitet wieder an der Wand herunter. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich dem gesamten Rücken geprellt und ein oder zwei Rippen gebrochen. Ich finde, es geschieht ihm recht.

„Du kennst Dumbledore seit fast dreißig Jahren. Du müsstest wissen, dass er sich niemals so etwas ausdenken würde. Mir vertraust du nicht für drei Knuts, und dennoch hast du an Dumbledore gezweifelt.

Wir sind angreifbar, wenn wir nicht zueinander stehen und dem, was wir über die Menschen um uns herum wissen, vertrauen."

Ich staune. Ausgerechnet Snape hält mir eine solche Moralpredigt? Und zähneknirschend muss ich im Stillen zugeben, dass er Recht hat.

„Das Buch ist für den Dunklen Lord" spricht er weiter. „Er hat von einer Muggelerfindung gehört, die sich „klonen" nennt, und nun will er magische Abbilder von wichtigen Todessern erschaffen. Geht das Original verloren, tritt die Kopie an seine Stelle. Er hat mich mit dem Projekt beauftragt, und ich muss ihm zumindest die Illusion liefern, dass ich daran arbeite. Ich weiß, dass das Buch deines Vaters keine verwertbaren Hinweise enthält, und genau deshalb will ich es ihm bringen. Er hortet Unmengen von Literatur zu diesem Thema."

Ich schaudere. Voldemort will in die elementaren Gesetze des Lebens eingreifen, und seine Pläne betreffen nicht mehr nur seine eigene Person.

Wenn er den Klonzauber beherrscht, wird er ohne Grenzen Kämpfer nachzüchten können, und wir werden alle untergehen.

„Es wird viel Zeit brauchen, um soweit zu kommen, dass er einen perfekten Malfoy klont" sagt Snape, als habe er meine Gedanken gelesen. „Meine Reputation als Tränkemeister wird nicht darunter leiden, wenn ich mich als desaströser Replikator entpuppe." Er versucht ein dünnes Lächeln, das in einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse endet.

Zögernd und mit gewissem Widerwillen reiche ich ihm eine Hand und ziehe ihn hoch.

„Deine Sprucharbeit beim Heilen ist nicht schlecht" sagt er und ich erschrecke beinahe angesichts der Anerkennung. Was ist nur mit dem alten Sniv los?

Dann bemerke ich den Sinn hinter dem ungewohnten Ton. Es ist eine unausgesprochene Bitte. Er fixiert einen Punkt irgendwo hinter mir an der Wand. Jetzt wäre die Gelegenheit, noch mal richtig nachzutreten, aber ich lasse sie ungenutzt verstreichen.

„Wo?" frage ich.

„Überall" sagt er. „Und ich werde nichts ausziehen."

Ich nicke grimmig.

Es ist eine mehr als merkwürdige Situation, als ich mit meinem Zauberstab über den knochigen Körper des Tränkemeisters gleite und leise Diagnosezauber murmele.

Irgendjemand muss ihn grässlich verprügelt haben, aber es hat wenig Sinn, ihn nach dem Wer und Warum zu fragen.

Nach einigen weiteren _Sanitas_ und ein paar zusätzlichen Abschwellzaubern ist er soweit hergerichtet, dass er wieder selbstständig aufstehen und gehen kann. Wir suchen das Buch und finden es endlich unter einem Stapel magischer Kochbücher. Ich frage mich, ob meine Mutter wohl erwogen haben könnte, mich zu klonen, um einen zweiten, besseren Sohn zu bekommen. Doch dann wird mir klar, dass sie keinen Grund dazu hatte, denn sie hatte diesen besseren Sohn längst in meinem Bruder Regulus.

Außerdem weiß ich nicht zu sagen, ob sie jemals selbst gekocht hat. Das war niedere Arbeit und einer Black nicht würdig, dafür hatten wir stets Kreacher und Konsorten.

Ich erinnere mich, wie verblüfft ich war, als ich mit sechzehn zum ersten Mal das Weihnachtsfest bei den Potters verbrachte und erleben konnte, wie James' Mutter den ganzen Tag in der Küche verbrachte, um das Weihnachtsmenü und die Festtagskekse für ihre Familie selbst herzustellen.

Sniv ist lange weg, als ich endlich Ruhe finde. Was in aller Welt hat den Tränkemeister dazu bewogen, mich um Hilfe zu bitten, anstatt sich einfach in Poppys heilkundige Hände zu begeben. Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass Severus nie etwas zufällig tut. Andererseits konnte er nicht unbedingt damit rechnen, mich in der Bibliothek anzutreffen, und sein Verhalten ließ auch nicht auf den Wunsch nach einem nächtlichen Rendezvous mit mir schließen.

Warum also ist Sniv über seinen Schatten gesprungen? Diese Buchgeschichte bleibt mir rätselhaft.

Die Nacht quält mich mit verworrenen Träumen von meiner Mutter, die in der Küche steht und im Backofen neue Hauselfen reproduziert, die irgendwann zu Hunderten an langen Tischen in der Halle Unmengen von Zimtsternen und Aniskipferln ausstechen und Kokosmakronen auf geweihte Oblaten spritzen, welche die Form von Totenschädeln haben.

**oooOOOooo**

Als ich am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag noch barfuss und sehr unrasiert in die Küche wanke, begrüßt mich Kinderstimmengequietsche und der Duft von Fisch und Gemüse.

Kingsleys Frau Mona ist hier, sie hat die Kinder mitgebracht und dirigiert gerade eine weitere Portion zu kleinen Quadern geformte Fischstückchen mit Panade in eine mit Öl gefüllte

Pfanne.

„So wie du möchte ich auch mal in den Tag träumen" sagt sie fröhlich zur Begrüßung. „Morgen, Sirius."

„Hallo Mona", entgegne ich und schenke ihr ein Lächeln, das rasiert vielleicht besser rüber kommen würde. Sie hat ja keine Ahnung, was sie da sagt.

„Ich hatte eine lange Nacht mit Snape" sage ich entschuldigend, und erst ihr entsetzter Blick macht mir die Missverständlichkeit meiner Worte bewusst.

„Wir hatten einen Haufen Arbeit in...äh…der Bibliothek".

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ausgerechnet Ihr zwei ein Team bildet" sagt sie freundlich erstaunt.

„Die Zeiten werden härter" antworte ich und bin froh, dass mir dieser Satz eingefallen ist.

Erwartungsgemäß lacht sie.

Während sie kocht und über die Neuigkeiten aus ihrem Freundeskreis plaudert, der nicht dem Orden angehört und von dem ich den einen oder die andere noch von früher kenne, beschäftige ich die Kinder mit Seifenblasen in Tierform, die ich aus der Spitze meines Stabes in die Luft entlasse. Besonders meine durchscheinenden Hippogreife, die mit schlagenden Seifenflügeln davon zu flattern versuchen, entlocken den beiden Kleinen Begeisterungsstürme.

Mona lässt Teller über den Tisch schweben und sammelt schließlich ihren Nachwuchs vom Fußboden auf, der in einer Lache aus Seifenflüssigkeit panscht.

Zwei _Clarifico_ von ihr und einen _Evanesco_ aus meinem Stab später sitzen wir einträchtig mit den Kindern am Tisch und lassen uns Fischstäbchen mit Brokkoli schmecken.

Später tobt Padfoot mit den Kleinen durch den Hinterhof und ich zeige ihnen im Anschluss, wie man mit Knuts knobeln kann.

Mona hat sich zum Frisör verabschiedet und zum Einkaufen, und sie kommt mit einem neuen, magisch schimmernden Rotton im Haar und zwei Tüten wieder, eine voller Lebensmittel für mich (sie hat sogar an Hundekuchen gedacht) und eine mit einem Inhalt, den sie mir nicht enthüllen will, obwohl ich ihr sage, dass ich den Schriftzug von „Danielles duftige Dessous" jederzeit erkennen würde.

„War es sehr schlimm?" fragt sie beim Tee, den wir noch gemeinsam nehmen, bevor sie gehen will.

„Nein" lächle ich, „die Zeit ist wirklich wie im Flug vergangen."

„Kreuzverquirrlte Knarlkacke" flucht ihr Ältester, und ich pariere ihren vorwurfsvollen Blick mit einem Hundeaugenaufschlag.

„Das hat er bestimmt aus dem Kindergarten" versuche ich sie zu besänftigen. ‚Und falls nicht, wird es ihm dort zu einem unangefochtenen sozialen Status für mindestens eine halbe Woche verhelfen', denke ich. Könnte sein, dass mir dieser sehr ehrenhafte Fluch für einen Fünfjährigen beim Knutknobeln entfahren ist. Kann ja mal vorkommen, im Eifer des Gefechts!

oooOOOooo 

Mehrmals an diesem Tag ziehe ich das rotsilbrige Muggelhandy aus der Tasche. Ich habe May gesagt, dass sie anrufen soll, falls es Sandy nicht gut geht, aber das kleine Telefon schweigt beharrlich. Einerseits bin ich froh, anderseits würde ich zu gerne ihre klare, helle Stimme hören.

Als es acht ist, halte ich es nicht mehr aus und wähle ihre Nummer. Ich habe Moony telefonieren sehen, er hat die Nummer irgendwie aus dem Display hervorgezaubert, mit dieser merkwürdigen Muggelmagie, die sie Technik nennen, ich aber krame nach dem Pergamentschnipsel in meiner Robe und tippe die Nummer umständlich ab.

Nach dreimal piepsen höre ich Selmas Stimme.

„Hallo Sirius" sagt sie.

„Woher...?" frage ich.

„Deine Nummer leuchtet auf das Display auf" sagt sie lachend. „Kann es sein, dass du normalerweise eher selten telefonieren machst?"

Mir fällt wieder ein, dass ich ja auch schon Mays Namen und Nummer in dem kleinen beleuchteten Fenster des Handys habe aufleuchten sehen.

„Psst!" sage ich. Meine Ungeschicklichkeit soll sie bitte nicht verbreiten.

Sie lacht wieder und erzählt: „May und Sandy sind noch unterwegs. Einer der Bauern hier hat einen Wurf Mischlingswelpen und Sandy wünscht sich schon lange einen Hund. May glaubt, dass ihr das Tier helfen wird."

Ich möchte am liebsten knurren. Ich weiß genau, welcher Hund gut wäre für Sandy (und für ihre hübsche Mutter), aber das kann ich kaum Selma am Telefon erklären.

„Wie war die Nacht?" frage ich stattdessen.

„Sehr ruhig und damit sehr gut" antwortet meine Lieblings-Au Pair. „Kommst du dann morgen früh wie versprochen?"

„Ja, natürlich" beeile ich mich zu sagen. Selma weiß zwar, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, aber dass der Kinderpsychologe damit hinfällig ist, scheint sie nicht daraus zu folgern. Und natürlich gibt es Heiler, die sich auf kleine Patienten spezialisiert haben, insofern ist es nicht so ganz hundertprozentig richtig voll gelogen, wenn ich sie in dem Glauben lasse. Also gut, es ist ziemlich nahe an einer Lüge, auch wenn ich nichts dazu sage. Man darf doch schweigen, ehe man sich selbst belastet…?

„Gut, dann mach ich dich eine schöne Frühstück" kündigt meine Lieblingsschwedin voller Enthusiasmus an, und mein Gewissen zwickt und verstummt dann angesichts der Aussicht auf Frühstück mit Selma, Sandy und vor allem der bezaubernden May.

„Darauf freue ich mich wirklich" sage ich und beende das Gespräch mit Grüßen für May und Sandy.

Der Abend im Hauptquartier vergeht ereignislos mit dem Muggelkunde-Buch. Ich versuche, mehr über das Telefonieren heraus zu finden, aber die Bilder von klobigen Apparaten mit runter Wählscheibe machen mit schnell klar, dass meine Ausgabe in hohem Maße veraltet ist und die Welt der Muggel schnelllebiger als die meine.

Doch es ist Mays Welt, und ich will so viel verstehen davon, wie ich kann.

**oooOOOooo**

Die alte Tugend der Pünktlichkeit ist normalerweise nicht meine Stärke, dennoch stehe ich an diesem Morgen bereits fünf Minuten vor acht vor Mays Haustüre. Ich kann nicht abwarten und drücke den Klingelknopf.

Schnelle Schritte sind von drinnen zu hören, und dann ist Sandy schon da.

Sie steht in der Türe und sieht mich mit einem schüchternen Lächeln an. Es sieht aus, als suche sie noch jemanden, jemanden, der hinter mir stehen sollte.

Mir fällt ein, dass sie nie wirklich bewusst mitbekommen hat, dass ich ohne Remus hier war. Eigentlich kennt sie mich ja kaum.

„Remus ist noch eine Weile auf einer langen Reise" sage ich entschuldigend zu ihr. Sie sieht enttäuscht aus, aber sie öffnet doch die Tür weiter, um mich herein zu lassen.

Ich höre Selma in der Küche klappern und stecke den Kopf durch die Tür.

„Hallo, Küchenfee" sagte ich und sie lacht.

„Hey på dej, Sirius, den är bra at ser dej. Schön, du bist da. Kannst du mir helfen zu decken den Tisch."

Sie reicht mir einen Stapel Teller und Untertassen. Ich widerstehe dem Bedürfnis, das Geschirr zu levitieren und trage es hinüber. Auf dem Tisch stelle ich es an die einzige freie Ecke und betrachte mit großem Interesse die Papiere, die den Rest der Fläche belegen.

„Wir haben hier eine echte Caniden-Invasion" vernehme ich Mays Stimme hinter mir. Sie trägt ihren blauen Morgenrock und ist barfuss und lautlos die Treppe heruntergeschwebt, vermute ich. Ihre roten Locken sind mit einem Band eingeflochten und der resultierende lange Zopf liegt über ihrer Schulter.

Ich betrachte die ungefähr fünfzehn Bilder von Hunden und Wölfen, mit und ohne Herrchen, Frauchen und Kinder, die auf der Tischplatte ausgebreitet sind.

Es gibt ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen auf den Bildern und eine rothaarige Frau, daneben unverkennbar mit den blonden Zöpfen die patente Selma, die man auch an der Schürze und wahlweise einer Gitarre oder einem Kochlöffel in der Hand erkennt. Hand in Hand mit der rothaarigen Frau und dem Kind befindet sich ein dünner Mann mit schulterlangem graugelben Haar und es fällt mir nicht schwer, Moony zu erkennen. Zu seinen Füßen sitzen ein riesiger grauer Hund und daneben ein schwarzer, der ihm ebenfalls bis fast zur Hüfte reicht. Der schwarze Hund hat leuchtend blaue Augen, der Wolf gelbe.

‚Gut beobachtet, Sandy' denke ich und nehme die bunte Stimmung der Kindergemälde in mich auf. Auf den Bildern blühen Blumen auf sattgrünen Wiesen, die Sonne scheint und hackenartige schwarze Wellen hängen am blauen Himmel.

Ich zeige auf die merkwürdigen Dinger.

„Krähen" erklärt May, „sie nisten hier in der Nähe."

Ich muss grinsen. Sandy lässt nichts aus, auch wenn es hässlich ist, und vielleicht mag sie ja die Vögel auch.

„Ich bin Ihnen wirklich dankbar, Sirius, für das, was Sie für Sandy getan haben. Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich ich war, als sie gestern anfing, solche Bilder zu malen." Mays Stimme klingt belegt.

„Hier, die hat sie vorher gemalt" sagt sie und reicht mir ein zusammengerolltes Blatt. Ich entferne den Gummi und streiche das Bild glatt.

Es zeigt eine winzige Figur mit roten Zöpfen, über der ein riesiger Mann kauert. Er trägt unverkennbar schwarze Stiefel und einen langen Kittel, auf dem dunkelrote Blutflecken prangen. Er hält die Hände der kleinen Figur fest mit einer großen, knubbeligen Faust und die andere liegt um ihren Hals. Ich kenne das Bild, ich habe das Original gesehen in Sandys Kopf, aber ich weiß, dass es ausgelöscht ist.

Ich rolle das Blatt zusammen und stecke es ein. Es ist besser, wenn es aus diesem Haus verschwindet.

Auf Mays Wange glitzert eine Träne, und als ich in ihre Augen sehe, bricht der Damm. Tränen fließen jetzt im Sturzbach über ihr schönes Gesicht und heftige Konvulsionen schütteln ihren zarten Körper, als sie weint.

Vorsichtig ziehe ich sie in meine Arme und streiche mit der Hand über ihr weiches Haar.

„Es ist vorbei, sie wird nie wieder an ihn denken" flüstere ich und muss mich zusammen reißen, mein Blick wird seltsam trübe, so sehr geht mit ihr Leid an die Nieren – oder doch eher zu Herzen.

„Ich habe solche Angst, dass es wieder passiert" presst sie zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor. „Sie haben den Kerl immer noch nicht gefasst. Was, wenn er noch hier in der Gegend ist und nur auf sie lauert?"

Ich habe nichts, was ich auf ihre Ängste hin entgegnen könnte. Der Gedanke hat mich schon seit Sandys Heilung beschäftigt. Mir ist bewusst, dass ich mit der Erinnerung an den Mann auch ihre gesamte Vorsicht gelöscht habe – und jeden Beweis. Zwar hockt er nun in meinem Kopf, und ein Pensieve könnte ihn sichtbar machen – doch er schien ein Muggel zu sein, und wie sollten wir ihn also erkennen?

Ich werde der Welt um mich herum erst wieder gegenwärtig, als Sandy fragt: „Warum weint Mama?"

Ihre Mama halte ich im Arm, wohl schon eine ganze Weile. Sie schluchzt nicht mehr so heftig und mein Hemd ist nass und voller Wimperntusche an der Brust. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich stereotyp „es ist vorbei, sie wird nie wieder an ihn denken" und „psst, nicht mehr weinen" und „alles wird gut" geflüstert habe.

„Sie ist traurig" antworte ich in Ermangelung einer besseren Idee. Toller Kinderpsychologe, der ich bin!

„Aber warum ist sie denn traurig?" will Sandy wissen. „Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

Ich lasse May widerstrebend los und gehe in die Hocke: „Weißt du, manchmal sind die großen Leute einfach traurig und dafür gibt es nicht immer einen Grund. Mach dir keine Sorgen, du bist daran nicht schuld und du hast auch nicht falsch gemacht. Guck mal, sie lacht schon fast wieder."

Tatsächlich ist May jetzt tapfer und fabriziert ein Lächeln unter glitzernden Tränen.

Sie zieht Sandy und ihre Arme und flüstert ihr „ich habe dich so lieb" ins Ohr.

Ich reiche ihr ein blütenweißes Seidentaschentuch mit dem eingestickten Familienwappen der Blacks drauf und frage mich, wie das scheußliche Ding in meine Jeans gekommen ist.

Nachdem sie ihre Nase geputzt hat, steckt sie es ein. „Ich gebe es Ihnen wieder, wenn es gewaschen ist" sagt sie. „Sandy, Liebes, räumst du die schönen Bilder bitte jetzt zusammen? Wir wollen gerne frühstücken."

Sandy nickt und trägt den Canidenbilderstapel die Treppe hoch in ihr Zimmer, nachdem ich mir eines davon habe aussuchen dürfen. Meine Wahl ist auf ein Bild gefallen, dass nur Sandy zeigt, in der Hand ein längliches Etwas, das mit etwas Fantasie ein Stock sein könnte und neben ihr mit langer rosaroter Zunge und hoch aufgerichtetem Bürstenschwanz ein großer schwarzer Hund.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	9. Enthüllung

_**H**ach ja, der Urlaub ist vorbei, ich bin wieder da, und mit mir diese kleine rührselige Sirius-Geschichte, an der Ihr hoffentlich immer noch Freude habt._

_Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, ob ich alle Reviews vor dem Urlaub beantwortet habe, und so bedanke ich mich hier noch einmal bei Euch dafür: Rhea, Nemea, Annchen, Rudi, Bine, Lina, Ewjena und Abraxania. Gelobe Besserung!  
_

_Auf dieses Kapitel musstet Ihr lange warten, ich weiß, aber dafür ist es auch ein bisschen länger geworden. Viel Freude beim Lesen!_

**oooOOOooo**

_**Hier geht es also weiter, und ich habe heute eine Musikempfehlung von Selma: **_

_**„Little White Secrets" von Agnetha Fältskog**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

**Enthüllung**

Das Frühstück verrinnt in ungetrübter Fröhlichkeit, und ich kämpfe mit einer letzten halben Grapefruit, als Sandy verkündet, sie sei fertig und wolle jetzt im Garten spielen.

„Nein!" sagen May und ich gleichzeitig wie aus einem Mund und mein Blick trifft Mays, der voller Besorgnis ist.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte mich nicht einmischen" sage ich um höflichen Moony-Tonfall bemüht.

„Ich gehe mit sie nach draußen" bietet Selma an, „wenn räumt Ihr Tisch ab. Muss ich um zehn in die Sprachschule sein in Windermere."  
Sie nickt Sandy zu und beide verschwinden über die Terrasse.  
Das lässt mich und May in plötzlicher Stille und allein zurück.

Sie räuspert sich.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so die Beherrschung verloren habe" sagt sie und betrachtet angelegentlich ihre zarten Hände.

Ich lege meine große Hand auf die ihre, und sage:  
„Das ist absolut okay, Sie stehen unter enormem Druck. Das bricht sich irgendwann Bahn."

Sie zieht ihre Hand nicht fort, aber ich bin klug genug, die meine zurück zu nehmen, bevor die zeitliche Dauer der Berührung den Zweck „Trost einer Patientenmutter" nicht nur nicht mehr rechtfertigt, sondern zu einer Farce werden lässt. Wenn ich hier auch nur den Hauch einer Chance haben will, darf ich keinen Fehler machen und nichts überstürzen.

„Wenn ich sehe, wie gut es meiner Tochter geht, grenzt das für mich fast an ein Wunder." Ihre Augen haben die Farbe des Mittelmeeres an einem Frühlingsmorgen. Ich kann nur begrenzt denken, wenn ich in ihre Augen sehe.

„Wunder sind nicht Teil meines Repertoires" sage ich ehrlich. „Nur ein bisschen Hokuspokus."

Sie lächelt. Dann wird sie wieder ernst.  
„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sandy keinen Rückfall mehr bekommen wird" fragt sie bang.

Ich nicke und versuche quantenweise Sicherheit auszustrahlen.  
„Ja, das bin ich. Allen meinen Erfahrungen mit dieser Art der Behandlung nach ist die Erinnerung an den Vorfall wie aus Sandys Gehirn gelöscht.  
Die Ängste kehren nicht zurück – natürlich nur solange sich kein weiterer derartiger Vorfall ereignet.  
Sie sollten darauf achten, dass sie immer in Begleitung ist außerhalb des Hauses.

May nickt. „Das werde ich."

„Was ist eigentlich aus dem Welpen geworden, den Sie sich mit Sandy angesehen haben? Ein Hund im Haus wäre eine gute Sache."  
Ich taste mich auf das schwierige Terrain vor.

May schüttelt den Kopf. „Das ist eine komische Sache gewesen, Sirius. Wir waren dort und Sandy hat voller Begeisterung mit den kleinen Hunden gespielt und sie beschmust und gestreichelt. Sie waren auch wirklich sehr niedlich mit ihren riesigen Tatzen, runden Knopfaugen und dicken kleinen schwarzen Schnauzen. Aber als sie einen aussuchen sollte, ist sie nicht in den erwarteten Jubel ausgebrochen, sondern hat gesagt, dass Remus ja wiederkäme, und dann bringe er Padfoot mit. Einen anderen Hund wolle sie nicht. Ich habe ihr erklärt, dass Padfoot Remus' Hund ist und nicht unserer, aber ich habe es nicht über das Herz gebracht, ihr zu sagen, dass Remus nicht wiederkommt."

Mir ist bewusst, dass ich jetzt eigentlich die unausgesprochene Frage beantworten müsste, wo Remus ist, aber ich ziehe es vor zu schweigen.  
Selbst ich kann nicht sagen, ob Moony überhaupt wieder kommt, und ich kann auch nichts erklären.  
Aber lügen will ich definitiv nicht.  
Zumindest eines kann ich jedoch sicher sagen, ohne auch nur ein Jota von der Wahrheit abzuweichen.

„Remus hat Padfoot nicht mitnehmen können. Er hat ihn bei mir gelassen. Das ist schon…gelegentlich vorgekommen.  
Ich kann ihn gerne das nächste Mal mitbringen."

„Das wäre wirklich toll, Sandy würde sich sehr freuen" sagt May, und ihre Miene hellt sich merklich auf. Dann fragt sie:  
„Sagen Sie mal, Sirius, was ist das für eine Methode, die sie da anwenden? Ich meine, ich habe ein paar Semester Psychologie studiert und mich auch mit Hypnose beschäftigt, aber eine derart starke suggestive Wirkung wie Sie sie erzielen ist nie beschreiben worden."

Mir liegt die Lüge, dass es Stoff der höheren Semester sei, auf der Zunge, aber dann erinnere ich mich wieder an meine eigene Regel. Keine vermeidbare Lüge, May ist bereits zu oft belogen worden. Ich will Moonys Fehler nicht wiederholen, und ich kann nichts beginnen, dass zum Scheitern verurteilt ist, weil es auf Lügen basiert. Lieber nehme ich schweren Herzens in Kauf, dass nichts beginnt.  
Gleichzeitig habe ich jedoch das Gefühl, dass es noch zu früh ist, ihr alles zu sagen. Sie scheint nicht bereits dafür zu sein.

„Es steckt ein System dahinter" sage ich ausweichend, „dass von einer anderen Theorie über die Funktionsweise des menschlichen Gehirns ausgeht, als man gemeinhin annimmt. Es basiert auf anderen Fähigkeiten des menschlichen Geistes – erweiterten Fähigkeiten."

Sie zieht ihre Nase kraus und erinnert mich dabei für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an Tonks (wobei ich froh bin, dass May so bleibt wie sie ist).  
„Das klingt ziemlich esoterisch, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll."

„Es hat funktioniert, oder nicht?" entgegne ich und versuche ein entwaffnendes Sirius-Lächeln, das manchmal sogar bei Molly Weasley funktioniert.  
Es gelingt perfekt, und sie erwidert es mit einem May-Lächeln, bei dem ich weiche Knie, ein flaues Gefühl im Magen und das Einschießen von Blut in meine Wangen registriere.  
‚Nächstes Mal' denke ich, ‚nächstes Mal werde ich es ihr sagen'.

Ich bringe sie dazu, von ihrem Reitbetrieb und ihren Pferden zu erzählen, während wir den Tisch abräumen, und ich stelle fest, dass sie nicht nur in ihrer Arbeit aufgeht sondern auch eine patente Geschäftsfrau sein muss. Irgendwann kommen Selma und Sandy wieder herein, und Sandy verzieht sich mit einem Märchenbuch aufs Sofa.  
Selma macht sich zurecht und bietet an, mich zum Bahnhof zu bringen auf dem Weg zum Englischunterricht. May gibt ihr eine Einkaufsliste und bittet um ein paar Besorgungen.  
Dann wird es Zeit sich zu verabschieden. An der Tür fragt May:

„Wann sehen Sie wieder nach Sandy?"

„Ich könnte Freitagabend noch einmal kommen" biete ich an.

„Hoffentlich bringen wir ihre Terminplanung in der Praxis nicht völlig durcheinander" sagte sie, „ich habe ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen. Und dann immer die langen Bahnfahrten. Das frisst doch endlos Zeit."

„Es ist ganz anders, als es sich für Außenstehende darstellt" beeile ich mich zu antworten und suche nach der richtigen Formulierung, die jetzt unter Zeitdruck nicht alles kaputt macht aber trotzdem der Wahrheit entspricht.  
„In der Bahn kann man sehr gut arbeiten" sage ich ausweichend. „Und ich könnte am Freitag fliegen" füge ich hinzu, und unterschlage, dass ich dies mit einem Motorrad zu tun gedenke.  
„Lassen Sie meine Terminplanung ruhig meine Sorge sein, May" höre ich mich sagen und dann muss ich sehr tief Luft holen.  
„Aber wenn Sie ein schlechtes Gewissen haben – völlig unnötig, wie ich betonen möchte – dann würde ich Ihnen gerne anbieten, mich mit einem gemeinsamen Abendessen in einem Restaurant zu versöhnen."

Sie sieht mich völlig perplex an.  
Vielleicht muss ich es deutlicher formulieren.

„May, ich würde Sie wirklich gerne zum Essen einladen."

„Das habe ich schon verstanden" entgegnet sie und ringt sich ein Lächeln ab.

Oh-oh. _Kein gutes Zeichen_, denke ich, wenn es sie so viel Mühe kostet.

„Also...verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Sirius, Sie sind sehr nett und ich kann sie gut leiden…"

Das Schwert senkt sich in meine Brust.

„...aber ich glaube einfach, ich bin noch nicht wieder soweit, mit jemandem auszugehen."

Sie dreht es in der Wunde herum. In einer Wunde, die ausgerechnet Moony indirekt verursacht hat.

„In letzter Zeit ist einiges in meinem Leben durcheinander geraten. Erst tauchte Remus auf und dann passierte diese schreckliche Sache mit meiner Tochter..."

Ich ziehe heldenhaft den Stahl aus meiner Brust und kämpfte.

„May, es ist nur eine Einladung zum Essen, mehr nicht, wenn Sie das nicht wollen."

Sie sieht mich einen Moment zweifelnd an und ich versuche, ihrem Blick stand zu halten. Es sind lange drei Sekunden, gefühlte drei Stunden.

„Also gut. Nur ein Essen" lenkt sie schließlich ein, und ich muss alle meine Selbstbeherrschung zusammen raffen, um nicht in das dämliche Grinsen eines Honigkuchenpferdes auszubrechen.

„Wunderbar. Ich komme gegen sieben und sehe nach Sandy, und wann immer sie schläft, können wir gehen." Ich wende mich Selma zu, die schon beim Auto wartet, und jetzt explodiert das Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht.

„Hat sie gesagt ja, hm, wann du hast sie gefragt auf eine Date?" fragt sie und grinst.

Ich nicke.

„Musst ich babysitten wann?" fragt Selma.

„Am Freitag, wenn das möglich wäre" entgegne ich.

„Oh" sagt sie und sieht ein bisschen enttäuscht aus.

„Ist Freitag sehr ungünstig?" frage ich teilnahmsvoll und verstecke meine Panik hinter einem Lächeln.

„Freitag ist große Technoparty in unsere Disco. Hat ich verabredet mit ein paar Freunde zum tanzen."

„Das...hm. Wie wäre es mit einem Tausch?" frage ich. „Technodisco am Freitag in Windermere mit deinen Freunden gegen schicken Zauberer-Danceclub in London mit mir und ein paar jungen Magiern am Samstag?"

Tonks muss mich retten am Samstag ist mir klar, und ich werde ihr ewig dankbar sein müssen.

„Ist das dein Ernst?" fragt Selma.

Ich nicke mit Inbrunst. Es ist mir Ernst, solange ich den Freitagabend mit May bekomme.

„Deal" sagt sie und hält mir ihre Hand hin.

„Deal" entgegne ich und schlage ein. Dieser Handel wird mich einiges kosten, steht zu befürchten.

**oooOOOooo**

Die folgenden Tage vergehen im Schneckentempo. Ich bin gelangweilt und gereizt, gleichzeitig ist mein Kopf wie blank poliert, wenn ich an die Zaubererdisco denke, die generös anzubieten ich mich habe hinreißen lassen. Ich kann ja nicht einfach mit Selma in der Winkelgasse vor dem „_Golden Phoenix_" auftauchen und das Tanzbein schwingen. Leider lässt Tonks sich die ganze Zeit nicht blicken und am Donnerstagabend übermannt mich die Verzweiflung, ich raffe mich auf und flooe in den Fuchsbau.

„Sirius" sagt Molly erstaunt. „So eine Überraschung! Weiß Dumbledore, dass..."

„Nein, weiß er nicht, Molly. Aber so viel unsicherer als im Hauptquartier ist euer Haus auch nicht."

„Wir hängen am normalen Floonetzwerk" entgegnet sie. Dann sieht sie mein Gesicht und ihre Züge werden weich. Gute alte Molly. „Was hast du denn auf dem Herzen, Sirius?"

„Ich muss mit Bill sprechen."

„Mit Bill?" Sie zieht die Stirn kraus.  
Wahrscheinlich befürchtet sie, dass ich ihn zu irgendeinem Unsinn anstiften will (und so falsch liegt sie da gar nicht).

„Was willst du denn von ihm?"

„Das ist ...äh..." Ich rette mich in eine Peinlichkeit. „…eher eine Männersache, Molly."

„So?"  
Sie sieht wenig überzeugt aus. „Solltest du dann nicht lieber mit Arthur...?"

„Nein, Molly, das sollte ich nicht. Arthur ist hierfür nicht der ...geeignete Ansprechpartner, falls du verstehst, was ich meine."  
Ich weiß, dass sie es nicht versteht, soll sie auch gar nicht.  
Wenn sie es wüsste, würde sie mich vermutlich petrifizieren, hier und jetzt.  
In diesem Moment schwebt Fleur die Treppe herunter und ich erkenne, dass ich gerettet bin. Die Lösung meines Dilemmas wirft ihr Silberhaar in den Nacken und schenkt mir einen tiefen Blick aus ihren blaugrauen Augen.

„Mon dieu, Sirius, was machst du ier?"

„Fleur" sage ich und nicke anerkennend. „Du wirst jedes Mal schöner, wenn ich dich sehe."

Sie lacht perlend.  
„Du bist ein alter Charmeur, Sirius, lass dich nicht von Bill erwischen, wenn du machst mir schöne Augen, mon ami."

„Aber niemals" entgegne ich und lege ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, ohne darauf einzugehen, wer hier wem schöne Augen macht.  
„Würdest du eine Runde mit mir im Garten spazieren gehen?" schlage ich vor und fange mir einen missbilligenden Blick von Molly ein.

„Mais oui, gerne" gurrt Fleur und wirft wieder ihren Blondschopf nach hinten.

Ihr Veela-Charme prallt an mir ab, ich bin resistent dagegen, war ich schon immer (Was wahrscheinlich daran liegt, dass ich einen untrüglichen Instinkt für echte Frauen habe – sie riechen anders. Ich kann bei Veelas einfach nicht auf diese unterschwellige Raubvogelnote.). Sie aber kann das nicht wissen, und somit merkt sie nicht, wer hier wen umgarnt und manipuliert. Bevor sie es sich versieht, organisiert sie eine heiße Disconacht in Zaubererlondon für eine ihr unbekannte Freundin von mir, nur um mir einen Gefallen zu tun. Ich bin entzückt, besser hätte es gar nicht laufen können.

**OOOoooOOO**

Ich stehe vor dem Spiegel in meinem Schlafzimmer und fluche. Was trägt der Muggel von Welt, zumal wenn er sich in ein paar Stunden in einen Zauberer verwandeln will?  
Ich bin feige. Es endet in schwarzen Jeans, einem weißen Hemd mit schmaler schwarzer Lederkrawatte und einen weiten dunklen Mantel.

Ich werde apparieren bis zum Taxistand in Windermere, Hagrid hat mir das Motorrad ausgeredet.  
Nachdem ich ihm eine Eule geschickt hatte, ist er ins Hauptquartier gekommen und hat mich mit Felsenkeksen bedroht.

„Die suchen doch nur nach einem fliegenden Motorrad, auf dem nicht ich sitze" hat er in der Küche gegrollt. „Wo wills'n überhaupt hin?"

Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass es um eine Frau geht. Seit der Sache mit Olympe kriegt man ihn damit vielleicht weich.  
Aber ich täusche mich.

„Du hattes' doch schon früher in jedem Hafen 'ne Braut, Sirius. Nee, für eines deiner Abenteuer riskier' ich nicht, dass Dumbledore mich rausschmeißt und dich versteinert. Sei vernünftig, was ist so falsch an Tonks?"

Ich habe eine hagrid-taugliche Erklärung versucht.  
Letztlich hat sich die Wahrheit als beste aller Möglichkeiten erwiesen.  
„Mein Herz hängt nicht an ihr…ich meine, nicht in _dieser_ Art."

„Ah, _diese_ Art." Er hat geseufzt und verstehend genickt. „Ich wünsch' dir viel Glück, aber das Moped bleibt am Boden."

Ich habe mittlerweile eingesehen, dass er Recht hat.

Windermere hat eine prima Bahnhofstoilette mit einer abgeschlossenen Kabine, in der nur Putzmittel gelagert werden.Ich appariere zwischen Schrubbern und Toilettenpapierpaketen und nehme ein Taxi.  
Während der Fahrt nach Springtime Farm steigt mein Adrenalinpegel kontinuierlich. Ich muss ihr sagen, was ich bin, heute, sonst wird es zu spät sein.  
Eine einzige Geschichte über meine „Praxis" in London, und sie wird mich hassen, wenn die Wahrheit irgendwann rauskommt. Und es wird rauskommen, so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche.  
Ich kann vielleicht meine Magie verleugnen, aber keine Muggelexistenz herbeizaubern. Wäre das möglich, Moony hätte es längst getan. Merlin weiß, er hat es versucht. Doch er musste neben dem Magier auch den Werwolf tarnen, und er ist grandios gescheitert. Ich denke mit Schrecken an eine mehr als halbleere Flasche Feuerwhisky in der Bibliothek und einen völlig demoralisierten Moony auf dem Teppich, der wirres Zeug über einen Winter in Stockholm erzählt, eine Geschichte über ein Mädchen namens Natalie, mit dem für Moonys Romanzen typischen tragischen Ausgang.

Ich habe ihn später weder nüchtern noch betrunken jemals dazu bringen können, mir noch etwas mehr darüber zu erzählen, und auch Tonks, die einen Haufen seiner Geheimnisse kennt, und die ich eindringlichst zu der „Stockholm-Affäre" befragt habe, wusste von nichts.

**ooo**

Mein Bauch kribbelt und mir ist flau, als ich aus dem Taxi steige. Die Haustür steht offen und ich höre May mit einem Mann sprechen. Seine Stimme klingt sanft und freundlich, er sagt irgendwas über Pferde und Fohlen, wahrscheinlich ein Interessent für eines ihrer Tiere.  
Neben der Tür stehen ein Paar dunkler Stiefel und darüber liegt ein grauer Kittel. Eine vage Ahnung durchzuckt mich und mit ein paar schnellen Schritten bin ich im Haus.  
Da steht er vor mir, in der Tür zu Mays Büro, Sandys Albtraum, den ich aus ihrem Kopf gelöscht und dessen Bild sich mir dafür umso tiefer eingebrannt hat. Es ist ein alter Mann mit schütterem weißen Haar und einem weichen, offenen Gesicht.

„Guten Abend, Sirius" sagt May, als sie mich entdeckt und drückt mir zur Begrüßung die Hand.  
„Jeff, das ist Sirius Black, der Psychologe, der Sandy geholfen hat. Sirius, das ist Jeffrey Gordon. Er ist meine rechte Hand im Stall und ein fantastischer Pferdekenner."

Der Mann hält mir seine Hand hin. Ich spüre Zorn in mir aufwallen, aber ich beherrsche mich. Ich kann ihn schlecht erwürgen oder hexen und dann der Muggelpolizei etwas von Legilimentik erzählen. Ich nehme seine Hand, die warm und schwielig ist. Er hat einen guten, festen Händedruck und wenn ich nicht wüsste, was er ist, würde ich ihn vermutlich mögen. Die Erkenntnis trifft mich hart.

Sandy kommt herein, sie ist schon im Nachthemd. Arglos lächelt sie ihm zu, als sie zu ihrer Mutter geht um ihr einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss zu geben, dann erst entdeckt sie mich und ich sinke in die Hocke und begrüße sie mit einem Padfootjaulen, dass sie zu einer spontanen Umarmung veranlasst.  
Auf dem Weg zu mir hat er ihr über den Kopf gestrichen, ich habe es gesehen und kann nichts tun, als sie jetzt hier bei mir zu halten.

„Hallo, Sandy, wie geht es dir, Prinzessin?" frage ich.

„Ist Remus auch mit hier?" will sie als Antwort wissen.

„Nein, er ist noch immer weit weg auf seiner Reise" höre ich mich heiser antworten. „Aber das nächste Mal bringe ich Padfoot mit, ich verspreche es."

Merlin, und wenn ich ihr als Padfoot zulaufen muss, das Kind braucht Schutz.  
Sie strahlt, sagt uns 'Gute Nacht' und springt vergnügt die Treppe zum Kinderzimmer hinauf, wahrscheinlich wartet Selma mit einem Buch auf sie.  
Ich sehe, wie er ihr mit den Augen folgt.

„Wir gehen noch essen" sagt May gerade zu Jeff, „bleibst du noch auf einen Drink?"

„Äh…nein danke" höre ich ihn antworten, „ich hatte einen langen Tag. Gerne ein anderes Mal.  
Geht Selma auch aus?" fragt er dann.

„Nein, sie bleibt heute Abend bei Sandy, ich will sie nach dieser grässlichen Sache auf keinen Fall allein lassen" erklärt May.

Er nickt zustimmend. Dieser Heuchler, ich würde ihn am liebsten …. Etwas gibt mir zu denken. Er fragt May geradezu aus. Jetzt erst begreife ich: er wird es wieder tun, sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergibt. Ich frage mich, ob er auch für Selma eine potentielle Gefahr darstellt, und ich bin nicht bereit, das Risiko einzugehen.  
Ich konzentriere mich auf einen Zauber, den ich noch nie wortlos gewirkt habe. Meine Hand ballt sich um meinen Stab, aber ich muss ihn lautlos wirken. Es ist nur ein _Akkusticus_, leider sind das Moonyspezialitäten. Er kann ganze Sinfonien aus seinem Stab fließen lassen, ich produziere zu meinem Entsetzen jetzt nur ein scheußliches Scheppern.

„Abgefahrener Klingelton, hallo Sirius!" rettet mich Selma, die mit einem Glas Milch in der Hand schon wieder auf dem Weg nach oben ist.

Ich lächle ihr zu und greife nach meinem Handy, dessen Klingeln ich eigentlich produzieren wollte. Ich danke der modernen Muggeljugendkultur und melde mich, ohne dass jemand an der Leitung ist. Ich entschuldige mich bei May und gehe noch einmal nach draußen, ich muss wirklich telefonieren.  
Die Abendluft ist kühl und feucht. Ich ziehe meinen Stab und richte ihn auf das Handy. Muggeltechnik und Magie gehen nicht gut zusammen, aber es muss klappen. Es muss einfach. „Zeig mir die Nummer der Muggelpolizei, los!" kommandiere ich. Das kleine Telefon bleibt stumm und das Display dunkel.

Unsaubere Sprucharbeit, natürlich, ich bin viel zu aufgeregt. Ich atme tief durch und suche nach meiner inneren Mitte, nach der Quelle meiner Magie. Langsam synchronisiere ich die Ströme in meinen Adern, spüre, wie meine Pulsfrequenz sinkt.  
Ich kanalisiere meine Feinenergien über den Stab. Der richtige Spruch und die Bewegung des Stabes kommen fast wie von selbst.

„_Signum_ Muggelpolizei."

Das Display leuchtet auf, eine Nummer erscheint. Ich presse die kleine grüne Taste. Es tutet dreimal, dann ein Klicken, als jemand abhebt.

„Mc Cartney, Windermere Police Office, kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Meine Stimme zittert und klingt fremd, als ich sage: „Mein Name ist Jeff Gordon. Ich habe am Achtzehnten Sandy Springtime missbraucht und versucht sie zu töten, und vor Weihnachten das andere Mädchen umgebracht. Ich will mich stellen. Checken Sie meine … (wie, bei Merlin, hieß das noch, wovon Angel gesprochen hat?) ... DNA, falls ich den Mut verliere und leugne."

Ich drücke den roten Knopf und hoffe, dass Officer Mc Cartney ein heller Kopf ist.

Als ich zum Haus zurückkomme, ist Jeff gerade im Gehen begriffen. Er verabschiedet sich höflich und als er aus der Tür ist, die ich hinter ihm schließe, beginnt May ein Loblied auf ihn zu singen, während sie in ihre Schuhe schlüpft.

„Wir können gleich gehen" sagt sie, „ich habe einen Bärenhunger."

„Lassen Sie uns noch einen Drink nehmen und warten, bis Sandy wirklich schläft" sage ich.

Ich will nicht gehen, solange Jeff hier potentiell herum strolcht, aber Mays Blick sagt mir deutlich, dass mein Ansinnen nach ihrem Hinweis auf den mangelnden Füllungszustand ihres Magens ziemlich unangemessen ist. Sie hat ja keine Ahnung!

„Selma ist bei ihr" sagt sie irritiert. „Wir können wirklich los." Sie sieht, wie ich zögere. Schließlich zuckt sie die Schultern und öffnet einen Schrank. „Was möchten Sie? Whisky, Gin, Wodka?"

„Ein Martini wäre toll" sage ich steif. Martini bedeutet, sie muss Eis und eine Olive organisieren, vielleicht hätte ich auch einen Mixdrink ordern können, aber ich will es nicht zu auffällig machen. „Auf Eis."

Sie lächelt. „Mit Olive drin? Geschüttelt, nicht gerührt?"

„Ich bin nicht James Bond auf der Jagd nach Dr. No" malträtiere ich meine Filmkenntnisse. „Eis wird völlig ausreichend sein."

Sie verschwindet in der Küche und kehrt viel zu schnell mit einem Martini on the rocks und einen italienischen Aperitif, der leicht nach Kirschen duftet, zurück. Ich nehme den Drink von dem kleinen Tablett, sie stellt es weg und hebt ihr Glas.

„Auf Ihren tollen Therapieerfolg, Sirius. Ich bin Ihnen wirklich dankbar. Chin-chin." Sie lässt ihr Glas sachte gegen das meine klingen und lächelt mir zu. Normalerweise kriege ich von ihrem Lächeln weiche Knie, aber jetzt macht es mich nervös. Ich nehme einen kleinen Schluck.  
Wir stehen eine Viertelstunde im Wohnzimmer, sie will sich offensichtlich nicht mehr setzen und ihr Glas ist nach fünf Minuten bereits leer. Wir tauschen Belanglosigkeiten aus, ich hasse die Situation und trinke in kleinstmöglichen Schlucken, aber schließlich ist auch mein Martini alle.

„Wir sollten noch einmal nach Sandy sehen…" schlage ich vor, in diesem Moment öffnet sich die Tür des Kinderzimmers und Selma kommt die Treppe hinunter.

„Hey, Ihr seit ja immer noch hier" sagt sie sichtlich erstaunt. „Sandy schläft wie ein kleiner Engel."

Ich sehe meine Felle davon schwimmen.

„Entschuldigung" sage ich und suche die Toilette auf. Ich spritze mir Wasser ins Gesicht. Was nun? Ich kann unser Fortgehen nicht weiter verzögern, ohne dass es zum Eklat kommt. May ist ohnehin schon völlig irritiert. Ich überlege, ob ich das Scheppern reproduzieren und einen Notfall vorschützen kann, dann könnte ich wenigstens als Padfoot auf die Frauen aufpassen, vom Garten aus. Oder mit gezücktem Stab in der Hecke lungern. Merlin, ich komme zu keinem Entschluss. Die Minuten verrinnen, und schließlich höre ich ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür.

„Ist alles okay bei dir, Sirius?" Das ist Selma. Fantastisch, jetzt denken sie, ich hätte Blähungen oder Durchfall.

„Ja, danke." Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln auf den Lippen komme ich aus dem kleinen Bad.

„Also dann" sagt May energisch und wirft sich ihren Mantel über die Schultern.  
Sie sieht aus wie eine Wildkatze, die seit Tagen keine Beute mehr hatte.  
„Ich habe in Erwartung unseres Dinners das Mittagessen ausfallen lassen" sagt sie entschuldigend und lacht.

‚_Das habe ich bereits vermutet, Herzchen_' denke ich. Ich verabschiede mich mit einem Handkuss von Selma, die kichert und rot wird und halte May die Türe auf.

„Schließ' ab und lass keinen rein" sage ich zu Selma, die mich ansieht, als hätte ich eine veritable Schraube locker.

„Ich bin schon neunzehn, du weißt, Sirius" sagt sie indigniert.

„Tu's trotzdem" knurre ich. „Bitte."

Sie schüttelt den Kopf und die Tür fällt hinter mir und May ins Schloss.

May sieht sich suchend um. „Dein Auto?" fragt sie.

„Ich bin mit dem Taxi gekommen" entgegne ich.

„Oh toll, ein Date, bei dem ich fahren darf" schmollt May.

„Wir können gerne ein Taxi rufen" sage ich einen Hauch zu gereizt und dann fällt mir ein, dass wir dann darauf warten müssten, und das würde uns noch ein paar Minuten bringen.  
„Das ist ohnehin besser, falls du etwas trinken möchtest" füge ich hinzu und zückte mein Mobiltelefon.

„Oh nein" sagt May entschieden, „bis das Taxi aus Windermere hier ist, bin ich verhungert. Wir nehmen den Landrover."  
Sie sieht mich kritisch an. „Wissen Sie, Sirius, ich hätte Sie ja nicht so eingeschätzt, aber heute Abend könnte man fast den Eindruck gewinnen, Sie haben keine große Übung mit Dates."

Mein Lächeln gerät etwas hilflos. „Ich bin ein bisschen eingerostet" gebe ich zu. „Ich hatte viel zu tun in letzter Zeit."  
Das ist immerhin nicht gelogen, ich musste Moony aus dem Knast retten, eine Riesenschlange abschirmen, Draco und Johann Malfoy „sicherstellen" und mit Snape Bücher suchen.  
„Aber ich versichere Ihnen, ich bin ein ausreichend amüsanter Unterhalter". Merlin, ist der Spruch schlecht!

Wir steigen in den Geländewagen ein und gerade als ich beginne, mich verzweifelt auf einen zweiten _Akkusticus_ zu konzentrieren (denn wir können auf keinen Fall weggehen und Sandy und Selma diesem Monster überlassen), sehe ich es: Blaulicht.

May fährt Richtung Straße, doch als die Fahrzeuge in den Weg zu ihrem Gehöft einbiegen, hält sie an und lässt das Fenster hinunter.

„Guten Abend, Mrs. Spingtime" sagt der Polizist am Steuer des ersten Streifenwagens.

„Guten Abend, Sgt. Pepper" entgegnet May. „Was ist denn los?"

„Wo finden wir wohl Mr. Gordon?" fragt er anstatt einer Antwort.

„In seiner Wohnung hinter der Reithalle, warum fragen Sie?" Ihre Augen weiten sich, als der Polizist sagt: „Wo ist ihre Tochter, Mrs. Springtime?"

„Sandy ist mit Miss Andersson zuhause, aber was…?"

Sie erhält keine Antwort. Der Streifenwagen beschleunigt und die anderen folgen ihm.

„Ich drehe um, Sirius" sagt sie und ihre Stimme klingt gepresst.  
„Ich muss wissen, was da los ist. So komische Fragen - die glauben doch nicht etwas, dass Jeff…? Oh mein Gott, der arme alte Mann, wie können die nur so etwas über ihn denken? Ich würde meine Hände für ihn ins Feuer legen…"

„Vorsicht!" warne ich und sehe sie direkt an. „Dabei hat sich schon mancher die Finger verbrannt."

„Na hören Sie mal, Sirius, Jeff arbeitet seit über zehn Jahren bei mir. Ich weiß doch, wem ich vertraue."  
Ihre Augen blitzen wütend.

Am liebsten würde ich ihr sagen: ‚Ja, May, und du wusstest auch ganz genau, wem du nicht vertrauen zu können glaubtest', aber ich erinnere mich an meine eigenes Schuldigwerden und mangelndes Vertrauen in dieselbe Person und ziehe es vor zu schweigen.

**oooOOOooo **

Eine halbe Stunde später sitzt May am ganzen Leib zitternd, mit einer Decke um die Schultern und einem Glas Whisky in der Hand auf dem Sofa und Selma hält ihre Hand.  
Jeff hat versucht zu fliehen, erzählt uns Officer Mc Cartney, und als sie ihn hatten und mit der Anschuldigung konfrontiert haben, ist er eingebrochen und hat gestanden. Alles, den Mord an der Kleinen in der Nähe der benachbarten Farm, den Missbrauch an Sandy und den Versuch sie umzubringen ebenso wie den Angriff auf Remus.

„Er hat gesagt, der Doktor kam ihm in die Quere, da habe er ihn doch beseitigen müssen" meint Mc Cartney und schüttelt den Kopf. „Offensichtlich hat Dr. Lupin ihn gestört und damit Sandy das Leben gerettet, Mrs. Spingtime. Und wir haben ihn alle verdächtigt, das muss ihn schwer getroffen haben.  
Gott sei Dank hat ja schon der erste DNA-Test seine Unschuld bewiesen.  
Wissen Sie, wo er sich jetzt aufhält? Er will sicher wissen, wer ihn in solche Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat."

„Wir haben keine Kontakt mehr mit Remüss" beeilt sich Selma zu sagen, bevor May etwas Anderes antworten kann.  
„Ssie haben recht, es hat ihn schwer getroffen, dass wir nicht ihm geglaubt haben gleich."

„Nun" brummt My Cartney, „jedenfalls wird Mr. Gordon den Rest seines Lebens hinter schwedischen Gardinen verbringen – oh, verzeihen Sie, Miss Andersson. Nur so eine Redewendung. Jedenfalls können Sie jetzt wieder ruhig schlafen, Mrs. Springtime, und die anderen Mütter im Lake District auch."

Selma geleitet den Polizisten zur Tür.

„Wie sind Sie ihm eigentlich auf die Schliche gekommt?" fragt sie.

Der Officer lacht. „Sein Gewissen hat ihn für fünf Minuten wohl verwirrt. Um halb acht hatten wir einen Anruf von ihm auf der Wache, in dem er sich gestellt hat. Ich habe ihn selbst entgegen genommen. Vorhin wollte er zwar davon nichts mehr wissen, aber er hat wohl geahnt, dass wir ihn mittels der modernen Wissenschaft ohnehin überführen, sobald er in unserem Focus ist. Jedenfalls haben wir jetzt sein Geständnis, und damit ist er erledigt. Schönen Abend noch."

Die Tür schließt sich mit einem leisen Klicken.  
Selma kommt zurück ins Wohnzimmer und lässt sich neben May auf das Sofa fallen.

„Was für eine Abend" seufzt sie. „Geht dir besser, May?"

Aber May antwortet nicht und betrachtet die Tür zu ihrem Büro mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
Dann sagt sie: „Jeff hat nicht telefoniert um halb acht. Er kann nicht telefoniert haben, er stand die ganze Zeit bei mir im Büro."

Sie schweigt, dann fällt ihr Blick auf mich.  
„Aber Sie haben telefoniert" sagt sie langsam und ihre Augen bohren sich in meine.

Ich versuche, ihrem Blick standzuhalten, aber es fühlt sich an, als würde mein Innerstes nach außen gekehrt.

„Sie…Sie haben es gewusst" flüstert sie schließlich und in ihr schönes Gesicht malt sich schleichend das Entsetzen, doch schnell überlagert von Zorn.  
Sie erhebt sich und starrt mich an.  
„Oh Gott, Sie haben gewusst, dass er es war und ihn die ganze Zeit hier auf dem Hof bei uns gelassen." Ihre Augen sprühen Funken und sind dunkel vor Wut.

Blitzartig erhebt sie ihre Hand und schlägt zu.  
Ihre Finger und Nägel hinterlassen eine brennende Spur auf meiner Wange und dann trommeln ihre Fäuste auf meine Brust.

„Warum, warum, warum!" schreit sie hysterisch.

Ich versuche, ihre Hände einzufangen und den Trommelwirbel zu unterbinden.

„Bei Thor, May, das reicht jetzt!" ruft Selma laut und versucht ebenfalls die in eine rothaarige Furie verwandelte May zu bremsen.

Endlich gelingt es mir, ihre Handgelenke zu fassen und festzuhalten.  
Ich drücke so wenig zu, wie es geht ohne sie loszulassen und bringe mein Gesicht vor ihres.

„May, May, hör mir doch zu!" Ich halte sie fest.  
„Ich wusste es nicht, nicht bis heute Abend, als ich ihn gesehen habe. Ich wusste nur, dass Remus es nicht war!"

Kreidebleich erwidert sie schließlich meinen Blick, Tränen laufen über ihre Wangen.

„Ich habe ihn erst erkannt, als ich ihn gesehen habe – vorhin in Deinem Büro. Deswegen habe ich auch alles getan, um unser Weggehen zu verzögern."

Sie sieht mich zweifelnd an. Sie muss völlig durcheinander sein.  
Immerhin scheint ihre Wut erloschen zu sein.

„Ich werde Deine Hände jetzt loslassen, ich will Dir nicht wehtun. Und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Du mich nicht wieder schlagen würdest." Merlin, ich höre mich an wie Sniv, obwohl er den letzen Satz sicher noch nie sagen musste und den vorletzten nie sagen würde.

Selma leitet May souverän zum Sofa zurück, drückt sie hinein und hält ihr das noch halb gefüllte Whiskyglas an die Lippen.  
May leert es mit drei Zügen.

„So, das ist besser" sagt Selma sanft und setzt sich neben ihre Freundin und nimmt ihre Hand.

Ich produziere ein weiteres blütenweißes Taschentuch aus meiner Hose und reiche es May hinüber.  
Sie schnäuzt herzhaft hinein und steckt es ein.  
Ich warte.

„Ich … es tut mir leid, Sirius. Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Ich sehe in Ihrem Gesicht, dass Sie es gewusst haben, aber ich verstehe nicht, wie das sein kann – und warum Sie ihn heute Abend _erkannt_ haben wollen. Das macht doch keinen Sinn."

Selma kommt mir zuvor. Offenbar hält _sie _den Zeitpunkt für schonungslose Aufklärung für gekommen.

„Sirius ist eine Zauberer. Er hat Sandy mit Magie geholfen.  
Vielleicht hat sie ihm dabei eine Art Bild von Jeff übermittelt, und er konnte es aber erst zuordnen, als er ihm heute Abend gesehen hat."

Ich bewundere Selmas Instinkte. Besser hätte ich es nicht erklären können, deshalb beschränke ich mich darauf, zustimmend zu nicken.

May blickt von mir zu Selma, dann sagt sie:  
„Ihr spinnt doch alle. Sirius ist ein Zauberer, du bist eine Hexe und was ist Remus? Ein Vampir?" Sie lacht.

Selma antwortet. „Remus ist ein…ein - "

Ich falle ihr ins Wort.  
Jetzt noch ein Werwolf, und May lässt uns beide abholen und auf die Geschlossene bringen.

„Remus tut hier nichts zur Sache. May, vergiss bitte mal deine Ideen von Taschenspielertricks und Suggestion und erinnere Dich an das, was Du in Sandys Zimmer wirklich gesehen hast."

Ich schiebe das Whiskyglas zu Seite und setze mich auf den Tisch direkt vor ihr und nehme ihre Hand.  
Sie lässt es zu.  
„Ich habe Sandy gesagt, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Du warst dabei. Ich wollte es Dir eigentlich zuerst erklären, aber dann hatte Sandy diese Krise und ich musste ihr einfach helfen.  
Ich habe ihr – Euch gezeigt, dass ich zaubere, ich brauchte Sandys Vertrauen, um ihr helfen zu können. Erinnere Dich an den Löwenzahn."

May erinnert sich. Ihre Augen weiten sich in maßlosem Erstaunen.  
„Das war kein Trick?" flüstert sie schließlich.

Ich schüttle den Kopf. Dann knöpfe ich meine Manschetten auf und schiebe die Hemdsärmel über meine Ellbogen hoch, damit sie sieht, dass Ärmel keine Rolle spielen.  
Ich ziehe meinen Stab aus der Gesäßtasche meiner Jeans und wiederhole den Zauber von vor einigen Tagen, aber diesmal modifiziere ich ihn.

„_Cresco lentus_ - _Flores leonis_" sage ich und diesmal wachsen die drei Löwenzahnblüten in Zeitlupe aus dem Stab.

„Wow!" sagt Selma und ich reiche ihr das Sträußchen.  
Sie grinst und steckt die Blüten hinter ihr linkes Ohr.

May sagt gar nichts. Ihre Hand zittert in meiner.

„Ich wollte es Dir heute Abend sagen." Meine Stimme klingt gepresst.  
„Ich bin kein Arzt, May, und auch kein Psychologe. Aber ich kenne mich mit gedächtnisverändernden Zaubersprüchen aus. Ich habe in Sandys Gedanken nach der Erinnerung an die Tat gesucht, weil es das war, war sie so gequält hat. Dabei hat sie mir Jeff gezeigt. Aber da ich ihn nicht kannte, wusste ich nicht, wo ich nach ihm suchen sollte."

May entzieht mir ihre Hand und ich beobachte, wie Selma ihren Arm um sie legt. Das alles ist zu viel auf einmal, um es zu begreifen. Noch eine Erklärung, dann bin ich für heute fertig.

„Als ich die Erinnerung an ihn gefunden hatte, habe ich sie mit einem Vergessenszauber gelöscht.  
Sie ist unwiderruflich fort, May, und deswegen wird sich Sandy auch nie wieder mit Albträumen quälen."

Selma sieht mich an.  
„Dann hat Sandy die Krise bekommt, weil sie in Stall hat Jeff getrefft nach dem Reiten, und hat sie ihm erkannt, aber nicht sagen können, weil sie nur sprecht mit Remüss und er aber hat nicht da gewesen."

Ich bejahe.  
„Und sie hat heute Abend nicht mehr auf Jeff reagiert, weil da ganze Trauma vollständig gelöscht war.  
Als ich gesehen habe, wie er sie angegafft hat, ihr mit den Augen gefolgt ist, und als er dann fragte, ob Du auch ausgehen würdest, Selma, ist mir klar geworden, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebt. Ich konnte ja vorher nicht ahnen, dass ihr Peiniger mit Euch hier auf der Farm lebt."

„Oh Gott." Mays Stimme ist tonlos.

„Es ist vorbei" tröstet Selma sie. „Jeff ist weg und kann ihr nichts mehr tun und Sandy hat alles Böse vergessen. Wir können das auch alles vergessen, müsst wir nur wirklich wollen."  
Sie hält May im Arm und streichelt ihr über die kupfernen Locken.  
Mir wird schmerzlich bewusst, dass meine Aufgabe getan ist und ich zudem überflüssig bin hier im Zimmer. Ich stehe auf und greife nach meinem Mantel, der immer noch über der Sessellehne liegt.  
Ich nicke Selma zu, die alle Hände voll hat mit May, die jetzt wieder leise weint und die schlanken Hände vor das schöne Gesicht geschlagen hat.

„Ich telefoniert Dir wegen morgen, Siriüs" sagt Selma und sieht ein bisschen traurig aus. „Weißt ich nicht, ob kann ich kommen."

„Sag mir einfach bescheid" sage ich und gehe langsam zur Tür. Die beiden Frauen bemerken mich schon nicht mehr, als ich die Tür hinter mir zuziehe.Die Nachtluft begrüßt mich mit Frische und einem Himmel voller Sterne. Über mir das Winterdreieck mit dem Sternbild des Großen Hundes.  
Hier draußen ist es klar und nah, nicht fern und fahl wie in London.  
Der nahe Wald lockt mit seinem harzigen, laubfeuchten Duft und ich vergesse mich darüber zu grämen, dass das heutige Happy End meine Person offensichtlich nicht miteinbezieht, als Padfoots raumgreifende Schritte mich aus dem kaltem Licht der Sterne in den behütenden Schatten der Bäume und eine erregende und faszinierende Welt aus Gerüchen und Geräuschen entführen.

TBC


	10. Technische Probleme

_Hey, liebe Sirius-Fangirls! _

_Der Zauberer mit dem sexy blauen Blick und der schönen Mähne ist wieder da, und wie Ihr ja vielleicht noch wisst, hat er „Babysitting-Schulden" bei der bezaubernden schwedischen Au-Pair einzulösen. Auf dem Weg dorthin sind jedoch noch einige technische Probleme zu klären (z.B. wie man sich als gesuchter Massenmörder sicher in der Winklegasse bewegt), und genau darum geht es in der heutigen Folge von „Frühlingserwachen". Eine Folge übrigens, die Severus hoffentlich nie zu lesen kriegt, sonst bin ich eine tote Slytherene...  
Viel Spaß!_

**10. Technische Probleme**

Das Handy klingelt und ich muss erst einmal unter dem Haufen achtlos weggeworfener Klamotten neben dem Bett herumtasten, bis ich es in die Finger bekomme. Ich reiße die Augen weit auf, um die Nummer auf dem Display lesen zu können, aber schließe sie sofort wieder, weil das Tageslicht so unbarmherzig darin brennt. Vielleicht hätte ich gestern Nacht doch das vierte oder so Glas Feuerwhisky stehen lassen sollen? Ich verziehe mich mitsamt dem Mobiltelefon unter die Bettdecke. Hier ist es weniger grell. Das Handy klingelt unverdrossen weiter. Ich versuche etwas zu erkennen und blinzle – Mays Nummer!

Bis ich den grünen Knopf gedrückt habe, ist die Mailbox schon angesprungen, und alles „May, hörst du mich?"-Schreien in das Mikrofon und alle Flüche helfen nicht.

Ich war zu langsam.

Eine Stunde, unzählige wirklich schlimme und nicht kindergartentaugliche Flüche und eine verzweifelte Suchaktion später hocke ich ungewaschen und mit vermutlich wirrem Haar in der Küche, vor mir eine Tasse Kaffee, die durch die Dosierung 40 Nescafe, 50 Wasser, Rest Zucker für jeden normalen Menschen ungenießbar geworden ist, aber ich mag ihn so.

Auf meinen Knien liegt die Anleitung für das Mobiltelefon.

Seite zwölf: „So aktivieren Sie Ihre Mailbox". Ich kämpfe sich durch fremde Begriffe wie „Kurzwahltaste" und „Softkey" (was bei Merlin ist ein ‚weicher Schlüssel'?), nur um am Ende festzustellen, dass meine Mailbox ja längst aktiviert ist, und genau das ist mein Problem.

Ich knalle den Kopf auf die Tischplatte und jaule laut auf.

„Verdammtes Mistding!".

„Dein Grad der Verwahrlosung übertrifft den deines Haustieres noch um Längen, Black" schnarrt eine wohlbekannte, kalte Stimme von der Tür her.

Ich blicke auf. Das darf nicht wahr sein! Warum, bei Merlin, taucht der Fettschopf immer in den allerunpassendsten Momenten auf? Vielleicht kann ich ihm mit unbändigem Willen einfach verschwinden lassen?  
Ich wünsche mir innig, dass der Dunkelgewandete in ein anderes Universum katapultiert werden möge und blinzle.  
Natürlich funktioniert das nicht, es hat ja schon vor zwanzig Jahren bei Filch nicht geklappt.

„Was soll das sein?" fragt der Tränkemeister, rümpft seine prominente Nase und weist mit spitzen Fingern auf den Inhalt meiner Kaffeetasse. „Willst du das in kleine Beutelchen abfüllen und damit Todesser bombardieren, damit sie sich auflösen? Dafür könnte es sich eignen." Hohn tröpfelt aus seiner Stimme.

„Halt still, Sniv, dann probiere ich es gleich einmal an Dir aus" knurre ich und hebe die Tasse drohend hoch.

Er hält abwehrend die Handflächen vor sich, so als könne der Kaffee ihn tatsächlich zu einem Klumpen Slytherinschleim zersetzen (man weiß ja nie), dann streifen seine dunklen Augen das Handy und die Bedienungsanleitung.

„Du bedienst dich primitiver Muggelkommunikation? Wie weit willst du noch sinken, Black?"  
Seine rechte Augenbraue verschwindet unter der schmierigen schwarzen Matte.

„Soweit, bis ich meine Mailbox abhören kann" gebe ich genervt zurück und wende mich Seite dreizehn zu.  
„Wie sie Ihre Mailbox deaktivieren können".  
Merlin, ich will sie doch nur abhören, nicht mich im Dschungel der Eklektrokommunikation verlieren.

„Unterhältst du Muggelkontakte? Außerhalb des Ordens?"  
Snapes Augen sind schmal. „Du, weißt, was Dumbledore..."

„WAS DIESER ALTE … ZAUBERER DAVON HÄLT, INTERESSIERT MICH EINEN DRACHENDRECK" brülle ich laut, und Sniv betrachtet meinen Ausbruch mit gelassenem Interesse.

„Möchtest Du, dass ich ihm das ausrichte?" fragt er scheinheilig.

Ich starre ihn feindselig an.

„Was willst Du, Sniv?"

„Ich brauche eine Zutat für den Wolfsbanntrank, die sich hier für mich am einfachsten organisieren lässt – Werwolfshaare."

Ich blicke verwundert auf. Banntrank? Aber Remus ist doch überhaupt nicht da.  
Für wen also stellt die alte Fledermaus Wolfsbann her?  
„Wer soll Deinen Banntrank denn bekommen?" frage ich. „Remus ist in Montenegro, woran du alles andere als unbeteiligt bist, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

Ich habe ihn am Haken. Er windet sich. Aber noch nicht richtig.

„Es dient dem Orden" sagt er vage.

„Mhm" nicke ich. „Bleib hier, ich will meiner seligen Mutter Deinen Anblick ersparen."

Ich stapfe die Treppe hinauf, hoch in Remus' Schlafzimmer. Es gibt da eine Decke, die er bei seinen Wandlungen benutzt. Ich nehme ein paar der harten, grauen Grannen von dem alten Stofflappen ab und begebe mich wieder in das untere Stockwerk.

„Das ging aber schnell" sagt er und wiegt das Mobiltelefon in der schmalen Hand. Ich erstarre zum zweiten Mal. „Wie stellt man das an?" fragt er, doch bevor ich antworten kann, richtet er seinen Zauberstab auf das Handy.

„_Energete_!"

Eine Stichflamme schlägt aus dem kleinen Apparat und er lässt ihn hastig auf den Tisch fallen. Dann richtet er seinen Stab auf mich, schneller als ich den meinen gezogen habe.

„Lass stecken, Black. Sonst passiert hier was. Niemand wird bezweifeln, dass du mich angegriffen hast." Täusche ich mich, oder klingt seine Stimme etwas weniger selbstsicher als sonst?

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher, Snivellus?" frage ich grinsend.

„Sicher genug" antwortet er, ohne meine Stabhand aus den Augen zu lassen. „Ansonsten versuch's doch." Seine Augen blitzen gefährlich.

Ich zucke die Schultern. Er scheint zu allem bereit zu sein.

„_Du_ willst etwas von _mir_, Snape. Ich kann auch wieder verschwinden und du organisierst dir dein Werwolfsfell woanders."  
Ich mache Anstalten, die Küche wieder zu verlassen.  
Als ich die Tür beinahe hinter mir geschlossen habe, kommt seine Stimme mir nach.

„Warte!"

Hab ich's mir doch gedacht. Sniv hat viel zu viel Schiss vor Wölfen, um das Fell anderswo zu besorgen.  
Ich drehe mich langsam um und öffne die Tür wieder.  
Er seufzt und sein Stab zeigt wieder auf das unschuldige Handy.

„_Reparo_!"

Diesmal knallt es und schwarzer Rauch quillt zischend hervor.

„Tolle Leistung, Sniv" höhne ich. „Wirklich, sehr professionell. Man muss die Arbeitsweise von Muggelaparaten kennen, um sie mit einem _Reparo_ instand setzen zu können. Arithmantik, fünftes Schuljahr. Du als Hogwartslehrer solltest das eigentlich wissen."  
Ich genieße es, ihn an einer schwachen Stelle zu treffen. Von Muggeln hat er nämlich keine Ahnung.

„Dir ist klar, dass ich ein neues Handy von dir bekomme bevor Du auch nur ein einziges Werwolfshärchen in die Finger kriegst?"

Für den Bruchteil eines Wimpernschlags nimmt sein Gesicht diesen merkwürdig gehetzten Ausdruck an, den er früher manchmal hatte, wenn er alleine auf uns traf und wir Maurauder in der Überzahl waren.

„Ich habe keine Zeit, um in Muggellondon Spielzeug für einen unausgeglichenen Hund zu besorgen", faucht er.

„Okay – dann wirst du wohl Zeit erübrigen müssen, um deinem unausgeglichenen Freund Greyback das Fell zu streicheln und dabei unauffällig ein paar Haare mitgehen zu lassen."

Er wird blass.  
„Was willst du, Black?"

Ha! Gewonnen! Ein 3: 0 - Sieg! Mindestens.

„Zehn Galleonen, und ich besorg' mir mein Spielzeug selbst, _und_..." ich betone das ‚_und_", „eine Portion Vielsafttrank ausreichend für circa acht Stunden." Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Severus mein Winkelgassenproblem lösen würde?

Er zuckt mit keiner Wimper. „Der dauert Wochen, das solltest selbst du wissen" sagt er kühl.

„Nicht, wenn man welchen auf Vorrat angesetzt hat. Komm schon, ich kenn' Dich doch, Snape. Du hast immer einen Ansatz in deinem Kerker herum blubbern. Eine Phiole von deinem kostbaren Gepantsche und zehn Galleonen.Oder du gehst mit Greyback kuscheln. Such's Dir aus."

Er zögert.  
Sollte ich mich verkalkuliert haben?  
Ich weiß nicht, wie dringend er den Wolfsbann wirklich brauen will. Doch nein, er funkelt mich schließlich böse an.

„Also gut, Black. Aber falls Lupin nicht wieder hier ist nächsten Monat entfusselst du seine räudigen Klamotten ohne weitere Bedingungen. Ich will dann wieder Haare."

„Deal!" sage ich und halte ihm die Hand hin.

Er sieht mich konsterniert an, wischt sich ein paar imaginäre Fussel von der Robe und sagt kalt: „Um sieben, heute Abend."

Dann rauscht er mit wehendem Umhang hinaus. Lackaffe!

Ich werfe Handy und Bedienungsanleitung in den Müll. Die verschmorten Kunststoffteile stinken. Es stimmt also tatsächlich, dass ein Zauberer die Funktionsweise der Muggelelektonik kennen muss, um einen Reparierspruch anwenden zu können. Deswegen konnte ich auch früher stets mein Motorrad mit Magie reparieren. Ich hätte es auch manuell gekonnt, aber das war manchmal einfach zu zeitaufwändig. Obwohl ich lieber geschraubt habe, wenn ich Zeit dazu hatte.

**oooOOOooo **

Eine halbe Stunde später. Ich klaube ein paar Muggelmünzen aus dem Glas in der Küche und mache mich auf den Weg zum Park. Dort gibt es ein paar dieser roten viereckigen Kisten, in denen die Muggel telefonieren. Das kann ja so schwer nicht sein!  
Das Haus ohne Tarnung zu verlassen ist riskant, aber hier in Muggellondon sind die Menschen höflich und unaufmerksam. Außerdem tut mir die frische Luft gut, und ich kann nachher im Park ein paar Runden drehen, im Hund.

Ich erreiche ohne Probleme die roten Kästen und öffne die Tür des ersten.

‚Wer lesen kann ist im Vorteil', stelle ich fest. Die Muggel erklären es ganz genau, wie man es machen muss: Den Hörer abheben, Geld hinein werfen, die Nummer wählen. Ich zerre den zerknitterten Zettel aus der Tasche meines Muggeltrenchcoats und entfalte ihn.  
Wie war das noch mit den Münzen? Zwei kleine kommen unten aus dem Apparat wieder heraus gerollt, aber die silbernen passen.  
Vorsichtig drücke ich die Knöpfe mit den Ziffern. Es klappt beim ersten Mal. Ein Tuten, und dann höre ich Mays Stimme.

„Springtime Farm, Gestüt und Reitausbildung, mein Name ist May Springtime.  
Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Ich lausche hingerissen dem Glockenklang ihrer Stimme. Es sind mit rotem Samt bespannte Glocken, die sanft und doch hell mein Inneres zum Schwingen bringen, etwas tief in mir anstoßen.  
Sagt sie noch etwas? Ich lausche.

„Hallo, wer ist denn da?"

Ich räuspere mich. „Ich bin's, Sirius."

Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung. Offensichtlich hat es ihr die Sprache verschlagen, und ich befürchte, es ist nicht gerade Verzückung, die diesen Effekt auslöst.

„Wie geht es Dir?" frage ich. Ich weiß, bei meinem legendären Ruf als Womanizer sollte mir etwas Besseres einfallen, aber mein Kopf ist so leer gefegt wie die Winkelgasse sonntags morgens um sieben.

„Danke, es geht so" sagt sie eine Weile später. Es klingt verunsichert.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn die Vorfälle gestern dich erschreckt haben. Ich wollte auf den richtigen Moment warten um es dir zu sagen. Das...dieses Zaubererding."  
Ich stelle ernüchtert fest, dass ich im Umgang mit Sniv souveräner bin als im Dialog mit einer Frau. Das war bei weitem nicht immer so.  
Aber die Zeiten ändern sich, und May ist auch nicht irgendeine Frau. Sie ist...

„Es ist in Ordnung" höre ich sie sagen.

„Weißt du, es ist nicht so als ob ich dich bewusst angelogen hätte. Ich meine, naja, vielleicht bewusst, aber nicht willentlich, und das ist doch ein Unterschied. Ich habe versucht, ganz nah an der Wahrheit zu bleiben, was nicht immer so einfach war, schon weil Remus mich als etwas vorgestellt hat, was nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, aber wir dachten..."

„Es ist in Ordnung" wiederholt sie, diesmal etwas schärfer. „Sirius, ich will nicht mehr darüber sprechen."

Das ist zumindest deutlich. Mein Herz sinkt eine Etage tiefer.

„Was wollen Sie?"  
Sie klingt definitiv nicht nach „Öhrchen kraulen". Pads in meinem Inneren jault auf und flutet mein ohnehin gerade strapaziertes Gehirn mit edlen Lederstiefeldüften und „unter-dem-Minirock-Bildern".

Mein Herz stürzt erst noch weiter ab und beginnt dann zu flattern. Ich muss irgendetwas sagen, aber nicht irgendetwas, sondern etwas Cooles, Tolles, etwas, dass Ihre Stimme so weich werden lässt wie ihren Blick, sobald sie Sandy ansieht.  
Oder wenigstens so sanft, wie sie Padfoot angesehen hat, als sie gesagt hat: „Oh, Du bist ein Schmuser" und ihre langen Fingernägel durch mein Fell hat gleiten lassen.

„Mich entschuldigen" entfährt es mir. "Ich wollte mich entschuldigen."  
Merlin, das ist ein Moony-Satz, und wie erfolgreich der bei Frauen ist, wissen wir ja – gar nicht. Andererseits: Er hat es bei May doch deutlich weiter gebracht als ich bisher, und das bei den äußeren Handikaps.

Sie schweigt. Immerhin legt sie nicht auf. Ich versuche einen weiteren Moony-Satz.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, auch wegen unseres Essens gestern. Es hätte besser laufen können, weißt du?"

Ich beharre auf der vertrauten Anrede, die sich gestern in der Hektik der Ereignisse über meine Lippen geschlichen hat, und die ich jetzt nicht mehr zurück nehmen will.  
Weiter, Sirius!

„Ich würde es gerne wieder gutmachen – ich schulde dir noch die Einladung zum Essen, immerhin haben wir es nur bis zum Aperitif geschafft, und ich würde gerne weiter gehen..."

Ein Ausruf des Erstaunens entfährt ihr. Oder ist es Entsetzen?

„Ich meine, bis zum Hauptgang" setze ich meinen Satz schnell fort, „oder eigentlich bis zum Dessert."  
Ich wüsste auch noch weiter, aber es wäre jetzt nicht schlau, das zu erwähnen.

„Sirius" sagt sie, und ihre Stimme klingt bedrohlich fest, „ich bin an weiteren Desastern nicht interessiert, zumal Sie doch zuerst einmal Selma einen gemeinsamen Abend versprochen haben. Sie hat den ganzen Vormittag versucht, Sie zu erreichen."

„Dann möchte sie ausgehen heute abend?" frage ich nach.  
Unterdessen ist mein Herz auf Kniehöhe angekommen, und es hat auch aufgehört zu schlagen.  
Es beginnt bereits, zu versteinern.

„Das wollte sie zumindest heute Vormittag noch. Aber ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass sie mittlerweile deutlich weniger Lust dazu verspürt."

„Mein Handy hatte einen Zusammenstoss" sage ich. ‚Mit einem durchgeknallten Tränkebrauer' möchte ich am liebsten hinzufügen, wage aber nicht, Zauberei noch einmal zum Thema zu machen. „Mit einem technisch unbegabten Bekannten." Merlin, das klingt dermaßen bescheuert nach Ausrede.

„So?" sagt sie, und ich kann den Ärger über die lächerliche Ausrede, als die es ihr erscheinen muss, deutlich spüren.

„Er ist ein technisch _sehr_ unbegabter Bekannter" füge ich hinzu.

Sie lacht nicht einmal.

Ich kapituliere zunächst. „Kann ich bitte mit Selma sprechen?"

„Ich hole sie" sagt May und ist vom Telefon verschwunden. Mit einem lauten Klack rutscht etwas in dem Apparat vernehmlich nach unten, und dann beginnt er hektisch zu tuten.

‚Oh nein, jetzt ist auch noch das Geld alle' denke ich, denn ich werte das Tuten als Schrei nach Muggelsickles. Ich krame hektisch in der Jackentasche und tatsächlich, da ist noch einer.  
Als ich ihn in den Schlitz schiebe, ist die Leitung tot.  
Ich fluche furchtbar und natürlich nicht jugendfrei und wähle noch einmal Mays Nummer, nachdem ich zwei Minuten lang den Zettel gesucht habe, nur um ihn schließlich in meiner Hose zu entdecken, in der Gesäßtasche.

„Springtime Farm,..." diesmal ist es Selmas Stimme.

„Merlin-sei-dank, Selma, du bist es!"  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich nur Minuten nachdem sie mich in einen Höhenflug versetzt hat, froh sein würde, nicht Mays, sondern Selmas Stimme zu hören.

„Hör' zu, dass mit dem Handy stimmt wirklich, es ist keine dumme Ausrede, ich kann dir das verschmorte Ding zeigen und..."

Gelächter.  
Selma lacht mich aus.  
Hohnlachen.  
Aber nein...es ist einfach ihr nettes, fröhliches Mädchenlachen.

„Schon gut, Siriüs, weiß ich doch, das hast du Probleme mit Technik. Hast du mich in Auto auf den Weg zu Sprachschulen erzählt, wie du mit deine Freund James die Musikbox in die Kneipe kaputt gezaubert hat." Sie lacht immer noch.

Das habe ich ihr erzählt? Eine dermaßen unrühmliche Geschichte? Immerhin ist die Vernichtung von alten Rolling Stones-Singles nichts, worauf ich stolz bin.  
Es war ein Unfall, und zwar ein sehr bedauerlicher.  
Fast so schlimm, als wenn Moony eine Bibliothek angezündet hätte.

„Also, wie sieht es aus, Selma? Hast Du noch Lust auf ein _Desaster_ heute abend? Meine Einladung steht."  
Ich will nicht bitter klingen, aber es passiert irgendwie trotzdem.  
Doch Selma überhört es, ob mit Absicht oder nicht ist mir im Moment egal, denn sie sagt begeistert zu.  
Wenigstens sie will ich nicht enttäuschen.

„Ich hole Dich um acht ab, okay?"

„Oh ja" sagt sie. Um hinzuzufügen: „Siriüs, was tragt man in Zaubererdiskotheken?"

Es überläuft mich heiß. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass Selma ja nicht in Muggelklamotten tanzen gehen kann im „_Golden Phoenix_". Ich verschiebe die Panik auf später und hoffe, dass Fleur mich retten wird. Immerhin ist Selma auch eine Blondine, da wird es doch etwas Passendes in Fleurs Kleiderschrank geben.  
Hoffentlich sind die beiden nicht wie Feuer und Wasser, Fleur kann eine ziemliche Zicke sein, wenn man Fred und George glauben kann.

„Mach dich einfach ein bisschen hübsch, wie du es gern hast" sage ich zu ihr.

Es beginnt zu tuten. „Meine Sickles sind alle" sage ich.

„Deine was?" fragt Selma, dann macht es wieder „klack", und die Leitung ist tot.

Ich verlasse das rote Häuschen und verschwinde unter dem kopfschüttelnden Blick einer älteren Lady hinter einem der hohen Hollunderbüsche. Sie sieht irritiert aus, als etwa fünf Minuten später ein großer schwarzer Hund hinter dem Busch hervor getrottet kommt. Ich beobachte, wie sie noch etwa drei Minuten auf den Mann wartet, der hinter das Gebüsch gegangen ist, aber dann gibt sie die Verfolgung des Sittenstrolches auf und schlurft davon.

Ich lasse Padfoot in raumgreifenden Galopp fallen, meide die große Wiese und wähle den ursprünglicheren Teil des Parks, den mit Bäumen und Bachlauf und wild wachsenden Pilzen. Leider ist er klein und man erreicht dahinter viel zu bald eine viel befahrene Straße. Pads dreht drei Runden, beschnüffelt eine süße Berner Sennerin und knurrt einen knochigen alten schwarzhaarigen Setter, der ihn an irgendwen erinnert, so sehr an, dass dessen Frauchen mit ihm das Weite sucht. Ich mache mich auf dem Heimweg, bevor am Ende noch Hundefänger auftauchen können.

** oooOOOooo**

Der restliche Nachmittag vergeht ausreichend schnell, ich schicke wegen passender Klamotten für Selma eine Eule an Fleur, bügle meine gute dunkelblaue Robe (Kreacher ist wer weiß wo im Haus verschwunden, außerdem würde er sie mir vermutlich verbrennen) mit einem Hitze-Glättungszauber, der kompliziert ist und nur jeweils einen schmalen Bereich des Kleidungsstücks erfasst.  
Später blättere ich durch den „Guide Marat", einen Gastronomieführer durch Zaubererlondons Etablissements. Es ist die Ausgabe von 1893, aber da die Restaurants vererbt werden, ändert sich wenig. Die meisten Kneipen und Bars sind seit mehr als vierhundert Jahren im Besitz derselben Zaubererfamilien.

Ich tippe mit dem Stab auf einen Namen, und sofort verblasst der Lageplan zugunsten der Speisekarte. Die Preise allerdings sind weniger konstant als die Restaurantbesitzerfamilien, das muss ich sagen. Wann in den letzten dreizehn Jahren wurde die Galeone so abgewertet?

Weder der „Singende Uhu" noch der „Walisische Drachen" erscheinen mir erschwinglich. Da Fleur darauf besteht, dass man vor Mitternacht „aber auf überaupt keinön Fall" ein Tanzlokal betreten kann, werde ich Selma erst einmal zum Essen ausführen. Dabei kann sie dann auch die anderen jungen Zauberer kennen lernen. Wen Fleur wohl mitbringt?

Ich entscheide mich für den „Dicken Kürbis", und studiere gerade mit großem Interesse die Karte, als jemand mich mit sarkastischer Stimme aus meiner Konzentration reißt.

„Gehen wir aus, Black? Und von welchem Geld? Du wirst doch sicher nicht die Finanzen des Ordens angreifen wollen, oder ist die Gelegenheit günstig, jetzt wo der räudige Wolf nicht mehr darüber wachen kann?"

„Du hattest offensichtlich einen schlechten Tag, Severus" sage ich kühl und mustere ihn. Vom Tränkebrauen ist sein Haar noch feucht und strähniger als heute Mittag, er riecht nach Kräutern, Artemisia absinthium und Eibenholzsud.

„Für wen braust du einen _Dolorobliviatus_?" frage ich.

Er sieht mich erstaunt an. „Woher...?"

„Hundenase" sage ich. „Eibenholzsud, Lavendel, Belladonna, Sternmaräne und Artemisia absinthium. Man würde es auf dem Dach noch riechen."

Er sieht mich mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Und, hast du die Galeonen?" frage ich heraus fordernd.

Er wirft mit verächtlicher Miene einen Lederbeutel auf den Tisch. Es klimpert darin. Ich öffne das Säckchen und zähle in Ruhe nach.  
„Das wird für ein neues Handy und ein Abendessen reichen. Danke, Severus" sage ich provokant strahlend. „Du ermöglichst es mir, den Orden nur partiell dort zu schröpfen, wo es keinem weh tut – in deiner Brieftasche."

Ich kann sehen, wie es hinter seiner unbeteiligten Maske kocht. Ich kann es riechen, er hat Stress.

„Und der Vielsaft-Trank?"

„Er wird für eine andere Mission des Ordens benötigt" sagt Sniv kalt wie Eis. „Leider konnte ich für dich keinen mehr erübrigen. Du wirst also aus dem Hundenapf unter dem Tisch essen müssen heute abend, aber dafür hast du ja Geld für ein feines Restaurant, vielleicht haben sie sogar einen Silbernapf?"

Ich seufze laut und schwer. „Okay, wenn du es sagst. Du brauchst den Trank sicher, um dich in einen anderen Todesser zu verwandeln. Silbernapf für mich und eine romantische Kuschelstunde für dich und den lieben Fenrir. Aber glaube mir, er wird dein wahres Ich riechen, und vor allem deine Angst. Und soweit man hört, macht ihn das an. Remus hat mal erzählt, Fenrir habe eine Schwäche für ängstliche Jungs. Aber vielleicht gefällt dir das ja, hm?"

Während ich spreche, verfärbt sich Severus Gesicht von bleich nach kreideblass und zuletzt zu einem rosa, das man in seinem Fall als Zornesrot interpretieren muss. Sicherheitshalber habe ich meinen Stab schon in der Hand.

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, greift er in seinen Umhang und holt eine doppelwandige Phiole heraus. Die Farbe und dickliche Konsistenz ist typisch – Vielsaft vor Zugabe der persönlichen Note. Der Inhalt reicht für etwa acht Stunden, kalkuliere ich.  
Das ist eine ganze Nacht.

Er stellt das Gefäß auf den Tisch. Ich nicke, und hole Remus' Grannen hervor. Severus greift danach, ich jedoch ziehe die Hand im letzten Moment weg.

„Ah, ah, ah – nicht so voreilig, Sniv. Ich will mich ja nicht von Dir behexen lassen. Erst füllen wir einen winzigen Schluck für dich ab" – ich fülle zwei Finger hoch in ein Wasserglas, die Minimaldosis – „und sehen, ob er wirkt, und wie."

Sein Blick durchbohrt mich. „Und wessen Gestalt hast du mir zugedacht, Black?" faucht er.

„Lass dich überraschen" grinse ich.

„Oh nein" sagt er.

„Oh doch" entgegne ich. „Das – oder der süße zottelige Fenrir."  
Ich warte.  
Ich kann förmlich sehen, wie er sich innerlich windet.  
Schließlich nimmt er das Glas in die Hand. Ich hole ein schmales Röhrchen aus meiner Tasche, dass ein einziges dunkles Haar enthält.

„Es ist keines dieser scheußlichen Bälger, und weder der räudige Wolf noch eines _deiner_ Haare" sagt Severus schließlich bestimmt. „Weil in diesem Fall würde ich Greyback bevorzugen."

Ich hebe die Hand zum Schwur. „Weder Remus, noch Harry und seine Freunde, noch meine Wenigkeit. Nicht auszudenken, was du mit meinem Gesicht anstellen könntest" entgegne ich feierlich. ‚Oder mit dem Rest' füge ich in Gedanken hinzu.

Er presst die Lippen aufeinander, bis sie nur noch ein schmaler weißer Strich sind.  
„Also schön. Aber ich warne dich, Black. Wenn es doch der Köter ist…bringe ich dir persönlich einen Dementor zum Frühstück mit."

Meine gute Laune ist mit einem Schlag verflogen.Ich bezweifle nicht, dass er diese Drohung wahrmachen könnte. Man kann ihn provozieren bis an die Grenze, aber man darf Snape nicht unterschätzen.

Ich öffne das Döschen und lasse das Haar in die graue Masse gleiten. Sie schäumt auf und färbt sich dunkelviolett.

Angewidert blickt Sniv auf das Glas, dann leert er es in einem Zug.

Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachte ich, wie sein Gesicht jede Farbe verliert, und der Tränkemeister vor mir in die Knie geht. Er beginnt zu würgen und hält schützend die Hände über seinen Leib.  
Ich weiß, wie schmerzhaft die Verwandlung ist, aber mit ihm habe ich null Mitleid.  
Er krümmt sich und es dauert fast eine halbe Minute, bis er sich verwandelt hat. Seine Haare bleiben dunkel. Sein Kinn wird spitzer, energischer, seine Formen bleiben drahtig, aber es ist eindeutig eine Frau, die sich nun erhebt. Sie ist fast genau so groß wie Snape, doch ihre Nase ist gerade und fein geschnitten, und statt in schwarze Tunnel blicke ich in die blitzenden graugrünen Augen von Minerva Mc Gonagall. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn doch in jemand Harmloseren verwandeln soll – Minerva fand ich schon immer etwas beängstigend.  
Sie – er funkelt mich an, und starrt auf die Wölbung der Brüste unter seiner Robe und die etwas faltigen, eindeutig alten Hände.

Ich bin so freundlich und reiche der Tränkemeisterin einen Spiegel. Sniv Mc Gonagall erbleicht.

„Gryffindorschal gefällig?" frage ich, ziehe den rotgelben Fanartikel unter dem Tisch hervor und unterdrücke ein Grinsen.

Severus flucht, und ich muss an mich halten. Niemals habe ich etwas derart Ordinäres aus Mc Gonagalls Mund gehört – aus Snapes übrigens auch nicht.

„Du bist ein toter Mann, Black" sagt Minerva Snape zu mir. Aus ihren Augen sieht der Snape-Blick mindestens so bedrohlich aus wie aus seinen eigenen.

„Vielleicht, aber erst morgen" antworte ich launig. „Ich werde heute erwartet. Mein Nichtauftauchen würde Fragen aufwerfen. Bis dahin solltest du nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und dafür Sorge tragen, dass Dich niemand so sieht. Es würde deinen und Minervas Ruf ungemein wandeln, wenn man die Leiterin des Hauses Gryffindor in den Roben des allseits so geschätzten Tränkemeisters durch die Flure schleichen sehen würde. Und soweit ich weiß, hast du doch Aufsicht heute abend, seit etwa fünfzehn Minuten, oder?"

Minerva schlägt sich gegen die Stirn. „Wir sprechen uns noch, Black" faucht sie, und ist ganz ihr eigentliches Selbst. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Beiden sich so ähnlich sind, wenn man das Äußere beiseite lässt?

Severus dreht mit einer abgezirkelten Bewegung und verlässt die Küche. Ich höre Minervas Stimme: „Hogwarts, der Kamin in meinem Quartier" zischen, dann ist das unheimliche Wesen, welches von außen wie eine alte Löwin aussieht, innen drin jedoch eine Fledermaus beherbergt, verschwunden.

Jetzt habe ich doch glatt vergessen, Severus zu sagen, dass der Kamin des Hauptquartiers seit Moodys neuestem Sicherungszauber (den ich empfohlen habe, sehr zu Moodys Erstaunen; er war überrascht und erfreut, dass ich mich plötzlich für Sicherheitsfragen interessiere) von heute nachmittag nur mit dem zentralen Kamin in Hogwarts in der großen Halle in Verbindung steht…

Wie bedauernswert für Severus.

TBC

_So, ich hoffe, Ihr hattet beim Lesen so viel Spaß wie ich beim Schreiben. Was wohl geschieht, wenn Mc Snape feststellt, dass man, egal welcher Hogwartskamin angefordert wurde, immer in der Großen Halle heraus kommt?  
Und was wird Minerva davon halten, dass ihr geschätzer Kollege offensichtlich ein abartiges Bedürfnis verspürt, in ihrem Körper herum zu laufen?  
Ich freue mich auf Eure Kommentare und Ideen dazu._

_Eure Slytherene  
_


	11. Saturday Night Fever: Part One

**Frühlingserwachen **

**Fanfiction von Slytherene **

Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Co. courtesy of J.K.Rowling

**oooOOOooo **

_Hallo, liebe LeserInnen! _

_Wow, was für eine Resonanz auf das letzte Kapitel – ich war echt geplättet. _

_**DANKE!**_

_Also habe ich mich drangesetzt und weiter geschrieben. Dabei musste ich dann feststellen, dass es sehr schwer ist, das knackig-lockere Niveau des letzten Kapitels „Technische Probleme" zu halten. Es gab zwar sehr schnell Ideen und viele Seiten, aber da ich auch erzählen will, wie Selma, die ja zum ersten Mal in der Zaubererwelt ist, uns Bekanntes neu erlebt, war die Dynamik und das Tempo des Vorgängerkapitels nicht zu halten. Ich habe dann mehr oder weniger öffentlich überlegt, das Kapitel extrem zu kürzen._

_Es ist vor allem Angelina Fenwick zu verdanken, dass nix weggekürzt wurde, und es jetzt mehrere Kapitel mit _Samstag Nacht Fieber_ geben wird. _

_Also, macht Euch fertig, runter von der Couch und kommt in die Disco-Roben und laßt es Euch gut gehen. Let's chill! _

**Saturday Night Fever**

**Part I: Im Fuchsbau**

**oooOOOooo **

_**Musicus: **_

_Axel Rudi Pell__"Magic"_

**_aus dem Album: _**_The Wizards chosen few (Best of)_

_Genial!_

_**  
**_

Mit der Phiole Vielsafttrank in der Tasche appariere ich nach Springtime Farm, als es soweit ist. Den Zaubererumhang trage ich säuberlich gefaltet und miniaturisiert in der Tasche, ich will May nicht erschrecken, falls ich sie treffe.  
Tatsächlich öffnet sie mir sogar die Tür. Sie trägt einen engen meergrünen Pullover über engen schwarzen Jeans und ihre roten Haare fließen in offenen Kaskaden über ihren Rücken. Ich würde sie am liebsten sofort in eine Umarmung ziehen, so wunderschön sieht sie aus. Ich schlucke das Kompliment, das mir auf der Zunge liegt, denn sie ist nicht mein Date heute Abend, und stehe steif in der Tür.

„Guten Abend" sage ich leise. Moony-Tonlage, besänftigend.

„Guten Abend, Sirius. Kommen Sie ruhig herein, Selma ist noch nicht fertig." Sie klingt so normal, wie man nur klingen kann.

„Sirius!" quiekt es da begeistert von oben vom Treppenabsatz, und dann fliegt mir etwas Rosafarbenes mit Anlauf in die Arme. Ich drücke Sandy und muss lachen. Die Kleine drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange (ich bin rasiert!) und strahlt. Ich sehe von ihr zu ihrer Mutter, und endlich haben Mays Augen diese sanfte Weichheit, von der ich mir so sehr wünsche, sie würde mich damit meinen. Der Blick, der wie ich weiß ihrer Tochter gilt, streichelt mich unabsichtlich mit und ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut. Was hat sie nur, dass mich derart von den Füßen haut?

Wieder einmal muss ich unwillkürlich den Kopf über Moony schütteln. Wie hat er diese Frau nur gehen lassen können? Sie wollte sich doch bei ihm entschuldigen. Ich kann ihn einfach nicht begreifen.

„Hallo Sandy, Süße. Wie geht es dir?" flirte ich mit dem Teil der Familie, bei dem ich landen kann.

„Prima, wir haben gereitet heute und Lucas war ganz brav und Selma hat Pfannekuchen gebackt und ich hatte in der Schule ein Sternchen!"

Ihre Augen leuchten. Sie hat die gleichen schönen Augen wie ihre Mutter, nur dass den ihren die Tiefe noch fehlt.

„Sternchen sind etwas Tolles!" sage ich mit Inbrunst. Wenn doch ihre Mutter das auch einsehen würde! Immerhin ist Sirius ein wirklich prächtiger Stern im „Großen Hund". Dann wäre Sandy unser Sternchen. Und wir würden an einer neuen Milchstraße arbeiten…  
Meine Gedanken erschrecken mich selbst in ihrer Dimension und ich bin beinahe froh, dass die Badezimmertür klappt und Selma die Treppe hinunterschwebt.  
Sie strahlt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und ich kann mich nur wundern über die Verwandlung, die mit der jungen Schwedin statt gefunden hat. Sie trägt die Haare hochgesteckt, und ihr Makeup lässt ihre hellblauen Augen strahlen.  
Sie hat ein ausgeschnittenes schwarzes Top an und einen kurzen schwarzen Rock und …Merlin - Mays Stiefel! Dolce und Gabbana. Ich halte demonstrativ die Luft an (und verhindere damit, dass mir ein begeistertes Bellen entfährt).

„Ich weiß nicht, ob mein altes Herz eine so hübsche und junge Begleitung verkraftet, zumal wenn ich noch Leibesübungen in Form von Tänzen im Laufe des Abends ausführen muss." Ich zwinkere ihr zu.

Sie lacht, und endlich entspanne ich mich etwas.

„Vielleicht bei deine junge Kollegen es gibt eine Mann mit einen starken Herz" mutmaßt Selma, und ich bin mir sicher, dass Fred und George mehr als starke Herzen demonstrieren werden angesichts der süßen Skandinavierin. Die Beiden sind echte Draufgänger geworden, seit sie ihren eigenen Laden betreiben und dem strengen Hogwarts-Verhaltenskodex entronnen sind.

Wir gehen zur Tür, auf dem Weg küsst Selma Sandy zum Abschied und umarmt May.

„Tschüß, Sandy" sage ich und produziere ein Grinsen, das vermutlich nach akutem Zahnweh aussieht, als ich mich May zuwende.  
„Auf Wiedersehen May."  
Ich bringe nicht mehr heraus, und der hilflose Hundeblick, mit dem ich sie bedenke, ist keine Absicht.

Ich habe die Tür hinter mir bereits fast geschlossen, als May sie wieder ein Stück öffnet.  
„Sirius?"

„Bitte?"  
Ich drehe auf dem Absatz um.

Da steht sie, etwas unsicher, aber mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns auf dem schönen Gesicht und Besorgnis in den Augen.  
„Bringen Sie uns Selma heil zurück, ja?"

Ich schlucke. Was glaubt sie denn? Dass ich das Mädchen in irgendeiner Spelunke in Nocturn-Alley sitzen lasse?  
Dann fällt mir ihr Satz von heute Mittag wieder ein. ‚_Ich bin an weiteren Desastern nicht interessiert, zumal Sie doch zuerst einmal Selma einen gemeinsamen Abend versprochen haben'._ Auf einmal sehe ich eine versteckte Bedeutung dahinter. Sie ist an weiteren _Desastern_ nicht interessiert. Und ich schulde _zuerst_ Selma den versprochenen Abend._  
Zuerst. Desaster._

„Ich verspreche es" sage ich und halte drei Finger wie zum Schwur in die Höhe.

Sie nickt und – ist das ein Lächeln?  
Ein ganz kleines verstecktes Leuchten oder zumindest der Anflug davon?  
Mein Herz schlägt plötzlich bis zum Hals. Und der Hals wird immer enger. Jetzt oder vielleicht nie.  
Komm schon, Sirius, du bist ein Frauenversteher, und dein Frauenverstand sagt „jetzt!".

„May,…falls, ich meine _wenn_ ich den heutigen Abend ohne Desaster über die Bühne bringe und meine Babysittingschulden bei Selma beglichen sind, ähem, darf ich Dich…Sie dann noch einmal fragen, ob wir zusammen essen gehen?"

Oh-oh, ihr Blick verdunkelt sich.  
Waren das Lächeln und das klitzekleine Leuchten etwa Freud'sche Sinnestäuschungen? Habe ich einen fatalen Fehler gemacht?

Sie zögert. „Also weißt du…"

_Merlin – hat sie „du" gesagt?_

„…ich werde es mit Selma besprechen, falls sie bar jeden Desasters nachhause kommt."

Ich werde jetzt sofort vor ihr auf die Knie fallen. Oder nein, besser vor Selma.  
Natürlich mache ich nicht so einen Quatsch, sondern schenke ihr nur mein hinreißendes Sirius-Lächeln, nicke und gehe zu Selma hinüber, die vor dem Haus steht und sich suchend umsieht.

„Hast du eine fliegende Zauberpferd oder so etwas?" fragt sie interessiert.

„Tatsächlich habe ich so etwas Ähnliches. Wir nennen es Hyppogreif" sage ich. „Eine Mischung aus Pferd und Adler. Aber er ist sehr auffällig, deshalb habe ich ihn in meinem Haus gelassen."  
Seidenschnabel ist genau das, was dem Ministerium zu seinem Glück noch fehlt.  
„Nein, wir werden apparieren, liebe Selma. Das heißt, dass wir hier einfach verschwinden und woanders wieder auftauchen."

„Cool" ruft sie aus. „Wir beamen! Wie bei Startreck."

„Mit mir zu apparieren ist ja auch so etwas wie einen Sternenreise" sage ich lachend. „Aber zuerst brauche ich angemessene Bekleidung. Keine Angst, du bekommst welche von Fleur, die wir nachher treffen."  
Ich hole die miniaturisierte Robe aus der Tasche und richte meinen Zauberstab darauf.

„_Reformare_" sage ich, und schon ist sie wieder so groß wie vorher.

Ich schlupfe hinein.

„Wow" staunt Selma, „jetzt siehst du schon viel mehr wie die Zauberer aus Großmutters Märchenbüchern aus."

„Okay, dann wollen wir dein Märchenbuchbild mal mit Leben erfüllen."  
Ich reiche ihr meinen Arm.  
„Kommst du bitte in meine Arme? Es handelt sich um eine rein transporttechnische Umarmung."

Sie lacht und ich umschließe sie fest.  
„Entspann' Dich, es geschieht sehr schnell."

Sie legt den Kopf an meine Schulter und ist ganz ruhig. Wäre ich in Selma verliebt, wäre das der Beginn des Paradieses. So aber fühlt sie sich nur angenehm und weich in meinen Armen an, ihr süßer Duft nach Zitronenshampoo und einem mädchenhaften Parfüm, das nach Blumenwiese im Frühling riecht, schmeichelt meiner Nase und ihr selbstverständliches Vertrauen tut dasselbe bei meinem Ego. (Ich schwöre, ich werde Fred und George nicht näher als einen Meter an dieses zauberhafte Geschöpf heran lassen!)

Ich blicke kurz zum Haus und sehe May und Sandy mit plattgedrückten Nasen am Fenster stehen. Wahrscheinlich haben sie auch einen geflügelten Drachen oder etwas ähnlich Spektakuläres erwartet. Ich winke ihnen zu und schließe die Augen.

'_Destination, Determination, Deliberation_.'

Einen Moment später (obwohl es, wie ich von Moony weiß, eigentlich nicht wirklich „später" ist) stehen wir im Garten vor dem Fuchsbau. Es duftet nach Apfelblüten.

„Wir sind da" sage ich und entlasse Selma aus meiner Umarmung.

„Das ging aber…schnell" sagt sie. „Mir ist ein bisschen schwindlig."

„Das geht gleich vorbei."

Sie nickt und sieht sich um. „Dein Haus?" fragt sie interessiert, den Blick auf den windschiefen Fuchsbau gerichtet.

„Das Haus von Freunden" antworte ich.

„Ich hatte mir dein Haus auch irgendwie anders vorgestellt" meint sie.

„So?" frage ich interessiert. „Wie denn?"

„Na, irgendwie …eleganter, viktorianischer, vielleicht ein bisschen düster. Die Stadthausentsprechung von „Rochester Manor" aus Brontës „Jane Eyre".

Ich schlucke. Ohne es zu kennen hat Selma gerade das Haus am Grimmauldplatz treffend beschrieben.

„Glaube mir" entgegne ich ernst, „ich bin definitiv der 'Holzhaus mit großen Fenstern auf lichter Wiese-Typ'. Finstere Stadthäuser sind für mich wie Gefängnisse."

Sie sieht mich mit einem etwas merkwürdigen Blick an, doch in diesem Augenblick fliegt mit einem Knall die Haustür auf und ein halbes Duzend Hühner fliehen gackernd in den Garten, gefolgt von einer schimpfenden Molly Weasley.

„Fred! George! Oh, wartet nur, wenn ich Euch kriege! Die Hühner in Schuhe zu verwandeln, die sich beim Anziehen von selbst zurück zaubern, so etwas Kindisches…" Sie wirft noch zwei weitere Schuhe aus der Tür, knapp an meinem Kopf vorbei, zielt mit ihrem Zauberstab darauf und sie verwandeln sich, Federn um sich verstreuend, in gackerndes Geflügel zurück. Vogelgrippe scheint hier kein Thema zu sein.

Aus dem Haus ist Gelächter zu hören – mehrstimmiges.

Molly hält inne, als sie uns sieht.

„Sirius." Sie geht mit erhobenem Zeigefinger auf mich zu, aber der Ausdruck ihrer Augen ist warm und nicht unfreundlich.

„Welch eine Wahnsinnsidee, mit diesem Jungvolk tanzen gehen zu wollen. Wenn ich nicht so froh wäre, sie alle für einen ruhigen Abend aus dem Haus zu haben... Wirst du einen Tarnumhang benutzen? Du weißt, dass es gefährlich ist. Dumbledore würde das niemals gut heißen. Ich musste Bill versprechen, ein Geheimnis zu bewahren, leichtsinnigerweise habe ich das getan, und dann erst hat er mir gesagt, was Ihr vorhabt. Das ist doch viel zu riskant und…"

Erst jetzt registriert sie Selma an meiner Seite und ihr Redefluss versiegt schlagartig.

„Molly, meine Liebe" sage ich ruhig, „das ist Miss Selma Andersson, eine sehr gute Freundin. Selma, das ist Molly Weasley, ohne die ich vermutlich bereits verhungert wäre und die die Seele meines Freundeskreises ist und unter den schlimmsten Zwillingsjungs leidet, die auf dieser Erde wandeln, den schrecklichen Hühner-in-Schuhe-Verwandlern."

Molly lächelt und mustert Selma verstohlen vom Scheitel über den kurzen Rock bis zur Sohle der entzückenden Stiefel.

„Freut mich, Sie zu lernen kennen, Mrs. Weasley" sagt Selma, tritt beherzt einen Schritt vor und reicht Molly die Hand.

„Gleichfalls" murmelt Molly überrumpelt. „Sie sind eine Muggel?"

„Ich bin Schwedin" antwortet Selma und ich kassiere einen missbilligenden Blick von Molly, weil Selma sich gerade als Muggel geoutet hat.

„Noch ein Vergehen, Sirius" sagt Molly.

„Kommt es darauf noch an?" frage ich, und sie schüttelt ergeben ihren roten Schopf.

„Sie haben tolle Araukaner" sagt Selma zu Molly. „Die Eier ergeben den besten Kuchen und man kann tolle Omelettes mit intensivem, besonderem Geschmack damit machen."

„Oh, sie kennen diese Hühnerrasse?" fragt Molly interessiert.

„Meine Großmutter hatte dieselben" antwortet Selma. „Sie hat immer gesagt, dass man aus ihren Eiern die einzig wahren Blaubeerkuchen machen kann."

„Da hat sie Recht gehabt!" stimmt Molly begeistert zu.

Verblüfft beobachte ich die unerwartete Verschwesterung der beiden Frauen und danke der vermutlich seligen schwedischen Großmutter für ihre Weitsicht im Bezug auf Werwölfe, Zauberer und grüne Eier legende Hühner.

Fünf Minuten später stehe ich verloren neben den beiden Frauen, die in ein intensives Gespräch über Hausgeflügelzucht und Küchenrezepte vertieft sind. Molly hat längst jede Aversion gegen Selma ad acta gelegt und bietet jetzt eine Gartenführung an, solang man noch „etwas sehen könne". Es ist bereits fast dunkel.

Ich beschließe, dass ich überflüssig bin, entschuldige mich bei den beiden Frauen und gehe ins Haus.

**ooo **

In der Küche, wo ein Duft nach Bratkartoffeln und Hering in der Luft liegt, sitzen Fred und George über einem Stapel Bestellformularen für ihren magischen Scherzartikelladen.

„Hi Sirius" begrüßen sie mich zweistimmig.

„Hallo Jungs. Cooler Zauber, mit den Hühnern."

Gelächter. „Du hättest Fleur mal zetern hören sollen, als ihre silbernen Sandaletten begonnen haben zu gackern!" grinst George und schlägt sich auf die Schenkel.

„_Zut alors, da sind überall Federn auf meine elegante Um-ang. Wie soll isch jetzt ge-ön aus mit diese Katastrophe von Kleid?_"

Ich muss lachen. Fred imitiert Fleurs Akzent und leicht gezierte Sprechweise perfekt.

„Wir sind ‚_die gräßlische Brüder von meine liebe Bill-Chéri'_" äfft George seine zukünftige Schwägerin jetzt auch gekonnt nach.

„Es war vielleicht nicht wirklich nötig, Fleur diesen Streich ausgerechnet heute zu spielen" sagt eine tiefe Stimme aus dem Halbdunkel des Raumes, wo der Leseplatz ist, jetzt aber keine Laterne brennt. „Sie hat sich sehr auf den Abend gefreut. Sie und Bill waren lange nicht mehr aus, es ist ja nicht ungefährlich dieser Tage."

Ich versuche, jemanden in dem gedämpften Licht zu erkennen, und dann tritt eine kräftig gebaute Gestalt an den Tisch und reicht mir eine große, schwielige Hand.

„Guten Abend, Sirius".

Ich erkenne ihn erst jetzt.  
„Hallo Charlie. Schön, dich zu sehen. Urlaub von den Drachen?"

„Ich begleite einen Transport eines keltischen Krallenflüglers nach Rumänien. Ein neues Auswilderungsprojekt. Aber ich habe noch ein paar Tage, um die Familie zu sehen und Mutter vor diesen Irren hier zu schützen."

„Er macht einen auf Percy-Ersatz!" beklagt sich Fred lautstark. „Seit er hier ist heißt es _Jungs, seid doch mal vernünftig_, oder _Jungs, was soll das schon wieder_. Ehrlich, er nervt, Sirius."

Ich tausche einen vielsagenden Blick mit Charlie. Wahrscheinlich setzen die Beiden ihrer armen Mutter und Fleur, die so herrlich hysterisch werden kann, heftig zu.

„Kommst du denn heute Abend mit uns, Charlie?" frage ich.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich habe noch viel zu lesen. Ich habe mich jetzt doch dazu entschlossen, eine Doktorarbeit zu beginnen. Und ein ruhiger Abend ist genau das, was ich brauche. Mum und ich sind froh, dass die Rasselbande einen Abend fort ist, Sirius, ehrlich. Wobei Mum sicher ein Zaubererschach-Abend im sicheren Hauptquartier lieber wäre als eine durchzappelte Disconacht. Sie macht sich wirklich Sorgen. Wie willst du dich tarnen?"

„Das werdet Ihr schon noch sehen" sage ich kryptisch und lächle. Ich habe da einen Plan.

In diesem Moment kommen Bill und Fleur die Treppe herunter.

„Bonsoir, Fleur" poliere mein Französisch. „Eine Blume in diesem Gemüsegarten hier."Ich küsse sie zur Begrüßung auf die Wange.  
„Hallo Bill." begrüße ich den ältesten Weasley-Jungen.

„Guten Abend, Sirius. Schön, dich zu sehen. Und lass die Finger von meiner Verlobten."  
Bill zwinkert mir zu und reicht mir die Hand.

„Eine wunderbare Robe, Fleur" sage ich. „Steht Dir wie angegossen."

„Isch abe Glück, dass sie nischt mehr aussieht wie eine Ühnerkostüm." Sie wirft Fred und George einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand verbirgt Bill ein Grinsen.

„Wo ist Deine Freundin, Sirius? Isch abe ausgewählt eine aquamarin Robe, aber wir müssen probieren sie an."

„Du hast eine Freundin, Sirius?" kommt es unisono von den Zwillingen.  
Offenbar hat Fleur sie nicht vollständig eingeweiht.

„Selma ist eine gute Freundin, ja, aber für mich vermutlich zehn Jahre zu jung. Aber wenn Ihr sie auch nur anfasst, werde ich Euch in jaulende Jojos verwandeln, glaubt mir. Sie ist ein sehr nettes Mädchen und eine Muggel, und sie soll nur ein bisschen Spaß haben heute Abend und einmal in die Zaubererwelt hinein schnuppern."

„Wenn sie hübsch ist, kann sie jede Menge Spaß mit uns haben" posaunt George.

In diesem Moment klackt die Tür, und Molly kommt mit Selma im Schlepptau lachend und schwätzend herein.

„…und Sie backen wirklich Buchweizen in die Hackfleischbällchen?" fragt Molly gerade.

„Ja, und mit den wunderbaren Kräutern aus Ihrem Garten würde man eine super Creme fraiche - Sauce dazu servieren können, als Frühlingsgericht."

„Oh" sagt Molly, als sie in unsere erwartungsvoll schweigenden Gesichter blickt, und wischt die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab. Sie geht rechts um den Tisch und gibt damit den Zwillingen den Blick auf Selma frei. Ich sehe die Blicke der Jungs an dem Mädchen entlang gleiten und kann den anerkennenden Pfiff mit keinem _Silencio_ mehr verhindern.

„Das sind meine beiden leider allen Bemühungen zum Trotz schlecht erzogenen, flegelhaften Söhne Fred und George" sagt Molly spitz. Selma lacht und ist mit ein paar schnellen Schritten bei den Jungs.

„Hallo, ich bin Selma." Sie reicht ihnen die Hand. Die Beiden grinsen.  
„Ich habe in den letzten zehn Minuten schon viel über Euch gehört." fügt Selma hinzu.

„Unser Ruf eilt uns voraus" sagt George und strahlt sie an.

„Du musst Fleur sein" sagt Selma zu Fleur und hält ihr ebenfalls die Hand hin. „Sirius hat schon erzählt, wie schön du bist. Er hat nicht übertrieben."

Fleur lächelt etwas verlegen. Komplimente von Frauen ist sie offenbar nicht gewohnt, aber es scheint ihr zumindest nicht zu missfallen, denn sie ergreift graziös die dargebotene Hand.

„Hallo, ich bin Bill" stellt Bill sich selbst vor und schüttelt Selma kräftig die Hand.

„Isch abe deine Robe oben" sagt Fleur jetzt. „Mit diese skandalös kurze Rock kannst du nischt ausgehen in der Winkölgasse."

„Es ist nichts falsch an diesem Rock!" protestiert Fred.

„Absolut nicht, auch nicht an den Stiefeln" ergänzt sein Zwillingsbruder.

Fleur wirft den Beiden wieder einen vernichtenden Blick zu und zieht Selma die Treppe hoch. „Komm doch bitte".

Die beiden verschwinden in Fleurs Schlafzimmer.

**ooo **

„Was hast du denn geplant?" fragt mich Bill jetzt. „Fleur sagte, du kümmerst dich um den kulinarischen Part und sie organisiert ab Mitternacht das Unterhaltungsprogramm."

„Ich dachte, wir essen im „_Dicken Kürbis_" und nehmen dann im „_Bezoar_" einen Cocktail, bevor wir tanzen gehen."

„Cool!" Fred und George scheinen einverstanden.

„Ich schicke eine Eule an Christine" sagt Fred. „Sie lyncht mich, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich ohne sie ausgehe. Sie kann ja im „Bezoar" dazu kommen, dann können wir beim Essen vorher noch frei reden. Sie weiß nichts vom Orden." Er appariert in den ersten Stock.

„Christine hier, Christine da" stöhnt George genervt und sagt dann. „Ich geh' mal eine andere Robe überwerfen" und ist ebenfalls mit einem Plopp verschwunden.

Bill hingegen trägt schon eine grüne Ausgehrobe und setzt sich an den Tisch.

„Das ist ein nettes Mädchen" sagt Molly zu mir, um dann in unübertrefflicher Direktheit hinzu zu fügen: „Aber sie erscheint mir doch ein bisschen zu jung für Dich, Sirius."

Ich muss lachen. „Molly, sie ist eine bezaubernde junge Frau, aber ich kann dich beruhigen, sie ist wirklich nur eine Freundin. Ich hege keinerlei romantische Intentionen, was Selma betrifft."

„Da bin ich aber froh" gibt Molly zurück, um dann im nächsten Moment sich des Fettnäpfchens bewusst zu werden und zu sagen: „Nichts für ungut, Sirius, nichts gegen dich. Aber so ein Mädchen braucht doch jemand Zuverlässiges."

„Und ich bin…?" frage ich.

„Ein stadtbekannter Schwerenöter?" hilft Bill grinsend seiner Mutter.

„Eurer Bild von mir ist verzerrt und extrem übertrieben" erkläre ich. „Wer behauptet so etwas?"

„Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Sturgis, Mundungus…"

„Ich bitte Euch! Wer glaubt schon, was Dung erzählt?" frage ich energisch nach. „Und Tonks ist parteiisch, Moody erzkonservativ und Kingsley und Sturgis wissen nichts darüber, wie ich wirklich bin."

„Außerdem Remus" setzt Molly die Liste fort, die Bill begonnen hat.

Ausgerechnet die zuverlässigste Quelle zu meiner Vergangenheit lässt mich im Stich. Na warte, Moony, komm Du mir von den Wölfen zurück.

„Also gut, vielleicht war mein Lebenswandel früher nicht immer ganz vorbildlich…"

Molly schnaubt.

„…aber das ist mehr als dreizehn Jahre her. Die Dinge ändern sich." ergänze ich meinen Satz.

Ein Geräusch beendet gnädig unseren Diskurs. Die Mädchen kommen die Treppe herunter. Selma trägt eine meerblaue Robe mit einer Kapuze, die ihr bis weit auf den Rücken reicht, und ihr blondes Haar leuchtet förmlich im Licht der Lampen. Fleur muss einen Glanzzauber auf ihrer beider Haar gelegt haben, und Selma hat Fleur offensichtlich dabei geholfen, jetzt auch ihr Haar hochzustecken. Fleur in ihrer malvenfarbenen Robe ist legendär schön, aber Selma hat etwas Besonderes an sich, eine Art von Anmut, die sich aus ihrer Freundlichkeit und ihrem fröhlich-sanften Wesen speist.

Fred und George folgen den Beiden, und George bietet Selma seinen Arm an. „Ich kann Dich apparieren" schlägt er vor.

„Vielen Dank, aber ich beame mit Sirius" sagt Selma freundlich, aber bestimmt und hängt sich an meinen Arm.

„Sirius, wie willst du denn den Abend finanzieren?" fragt Molly. „Dein Gringotts Account ist doch noch immer gesperrt."

„Oh, wir haben einen Finanzier, der edler Spender wünscht allerdings anonym zu bleiben" sage ich und feixe innerlich. Sniv würde kochen vor Wut, wenn er wüsste, dass er heute Abend das Dinner und das Unterhaltungsprogramm ausgerechnet der Weasleys sponsert.

„Aber so kannst Du nicht in die Winkelgasse" sagt Bill zu mir gewandt.

„Ach ja, das war ja noch was" sage ich und ziehe die Phiole mit dem Vielsafttrank aus dem Umhang.  
„Charlie, würdest du mir dein Gesicht überlassen für heute abend?"

„Cool!" ruft George aus.  
„Vielsafttrank!" tönt es nicht minder beeindruckt von Fred.

Charlie, der bisher schweigend am äußersten Ende des Tisches gesessen hat, schüttelt langsam den Kopf.  
„Tut mir leid, Sirius, aber zwei Charlie Weasleys würden doch zu sehr auffallen. Zwillinge gibt es bei uns in der Familie nur einmal."

„Du begleitest uns?" frage ich.  
Hatte er nicht eben noch erklärt, arbeiten zu müssen?  
Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?

„Aber du wolltest doch…" sagt Fred.

„…arbeiten" führt Fred den von seinem Bruder George begonnen Satz fort.

Molly räuspert sich, bevor ihre Zwillinge ihren Bruder noch weiter befragen können.  
„Ich halte es für eine hervorragende Idee, wenn Euer Bruder Euch begleitet. Bill hat ja nur Augen für Fleur" – sie funkelt ihren ältesten Sohn missbilligend an – „da ist es gut, wenn jemand auf Euch acht gibt."

„Damit uns nichts passiert? Mum, wir sind siebzehn!" ruft Fred empört aus.

„Damit Ihr nichts _anstellt_."  
Mollys Lippen sind ein schmaler Strich, der Mc Gonagall alle Ehre machen würde, aber in ihren Augen blitzen belustigte Lichter.

„Das ist übrigens mein Sohn Charlie" sagt Molly zu Selma. Irgendwie ist die Vorstellungsrunde vorhin an ihm vorbei gegangen, da Fleur Selma nach oben verschleppt hat.  
Charlie steht vom Tisch auf und reicht dem Mädchen die Hand.  
„Hallo" sagt er und lässt sie ganz schnell wieder los, so als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt.

Selma wirft mir einen irritierten Blick zu und ich zucke die Schultern. Eine Muggel-Allergie hat er meines Wissens nicht, allerdings hatte Charlie nie viel mit Mädchen am Hut. Er war schon immer mehr an Drachen interessiert. Wahrscheinlich hat er darüber die magischsten aller Geschöpfe vergessen – Frauen.

„Bleibt Sirius' Problem, wie er sich tarnt" stellt Bill jetzt fest.  
„Du könntest ein Haar von Mum nehmen" schlägt er wenig überzeugend vor.

"Oh nein!" rufen Fred, George und auch Molly unisono aus.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein" sage ich. „es gibt einen Plan B."

Ich gehe über den Flur zum Badezimmer und sage über die Schulter: „Bill, würdest du Selma bitte erklären, warum ich nicht mit meinem eigenen Gesicht in die Winkelgasse kann? Danke. Wir sehen uns gleich wieder."

Im Bad entnehme ich meiner Tasche das schmale Blechröhrchen, in dem ich früher am heutigen Abend Mc Gonagalls Haar aufbewahrt habe. Wie gut, dass sie beim letzten Treffen des Ordens ihren Hut in der Halle aufgehängt hatte. Ich fische ein weiteres schwarzes Haar aus der Metallhülse. Es war eine plötzliche Eingebung, dieses Haar vom Boden aufzulesen, wo ich es gefunden hatte. Ich rieche noch Lavendel und Absinth daran, und meine Hundenase sagt mir, dass meine Vermutung, wessen Haar es sein muss, richtig ist. Ich lasse es in den Vielsafttrank gleiten. Er schäumt auf und färbt sich nicht schlammbraun oder matschgrün, wie ich es erwartet habe, sondern silbriggrau.  
Ich proste mir selbst im Spiegel zu und trinke die erste Dosis. Es schmeckt widerlicher als es aussieht, bitter und harzig, und dann rauscht der Schmerz durch meinen Körper. Bevor ich mich jedoch krümme, sehe ich wie das Blau meiner Augen von schwarzen Schatten geschluckt wird, meine helle Gesichtfarbe einem teigigen Teint weicht und meine aristokratische Nase eine äußerst prominente Form annimmt.

Es dauert eine Weile, bis ich mich vom Boden wieder aufrappeln kann, und staunend das Gesicht im Spiegel betrachte, dass mich durch den Abend begleiten wird. Ich übe die mir vertraute und verhasste Mimik und es fällt mir nicht schwer. Dieses Gesicht schreit förmlich nach einem sarkastischen Grinsen. Aber mit diesen Zähnen werde ich nicht unter die Augen von Zaubererlondons Damenwelt treten. Ich spreche einen _Albadentis_ und betrachte zufrieden das Ergebnis. Schon besser. Ich ziehe die nachtblaue Robe zu Recht und appariere in die Küche.

„Guten Abend, Molly". Die Stimme ist wie klares Eis in samtigem schwarzem Wodka.

„Severus – das ist aber eine Überraschung." Molly starrt konsterniert auf den Tränkemeister, der unangemeldet in ihrer Küche steht und eine Robe in einer für ihn gänzlich undenkbaren Farbe trägt.

Ich grinse.

„Mon dieu"! ruft Fleur aus. „Du bist nicht der Professeur. Du bist Sirius. Die Läscheln kenne isch."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst" sagen Fred und George unisono und schleichen um ihren ehemaligen Tränkelehrer herum wie um ein potentiell gefährliches Tier.

Snape wird dich töten" sagt Bill bestimmt zu mir.

„Das hat er bereits angedroht, ja" entgegne ich kühl. „Aber heute Abend hat er andere Probleme, wie ich Euch versichern kann. Also lasst uns ausgehen und Spaß haben."

Ich nicke Selma zu, sie zögert einen Moment, dann begibt sie sich in meinen Arm. Sie taucht tief in die dunklen Tunnel ein, die meine Augen jetzt sind. „Ist da wirklich Sirius drin?" fragt sie.

Ich versuche mein legendäres Grinsen mit den fremden Gesichtmuskeln und sie lacht. „Also gut, beam me up, Sirius."

„Heute Abend bitte ‚_Severus'_" sage ich lächelnd, und der Gedanke, dass es vermutlich das erste Mal überhaupt ist, dass der Blick von Snivs Augen Wärme beinhaltet, stimmt mich merkwürdig besinnlich.

„Alle Mann in die Winkelgasse" kommandiere ich.

Ich berühre meinen Zauberstab, konzentriere mich auf die apparitiane Trias „_Destination, Determination, Deliberation_" und wir disapparieren.

**TBC**


	12. Saturday Night Fever: Part Two

**Frühlingserwachen **

**Fanfiction von Slytherene **

Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Co. courtesy of J.K.Rowling

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

_Hey Mädels! _

_Wie versprochen, ein flottes Update._

_Vielen lieben Dank für die tollen Reviews! Ich hoffe, dass ich sie alle beantwortet habe und niemanden vergessen, denn jetzt geht es weiter._

* * *

**_Musicus:_******

_**Für die Winkelgasse den Soundtrack aus **_

‚**_Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen', nichts passt besser._**

**_Für den „Bezoar" etwas lateinamerikanisches… Juanes und „La camisa negra" und eine beliebige Version von „Bessame mucho"_**

**oooOOOooo**

**Saturday Night Fever**

**Part II:**

**In der Winkelgasse**

Wir apparieren vor dem „tropfenden Kessel" und gehen alle gemeinsam die Winkelgasse in Richtung „Dicker Kürbis" hinunter. Es ist jetzt bereits richtig dunkel, aber es sind noch jede Menge Hexen und Zauberer, zumeist junge Erwachsenen, im Schein der Laternen unterwegs. Der Terror der Todesser hat das gesellschaftliche Leben noch nicht zum Erliegen gebracht, im Gegenteil. Die Menschen scheinen mehr denn je den Hunger nach Leben und Liebe zu verspüren.

Der „Dicke Kürbis" liegt am Ende der Winkelgasse, in der Nähe der Themse. Auf dem Weg bleiben immer wieder Zauberer und Hexen kurz stehen, als sie mich bemerken, sie tuscheln miteinander und weichen aus, einige ziehen auch den Hut und murmeln „Guten Abend, Professor Snape", um dann schnell weiter zu gehen. Selma bleibt schon den ganzen Weg eingehakt an meinem Arm und sieht sich fasziniert die Auslagen der Geschäfte hinter den beleuchteten Schaufenstern an. Während Fred und George vor „Qualität für Quidditsch" stehen bleiben, betrachtet sie mit mir und Fleur die edlen Roben im „Chez Maurice".

„Die französische Schnitte sind immer die eleganteste" sagt Fleur. „Sieh mal ier, diese fließenden weiten Ärmel und diese superbe (H)ütchen dazu. Très chic."

„Du hast Recht" sagt Selma, „aber schau mal, dort drüben, wo „Meralli" dran steht, das ist auch hübsch und das Material sieht aus, als wäre es ganz weich und außerdem maschinenwaschbar."

Während Selma Fleur erklärt, was eine Waschmaschine ist und die beiden sich jetzt ein paar Schritte von uns lösen, um die Auslagen des Schuhladens zu betrachten, unterhalte ich mich mit Bill und Charlie.

„Wo hast du das Mädchen kennen gelernt?" fragt Bill. „Sie ist wirklich nett. Sogar Fleur scheint sie zu mögen".

„Sie ist eine Bekannte von Remus" sage ich. „Es erwies sich als unvermeidlich, ihr zu erklären, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, und sie war von der Existenz einer „anderen Welt" völlig fasziniert. Sie ist absolut vertrauenswürdig, und ich wollte ihr diesen Ausflug gerne ermöglichen. Es ist allerdings eine einmalige Sache, wie die Umstände derzeit liegen."

„Welche Umstände?" fragt Charlie nach.

Ich schlucke. Der Gedanke, dass der Kontakt von May und ihrer Familie, zu der ich auch Selma rechne, zur Zaubererwelt vielleicht nicht bestehen bleiben wird, schnürt mir die Luft ab.

„Das würde jetzt zu weit führen" antworte ich vage und schließe zu den beiden Frauen auf.

„Dieses Geschäft hat noch offen?" fragt Selma, als wir vor Eylops Eulenkaufhaus stehen, und ihr Blick trägt Sehnsucht.

„Wenn man Eulen in wachen Zustand ansehen möchte, muss man abends zum Einkaufen gehen" erklärt Charlie.

„Eulen?" fragt Selma erstaunt. „Aber die stehen doch unter Naturschutz." Dann sieht sie die Käfige im dunklen Schaufenster. „Was für eine Tierquälerei" sagt sie leise.

„Das sind Posteulen" sagt Bill. „Wir verschicken unsere Briefe mit ihnen. Die werden extra dafür gezüchtet".

„Das macht es nicht besser" entgegnet Selma. „Die Käfige sind doch viel zu klein, die armen Vögel können ja nicht mal die Flügel ausstrecken."

Ich sehe in den Laden hinein, in dem ein schummriges Dämmerlicht herrscht. Sie hat tatsächlich Recht, wie klein hier die Käfige sind, ist mir noch nicht aufgefallen.

„Sie werden nur für den Verkauf so untergebracht" sagt Bill. „Bei den Leuten zuhause wohnen sie unter dem Dachboden oder im Eulenturm, wenn es öffentliche Gebäude sind. Unsere Eule ist mehr im Garten oder unterm Dach als in ihrem Käfig. Da geht sie nur zum Fressen rein."

„Trotzdem könnte man sie doch in Volieren zum Kauf anbieten. Dann könnte der Interessent auch viel besser sehen, wie sie sich verhalten" beharrt Selma.

„Das ist richtig" sagt Charlie. „Leider ist die Winkelgasse sehr eng und ein Ausbau des Geschäfts aus Tierschutzgründen eher unwahrscheinlich. Aber vielleicht möchtest du trotzdem die anderen Tiere in dem Laden wenigstens sehen? Es sind welche dabei, die man nur hier sehen kann, nicht bei Euch. Sie haben oben ein paar Niffler und afrikanische Singkröten."

„Scharlie, wir wollen essen gehen und nicht irgendwelsche Eköltiere ansehen" opponiert Fleur. „Wer braucht Kröten, die singen? Mon dieu, so ein Unfug."

„Kröten sind nicht nur dazu da, um ihre Beine zu essen, Fleur" entgegnet Charlie scharf.

Fleur prustet empört. « Wir essen Frösche en France, aber niemals äßlische Kröten".

„Nun, wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit" sage ich, um den Streit zu beenden. „Warum geht Ihr nicht mit Fred und George schon einmal vor, Bill? Charlie und ich zeigen Selma die Niffler und die musikalischen Amphibien und kommen in einer Viertelstunde nach."

Nach Abzug der französischen und der Quidditschfraktion betreten wir den schummrigen Laden.

Ein bebrillter Verkäufer erspäht uns und kommt gemessenen Schrittes auf uns zu. „Guten Abend, Professor" sagt er zu mir und hält gebührenden Abstand. „Womit kann ich Ihnen heute dienen?"

Natürlich hält mich der Angestellte für Snape und der ist hier offenbar kein Unbekannter.

„Das gleiche wie letztes Mal" entgegne ich kühl.

„Oh, das tut mir leid" sagt der Mann und weicht noch etwas vor mir zurück. „Zibethkatzen sind so selten, dass wir sie nur auf Vorbestellung beschaffen. Letztes Mal war es ja ein zurückgegebenes Tier, dass nicht schnell genug zahm wurde. Ich hoffe, Sie haben Freude an ihr?"

„An dem Fell" sage ich und grinse sardonisch. Der Mann zuckt nur unmerklich, wagt es aber offenbar nicht, etwas zu sagen. Zudem flackert sein Blick immer wieder zu Charlie und Selma hinüber, die gerade einen Waldkauz betrachten. Charlie flüstert leise Erklärungen, ich sehe nur seine Lippen sich bewegen und Selma ab und zu nicken. Klug von ihm, sie hier nicht als Muggel zu outen.

„Wenn ich sonst etwas für sie tun kann, Professor? Ratten, Schlangen oder Knarle haben wir in vielen Größen und Arten vorrätig."

Ich überlege. Ja, das wird ein Spaß! Ich ordere zwanzig weiße Ratten und einhundert der vielfarbigen Fauchschaben, die extrem stark riechen, die man aber gelegentlich für potenzstärkende Tränke benötigt. Und nur dafür. Der Verkäufer blinzelt auch mehr als verlegen, als er die Bestellung aufnimmt und wirft mir einen verstohlenen Blick zu.

„Lieferung und Rechnung an Hogwarts" sage ich kühl.

„Selbstverständlich, Professor" sagt der Mann beflissen. „Wenn Sie dann nur noch hier unterschreiben würden?"

Er reicht mir ein Pergament herüber. Daran habe ich nicht gedacht, durchfährt es mich, während ich äußerlich souverän ich die Feder in die Hand nehme. Ich kann schlecht mit meinem eigenen Namen unterschreiben und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Snivs Unterschrift aussieht. Ich rufe mir ein paar Ordenssitzungen in Erinnerung, Pergamente mit Skizzen, die er angefertigt und beschriftet hat, und ein paar Hausaufgabenpergamente, die ich ihm als Schüler abgehext habe. Seine Schrift ist eng und für einen Zauberer fast schnörkellos. Meine ist raumgreifend und verschlungen. Ich werde mich sehr bemühen müssen. Unterschreibt er mit Vor- und Zunamen, oder gar mit seinem Titel?

Ich versuche, mir einen komplexzerfressenen Menschen vorzustellen, unfrei und kleinkariert, und quetsche ein „Professor Snape" auf die Linie, ohne sie zu berühren.

Der Verkäufer dienert, sagt „vielen Dank, Professor, wir werden so bald als möglich liefern" und rollt das Pergament unbesehen zusammen.

Lachen schallt durch den Raum, es ist Selma, die sich im oberen Stockwerk offenbar glänzend mit Charlie und den Nifflern amüsiert. Ich betrachte ein paar Eulen und warte. Nervös beäugt mich der Angestellte. Offensichtlich bin ich ihm nicht geheuer. Sniv hat mit Sicherheit Jahre an diesem Finsterlings-Image gearbeitet. Mich würde es wahnsinnig machen, wenn die Menschen mich alle nur mit dieser Mischung aus Angst und Abneigung, aber geheuchelter Freundlichkeit behandeln würden.

Nun ja, mich persönlich würde der gemeine Zauberer von der Straße mit einer Mischung aus Panik und Entsetzen betrachten, wenn er mich erkennen würde, aber das ist schließlich nicht das Ergebnis meines Charakters, sondern Ausfluss unglücklichster Umstände und eines desolaten Rechtssystems.

Während aus dem oberen Stockwerk ein Krötenkonzert erklingt, und das sogar zweistimmig, habe ich eine Idee:

Vielleicht kann ich Severus, der mir beinahe ein bisschen leid tut, wenn ich an seinen inzwischen sicher stattgehabten Auftritt als Snivnerva Mc Gonagall in der großen Halle denke, etwas von diesem düsteren Image nehmen heute Abend, zum Beispiel indem ich Menschen mit Respekt behandle und einfach freundlich und zuvorkommend bin. Die für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich farbenfrohe Robe (nicht schwarz) ist nur ein erster Schritt.

Nachdem wir den Laden verlassen haben, erklärt Selma, dass sie die Niffler sehr niedlich fand, aber schon aus Prinzip nichts in diesem Geschäft kaufen würde.

Charlie und sie argumentieren den Rest des Weges darüber, ob eine kontinuierliche Bewusstseinsveränderung in Richtung eines besseren Schutzes magischer Geschöpfe oder ein rigoroser Kundenboykott die beste Maßnahme seien, um die Haltungsbedingungen der Eulen zu verbessern.

Schließlich erreichen wir den „Dicken Kürbis", vor dem die Anderen uns bereits erwarten. Ich nehme die Spitze des Zuges, öffne die Tür, lasse die Damen eintreten und folge ihnen auf dem Fuß. Die Köpfe der Gäste schnellen herum, als Selma und Fleur das Restaurant betreten, und als ich hinter den beiden Frauen hereinkomme, verstummen sämtliche Gespräche.

„Guten Abend" grüße ich den Zauberer am Empfang. „Ich habe reserviert. Sie hatten eine Eule."

„Professor Snape, ja selbstverständlich." Hektische, aufgeregte Höflichkeit. „Ein Tisch für sieben Personen. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen."

Er führt uns zu einem liebevoll dekorierten Tisch, an dem sorgfältig aus Zierkürbissen geschnitzte Laternen ein warmes Licht verbreiten. Über allen Tischen und in den Ecken des Lokals schweben Kürbisse, einige davon riesengroß, in denen magische Flammen die kunstvoll geschnitzten Gesichter und Fratzen erhellen.

Die Kellnerinnen tragen schwarze, mit Kürbissen bedruckte Roben und Kränze aus Efeu und kleinen Zierkürbissen im hochgesteckten Haar, die Kellner haben fast die gleichen Roben, auf dem Kopf jedoch Hüte in Form grüner Flaschenkürbisse.

Eine junge Kellnerin wird angewiesen, unseren Tisch zu bedienen, und sie nähert sich zögernd und mit bangem Gesicht der Seite, an der ich sitze.

„Guten Abend, Professor." Sie sieht mich erwartungsvoll an. Müsste ich sie kennen? Sie könnte eine ehemalige Schülerin des Tränkemeisters sein.

Ich nicke nur knapp.

„Hallo Teresa" rettet mich Bill und winkt ihr zu. „Arbeitest du jetzt hier?"

„Die Frage ist offensichtlich mit „ja" zu beantworten, Mr. Weasley" schnarre ich und erschrecke beinahe vor mir selbst. Als hätte dieser Körper ein Eigenleben…der Gedanke ist gruselig.

Bill sieht mich mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Amüsement an, das Mädchen sagt „Hallo, Bill", lächelt schüchtern und fängt sich einen bitterbösen Blick von Fleur ein. Schnell fragt sie nach unseren Wünschen für den Aperitif und verschwindet dann, um sofort mit den Speisepergamentrollen und den Martinis und Ramazottis wiederzukommen. Muggelaperitive sind offenbar en vogue.

Als sie verschwunden ist, sagt Bill: „Das war Teresa Murray, Hufflepuff. Sie war in einem Jahrgang mit mir auf Hogwarts. Snape hat sie mal drei Wochen hintereinander jeden Nachmittag nachsitzen lassen, weil sie ihn im Gang als „verhungerte Fledermaus" bezeichnet hat, einer Freundin gegenüber. Unglücklicherweise stand er in einer Nische und hat es mitbekommen. Er hat Hufflepuff hundert Punkte angezogen."

Ich muss grinsen. „Das macht sie mir sehr sympathisch" sage ich.

Wir wählen das Essen aus und ich erkläre Selma die Natur der kalten Feuer, die in den Kürbislampen brennen. Dann verstricke ich mich mit Fred und George in eine Diskussion über Schülerstreiche und beim Austausch unserer Abenteuer muss ich feststellen, dass sie wirklich Maurauderqualitäten bewiesen haben in ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts. Besonders die Geschichte mit dem Sumpf fasziniert mich.

Wir können relativ frei sprechen, weil die anderen Gäste offensichtlich erkannt haben, dass keine außergewöhnlichen Szenen am Tisch des gefürchteten Hogwarts-Professors zu erwarten sind, und sich wieder ihrem Essen und ihren eigenen Gesprächen zugewandt haben. Natürlich ist uns bewusst, dass es Aufsehen erregt, wenn der Leiter des Hauses Slytherin gemeinsam mit so vielen Weasleys und zwei auffällig hübschen jungen Hexen zum Essen geht.

Aber Fred und George sind erfolgreiche junge Geschäftsleute, Bill arbeitet bei Gringotts und Fleur kennt mancher noch vom trimagischen Turnier. Ihre Verlobung mit Bill Weasley stand im „Tagesprophet", wenn auch nicht auf der ersten Seite. Die Weasleys sind immerhin Reinblüter und wenn man sie mit mir sieht, wird man daraus schließen, dass sie es sich mit den politischen Strömungen der Seite, zu der Snape und die Mehrzahl der Slytherins gemeinhin gerechnet werden, nicht verderben wollen.

Dumbledore wird von diesem Signal nicht begeistert sein, aber da mich ohnehin größerer Ärger erwartet, ist es mir egal.

Wir speisen vorzüglich, die Unterhaltung schwebt munter hin und her, wir lachen viel und ich muss mich bemühen, zumindest noch einen vagen Anschein von Snivs Charakter zu wahren. Es ist bereits elf, als der letzte Nachtisch verzehrt ist, ich schon drei Portionen Vielsafttrank intus habe und nach der Rechnung verlange. Teresa ist mehr als erstaunt, als ich mich zwinkernd für den netten Service bedanke und ihr ein reichliches Trinkgeld zukommen lasse.

Gesättigt und in gelöster Stimmung verlassen wir den „_Dicken Kürbis_" und machen uns auf den Weg zum „_Bezoar_", einer Cocktailbar mit schummrigem Licht, exotischen Palmen und einer kleinen Tanzfläche, auf der man zu lateinamerikanischen Rhythmen ein paar Schritte tanzen kann.

Zunächst jedoch bricht ein Tropengewitter über uns herein – genauer gesagt, über Fred. Es kommt über ihn in Gestalt einer sehr dünnen, sehr schmallippigen Blondine, deren Gekeife Mollys weit in den Schatten stellt und das eigentlich engelhafte Gesicht der hübschen Christine unangenehm entstellt - sie ist der personifizierte Heuler.

„Fred Weasley! Wie kannst Du es wagen! Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde sitze ich hier und warte auf Dich. Was glaubst du wohl, wie sehr es meinem Ruf schadet, ganz alleine hier in diesem düsteren Schuppen zu sitzen und Däumchen zu drehen, während der feinen Herr Weasley mit der Familie speist?" So geht es in einer Tour fort.

Fred macht den Eindruck eines begossenen Pudels, und er entschuldigt sich bei uns und folgt seinem Frauchen auf die Tanzfläche, um sich weitere Schimpftiraden abzuholen. Seine ergebene Miene erinnert mich irgendwie an Arthur.

„Das glaube ich nicht!" sage ich leise zu George. „Dir ist klar, dass du ihn vor diesem Weibsbild retten musst? Im Vergleich zu der ist deine zukünftige Schwägerin ein Muster an Liebenswürdigkeit."

George grinst. „Ich würde ihn ja gerne retten, aber er will sich nicht retten lassen. Schlimmer noch, er würde mich am liebsten mit ihrer Zwillingsschwester verkuppeln."

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, wann ein Mann ein Mann sein und beständig wie ein Fels sein muss?" frage ich ihn.

Er nickt und gibt mir die Fünf.

„Du meinst, so ein Fels wie du es bist, wenn May dich ansieht, so einer aus Wachs?" flüstert Selma in mein Ohr.

Der Barkeeper wirft mir einen scheelen Blick zu, offenbar hat er Snape noch nie rot anlaufen sehen. Manche Dinge kaschiert kein Vielsafttrank.

Wir verschanzen uns hinter einer Gruppe rosa angestrahlter Palmen, auf denen kleine Lichterfeen sitzen und schlürfen unsere Drinks. Nach einer Weile stoßen Fred und Christine zu uns, und jetzt, nachdem sie die Heuler-Attitüde abgelegt hat, ist sie eine nette junge Frau die es versteht, charmant zu plaudern und auch vor dem gefürchteten Professor Snape keinen übermäßigen Respekt hat.

Ich wundere mich, bis Bill mir später – als Christine und Fred ebenso wie Selma und George tanzen gegangen sind, erklärt, dass sie einen Jahrgang über Fleur auf Beauxbatons war.

„Sie ist ein ganzes Stück älter als Fred?" frage ich.

„Mmhm" sagt Fleur, „und sie atte schon immer einen Sinn für erfolgreische Jungs."

„So wie du, ma chere?" neckt Bill seine Verlobte.

„Oh, ferme ta geule" sagt Fleur lachend, „isch bin keine – wie sagt man? – Mitgiftjägerin."

„Deine Familie ist ärmer als meine, und das will schon etwas heißen" entgegnet Bill.

„Dafür isch bin reich an Schöneit und edle Abstammung" scherzt Fleur und gibt Bill einen langen Kuss.

Über den Abend hinweg hat sich für mich bestätigt, was ich schon eine Weile vermute, nämlich dass Bill keineswegs nur einer schönen Hülle mit Veela-Charme verfallen ist. Fleur mag zickig sein und gelegentlich hysterisch, aber sie hat das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck und ihre freimütige Art hat etwas an sich, was mich mehr für sie einnimmt als all ihre Grazie.

Mein Blick fällt auf Charlie, der etwas verloren vor seinem „Red Dragon" sitzt, und den Zwillingen und ihren Partnerinnen beim tanzen zusieht.

„Die beiden haben sich gefunden" sage ich zu ihm.

„Scheint so" meint er knapp und starrt über sein Glas hinweg auf die Tanzfläche, wo Selma und George tatsächlich unter großem Gelächter einen Tango versuchen.

„Ich meinte eigentlich Deinen Bruder Bill und seine zukünftige Frau".

Er blickt auf.

„Ach so. Ja, Fleur ist schon in Ordnung. Sie mag ihn wirklich."

„Und wie sieht es bei Dir aus? Schon eine heiße rumänische Drachenforscherin im Anmarsch?" Arthur hatte mal so etwas angedeutet, dass es da eine junge Frau gab.

Charlie zuckt die Schultern und schweigt Aber da ich ihn unverwandt ansehe, sagt er schließlich: „Drachen sind keine pelzigen Frauentiere. Ich hätte Einhornspezialist werden sollen" und versucht ein Grinsen.

„Na, der einzige Einhornspezialist, den ich kenne, ist Hagrid. Und den kann man kaum als Weibermagnet bezeichnen."

„Puh" sagt Charlie und lacht endlich. „Weißt du, Sirius, deine Nase irritiert mich wirklich. Ich weiß, dass du da drin steckst, aber ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, mich mit Snape zu unterhalten. Du ziehst sogar schon die Augenbrauen hoch wie er."

„Merlin!" rufe ich aus. „Sag nur das nicht." Aber genau das muss ich, seine Mimik imitieren, wenn ich nicht zu sehr aus der Rolle fallen will. Dafür ist später immer noch Zeit.

Wir beginnen eine kleine Lästerrunde über Snivellus und ich merke erst eine Weile später, wie geschickt Charlie mich von Thema „Frauen" abgebracht hat.

**oooOOOooo**

„Ich braucht eine neue Getränk, _Professor_" sagt Selma, als sie sich einige Minuten später neben mich plumpsen lässt, ihre Wangen sind gerötet und ihre Augen leuchten in Reflektion der Lichterfeen. Der vorangegangene Salsa hat sie ins Schwitzen gebracht und sie emittiert Wärme und süßen Parfumduft.

„Fang bloß nicht an, mich so anzusprechen" brumme ich. „Außerdem ist George schon auf dem Weg zur Bar."

George kommt zwei Minuten später zum Tisch zurück und lässt die sieben Gläser, die zum Teil mit lebenden Papierkolibris dekoriert sind, die sich zwitschernd unterhalten, lässig vor sich her schweben.

„Wow" sagt Selma, als ihr Cocktail sanft vor ihr über den Tisch gleitet und an der Kante rechtzeitig stehen bleibt. Der Kolibri fliegt auf und setzt sich auf ihren Kopf.

Der Vogel von Fleur hat offensichtlich einen Fehler und kippt vom Glasrand.

„Schlechte Sprucharbeit" sage ich, und verwandle den leblosen Papierflieger in eine Origami-Fledermaus, die um meinen Kopf kreist. Nichts passt besser zu meinem Outfit.

„Das kann ich besser" sagt Bill und tippt seinen Kolibri mit dem Stab an, der daraufhin wächst und schließlich mit einem lauten Knall zerplatzt, während goldene Konfetti auf den Tisch und leider auch in unsere Drinks rieseln.

„Jetzt du, Fred" sagt Christine und sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an. Fred verwandelt seinen Kolibri in einen Frosch, der sich kopfüber in ihr Glas stürzt, und ihre Pina Colada schaumig schlägt, bevor er spurlos verschwindet.

„Hättest du die Beine haben wollen, Fleur?" fragt er seine Schwägerin in spe. Jemand muss über unsere Unterhaltung von vorhin gepetzt haben.

Fleur zückt ihren Stab, murmelt lautlose Worte, und plötzlich hat Fred anstatt seiner menschlichen zwei riesige, muskelbepackte Froschbeine mit kalter grüner Haut und Schwimmhäuten zwischen den Zehen.

„Isch denke, isch nehme diese. Das ist die rischtige Größe für eine Diner mit der ganze Familie". Alle lachen.

Christine und Fred versuchen, seine Beine zurück zu verwandeln, aber als sie schließlich aufgeben und Fleur um Aufhebung des Fluchs bitten, sind die Waden und Füße immer noch grün und Schwimmhäutig, wenn auch ansonsten menschlich.

Fleur lächelt und kündigt an, darüber nachzudenken, wenn sie einen Monat keine Froschfresserwitze ertragen muss, und sie hebt ihren Zauber erst auf, als Fred und George allen üblen Franzosenwitzen feierlich abgeschworen haben.

Selma, die neben den beiden sitzt, und jetzt an der Reihe wäre zu zaubern, zuckt die Achseln und sagt entschuldigend: „Leider kann ich mit Zauberkunststücken nicht dienen. Aber was ich gesehen habe, fand ich sehr beeindruckend. Es muss toll sein, so zaubern zu können."

„Halt mir mal die Hände hin" sagt Charlie plötzlich.

Selma zögert nicht und streckt die Hände aus.

„Eine Kuhle machen" sagt Charlie.

Selmas Hände formen ein Gefäß. Charlie lässt etwas aus seinen geschlossenen Händen hineingleiten.

„Noch nicht öffnen" sagt er.

„Es kitzelt" lacht Selma.

„Das ist in Ordnung" entgegnet Charlie. Dann tippt er mit dem Zauberstab auf ihre Finger, und ein einziges goldenes Fünkchen quetscht sich zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch.

„Puste mal, und dann lass ihn vorsichtig frei."

Selma pustet auf ihre Hände und öffnet ganz langsam erst die Daumen, dann die verschränkten Zeigefinger. Sie blickt gespannt in ihre hohlen Hände, und ein entzücktes „oh" entfährt ihr. Ihre Spannung spiegelt sich in Charlies Gesicht, der zwar weiß, was sie in den Händen hält, aber unendlich neugierig auf ihre Reaktion zu sein scheint. Er wagt nicht mal zu blinzeln.

„Oh mein Gott, ist der süß!" haucht sie, dann öffnet sie die Hände und lässt den kleinen roten Drachen starten, der eifrig seine ledernen Minischwingen entfaltet und – einen winzigen runden Feuerball in die Luft pustend – von ihrer Handfläche abhebt. Seine kleinen Flügel schlagen schnell und er schwirrt eilig in die Krone einer der pink angestrahlten Palmen, wo er ein paar Lichterfeen verjagt und sich in einem künstlichen Vogelnest verbarrikadiert.

„Ist er echt?" fragt sie beeindruckt.

„Leider nicht" sagt Charlie. „Er ist ein Modell, das als Gimmick mit meinem Cocktail kam. Aber wenn Du mal einen echten sehen möchtest, kann ich dir einen zeigen."

Selma strahlt. „Ich würde furchtbar gerne einen echten Drachen sehen. Sind sie so klein wie dieser?"

„Nein, sie sind etwas größer" falle ich Charlie ins Wort, bevor er Selma mit den Dinosaurierausmaßen der echten Hornschwänze und Stachelbuckel zu Tode erschreckt. „Aber in Charlies Begleitung wirst du völlig sicher sein, er kennt sich sehr gut mit Drachen aus."

„Er ist schließlich auch bei unserer Mutter aufgewachsen" kommentiert Fred.

„Und unter Mc Gonagall zur Schule gegangen" ergänzt George.

„Kindsköpfe" sage ich und alle lachen.

**oooOOOooo **

Kurze Zeit später machen wir uns auf den Weg, um zum „_Golden Phoenix_" zu wechseln. Selma hängt sich bei mir ein und wir schlendern die Winkelgasse wieder zurück bis fast an ihr Ende.

Die Diskothek befindet sich auf der Ecke zur Nocturn-Alley, was sie bei allen Eltern gefürchtet und bei den jungen Zauberern und Hexen in der Vergangenheit stets sehr beliebt machte. Ich selbst bin als Fünfzehnjähriger schon in den Ferien von zuhause ausgerissen, um dort wilde Party-Nächte zu feiern.

Als wir den Platz vor dem Club erreichen, fallen sofort die vielen Gruppen unterschiedlicher Zauberer auf, die vor dem Gebäude auf der Straße stehen. Einige von ihnen rauchen und lassen Flaschen undefinierbaren Inhalts kreisen, andere unterhalten sich und eine Gruppe junger Hexen giggelt wild, als ein paar farbenfroh gewandete Studenten aus Oxford, erkennbar an den Bändern an ihren Spitzhüten, vorbei gehen. Ziemlich weit Richtung Nocturn-Alley steht eine Gruppe in dunkles Leder gekleideter Zauberer, fast alles Männer, nur zwei Hexen mit magisch gebleichten Haaren befinden sich unter ihnen. Ihre Kleidung ist für Zaubererverhältnisse avantgardistisch – in meinen Augen erinnern sie an Rockeroutfits von Muggeln.

Wir halten uns im Schatten der Häuserzeile und checken erst einmal die Lage. Die Zeiten sind gefährlich, und wir sind uns dessen aller Vorfreude zum Trotz wohl bewusst.

Bill schließt zu mir auf und sagt leise: „Vielleicht solltest du die Farbe deines Umhangs doch wechseln, Sirius. Snape würde nie etwas anderes als schwarz tragen. Du wirst als er ohnehin sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit auf dich ziehen."

Es widerstrebt mir, mich dem Tränkemeister anzupassen, aber letztlich hat Bill Recht, und ich will nicht die ganze Gruppe gefährden.

Ich werfe einen _Transcoloris_ über die Robe.

„Selma" wende ich mich zu der jungen Frau an meinem Arm, „es ist nicht besonders klug, wenn man dich mit mir – als Professor Snape - sieht. Vielleicht suchst du dir erst einmal einen der Jungs zum anhängen, hm?"

Sie nickt folgsam und sieht sich um. So schnell wie George sie an seine Seite gezogen hat, kann man gar nicht gucken. Da tritt wirklich jemand in meine Fußstapfen, nicht nur als Maurauder.

Wir nicken einander zu, Bill und Fleur nehmen die Spitze, ich mache die Nachhut und lasse mich etwas zurück fallen. Jetzt erst treten wir aus dem Schatten der Hauswand hinter uns.

Wie alle Neuankömmlinge ziehen wir die Blicke der Umstehenden auf uns, aber die Art und Weise, wie die Jungs (und auch die Frauen) ihre Köpfe nach Fleur drehen, ist schon bemerkenswert. Doch auch dies ist kein Vergleich zu dem Effekt, den der Auftritt des Tränkemeisters hat. Mit diebischer Freude kopiere ich Snivs Art, einen Ort für sich einzunehmen: Mit wehender Robe, raumgreifenden Schritt und Raubvogelblick rausche ich über den Platz, und ich beginne zu verstehen, was ihm daran so gefällt. Die Gruppe der wartenden jungen Hexen und Zauberer teilt sich wie das Rote Meer unter dem Stab des großen Magiers Mose.

Ich höre das aufgeregte Tuscheln und Wortfetzen fliegen um mich herum.

„Snape."

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht!"

„Oh, sieh mal dort…"

„Das ist doch nicht etwa…"

„Der Hogwartslehrer."

„Tränkemeister…"

„Professor Snape!"

Auch die Weasleys geben mir jetzt den Weg frei, und ich erreiche unbehelligt das doppelflügelige Portal in Form eines riesigen Phönix mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen.

Der Eingang des „Golden Phoenix" ist prächtig und wird sorgfältig überwacht. Nicht nur zwei große, breitschultrige Zauberer mit sehr kurzen Haaren und markant-männlichen Gesichtern versehen dort ihre Aufgaben, sondern auch zwei riesige Wachtrolle. Ihre krummen Säbel und dunkle Haut weisen sie als metalukkische Wüstenbewohner aus. Es handelt sich um für Trolle ungewöhnlich intelligente Spezies, deren Import vom Ministerium sehr genau überwacht wird.

Ihre dunklen Augen mustern mich kritisch, aber die ungewöhnlich höfliche Art, mit der die Wachzauberer mich begrüßen, besänftigt sie.

Man öffnet das Portal und ich wende mich der jungen brünetten Hexe an der Kasse zu, die mich professionell-freundlich begrüßt, nachdem sie ihr offensichtliches Erstaunen besiegt hat.

Neben ihr, etwas abseits der Kasse, lehnt eine atemberaubende Hexe in einem langen nachtblauen Umhang aus schimmerndem, edlem Stoff an einer Marmorsäule. Ihre schwarzen Haare mit den metallisch blau schimmernden Strähnen darin fallen ihr in großzügigen Locken bis auf den diamantverzierten Gürtel und ihre Miene drückt überlegene Gelassenheit aus.

Als sie mich sieht, erstrahlt ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und sie schreitet auf mich zu.

„Severus! Was für eine Überraschung! Wie schön, Dich zu sehen."

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Saturday Night Fever: Part Three

**Frühlingserwachen **

**Fanfiction von Slytherene **

Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Co. courtesy of J.K.Rowling

**oooOOOooo **

_Hallo, Ihr lieben LeserInnen! _

_Da ist es, das Update nach dem Cliffi, rechtszeitig zum Wochenende_

_Vielen lieben Dank für die tollen Reviews. Leider ist heute die Reviewantwortfunktion von down, so dass ich ein paar direkte Rückmeldungen schuldig bleiben muss. Aber dafür geht es weiter ;-)._

* * *

_**Musicus:**_

**_Für den Golden Phoenix: _**

_**OMEN III von Magic Affair**_

**ooo**

**Für den Raum mit der Salsamusik:**

**Salsa Caliente — von Orquesta Alec Medina**

**Cosa Nostra— von Patriarcas De La Rumba.**

* * *

**Part III:**

**Im „Golden Phoenix"**

Ich kenne sie aus den Klatschspalten im „Tagespropheten", und das bewahrt mich vor einem Faux Pas. Sie heißt Pavlana Sanovic und war Jahrgangsbeste in Hogwarts. Sie ist die erste und einzige, die jemals ein „Unvergleichlich" in Zaubertränke erreicht hat, seit Sniv dort Lehrer ist. Und - sie ist eine Gryffindor. Was sie wirklich zur Legende gemacht hat, ist jedoch, dass sie bei der Überreichung ihrer Urkunde erst Snape und dann Dumbledore auf die Wange geküsst hat - wohlgemerkt, ohne von Ersterem zu Staub gehext zu werden.  
Anstatt jedoch eine Universitätskarriere einzuschlagen, hat sie den Besitzer des „Golden Phoenix" geheiratet und ist die wahre Herrin des Clubs und die Glamour Queen von Zaubererlondon.  
Sie ist jedoch nicht nur Thema in den bunten Seiten, sondern sie schreibt auch viel beachtete Essays in „London Cult", dem einzigen wirklich niveauvollen Kultur-Magazin der Zauberergesellschaft.

Dass wir per du sind, ist mir jedoch neu.

„Dass du noch einmal hierher kommst in meinen Club, hätte ich nicht mehr für möglich gehalten". Ein feines Lächeln spielt um ihren dunkelroten Mund. Koketterie der unterkühltesten Sorte, das kann ich auch, denke ich und versuche mich an einer Mischung aus Sniv und Black – eigentlich ein unerhörtes Unterfangen.

„Guten Abend, Pavlana. Und dass Du noch schöner geworden bist, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten."

Ich schenke ihr ein echtes Sirius-Lächeln, das trotz des bleichen Gesichts mit der Riesennase, dessen es sich bedienen muss, offenbar seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt.

„Merlin, Severus. Solche Worte aus deinem Mund! Bist du es wirklich?" Sie lacht.

Sie lacht, und die heiße Panikwelle, die meine Adern gerade durchströmen will, verebbt. Die Frage diente der Kommunikation, sie war kein Ausdruck des Zweifels an meiner Identität.

Ich versuche mich an einer angemessenen Antwort. Und baue ein, was ich über sie weiß.

„Wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe sehr, du bist glücklich, denn andernfalls wäre dein ohnehin schmerzlicher Verlust für die Wissenschaft von den Zaubertränken und –bräuen ein unverzeihlicher."

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Black'sche und Snape'sche Satzteile sich so reibungslos zusammen fügen lassen?

„Danke der Nachfrage, Severus, es geht mir sehr gut. Sollte ich Sehnsucht nach blubbernden Kesseln und komplizierten Formeln verspüren, weiß ich ja, an wen ich mich vertrauensvoll wenden kann."

Sie zwinkert mit ihren Bernsteinaugen, die mich über ihre coole Brille mit den runden, blau getönten Gläsern hinweg ansehen.

„Mein Tränkelabor steht dir jederzeit offen – ebenso wie jede entsprechende Fakultät in ganz Europa."

„Ach ja" seufzt sie, „ich weiß ja, dass mir dein Schreiben jede Kerkertür in der magischen Welt öffnet, und wie sehr du meinen Entschluss missbilligst. Aber vielleicht kann ich dir beweisen, dass man auch ohne Oxford-Abschluss sehr erfolgreich sein kann?"

Ich ziehe fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich würde gerne im Spiegel sehen, wie echt es wirkt. Echt genug offenbar, denn sie hakt mich selbstbewusst unter und sagt:

„Komm, ich zeige dir mein Projekt – den „Golden Phoenix".

Wir folgen dem Gang, an den Garderoben vorbei, wo ich meinen Umhang abgebe. Eine kleine, zierliche Hexe mit dunkler Brille lässt ihn zu einer mahagonigetäfelten Garderobe schweben, wo er sich auf einen edlen Bügel hängt, der auf einen Wink von ihr hinter der sich automatisch öffnenden Vertäfelung verschwindet. Sie richtet dann ihren Stab auf meine Hand, nimmt die Brille ab und blickt mit neongrünen Augen auf meine Haut, auf der für einen Moment in grün leuchtenden Ziffern eine Nummer erscheint. Dann zieht sie ihre Brille wieder auf.

„Ganz neue Zauberkunst" erklärt mir Pavlana. „Wir haben das Verfahren bei der magischen Agentur für Europa in München patentieren lassen. Wenn Du nachher den Club verlässt, musst du nur dort vor der grünen Tafel die Hand ausstrecken, und dein Umhang materialisiert sich vor dir in der Luft. Du hast dann eine halbe Minute Zeit, um beispielsweise noch Dinge aus den Taschen zu entnehmen, bevor er langsam zu Boden sinkt. Die Nummer verschwindet von selbst, wenn du den Club mit dem Kleidungsstück verlässt.

Und hier" sie zeigt auf eine Vase, die auf einer goldenen Säule mitten im Gang ruht, „sind unsere Single-Rosen. Möchtest du eine?"

In der Vase befinden sich Rosen in drei verschiedenen Farben: rote, pinkfarbene und schwarze.

Ich habe über diese „Errungenschaft" gelesen, die es derzeit nur im „Golden Phoenix" gibt.

Man steckt sich die Rose an, und sie wird unsichtbar. Nur ein anderer Gast, der dieselbe Rosenfarbe oder Kombination von Farben angesteckt hat, kann sie sehen.

„Rot" bedeutet „Single mit romantischem Interesse", rosa „Single mit romantischem Interesse am eigenen Geschlecht" und schwarz heißt nicht etwa „suche gleichgesinnten Todesser für ausschweifenden S-M-Abend", sondern signalisiert Interesse an einer sehr kurzzeitigen und physischen Beziehung. Alle Farbkombinationen sind möglich.

Ich passe auf, dass alle meine Weasleys und vor allem die Mädchen hinter mir die Finger von den kontaktfreudigen Blumen lassen und lasse mich erst dann von Pavlana weiter ziehen.

Auf einen Wink ihres Zauberstabs öffnet sich die schwarze Schwingtür, und wir betreten das Herzstück des Clubs – den gemütlichen Innenraum mit Bar, Bühne für Livekonzerte, kuscheligen Sitzecken, Spiegeln mit verschlungenen Jugendstilelementen und der Tanzfläche.

Dies zumindest ist es, was ich im ersten Moment wahrnehme, weil mein Gehirn eben dies erwartet. Meine Augen belehren mich schnell eines ...Besseren ist nicht der passende Ausdruck, in keiner Weise.

Doch zunächst sind es die ohrenbetäubenden Beats, mindestens zweihundertvierzig Schläge in der Minute, die mich beinahe rückwärts wieder aus der Tür hinaus blasen. In dem Chaos aus blauem Stroboskoplicht, zuckenden Blitzen, im Raum herumirrenden Laserstrahlen und ekstatisch tanzenden Jungzauberern fällt es schwer, etwas zu erkennen.

Die Halle, als solche muss man es wohl bezeichnen, ist viel größer als in meiner Erinnerung. Sie besteht im Wesentlichen aus Tanzfläche, die in der Raummitte angeordnet ist. Ringsherum ist eine Bar ringförmig um die Tanzfläche gezogen. Sie besteht aus einem Doppelring, an dessen Innenlinie ein Barhocker neben dem anderen steht, und an dessen äußerer Linie hohe Stühle mit vergoldeter Rückenlehne stehen. Zwischen den Kreislinien bewegen sich junge Leute, die Cocktails mixen, Butterbier zapfen oder Papierschmetterlinge mit einem _Vivarius_ belegen, um mit ihren die Cocktails zu dekorieren.

Der Doppelkreis ist an sechs Stellen durch Gänge unterbrochen, auf denen die Tänzer zur Tanzfläche und wieder hinunter gelangen können.

Um den Außenkreis führt ein weiterer ringförmiger Gang, von dem wiederum eine Art Höhlen abzweigen. Diese sind in verschiedenen Farben beleuchtet, Fenster dämpfen die Lautstärke der Musik und dort befinden sich einige Tische, an denen auch Gruppen sitzen können. Junge Hexen mit gerade über das Knie gehenden Röcken und engen Oberteilen mit Fledermausärmeln in bunten Regenbogenfarben lassen schwere Tabletts mit Drinks und Knabbereien vor sich herschweben und verschwinden in den bunten Grotten.

Ich blicke an die Decke, die verzaubert zu sein scheint. Sie sieht aus wie eine Tropfsteinhöhle, und einzelne Stalaktiten verfärben sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen und beginnen zu leuchten, um dann eine Feuerfontäne auf die wogende Menge explodieren zu lassen. Natürlich ist es kaltes Feuer, und die Tänzer strecken sich nach den Funken, um sie einzufangen, wie Kinder, die nach Seifenblasen haschen.

„Merlin" sage ich.

Pavlana dämpft mit einem Wink ihres Stabs die Lautstärke in unserem unmittelbaren Umkreis und ermöglicht uns so ein Gespräch in beinahe normaler Lautstärke.

„Ja, ich habe es komplett umbauen lassen" erklärt mir Pavlana. „Die gesamte Musikanlage ist feinste Muggelelektronik. Die beiden DJ-Zauberer, die so toll tanzen – sie weist auf zwei sehr bewegliche dunkelhäutige Zauberer in leuchtend grünen Roben – haben eigentlich nur die Aufgabe, einen Schild über die Anlage zu legen, damit die arkanen Magieströme die empfindliche Elektronik nicht beschädigen.

Die Stroboskopanlage habe ich extra aus Los Angeles einfliegen lassen. Auch sie ist magisch abgeschirmt. Die Zauber habe ich mir bei „_Arithmantic Innovations_" extra entwickeln lassen."

Ich horche auf. Das klingt einem Laden, der für Moony interessant sein könnte.

„Nur unsere Gogohexen sind noch echt und kümmern sich um Stimmung und Lasershow."

Mein Blick folgt ihrem Zeigefinger.

Oh, bei Circe! Es muss an Severus' asketischem Zölibatenleib liegen, dass mir die nicht eher aufgefallen sind. In sechs silberglänzenden Käfigen, die hoch über der Tanzfläche aufgehängt sind, tanzen je zwei wirklich sehr knapp bekleidete, sehr junge Hexen um in dem Käfigen angebrachte Stangen herum. Ihre kurzen Roben sind aus gold- und silberglitzernden Stoffen und an den Beinen unanständig hoch geschlitzt. Man sieht beinahe die Höschen darunter!

Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich. Um solche Klamotten an hübschen Mädels zu sehen, bin ich früher mit James immer nach Muggellondon gegangen. Mann, hatten wir Spaß damals!

Ich muss ein bisschen sehr auf den Käfiginhalt gestarrt haben, denn ich höre Pavlana an meinem Ohr lachen.

„Freut mich, dich so fasziniert zu sehen, Severus. Die Lasershow ist nichts anderes als ein etwas modifizierter _Lumos coloris_, reine Magie. – Du bist so merkwürdig unkritisch, Severus."

„Ich staune noch über dieses Maß an Entartung" gebe ich zurück.

„Muggelmusik und –elektronik sind der letzte Schrei, Severus. Endlich kein ‚albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel' mehr, wie du es immer so treffend formuliert hast. Ich plane, die Lumos coloris-Zauber im nächsten Jahr durch hochmoderne Präzisionslaser zu ersetzen, die per Computer mit der digitalen Musikanlage verbunden werden. So haben wir immer genau die richtige Lasershow zur Musik. Auch die Farben kann man auf die Tonart koppeln, so dass z.B. bei B-moll andere Farben verwendet werden als bei A-Dur. Und statt der Gogo-Tänzerinnen werde ich Hologramme einsetzen."

„Du bist verrückt" sage ich sehr untränkemeisterhaft zu ihr. Wie kann man nur diesen hübschen Mädchen durch künstliche Bilder ersetzen wollen?

Sie schmollt ein wenig. „Früher hast du meine revolutionären Ideen sehr gemocht."

Ich wäge meine Antwort. Das hier ist Glatteis, denn ich habe keine Ahnung, welcher Natur früher ihre Ideen waren, die sie offensichtlich mit meinem hässlichen Gestaltverleiher geteilt hat.

„Früher bezogen sich Deine Ideen auf neue Wege in der Tränkekunst" sage ich vage.

„Und Du warst sehr angetan von dem Gedanken, eine Verbindung zwischen Muggelchemie und Tränkebrauen herzustellen. Dies hier ist nichts anderes." Ihre Augen blitzen.

„Im Prinzip hast du Recht" gebe ich schließlich zu.

Sie sieht mich erstaunt an. „Du gibt nach?"

Oh-oh. Hätte Sniv das nicht getan? Nein, natürlich hätte er noch tausend Gründe erfunden, um auf seinem muggelfeindlichen Standpunkt zu beharren.

„Ist diese Technik nicht sehr störanfällig?" frage ich sie, um mich um eine direkte Antwort zu drücken.

„Es sind starke magische Abschirmungen erforderlich" gibt sie zu. „Leider lassen die sich noch nicht technisch erzeugen."

„Wenigstens für etwas werden wir Zauberer in deiner schönen neuen Welt noch gut sein" knurre ich.

„Oh" sagt sie mit spöttischem Lächeln, „hast du das Buch endlich gelesen?"

„Welches Buch?" frage ich leichtsinnigerweise.

„Ach Severus, sag mal, was ist denn nur los mit dir? Wirst du alt? Das Buch von Aldous Huxley, was ich dir damals mitgebracht habe und dessen Lektüre du so konsequent verweigert hast. Es lag monatelang auf deinem Nachttisch."

Mit bleibt der Mund offen stehen. Hat sie Nachttisch gesagt? Aber das impliziert ja... Ich sehe noch einmal genauer hin. Nein, sie ist keine winzige, unscheinbare Labormaus mit teigigem Teint und fahrigen Bewegungen. Sie mit Abstand eine der schillerndsten Gestalten, die mir seit langem begegnet sind. Doch was mich wirklich verwirrt, ist dass jeder ihrer Sätze eine vielleicht sogar intime Beziehung mit Sniv dokumentiert, zumindest aber an einer freundschaftlichen Bekanntschaft keine Zweifel lässt, selbst wenn diese ihren Zenit vor einigen Jahren überschritten haben muss. Aber wer wollte schon mit Sniv... und schon gar nicht eine Frau wie sie. Selbst wenn man bedenkt, dass Severus nie einer war, den Mittelmaß interessiert hätte, was bedeutet, dass man entweder eine solche Frau an seiner Seite finden würde oder keine – was sollte sie mit einem wie ihm anfangen?

Andererseits hält sie mich eindeutig für ihn und ihr Blick ist freundlich und interessiert. Und ich erinnere mich an einen ähnlichen Satz, aus dem Mund von Tonks. „Wer will denn schon mit Remus...?" und muss daran denken, dass ausgerechnet die wunderbare May eindeutig mit Remus wollte.

Vielleicht - ohne Moony zu nahe zu treten – ist es mit Snape ähnlich, nur dass ich hier die unverständige Tonks-Position bekleide, die sich objektiv nicht halten lässt?

Aber Merlin, wir sprechen von Snivellus, von fettiger Matte und Riesenrüssel, und einer Ausstrahlung, für die jeder Ork dankbar wäre, weil sie so finster ist.

„Nein, ich habe es nicht gelesen" antworte ich, „zuviel zu tun. Die Schule, die Trankentwicklung,...du kennst das ja."

Sie sieht enttäuscht aus, aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Ich habe keinen Schimmer, worum es in dem Buch geht, dass monatelang auf Snivs Nachttisch vor sich hin gemodert hat, und ich will mich nicht noch tiefer verstricken.

„Ich erinnere mich" sagt sie, etwas kühler „wie beschäftigt du immer warst." Ihre Augen haben jetzt einen beinahe besorgten Ausdruck. „Pflegst du immer noch deine alten Kontakte, Sev?"

Alarmiert sehe ich sie an. Was meint sie damit? Außerdem schockiert mich die Vertraulichkeit der Anrede. ‚Sev' – ich wusste nicht, dass man überleben kann, wenn man ihn so nennt.

„Pavlana" sage ich, und der Name gleitet wie warmer Kakao über meine Lippen, so als hätten sie ihn schon tausendmal und in den unterschiedlichsten Artikulationen von sanft über zärtlich bis kühl ausgesprochen, „es wäre sehr unklug, gerade jetzt alte Kontakte nicht zu pflegen."

Ihre Augen, jetzt im Stroboskoplicht von braungrünen Sprenkeln durchzogen, blitzen über den Rand der blau getönten Brille. „Ich habe nur überlegt. Ich sehe dich heute mit den Weasleys. Sie sollen Dumbledore nahe stehen. Das ist heutzutage nicht ungefährlich. Also wer bewegt sich hier, du oder sie?"

Ich denke nach, bevor ich antworte. Ich verstehe ihre Frage, sie geht sehr weit, aber offenbar hat sie das Recht, ihn solche Dinge zu fragen oder glaubt es zumindest. Doch würde Sniv irgendetwas offenbaren? Ich entscheide, dass er das nicht tun würde.

„Jeder, der in Hogwarts unterrichtet, steht dem Direktor nahe" sage ich vage. „Und ein Abend mit Arthur Weasleys Brut sondiert stets das Terrain, und wenn es nur darum geht, auf die nächsten Scherzartikel aus den kranken Gehirnen der Zwillinge vorbereitet zu sein, die man in meinen Tränkekeller schleppen wird." Ich produziere ein Lächeln, das so vage ist wie meine Antwort, die ich sowohl jemand vom Orden wie auch einem beliebigen Todesser hätte geben können. Verdammt, ich habe doch keine Ahnung, auf welcher Seite diese Dame steht. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie exzellente Kontakte hat, jede Seite wäre an ihr interessiert.

Sie nickt bedächtig. „Ich sehe, du gibst nichts preis, Severus." Dann lächelt sie, und dieses Lächeln erreicht ihre Augen und macht mir ein schönes, warmes Bauchgefühl, auch wenn es der alten Nebelkrähe gilt. „Wenn du mal Hilfe brauchst, du weißt ja, wo du mich findest. Ich muss mich jetzt leider um ein paar unaufschiebbare Termine kümmern. Wir habe nächstes Wochenende die „Weired Sisters" als Special Guests hier und ich treffe mich gleich mit dem Management, um Details zu klären. Ich sehe dich dann vielleicht später."

Ich nicke nur. „Weired Sisters", das wenigstens ist noch echte Musik.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Sev" sagt sie, blinzelt über ihre Brille und beugt sich plötzlich vor. Ihre Lippen berühren die meinem in einem freundschaftlichen Kuss, warm und zart, und dann ist sie verschwunden und der Technolärm bricht über mich herein.

„Hey, Sirius" brüllt Bill in mein Ohr, der plötzlich neben mir steht, „was war das denn? Wußtest du, dass Snape die Sanovic kennt? Gut genug, dass sie ihn küsst? Oder ist das dein Black'scher Charme?" Ich drehe mich zu ihm herum. Er grinst.

Ich grinse zurück und zucke die Schultern, zum Zeichen, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte.

„Wo sind die Anderen?" brülle ich dann. Mit Pavlana ist auch der praktische _Accusticus_ verschwunden.

Bill zeigt auf die Tanzfläche, und tatsächlich kann ich die roten Schöpfe der Jungs und die blonden der drei Mädchen ausmachen. Sie haben so etwas wie einen lockeren Kreis gebildet, man kann nicht wirklich sagen, wer mit wem tanzt, wenn man das wilde Gezucke denn als Tanzen bezeichnen will.

Ich hatte mich eigentlich darauf gefreut, eine kesse Sohle aus Parkett zu legen, aber der fremde Technosound in Verbindung mit der dunklen Robe und dem Bewusstsein, dass ich aussehe wie eine Todesservogelscheuche, wirken mehr als hemmend.

Plötzlich kann ich verstehen, warum man sich in einen ruhigen, dunklen Kerker zu klassischer Musik und Büchern zurückzieht, wenn man sich so fühlt. Merlinseidank muss ich nicht immer so aussehen.

Doch auch in meinen eigenen Roben und mit meiner schönen Fassade, lassen wir die Tatsache, dass ich per Streckbrief gesucht werde mal außen vor, ist das hier nicht mein Ding.

„Lass uns was trinken" schlage ich Bill vor und wir begeben uns zur Bar.

Der Barkeeper, ein junger Mann mit Adlernase, wuselt eilfertig heran.

„Professor, Sie sind Gast des Hauses. Was darf ich Ihnen und Mr. Weasley bringen?"

Wir bestellen zwei Bloody Minervas und sehen für eine Weile schweigend den Gogohexen zu.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Charlie tanzt" sagt Bill.

„Ich hoffe, er wird sich nicht mit George um Selma schlagen" entgegne ich. „Das wäre sehr sinnlos, denn sie wird morgen früh wieder in ihrer Muggelwelt verschwinden, und dann sollten die Jungs sie vergessen. Die magische Gesellschaft ist derzeit ein viel zu heißes Pflaster für ein Muggelmädchen."

„Sirius, wir hören nicht alle auf zu leben" sagt Bill.

Der Satz fühlt sich an wie ein Schlag in den Magen.

„Hier tobt jede Nacht der Bär am Wochenende. Die Menschen leben und lieben. Es macht keinen unterschied, ob man mit Terror rechnen muss oder nicht. Wir dürfen uns davon nicht unterkriegen lassen."

Bill sieht mich entschuldigend an.

„Du sitzt am Grimmauldplatz fest, Sirius und das Leben läuft an Dir vorbei. Das ist grässlich, aber es bedeutet nicht, dass wir alle unsere Träume aufschieben."

Ich nehme einen kräftigen Schluck aus meinem Glas, bevor ich antworte.

„Grimmauldplatz ist eine beträchtliche Verbesserung gegenüber Askaban. Aber du hast natürlich Recht, Ihr seid jetzt jung. Wir haben damals genau so gedacht, während des ersten Krieges. Und jetzt solltest du vielleicht mit deiner Verlobten tanzen, bevor einer deiner Brüder entdeckt, wie schön sie ist."

Bill grinst, und seine überlegene Miene sagt deutlich, dass sie es ruhig bemerken können, er sich ihrer sicher. Er trinkt sein Glas aus und lässt sich von der Menge in die Tanzfläche schieben. Ich beobachte ihn, bis er die anderen erreicht hat, gleite dann von meinem Barhocker und begebe mich auf Entdeckungstour. Da waren noch diese Grotten zu erkunden.

Ich folge einer der Regenbogenkellnerinnen und gelange in eine Art Gang, der zum einen zu Toiletten, aber auch in zwei abzweigende Räume führt. Der erste ist ein Restaurant in japanischen Stil. Zwar ist auch hier der Technokrach zu hören, doch nur sehr gedämpft. Auf einem riesigen Bildschirm flackern Werbefilme und Musikvideos wie auf dem Muggelsender, den ich mal bei Tonks gesehen habe. MTV.

Der andere Raum hat tatsächlich eine kleine Bar und hier spielen sie lateinamerikanische Rhythmen. Leider ist der Raum bis auf ein küssendes Pärchen verlassen. Offenbar ist Salsa keine Alternative hier in diesem Tempel der akustischen Umweltverschmutzung.

Ich werfe noch einen kurzen Blick auf das Pärchen und erstarre. Diese blonden Haare…

Ein Gedanke durchzuckt mich. Ein gemeines Grinsen macht sich auf meinem Gesicht breit, und es fühlt sich in diesen herben Zügen fühlbar wohl. Ich gleite lautlos durch den Saal und zücke ich meinen Stab.

„So, so…" tröpfele ich kalt-samten. „Mr. Malfoy. Sie haben sicher die Güte, mir mitzuteilen, was sie mitten im Schuljahr in einem Club tun, der für Zauberer unter siebzehn verboten ist, noch dazu mit einer jungen Dame, die ebenfalls noch nicht volljährig ist?"

Draco Malfoy wirbelt herum. Sein Gesicht drückt Erstaunen und allertiefstes Entsetzen aus, so als stünde er seinem persönlichen Boggart gegenüber. Es gibt keinen Schüler in Hogwarts, der Snape nicht fürchtet, nicht einmal Malfoy.

„Professor!" ruft er aus. Rosafarbene Flecken überziehen seine blassen Wangen. „Wir haben nur…äh…"

„Ich höre?" Meine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem sarkastischen Grinsen, als Malfoy den Kopf senkt. Das Mädchen neben ihm hat den Kampf mit den Tränen längst verloren.

Aus dem Grinsen wird eine Maske und mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme breche ich den Stab über Lucius' Sproß.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich muss wohl kaum betonen, wie unpassend ihr Auftritt hier ist. Sie sind Schulsprecher meines Hauses. Dies bedeutet, dass Sie eine Vorbildfunktion besitzen. Heute sind sie ein abschreckendes Beispiel. Das wird nicht ohne Folgen bleiben.

Sie werden dieses Etablissement hier sofort verlassen. Ihre Hogsmeade-Wochenenden sind gestrichen. Sie Beide erhalten Strafarbeiten. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, Malfoy, bis Mittwoch Abend dreizehn Fuß zum Thema „Meine Pflichten als Schüler des Hauses Slytherin". Mit historischem Rückblick."

Ich packe die beiden an den Schultern und schiebe sie durch die Menge und zur Tür hinaus. Die Blicke der Umstehenden sind unbezahlbar. Malfoys Sohn vom Leiter seines Hauses im ‚Golden Phoenix' ertappt. Welch eine Schande. Ich als Jugendlicher wäre im Boden versunken.

Vor dem Kamin im Eingangsbereich bleiben wir stehen. „Flooen Sie diese beiden Schandflecke ihres Hauses nach Hogwarts" befehle ich. „Sie müssen vorher eine Genehmigung einholen. Sagen sie, dass Sie sich auf Anweisung von Professor Snape melden." Der uniformierte Zauberer nickt sofort zustimmend.

„Dann kommt mal, Ihr zwei Früchtchen." sagt er mit dunklem Bariton.

Gelächter der jungen Zauberer in der Halle. Oh, das wird den jungen Malfoy einen Teil seiner Führungsrolle kosten.

Ich warte, bis die Verbindung nach Hogwarts steht. Ich lasse die beiden vor den Kamin treten und sage dann mit freundlicher Miene. „Draco, ich werde deiner Mutter schreiben und … hundert Punkte Abzug für Slytherin."

Er fährt herum.

„Aber Sir! Und ihr ziehen sie nichts ab für Ravenclaw?"

Er weist mit dem Finger auf das Mädchen, dass er vor einer Viertelstunde noch so intensiv geknutscht hat.

Merlin, der Junge hat weder Verstand noch Stil.

Sie sieht ihn verletzt an.

„Deine Strafe werde ich mit Professor Sinistra besprechen, junge Dame" sage ich kühl, und mache eine entlassende Geste. Die Kleine mit ihren großen Rehaugen tut mir leid.

Als die Jugendlichen im Feuer verschwunden sind, kehre ich in den Club zurück, ausgesprochen zufrieden. Bisher ein sehr interessanter Abend. Ich stelle mir Cissys Blick vor, wenn sie den Brief von Snape bekommt – er wird nicht umhin können, einen zu schreiben, der alte Sniv. Zu viele Leute haben ‚_seine'_ Ankündigung gehört.

**oooOOOooo**

Eine Stunde, zwei Bloody Minervas und ein paar in mein Ohr gekitzelte Worte von Selma später streife ich wieder durch die Gänge. Die Lautstärke in der Haupthalle ist ohrenbetäubend. Ich entdecke einen Country-Saloon, eine irische Bierkneipe, in der ich ein Guinness trinke und kehre schließlich in die Latino-Höhle zurück. Mittlerweile herrscht hier reger Betrieb. Paare drehen sich zu einer sanften Rumba und ich genehmige mir einen „Mystic blue". Eigentlich mag ich den gar nicht, aber mir war plötzlich danach. Ich muss eine weitere Portion Vielsaft damit hinunterspülen.

Auf einmal fühle ich ein paar Finger auf meiner Schulter.

Die Stimme an meinem Ohr ist sanft und vertraut und sie jagt mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

„Severus. Was für eine ungemein erfreuliche Überraschung."

Ich fahre herum und blicke in die blauen Augen und das perfekte Gesicht meiner Kusine Narcissa.

„Narcissa!" Ich starrte sie an. Meine liebe Kusine hat sich in den 13 Jahren, die ich sie nicht mehr gesehen habe, kaum verändert. Die gleichen sanft geschwungenen hellblonden Locken, die gleichen großen, hellblauen Augen, der gleiche schöne Mund in dem fast perfekten Gesicht. Ist sie schon Mitte dreißig? Sie muss es sein, und doch kann ich es kaum glauben.

„Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen" sage ich, um im nächsten Moment zu erstarren. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann sie Severus, der mit Malfoy engen Kontakt pflegt, zuletzt gesehen hat. Andererseits ist Lucius bereits eine Weile untergetaucht, und er wird sicher nicht so dumm sein, sich auf Malfoy Manor zu verstecken.

„Sehr lange, nachdem du dich kaum noch blicken lässt" entgegnete sie kühl.

„Ich habe zu tun" sage ich ebenso kalt.

„Ja, der große Severus Snape hat immer viel zu tun und leider nur sehr wenig Zeit" sagt sie bitter. „Wie konnte ich vergessen, wie wichtig du bist, Severus."

Was ist das denn? Diesen Ton bei Frauen kenne ich doch. Das klingt nach „nicht geeult, nicht vorbei appariert".

Ich brauche dringend Aufklärung, sonst tappe ich hier in völlig im Dunkeln.

„Narcissa, ich habe gerade deinen Sohn unter Anteilnahme des halben Personals durch den Kamin vorne nach Hogwarts zurück schicken müssen. Ich habe ihn knutschend hier in der Grotte angetroffen – während des Schuljahres, in einem Club, der erst ab siebzehn ist. Ihn und eine Ravenclaw."

Sie lächelt. „Ach, du weißt doch, wie Teenager sind. Die machen mal Dummheiten. Und ich war schließlich auch in Ravenclaw und mit einem Slytherin zusammen – keine schlechte Verbindung, wie du ja weißt."

Sie sieht mich an.

„Ich war gezwungen, einhundert Punkte von meinem eigenen Haus abzuziehen, Narcissa" knurre ich.

Zu meinem Erstaunen lacht sie mir ins Gesicht. „Na und? Du findest sicher ausreichend Gründe, den anderen Häusern eine noch größere Punktzahl abzuziehen, dann ist es wieder ausgeglichen."

Na, so gemein wäre ich doch nicht...aber Sniv sicher. Es ärgert mich, dass Narcissa vermutlich Recht hat. Sniv wird diese hundert Punkte bitter an den anderen, insbesondere den Gryffindors, rächen. Und vermutlich wird vor allem Harry darunter zu leiden haben.

Der Gedanke macht mich wütend.

Gar zu gerne würde ich ihm noch eins auswischen, solange ich hier mit seiner Nase herumlaufen muss.

Ich wundere mich auch über Cissy, die das Erwischtwerden ihres Sohnes so ausgesprochen locker nimmt. Lucius wäre außer sich vor Zorn. Aber Cissy war eigentlich immer zu Streichen aufgelegt, früher, als Mädchen. Ich mochte sie ganz gern, bevor sie mit dieser Slytherinbande um Lucius und Sniv los zog, in die Bella sie hinein geschleppt hatte. Cissy war weder eine Petze, noch so gemein wie die anderen, manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie nicht mit allem einverstanden war, was Lucius sich ausdachte.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend frage ich sie: „Wie geht es dir, Narcissa? Jetzt, wo Lucius sich verborgen halten muss...?

Sie sieht mich eine Weile ruhig an, dann fragt sie: „Willst du das wirklich wissen, Severus? Oder fragst du der guten alten Zeiten halber?"

Was für gute alte Zeiten? Naja, ich, Sirius, frage wegen der guten alten Zeiten, aber ich weiß nicht, ob Sniv je gute Zeiten hatte.

„Es interessiert mich einfach. Möchtest du was trinken, Narcissa?" Sie zuckt die Schultern. „Einen schwarzen Wodka mit Quellwasser" bestelle ich, „und eine Bloody Minerva."

Narcissa sieht mich erstaunt an. „Das weißt du noch? Dass ich Wodka trinke?"

Ich produziere ein Grinsen. „Ist wie ein Tränkerezept behalten, oder?"

Sie lacht kurz und trocken auf. „Dass ich immerhin auf einer Stufe mit deinen Rezepten rangiere, werte ich als Kompliment. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, es geht mir gar nicht so schlecht. Lucius kommt nur sehr sporadisch nach Malfoy Manor, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und die Observation des Hauses durch das Ministerium machen es nicht gerade einfach für ihn. Je länger er weg ist, desto besser für mich und Draco." Sie nimmt den Drink, der inzwischen vor ihr steht und leert das Glas in einem Zug. Ich gebe der Bedienung ein Zeichen, ein neues Glas zu bringen.

„Man gewöhnt sich erstaunlich schnell an ein Leben ohne schmerzhafte Flüche und ständige Kontrolle von der Unterwäsche bis zur Haarspange." Und dann sagt sie bitter: „Ich wünschte, die Dementoren hätten ihn behalten."

Jetzt muss ich doch schlucken. Ihr freimütiges Bekenntnis schockiert mich ebenso wie der Gedanke an Dementoren, die irgendwen „behalten".

„Oh schau nur nicht so, Severus. Du kennst ihn doch ganz genau. Wie oft war es nur deine Intervention, die meine Tage im Kerker unten beendet haben. Wie oft hast du ihn die blauen Flecken weghexen hören, bevor die anderen _Gäste_" – sie spuckt das Wort förmlich aus – „zum Abendessen kamen. Glaubst du, nur weil du nur noch selten dort bist, hätte sich irgend etwas verändert?"

Sie sieht mich fragend an. Irgendetwas muss ich sagen.

„Ich hatte es zumindest gehofft" versuche ich es lahm.

„Hoffnung trügt, gerade du müsstest das wissen" fährt sie fort und nimmt einen großen Schluck aus dem zweiten Glas. Plötzlich ist ihre Hand wieder auf meiner knochigen Tränkemeisterschulter. „Lass uns tanzen, Severus."

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee" sage ich lahm. Ich will nicht mit meiner kleinen Kusine tanzen. „Es wäre nicht sehr angemessen."

„Komm, nur einen Tanz. So wie früher." bettelt sie.

Wie früher? Oha! Ich höre auf die Musik. Eine Rumba, das sollte kein Problem sein. Aber kann der alte Sniv tanzen? Ich rekapituliere den Abschlussball von Hogwarts. Ja, ich erinnere mich, obwohl ich selbst sehr mit einer hübschen Gryffindor beschäftigt war, und dann war da James mit Lily und Peter und Remus. Remus alleine und Peter mit diesem rundlichen Mädchen aus Hufflepuff und Snivellus... Ich kann mich nicht wirklich erinnern an seine Begleiterin, ich weiß, er hatte eine aus Slytherin, aber ich erinnere mich jetzt daran, dass er mit Cissy getanzt hat, wenn auch nur ein oder zwei Mal.

Cissy zieht mich zur Tanzfläche und meine Hände finden ganz von selbst ihren Platz auf ihrem Körper, wenn ich auch ein wenig steif und gehemmt bin. Aber das passt mit Sicherheit gut zu Snivellus.

„Ich weiß, dass du mit ihm gesprochen hast, Severus" sagt Cissy in mein Ohr. „Ich bin dir dankbar dafür, aber ich glaube, dir ist auch klar, dass er dich deswegen für weich hält. Du solltest es nicht wieder tun, es nützt ohnehin nichts, und es könnte dir nur schaden."

Ich trete ihr vor Verwunderung fast auf den Fuß. Sniv hat offenbar versucht, Malfoy davon zu überzeugen, dass Frauen nicht zum Draufhauen gedacht sind. Wer hätte das gedacht?

„Immerhin lässt er Draco jetzt in Ruhe, seit du gesagt hast, dass du als Hauslehrer gewisse Methoden nicht akzeptieren kannst. Ich fürchte nur, seit die Maske der Wohlanständigkeit gefallen ist, hindert ihn auch das immer weniger. Zum Glück ist der Junge jetzt in Hogwarts."

Während ich meine Kusine über die Tanzfläche schiebe, bekomme ich einen Einblick in ihre Ehe, denn ich mir weder gewünscht noch jemals vorgestellt hätte. Und es wird offensichtlich, spätestens bei der dritten Rumba, dass Snape die einzige Vertrauensperson ist, die sie über Jahre hatte. Wenn ich bedenke, dass er für mich direkt nach einem Dementor käme, was das betrifft.

Die Musik ist mittlerweile sehr langsam geworden und Cissy sehr nah an mir, viel näher, als es unserer Beziehung (und im übrigens auch der von Malfoys Frau und dem Leiter des Hauses Slytherin) angemessen ist. Ich bringe sie sanft auf Distanz.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich mit meinem Gejammer belaste" sagt sie zu mir.

„Wenn ich dir nur helfen könnte" spricht Sirius aus Severus, und ich bereue es im selben Moment. Natürlich würde ich ihr gerne helfen, niemand sollte so leben müssen wie sie, und ich hatte bis vor einer halben Stunde ja nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung.

Meine stolze und perfekte Kusine Narcissa – ich erinnere mich noch an die Hochzeit, zu der man mich auch eingeladen hatte. Ein letzter Versuch meiner Mutter, Familienbande zu schmieden. Vielleicht wäre ihr das gelungen, wenn ich nicht den Bräutigam in die Bowle geworfen hätte? So von Reinblüter zu Reinblüter und ganz ohne Zauberstab.

„Du weißt genau, womit du mir helfen könntest" antwortet sie. Das Vibrato in ihrer eigentlich kühlen Stimme erschreckt mich halb zu Tode.

„Küß mich, Sev. So wie früher."

Ihre Hand ist plötzlich in meinem Haar und ihre Lippen auf meinem Mund.

„Merlin, Narcissa, nein" entfährt es mir. Doch zu spät.

In diesem Moment hat uns schon ein greller Blitz verschluckt und ich höre ein gackerndes Lachen.

„Well, well, well" vernehme ich eine Stimme, die mir vage bekannt vorkommt. Ich blicke in das grell geschminkte Gesicht einer mehr als zehn Jahre älteren Rita Skeeter. Sie hat eine kleine Taschenkamera dabei und betrachtet interessiert das Bild darauf.

Es zeigt Severus Snape, eng umschlungen von Narcissa Malfoy beim Tanzen. Merlinseidank, der Kuss ist nicht zu sehen, nur zu ahnen.

„Was für eine heiße Geschichte" jubiliert sie. „Der Leiter des Hauses Slytherin und die bezaubernde Mrs. Lucius Malfoy."

Ich tausche einen Blick mit Cissy. Das wird sicher mehr Ärger geben, als der jeweils andere von uns sich auch nur ansatzweise vorstellen kann. Wenn Lucius Narcissa nicht umbringt, Sniv tötet mich mit Sicherheit.

„Professor Snape und ich sind alte Bekannte" sagt Narcissa kühl. Auf einmal ist sie hoch aufgerichtet, strahlend und kühl wie ich sie kenne. „Da gibt es nichts zu berichten."

„Oh, Mrs. Malfoy" sagt Rita Skeeter lauernd, „dann hat Ihre Anwesenheit hier nichts damit zu tun, dass der Professor ihren Sohn Draco vor eineinhalb Stunden illegal hier erwischt hat und mit einer saftigen Strafe versehen in die Schule zurück geschickt?"

Unsere Blicke fliegen hin und her. DAS ist die Chance, hier lebend heraus zu kommen. Draco sei Dank! Gib eine kleine Verfehlung zu, auf dass sie eine Große verdecke.

Cissy schlägt die Augen nieder. „Nun ja" sagt sie mit einer Spur Unsicherheit in der Stimme, die ich von früher her kenne, wenn wir etwas ausgefressen hatten und sie antestete, wie viel wir zugeben mussten, „ich gebe zu, dass der Gedanke, dass man Draco der Schule verweisen könnte, meine Motivation hierher zu kommen heute abend nicht unwesentlich bestimmt hat."

„Ach?" sagt Rita interessiert. „Wie haben Sie denn davon erfahren?"

„Ich habe ihr selbstverständlich sofort eine Botschaft mit einem Hauselfen zukommen lassen. Mrs. Sanovic wird Ihnen das jederzeit gerne bestätigen."

Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass Pavlana mittlerweile unauffällig mit einem Cocktail in der Hand am Tresen lehnt. Sie wäre keine gute Clubchefin, wenn sie nicht sofort mit bekäme, was in ihrem Laden läuft.

„Ah ja, gut" murmelt Skeeter, während ihre Flotte-Schreibe-Feder über ein Pergament fliegt, dass sie aus ihrer grell gemusterten Handtasche hervor gezaubert hat.

„Und diese ‚Sonderbehandlung' ergibt sich woraus?" fragt sie und ihre Augen blitzen bösartig.

„Es handelt sich mitnichten um eine Sonderbehandlung, Miss Skeeter" sage ich mit der größtmöglichen Kälte und Ruhe, „sondern um eine Verfahrensweise, die ich bei jedem Schüler meines Hauses praktizieren würde. Ich dulde kein Fehlverhalten meiner Slytherins."

Ich sehe sie streng an.

Gekauft.

Wer würde Professor Severus Snape diesen Satz nicht abnehmen.

„Und was ist mit der jungen Dame aus dem Haus Ravenclaw?" fragt Skeeter. Sie ist gut informiert, das muss man ihr lassen.

„Diese Entscheidung überlasse ich der Hausleiterin, Professor Sinistra" sage ich düster.

„Werden Sie den jungen Mr. Malfoy der Schule verweisen lassen, Professor Snape? Sie gelten als sehr streng."

„Wie Ihnen vielleicht bekannt ist" sage ich geschmeidig, „werden Entscheidungen über Schulverweise nie nur von Leiter oder der Leiterin des betroffenen Hauses vorgenommen, sondern stets im Einvernehmen mit dem Schulleiter entschieden. Dies hier ist keine Ausnahme. Sie sollten sich diesbezüglich also mit Professor Dumbledore in Verbindung setzen."

Sie nickt und lässt ihre Feder über das Pergament kratzen.

„Wenn das Procedere so klar umrissen ist, wieso haben Sie dann zugestimmt, sich hier mit Mrs. Malfoy zu treffen?"

Langsam beginnt sie mich zu nerven.

„Als Hauslehrer ist es unumgänglich, in einzelnen Fällen die Gründe für das Fehlverhalten der Schüler zu eruieren" sage ich. Es ist nichts, das Severus je sagen würde, aber sei's drum, es klingt nach Lehrer. Na ja, eigentlich klingt es nach Moony.

„Das haben Sie ja gerade intensiv getan, Professor" sagt Skeeter mit hämischem Grinsen.

„Sie verstehen das nicht richtig" sagt Cissy und nimmt Skeeter plötzlich am Arm. „Miss Skeeter, oder Rita. Ich darf Sie doch Rita nennen? Mal ganz ehrlich und von Frau zu Frau, aber das dürfen Sie jetzt nicht schreiben, ich habe wirklich Probleme mit meinem Sohn, seit mein Mann fort ist. Er gehorcht einfach nicht mehr und macht, was er will. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn er jetzt Ärger mit der Schule bekommt. Auf mich hört er ja nicht, aber Professor Snape ist eine ganz andere Autorität. Natürlich will ich nicht, dass man ihn von der Schule verweist, auch wenn Durmstrang ihn sicher mit Kusshand aufnehmen würde. Mir war es wichtig, Professor Snape die Hintergründe zu erklären. Immerhin ist er seit vielen Jahren ein Freund der Familie. Wissen Sie, es ist ja nicht so einfach, wenn der Mann im Untergrund irgendwo sitzt – wobei ich betonen möchte, dass Lucius unschuldig ist."

„Sie glauben nicht an die Todesser-Aktivitäten Ihres Mannes? Sie gelten als nachgewiesen, zumindest das Ministerium sieht es so" entgegnet Skeeter misstrauisch.

Ich muss sie nur ansehen um zu begreifen, dass sie Blut geleckt hat. Todesser – das ist eine viel größere Story als ein knutschender Hauslehrer einer Zaubererschule.

„Ach, wissen Sie" sagt Cissy und hat auf einmal Tränen in den hellblauen Augen, „es ist so ungerecht. Die ganzen Anschuldigungen sind von vorne bis hinten gelogen. Ich lebe ja auf Malfoy Manor wie im Goldenen Käfig, aber so einsam."

Ich hole tief Luft. Jetzt wird es gefährlich. Ein falsches Wort, Cissy...

Aber meine Kusine ist souverän wie immer.

„Sie müssten mal sehen, das verwaiste Arbeitszimmer, der leere Tisch morgens, nur die Hauselfen und ich. Was nützt all mein Reichtum, all die Pracht des Hauses, wenn man mir den Liebsten genommen hat?"

„Nun, sagt Skeeter, „das alles würde ich zu gerne einmal sehen. Ich hatte bei Ihrem Mann ja schon mehrmals angefragt wegen einer Homestory. Aber er war stets eher ablehnend..."

„Oh, ich würde Ihnen gerne das Anwesen zeigen. Wir verfügen über einige der wertvollsten Gobelins des Königreichs..."

Während Cissy die Schätze des Hauses aufzählt, werfe ich einen Blick auf das Pergament.

„Die Schöne und das Biest" lese ich. „Narcissa Malfoy, Society-Lady und ehemalige Miss Hogwarts, öffnet dem Tagespropheten exklusiv das Schloss der Familie. Ist ihr Mann ein Monster oder ein Unschuldiger?"

Mit einem „Accio" landet das Schriftstück in meiner Hand, ebenso wie die Kamera.

„Professor!" protestiert Skeeter empört.

„Wenn dieses Bild erscheint, werde ich diese Homestory zu verhindern wissen, Miss Skeeter. Löschen Sie das Bild und sie bekommen die Story, die Sie wollen."

„Ich habe auf jeden Fall eine Story" schnaubt sie wütend.

„Ja, aber haben Sie die bessere oder die schlechtere?" entgegne ich seidenweich.

Sie überlegt. Ich weiß, sie will die Story mit der schönen Frau des Todessers. Die ist groß. Malfoy Manor zu öffnen und Bilder von Narcissa, einsam an der langen Tafel im Salon – eine einmalige Chance, die Auflage hoch zu treiben.

„Also gut, aber ich bekomme hier ein neues Bild von Ihnen beiden und ich schreibe, dass Sie den Jungen erwischt haben. Der Arme hat es ja auch wirklich nicht leicht, so ohne Vater..." heuchelt sie Verständnis.

„Getrennte Bilder" sage ich.

„Getrennte Bilder und ein Exklusiv-Interview mit dem Meister der Tränke in Hogwarts – mit Fotos" fordert sie.

Ich wäge ab. Ein Bild, auf dem Snape Narcissa Malfoy nur beinahe küsst oder ein Exklusiv-Interview mit Fotostrecke an seinen geliebten Kesseln – beides wird Snape mir nie verzeihen, aber das erste bedeutet zusätzlich Gefahr für Cissy. Für meine sehr unglückliche Kusine, die mir gerade furchtbar leid tut und der ich einfach helfen muss.

„Deal" sage ich. Snape muss mir eigentlich dankbar sein, dass ich ihm Schlimmeres erspare.

Tatsächlich lässt sich Skeeter darauf ein, und sie löscht das kompromittierende Tanzbild vor unseren Augen.

Während sie mit Cissy den Termin für das Interview auf Malfoy Manor abspricht, gleite ich zu Pavlana herüber.

„Ihr habt Glück gehabt, dass Skeeter die Auflage im Hinterkopf haben muss" sagt sie. „Die Narcissa-Story bringt viele Leserinnen und sie kann sie für viele Galleonen an ein paar Glitzer-Magazine zur Zweitverwertung verkaufen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie vergessen wird, was sie heute gesehen hat. Du und die schöne, einsame Mrs. Malfoy – das ist nicht zu verachten. Pikant, wo Lucius auf der Flucht ist."

„Da ist wirklich nichts zwischen uns" verteidige ich mich instinktiv.

Pavlana schüttelt langsam ihren Kopf mit den dunklen Locken. „Wer Augen hat um zu sehen, Severus, der weiß, dass Ihr euch vertraut seid. Sei bloß vorsichtig, Lucius Malfoy ist gefährlich – aber wem sage ich das?"

In diesem Moment treten Skeeter und Narcissa zu uns. Pavlana begrüßt die Reporterin freundlich und erkundigt sich, ob Interesse am neuen Auftrittsplan für den nächsten Monat besteht.

„Sobald Professor Snape mir einen Termin für unserer Gespräch gegeben hat" sagt Skeeter beharrlich.

„Samstag, um zwei Uhr nachmittags" entgegne ich knapp. Zumindest weiß ich, dass er da keinen Tränkeunterricht erteilt.

„Very well" sagt Rita, und lässt sich jetzt von Pavlana in eine Unterhaltung verstricken.

Ich nicke Cissy zu und verlasse mit ihr den Club. Meinen Umhang hole ich nicht. Natürlich registriert sie es.

„Du kommst nicht mit mir heute Nacht, Severus?" fragt sie, aber es ist mehr eine resignierte Feststellung als eine Frage.

Verdammt, was läuft hier zwischen meiner Kusine und der alten Fledermaus? Allein die Frage scheint zu implizieren, dass es um eine Wiederholung geht.

„Das wäre nicht sehr klug" antworte ich ausweichend.

„Du hast nicht immer so gedacht" sagt sie, und sie klingt beinahe beleidigt.

Oha, denke ich.

„Hör mal, Narcissa" versuche ich es. Frauen! Es ist doch jeden Mal eine Katastrophe. Wahrscheinlich würde Sniv sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, aber ich kann noch will ich etwas mit Cissy anfangen. Auch wenn Sniv hinterher verdammt viel Ärger hätte, was eines gewissen Reizes nicht entbehren würde... Moment mal.

„Ich verstehe schon" sagt sie indes. „Zu gefährlich, nicht wahr? Immer schön den Kopf in der Deckung halten, Severus. Merlin, wie feige du geworden bist!"

Ich überlege. Lasse ich das im Raum stehen, wird sie ihn für feige halten und vermutlich meiden. Das wird ihn nicht sonderlich stören. Andererseits...sie braucht einen Freund, und offenbar ist Sniv ein heißer Kandidat, zumindest mal gewesen. Wenn ich nachgebe, nur so zum Schein...

„Heute Nacht wäre es Wahnsinn, Narcissa" sage ich rau und bedenke sie mit einem Hundeblick, wobei ich nicht weiß, ob diese Augen das hergeben. „Komm morgen Nacht nach Hogwarts, dann können wir...reden." Ich lasse das letzte Wort bedeutungsschwanger in der Luft stehen.

Als ich sehe, wie sich Cissys Miene aufhellt, bekomme ich beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber sie kann am Ende nur gewinnen. Entweder kümmert sich die alte Fledermaus um ihre Sorgen, oder er wird sie dermaßen mit Häme übergießen, dass sie die Finger von dem Schleimbeutel lässt.

„Oh, Sev". Sie nimmt meine Hand. Ich lasse sie los, als ob ich mich verbrannt hätte.

„Merlin, Narcissa, sei doch etwas diskreter!" Gehetzt blicke ich mich um.

Nicht auszudenken, wenn Selma das hier sieht. Dann kann ich jedes Essen mit May ins nächste Leben verschieben.

„Entschuldige" murmelt sie. „Du hast natürlich Recht. Also dann morgen Abend?"

Ich nicke vage. Sie lächelt, ein Lächeln, bei dem jedem Mann warm ums Herz werden würde, der nicht mit ihr direkt verwandt ist, und mit einem leisen ‚_Plopp'_ disappariert sie.

Ich schlage in Gedanken drei Ankhs. Merlinseidank, die bin ich los.

Auf dem Weg zurück in den Club werfe ich einen Blick auf die Uhr im Entreebereich. Es ist nach drei, wo sind nur die Stunden hin?

Ich drängle mich durch die Menschenmassen in Richtung Tanzfläche, wobei man kaum von „drängeln" sprechen kann angesichts der Tatsache, dass mir die Leute im Rahmen der beengten Möglichkeiten eilends ausweichen.

Problemlos erreiche ich dem Klüngel der Rothaarigen, der jedoch deutlich geschmolzen ist. George ist nirgends zu sehen, Selma fehlt ebenfalls, genau wie Fleur. Die schweißnassen Haare kleben den Jungs auf der Stirne.

„Merlin, habt ihr die ganze Zeit hier herum gezappelt?" frage ich ungläubig.

Charlies Antwort geht in dem ohrenbetäubenden Beat unter, der „The Omen III" heute nacht bereits zum dritten Mal begleitet.

Ich wirke einen _Accusticus_. „Wißt Ihr, wie spät es ist? Es wird Zeit." Ich zumindest bin bedient. Noch eine Frau aus der unerwartet bewegten Vergangenheit des Tränkemeisters ertrage ich heute Nacht nicht. Fehlt ja nur noch Bellatrix.

Fred und seine Flamme schütteln die Köpfe. „Ist noch nicht mal fünf! Vor fünf machen die Morning Lounges nicht auf."

„Morning Lounges? Ich gebe euch Morning Lounges. Molly macht bestimmt kein Auge zu. Es wird Zeit. Wo sind die Mädchen?"

Bill zeigt in Richtung des Ringgangs, und tatsächlich, da kommen die Blondinen und ziehen die Blicke der männlichen Jungzaubererschaft hinter sich her. Ich gehe ihnen entgegen und fange sie gleich ab.

„Es wird Zeit, nach Hause zu fliegen, Selma" rufe ich ihr ins Ohr. Der _Accusticus_ ist schon wieder verflogen.

Sie sieht nicht gerade begeistert aus, nickt aber doch. Dann sieht sie sich suchend um.

„Wo ist George?"

„Der kommt gleich" sagt Fred neben uns, gut verständlich in Fleurs neu gewirktem _Accusticus_. Ihrer hält deutlich besser als meiner. Sie scheint Übung darin zu haben.

„Tut mir leid, Jungs" sage ich in die Runde. „Aber Ihr wisst ja, bei mir ist das wie bei Aschenputtel. Um vier verwandelt sich meine edle Robe wieder in ein Lumpengewand, und dann muss ich Schuhe auf der Treppe hinterlassen."

„Ach, und wo ist die Prinzessin?" prustet Bill.

„Oh, habe ich eine Idee, wo ich finde Prinzessin für Sirius…Severus" sagt Selma und wirft einen schnellen Blick in Richtung von Christine, die von dem gepolyjuicten Tränkemeister nichts ahnt. Doch die ist in romantische Interaktionen mit Fred vertieft.

„Die musst du mir gelegentlich mal erläutern, diese Idee" sagt George und hakt Selma unter. „Folge mir, Prinzessinenhüterin."

Selma lacht, und den fröhlichen Tross im Schlepptau, verlassen sie und George schon einmal die Tanzfläche. Ich folge ihnen, mit Charlie neben mir.

„Rita Skeeter hat mich fotographiert" sage ich zu ihm.

Erstaunt blickt er auf. „Das wird Ärger geben mit Snape" meint er.

„Ja" bestätige ich. „Und wenn er erst feststellt, dass ich für ihn eine Date morgen nacht und ein Exklusivinterview mit Skeeter arrangiert habe…"

„Was?" Charlies Miene ist unbezahlbar. „Du hast dem alten Snape ein Date mit Skeeter eingebrockt? Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sirius. Hast du dein Testament gemacht?"

„Was?" Nun ist es an mir, entgeistert zu gucken. „Ach nein, das Date hat er nicht mit Skeeter, nur die Foto-Kessel-Home-Story. Nein, das Date hat er mit Narcissa Malfoy."

Charlie schenkt mir einen wortlosen „Es-gibt-nichts-was-dich-retten-kann-Blick" und wir erreichen die grüne Tafel am Ende der Garderobe. Einer nach dem anderen erhält auf magische Art seinen Umhang zurück, und schließlich stehen wir in der frischen Nachtluft vor dem Golden Phoenix.

Fred und Christine verabschieden sich sofort von uns. Sie wollen „noch wo anders hin". Als sie fort sind, verrät uns Fleur, dass Christine eine Wohnung ganz in der Nähe hat und tauscht einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick mit Bill.

„Die Aschenputtelgeschichte ist nicht so abwegig wie es scheint" sage ich schließlich. „Mein Vielsafttrank hält nicht mehr ewig." Ich sehe zu Selma hinüber. Sie versteht und nickt unmerklich.

„Es war wirklich eine tolle Abend mit Euch" sagt sie strahlend in die Runde. „Freute ich mich sehr, wenn Ihr alle mich einmal eine Samstag in Windermere besucht und wir gehen in eine Muggel-Diskothek oder zu eine coole Rockkonzert. Und vorher ich kocht eine tolle schwedische Abendessen für Euch."

„Ich komme gerne" sagt George, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern. Meinen strafenden Blick ignoriert er.

Bill sieht kurz in meine Richtung, dann ergänzt er: „Wir werden dich sehr gerne besuchen, Selma."

„Ich hoffe, du berätst mich dann mit Muggelmode" fügt Fleur hinzu. „Isch möchte unbedingt so eine süperkurze Röckchen und diese eißen Stieföl versuchen."

„Ich werde mich bewaffnen, bevor ich dich mit so was unter Leute lasse" sagt Bill lachend.

„Wir können gemeinsam durch die Schränke probieren" schlägt Selma vor. „Ich habe selbst nicht sooo vielen Sachen, aber hat May wo ich wohnt tolle Mode von echte Designer und darfen wir bestimmt alle versuchen."

„Oh" sagt Fleur, das Zauberwort ‚Designer' schwebt noch in ihren Augen, „Wann ast du Zeit?"

„Haben wir eine Technoparty in zwei Wochen an die Freitag" sagt Selma. „Vielleicht Ihr kommt dann?"

„Das passt uns süper" erklärt Fleur bestimmt, und lässt Bill mit nur einem einzigen Blick verstummen.

„Prima" sagt Selma, „dann es ist abgemacht. Schicke ich Euch eine Wegbeschreibung und noch mal Einladung mit Sirius mit."

Sie blickt in die Runde, dann macht sie einen Schritt auf Fleur zu und umarmt sie herzlich. „Danke, Fleur. Das war eine so coole Disco hier. Und danke für die Kleid. Schickt ich dich das zurück mit Sirius, oder du nimmst es mit wenn nächste Mal du kommst? Dann ich zeig dich auch den Waschmaschine."

Fleur lacht und drückt sie, und dann umarmt Selma nacheinander alle Weasleys. George will sie gar nicht los lassen, bis ich schließlich eingreife.

„Wenn du sie nicht los lässt, wird sie blau anlaufen" knurre ich.

Und dann steht Selma vor Charlie. Sie lächelt, und es wirkt ein bisschen hilflos, doch dann drückt sie ihn genau so herzlich wie zuvor seinen Bruder. Er erwidert ihre Umarmung beinahe zögerlich und bringt sie dann sachte auf Abstand.

„Ich werde leider in zwei Wochen nicht mehr in England sein, ich muss zurück nach Rumänien. Aber es war sehr schön, Dich kennen zu lernen" sagt er leise. George verdreht die Augen, aber Selma sieht betroffen aus.

„Oh, das wusste ich nicht. Das tut mir sehr leid. Ich hätte mich gefreut, wenn du auch mitgekommen wärst."

„Ja. Danke. Also dann – alles Gute" antwortet Charlie und ich schlage in Gedanken die Hände vors Gesicht. So wird das mit ihm und den Mädchen nie was, sei es nun Selma oder irgendein anderes Mädel.

„Deine Haare wachsen" bemerkt Fleur plötzlich. Bill sieht sich erschrocken um. „Du solltest jetzt nachtrinken oder Dich auf den Weg machen, Sirius" sagt er. „Deine Nase schrumpft auch wieder auf Normalmaße."

Ich greife ins Gesicht, und tatsächlich, dass ist eindeutig die feine Black'sche Nase, nicht der Tränkemeisterzinken.

„Lass uns gehen, Selma" sage ich, und sie löst ihren Blick von Charlies und kommt an meinen Arm. „War ein denkwürdiger Abend, Leute" grinse ich. „Ich empfehle für heute nächsten Morgen die Lektüre des Tagespropheten."

Die Gruppe lacht, und dann disapparieren sie einer nach dem anderen, und als sie fort sind, ziehe ich Selma in den Arm.

„Zufrieden?"

„Einmalig" sagt sie und strahlt wieder.

Ich nicke und konzentriere mich. Mit einem lauten Knall apparieren wir nach Springtime Farm.

Dort lasse ich sie los und bringe sie zur Tür. Von drinnen fällt Licht durch das Fenster.

„Hat May auf dich gewartet?" frage ich.

„Nein" lacht Selma, „sie lässt nur immer brennen die Licht, wenn ich aus bin."

Sie schiebt den Schlüssel ins Schloss.

„Es ist viel besser, dich mit deine richtigen Gesicht zu sehen. Dein Freund Severus, der dir hat seine Haar geleihen, ist ein bisschen unheimlich."

Ich muss lachen. „Ehrlich gesagt, er hat mir das Haar eher unfreiwillig gegeben, und als „Freund" würde ich ihn definitiv nicht bezeichnen. Aber das sollte dich nicht belasten. Ich hoffe, du hattest wirklich einen schönen Abend?"

„Oh ja. Und deine Freunde sind toll. Sirius, ich habt gesehen, dass dir nicht ganz Recht war, dass ich sie eingeladen habt." Sie gähnt hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Und auch ich merke, wie müde ich bin.

„Aber ich freut mich wirklich darauf, sie zu sehen wieder."

Ich nicke. „Ich kann dich verstehen, Selma. Die Jungs sind toll, und Fleur ist wirklich nett. Aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn du nicht zu sehr mit unserer Welt in Verbindung gebracht werden könntest. Es ist nicht ungefährlich. Trotzdem werde ich natürlich deine Einladung überbringen."

Immerhin bedeutet dies einen Grund für mich, hier wieder aufzutauchen.

„Das du brauchst nicht" sagt sie breit lächelnd. „George hat mir gegeben seine Handynummer."

Vor Erstaunen bleibt mir jedes Wort im Halse stecken. Muggeltechnik scheint wirklich gerade sehr hipp zu sein.

Selma grinst. „Aber kein Angst, du könntest meinen Einladung für Charlie abholen, morgen abend. Ich weißt ja nicht, wie lange er noch ist hier, so dass beeile ich mich lieber. Und ich weißt ja jetzt, wie wenig Umstände dir Transporten bereitet."

Wir müssen beide lachen, und es macht mir nichts aus, dass ich durchschaut bin.

Selma stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Vielen Dank, Sirius. Es war wirklich ein unvergessliche Nacht."

„Das habe ich schon öfter gehört" gebe ich zurück und möchte mir gleich im nächsten Moment die Zunge abbeißen, aber Selma lacht nur.

„Verpetz' mich nicht" sage ich flehend.

„Niemals" gibt sie zurück. „Große Wikinger-Ehrenwort." Sie spuckt in die Hand und hält sie mir hin.

Zögernd greife ich zu, und wische meine Hand an der Robe ab. Merlin, raue Sitten für ein so bezauberndes Mädchen.

„Auf Widersehen, Sirius" sagt sie und geht ins Haus.

„Gute Nacht, Selma. Grüß May."

Ich sehe ihr zu, bis sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat.

Auf mich wartet jetzt Grimmauldplatz und jede Menge Ärger, aber vermutlich erst in paar Stunden, wenn Sniv feststellt, dass er nicht nur als Mc Gonagall aus dem Kamin steigen musste, sondern dass er zusätzlich eine Schlagzeile über seinen Slytherinschulsprecher im Tagespropheten findet und einen Artikel über seinen persönlichen Auftritt in Londons Nachtleben.

Mit einem Grinsen, dass einfach nicht aus meinem jetzt wieder ansehnlichen Gesicht weichen will, laufe ich noch ein Stück an den Springtime'schen Wiesen entlang, bis ich schließlich zurück nach London appariere.

Selma hat Recht. Es war eine unvergessliche Nacht.

* * *

**TBC**

_Soviel für heute. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf den morgigen Tagespropheten und natürlich auf die Reaktion der Ordensmitglieder, denen Sirius einen faustdicken Streich gespielt hat. Immerhin werden Mc Gonagall und Snape das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, und auch Dumbledore wird sich seinen ungehorsamen Schützling ordentlich zur Brust nehmen._

_Mwahahaha – armer Sirius…_

_Und ob Selma Charlie wohl doch noch einmal sieht, bevor es für ihn zurück nach Rumänien geht? Oder hat es mehr zu bedeuten, dass der smarte George sie einfach nicht loslassen wollte?_

_Liebste Grüße_

_Von Eurer Slytherene_


	14. Der Morgen danach

**Frühlingserwachen **

**Fanfiction von Slytherene **

Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Co. courtesy of J.K.Rowling

**oooOOOooo **

_Ja, da ist sie wieder, die fleißige Slytherene (die auch ein neues Kapitel von "Die Tage des Raben" hochgeladen hat), mit einer neuen Runde in dem spaßigen Duell Sirius vs. Severus. Stellt sich die Frage, welcher der beiden dunkelhaarigen Zauberer diesmal die Nase vorn hat…_

_Wir erinnern uns: Sirius hat Snape genötigt, eine Portion Vielsafttrank mit einem Haar von Mc Gonagall zu trinken, und dann hat er ihn dazu gebracht, in Hogwarts in der Großen Halle aus dem Kamin zu purzeln: Und zwar zur Prime Time, während des Abendessens. Außerdem ist da noch diese unerfreuliche Geschichte mit Rita Skeeter... Zu allem Überfluß fehlen Slytherin jetzt 100 Punkte._

_Ob Sirius den Zornesattacken von Snape und Mc Gonagall noch etwas entgegen zu setzen hat? Gute Unterhaltung!_

* * *

**Der Morgen danach**

„_Dolorcalmus_" denke ich, als ich am nächsten Morgen viel zu früh von der Sonne geweckt werde, die mir ins Gesicht blinzelt. Es klopft und pocht in meinem Kopf, als würde jemand gegen meine Zimmertür hämmern.

Ich korrigiere. Jemand _hämmert_ gegen meine Zimmertür. Langsam nehmen die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht in meinen Gedanken wieder Gestalt an. Und welch eine denkwürdige Nacht es war!

Das Hämmern wird noch heftiger.

Merlin, das muss Sniv sein, der mich gleich ermorden wird. Ich taste nach meinem Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch, ertaste ihn und er fällt klappernd herunter.

„Shit" entfährt es mir.

Ich hechte vom Bett, verheddere mich in der Decke und schlage mir den Kopf an. Jetzt werde ich wirklich einen _Dolorcalmus_ brauchen. Endlich habe ich den abtrünnigen Stab zwischen den Fingern, wickle meinen linken Fuß aus der freiheitsberaubenden Bettdecke und haste zur Tür.

In diesem Moment fliegt selbige mit einem Krachen auf und gegen die rückwärtige Wand. Im Türrahmen steht nicht etwas Snivellus, sondern eine in hellgrüne Roben gekleidete Minerva Mc Gonagall, deren Mund ein so schmaler Strich ist, wie ich es noch nie an ihr gesehen habe. Ihre Augen hinter den quadratischen Brillengläsern blitzen vor Zorn, und sie hat ihren Stab gezogen, den sie nun auf mein Herz richtet.

„Black!" zischt sie.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Mc Gonagall" sage ich, eine Anrede, die ich seit mehr als fünfzehn Jahren nicht mehr gebraucht habe. Ich versuche unschuldig auszusehen. Doch ohne den Vertrauensschüler Remus Lupin an meiner Seite ist der klägliche Versuch wie schon früher zum scheitern verurteilt.

Auf ihren Wangen zeichnen sich hektische rote Flecken ab, und wer ein echter Gryffindor ist, weiß, dies ist das letzte Stadium vor dem extrem seltenen Ausbruch des Mount St. Gonagall.

„Sirius Black!"

Aus ihrem Mund klingt mein Name wie ein Todesurteil. Als ob mir eines nicht schon reichen würde.

„Das war gestern" sagt sie mit zur Ruhe gezwungener Stimme, jede einzelne Silbe überdeutlich betonend, „der mit Abstand gemeinste, mieseste, geschmackloseste Scherz, den sich jemals in all meinen Jahren in Hogwarts jemand erlaubt hat!"

Ich wage es nicht, das zu bestreiten, sie muss es schließlich wissen.

„Und Sie, Sirius, haben sich bereits zu Ihren Schulzeiten schon Dinge erlaubt, die in der Vergangenheit ihresgleichen vergeblich suchten."

Auch da hat sie zweifellos Recht, selbst wenn ich den Ruhm mit Peter, Moony und vor allem James teilen muss. Doch die gewagtesten Ideen waren stets meine.

Mc Gonagall tritt, den ausgestreckten Stab in der Hand auf mich gerichtet, noch näher. Sie sieht wirklich bedrohlich aus, ich möchte ihr gerne sagen, dass die Sache mit dem Vielsafttrank nicht ihr galt, aber mein Mund ist trocken und meine Zunge klebt am Gaumen. Ich weiß genau, was der Stab dieser Hexe anrichten kann, wenn sie es nur will.

Die Meisterin der Verwandlung könnte mit Sicherheit aus mir etwas unbeschreiblich Ekliges machen, wobei sie bestimmt der Meinung ist, dass man den Grad der Abscheulichkeit meiner Person nicht mehr steigern kann.

„Ziehen Sie sich etwas an" sagt sie barsch.

„Wie bitte?" Irritiert sehe ich sie an. Eigentlich hatte ich jetzt mit dem unvermeidlichen Fluch gerechnet.

Ich sehe an mir herunter und erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, dass Ihr Hinweis durchaus ernst zu nehmen ist. Außer der freiheitsräuberischen Bettdecke – und aus dieser habe ich mich ja befreit – trage ich nichts. Wäre ich im Hund, hätte ich wenigstens Fell.

Hastig und eine Entschuldigung murmelnd springe ich in Hemd und Hose.

„Das reicht" sagt Mc Gonagall, als ich nach meinen Socken krame, und sie packt mich erst am Arm und zerrt mich dann in eine handfeste Umarmung. Ich erstarre, völlig verwirrt. Sie drückt mir einen herzhaften Schmatz auf die Wange und in ihren Augen schimmert es feucht.

„Ach Sirius" ruft sie aus, „das war der allerbeste Schülerstreich, den ich je gesehen habe. Als Severus in der großen Halle aus dem Kamin kletterte, mit meinem Gesicht und seinen Roben. Ich habe so gelacht. Ich schwöre, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich mich je so gut amüsiert hätte."

Sie lässt mich los, und jetzt sehe ich, dass ihre Augen gleichzeitig leuchten und feucht schimmern, und ihre Lippen sind zu einem geradezu unanständig unMcGonagall-haften Grinsen verzogen. Ihr Gesicht trägt einen Ausdruck von Verzückung, den ich sonst nur an ihr gesehen habe, wenn wir den Quidditschpokal geholt und dabei Slytherin ordentlich eins mitgegeben hatten.

„Aber woher wusste Sie, dass es Snape war?" frage ich verdattert. „Es hätte doch irgendwer sein können."

Sie strahlt mich an. „Da Albus in London weilte, hatte ich die Funktion des Direktors zu vertreten. Und wie Sie vielleicht nicht wissen, Sirius, haben sich die Lehrkräfte, wenn sie die Schule verlassen, bei mir abzumelden. Nun, Severus hatte sich abgemeldet und auch mitgeteilt, dass er zu Ihnen wolle und er sah äußerst missvergnügt aus.

Da ich während des Abendessens Aufsicht hatte, war ich natürlich in der Halle, als er aus dem Kamin stolperte. Er muss über seine Roben gefallen sein, sie sind für mich zu lang, und er hatte ja nun meine Beine." Sie kichert wild und ein bisschen irre. Diese Minerva macht mir beinahe mehr Angst als die vermeintlich Zornige!

Glucksend fährt sie fort: „Da ich wusste, dass ich es nicht war, und ich die Roben erkannte und die Mimik unseres Tränkemeister auch mit einem anderen Gesicht noch sehr typisch ist, ebenso wie der Tonfall, in dem er die Schüler hinaus kommandiert hat, und ich zudem wusste, bei wem er gewesen war, konnte ich leicht eins und eins zusammen zählen."

Sie lacht und schlägt dann die Hände vor den Mund. Aber ihre Augen lachen weiter und ich sehe, wie ihr Gewand über dem Bauch zuckt. „Sirius, das werde ich Ihnen nie vergessen. Das war eine absolute Sternstunde. Er wird sich noch in zwanzig Jahren dafür schämen, und jetzt muss ich ihm nur bei jedem Quiddischspiel meinen Hut oder meinen Schal anbieten, und er wird sich so ärgern."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm noch mal einen Gryffindorschal anbieten werde" sage ich und erwidere endlich ihr Grinsen. „Ich nehme an, er hegt Tötungsabsichten gegen meine Person?"

„So etwas hat er bereits gestern abend angedeutet, ja. Er sprach von Methoden zur Beseitigung eines gewissen Hundes, die sicher nicht den Beifall des Direktors finden werden. Und es hat ihn mehr als betroffen, dass er mit mir und den anderen Lehrern fast eine Stunde in der Großen Halle ausharren musste, bis er sich zurück verwandelt hatte. Immerhin mussten wir ja sicher sein, dass er wirklich Severus Snape ist, und kein dahergelaufener Todesser."

„Aber das wussten Sie doch, haben Sie eben gesagt" wende ich ein.

„Natürlich. Aber er kann mir die Vorsicht schließlich nicht vorwerfen, oder?"

Sie grinst vergnügt und einen Hauch maliziös. So kennt man sie gar nicht.

Ich sehe es vor mir: Mc Gonagall, den Stab im Anschlag, nötigt den armen Sniv, sich vorne auf das Podium an den Tisch zu setzen, und alle starren ihn an, was er ohnehin hasst, und warten, dass er aus Mc Gonagalls Körper herausschlüpft, um wieder er selbst zu werden.

„Wer hat ihn gesehen?" frage ich. Wenn ich schon grausam sterben muss, will ich wenigstens etwas von meinen Missetaten haben.

„Och, nur einige wenige Kollegen" sagt Minerva und zwinkert mir zu. „Flitwick, Hagrid, Sinistra, Pomona, Hootch und Trelawny…"

„Sogar Trelawny war da?" frage ich. Wann verlässt die alte Spukgeschichtentante denn schon mal ihren Turm?

„Nun, offenbar hatte Sybill eine „Vision", dass sich am Abend etwas besonderes ereignen würde" stellt Mc Gonagall freundlich fest. „Außerdem haben ihn natürlich die meisten Schüler gesehen, und die, die nicht da waren, werden Colin Creevey die Bilder aus den Händen reißen." Sie sieht mehr als begeistert aus bei diesen Worten.

Ich persönlich kann nur hoffen, dass der junge Creevey seine Reportertätigkeit mittelfristig überlebt.

„Was hat Snape gesagt, als er seine lange Nase wieder hatte?" will ich wissen.

„Nicht mal mehr Gute Nacht" entgegnet sie, und wischt sich über die Augen. „Das war wirklich ein denkwürdiger Abend, Sirius."

Ich nicke. Sie hat Recht. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich noch einen Weiteren erlebe. Gestern Nacht war der Gedanke an Snivs Rache allenfalls ein sanftes Gruseln, heute morgen sieht das schon ganz anders und vermutlich zumindest in seinem Kopf auch schon sehr viel konkreter aus.

„Nun, Sirius, ich werde hinunter gehen und uns einen Tee machen. Kommen Sie nach, wenn Sie angezogen sind, dann sollten wir überlegen, wie wir ihren Pelz retten."

Meinen Pelz retten? Ja, das klingt sehr vernünftig.

Merlin, wer hätte je gedacht, dass ich ausgerechnet in meiner alten Hauslehrerin eine Verbündete finde?

In der Tür bleibt sie stehen. „Und Sirius?"

„Professor?"

„Minerva" korrigiert sie mich. „Bevor wir Rettungspläne schmieden, werden wir gemeinsam die heutige Ausgabe des „Tagespropheten" lesen" – sie lächelt verschmitzt. „Wir Animagi müssen zusammen halten."

Damit rauscht sie die Treppe hinunter und ich höre kurze Zeit danach die Küchentür klappen.

**oooOOOooo**

Ich dusche in Windeseile, da ich davon ausgehe, dass die Pelzrettungspläne erhebliche Zeit in Anspruch nehmen werden. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Sniv hier auftaucht, bevor uns etwas eingefallen ist.

Eine Viertelstunde später sitze ich gesäubert und mit einer Tasse köstlich goldfarbenen Tees, den sie aus Hogwarts mitgebracht haben muss (andernfalls wäre Moony ein lausiger Teekoch), in der Küche.

„Was für ein leckerer Tee" lobe ich höflich.

„Nicht wahr?" antwortet sie und lächelt. „Ein Geschenk von Severus."

Ich pruste eine Teefontäne über den Tisch. Eilig beseitige ich das Malheur mit einem Schlenker meines Stabes, den ich in meiner irgendwie verkrampften rechten Hand halte.

„Beginnen wir" sagt Minerva ungerührt, und öffnet ihre klobige Handtasche. Sie befördert ein Exemplar des Tagespropheten daraus hervor und hält es mir hin. „Schönes Bild." Sie zeigt auf ein Bild von Snape, aufgenommen letzte Nacht im Golden Phoenix (eigentlich bin ich es). „Sieht ihm täuschend ähnlich."

Diesmal kann ich den Tee mit Mühe in meinem Mund behalten. Ich betrachte die anderen Bilder und überfliege den Artikel. Alles was Recht ist, Skeeter beherrscht ihr Handwerk.

Auf der Titelseite prangen untereinander Bilder von Lucius Malfoy und von Narcissa, daneben die Frage: Unhold oder Heiliger? Die Schöne und das Biest. Das Bild von ihm ist offenbar ein Bild aus dem Ministerium, nach der Festnahme durch die Auroren. Er trägt Handschellen und stiert unrasiert in die Kamera. Das Bild von Narcissa zeigt sie am Abend ihrer Hochzeit, wunderschön lächelnd, und zwar am Arm ihres Trauzeugen: Snivellus. Ich hatte immer gedacht, er wäre Malfoys Trauzeuge gewesen, doch unter dem Bild steht etwas anderes. Er war Cissys Trauzeuge, das wird mir jetzt erst klar.

Dazu gibt es ein paar Sätze, die die Anklage gegen Malfoy wiedergeben und ein kurzes Statement über den Stand der Ermittlungen von Kingsley, der sich zudem ein paar unangenehme Fragen über den Fortschritt der Suche nach mir gefallen lassen muss. Klasse, denke ich, jetzt ist der auch noch schlecht auf mich zu sprechen.

Doch unten links ist das Bild von Severus, Bildunterschrift: _Protegiert Leiter des Hauses Slytherin seine Schüler bei Regelüberschreitungen? Lesen Sie weiter in dieser Ausgabe, Seite 6._

Auf Seite drei dann ein Bild von Draco, und ein bissiger Artikel über das schlechte Betragen von Schülern aus Hogwarts in der Öffentlichkeit. Minerva neben mir runzelt die Stirn.

„Das wird Albus überhaupt nicht gefallen" sagt sie schließlich.

Auf der sechsten Seite ist die Fortsetzung des Dracoartikels, und erst dort wird es richtig unangenehm.

Man sieht mich mit Cissy – naja, eigentlich sieht man Sniv mit Cissy – und es ist zwar nicht das Beinahekussbild, aber es ist eindeutig in die Kategorie „Tanz- und Klammerbild" einzuordnen.

Minerva beginnt vorzulesen:

„_Letzte Nacht konnten Besucher des Golden Phoenix in London, eines derzeit sehr angesagten Szenetanzclubs der jungen Zauberergeneration, Zeuge einiger ungewöhnlicher Vorfälle werden._

_Wie auf Seite drei bereits berichtet, wurden Schüler des Hauses Slytherin, der 16-jährige Draco Malfoy und eine 15-jährige andere Hogwartsschülerin von Professor Severus Snape, international renommierter Tränkemeister und Hauslehrer von Slytherin, in dem erst für junge Erwachsene freigegeben Club in London aufgegriffen._

_Professor Snape stellte, wie Angestellte des Clubs gestern Nacht unserer charmanten und attraktiven Reporterin Rita Skeeter berichteten, die Schüler zur Rede und sorgte für ihre Rückführung nach Hogwarts._

_So weit, so gut._

_Doch bereits eine halbe Stunde später konnte man ihn mit der Mutter des ertappten Schülers, der wunderschönen Mrs. Lucius Malfoy, frühere Miss Magic England, eine innige Rumba tanzen sehen."_

Sie seufzt sorgenvoll.

„Wären Sie ein Katzenanimagus würde Sie alleine die Erwähnung des Begriffs Rumba drei Ihrer neun Leben kosten, Sirius" stellt Mc Gonagall trocken fest. „Wie viele Leben hat ein Hund?"

„Nicht genug, um Snape zu überstehen" sage ich düster.

„Vor allem nicht, wenn er den nächsten Absatz liest" sagt sie und fährt fort:

„_Auf die Nachfrage unserer Reporterin gab Professor Snape, der ein enger Freund der Familie Malfoy ist (er war sogar Trauzeuge bei ihrer Hochzeit) zu, Mrs. Malfoy direkt nach dem er ihren Sohn fortgeschickt hatte, per Hauself verständigt zu haben. Selbstverständlich sei es ihm dabei nur um Ursachenermittlung für die Disziplinprobleme des jungen Draco Malfoy gegangen. _

_Nun, es mag den Hauslehrer von Slytherin ja gewurmt haben, dass ausgerechnet sein Schulsprecher jetzt Hogwarts und Direktor Dumbledore in Verruf bringt, aber ist das ein Grund, die Kindesmutter mitten in der Nacht herbei zu zitieren?_

_Gibt es hier Vetternwirtschaft und Sonderbehandlungen?_

_Oder hatte Professor Snape, der unverheiratet ist, vielleicht am Ende noch ein anderes Motiv, die schöne Mrs. Malfoy herbei zu rufen?_

_Immerhin ist sie eine ehemalige Schönheitskönigin und derzeit schutzlos ohne die Unterstützung Ihres Gatten (vergleiche Seite 1). _

_Urteilen Sie selbst (Bild rechts,( das Tanz- und Klammerbild)): Unterhält man sich so mit der Mutter eines Schülers über Disziplinprobleme?_

_Und würde nicht jede Mutter alles tun, um ihrem Kind den Rauswurf aus Englands einziger Zauberschule zu ersparen?_

_Vielleicht weiß die schöne Mrs. Malfoy gar nicht, dass Severus Snape nicht befugt ist, über den Verbleib ihres Sohnes in Hogwarts zu entscheiden. Die letzte Entscheidung liegt bei Albus Dumbledore, über dessen fragwürdige Entscheidungen hinsichtlich seiner Schule wir schon mehrfach berichtet haben._

_Hoffentlich wird der Direktor von Hogwarts nicht nur die guten Beziehungen seines Hauslehrers bei der Entscheidung über den Schulverweis des Malfoy-Sprosses berücksichtigen, sondern auch in Zukunft ein wachsames Auge auf die Disziplin und Moral seines Lehrkörpers haben._

_Dies alles natürlich im Interesse einer moralisch einwandfreien Erziehung seiner Internatszöglinge._

_Mehr zum Thema: Lesen und sehen Sie in unserer Wochenendausgabe eine große Homestory über das einsame Leben der Narcissa Malfoy auf ihrem magischen Märchenschloss. Sicherlich wird Mrs. Malfoy uns dann auch ein paar Fragen über ihre Beziehung zu ihrem langjährigen „Freund", Severus Snape beantworten._

_Parallel dazu werden wir Ihnen ab Sonntag in zwei Folgen eine große Fotoreportage über den „Herrn der Kessel" von Hogwarts bringen. Exklusiv und mit vielen Farbfotos öffnet uns der Tränkemeister von Hogwarts die geheimen Vorratschränke seines Kerkers und lässt uns hinter die Kulissen der umstrittenen Schule blicken. Sicher wird auch sein inniges Verhältnis zu Mrs. Malfoy ein Thema des Interviews sein, dass er uns zugesagt hat."_

„Merlin" sage ich. „Wenn ich bis heute Mittag überlebe, ist das viel. Er wird mich in einem seiner Kessel zu etwas Schleimigem verkochen. Der ‚Herr der Kessel' – als wäre er der Hausmeister und für die zentrale Warmwasserversorgung verantwortlich."

„Ja, ich denke auch, dass dieser Satz ihn treffen wird, mehr als alles andere. Wenn erst Schilder mit diesem ‚Ehrentitel' an seinem Büro hängen… Schade, dass Fred und George Weasley die Schule verlassen haben. Auf sie war in solchen Dingen immer Verlass."

Ich sehe Mc Gonagall an und sie zwinkert, beinahe so wie Dumbledore. Mir wird nur langsam bewusst, dass sie die letzten Jahre für jeden Streich, den man Snape erfolgreich gespielt hat (und es waren wenige genug, denn Sniv als der meistgehexte Lehrer der Schule hat einen untrüglichen Instinkt für jeden Versuch, ihn dran zu kriegen) eine Lichtlein in Merlins Kapelle angezündet haben muss.

„Es wäre sicherlich klug, wenn Sie eine Weile untertauchen würden, Sirius" sagt  
Mc Gonagall.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich noch hingehen könnte" antworte ich und denke mit Wehmut an Springfield Farm. Ein Ort, an den ich gar zu gerne flüchten würde.

„Lupin" sagt sie kurz.

„Ist unter Wölfen, wie Sie wissen" entgegne ich.

„Nicht _Remus_ Lupin. Der andere Bruder." Ihre Augen blitzen.

Ich sehe sie fragend an. „Angel?"

Sie verdreht die Augen. „Hat er noch einen anderen Bruder? Überlegen Sie doch mal, Sirius. Er wohnt in einem riesigen Waldgebiet, weit und breit keine menschlichen Siedlungen, und ich kenne niemand, der vertrauenswürdiger ist. Außerdem würde er sicher nicht ablehnen, dem bestem Freund seines Bruders unter die Arme zu greifen."

Ich muss an die schöne Sophie denken, und bin mir da nicht so ganz sicher.

„Die Beziehung der beiden Brüder ist … angespannt." Ja, so könnte man es formulieren.

„Ach, Sie meinen wegen dem Franzosenmädchen? Merlin, das ist über zehn Jahre her, Sirius. Die beiden sind doch erwachsene Männer mittlerweile." Sie verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

Ich sehe sie erstaunt an. Woher weiß sie davon? Remus ist damit sicher nicht hausieren gegangen bei unserer alten Hauslehrerin.

Man scheint mir die Frage an der Nasenspitze anzusehen, denn McGonagall erklärt: „Ich war mit Sophies Mutter befreundet. Schüleraustausch gibt es zwischen Hogwarts und Beauxbaton seit mehreren hundert Jahren. Außerdem stand die Verlobung im Tagespropheten."

Ich lasse die Idee in meinem Kopf ein paar Mal rotieren. Grimmauldplatz mit all seinen Sicherungen plus Snape oder die alte Lupinvilla ohne ihn, dafür mit Wald und Freiheit. Ich habe mich mit Angel immer gut verstanden. Ob Moony das wohl als Verrat empfindet, wenn ich bei seinem Bruder untertauche?

Padfoot entscheidet sich spontan für den Wald der Wölfe, aber der Gryffindor in mir sträubt sich dagegen, davon zu laufen. Schon wieder davon zu laufen. Und dann auch noch vor Snivellus.

„Snape ist nicht der Typ, der sich mit der Zeit abregt" sage ich. „Ich kenne niemanden, der seinen Groll so sorgfältig aufbewahrt wie er."

Sie kratzt sich an der Nase. „Das ist richtig, Sirius, aber selbst er wird entspannter sein, wenn er diesen Artikel nicht gerade frisch im Kopf hat – und das Interview mit Skeeter vor sich."

„Oh" sage ich, „es bleibt bei dem Interview?"

„Selbstverständlich" sagt sie und ein Lächeln spielt um ihre Mundwinkel. „Ich habe heute Morgen bereits mit Albus gesprochen, und weder die Schule noch Severus können es sich leisten, durch eine Verweigerung des _zugesagten_ Interviews Öl ins Feuer zu gießen."

Ich verstehe. Das ist zweifellos richtig, aber es wird das Ganze nicht besser machen. Ich räuspere mich. „Wie hat Dumbledore es denn aufgenommen?" frage ich.

Mc Gonagalls Miene wird sehr ernst. „Ich will Ihnen nicht verschweigen, dass er sehr enttäuscht ist von Ihnen. Er sagte, Sie müssten es besser wissen als dem Orden und all seinen Mitgliedern ihre Mühen mit einem solch infantilen Auftritt zu vergelten. Außerdem wird es wie immer an Albus hängen bleiben, Severus zu befrieden, wenn ihm das überhaupt gelingt."

„Die Beziehung zwischen mir und Snape ist ohnehin zerrüttet" bemerke ich lahm.

„Das ist mir bewusst, Sirius." Sie sieht mich durch ihre quadratischen Brillengläser streng an. „Aber derzeit kocht er vor kalter Wut. Und dass sie ihn hinsichtlich seiner Spionagetätigkeit gefährdet haben, ist allerdings ein Problem."

„Wieso gefährdet? Man darf wohl erwarten, dass selbst er auch seinen Vertrauensschüler bestrafen würde, wenn er ihn im _Golden Phoenix_ erwischt hätte" wende ich ein.

„Oh, das meine ich nicht. Er wird den jungen Mr. Malfoy heute Abend zum Direktor begleiten, ebenso wie Professor Sinistra ihre Ravenclaw-Schülerin. Nein, die hundert Punkte Abzug gehen, denke ich, in Ordnung. Aber diese Beziehung mit Mrs. Malfoy kann ihn von ganz anderer Seite her den Kopf kosten. Lucius Malfoy wird das sicher nicht so einfach hinnehmen und er ist ein gefährlicher Mann."

„Dafür konnte ich nichts" wehre ich ab. „Narcissas Anwesenheit hat mich völlig überrascht. Sie ist förmlich über mich hergefallen."

„Sirius" sagt Mc Gonagall nur und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, sie hat mich wirklich kalt erwischt. Immerhin ist sie meine Cousine, und sie ist sehr unglücklich. Sie scheint Snape als eine Art Vertrauensperson zu sehen." Für einen Moment bin ich versucht, Minerva zu sagen, dass Sniv heute Abend noch Besuch bekommen wird. Aber bevor ich dazu komme, kündigt das lautstarke Aufflackern und Knacken des Feuers in der Halle einen neuen Gast an.

Ich öffne die Küchentür und sehe in die Halle. Meine Finger krampfen sich um den Stab in meiner Hand, als die bekannte Gestalt in dem langen dunklen Mantel sich in den Flammen dreht und endlich zum Stillstand kommt.

Mit einem Schritt ist er aus dem Feuer getreten und steht in der Halle. Seine Körperhaltung ist die eines sprungbereiten Raubtiers und der Stab in seiner Hand zielt auf mein Herz. Unter dem Arm trägt er den aktuellen Tagespropheten. ‚Todespropheten' rast es durch meinen Kopf. Der berühmte Engel mit dem Flammenschwert könnte nicht rachsüchtiger aussehen. Ich spüre, wie das Adrenalin durch meine Adern rast und mir der Schweiß auf der Stirn ausbricht.

„Black!" schnappt er und seine Augen funkeln bedrohlich.

Es ist mein zweites Todesurteil an diesem Tag, und diesmal wird es sich nicht in einer Umarmung auflösen.

* * *

TBC 


	15. Ein Hund in Nöten

**Frühlingserwachen **

**Fanfiction von Slytherene **

Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Co. courtesy of J.K.Rowling

**oooOOOooo **

_Hallo, meine allerliebsten Leserinnen!_

_Ich habe noch nicht alle Reviews beantwortet, bedanke mich hier aber schon mal vorab._

_Ich kann und will Euch nicht über das WE auf dem bösen Cliff hängen lassen, den Lina so diplomatisch kritisiert hat. Jetzt also eine weitere Runde des flockigen Zaubererduells, und ich verspreche denen, die mir geschrieben haben, dass Snape ihnen mittlerweile sehr leid tut, dass er diesmal fast wieder ganz der Alte sein wird. Viel Vergnügen!_

_Musicus: Etwas Zorniges... Deep Purple "Stormbringer"

* * *

_

**Ein Hund in Nöten**

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten ist Snape aus dem Kamin getreten. Er hält seinen Stab auf mich gerichtet und seine Augen sind schmale, schwarz funkelnde Schlitze.

„Severus, um Merlins Willen" sagt Minerva hinter mir und bringt sich mit einer raschen und geschmeidigen Bewegung, die ich ihr so nicht zugetraut hätte, zwischen mich und ihren wutschnaubende Kollegen.

„Gehen Sie zur Seite, Minerva!" faucht der totessende Vulkan.

„Auf keinen Fall" entgegnet sie bestimmt. „Mach Dich nicht unglücklich, Severus."

„Unglücklich?" schnappt Snape entrüstet. „Glauben Sie mir, wenn er so tot ist wie James Potter werde ich alles andere als unglücklich sein." Dann funkelt er mich an. „Ich werde Dir Blumen auf Dein Grab legen, Black. Hundsrosen. Und dazu werde ich ein fröhliches Lied singen."

„Du hast noch nie ein fröhliches Lied gesungen, Sniv. In Deinem ganzen miesen Kellerassel-Leben nicht" entfährt es mir.

Er kommt langsam und bedrohlich näher. Der Stab in seiner Hand ist ruhig und seine Augen sind plötzlich kalt wie Obsidian als er zischt: „Für Dich würde ich es tun, glaube mir, Black!"

„Das reicht jetzt!" faucht Minerva und zieht ihren Stab. „Wir brauchen Sirius" sagt sie zu Snape gewandt, „ob es Dir paßt oder nicht."

„Und wofür, wenn ich Sie fragen darf?" Die Stimme des Tränkemeisters ist kalt wie flüssiger Stickstoff. „Als Maskottchen des Ordens hat sich der Flohträger wohl disqualifiziert."

„Er hat eine Dummheit gemacht..." beginnt sie.

„Mal wieder gefährdet er mein Leben und Ihr Gryffindors tut es als Dummheit, als Schülerstreich ab!" unterbricht Severus sie wütend, und er klingt nicht mehr beherrscht und kalt und auch sonst nicht wie er selbst. Auf seinen Wangen zeichnen sich rote Flecken ab die aussehen wie ein sehr fieser Ausschlag und in seinen Augen ist beinahe etwas wie Verletzung zu lesen.

Einen Moment ist es still im Raum, dann stülpt er sich wieder die kalte, emotionslose Maske auf, die er so oft zur Schau trägt und atmet ein wie einer, der seine Mitte wieder zu finden versucht, der verzweifelt um Beherrschung ringt.

„Schön, schön" sagt er schließlich und die eisige Stickstoffwolke in seiner Stimme kriecht durch meine Poren bis unter die Haut, als er seine Stabhand sinken läßt und sich ein imaginäres Aschestäubchen von der gestärkten, makellosen schwarzen Robe wischt, „ich sehe, die Loyalitäten liegen dort, wo sie es immer taten. Ich werde es nicht vergessen, Minerva."

Die Angesprochene hält seinem Blick stand, zumindest vermute ich das angesichts ihrer steifen Haltung und ihres gereckten Kopfes; sie hat sich nie von ihm einschüchtern lassen, schließlich war er ihr Schüler.

„Ich bin nicht gekommen, um diesen Bastard zu töten" sagt Severus kalt. „Wenn ich das gewollt hätte, wäre er jetzt schon tot, und Sie hätten es auch nicht verhindert, Minerva. Ich habe mit Dir zu reden, Black". Er weist mit seinem Stab auf die Küchentür.

Ich nicke. Er ist das Beste, es jetzt hinter sich zu bringen, was immer es ist, eine Alternative zeichnet sich auch nicht wirklich ab für mich.

Wortlos folgen mir die Beiden in die Küche.

Snape knallt seinen Tagespropheten neben den von Minerva und seine Augen huschen durch den Raum und über den Tisch, bleiben für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an den Tassen mit dem feinen, hellen Tee hängen, er scheint zu wittern, seine Nasenflügel zucken, und dann huscht ein böses Lächeln über seine Mundwinkel, kaum sichtbar, aber gleichzeitig unübersehbar.

Er wird der Lehrerin für Verwandlung ihren „Verrat" niemals vergeben.

„Wie ich sehe, hattest Du bereits das _Vergnügen_, die aktuelle Ausgabe unserer beliebten Tageszeitung zu studieren" beginnt er gefährlich leise.

Ich unterdrücke das spontane Bedürfnis, den Begriff „Herr der Kessel" zu zitieren, da ich befürchte, dass der mühsam beherrschte Rachedämon in Snivs Hirn dann vielleicht doch die Oberhand gewinnt. Zwar teile ich seinen Standpunkt nicht, dass er mich problemlos hätte töten können, hätte er es nur gewollt (immerhin hatte auch ich einen Stab in der Hand, als er noch im Kamin stand, halb materialisiert und relativ wehrlos), aber ich will diesen Konflikt jetzt nicht eskalieren.

„Dir wird dabei nicht entgangen sein, dass Du mir nicht nur den unzweifelhaft gefährlichen Verdacht angehängt hast, eine Affäre mit Narcissa Malfoy zu unterhalten" – der Wort Affäre klingt aus seinem Mund wie etwas sehr, sehr Schmutziges, und ich überlege, ob er einer von denen ist, die vor dem Sex eine halbe Stunde bei 50 ° C duschen und keimtötende Seifen und Sprays verwenden, falls er überhaupt einer solchen Art der physischen Interaktion fähig ist – „was bedeutet, dass ich zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit mit einem Angriff von Lucius rechnen muss, sondern Du hast mir außerdem den Ruf verpaßt, meine Stellung als Hauslehrer auszunutzen, um..." – er sucht nach Worten - „_andersartige Dienstleistungen_ zu erschleichen oder zu erpressen."

„Das wird man Dir kaum beweisen können" wirft Minerva ein.

Ich schlage die Hand über die Augen. Das war nicht klug!

Er blitzt sie feindselig an. „Das ist auch weder nötig noch möglich" spuckt er. „Aber es wird an mir hängen bleiben."

An dem Schleimklumpen bleibt doch ohnehin alles kleben, womit man ihn bewirft, denke ich, schweige aber, nur um mich plötzlich sagen zu hören: „Das tut mir leid, Snape."

Sein Blick schwenkt zu mir herüber. Verachtung und Erstaunen liegen in seinen Augen, nur für eine halbe Sekunde, bevor sie wieder völlig ausdruckslos werden.

„Dieses Sache mit Narcissa war nicht geplant" erkläre ich. „Ich wußte nicht, dass sie dort sein würde, und sie hat sich mir förmlich an den Hals geworfen – Verzeihung, ich meine, sie hat sich eigentlich Dir an den Hals geworfen. Es schien ihr schlecht zu gehen und sie hat mir Dinge erzählt, von denen Du eigentlich wissen müßtest, Snape. Sie scheint keinen anderen..." ich kaue an dem Wort, bevor ich es herausbringe „...Freund zu haben, dem sie glaubt, vertrauen zu können."

Ich blicke von meinen Händen auf und sehe Sniv ins Gesicht, das ohne jede Regung ist. Doch seine dunklen Augen sind – falls das überhaupt möglich ist – noch eine Spur schwärzer geworden.

„Ich habe versucht, so schnell wie möglich aus der Nummer heraus zu kommen..."

„Indem Du Rumba mit ihr tanzt" ätzt er.

„Merlin, Snape! Was sollte ich denn tun? Sie hexen, dort vor allen Leuten? Damit wäre ich vielleicht Deinem Image gerecht geworden, aber sie ist immerhin meine Cousine."

„Sie ist die Frau eines Todessers" meint er kalt. „Sie steht nicht auf Deiner Seite, Black."

„Ich weiß, wer sie ist. Und sie steht nicht auf der Seite des Ordens, aber vielleicht auf Deiner, Snape. Darüber würde ich an Deiner Stelle mal nachdenken."

Ich sehe, wie er die Luft anhält, doch dann bricht es aus ihm heraus. „Ich wäre nicht gezwungen, über irgend etwas in dieser Art nachzudenken, wenn Du Dir nicht mit meinem Gesicht einen netten Abend gemacht hättest, Black!" herrscht er mich an. „Abgesehen davon, dass ich jetzt Lucius im Nacken haben werde."

„Vielleicht könnte man ihn anregen, seiner Frau Veritaserum zu verabreichen" schlägt Minerva vor. „Dann wäre bewiesen, dass Mrs. Malfoy keinerlei Verbindung zu Dir pflegt, die nicht angemessen ist, Severus."

Der Blick, den er ihr zuwirft, läßt sie verstummen. Er wischt sich eine fettige Strähne aus dem Gesicht und stützt die Stirn in seine rechte Hand.

„Das ist keine gute Idee" sagt er tonlos.

Wenn ich noch Zweifel hatte – jetzt haben sie sich erledigt. Snape verbindet etwas mit Narcissa, das  
Mc Gonagall nicht als angemessen bezeichnen würde, und Lucius ahnt bisher nichts davon.

Ahnte, korrigiere ich mich.

„Sprechen wir über die Konsequenzen Deines nächtlichen Irrsinns, Black" wechselt Snape das Thema, und die kühle Geschäftsmäßigkeit in seiner Stimme ist beinahe wohltuend. Seine Emotionalität in den letzten Minuten, mehr als ich in Jahren von ihm gesehen habe, hinterläßt ein unangenehmes Gefühl auf meiner Haut.

„Ich habe mit dem Direktor gesprochen, und er hat mir in ein paar Dingen freie Hand gelassen".

Es klingt wie eine Drohung.

„Natürlich werde ich Miss Skeeter das versprochene Interview geben müssen, einen Rückzieher kann sich Hogwarts nicht leisten. Der Direktor stimmt jedoch mit mir darin überein, dass mir dieser Termin nicht unbedingt zugemutet werden muss. Da Du Dich bereits einmal als so unendlich brillant in meiner Rolle erwiesen hast, wirst Du sicher auch am Samstag perfekt durch den Tränkekeller führen" sagt er sarkastisch.

„Moment mal" unterbricht ihn Minerva, „Du meinst, dass sich Sirius noch einmal mittels Polyjuice in Dich verwandeln soll? Das kann nicht Dein Ernst sein. Was, wenn er einen Fehler macht?"

„Sie müssten doch am Besten wissen, welch ein begabter Schüler Black in allen Fächern war, Minerva – auch in Zaubertränke. Ich bin sicher, er wird sich keinen weiteren Fauxpas erlauben. Schon allein um den Direktor und mich nicht noch weiter zu erzürnen - oder zu enttäuschen, was Ersteren betrifft." Er wendet sich wieder zu mir:

„Ich erwarte, dass Du alle Scharten auswetzt, Black. Am Sonntag will ich im Tagespropheten lesen, dass mein guter Ruf wieder hergestellt ist. Wie Du das anstellst, ist mir gleich. Aber Deine charmante Art bei den Damen ist ja bekannt, vielleicht versprühst Du etwas von Deinem unwiderstehlichen Reinblütercharme über Miss Skeeter."

Ich sehe vermutlich so entsetzt aus wie ein Pudel beim ersten Blick in den Spiegel nach dem Besuch im Hundesalon, und Minerva wirkt beinahe schockiert.

„Wie meinst Du das Severus?" fragt sie pikiert.

„Black hat mich perfekt verstanden" gibt er ihr kühl zur Antwort, erhebt sich geschmeidig vom Tisch, und mit einem letzten verächtlichen Blick auf mich rauscht er zur Tür hinaus.

Mit wenigen Sätzen bin ich hinter ihm her und in der Eingangshalle.

Er zirkelt herum und starrt mich feindselig an. „Ich werde Dir am Samstag um zwölf den Polyjuice bringen, eine Menge ausreichend für einen halben Tag. Endlich einmal ein Job, in dem Du Deine zweifellos verkannten Talente einsetzen kannst."

„Treib es nicht zu weit, Snivellus" grolle ich dunkel.

Da ist er mit zwei Schritten bei mir, und seine fahlen Lippen berühren beinahe mein Haar als er leise in mein Ohr zischt: „Und wenn Du ihr das Hirn rausficken musst, Black, Du wirst Skeeter dazu bringen, die Gerüchteküche so geleckt wie mein Tränkelabor zurück zu lassen."

Ich lache ihn aus. „Und warum sollte ich das tun, Snape? Lassen wir Dumbledore und Hogwarts mal außen vor - was ist so wertvoll an Deiner Ehre, das ich mich dafür krumm legen würde?"

Seine Gesicht ist eine bleiche Maske aus kalter, starrer Wut bis er plötzlich lächelt und sagt: „Meine Ehre ist, sagen wir einmal, schicksalhaft verbunden mit der Tarnung und damit dem Leben Deines Freundes Lupin. Es kostet mich nicht mehr als ein Lächeln und eine Eule, ihn hochgehen zu lassen. Also..." er betont jetzt jedes Wort.

„Sei. Lieber. Sehr. Nett. Zu. Miss. Skeeter."

Noch bevor ich mich fassen und ihm einen Fluch hinterher schleudern kann, ist er in den Flammen des Kamins verschwunden.

TBC 


	16. Hollywood

**Frühlingserwachen **

**Fanfiction von Slytherene **

Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Co. courtesy of J.K.Rowling

**oooOOOooo **

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben,_

_hier ist die Halloweenfolge, und ich denke, der Horror erschließt sich von selbst gegen Ende des Kapitels._

_Nachdem Severus uns ja letzte Woche wirklich erschrocken hat mit seiner Kaltblütigkeit, wollen wir mal sehen, ob es nicht doch noch Möglichkeiten gibt, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. Sirius jedenfalls kann es nicht lassen, Dinge zu tun, die ihn in Gefahr bringen. Heute steht ihm ein Trip in eine irreale Welt bevor. Und was könnte unrealistischer sein als…_

…**Hollywood**

„Oh Merlin" seufzt Mc Gonagall zehn Minuten später und legt mir besänftigend eine Hand auf den Ärmel.  
„Vielleicht sollten Sie mit nach Hogwarts kommen heute Abend und dann noch einmal versuchen, mit ihm zu reden. Nicht undenkbar, dass er sich nach einer Entschuldigung von Ihnen umstimmen lässt."

Ich belle ein heiseres Lachen. „Das glauben Sie selbst nicht, Minerva. Nein, aber es wäre gut, wenn Sie mir ein paar Lehrbücher über Zaubertränke zukommen lassen würden. Ich muss mich vorbereiten, wenn ich nicht patzen will am Samstag. Merlin, Snape bringt mich zum büffeln, das ist so unglaublich!"

Mc Gonagall lächelt. „Immerhin etwas, das mir in sieben Jahren Ihrer Anwesenheit in Hogwarts nur sehr sporadisch gelungen ist, Sirius. Aber selbstverständlich bringe ich Ihnen die notwendige Literatur heute Abend vorbei."

**oooOOOooo**

Es ist bereits halb neun, als Minerva wieder im Kamin auftaucht, beladen mit einem hohen Stapel Bücher und einer Tasche. Sie reicht mir das schottenkarierte Ungetüm. Es enthält ein paar „Kleinigkeiten", die die Hauselfen zubereitet haben für mich. Ich rieche Roastbeef und Bratkartoffeln, Muffins und Schokopudding.

„Glauben Sie mir, Sirius, die Elfen schätzen Severus nicht besonders. Auch sie haben natürlich von dem gestrigen Vorfall erfahren und schicken ihnen dies hier zum Zeichen einer gewissen Wertschätzung, unbekannterweise natürlich." Sie grinst wieder sehr un-McGonagall-haft.

Wir breiten die Bücher auf dem Küchentisch aus. Es ist alles dabei, was ich benötigen werde, Minerva war sehr gründlich wie stets. Ich habe bereits den gesamten Nachmittag über einem Plan gebrütet und setze ihn jetzt in die Tat um.

„Ich bräuchte noch ein Buch über verbotene Tränke und Zauberbräue. Es ist nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass Skeeter nach so etwas fragt. Ich muss diese Tränke nicht vor ihren Augen brauen können, aber ich benötige zumindest erweiterte Basiskenntnisse."

Sie sieht mich fragend an. „Natürlich gibt es Bücher, aber erweiterte Kenntnisse würden Sie nur in den entsprechenden Bibliotheken in Oxford oder Florenz erwerben können. Und sie haben mit diesen da" - sie weist auf die Bücher, die den Küchentisch fast vollständig bedecken - „wirklich genug zu tun."

„Dann brauche ich das Wissen eben komprimiert. Hogwarts verfügt da über einen Experten" lege ich die Lunte.

„Sirius, ich weiß nicht so Recht" sagt sie zögernd. „Er wird kaum besserer Stimmung sein als heute morgen."

„Das muss ich riskieren. Wenn ich eine Frage von Skeeter, die sich zweifellos vorbereiten wird, nicht beantworten kann und die ganze Farce platzt, stehen wir alle wie die letzten Idioten da" insistiere ich.

Minerva seufzt. „Also gut, vielleicht haben Sie Recht, Sirius. Das muss selbst Severus einsehen. Am besten kommen Sie gleich jetzt mit mir nach Hogwarts, der Kamin ist noch für eine halbe Stunde an mein Büro angeschlossen."

**oooOOOooo**

Wenige Minuten später schlüpfe ich aus Mc Gonagalls Bürotür. „Sie wissen, wo er sein Büro hat?" fragt sie noch einmal.

„Minerva" sage ich vorwurfsvoll (immerhin war ich ein Maurauder), dann nicke ich ihr zu und werfe mir den Umhang über den Kopf, den sie von Harry besorgt hat und unter dem ich in meiner Schulzeit so oft mit James gesteckt habe. Doch ohne ihn und fast zwanzig Jahre später über die Gänge zu huschen, hat nichts von Nostalgie oder Maurauderomantik an sich. Es ist bittere Notwendigkeit. Minerva denkt, ich wolle mit Severus sprechen, die Wahrheit ist jedoch eine andere: Ich muss Narcissa abpassen und ihr Treffen mit ihm verhindern.

Ich habe panische Angst, dass ihr Auftauchen in seinem Büro oder gar seinem Kerker der Tropfen ist, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen wird und Moony das Leben kosten könnte. Wenn Severus sich so sehr ärgert, dass er die Beherrschung verliert. Eine Eule... er hat gesagt, es kostet ihn nur eine einzige Eule, wenige Sätze, ein paar Tintenstriche auf Pergament, und Moonys Tarnung ist dahin. Ich kann es nicht zulassen.  
Ich erreiche sein Büro ohne Probleme, nur um festzustellen, dass es verlassen, verschlossen und gesichert ist. Also in die Kerker. Hastig laufe ich die Treppen hinunter, gleite durch versteckte Türen in Wänden und verborgene Gänge. Wenn Minerva nur nicht so spät dran gewesen wäre...

Nach ein paar Minuten, die mir wie eine Ewigkeit erscheinen, bin ich im Keller angekommen. Der Zugang zu den Kerkern...

Im Schein der Fackeln erkenne ich die Silhouette einer schlanken Gestalt, die etwa zwanzig Meter vor mir die Stufen hinunter gleitet. Das muss Narcissa sein. Ich versuche sie einzuholen und verkürze schnell den Abstand zu ihr, aber sie bleibt stehen und klopft an eine Holztür. Ich erstarre und zücke dann meinen Stab. Ein _Stupor_ und ein _Mobilcorpus_, und ich kann sie von hier weg schaffen.  
Doch zu spät. Leichte Schritte nähern sich der Tür, und ein Kegel warmen Lichts flutet zusammen mit einer Klaviersonate von Beethoven über den Flur. Narcissas silberfarbener Umhang reflektiert das Licht, doch er verblasst, als sie die Kapuze herunter zieht und ihre blonden Haare entblößt.

„Narcissa" höre ich Snapes erstaunte Stimme. Er tritt aus der Tür und späht misstrauisch rechts und links den Gang entlang. „Was bei Merlin tust Du hier?" fragt er. „Bist Du allein?"

„Was glaubst Du denn?" gibt sie beinahe empört zurück, „dass Lucius mit einer Armee Todesser hier auftaucht, um Satisfaktion von Dir zu fordern?"

„Das ist ihm zweifellos zuzutrauen, aber nicht hier in Hogwarts." Snape sieht ein bisschen ratlos aus. „Du bist wegen des Artikels hier?" fragt er.

„Ich bin hier, weil Du mich eingeladen hast, Sev" antwortet Cissy und ihre Stimme wird ganz weich, als sie seinen Namen sagt.

„Ich habe...oh, natürlich" biegt er die Katastrophe ab, als er blitzschnell eins und eins zusammen zählt. Eines muss ich ihm zugestehen, er ist ein brillanter Kopf.

„Nun, hier bin ich" sagt sie und lässt den Umhang von den Schultern gleiten. Was sie darunter trägt ist...eng wäre untertrieben. Ich kann hören, wie Snape den Atem durch die Zähne zieht.

„Bist Du des Wahnsinns?" faucht er und starrt sie an. Wieder zeichnen sich auf seinen Wangen diese roten Flecken ab, die ich bisher nur zweimal an ihm gesehen habe, das erste Mal heute morgen.

„Aber Du hast doch gesagt..." beginnt sie einen Satz und bricht dann ab. Ich kann die Verunsicherung in ihrem schönen Gesicht lesen und sie tut mir wahnsinnig Leid in diesem Moment, meine kleine Cousine.

Sniv scheint sie auch Leid zu tun, stelle ich erstaunt fest.

„Ich weiß was ich gesagt habe" kommt es heiser von ihm, und er und ich wissen, dass er lügt.

Der Bastard hat ja keine Ahnung, was ‚er' Narcissa gesagt hat letzte Nacht.

Aber er bückt sich und hebt ihren Umhang auf um ihn ihr um die Schultern zu legen, und seine Geste drückt eine Fürsorglichkeit aus, die ich bei ihm zu allerletzt erwartet hätte.

Wie in Zeitlupe zieht er sie langsam am Umhang zu sich heran, und legt dann seine Arme um meine Cousine und vergräbt die Nase in ihren langen Haaren. Ich sehe, wie seine Hände ihr Gesicht umfassen, seine Finger streichen über ihre Wange und ich habe das Gefühl, im falschen Film zu sein.

Dann plötzlich lässt er sie los.

„Ich kann nicht, Narcissa."

„Severus."

„Nein." Er sieht bleich und verletzlich aus, als er zögernd seine Hand aus ihrem Griff befreit.

„Am Ende wirst Du zu ihm zurückgehen, wie jedes Mal. Ich kann das nicht mehr." Er streicht ihr eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht und maskiert das menschliche Gesicht, dass ich eben gesehen habe, mit einem vagen Lächeln. Er wirkt hilflos.

„Wie sollte ich auch nicht" sagt Narcissa leise. „Es ist ein unbrechbarer Schwur, Du weißt das. Ich kann ihn nicht verlassen. Es würde mich umbringen." Ihre Augen sind feucht.

Ich lehne mich an die Wand, die fest und kühl hinter mir gegen meinen Rücken drückt und mich in der Realität festhält. Merlin, was für eine Szene. Ich bin nicht gerade hingerissen davon, ausgerechnet in die Abgründe der Seelen von Snape und Narcissa blicken zu müssen, aber auch wenn er ein Bastard ist und sie die Frau eines Mörders, ist es kein Duo Infernal, das dort immer noch sprachlos im Kegel des Lichts steht, umflossen von Beethovens dritter Symphonie, sondern ich sehe nur zwei bedauernswerte Menschen.

„Severus" höre ich sie sagen, bittend, flehend.

Ich kann mein Gesicht nicht von dem Kampf abwenden, der in seinem Gesicht stattfindet und gar zu leicht zu lesen ist. Snape könnte nicht nackter sein als in diesem Moment. Er hat keine Maske mehr aufgelegt. Mir wird klar, wenn er mich jetzt hier bemerken würde, wäre ich tot. Aber was auch immer hier jetzt geschieht, es wird nicht zu einem weiteren Wutanfall seinerseits führen. Moony ist durch Narcissas Anwesenheit nicht gefährdet, und somit ist die meine hier nicht mehr erforderlich, erkenne ich.

Auf Zehenspitzen drehe ich mich herum, um davon zu schleichen. Ich habe den Treppenabsatz beinahe erreicht, als ich Severus heiser sagen höre:

„Es ist keine gute Idee, wenn Du hier im kalten Gang stehst, mit diesem dünnen Umhang. Du wirst Dich erkälten."

Ich höre das Quietschen der schweren Eichentür, die zu seinem Quartier führt und nun weit aufgestoßen wird.

„Bist Du sicher?" fragt Narcissas Stimme.

„Ja. Ich bin sicher" höre ich Severus sagen. „Komm herein, es ist viel wärmer hier drinnen."

Ich drehe mich noch einmal um und sehe, wie sie zögert. Frauen! Gleich hat sie ihn soweit, dass er sie bittet.

Tatsächlich greift er jetzt nach ihrer Hand. „Sei vernünftig. Komm zu mir. Bitte, Cissy." Seine Stimme ist sanft und sein Tonfall warm.

Niemals würde eine Frau mich derart manipulieren, denke ich.

Sie tritt durch die Tür und der Lichtkeil im Flur verschwindet und lässt Beethovens ‚Eroica' verstummen.

Merlin, fluche ich leise und mache mich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Hollywood ist nichts dagegen.

Was findet meine Cousine nur an dem griesgrämigen, fetthaarigen Snivellus? Viel unattraktiver geht es fast nicht, von Extrembeispielen wie Dung mal abgesehen. Aber vielleicht übt er auf Frauen diese merkwürdige Faszination aus, die dunklen Geschöpfen manchmal eigen ist. Ungefähr so wie bei Frankenstein, fällt mir spontan ein erstes und wie ich finde treffendes Beispiel ein.

Er hat sie ‚Cissy' genannt, hämmert es in meinem Kopf. Ich hätte Sniv für resistent gehalten. Aber offenbar gibt es niemanden, der dem Charme der Blacks widerstehen kann. Nicht mal der ach so geheimnisvolle Doppelspion Severus Snape. Nun, ich werde daran denken, wenn ich das nächste Mal versuche ihn um den Finger zu wickeln. Uah, allein der Gedanke treibt mir Schauer über den Rücken.

Die große Halle ist zum Glück verlassen, als ich sie erreiche, und ich kann problemlos über den Kamin ins Hauptquartier flooen. Moody hat dankenswerter Weise eine Art magische Sicherheitstrasse eingerichtet.

**OOOoooOOO**

Als ich in Grimmauldplatz ankomme, begrüßen mich Dunkelheit und Kälte und die Einsamkeit des düsteren Hauses springt mich an, als wäre sie ein böser Geist. Ich flüchte in die Küche und zu der Flasche Feuerwhiskey, die im Schrank halbvoll auf mich wartet. Die gold schimmernde Flüssigkeit reflektiert das Licht des Kamins, in dem ich mit einem Wink meines Stabes ein kräftiges Feuer entfache. Ich bleibe mit meinem Glas vor den Flammen stehen, aber ihre Wärme vermag ebenso wenig zu mir durchzudringen wie der Alkohol. Das Feuer in meinem Magen ist ein Strohfeuer, es vergeht viel zu schnell, und ich habe eigentlich nicht die Option für einen zweiten Whisky, wenn ich noch etwas Produktives arbeiten will heute Nacht. Der Bücherstapel auf dem Tisch ist von überzeugender Höhe. Doch gleichzeitig drängt es mich so sehr zu einer Widerholung des kurzen Hitzegefühls im Bauch, welches mir sagt, dass ich doch lebendig bin, wenn auch lebendig begraben in diesem grässlichen Haus.

Ich fühle mich einsam und verloren. Ich denke an Moony, der mir für ein paar Stunden das Grauen aus dem Kopf vertreiben könnte, und an May, die das Potential besitzt, es für immer verblassen zu lassen.

Merlin, nicht mal Snivellus ist heute Nacht allein.

Seufzend stürze ich das zweite Glas hinunter und schlage wahllos eines der Zaubertrankbücher auf. Irgendwann stelle ich fest, dass ich die gleiche Seite mindestens siebenmal gelesen habe, ohne ihr irgendeine Information zu entnehmen.

Der dunkle Schatten, der die ganze Zeit schon mit einem gewissen Abstand neben mir auf der Bank gekauert hat, rückt langsam näher. Er sieht aus wie ein Dementor, ein sehr unglücklicher, eingesperrter Dementor. Seine Kälte lässt mich innerlich erstarren, denn ich weiß, was jetzt kommt. Er hält mir seine mit Ketten gefesselten fauligen Hände entgegen und in seinem augenlosen Gesicht öffnet sich das grubenartige Maul. „Befrei mich doch" jammert er, es hört sich an wie Hundejaulen, und ich zücke wie immer meinen Stab und murmele „_Expecto patronum_". Er ist nicht gestaltlos, mein Patronus, nicht mehr, seit ich Mays süßen Duft und den Geruch ihrer Stiefel in der Nase hatte. Aber es sind zu wenige glückliche Erinnerungen, als dass er nicht flackern würde, der große silbrige Hund. Und angesichts des finsteren Gesellen neben mir kneift der Schutzzauber den Schwanz ein und versteckt sich jaulend unter der Bank. Jedes Mal versuche ich, meine eigene Angst mit meinem eigenen Glück zu bekämpfen, und jedes Mal scheitere ich vorhersehbar und kläglich.

Und so bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als die Nacht mit dem dunklen Schatten meiner eigenen Ängste zu verbringen, mir seine Klagen anzuhören und mich langsam mit goldgelber Flüssigkeit abzufüllen, bis er schließlich verblasst und ich endlich in taubem, kaltem Vergessen ertrinke.

**TBC**


	17. Rache ist grün

**Frühlingserwachen **

**Fanfiction von Slytherene **

Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Co. courtesy of J.K.Rowling

**oooOOOooo **

_Ja, ja, es hat lange gedauert, aber hier ist es nun: Das neue Kapitel von „Frühlingserwachen". (Ich war zuerst ein bisschen sehr mit dem „Raben" beschäftigt, und derzeit schreibe ich an einem eigenen „potterlosen" Projekt (mehr dazu auf meiner Homepage); FE-Fans mögen mir verzeihen._

_Der geneigte Leser mag sich daran erinnern, dass unser beliebter Protagonist allein und sehr einsam auf der Eckbank in der Küche seines Hauses zwischen Dementorenalbträumen und Feuerwhisky untergegangen ist, nachdem er feststellen musste, dass selbst der finstere Tränkemeister in dieser Nacht nicht allein sein würde._

_Was hilft es denn auch, unwiderstehlich und ein (theoretisch) reicher Reinblüter zu sein, wenn man hoffnungslos verliebt ist und sich kein Weg zu der Angebeteten auftun will? Gejagt von allen Seiten, ein ganztägiges Date mit Rita Skeeter in Aussicht… Dazu noch eine faustdicke Depression als Folge langjähriger Traumata…_

_Aber Sirius Black wäre nicht, wer er ist, wenn die Welt nicht am nächsten Morgen ganz anders aussehen würde, und wenn er nicht auch einer scheinbar trüben Lage etwas Positives abgewinnen könnte. Er trägt nicht umsonst den Namen eines Sterns, und diese Himmelskörper geruhen bekanntlich, wenn am Ende des Tunnels kein Licht auszumachen ist, selbst zu leuchten._

* * *

**17 – Rache ist grün**

Das wirklich Gute an heftigen Kopfschmerzen ist, dass sie alles andere zuverlässig tilgen. Ich meine, wer würde schon über die Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens nachgrübeln, wenn ihm der Schädel so sehr dröhnt, dass er sich nicht entscheiden kann, ob er nun erbrechen oder lieber ohnmächtig werden soll?

„_Dolorcalmus_" denke ich, und in meinem riesigen Kopf ist kein Platz für einen anderen als diesen Gedanken.

Fahrig tanzen meine Finger über die Phiolen in meinem Badezimmerschrank, blau gefüllte, gelb schimmernde, rötlich glitzernde Diamanten der Tränkebraukunst, gefertigt von einem Meister seines Fachs.

„Scheiße!" fluche ich laut und entnervt. Ausgerechnet „_DC_" ist alle, wie immer, wenn man ihn braucht. Ich versuche zu denken. Da gab es diesen Detektiv in dieser amerikanischen Krimiserie, die Tonks so liebt, der sich mittels eines Kaugummis, eines Feuerzeugs und eines Zigarettenpapiers aus den unmöglichsten Situationen befreien konnte, wie hieß er noch…? Ach ja: MayGyver.

Was würde MacGyver wohl tun, wenn er einen solchen Brummschädel hätte wie ich und keinen _Dolorcalmus_? Kann man aus einem Kaugummi und einem Zigarettenpapierchen einen DC brauen? Ich befürchte, nein, vielleicht könnte es MacGyver oder vielleicht auch Snivellus Snape, ich kann es bedauerlicherweise nicht.

Ich entschließe mich zu einer Notmaßnahme – einer Eule an Mundungus und eintausend Milligramm Aspirin. Tatsächlich erscheint das alte Stinktier binnen Stundenfrist. Der Dealer riecht, dass er ein gutes Geschäft machen wird, er ist wie ein Bluthund.

Ich tausche einen antiken Silberleuchter gegen lächerliche drei Fläschchen des begehrten Zaubermittels und frage mich, ob ich das Geschäft nicht in Zukunft direkt mit dem Hersteller der betäubenden Medizin abwickeln sollte. Snape würde mich vermutlich vergiften, aber zumindest nicht übers Ohr hauen.

Snape…kaum kann ich wieder klar denken, ballen sich die massiven Probleme, die ich habe, hinter meiner Stirn zu einer weiteren Schmerzattacke zusammen.

Ich brauche ein eigenes Tränkelabor… ach nein, ich werde seines benutzen können…_müssen_ vielmehr. Mein Blick schweift beim Morgenkaffee (oder Mittagskaffeee, wenn ich denn der Tageszeit Bedeutung zuweisen würde) über den monströsen Stapel an Zaubertrankbüchern, die Mc Gonagall beschafft hat.

**oooOOOooo**

Achtundvierzig Stunden später beginne ich deutlich Land zu sehen über meinen Büchern. Ich stelle fest, dass ich ein begnadeter Tränkemeister hätte werden können, wäre ich in der Schule so motiviert gewesen wie jetzt. Zum frühen Abend hin beschließe ich, dass es Zeit ist für eine köstliche Dose Ravioli. Das Rot der Tomatensoße muss das des Rotweins ersetzen, den ich zugunsten gelblichen Kürbissaftes von meinem Speiseplan verbannt habe.

Tief in meinem Inneren bin ich ein Italiener. Ich liebe Ravioli, Pizza, Chianti und Verdi. Außerdem liebe ich schöne Frauen und auch den flachen roten Autos und schnellen Motorrädern, die sie in Italien bauen, kann ich etwas abgewinnen.

Ich versuche mich an einem _Musicus_ und stelle fest, dass ich nicht Moony bin. Meine „La Traviata" klingt nach Zwölftonmusik, und da dies schrecklich ist, versuche ich es mit einem Italopopmix. Es gelingt, und ich beschalle zufrieden die Küche von Nummer Zwölf mit Gianna Nannini. ‚Bello e impossibile' – schön und unmöglich - das ist mein Lied!

Meinem lauten Gesang ist es wohl zu verdanken, dass ich Snivellus erst bemerke, als er in der Küchentür steht. Mit ein paar abgezirkelten Schritten ist er am Tisch und scannt die Bücher mit seinem rabenhaften Blick.

„Wie ich sehe, arbeitest du bereits auf dem Niveau der fünften Klasse, Black. Schön, schön."

„Es ist das Niveau des ersten _Semesters_" widerspreche ich ihm und halte ihm einen goldgeränderten Band aus meinem _Studium generale_ entgegen, in den ich allerdings noch nicht hinein gesehen habe.

„Ich bin tief beeindruckt" sagt er sarkastisch.

„Was willst du, Snape?" frage ich entnervt.

„Ich will mir ein Bild von deinen Fähigkeiten machen, Black. Miss Skeeter wird uns am Samstagnachmittag beehren und ich kann nicht dulden, dass du mich blamierst. Deswegen habe ich hier ein paar Fragen für dich zusammengestellt, die du mir freundlicherweise bis morgen Mittag beantworten und zukommen lassen willst, damit ich deine Antworten korrigieren und dir die Arbeit zurück geben kann." Er greift in seine schwarze, gestärkte Robe und zieht eine Pergamentrolle des Umfangs von Popeyes Arm hervor. Wohlgemerkt, Popeyes Arm _nach_ dem Genuss einer Dose Spinat.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Sniv" entgegne ich perplex. „Ich bin nicht dein verdammter Schüler und ich werde keine von dir ausgearbeitete Klausur schreiben, und sie schon gar nicht von dir mit roter Tinte korrigieren lassen."

„Ich bevorzuge grün" sagt er kalt.

„Wie bitte"?

„Sperr die Ohren auf, Black. Ich sagte, dass ich grüne Tinte bevorzuge." Er lässt die Rolle mit spitzen Fingern auf den Küchentisch plumpsen und marschiert Richtung Tür. „Morgen Mittag, bis zwölf Uhr. Und keine Angst, ich beschränke mich bei den Fragen auf das Niveau der sechsten Klasse."

Er ist so schnell aus dem Raum, dass ich nicht einmal antworten kann.

**oooOOOooo**

Als ich Stunden später über der schier endlosen Liste von Fragen sitze, die er zusammen gestellt hat, kann ich nicht umhin, ihn zu hassen und gleichzeitig zu bewundern. Ich weiß nicht wann er neben seinem sicher nicht geringen Arbeitspensum diese Liste von Fragen erstellt hat, aber sie zeugt von Klugheit, Sorgfalt und klarem Verstand. Es sind genau die Fragen, die Skeeter vermutlich stellen könnte: Verbotene Liebestränke, Wissensbräue, typische Schülerfehler, Unfallgefahren und illegales Brauen. Außerdem liegt der Fragenliste ein Abdruck der wesentlichen gesetzlichen Vorschriften für Tränkelabore im allgemeinen und Tränkeküchen in Schulen im Besonderen bei, sowie der Lehrplan und eine Zusammenfassung über die wesentlichen organisatorischen Regelungen, die er für Hogwarts und den Zaubertränkeunterricht getroffen hat.

Man kann über Severus Snape sagen, was man will, aber er überlässt nichts dem Zufall. Sein Briefing lässt bei mir keine Wünsche offen. Sogar einen Plan der Kerker hat er beigelegt. Dieser enthält wie ich amüsiert feststelle auch seine privaten Räume, und er hat mit roter Tinte in seiner engen Handschrift darüber geschrieben: „Wage es nicht einmal, daran zu denken, Black!"

Soviel zu grüner Farbe… Ich nehme einen von Tonks Muggelkugelschreibern und kritzele unter seine Bemerkung: „Das ist nicht grün, Snape! Falls ich Skeeter verführen sollte, wo hättest du es gern? Da ich nicht in dein Quartier soll, bleibt nur dein Schreibtisch. Räum' doch bitte wichtige Dokumente besser zur Seite."

Am nächsten Abend halte ich die Korrekturen meiner Antworten in der Hand, in grüner Schrift. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er sich wirklich bemüht hat, etwas zu finden, aber es sind nur wenige Randbemerkungen, läppische Formalitäten, die es an meinen Ausführungen zu verbessern gab. Mit Genuss stelle ich mir vor, wie er sich geärgert hat, weil keine Fehler zu finden waren. Ich bin jedoch nicht minder sauer, als ich das „A" entdecke, dass er sich unter die Antworten zu setzen erdreistet hat. Dass er es überhaupt wagt, meine Arbeit zu benoten! Außerdem wäre mindestens ein „E" angemessen gewesen.

**oooOOOooo**

Der Samstag eilt heran, und ehe ich es mich versehe, steht ein ausgesprochen miesepetriger Tränkemeister mit einem Arsenal an Vielsafttrankampullen in meiner Küche. Im Schlepptau hat er einen Hauselfen, der eine von seinen schwarzen Roben auf den mageren Ärmchen trägt, noch zusammengefaltet und frisch gestärkt.

„Du wirst dich mit den Räumlichkeiten noch einmal vertraut machen, Black. Denk daran, ich will einen Bericht im ‚Propheten', der mich jeden Verdachts der Bestechlichkeit enthebt und meinen guten Ruf wieder herstellt, sonst wird es dir sehr, sehr leid tun."

Ich will eben etwas sehr Unfreundliches entgegnen, als Schritte in der Halle uns beide aufhorchen lassen. „Sirius!" ruft jemand von draußen, und ich erkenne Charlies Stimme. Er poltert durch die Tür. „Bist du soweit?"

„Wie - was meinst du mit ‚soweit'?" frage ich erstaunt.

„Hast du denn meine Eule nicht bekommen" stellt er eine Gegenfrage. Als ich den Kopf schüttele, erklärt er: „Ich hatte dir geschrieben, dass Selma angerufen hat. Sie hat das große Kaffeetrinken und die Einladung eine Woche vorverlegt, weil ich Dienstag nach Rumänien zurück muss. Wir gehen alle hin, und sie sagte, du solltest unbedingt auch kommen, ihre Freundin May würde sich schon auf dich freuen. Ich wollte dich abholen."

Schon während er spricht wüsche ich mir, ich hätte nicht nachgefragt und ich verfluche diese tranige Eule, die mich offenbar nicht gefunden hat.

„Das ist ja höchst interessant" sagt der Schatten, der sich nun hinter Charlies Rücken von der Tür löst.

Letzterer fährt herum.  
„Oh, Professor Snape. Guten Tag. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, Sie hier zu treffen."

„Nun, Mr. Black wird leider seine Anwesenheit auf ihrem netten kleinen Kaffeekränzchen absagen müssen. Er hat heute andere Verpflichtungen."

Charlie sieht mich erstaunt an.  
„Was hast du vor, Sirius?"

Ich seufze. „Ich werde Severus heute Nachmittag in Hogwarts vertreten. Wir erwarten Skeeter vom Tagespropheten zum Photointerview."

Charlie sieht mit erstauntem Blick von mir zu Snape. Dann versteht er und lächelt. „Ah…Vielsafttrank und seine Folgen."

Ich zucke hilflos die Schultern.  
„Du wirst mich wohl bei Selma und May entschuldigen müssen."

Ich beobachte Snape, der gerade ein paar Phiolen Polyjuice auf dem Tisch vorbereitet. Er richtet sich auf und lässt aus einem Döschen ein paar feine weißliche Stifte in eine der Phiolen fallen.

„Was ist das, Snape?" frage ich.

Er grinst.

„Sag, dass das keine Fingernägel sind" raunze ich ihn an.

„Wie du beliebst, Black. Es sind keine _Finger_nägel."

„Du mieser, ekliger….!"

„Vorsicht, Black!" zischt er und hat seinen Stab in der Hand und drohend auf mich gerichtet.

Ich versuche, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. „Nimm das Ding runter, Snape, sonst platzt der Termin mit Skeeter. Und wer weiß, was sie anstellt, wenn sie sich alleine in deinem Labor umsehen kann."

Sniv zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und scheint die Option zu bedenken. Schließlich lässt er den Stab sinken und ich atme auf.

Angewidert füge ich mich in mein Schicksal. „Bringen wir es hinter uns" sage ich und stürze die Ampulle mit dem silbriggrauen„Snape-Elexir" hinunter. Es schmeckt wie beim ersten Mal, bitter und harzig, und dann rauscht der Schmerz durch meinen Körper.

Als ich wieder klar denken kann, schleifen meine nun zu langen Hosenbeine über den Boden.

Ich kann in Snivs Gesicht ein vages Erschrecken erkennen: Offenbar hat er noch nie sich selbst gegenüber gestanden. Es muss ein merkwürdiges Gefühl sein, denke ich.

Bill verabschiedet sich und erklärt, mich bei May und Selma entschuldigen zu wollen.

Auch Snape sagt: „Den Weg findest du wohl alleine, Black", und macht sich auf den Weg in die Halle.

Ich verschwinde mit Snapes Roben im Badezimmer und betrachte mich im Spiegel, nachdem ich mich umgezogen habe. Ich kann nicht anders als mich zu wundern: Das fettige Haar ist nicht angeboren bei ihm. Wenn sich ein nicht-fetthaariger Mensch in einen verwandelt, der seine Haare nie wäscht, sind sie so, wie sie wären, wenn man sie gelegentlich waschen würde. Sniv hat offensichtlich keine Ahnung, dass sie eigentlich nicht so ölig und ekelhaft aussehen müssten. Ich probiere einen Lockenzauber, wälze mich halb vor Lachen auf dem Boden und mache ihn dann rückgängig. Man soll es nicht übertreiben, und für Skeeter muss ich schon authentisch rüberkommen. Sie mag eine Nervensäge sein, aber sie ist eines ganz sicher nicht – dumm.

Als ich in die Küche zurückkehre, stelle ich erstaunt fest, dass sie nicht verlassen ist.

„Was vergessen, Sniv?"

Er dreht sich zu mir um und das diabolische Lächeln in seiner Fratze will mir so gar nicht gefallen. Er reicht mir ein Stück eines Pergaments, eine abgerissene Ecke, auf die jemand eine Adresse gekritzelt hat – Mays Adresse.

„Hast du dich einmal gefragt, Black, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn du aufwachst und beim Blick in die Zeitung feststellst, dass jemand in deinem Leben herum gepfuscht hat? Dass jemand die Menschen beeinflusst, in dem, was sie über dich denken, und zwar in einer Weise, die dir mehr als unangenehm ist?" Er beantwortet seine rhetorische Frage selbst. „Nein, natürlich hast du das nicht, denn dafür müsstest du ja für eine halbe Minute dein eigenes Ego zurück stellen und sich in die Gedanken anderer versetzen. – Nun, ich glaube, dass ich dir dabei helfen könnte, diese sehr ‚besondere, wertvolle' Erfahrung zu machen!" spuckt er die letzten Worte aus, und in seinen schwarzen Augen lodert eine Wut, die ich von dem unterkühlten Tränkemeister zuletzt zu unseren Schulzeiten gesehen habe.

„Was hast du vor?" frage ich äußerlich cool. „Willst du dorthin apparieren und verkünden, ich sei ein Zauberer? Das wissen sie längst."

Snape lächelt gefährlich. „Miss Andersson und Miss Springtime also" wiederholt er die Angaben des Zettels. Merlin verfluche sein Gedächtnis. „Wissen Sie auch, dass Du ein gesuchter Mörder bist? Man könnte eine Horde Auroren dorthin schicken."

„Die dann die Weasleys verhören? Lächerlich, Snape."

„Du hast ja so Recht, Black. Das wäre lächerlich und meiner Rache kaum würdig. Nein, aber was denken diese zweifellos bezaubernden Damen wohl über dich, wenn du selbst es bist, der unliebsame Details deines Vorlebens ausplaudert?" Sein Grinsen ist sardonisch.

„Snape, du würdest nicht…"

„Würde ich nicht?" Seine Stimme klingt samten und weich, als würde er mir schmeicheln. Doch nur der Ton ist karikaturhaft milde.

„Was, wenn du dich einer der beiden Damen in einer Weise nähern würdest, die…sagen wir einmal, dazu angetan wäre, sie ihre Beziehung zu dir überdenken zu lassen? Wenn du ausfallend würdest oder unverschämt? Ach, ich vergaß, das bist du ja bereits. Sagen wir also, du wärest tätlich und inakzeptabel brutal. Wie wäre das?"

„So einen _Imperius_ schaffst selbst du nicht, Snape" sage ich, und jetzt ist es an mir, souverän zu grinsen. Was für ein Spinner!

Doch er starrt mich unverwandt an. „Ich brauche keinen _Imperius_, Black. Alles, dessen ich bedarf, habe ich hier in meiner Robe." Er schlägt wie Schlemihl aus der Sesamstraße (ja, ich weiß, ich sollte bei Tonks nicht so viel fernsehen, aber he – ich bin ein arbeitsloser Zauberer) eine Seite seiner Robe zurück und dort in seiner Innentasche stecken zwei Phiolen des Vielsafttranks, den er mitgebracht hat, und eine gläserne Ampulle, gefüllt mit ein paar schwarzen Haaren – zu lang, um seine zu sein. Und ich begreife.

Er hat seinen Stab bereits in der Hand. Er war auch dieses Mal schneller als ich.

„Springtime Farm, Windermere, Lake District" sagt er. „Ich werde einen unvergesslichen Nachmittag verbringen, Black, auch wenn ich dafür das Opfer bringen muss, in deine Haut zu schlüpfen. Charlie Weasley wird sicher erfreut sein zu hören, dass du mich doch überreden konntest, _selbst_ Miss Skeeter in Hogwarts zu betreuen."

Entsetzt starre ich ihn an. „Wenn du ihr etwas antust, Sniv, dann…." Erschrocken halte ich inne. Wie blöd kann man sein, ihn mit zusätzlicher Munition zu versorgen?

„Wie sehe, liegt dir an einer der Damen", entgegnet er kühl. „Es wird mir nicht schwer fallen festzustellen, welche es ist."

Mit seinem Stab dirigiert er mich in die Halle zum Kamin. „Viel Vergnügen mit Miss Skeeter, Black. Mein Hauself wird mich auf dem Laufenden halten. Solltest Du es in Hogwarts vermasseln, werde ich dein Leben in einem Trümmerhaufen verwandeln. Wobei" er lächelt sarkastisch, „man eigentlich nicht glauben sollte, dass in deiner Biografie noch viel zu zerstören ist."

Er wirft eine Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin. Flammen züngeln hoch und er ruft: „Hogwarts, Tränkeküche. Ins Feuer, Black!"

Ich habe keine Wahl, als zu gehorchen. Sofort beginnt sich der Raum in irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit zu drehen und das Flohnetzwerk saugt mich ein.

Sekunden später taumele ich aus Snapes Kamin und stehe in dem rußigen Labor.

Ich scanne den Sims – irgendwo muss er das Floopulver doch aufbewahren.

Mit einem Plopp erscheint sein Hauself neben mir.

„Master Snape sagt, kein Floopulver mehr da. Mister Filch bringt heute abend Neues."

„Dann hole ich welches von Dumbledore" zische ich die mickrige Kreatur wütend an. Ich muss nach Windermere, sofort. Nicht auszudenken, was Snape dort anrichten wird mit meinem Gesicht. Ich kenne seine perfide Bosheit. Wenn er nun May…"

„Master Snape sagt, alle Hogwarts Kamine heute wegen Sicherheitsüberprüfung geschlossen. Das Ministerium ist im Schloss und nimmt offizielle Prüfung vor. Beginnt um…halb drei" piepst er.

Ich muss nicht auf die Uhr an der Wand blicken, um zu wissen, dass es gerade halb drei ist. Bis ich mit dem Pulver wiederkomme, sind die Kamine alle mal unbrauchbar.

„Eigentlich Master Snape nur wollten sicherstellen, dass Sir auch bleiben hier ganze Zeit mit Miss Skeeter. Er eben mir gesagt, dass ich soll sagen, es füge sich nun ganz wundervoll."

Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen. Er hatte also von Anfang an vor, mich hier für mindestens drei oder vier Stunden einzusperren. Nun ja, ich kann immer noch nach Hogsmeade gehen, hinter die Apparitionssperre und von dort aus…

Ein Klopfen unterbricht meinen Gedankengang. Mit einem Quietschen aus den Angeln schlägt die Tür weit auf.

Ich erblicke Rita Skeeter, dahinter ihr vermaledeiter Fotograf, bereit, auf den Auslöser zu drücken.

„Professor Snape! Wie schön, dass Sie sich noch mehr Zeit für uns nehmen wollten! Wie Sie sehen, sind wir auch zum neu verabredeten früheren Termin pünktlich." Sie lächelt ihr falsches Lächeln und zeigt ein paar bemerkenswert weiße Zähle. „Well, well, well" beginnt sie und mir wird klar, dass ich in der Falle sitze.

Es war als eine kleine Gemeinheit seinerseits gedacht, mich hier länger und früher als besprochen mit ihr festzusetzen, aber nun macht diese Kleinigkeit alle Pläne, seinen „Auftritt" bei May zu verhindern, zunichte.

Skeeter sieht mich erwartungsvoll an, und der Hauself reicht mir einen kleinen Schnipsel Pergament. Es ist der mit Selmas und Mays Adresse. „Ich werde wissen, wenn du es vermasselst" steht da in seiner mir mittlerweile wohlbekannten engen Handschrift, und die Tinte ist grün wie Gift.

* * *

TBC 


	18. Das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters

_Hallo, meine Lieben!_

_Da bin ich wieder, mit einem ganz besonderen Geburtstagsgeschenk. Ich danke allen, die mir so liebe Emails, Karten und Eulen gesendet haben, und bedanke mich ganz herzlich dafür mit einem neuen Kapitel „Frühlingserwachen"._

_Euch erwartet das langersehnte Interview von Rita Skeeter mit Professor Sirius Snape in Hogwarts, und natürlich werdet Ihr erfahren, was der gepolyjuicte Ränkemeister mit May und Selma anstellt._

_Sind Sirius' Bedenken, dass er ihnen etwas antun wird, begründet? Ihr werdet es sehen._

_Viel Vergnügen dabei.

* * *

_

Musicus, bevor ich es vergesse: Depeche Mode – Master and Servant ;o))

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

**Das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters**

„Ich freue mich, Sie in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen", sage ich mechanisch zu Skeeter und ihrem Mitarbeiter. „Hat der Direktor Sie nicht in Empfang genommen?"

„Mag sein, dass er dies vorhatte", entgegnet sie. „Wir gehen jedoch lieber eigene Wege und in der Einganghalle begegneten wir einigen sehr freundlichen Schülern, die uns den Weg nach hier unten gezeigt haben. Einer von ihnen gab der Hoffnung Ausdruck, dass wir „die alte Fledermaus beim popeln erwischen" würden". Skeeters Lachen über diesen harmlosen Schülerwitz hat etwas Provozierendes, Hämisches. Trotzdem sagt sie vermutlich die Wahrheit.

Ich stöhne auf. Das konnten nur Gryffindors gewesen sein!

„Ich stehe in dem Ruf, streng mit meinen Schülern zu sein. Sie können sich sicher vorstellen, dass mich das nicht gerade zum beliebtesten Lehrer der Schule macht. Eine Stellung, die ich übrigens nie angestrebt habe, wie Sie hoffentlich schreiben werden." Meine Stimme klingt spröde, und ich bin verblüfft, dass sie soviel Kälte transportieren kann.

Skeeter lächelte süßlich. „Oh, das, mein werter Professor Snape, ist bereits weithin bekannt. Ich denke nicht, dass wir diese Tatsache extra erwähnen müssen."

Sie sieht sich interessiert um. „Einen Haufen sehr interessanter Exponate haben Sie hier", sagt sie mit Blick auf das Regal, in dem Snape seine eingelegten Scheußlichkeiten hortet.

„Was ist das?" fragt sie und deutet mit einem rot lackierten Fingernagel auf ein besonders hässliches Wesen mit wulstigen Lippen und spitzen, von hochgezogenen Lefzen entblößten Zähnen.

„Ein einfaches Werschweinchen", erkläre ich und bin sehr froh, dass ich mir den Plan des Regals und der Gefäße gestern Abend noch einmal genau angesehen habe.

Sie sind nummeriert, und so weiß ich, dass in Glas Nr. 17 ein schrumpfschreiender Reswolper enthalten ist und in Gefäß 44 ein wismutbrechender Luderling, den man für euphorisierende und stimulierende Tränke verwenden kann. Man konnte ihn allerdings jahrhundertelang trotz der nachgewiesenen Wirkung nicht verwenden, weil man von dem in dem Luderling enthaltenen Wismutanteil eine mehrwöchige Verstopfung bekam, die tödlich enden konnte. Zauberern, die an dieser Art Erkrankung litten, sah man es an dem über die Hosen gewölbten Leib an, auch als „Luderbauch" verspottet. Erst ausgerechnet Remus' Großvater Mercurius Lupin schaffte es, die Wismutkompenente zu entfernen und das Mittel sinnvoll nutzbar zu machen, was der Familie Lupin für ein oder zwei Generationen einen gewissen Wohlstand einbrachte.

Gebannt lauscht Skeeter meinen Worten über Luderlinge und Lupins. „Ich bin erstaunt, mit welchen Themen Sie sich beschäftigen, Professor Snape", sagt Skeeter und Snapes Hauself, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch kauert, macht mir ein Zeichen, indem er mit der flachen Hand vor seinem Hals entlangfährt. Dann verschwindet er mit einem Plopp, um seinem Herrn von meiner Beschränktheit zu berichten. Mir bricht der Schweiß aus. Es ist aber auch ziemlich warm hier in der Tränkeküche.

„Lupin?" fährt sie fort. „Das ist doch der Werwolf, der dem Verbrecher Sirius Black geholfen hat, in die Schule einzudringen und Schüler und Lehrer zu bedrohen, nicht wahr?"

Das Gespräch nimmt eine mehr als unerwünschte Wendung. Wenn morgen auch noch Remus' Ruf ruiniert ist, nehme ich mir einen Strick. Für jemanden wie ihn ist es besser, wenn sein Name in keiner Zeitung auftaucht.

„Das stimmt nicht", sage ich knapp. „Black ist damals aus eigener Kraft in Hogwarts eingedrungen." Haha, ich muss es wissen.

„Hat er damals nicht auch ein wertvolles Bild beschädigt und ist gleichzeitig mit einem rechtmäßig zu Tode verurteilten Hippogreif geflohen?" fragt sie nach.

Mir wird langsam schlecht.

„Haben Sie eigentlich eine Theorie, Professor Snape, wie er geflohen sein könnte?" fragt sie weiter.

Ich fluche innerlich. Snape hat vermutlich mehrere Theorien, und sie alle beziehen Harry und vielleicht auch Remus mit ein, wobei der in dieser Nacht selbst eine harte Zeit hatte. Seidenschnabel hatte ihn dermaßen zugerichtet….

„Tut mir leid, ich neige nicht zu wilden Spekulationen", entgegne ich schließlich förmlich und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust, um deutlich zu machen, dass mehr von mir zu diesem Thema nicht zu erfahren ist.

„Schön, schön", sagt Skeeter schließlich, als die Stille unangenehm zu werden droht. „Dann zeigen Sie uns doch mal, wo die Schüler lernen. Sie unterrichten doch auch Harry Potter. Was können Sie uns denn über „den Jungen, der lebt" mitteilen?"

Heilfroh, mich nicht mehr über Werwölfe und noch nicht über meine –also Snivs – Beziehung zu Narcissa auslassen zu müssen, ziehe ich in Snape'scher Manier über meinen Patensohn her, den ich im Geiste inständig um Verzeihung bitte. Ich hoffe, dass er möglichst lange glauben wird, dass der echte Snape dieses Interview gegeben hat. Aber von Harry aus gelingt es mir schließlich, über Gryffindors und Schüler allgemein das Thema „Schülerstreiche" aufzubringen. Ich verfüge über einen wirklich reichhaltigen Fundus und Skeeter wird vermutlich nie erfahren, dass sie Informationen aus allererster Hand bekommt. Ich bemühe mich um Snivs unterkühlte Erzählweise und muss feststellen, dass sie sich hervorragend eignet, um Anekdoten zum Besten zu geben, von denen natürlich niemand ahnen kann, dass es autobiographische sind. Während ich also erzähle und Skeeter und ihr permanent knipsendes Anhängsel durch die Kerker führe, erspähe ich immer wieder Snapes Hauself, der zwischen Kesseln und Bänken hervorlugt, nur um plötzlich wieder verschwunden zu sein. Skeeter und der Fotograf scheinen ihn überhaupt nicht zu bemerken. Von dem abhängig zu sein, was diese niedere Kreatur seinem „Master" berichtet, macht mich zornig, gleichzeitig bin ich angespannt und aufmerksam bis in die letzte Faser meines Körpers. Ich werde das hier auf keinen Fall zur Katastrophe kommen lassen und tue alles, damit die Berichte, die er Snape bringt, so ausfallen, dass May nicht gefährdet wird.

Als Skeeter mit ihrem Leibeigenen kontrovers und lautstark den Inhalt einiger Bilder bespricht (er möchte die große Tränkeküche im Weitwinkel, sie will lieber „persönliche Portraits" von mir und „vielleicht ein Bild meines privaten Labors?"), packe ich die Gelegenheit und den überraschten Hauselfen beim Schopfe. Der kleine Widerling starrt mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
„Sag' mir, was er dort mit May macht, oder ich stecke dich in eines der Gläser dort im Regal zu dem irrlichternden Moorkrötenfurzer."  
Er wirft einen scheuen Blick auf das angesprochene Gefäß, in dessen schlammig trübem Wasser ein lebendiger MKF leise Bläschen absondert. Dann grinst er und piepst leise:  
„Sie machen Mobby keine Angst, Sir. Master Snape bedroht ihn jeden Tag damit, ihn einzumachen, aber er meint das nie ernst. Mobby ist der einzige Elf, der sich in Master Snapes Labor auskennt und hier aufräumen darf. Mobby hat eine Spezialausbildung von Master Snape bekommen."  
Das hässliche Knittergesicht mit den Fledermausohren strahlt, und seine Augen glänzen vor Stolz, so sehr wirft er sich in die Brust.

„Vermutlich nimmt ‚_Master'_ Snape", ich spucke das Wort aus, „dich auch als Kuscheltier mit ins Bett."

Das Gesicht des Elfen nimmt einen entsetzten Ausdruck an. Entweder ist diese Vorstellung selbst ihm widerwärtig, oder ich habe unbewusst eines der größten Geheimnisse der Zauberergesellschaft gelüftet. Ich muss grinsen. Wenn ich Skeeter erzählen würde, dass ich regelmäßig einen Hauselfen zum Kuscheln mit ins Bett nehme…also _ich_ bedeutet natürlich _Snape_…

„Wenn ich verschwinde, wird Master Snape sehr nervös werden", unterbricht der Kuschelelf meinen kurzen Tagtraum, „und wenn er nervös wird, das soll ich Sir ausrichten, könnte er etwas ‚Unbedachtes' sagen zu der schönen rothaarigen Miss mit den hohen Lederstiefeln."

Der Gedanke an Sniv neben May, und dass er seine fettigen Finger auf ihr hübsches Knie legen könnte, oder auch nur ihre Stiefel berühren, entlockt mir ein lautes Knurren. Erschrocken lasse ich den klapprigen Hauselfen los; nicht eine Sekunde zu früh, denn Skeeter nähert sich wieder mit unheilverkündendem Lächeln.

**ooOOOooo**

Es ist bereits früher Abend, als Rita, wie ich sie mittlerweile nennen darf (es erschien mir zunächst eine gute Idee, etwas Nähe zu schaffen, indem ich ihr anbot, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen, doch ich habe es bereits bereut und werde es noch viel mehr bereuen, wenn Sniv davon erfährt), gerade auf folgendem Vorschlag beharrt: „Also _Severus_, das ist eine wunderbare Idee, die Rochester (der Fotograf, den ich am liebsten in die ‚Peitschende Weide' hexen möchte) da gerade hatte, ein paar Bilder von Ihnen in ungezwungener Atmosphäre zu machen. Mal weg von dieser ungesunden Kessel- und Kerkeratmosphäre, raus an die Luft. Und der See scheint mir dafür wie geschaffen. Ich sehe den Artikel schon vor mir:

‚_Ein ganz anderer Severus Snape, als der, den Schüler und Kollegen bisher kannten. Sensibel, einfühlsam und romantisch'._

Auf dem Foto sollten Sie am besten versonnen auf den See hinaus blicken, idealerweise bei Sonnenuntergang."

Ich sehe es auch vor mir: _Ein ganz anderer Snape, als der, den wir bisher kannten. Mit dem Stab in der Hand (auf mein Herz gerichtet), Schaum vor dem Mund und vor Zorn sprühenden Augen und ganz und gar nicht mehr in der Lage, sich zu beherrschen. Ach ja, und mit Ritas Bericht über den ‚neuen, sensiblen Professor Snape' in der anderen Hand. _Nun ja, wenn man es genau nimmt, so viel anders als letztes Wochenende wäre er gar nicht.

„Rita, ich halte das für keine so gute Idee", widerspreche ich und versuche es im sanften Moony-Tonfall. „Meine Autorität bei den Schülern würde darunter zu sehr leiden..."

„Ach was, Autorität", fällt sie mir ins Wort. „Die Schüler wollen heutzutage wissen, dass auch ihre Lehrer fühlende Menschen sind, mit Hoffnungen und Wünschen und Sehnsüchten..."

„Meine nicht!" entgegne ich der selbsternannten Kinder- und Jugendpsychologin entschieden. Zum einen wüsste ich nicht, welche Schüler (oder wer sonst) auch nur für eine Sekunde Einblick in Snivs inneres Empfinden haben wollen würde (wobei ich den Gedanken an Cissy konzentriert verdränge, schließlich ist sie keine Schülerin, und auch den Gedanken an Hermine, die vermutlich sogar Snape ein Recht auf eigenes Empfinden und eine reiche Gefühlswelt zugestehen würde, aber die engagiert sich ja auch für Hauselfen) zum anderen: Wenn ein Schüler sich nach Snapes Sehnsüchten erkundigen würde, er fände sich binnen Minuten feinst zerlegt in einem seiner ‚Einmachgläser' wieder (vermutlich beim MKF oder bei Lupins Luderling), wie Rita Snapes Präparate so treffend bezeichnet hat.

Das kann ich ihr so jedoch nicht verkaufen.

„Ich wünsche keine Veränderung des Bildes, welches die Außenwelt von mir hat", sagte ich entschieden.

„Sie wünschen aber doch, dass ich schreibe, dass Ihre Integrität außer Zweifel steht", sagt Skeeter kühl, und ihre Augen sind hart, obwohl ihr rotbemalter Mund breit lächelt. „Ich wünsche mir Bilder von Ihnen am See. Well, dann sollten wir versuchen, unsere Wünsche zu verbinden. Erfüllen Sie die meinen, werde ich den Ihren stattgeben, _mein bester Severus_." Ihr süßer Ton kann die Erpressung, die hinter ihren Worten steht, nicht maskieren.

Ich überlege: Kann Sniv besser damit leben, dass seine Integrität angekratzt ist oder damit, als empfindsamer Träumer auf der Suche nach Glück und Erfüllung dargestellt zu werden? Ich entscheide mich binnen Sekunden _für_ den korrupten Lehrer und _gegen_ das Weichei.

„Auf dem Weg zum See könnten Sie mir noch einmal erklären, wie Sie zu Mrs. Malfoy stehen", verkündet Skeeter indes und rafft bereits ihren hellgrünen Umhang und ihre dazu passende Handtasche zusammen, als gehe sie selbstverständlich davon aus, dass ich den Fotoaufnahmen zustimme (nicht, dass ihr Begleiter nicht bereits einige hundert „Snape neben Kessel, Snape neben ekligem eingemachtem Tier, Snape vor seinem Bücherregal, Snape an seinem Schreibtisch") Bilder gemacht hätte, ein Arsenal, mit dem man Generationen von Hogwartsschülern mit Zielscheiben fürs Dartspiel versorgen könnte).

In diesem Moment öffnet sich die Tür zur Tränkeküche und Albus Dumbledore tritt ein, gefolgt von Minerva, Professor Sinistra und Pomona Sprout.

„Guten Abend, meine allerwerteste Miss Skeeter", lächelt er und, nickt dem Fotografen freundlich zu. „Guten Abend, Severus."

Rita erwidert sein Lächeln süßlich, aber ich kann in ihren Augen lesen, dass sie über die Unterbrechung mehr als verärgert ist.

„Nun, wie weit sind das Interview und die Fotoaufnahmen gediehen? Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, Sie oben in meinem Büro begrüßen zu können, immerhin, Sie als Abgesandte des Tagespropheten."  
Dumbledore führt seine Grinseoffensive fort.

„Wir wollten gerade hinausgehen und Bilder am See machen; eine etwas ungezwungenere Atmosphäre zum Plaudern belebt so eine Reportage doch sehr", sagt Skeeter verdrießlich.

„Oh, wie wunderbar!" freut sich Albus - und mir gerinnt das Blut in den Adern. Auch die kleine grüne Hauselfenratte hinter dem Kupferkessel verzieht entsetzt das Gesicht. Offenbar hat er nicht nur den Auftrag, mich zu beschatten, sondern soll außerdem Schlimmeres verhindern.

„Ich finde, das ist eine hervorragende Idee", reitet der Direktor uns alle tiefer in Unglück hinein. „Eine Aufnahme von den Leitern _aller Häuser_ der Schule und meiner bescheidenen Wenigkeit unten an unserem wunderbaren Schulsee. Wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst verpassen wir noch den Sonnenuntergang, bei dem man so stimmungsvolle Aufnahmen machen kann."

Der alte Fuchs! Ich könnte wetten, er hat irgendwie das gesamte Gespräch mitgehört und beschlossen, jetzt zur Rettung zu eilen. Alle Lehrer vor dem See ist auch für Snivellus akzeptabel, ich muss also nur darauf achten, dass keine Einzelportraits geschossen werden.

Einer nach dem anderen verlassen sie mein Labor; ich ergreife die Gelegenheit, mir noch einmal den grünbraunen Boten vorzunehmen. „Du wirst deinem ‚Master' jetzt ausrichten, dass ich meinen Job akkurat erledigt habe, und sag' ihm, dass ich ihn umbringe, wenn er seine Finger nicht von Miss Springtime lässt." Um Selmas Sicherheit brauche ich nicht zu bangen, solange gleich zwei Weasley-Jungs bei ihr sind, die bestimmt wie die Luchse darauf achten werden, wer da wo welchen Finger an das blonde Schwedenmädel legt.

Der Elf verschwindet und ich schließe mit einem Gefühl der momentanen Erleichterung die Kerkertür hinter mir. Fast überstanden…

…aber nur fast. Am See schafft es Dumbledore auf bewundernswerte Weise, Chaos zu stiften und alles, was über ein unverfängliches Gruppenbild hinausgeht, zu verhindern. Als die Sonne besonders idyllisches rotorangenes Licht über den See haucht, und Rita wieder an ihre Portraits denken kann, stellt Minerva mit großen Entsetzen fest, dass sie nicht ohne ihren besten Hut auf ein Foto kann, ohne vor Scham zu sterben. _Leider_ hat sie ihn im Lehrerzimmer vergessen, und _leider_ hat sie es diese Woche an der Hüfte und kann so schlecht laufen, und ‚_Severus, wären Sie wohl so freundlich…?'_. Selbstverständlich ist Severus so freundlich und holt ihr den Hut, aber _leider_ kann er ihn nicht so schnell finden, und _leider_ ist das romantisch rote Licht bereits fort, als er mit Minervas Hut wiederkehrt.

Schade, dass die englische Zaubereröffentlichkeit jetzt den ‚_anderen_" Severus Snape nicht kennen lernen wird. Und Merlin sei Dank, ich auch nicht.

Dumbledore nötigt Skeeter und ihren Bilderaffen zum Abendessen in die Große Halle, und da sie dort auf einem Ehrenplatz direkt neben dem Direktor und Professor Sinistra sitzt, werden auch davon noch Bilder gefertigt, die sie in ihrer beliebten „Neues aus der Redaktion"-Kolumne (in Fachkreisen auch „Was gibt es Neues von Rita"-Schreckeck genannt) veröffentlichen will.  
Ich schlucke die letzte Portion Vielsafttrank; mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als während des Abendessens Snivellus' Platz einzunehmen. Normalerweise kein so bitteres Los, denn das Essen in Hogwarts ist köstlich, und ich bin einer, der sonst von Ravioli leben muss. Heute jedoch bringe ich kaum einen Bissen herunter. Auf Springtime Farm sitzen sie jetzt vermutlich um den Tisch im Wohnzimmer und stopfen sich mit schwedischen Frikadellen und Preiselbeertörtchen voll… Und das zu verpassen ist noch das kleinste Übel!Irgendwann ist endlich das Essen vorbei, die Große Halle leert sich und Skeeter bedankt sich tatsächlich bei mir und Dumbledore für den angenehmen Nachmittag und Abend, süßfreundlich wie immer, aber das, was man ihr anstatt der gewünschten Snapebilder geboten hat, Fotos am Hohen Tisch von Hogwarts mit ihr im Zentrum, scheint den Verlust angemessen auszugleichen.  
Ich verabschiede mich eilends von Dumbledore und Mc Gonagall, sobald Skeeter und ihr Begleiter verschwunden sind, und haste zu Hagrids Hütte, in deren Schatten ich mich in Padfoot verwandele. Als Hund bin ich schneller am Apparitionspunkt außerhalb des Schulgeländes.

Wehe, wenn er ihr etwas getan hat! Mit einem Knall disappariere ich, kaum wieder in einen Menschen verwandelt, und rematerialisiere wieder auf Mays Terrasse, hinter dem Stechginster. Ich gehe in den Hund zurück und trabe zur Glastür.

Da sind sie! Alle unversehrt! Ein freudiges ‚Huff' kann ich gerade noch unterdrücken. Mein Blick schweift am Tisch entlang, der sich fast biegt vor Köstlichkeiten. Ich sehe ausschließlich fröhliche Gesichter: Fleur schneidet Fred Grimassen, Bill unterhält sich mit George, und Charlie – ich traue kaum meinen Augen – hält Selmas Hand, versteckt unter dem Tisch. Beide tragen dieses Grinsen im Gesicht, das Außenstehende gewöhnlich als ‚dämlich' bezeichnen, von dem jedoch jeder, der einmal heftig verliebt war, weiß, das man es einfach nicht ablegen kann. Und May?

Sie sitzt neben „mir" am hinteren Ende des Tisches und strahlt. Sie strahlt, weil Snape kleine Drachen aus buntem Rauch aus seinem Zauberstab zischen lässt, die in der Luft vor Sandys Gesicht einen putzigen Reigen aufführen. Ich stehe da, hechle gegen die Scheibe und muss beobachten, wie ‚meine' May ihren roten Lockenkopf gegen Snivellus' Schulter lehnt und gleichzeitig an ihrem Rotwein nippt. Ihre geröteten Wangen nach zu urteilen ist es nicht ihr erster heute Abend.

‚Merlin, der alte Snape füllt mein Mädchen ab', durchfährt es mich heiß, und es ist beileibe kein schöner Gedanke.

Mein Blick wandert hinüber zu Snivellus, der natürlich nicht so aussieht wie er selbst, sondern wie ich, und das allein ist schon irritierend. Er trägt dunkle Hosen und meinen schwarzen Lieblingsstrickpullover, der, wie ich inständig hoffe, nach Hund riecht, und sein Gesicht hat einen merkwürdig entspannten, gelösten Ausdruck. Man kann sehen, dass er sich wohl fühlt, dieser ‚_Severus Black'_, dort am Tisch inmitten all dieser fröhlichen jungen Menschen, und für einen Moment bringe ich es nicht mal fertig, ihm dieses Gefühl zu missgönnen. Er scheint seinen „Job" ebenso korrekt ausgeführt zu haben wie ich es heute Nachmittag getan habe. May macht nicht den Eindruck, als sei sie bedroht worden oder in irgendeiner Form misshandelt, sie scheint sich im Gegenteil prächtig zu amüsieren.

Sollte ich also nicht froh und dankbar sein? Immerhin glaubt sie, dass ich es bin, der dort ihre Tochter unterhält und an dessen Schulter sie sich anschmiegt. Stattdessen kocht heftige Wut in mir hoch, um von einem anderen, kalten und dennoch brennendem Gefühl abgelöst zu werden, das quälend langsam seinen Weg durch meinen Körper bahnt und sich von meinem Magen her wie ein langsames Gift ausbreitet. Ich bin eifersüchtig! Und es ist nicht zu vergleichen mit dem vagen Unwohlsein, das mich manchmal befiel, wenn James mich mal wieder völlig links liegen ließ wegen Lilly, oder wenn Moony endlose Stunden mit Peter beim Zaubererschach saß, anstatt mich zu unterhalten, und das vorzugsweise, wenn James nicht greifbar war.  
Tatenlos muss ich zusehen, wie May irgendwann nach oben verschwindet, um Sandy ins Bett zu bringen, und sich als sie zurückkehrt wie selbstverständlich wieder neben Snivellus setzt. Die beiden scheinen ihre Umgebung kaum wahrzunehmen, so sehr sind sie bald in ein Gespräch vertieft, und die Blicke, die zwischen ihnen hin und her fliegen, Mays süßes Lächeln und die Art, wie sie sich ihm zuneigt, machen mir schier rasend.

Ich bin unendlich dankbar, als Fleur irgendwann diejenige zu sein scheint, die zum Aufbruch drängt. Ich beobachte den fröhlichen Abschied der jungen Leute, Hände werden geschüttelt, die Frauen umarmen einander, und ich sehe die ganze Truppe im Flur verschwinden. Vor dem Haus sind Schritte zu hören, dann das typische Geräusch von Apparitionen, danach höre ich nur noch leise Stimmen und Gelächter. Vorsichtig schleiche ich um das Haus herum.  
Es sind Charlie und Selma, die sich hier voneinander verabschieden. Ich weiß, dass er übermorgen nach Rumänien zurückkehren muss, und da Langstreckenapparition ein schwieriges Unterfangen ist, wird er wohl in nächster Zeit eine Menge Eulen verschicken.  
Ich gönne den beiden ein bisschen Privatleben und verdrücke mich in den Garten zurück. Vielleicht kann ich May noch ein bisschen beim Aufräumen zusehen.

Ich erreiche die Terrassentür und als ich ins Wohnzimmer sehe, scheinen meine Pfoten am Boden festzufrieren: Da steht May, aber sie ist nicht allein. Wie Charlie ist auch Snape noch geblieben und ist gerade dabei, sich _meinen_ dunklen Umhang umzulegen.  
Wie in Trance muss ich beobachten, wie sie etwas sagt und lächelt, und er nickt, und dann entsteht dieser ganz spezielle Moment des Innehaltens, diese halbe Sekunde in der die Zeit stillzustehen scheint, bevor etwas wirklich Wichtiges geschieht.  
Ich weiß, was geschehen wird, und ich weiß, ich kann es nicht verhindern. Und dann legt er seine – ‚meine'- Hände an ihr Gesicht, beugt sich zu ihr hinunter und küsst sie. Die Sekunden tropfen zäh vom Zifferblatt der Uhr an der hinteren Wand, an das ich meinen Blick hefte, um nicht das andere sehen zu müssen, das mir das Herz zerreißt.

Als ich wieder zu den Beiden hinsehe, hat May ihre Arme in seinem Nacken verschlungen, ich kann förmlich spüren, wie sie ihren biegsamen Körper gegen den seinen presst. Ihre Lippen sind eins, er hat die Augen geschlossen, ein Moment perfekten Glücks.

Oder auch ein perfekter Augenblick perfider Rache.

Plötzlich blickt er mir aus schwarzen Augen direkt ins Gesicht, er weiß, dass ich hier stehe, und ich weiß, dass er es weiß. Natürlich, als Legiliment musste er mich bemerken, meine Gefühle waren mit Sicherheit kaum zu _überspüren_. Er hebt eine Augenbraue und zeigt mir die Zähne – ein böses, sarkastisches Lächeln. May, die er inzwischen geschickt so gedreht hat, dass ich nur ihren kupferglänzenden Lockenschopf sehen kann, liegt in seinen Armen, und er lässt seine Hände sanft über ihren Rücken gleiten.

‚Merlin, May!' denke ich. ‚Weißt du denn nicht, dass er der falsche Sirius ist? Er benutzt dich nur!'Doch May ist keine Empathin, sie kann meinen stummen Schrei nicht hören.  
Mir ist bewusst, dass Snape ihn durchaus wahrnimmt, aber das spielt längst keine Rolle mehr.  
Ein dunkles Grollen, das tief aus der Sphäre meiner Seele zu stammen scheint, in der Padfoots Wesen haust, bricht sich schließlich Bahn und mir entfährt ein lautes Heulen. Entsetzt springe ich hinter den Ginster, aber Padfoot hat sein Ziel erreicht; May lässt von ‚Sirius' ab, um Sandy entgegen zu gehen, die verschlafen aber in höchster Eile mit ihrem Teddy in der Hand die Treppe hinunter tappt. Ich sehe, wie sie von May beruhigt wird, die schließlich auf mich zukommt und die Glastür öffnet.

„Ich habe es auch gehört, Sandy", vernehme ich ihre sanfte Stimme, „es klang wie Remus' Hund Padfoot. Aber hier ist nichts." Sie späht in die Dunkelheit, und ich ducke mich hinter dem Gebüsch zusammen.

„Es ist spät", höre ich sie noch sagen, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich zuzieht, und dann sehe ich, wie _ich_ mich von ihr verabschiede. Sandy sitzt auf der Treppe und wartet offenbar auf ihre Mutter, und der Bann ist vollständig gebrochen, als nun auch noch Selma wieder hereinkommt. Ihr Gesicht ist gerötet und sie strahlt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Ich beobachte, wie May mit ihm, Snape – mir! – im Flur verschwindet; weniger als eine halbe Minute später taucht sie wieder auf, allein.

**oooOOOooo**

Als ich eine halbe Stunde später die Halle in Grimmauldplatz betrete, fällt ein schmaler Lichtstrahl aus der Küche. Ich tippe auf Charlie, und obwohl mein Bedürfnis nach einem Beratungsgespräch für den jungen Mann gerade gegen Null tendiert, drücke ich doch die Tür auf.

Es ist jedoch nicht Charlie, der da mit einem Glas Feuerwhiskey vor dem Kamin hockt und zufriedener aussieht, als ich ihn je gesehen habe. Es ist Snape, der immer noch meine Gesicht hat, meine Gestalt,…und der es wagt, hierher zu kommen. Für einen Augenblick bin ich sprachlos. Doch dann habe ich meinen Stab in der Hand, und diesmal bin ich schneller als er.

Eine Bewegung, und er liegt auf dem Boden, ein blutiger Striemen zieht sich quer über sein - mein - Gesicht.

„Bemerkenswert", sagt er kalt, als er sich aufrappelt. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du in dein eigenes Gesicht schlägst, Black."

„Das ist nicht mein Gesicht", zische ich wütend. „Es wäre auch nicht mein Körper, wenn er sich unter einem _Cruciatus_ winden würde."

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an, Black", sagt er. „Bei deinem Register in Askaban kommt es darauf doch nicht mehr an."

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es nicht einfach tue. Wütend genug bin ich. Aber die Tatsache, dass er mich provoziert, ohne seinen Stab, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch liegt, auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, lässt mich vorsichtig werden.  
Etwas Lauerndes liegt in seinen Augen.

„Du bist nicht der Einzige, der Polyjuice herstellt, Snape. Das nächste Mal werde ich mit deinem Gesicht in der Winkelgasse strippen", drohe ich zornig.

Für einen Moment zuckt seine Hand zum Zauberstab, als wolle er gleich einen Fluch ausstoßen, doch dann spielt ein Grinsen um seinen Mund und er tut etwas, das ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte: Er lacht schallend.  
Er lacht so lange, bis sich sein Gesicht verzieht und ich sehe, wie die Wirkung des Vielsafttranks abklingt und er sich wieder in sich selbst zurück verwandelt.

Ich stehe da und bin konsterniert, während ihm immer noch Tränen über die Wangen laufen. Schließlich wischt er lässig mit einem Ärmel seiner Robe über sein Gesicht (eine echte „Ich-bin-Sirius-Black-und-cool-Bewegung", die ich noch nie an ihm gesehen habe) und greift beiläufig nach dem Feuerwhiskyglas. Gerade, als ich mich frage, wie viele er davon schon hatte, ist der „alte" Snape zurück. Mit einer schnellen, fließenden Bewegung steht er plötzlich vor mir, und allein dass er den sonst unverzichtbaren Mindestabstand von mindestens eineinhalb Armlängen zwischen mir und ihm nicht einhält, ist ein Hinweis darauf, dass wir uns in einer Grenzsituation befinden.

„Hat es dir gefallen, wie ich sie geküsst habe, Black?" zischt er. Sein Gesicht so nah vor meinem, dass ich seinen Atem auf der Haut spüre. „Das tut weh, nicht wahr? Kein schönes Gefühl, wenn sich jemand in dein Leben einmischt, in deine persönlichsten Angelegenheiten." Ein Funken Spott mischt sich in seinen Blick und seine Stimme. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du einmal zu etwas wie Gefühlen fähig sein würdest, Black. Du hattest es ja immer sehr leicht, Ersatz zu finden. Jetzt siehst du beinah' betroffen aus. Sag mir, wie leicht ist die bezaubernde Miss Springtime zu ersetzen?"

Ich starre ihn an. Der muss wahnsinnig sein. Schon der zweite fehlgeleitete Hobbypsychologe heute.

„Was weißt du schon über Gefühle, Snivellus?" fauche ich ihn an.

Für Sekundenbruchteile sieht er aus, als hätte ich ihn ins Gesicht geschlagen. Doch die Verletzlichkeit in seinen schwarzen Augen ist sofort wieder wie weggespült.  
„Sie ist süß, deine May. Attraktiv, anschmiegsam, sehr warm und mit einem Herz voller Liebe." Man sollte meinen, dass seine Stimme kalt klingen würde bei diesem Satz, doch sie ist weich wie dunkler Samt. „Ich könnte mich an ihre Nähe gewöhnen, weißt du das, Black? Sie kennt dich so wenig, sie würde den Unterschied niemals bemerken. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde ihr die bittere Enttäuschung erspart bleiben, die du mit Sicherheit eines Tages darstellen wirst, wenn du sie über hast."

Mir fehlen die Worte angesichts seiner Dreistigkeit.

„Snape,…", zische ich.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig, Black!" fällt er mir ins Wort und seine Augen sind wie schwarze Kohlen, glatt und leer. „Im Gegensatz zu dir", flüstert er, „mische ich mich nicht in das Leben anderer Menschen ein, nicht einmal, wenn es zu ihrem Vorteil wäre wie in diesem Fall. Aber ich warne dich, Black: Noch eine einzige Manipulation von dir in meinem Leben, und ich werde mich einmischen. Und ich schwöre dir, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass diese Frau dich nie wieder auch nur eines Blickes würdigt."

Ich starre ihn an. „Du würdest ihr nicht wehtun. Das wagst du nicht."

Er lacht böse, aber seine Stimme klingt entschlossen und bitter als er antwortet: „Das muss ich auch nicht. Ich bin ein Legiliment. Ich kann sie dich Dinge tun sehen lassen, die du dir nicht einmal vorstellen kannst. Todesser verfügen da über einen ganz eigenen Erfahrungsschatz. Du hast mich schließlich oft genug beschuldigt, ihre Reihen nie wirklich verlassen zu haben."

Er lässt die Anklage im Raum stehen. Mir fällt nichts ein, das ich entgegnen könnte. Er sagt die Wahrheit, sie ist ungeschminkt und hässlich, aber dafür nicht weniger zutreffend. Mit einer nachlässigen Bewegung tritt er von mir weg und greift sich seinen Umhang, den ich beim Eintreten achtlos über einen Stuhl geworfen habe.

„Weißt du, Black", sagt er wie beiläufig, und seine Stimme ist Merlin sei dank wieder kalt und unpersönlich, „es war immer ein zweischneidiges Schwert, dir damit zu drohen, Lupin auffliegen zu lassen. Er ist nämlich tatsächlich ein wertvolles Mitglied des Ordens. Aber du warst ja so freundlich, mir ein anderes, _besseres_ Druckmittel in die Hände zu spielen."

Ein sarkastisches Lächeln, und als er fast schon aus der Tür ist, dreht er mit einer typischen, wie abgezirkelt wirkenden Bewegung noch einmal um. Sein Gesicht wirkt seltsam, es sieht _normal_ aus, als trüge er keine Maske, und seine Stimme klingt müde. „Du bist gewarnt, Black. Halte dich aus meinem Leben heraus. Erspare Miss Springtime Bilder, die ein so wunderbarer Mensch wie sie niemals sehen sollte. Denke einmal an jemand anderen als nur an dich selbst."

Er nimmt nicht den Kamin, als er geht, sondern die Haustür. Sie fällt hinter ihm ins Schloss, und die dunkle Stille von Grimmauldplatz 12 schluckt das Geräusch meiner Schritte, als ich langsam die Treppe zur Bibliothek hochsteige. Ich trete an Fenster hinaus und beobachte die dunkel gewandete Gestalt, die die Straße entlang geht, bis sie schließlich von der Londoner Nacht aufgesogen wird. Und ich bete, dass er die Reihen der Todesser wirklich für immer hinter sich gelassen hat.

TBC


	19. Der Mann hinter meinem Gesicht

_Guten Abend! _

_Eigentlich sollte ich an meinem non-fanfiction-Projekt arbeiten. Aber es fällt mir schwer, mich darauf zu konzentrieren. Immerhin, acht Kapitel sind soweit fertig, fast die Hälfte._

_Bei FE springt mich die Inspiration derzeit an, und wenn das folgende Kapitel nun doch nicht so heiter wird, wie ich gedacht hatte, dann liegt es an den vielen Gedanken, die ich – einigen Reviews sei dank – noch unterbringen musste. Daraus resultiert erschreckender Tiefgang. Ich hoffe, Ihr mögt es trotzdem._

_Ich bedanke mich bei allen Reviewern; es ist wirklich schön, ein Feedback zu bekommen. Danke schön! Ich bemühe mich, jedes Review zu beantworten, aber manchmal rutscht mir auch eines durch. Sorry._

_Musicus: KISS „Hard Times"_

* * *

**Der Mann _hinter_ meinem Gesicht**

„Je ne sais pas", sagt sie und dreht sich wieder zum Fenster. Ihre blonden Haare leuchten sanft gegen das bleischwere Grau an, dass draußen den Himmel bedeckt, aber dennoch strahlend ist im Vergleich zu meiner Stimmung. Ich sehe ihre Silhouette, den eleganten Bogen ihres Halses, die schmalen Schultern und den sanften Schwung ihrer Hüfte unterhalb der schlanken Taille. Sie ist der Stoff, aus dem Männerträume sind, und normalerweise stimmt mich der Anblick einer so schönen Frau froh und erfüllt mich mit Ehrfurcht vor der Schöpfung, aber heute bin ich unempfindlich für ihre klare Schönheit. Empfindlich kommt von „Empfinden", und das meine ist stumpf und wie betäubt.

Mit einem plötzlichen Schwung dreht sich Fleur um, ihre grauen Augen sprühen Funken der Entrüstung.  
„Isch weiß nischt, wie man sich in eine so gräßlische Lage bringen kann, Sirius. Du und Remus Lupin, mit eure tausend Lügen, und dann lässt du ssu, dass auch noch diese entsetzlische Slytherin seine Finger in die Spiel hat."

„Genau", stimme ich ihr zu, „es ist allein Snapes Schuld."

„Oh lala, das abe isch nischt gesagt!" entgegnet sie mit Vehemenz. „Du ättest es nischt so weit kommen lassen dürfen. Merlin, warum bist du nischt einfach erein geplatzt, als er sie geküßt hat?"

„Weil ihr alle mich vermutlich gehext hättet! Was glaubst du, wie Bill und Charlie reagieren, wenn sie mit ‚mir' am Tisch sitzen und plötzlich taucht ein zweiter Sirius auf?" frage ich verzweifelt.

„Hast du nischt eben gesagt, dass er sie erst geküßt hat, als wir schon fort warön?" fragt sie und ihr Blick demaskiert mich.

„Nein…ja…also ja, ich wusste einfach nicht, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn da plötzlich zwei mal Sirius steht, und jeder behauptet, er sei der Echte. Was würdest du tun, Fleur?" Ich versuche meinen besten Hundeblick. Ich brauche Besänftigung, Trost. Dringend.

„Isch würde Eusch alle beide inauswerfen", verkündet Fleur kalt und bar jeden Mitleids. „Und wenn May klug ist, wird sie genau das tun."

Ich stütze den Kopf in die Hände.  
„Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Wenn ich May sage, dass sie nicht mich, sondern dieses Ekel geküsst hat, schmeißt sie mich achtkantig raus, aber wenn ich es nicht tue und einfach weitermache… Ich kann das nicht – nicht bei ihr. Ich müsste immer daran denken, dass sie ihn zuerst geküsst hat. Und er könnte es jederzeit wieder tun."

„Aber das würde er nischt tun. Du sagst, er sagt, du sollst ihn in Rühe lassen. Nach diese Sache mit die Journal isch kann ihn verstehen, auch wenn er das nischt machen dürfte, was er gemacht hat. Also warum lasst du ihn nischt einfach in Rühe, und entscheidest ohne an ihn ssu denken, was du ihr sagen willst?"

Ich seufze. Für Fleur ist es einfach. Sie hat nicht diesen fauchenden, Galle spuckenden Snivellus vor Augen. Ich weiß jetzt, wie sehr er mich hasst. Ich kann ihn auch nicht ausstehen, um es mal diplomatisch zu formulieren. Momentan würde ich ihn gar zu gerne einfach nur erwürgen, ganz egal, wie Dumbledore darüber denkt und ob es dem Orden schadet.

„Was meinst du", frage ich Fleur, „ist er ein Todesser? Immer noch? Du bist unvoreingenommen…"

„Mon dieu, Sirius!" explodiert Fleur. „Wo-er soll isch das wissen? Kenne isch ihn sseit zwanzig Jahren oder du? Dumbledore glaubt an ihn. Bill sagt, wir müssen Dumbledore vertrauen. Jetzt wir drehen uns sseit zwei Stunden in diese Kreis. Isch abe dir gesagt, du sollst ihr sagen die Wahr-eit, und dann leben mit die Consequences, die Folgen. Du fragst, ob isch diese Wahr-eit wissen wollen würde, wenn isch sie wäre. Natürlisch nischt, wer will schon so eine Unge-euerlischkeit erfahren. Dann fragst du, ob ssie es merken wird, wenn du nichts sagst, und ich sage dir, vielleischt sie merkt es nischt, wahrscheinlisch sogar, denn ihr kennt Eusch noch nischt besonders gut, aber du wirst es immer wissen."

Sie hat den Punkt. Ich werde es nicht nur immer wissen, ich werde immer und immer lügen müssen.  
Am ersten Jahrestag – „_Weißt du noch, Sirius, als du für Sandy die Tanz-Drachen_ _gezaubert hast? Und dann - unser erster Kuss."  
„Oh ja, May, ich erinnere mich gut."_  
Und wie ich mich erinnern werde. Und Snivs Visage wird vor mir auftauchen, sich in mein Gesicht verwandeln und dann May küssen.  
Bei ihrer Familie – „_Mutter, stell' dir vor, er hat Drachen für Sandy aus seinem Zauberstab beschworen, und dann hat er mich geküsst_."  
Bei unserer Hochzeit – aufhören!!!

Wäre sie nicht May, würde sie mir nicht so viel bedeuten,… ich würde mich durchlavrieren. Es wäre ja nur für ein paar Monate, solange es Spaß macht, und es wäre mir eigentlich auch nicht so wichtig. Doch sie ist, wer sie ist. Ihre Augen machen etwas mit meinem Herzen, wenn sie mich ansieht; es fühlt sich an, als würde ein Schwarm kleiner bunter Vögel in meiner Brust herumflattern, als stünde ich inmitten eines tropischen Sonnenaufgangs, mit Meer, Wellen, Sand auf den nackten Füßen und ihrer zarten Hand in meiner, und dieser Morgen verspricht nie zu enden.

Wußte er es, als er sich entschieden hat, mein Herz zu brechen? Snapes Worte klingen in meinen Ohren:

„_Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du einmal zu etwas wie Gefühlen fähig sein würdest, Black. Du hattest es ja immer sehr leicht, Ersatz zu finden. Jetzt siehst du beinah' betroffen aus. Sag mir, wie leicht ist die bezaubernde Miss Springtime zu ersetzen?"_

„_Sie kennt dich so wenig, sie würde den Unterschied niemals bemerken. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde ihr die bittere Enttäuschung erspart bleiben, die du mit Sicherheit eines Tages darstellen wirst, wenn du sie über hast."_

Nein, er hatte keine Ahnung. Doch es ist ein Zischen, das mich mittlerweile in meine dunkelsten Albträume verfolgt. Da gibt es Dementoren, die über May herfallen, und in ihren Augen spiegelt sich zuerst ein Bild von mir, wie ich eines ihrer Pferde mit einem Fluch töte, und dann nur noch Abscheu und Entsetzen.

Das Bild, das Snape von mir hat, ist nicht sehr schmeichelhaft. Bill hat mir gestern Nacht sehr eindringlich erklärt, dass wahrscheinlich nicht einmal der gute Moony mir mehr Sorgfalt mit einer Frau zutraut. Dies war ein Schock, aber es gab mir zu denken. Die Frage, ob Snape seine Drohung wahr machen würde, auch wenn ich zukünftig nie wieder eine Phiole mit Polyjuice anrühre, wollte Bill lieber nicht beantworten.  
„_Das hat er dir angedroht, Sirius? Dass er ihr Horrorszenen in den Kopf pflanzt?" _Bill schüttelt den Kopf._ „Ich weiß nicht, Sirius. Der Einsatz von Legilimantik unterliegt strengen Gesetzen. Bisher war Snape immer noch peinlich darauf bedacht, dass ihm keiner an den Karren fahren kann."_

Bill hat Recht – bisher. Aber was, wenn er Voldemort treu ergeben ist?_  
„Merlin, wenn das so ist, wird er andere Wege beschreiten, um uns alle zu vernichten, Sirius.  
Dann musst du dir um Liebesgeschichten keine Gedanken mehr machen."_

‚Um Liebesgeschichten keine Gedanken mehr machen' – pah, ich denke an nichts anderes mehr.

Bisher konnte man sich auf Snape verlassen - er mag grausam sein, rachsüchtig und gemein, aber er hat stets das getan, was er angekündigt hat, mit eiserner Konsequenz. Ob der Umkehrschluß zulässig ist? Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Doch ich will das Risiko nicht eingehen.

„Ich werde Snape töten", sage ich finster.

Fleurs helles Lachen reißt mich unsanft aus meinem düsteren Brüten.  
„Du fantasierst, Sirius. Wir brauchen ihn. Und du ast kein Rescht dazu. Wie oft abt ihr einander schon an dem Kopf geworfen, dass ihr eusch umbringt gegenseitig? Wie oft abt ihr schon die Stäbe gekreuzt? Letztlisch at er dir verletzt, aber er atte Grund, über disch sehr geärgert zu sein. Isch sage es dir jetzt ein letztes Mal: Entscheide, was du tun willst ohne ihn ssu beachten. Oder willst du Severus Snape über dein Leben bestimmen lassen?"

**oooOOOooo**

Eine halbe Stunde später hocke ich alleine in meiner Küche. Bill hat Fleur abgeholt, einen begehrlichen Blick in den Topf mit dem Ratatouille geworfen, dass sie für mich gekocht hat, und mich mit einem „Das wird schon wieder-Schulterklopfen" meinem Elend überlassen.

Ich zermartere mir das Hirn: Was soll ich nur tun?

May alles beichten? Wenn sie mich dann rauswirft (und das wird sie, wenn sie vernünftig ist) – bei dem Gedanken wird mir schlecht.

Ihr nichts sagen und einfach den _von ihm_ bereiteten Weg weiter gehen? Bequem, aber schäbig. Mörderisch für meine Selbstachtung und ein echter Gefühlskiller.

Und kann ich sie vor Snape schützen, falls er doch… Nur, wenn ich mich für immer von ihr fernhalte. Dann würde er sie vielleicht einfach vergessen. Schließlich ist sie für ihn nur eine bedeutungslose Muggel.

Meine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis, so wie um die Feuerwhiskyflasche auf dem Tisch. Sie ist verschlossen. Noch. Mittlerweile ist es früher Abend, und wenn ich so tun will, als ob ich das gestern gewesen wäre, der May geküsst hat, dann sollte ich sie jetzt vielleicht anrufen. Dann könnte ich ihre Stimme hören, und vielleicht würde sie mich einladen, und vielleicht…vielleicht wüsste ich, sobald sie vor mir steht, was ich tun soll. Und wenn nicht? Wenn ich es nichts weiß? Wenn ich wie ein Idiot herum stottere und alles kaputt mache?

Argh! Ich bin am Ende.

„Smoke on the water", tönt es durch die Küche. „A fire in the sky."  
Ich habe das Radio doch gar nicht...  
„Smoke on the water", röhrt Ian Gillan eindringlich und unbeirrt, bis ihn die berühmten Gitarrenakkorde ablösen.

In meinem gemarterten Kopf macht es ‚klick' und ich stürze zu meinem Handy, das in der Lederjacke steckt. Es ist Mays Nummer, die auf dem Display blinkt. Mit zitternden Fingern presse ich den Knopf.

„Heysan Siriüs!" tönt es fröhlich. Selma. Selma, die von mir wissen will, wie man einer Eule den Brief vom Fuß nimmt, wenn diese auf dem Schrank sitzt und sich weigert, herunter zu kommen. Auf meine Frage hin, warum sie das nicht Charlie frage, erklärt sie mir, ob ich eine Ahnung hätte, wie teuer ‚International Roaming' sei. Ich hatte bisher nicht einmal eine Ahnung, dass es so etwas gibt. Unter ‚International Rooming' könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass man(n) sich ein Hotelzimmer mit einer ausländischen Schönheit teilt, aber Muggeltechnikbegriffe sagen mir nichts, es sei denn, sie stammen aus dem Motorsport.

„Ist den schlimm, wann die Eule noch zwei Stunden oben sitzen?" fragt Selma.

„Nein. Wieso glaubst du, dass sie in zwei Stunden herunter kommt?" will ich wissen.

Sie lacht. „Weil, du hast verabredet mit May um acht, jetzt ist sechs, und wann du kommst, ich lasse dir nicht weg zu die Restaurant bevor du nicht hast diese Vögel aus meine Küche entfernt und mich Charlies Brief gegeben. Meinst du, sie kommt für eine Köttbullar?"

Ich weiß nicht, ob man unwillige Eulen mit schwedischen Fleischklösschen vom Kühlschrank locken kann, aber ich weiß, dass Selmaschätzchen gerade einen liebeskranken und sehr verzweifelten Zauberer aus seinem dunklen Loch gelockt hat.

May erwartet mich. Heute Abend noch. Mein Magen dreht sich um und versucht auf direktem Weg aus meinem Körper zu entweichen. Das Geräusch, dass er dabei macht, ist ziemlich peinlich.

„Geht dir nicht gut, Sirius?" fragt Selma teilnahmsvoll.

„Nicht besonders", antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß.

Und dann sagt sie etwas Wundervolles. „Willst du kommen für eine Kräutertee? Helft dich mit die Bauch, habe ich gebracht von Sverige, und selber die Gras gesammelt an den Fjord. Bist du wieder prima vielleicht danach."

Oh ja. Das ist genau das, was ich brauche. Selma-Kräuter, die mich wieder ‚prima' machen, und es ist mir egal, ob sie das ‚Gras' im Mondlicht an den Schären der Ostsee gesammelt hat oder mittwochs morgens im Industriegebiet. Schlagartig ist mir klar geworden: Ich habe die ganze Zeit mit der falschen Blondine gesprochen. Mit der, die May nicht in- aus auswendig kennt. Selma wird wissen, wie May reagieren würde…

Ich verspreche, gleich zu apparieren und sprinte ins Badezimmer. Mein Spiegelbild spiegelt leider mein Inneres gar zu deutlich. Eine heiße Dusche, eine sorgfältige Rasur und leider auch fünfundzwanzig Minuten später stehe ich auf Springtime Farm und klopfe gegen das Küchenfester.

Selma lacht und winkt, und ihre Zeichensprache deute ich als Aufforderung, zur Terrassentür zu kommen.

Schon vom Wohnzimmer aus sehe ich den missmutigen Waldkauz, der auf dem blauen Kühlschrank in einer Ecke herumlungert und mich mit tagesmüdem gelbem Blick argwöhnisch beäugt.

„Hey Siriüs", strahlt Selma mich an und umarmt mich, als ich zur Küchentür hinein trete. „Setz dir." Sie schiebt mir einen Stuhl unter den Hintern und stellt eine Tasse dampfenden und sehr merkwürdig riechenden grünlichgelben Tees vor mich hin. Ich nehme demütig alles, solange es kein Polyjuice ist.

Selma lässt sich auf den Platz mir gegenüber gleiten und mustert mich. „Siehst du aus wie Sorgen, nicht wie Magenschmerzen."

Ich kann nicht antworten. Als sie sagt „Will du mich erzählen alles?" bricht der Damm. Ziemlich durcheinander und mit Tränen, die mir nicht mal peinlich sind garniert, sprudele ich die Geschichte der Folgen des Vielsaftexperiments hervor. Selmas gutgelaunte Miene wird dunkler und besorgter, und als ich schließlich bei dem vermaledeiten Kuss anlange, entfährt ihr ein Schreckenslaut und ihre blauen Augen weiten sich vor Entsetzen.

Als ich fertig bin, sagt sie eine ganze Weile lang gar nichts.

„Ich weiß nicht weiter", murmele ich düster. „May wird mich rausschmeissen und niemals wieder sehen wollen."

„Ja, das sollte ich wirklich tun", höre ich ihre Stimme hinter mir, der Klang überzieht meinen Körper mit einer Gänsehaut. Entsetzt fahre ich herum.

Das steht sie, ein bisschen blass, mit großen Augen, zusammengepressten Lippen und auf ihrer Wange glitzert es feucht.

„May".

Ich ringe um meine Fassung.

„Bei Merlin, wie lange stehst du schon da?"

„Sseit ich mir so erschreckt habe bei die falsche Kuss", flüstert Selma.

„Es ist eigentlich nicht meine Art, heimlich zu lauschen", entschuldigt May sich. „Tut mir leid." Ihre Stimme zittert nur ein ganz kleines bisschen.

„Du bist wirklich nicht diejenige, die sich hier zu rechtfertigen hat", sage ich und stehe auf, um zu ihr zu gehen. Sie steht ganz still, statisch wie eine Statue, und sie wirkt fast zerbrechlich. Das Bedürfnis, sie in den Arm zu nehmen, ist übermächtig, doch sie hebt abwehrend die Hände, als sie meine Absicht erkennt.

„Oh nein, Sirius. Du bist doch Sirius? Oder bist Du dieser andere, der sich in Dich verwandelt hat?"

„Nein, ich bin Sirius. Wirklich, ich…" Ich zucke die Achseln. Was soll ich auch sagen?

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr Zauberer so leben könnt", sagt sie und schlingt die Arme um ihren Körper, wie um sich selbst Halt zu geben. „Wie wollt ihr jemals wissen, ob die Menschen, mit denen ihr zu tun habt, gerade die echten sind oder die falschen?"

„Vielsafttrank ist schwierig zu brauen", erkläre ich etwas hilflos. „Er ist verboten und deshalb sehr teuer. Wir müssen nicht ständig damit rechnen, dass jemand…ich meine… Merlin, May es tut mir so unendlich leid."

Sie sieht mich lange an. „Das glaube ich dir sogar."

Sie tut ein paar Schritte in die Küche, wobei sie einen Bogen macht um mich herum, und lässt am Spülbecken kaltes Wasser in ein Glas laufen. Das Glas läuft über, das Wasser rinnt über ihre Hände, aber sie scheint es nicht zu bemerken. Schließlich steht Selma auf und dreht den Hahn zu. Sie reicht May ein Handtuch und umarmt sie. Dann bugsiert sie sie zum Küchentisch und drückt sie auf einen Stuhl.

Ich stehe in der Tür und fühle mich wie der letzte Idiot.

Selma streicht May eine rote Locke aus der Stirn, und ich gäbe alles dafür, es an ihrer statt tun zu dürfen. Mein Herz wird gleich platzen vor Traurigkeit, denn dass ich May verliere, noch bevor es richtig begonnen hat, scheint offensichtlich.

„Also", sagt sie plötzlich, und ihre Stimme klingt spröde, „wer ist der Andere? Der, der mich wirklich geküsst hat?"

„Was?" rufen Selma und ich unisono aus. Mein Inneres wird plötzlich eiskalt. Was, wenn sie sich in den Mann _hinter_ meinem Gesicht verliebt hat? Den Drachen-Choreografen? Oh Merlin, das _kann_ mir das Leben einfach nicht auch noch antun.

„Was?" imitiert sie uns. „Habe ich kein Recht, das zu erfahren? Du hast ihn doch gesehen, Selma. Immerhin hat Sirius sich sein Gesicht geborgt, um mit dir auszugehen." Sie funkelt Selma an, die völlig verstört aussieht. „Und, wenn wir schon dabei sind, warum eigentlich? Ich meine, dein eigenes Gesicht hätte mir durchaus gereicht, Sirius. Du kannst dich nicht ernsthaft darüber beschweren."

„Doch" sage ich. „Ich meine, doch, du hast jedes Recht es zu erfahren." Ich hole sehr, sehr tief Luft. „Sein Name ist Severus Snape. Er ist Lehrer für Zaubertrankkunde an einer Schule für Zauberer. Wir sind früher gemeinsam auf diese Schule gegangen."

„Seid ihr Freunde? Ich meine, habt ihr das abgesprochen, war es eine Wette? Hat Remus auch damit zu tun?" Ihre Stimme kiekst, sie kämpft sichtlich um ihre Beherrschung.

„Oh, May – bitte. Nein, nein, nein. Es war niemals abgesprochen und keine Wette. Und Remus ist… er ist wirklich im Ausland. Aber das ist ein anderes Thema. Snape ist alles andere als ein Freund."

„Aber er hat dir sein Gesicht geliehen?"

„Nein! Er … wusste es gar nicht. Das war meine Idee. Meine wirklich blöde, dämliche, bescheuerte Idee." Ich gehe zur Spüle und nehme mir das Glas, das May achtlos darin hat stehen lassen. Nach einem Schluck geht es besser. Mein Hals ist trocken wie ein Wüstenbrunnen.

„Das hast du für mich gemacht, Siriüs, nicht wahr?" fragt Selma und streichelt immer noch über Mays Haar.

Ich ringe mir ein schmales Lächeln ab. „Ich wollte, dass du Spaß hast. Du bist ein tolles Mädchen, Selma. Aber ich kann mich mit meinem Gesicht in der Zauberergesellschaft nicht blicken lassen, Du weißt ja, warum. Ich wollte mir auch eigentlich Charlies Gesicht ausleihen."

„Was ein Glück, das du das nicht gemacht hast!" ruft sie aus.

„Moment mal", schaltet sich May ein, „Selma, du hast gewusst, warum er nicht mit seinem eigenen Gesicht herumlaufen will?"

„Äh", sagt Selma und wird knallrot.

„Natürlich", sage ich. „Ich habe die Weasleys gebeten, dass sie es ihr erklären. Es ist nicht sehr…schmeichelhaft, aber es ist so, dass…na ja, ich werde von dem magischen Äquivalent der Polizei gesucht." Mays Gesichtszüge entgleisen. „Aber ich bin unschuldig", schiebe ich sofort hinterher, und mir ist bewusst, wie wenig überzeugend es klingt.

„Genau", bestätigt Selma aus voller Brust, als wäre sie persönlich die letzten dreizehn Jahre bei mir gewesen und hätte mich überwacht.

May wirft ihr einen sehr schrägen Blick zu, und Selma murmelt: „Also, ich glaube Sirius. Er ist ein guter Mann, er hat eine goldene Herz und er mag dir und Sandy wirklich ssehr."

„Okay", seufzt May, und schüttelt gleichzeitig ihren roten Schopf. „Laßt mich einfach mal zusammenfassen: Du, Sirius, bist kein Kinderpsychologe, sondern ein Zauberer, der von der Zaubererpolizei gesucht wird. Wegen notorischer Lügerei?" fragt sie bitter.

„Wegen Mordes", sage ich finster.

„Mord?" Ihre Augen weiten sich. „Das glaube ich nicht."

„Es stimmt auch nicht", sage ich.

„Gut, kein Mord. Aber du wusstest, dass dein… Mitzauberer sich hier als du ausgeben würde?" Ihre blauen Augen durchbohren mich.

„Ja", antworte ich. Ich wusste es ja wirklich, auch wenn ich es nicht verhindern konnte. Es spielt mittlerweile ohnehin keine Rolle mehr.

„Warum hast du denn das nicht verhindert?" fragt sie, und jetzt schimmern kleine glänzende Diamanten an ihren Wimpern. „War es dir denn egal, was er mit mir macht?"

„Was? Nein, natürlich war es mir nicht egal!" _Merlin, lass mich bitte die richtigen Worte finden_, flehe ich und finde mich plötzlich auf den Knien vor ihrem Stuhl wieder und mir ihrer zarten Hand in meiner. „Hör mir zu, May. Er… er hat gedroht, dir oder Selma etwas anzutun, wenn ich nicht tue, was er sagt. Ich musste…etwas für ihn wieder zurecht biegen, etwas, dass ich verbockt hatte. Er hatte…Vorkehrungen getroffen, damit ich wirklich dorthin gehe und das regle, was zu regeln war. Ich konnte dort nicht weg. Dass er hier auftauchte war aber nicht geplant. Selma, Charlie hat einen Zettel mit eurer Anschrift in meinem Haus verloren und Severus hat ihn gefunden. Zusammen mit ein paar Bemerkungen von Charlie hat er sich zusammen gereimt, dass ich… dass eine von euch beiden mir sehr viel bedeutet. Versteh mich nicht falsch, Selma, ich mag dich sehr, aber…"

„Sirius, jetzt du redest aber eine Ünsinn. Ich weißt, dass du mir magst wie _Vänner_, wie gute Freunde", bringt Selma Ordnung in mein Gestammel.

Dankbar japse ich nach Luft. Mays Hand liegt immer noch in der meinen.  
„Jedenfalls hat er eine Chance gesehen, sich an mir zu rächen", nehme ich den Faden wieder auf. "Er hatte viel Ärger durch meinen Auftritt im ‚Golden Phoenix' und es gibt eine Menge alter Rechnungen zwischen uns. Denn Rest weißt du ja schon."

Ich betrachte angelegentlich die blauen Fliesen, auf denen ich hocke. Ich würde gerne in Mays Gesicht schauen, aber mir, dem tollen Gryffindor, fehlt der Mut. Lieber würde ich mich mit Bellatrix duellieren.

May zieht ihre Hand zurück. „Warum hast du nicht eingegriffen, als du gesehen hast, dass er mich küssen würde. Warum nicht, Sirius?"

Ich weiß, ich muss sie jetzt ansehen, und ich weiß, ich habe keine wirkliche Antwort.

„Wolltest du mich einfach so ‚übernehmen', ohne es mir zu sagen?" Ihre Augen sind sehr blau, als ich wage, hinein zu sehen, und sie sind so dunkel, wie blau nur werden kann.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht", gebe ich mir selbst den Todesstoß, doch ich kann einfach nicht mehr lügen. „Aber ich glaube, das hätte ich nicht gebracht."

Sie nickt nur.

„Ich wollte dir niemals wehtun, das musst du mir glauben, May. Ich habe euch ja beobachtet, ich stand vor dem Fenster." Ich zeige auf die Terrassentür. „Aber da war Sandy, und ich konnte doch nicht herein platzen. Wie hätte man ihr das erklären sollen? Als ich gemerkt habe, dass er dich küssen wird…das war eine derart unbeschreibliche Situation. Was hättest du gedacht oder getan, wenn plötzlich zwei Sirius Blacks in deinem Wohnzimmer gestanden hätten? Außerdem - er stand so nah bei dir, May, und Severus ist so schnell mit dem Zauberstab. Ich hatte solche Panik, er könnte dir doch noch wehtun."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er mir schaden würde", sagt sie abrupt.

Das eisige Gefühl von vorhin ist schlagartig wieder da.

„Sag das nicht", erwidere ich sofort. „Du kennst ihn nicht. Snape ist gefährlich. Er…" Soll ich ihr wirklich sagen, womit er gedroht hat? Kann ich sie dieser permanenten Angst aussetzen?

„Er ist wirklich, wirklich ein sehr gefährlicher Mann. Bitte glaube mir."

Sie schüttelt langsam ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, Sirius. Der Mann, der mit deinem Gesicht den Nachmittag und den Abend mit mir verbracht hat, war ein sehr charmanter, humorvoller, aufmerksamer und fantasievoller Mensch. Wie er mit Sandy umgegangen ist… Er hat nicht ein einziges Mal versucht, mich anzufassen, aber an dem Abend hat er… oder habt ihr…ich weiß nicht genau…mein Herz berührt." Sie zuckt hilflos die Schultern.

Völlig erstarrt sehe ich zu ihr auf. Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein! Ich bin völlig fassungslos.

„Nein", höre ich mich sagen, und es klingt tonlos und nach etwas Schepperndem, Zerbrochenem.

„Heiliger Thor!" entfährt es Selma, die nun neben mir kniet und mich in ihre Arme zieht.  
Es wird still und dunkel um uns, und die Kälte kriecht langsam über den Fußboden herauf in meine Beine. Es fühlt sich an wie Askaban. Ich könnte jetzt aufstehen und gehen, aber ich wüsste nicht, wozu und wohin. Mein Kopf ist schwer wie Blei und nur Mays leises Weinen durchbricht ab und an das Schweigen.

**oooOOOooo**

Draußen hupt es zweimal kräftig und dann geht die Klingel. Selmas warme Hände verlassen meine Schultern und es wird sehr, sehr hell im Raum, als sie den Lichtschalter drückt. Ich höre ihre leichten Schritte und dann ihre mühsam zur Normalität gezwungene Stimme, als sie Sandy in Empfang nimmt, die den Abend bis eben bei einer neuen Freundin verbracht hat. Die Kleine hört sich müde an und quengelt nach ihrer Mutter.

May wischt sich hastig mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht und ich versuche mühsam, auf die Füße zu kommen.

Sandy erscheint in der Tür, sieht mich und quietscht vor Begeisterung.

„Sirius!" Sie fliegt in meine Arme, ihre Mutter scheint vergessen. „Toll, toll, toll. Machst du mir Tanzdrachen?" fragt sie mit großen runden Augen.

Ich kann meine Gesichtszüge einen Moment lang nicht kontrollieren, und Sandy scheint sofort zu spüren, das etwas nicht stimmt. „Was ist los? Bist du böse auf mich?"

Ich widerspreche schnell: „Nein, Herzchen, warum sollte denn böse sein auf dich? Aber es ist nicht jeden Tag Drachentanz. Die Drachen haben heute ihren Ruhetag. Sie müssen schlafen."

„Okay", akzeptiert sie mit leichtem Schmollen. „Zauberst Du mir etwas anderes?"

„Äh, Sandy ich weiß nicht, ob…"

„Dann bring mich wenigstens ins Bett und lies mir etwas vor. Das hat Remus auch immer gemacht." Argh, jetzt erinnert sie ihre Muter an das letzte Mal, dass ein Zauberer sie belogen hat. „Bitte", fleht sie mit großen Kinderaugen.

Ich zögere. „Geh' schon", sagt May leise. „Wir sprechen hinterher."

Sandy jauchzt und greift meine Hand, um mich die Treppe hoch zu ziehen. „Musst du nichts mehr essen?" frage ich und denke darüber nach, ob es ein gutes Zeichen ist, dass unbeschadet aller Ereignisse May mir mit Sandy immer noch vertraut.

„Nö, aber Zähne putzen. Ich habe eine ‚Prinzessin Lillifee'-Zahnbürste, willst du die sehen?"

Mir bleibt wenig anderes übrig, also sehe ich mir eine rosa Zahnbürste (und rosa Handtücher, Waschlappen, ein Kosmetiktäschchen und sogar einen rosa Frotteebademantel) an, alle mit einer dünnen blonden Prinzessin mit Krönchen bestickt. Ich bin kein Kinderpsychologe, aber pädagogisch wertvoll ist was anderes.

Die nächste halbe Stunde erfahre ich etwas über einen _‚satanarchäolügenialkohöllischen Wunschpunsch'_ (ich bin mir sicher, nicht einmal Snape könnte den Namen dieses Trankes beim ersten Versuch richtig aussprechen) und lasse statt Drachen ein paar hellblaue (nicht rosa!) Hippogreife über Sandys Bettdecke kreisen. Sie gelingen so gut, dass einer sogar eine unappetitliche Hinterlassenschaft auf ihrer Bettdecke fallen lässt, und als ich mit einem der rosa Lillifee-Waschlappen ins Kinderzimmer zurückkomme, um das Malheur zu beseitigen, ist Sandy, der ohnehin beinahe schon die Augen zugefallen sind, eingeschlafen, und der letzte Hippogreif kuschelt sich – bereits flackernd – neben sie auf ihr Kopfkissen.

Leise schließe ich Sandys Tür, trage den Waschlappen ins Bad zurück und steige mit bangem Herzen die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort erwarten mich May und Selma. Selma ist blass um die Nase, und Mays verweintes Gesicht zu betrachten, tut mir in der Seele weh. Zu meinem großen Erstaunen trägt May einen weiten, hellgrünen Mantel, und ihre Miene drückt grimmige Entschlossenheit aus.

„Was hast du vor?" frage ich, aber ich hege eine Ahnung, die mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt.

„Bring mich zu diesem Severus Snape", fordert sie.

„Du machst Witze", entgegne ich.

„Sehe ich aus, als würde ich scherzen?" fragt sie barsch zurück.

„Auf keinen Fall", entgegne ich.

Sie sieht mich lange an, aber diesmal halte ich ihrem Blick stand. Ich werde sie niemals, unter keinen Umständen, Snape zum Fraß vorwerfen.

„Gut, wie du willst", sagt sie und lässt den Mantel von den Schultern gleiten. „Dann geh' jetzt bitte." Sie muss nicht zur Tür zeigen. „Du kennst ja den Weg."

Ich nicke wortlos. Das war's dann wohl. Auf halbem Weg klingen mir auf einmal Fleurs Worte in den Ohren: _„Oder willst du Severus Snape über dein Leben bestimmen lassen?"_

Nein, verdammt noch mal!!!

Ich drehe mich um.

„Was willst du von ihm, May? Ich kann dir versichern, dass er mit dir nur spielen würde, wie eine Katze mit einer Maus. Du bist bezaubernd und wunderschön, aber er ist ein Mann ohne Gefühle. Er ist sehr, sehr gefährlich."

Zu meiner grenzenlosen Verwunderung lächelt sie. Sofort hellt sich der Raum auf. „Du magst Recht haben, Sirius. Aber ich will diesen Mann sehen – ohne, dass er dein Gesicht als Maske trägt. Ich will wissen, wen ich gestern _wirklich_ geküsst habe."

* * *

TBC

_Tja, das wird eine Aussprache, auf die ich richtig gespannt bin. Ob Sirius wohl einwilligt, die Frau, die er liebt, in die Höhle des Löwen – oder eher der Schlange – zu bringen?  
__Und was wird Severus sagen, wenn schon wieder eine ungebetene Besucherin vor seiner Tür steht?  
__Wird der Tränkemeister sich jetzt den legendären Ruf eines Schwerenöters erwerben?_

_Und ist May wirklich das wehrlose Kaninchen, und Snape die Schlange?  
Oder haben die Männer da etwa die Rechnung ohne die geheimen Zauberkräfte gemacht, die jeder Frau inne wohnen, ob Hexe oder Muggel?_

_Tja, Fragen über Fragen…Antworten demnächst auf dieser Webseite._


	20. Der zweite Kuss

**Frühlingserwachen **

**Fanfiction von Slytherene **

Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Co. courtesy of J.K.Rowling.

**oooOOOooo **

_Guten Morgen, meine lieben Sirius-Fangirls! Da isser wieder, der süße Serienhund – nein, nicht Lassie, auch nicht Beethoven, und diesmal auch nicht Strolch, sondern Padfood und seine Humanus-Gestalt. Die Geschichte geht nach mehr als einem halben Jahr Pause weiter, und diesmal werde ich sie am Stück zu Ende schreiben – oder es zumindest versuchen. Ich hoffe, ein paar von Euch sind noch dabei. Und da es so lange her ist, bekommt Ihr von mir eine kurze Inhaltsangabe:_

* * *

**Was bisher geschah:**

Bei der Tierärztin Harriet James lernt Sirius, allerdings in seiner Animagusgestalt als Padfood, die bezaubernde Reiterhofbesitzerin May Springtime kennen. Sirius verguckt sich in die hübsche Rothaarige. Scheinbar gibt es jedoch keine Möglichkeit für ein Wiedersehen, denn May will nach einer kurzen Affäre mit Remus, der ihr übel mitgespielt hat, keinem Mann mehr vertrauen. Doch ihre kleine Tochter Sandy, die das Opfer eines Kindesmissbrauchs war, benötigt magische Hilfe. Es gelingt Sirius, das Mädchen zu heilen und den Kinderschänder hinter Gitter zu bringen. Allerdings muss er dafür die Identität eines (natürlich erfundenen) Kinderpsychologen annehmen. May ahnt nichts davon, dass Sirius ein Zauberer ist, wohl aber ihr schwedisches Aupair-Mädchen Selma. Durch eine merkwürdige Verkettung verschiedener Ereignisse macht Sirius mit ihr die Amüsiermeile des nächtlichen Zaubererlondon unsicher. Da er dies aber natürlich nicht als Sirius Black tun kann, borgt er sich mittels Vielsafttranks Gestalt und Gesicht des finsteren Tränkemeisters Severus Snape. Ausgerechnet Narcissa Malfoy, die ein seltsames Geheimnis mit Snape verbindet, muss an diesem Abend im selben Nachtclub wie der falsche Severus Snape auftauchen, und wirft sich dem vermeintlichen Freund an den Hals. Leider tut sie das in Anwesenheit der rasenden Reporterin Rita Skeeter, was für den echten Snape einen mehr als peinlichen Artikel im „Tagespropheten" zur Folge hat.

Doch unser allseits beliebter Seriengriesgram wäre nicht wer er ist, wenn er sich nicht rächen würde: Er zahlt es Sirius mit gleicher Münze heim, indem er sich nun seinerseits in Sirius vervielsaftet und May den Hof macht. Tatsächlich kann Sirius nur tatenlos zusehen, als Snape May leidenschaftlich küsst.

Natürlich kommt der Schwindel heraus, und May, zutiefst verletzt und verwirrt, verlangt von Sirius, sie zu Snape zu bringen, damit sie Klarheit über ihre Gefühle erlangen kann…

* * *

**Uff! Liest sich wie ein Skript für eine Ausgabe der „Gartenlaube". ;-)) HCM wäre stolz auf mich!**

**Viel Vergnügen bei der Fortsetzung!**

* * *

_Musicus  
_

_Wie könnte es anders sein? – der Shoop Shoop Song von Cher_

„_If you wanna kn__ow,_

_if he loves you so,_

_it's in his kiss-_

_that's where it is!"_

**oooOOOooo**

**20. Der zweite Kuss**

Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass Albus Dumbledore besonders begeistert war, als mein Kopf in seinem Kamin auftauchte, und ich ihn bat, sein Büro für ‚private Zwecke' nutzen zu dürfen. Nachdem ich ihn jedoch darüber informiert hatte, dass gestern Nachmittag nicht nur ein Zauberer mittels Polyjuice in die Haut eines anderen geschlüpft war, entwickelte er schnell Verständnis für die Besonderheit der Situation.

Während Fleur May erklärt hatte, wie man durch einen Kamin floot, bedankte ich mich bei Molly dafür, den Kamin der Weasleys benutzen zu dürfen. Wenn man bedachte, dass ich immer noch gesucht wurde, und zudem Arthur im Ministerium arbeitete, war das nicht völlig ohne Risiko. Aber ich wollte mit May nicht nach Hogsmeade apparieren. Das Schulgelände wurde zwar nicht mehr von Dementoren bewacht, aber der Gedanke, mit May unter Harrys Umhang über die Wiesen zu laufen, und dann durch die Gänge, auf denen um diese Zeit noch Schüler unterwegs waren, zu schleichen, um dann vor Snapes Kerkertür zu stehen, war mir ein Gräuel.

Die Alternative, im Büro des Direktors auf Chintz-Sesseln zu sitzen, bei einer Tasse Tee Pfefferminzkekse mit Schokolade zu essen und auf Snape zu warten, ist in Anbetracht dessen, was May plant und wie es in mir aussieht, zwar keine schöne – aber es ist wenigstens eine.

Albus hat May begrüßt, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit und zudem alltäglich, dass Muggel in sein Büro kommen, um sich mit seinen Angestellten zu treffen.

May bewahrt angesichts der für sie völlig fremden Welt mit sprechenden Portraits, arithmantischen Magiemessinstrumenten und der in einen violetten Umhang gehüllten, beeindruckenden Gestalt des Direktors eine bewundernswerte Haltung. Sie lobt den Tee und besonders die Kekse, erkundigt sich interessiert nach dem Lehrplan und bewundert Fawkes rotes Gefieder.

Es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis Snape, der noch Unterricht in der Siebten gehabt hat, an die Tür klopft.

„Sie wollten mich dringend sprechen, Direktor?" schnarrt er, wie eine Riesenfledermaus in der halbgeöffneten Tür verweilend.

„Severus, wie schön, dich zu sehen", entgegnet Dumbledore und zwinkert freundlich. „Hattest du heute Freude an deinem Abschlusskurs Zaubertränke? Sehr talentiert, dieses Jahr alle, ja... Um genau zu sein, eigentlich war nicht ich es, der dich zu sprechen wünscht. Aber komm doch herein. Du hast Gäste."

Snape zieht in der für ihn typischen Art und Weise eine Augenbraue hoch und nun öffnet er die Tür ganz – und erstarrt. Seine Augen fixieren May, die wie eine Königin in ihrem Stuhl thront und nun erst langsam aufsteht. Mich hat er noch gar nicht wahrgenommen.

„Dann werde ich euch mal alleine lassen", sagt Albus in harmlos klingendem Plauderton und verlässt sein Büro. Die Tür fällt lautlos hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Snape steht immer noch wie vom Donner gerührt. Wie von einer Banshee gebannt starrt er May an, die langsam auf ihn zu gleitet. Sie scheint zu schweben, und wüsste ich nicht genau, dass sie eine Muggel ist, ich könnte sie für einen unirdisch schönen Dementor halten. Der Zauber hält auch noch, als sie plötzlich vor Snape steht, die Hand erhebt und ihm mit der geballten Faust hart ins Gesicht schlägt. Erst das dumpfe Geräusch bricht den Bann.

Mit einer überaus geschmeidigen Bewegung zieht er seinen Stab und richtet ihn auf mich. Ich habe nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er meine Anwesenheit registriert hat. Mit der anderen Hand hält er sie am Handgelenk fest.

„Miss Springtime", sagt er mit samtweicher Stimme. „Den ersten Schlag habe ich sicher verdient, jeder weitere würde angesichts von Blacks Schuld den Rahmen sprengen."

Er lässt ihre Hand los, und sie steht für eine kleine Ewigkeit reglos, bevor sie ihr Handgelenk massiert, auf dem sich jetzt sein offenbar eiserner Griff flammend rot abzeichnet. Ich bin wütend, aber mit seiner Stabspitze auf mein Herz gerichtet, machtlos. Wieder einmal. Wann hat eigentlich seine Geistesgegenwart die berühmte Black'sche Gewandtheit zu übertreffen begonnen? Ich befürchte, dass Askaban und der Feuerwhisky ihren Teil dazu beigetragen haben. Verdammt, er ist ein Todesser, der in vorderster Front steht, und keiner von uns weiß, auf welcher Seite er am Tag der Entscheidung wirklich stehen wird.

„Wie konnten Sie mir das antun?" fragt May mit bebender Unterlippe, und sie meint sicher nicht ihr Handgelenk.

„Es ging nicht um Sie", antwortet er kalt, und sieht ihr in die Augen, mich aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtend. „Fragen Sie Ihren Freund Black danach."

„Sirius hat Ihnen einen Streich gespielt, der aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist. Das ist eine Sache zwischen Ihnen beiden. Was habe ich damit zu tun?"

Ich kann sehen, dass ihre Augen feucht werden. Sie hat sich übernommen an diesem Mann, so wie ich es voraus geahnt habe, und jetzt steht sie blass, schmal und getroffen vor ihm, selbst ihr Haar hat seine kupferne Flamme verloren, und er wird nicht zögern, sie emotional zu zerstören.

„Sie waren das ideale Mittel, um ans Ziel zu kommen." Kälter als ein Monolith, seine Worte treffen sie wie eine Schneide aus Stein.

Ich kann sehen, wie sich der Schmerz in ihren Augen spiegelt, die wie Fenster zu ihrer Seele sind. May hat keine Schutzmechanismen gegen Menschen, die ihr wehtun, sie verfügt weder über meine Aggressivität noch über Snapes Menschenverachtung und ätzenden Sarkasmus, und ihr Leid ist ungefiltert und ohne Grenzen, als sie sagt:

„Ich habe dir vertraut."

Ich sehe, wie er den Kopf schüttelt, doch etwas irritiert an dem Bild von dunkler, aufrechter Skrupellosigkeit, das er zum Besten gibt. Seine Hand zittert nicht, doch sie tut es fast. Seine Augen sind schwarze Höhlen, bodenlose Tunnel, doch nur fast. Etwas regt sich darin. Ich kann es spüren, es ist nicht sichtbar, doch es ist greifbar.

„Sie haben Black vertraut, und das ist ein Fehler." Seine Stimme ist kalt, aber ich merke, dass er sich um diese Kälte bemühen muss. Er hat es tausendmal geübt, und er ist dennoch so viel schlechter als sonst. Er ist nicht authentisch.

May weiß es. Der Himmel weiß, warum, aber sie weiß es, ich kann es in ihren Augen sehen, die sich weiten, groß, blau, dunkel, und dann ist es eine einzige Träne, die ihr den Sieg bringt.

„Ich hatte einige Vorsichtsmaßregeln hintan gestellt, weil ich ihn mochte. Aber ich habe ihn nicht geliebt, bevor du kamst."

Da steht er, der große Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, hoch aufgerichtet und finster, und ringt um Fassung. Für einen Fremden unsichtbar, doch wer ihn so kennt, wie ich…ihn so sehr hasst, wie ich es tue… Sein Atem geht flach und sein Puls flattert, auf seiner Stirn glitzern Schweißtropfen, die nicht vom Brauen stammen, und es ist das allererste Mal, dass ich eine andere Emotion als Wut in seinen Augen sehe. Es geschah so selten, dass ich Gefühle in seinem Blick wahrnehmen konnte, aber ich habe es nicht vergessen.

Mays Schmerz über _seinen_ Verrat und die Trauer darüber, _ihn_ zu verlieren, ihm nicht mehr – nie wieder – vertrauen zu können, trifft ihn seltsamerweise unvorbereitet und mit aller Macht. Er hätte es wissen können.

Sein unausgesprochener ‚_Silencio'_, der mir den Mund verschließt, ihn vor meinen Kommentaren schützt, ist ein Zeichen der Schwäche.

„Es tut mir leid", sagt er schließlich rau. Seine Stimme klingt nach jemandem, den ich nicht kenne, fremd und verletzt. „Dieser Nachmittag… mir sind Dinge aus dem Ruder gelaufen, ich hatte ganz andere Pläne, und dann warst du da und hast aus Dreck Gold gemacht, wie eine Alchemistin. Ich konnte dir nicht wehtun. Ich konnte aber auch nicht einfach die Maske abnehmen. Hätte ich nicht in Blacks Körper festgesteckt, ich hätte es getan."

„Das glaube ich Dir nicht. Du hast mich geküsst, obwohl du wusstest, dass ich dich für jemand anderen hielt." Ihre Stimme klingt sanft, aber kühl. „Der ganze Abend war eine Lüge."

Severus Snape senkt tatsächlich den Blick. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen.

„Am Anfang mag es so gewesen sein. Aber dann…" Er zuckt die Achseln. „Mein Kuss war keine Lüge."

Ich sehe sie vor ihm stehen, das Kinn trotzig vorgereckt. Sie fixiert sein blasses Gesicht. „Beweise es!"

Wie paralysiert starre ich sie an. Auch Snape sieht verdutzt aus. Doch May ist die personifizierte Entschlossenheit. Mit angehaltenem Atem sehe ich tatenlos zu, wie sie wartet, wie er schließlich einen Schritt auf sie zu macht, seine blassen Lippen auf ihren weichen Mund legt, und sie in eine Umarmungen zieht, die man nur als innig bezeichnen kann.

Seltsamerweise habe ich diesmal nicht das Gefühl, als würde mein Herz bersten. Natürlich nagt die böse Ratte Eifersucht, natürlich spüre ich dumpf den Widerhall des Schmerzes, der mich beim ersten Mann überwältigt hat, als Sniv May geküsst hat. Aber etwas ist anders. Sie ist jetzt nicht Opfer, zumindest kein Unwissendes. Das, was sie jetzt tut, entspringt ihrem freien Willen.

Als sie nach ein paar Augenblicken von ihm ablässt, lese ich Bedauern aus ihrem Blick und Verwirrung aus dem seinen. Dann lächelt Snape, und sein Lächeln ist so unmittelbar und offen, das es sein Gesicht völlig verwandelt.

„Wie schade, dass Ihr Verhalten unverzeihlich ist", sagte sie leise. „Ich hätte Sie mögen können."

„Ich kann mich nur bei Ihnen entschuldigen", sagt er formell, einen melancholischen Zug um seinen Mundwinkel. „Es wird nicht wieder geschehen."

„Das weiß ich", sagt sie sanft. „Bestellen Sie bitte Professor Dumbledore meine besten Grüße. Alles Gute, Severus."

Sie dreht sich um und sieht mich an, und ihr Ausdruck ist ruhig und gefasst. „Sirius? Bringst du mich nachhause?"

Ich nicke, nehme den Blumentopf mit dem Floopulver vom Kaminsims und werfe etwas davon ins Feuer. „Fuchsbau", sagt sie deutlich und tritt in die Flammen. Ich folge ihr unverzüglich. Als ich in die grünlichen Flammen trete, erhasche ich einen letzten Blick auf den Tränkemeister, der mit verschränkten Armen genau dort steht, wo May ihn zurückgelassen hat. Seine Miene ist unbewegt, dennoch ist offensichtlich, dass er begreift: Diesmal hat er verloren.

**oooOOOooo**

Wir stehen vor ihrem Haus auf Springtime Farm, und sie löst sich langsam aus meiner Umarmung. Freundlich, aber eilig hat sie sich im Fuchsbau von den Weasleys verabschiedet, nicht ohne zu erwähnen, dass sie alle jederzeit gerne willkommen sind. Als sie sich in meinen Arm begibt, damit ich sie zurück hierher apparieren kann, habe ich das Gefühl, eine Fremde im Arm zu halten. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass sie steif wäre, nein. May ist warm und sie hält sich an mir fest, doch in ihrem Haar hängt der Duft des Tränkemeisters, herb und rauchig, und meine feine Animagusnase ist nicht davon zu überzeugen, dies auszublenden.

Dennoch bin ich nur zögernd bereit, sie loszulassen, als würde das Ende der physischen Verbindung auch das Ende jeglicher Gemeinsamkeit zwischen uns bedeuten.

Ich tue, was ich immer getan habe – ich versuche es mit Black'schem Charme. Doch mein Lächeln gerät schief, befürchte ich.

„Werden wir uns wieder sehen?" Meine Stimme klingt genau so rau und fremd wie die von Snape wenige Minuten zuvor.

„Ich rufe dich an", erwidert sie, und ihre Augen sind dunkel vor Erschöpfung und ihr Blick traurig.

„Okay." Ich verziehe das Gesicht zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse. Das war's also. Ich werde tagelang um das Telefon herumstreifen, leiden wie ein Hund, nichts trinken können, um nicht gerade dann volltrunken zu sein, wenn sie doch anrufen sollte, und irgendwann werde ich resignieren und vergehen. Wäre ich ein Vampir, könnte ich jetzt einfach in den Sonnenaufgang reiten, und der süße, böse Schmerz würde verbrennen, zerstäuben.

In der Tür dreht sie sich noch einmal um. „Ich brauche etwas Zeit für mich, Sirius. Dieser Sturm muss sich erst einmal legen. Solche Ereignisse bedürfen einer gewissen Ruhe, um sie zu verarbeiten. Aber wenn ich soweit bin, dann werde ich dich anrufen. Versprochen."

Ein Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht, für einen Bruchteil eines Augenblicks nur entdecke ich ein Leuchten, ein Aufblitzen in ihren Augen.

Ich werde tagelang um das Telefon herumstreifen, leiden wie Hund, nichts trinken können, um nicht gerade dann volltrunken zu sein, wenn sie doch anrufen sollte, aber irgendwann wird sie anrufen, und dann werde ich, verdammt noch mal, ein sehr nervöser, aufgeregter, aber glücklicher Mann sein.

* * *

**_TBC _**


	21. Der Drachen

**Frühlingserwachen **

**Fanfiction von Slytherene **

Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Co. courtesy of J.K.Rowling.

**oooOOOooo **

_Guten Abend, meine lieben Sirius-Fangirls! __Das war ja ein unerhörtes Echo, als es mit dieser Geschichte weiterging! Ich war schon ein bisschen gerührt, dass Ihr alle noch dabei seid. Danke! Was wird das dann erst beim „Raben"?  
Aber Ihr wisst ja auch, dass ich grundsätzlich meine Stories beende (auch wenn es manchmal etwas dauert), wobei ich zugebe, dass es mir nicht immer leicht fällt. _

_Diesmal jedoch hatte ich wieder einen Heidenspaß beim Schreiben, und ich hoffe, Euch geht es beim Lesen genau so. Natürlich macht Sirius wieder was Blödes. Auf geht's zu einer geballten Portion Erotik (für Dich, Bine!) und einer Mega-King-Size-Portion von etwas… naja…Kitschigem?_

* * *

_Musicus:__  
Peter, Paul & Mary: __Puff, the Magic Dragon_

* * *

**21. Der Drachen**

Tagelang streife ich im Grimmauldplatz um das Telefon. Dieses kleine silberne Handy wird zum Groschengrab. Immer wieder rufe ich die Zeitansage an, denn ich will sicher sein, dass es funktioniert.

Ich lege das kleine Teufelsding morgens in die Küche, entferne mich nicht mehr als fünf Meter davon, und abends trage ich es mit mir in die Bibliothek, wo es auf dem runden schmiedeeisernen Tisch mit den Steinintarsien liegt und beharrlich schweigt.

Wie lange kann man denn nur brauchen, um ein paar Küsse der finsteren Fledermaus zu verarbeiten? Ich leide wie ein Hund, genau so, wie ich es vorausgesehen hatte. Ich kann nichts trinken, um nicht gerade dann volltrunken zu sein, wenn sie doch anrufen sollte.

Nachts nehme ich das Handy mit in mein Schlafzimmer, wo es eine einträchtige, aber sehr schweigsame Beziehung zu meinem neuen Muggelkundebuch eingegangen ist.

Ich weiß, ich könnte es einfach in der Tasche meiner Jeans tragen und sonst wohin damit gehen – zumindest, soweit mein Gesicht mir das „sonst wohin gehen" ermöglicht. Da ich jedoch ohnehin nirgendwo hingehen kann und in dieser finsteren Altbauvilla festsitze, kann ich es eben so gut rituell hin und her tragen. Außerdem traue ich den Strahlen des Senders nicht, der in dem winzigen Gehäuse nicht nachvollziehbare Dienste tut. Tonks hat mir ein paar Muggelzeitschriften mitgebracht, und in einer davon habe ich einen Artikel gefunden „Vorsicht! Wissenschaftler warnen: Handys machen impotent." Darin stand, dass die männliche Kraft in genau dem Maße abnehmen würde, in welchem Geschicklichkeit und Beweglichkeit des Daumens zunähmen. Gelegentlich erwische ich mich dabei, wie ich im Bett liege und meine Daumen hektisch vor meinem Gesicht hin und her bewege. Merlin sei Dank hat sich deren Geschwindigkeit noch nicht abnorm verlängert, was für meine Männlichkeit hoffen lässt.

(Wochen später wird Remus Sirius mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck erklären, dass man nicht alles glauben darf, was in der „Sun" steht, aber bis dahin ist es noch ein weiter Weg.)

Irgendwann – das weiß ich - wird May anrufen, und dann werde ich, verdammt noch mal, ein sehr nervöser, aufgeregter, aber glücklicher Mann sein.

Allein: Die Tage vergehen. Sie vergehen, ohne dass May anruft. Sie vergehen, ohne dass sich das kleine silbrige Etwas auch nur bewegt. Dabei weiß ich, dass es mit seinen Vibrationen sehr leidlich über den Tisch hüpfen kann. Also gut, es robbt mehr, als es hüpft. Wenn ich zwei hätte, könnte ich sie ein Rennen gegeneinander austragen lassen. Bestimmt ist das ein beliebter Zeitvertreib bei Muggelteenagern. Jeder hat zwei von den Dingern, eines, das gut vibriert, und eines, mit dem das erste angerufen wird. Nur schade, dass mich niemand anruft.

Tonks besucht mich. Sie war mit einem jungen Amerikaner aus dem Auroren-Austauschprogramm im Kino, und seitdem gibt es für sie kein anderes Thema als „Brad, Brad, Brad". Das erste ‚Brad' seufzend, das zweite ‚Brad' schmachtend, und das dritte klingt ziemlich nach Verzweiflung. Er hat seit dem Kinoabend nicht mehr angerufen. Bewusster cineastisch geprägter Zeitraum ist genau drei Tage her. Meine arme Kusine! Sie leidet wie ein Hund, und ich kann sie ja so gut verstehen.

Wir klagen einander unser Leid, sehen uns gemeinsam „Titanic" an und essen gesundheitsschädliche Mengen an Schokolade. Sie schläft ein mit dem Kopf an meiner Schulter, als der Dampfer untergeht.

Am zweiten Abend sehen wir uns „Vom Winde verweht" an, essen eine Menge Bitterschokolade (die andere ist alle), die Moonys Monatsbedarf an Theobromin (das, was in der Schokolade glücklich und süchtig macht) enthält, und Tonks schläft mit dem Kopf auf meinem Schoß ein, als Scarlett Rhett Butler nach Jahren wieder trifft.

Am dritten Abend sehe ich mir „Die hard" Teil eins und zwei hintereinander an, mit Bruce Willis im Unterhemd, mit einer halben Kiste Butterbier und einer Riesenportion Fish and Chips. Die Programmänderung (geplant war „Harry und Sally") ist bedingt dadurch, dass ich den Abend nicht mit Tonks verbringe, die endlich von „Brad, Brad, Brad" gehört hat, sondern mit Kingsley. Der schläft weder ein noch hat er seinen Kopf irgendwo in meiner Nähe, und das ist auch gut so.

Am nächsten Tag hocke ich – selbst schon ziemlich verzweifelt – mit einer aufgelösten Nymphadora in meiner Küche, die von Brad (wütend), Brad (rasend), Brad (tobsüchtig) versetzt wurde. Leider hält ihre Wut nach einem großen Glas Feuerwhisky und einer 400 g Schachtel Schokofröschen nicht sehr lange an, und er mutiert wieder zu Brad (seufzend), Brad (schmachtend), Brad (verzweifelt). Die Nacht wird sehr lang, denn „Brad, Brad, Brad" hat sehr viele Vorzüge, die es aufzuzählen und intensiv im Detail zu erläutern gilt, und es gibt ja auch tausend Gründe, die sein Fernbleiben entschuldigen könnten (plötzliche Arbeitsüberlastung, kranke Tante in Oklahoma, Winkelgasse nicht gefunden, um nur drei von etwa drei Duzend Beispielen zu nennen).

Am fünften Abend hat Tonks, Merlin sei Dank, Nachtdienst, ich glaube, ich hätte sie sonst verhext. Ich bin müde, habe eine Schokoladenvergiftung, die sich in einer schmerzhaften Verstopfung äußert, und die halbvolle Flasche Feuerwhisky stellt mich auf eine wirklich harte Probe. Ich gewinne, und die bernsteingelbe Flüssigkeit bleibt in der Flasche.

Ich leide wie…aber das ist ja bekannt. Auch, dass ich nichts trinken kann, um nicht betrunken zu sein, wenn May anruft.

Am nächsten Abend bin ich reif für das finale Desaster. Es lässt sich anfangs scheinbar harmlos an: Dora kommt vorbei, sie hat Butterbier und Kekse mitgebracht und eine DVD. Ihre Wahl ist auf „Stadt der Engel" gefallen. Mir ist mittlerweile völlig egal, welche Schnulze da läuft, Hauptsache, ich muss mir nicht mehr anhören, wie toll und unerreichbar „Brad, Brad, Brad" ist. Bevor Nicolas Cage sich vom Baugerüst stürzen kann, kuschelt Tonks sich bei mir an.

„Sirius?" Ihre Stimme hat diesen honigsüßen Klang, der mich auf Hab-Acht-Stellung gehen lässt. Sie will etwas von mir.

„Hm."

„Sirius, weißt du noch, wie ich früher für dich manchmal eine von den Schauspielerinnen imitiert habe, die du gerade mochtest?"

„Klar." Natürlich erinnere ich mich daran. Ich sehe Meg Ryan an, die gerade neben mir sitzt. Das ist der große Nachteil, wenn man mit einem Metamorphmagus Filme guckt – man ist stets mittendrin, statt nur dabei.

„Ich habe auch mal Angelina Jolie für dich gemacht, obwohl ich die fürchterlich blöd fand."

Oh, ja! _Daran_ erinnere ich mich sehr gut. Die Jolie war eine ziemlich heiße Nummer. Ist noch gar nicht so lange her.

Ich nicke. Worauf will sie denn hinaus?

„Wie war das für dich, wenn du dann mit mir geschlafen hast? Du wusstest ja immer, das ich es eigentlich war." Meg sieht mich mit ihrem Puppengesicht an.

Ich stelle das Kauen ein. „Kannst du die Wahrheit verkraften?"

Sie nickt betont tapfer, und ich bin versucht, sie anzulügen. Aber letztlich – was soll das?

„Natürlich wäre es aufregender gewesen, die echte Jolie zu verführen. Immerhin hat das etwas mit dem Jagdtrieb der primitiven Spezies Mann zu tun, der auch ich nun mal angehöre. Bei dir wusste ich ja immer, dass ich dich ins Bett kriege." Ich versuche ein echtes Sirius-Grinsen, und tatsächlich lächelt sie zurück. „Aber gut warst du natürlich trotzdem. Es war cool, Süße, aber das weißt du doch."

„Cool", wiederholt sie und dreht eine blonde Strähne um ihre schmalen Finger.

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Tonks? Spuck's aus, Herzchen."

Sie zaudert.

„Na komm, sag' dem alten Sirius, was dich quält."

Das hätte ich besser nicht gesagt, den schließlich rafft sie allen Mut zusammen und sagt: „Würdest du für mich das gleiche tun?"

Ich starre sie an. „Ich soll mich in Angelina Jolie verwandelt? Bist du zum anderen Ufer konvertiert?" Diesem „Brad, Brad, Brad" werde ich was erzählen!

„So'n Quatsch! Nein, ich dachte, vielleicht könntest du…dich in Brad verwandeln? Nur damit ich mal weiß, wie es so wäre…mit ihm." Ihre blauen Augen sehen mich hoffnungsvoll an.

Auf einmal muss ich lachen. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann es nicht bezwingen.

„Hör mal, Baby", sage ich zu ihr, als ich wieder Luft bekomme, „du weißt doch, dass das einzige, in das ich mich verwandeln kann, Padfoot ist. Ich kann dir aber gerne die Füße ablecken, wenn dich das tröstet."

Tonks hat nicht mit gelacht. Tatsächlich ist sie völlig ernst geblieben. Sie greift in ihre Handtasche, und holt eine kleine Phiole hervor. Mir schwant auf einmal Böses.

„Oh nein. Ist das etwa das, woran ich denke?"

Die farblose Substanz in dem Glas sieht unschuldig drein, aber wer wüsste besser als ich, dass sie's in sich hat?

Meine Kusine fischt aus einem Tütchen ein paar Haare. Sie sind blond, blond, blond.

„Bitte, Sirius."

„Nein!"

„Bitte!"

„Nein. Tonks, das kommt nicht in Frage."

„Warum? Weil du nicht mal für eine Stunde in Brads Haut schlüpfen kannst? Wie oft bin ich für dich in fremde Häute geschlüpft?"

„Du bist ein Metamorphmagus. Ich muss dafür dieses Giftzeugs trinken. Aber das ist nicht der Grund, Tonks. Selbst wenn ich wie Brad aussehen würde – ich will nicht mehr mit dir schlafen. Du weißt genau, warum."

„Ja, das weiß ich." Sie lächelt. „Und deswegen will ich es dir auch einfach machen. Sieh her." Sie fischt ein Photo aus ihrer Handtasche des Grauens. „Das hat mir George geschickt."

Das Bild zeigt die Weasleys beim Kaffeetrinken – in Springtime Farm. Selma steht plötzlich neben Charlie, sie nehmen sich bei den Händen und grinsen wie Schafe in die Kamera, und dann tauche ich im Bild auf – ich weiß genau, dass ich es nicht bin, sondern Severus mit meinem Gesicht, aber in seinem Schlepptau ist May. Tonks betrachtet sie für einen Moment, und dann fließen kupferne Flammen an Meg Ryans schmalem Gesicht hinab, ihre hellblauen Augen werden dunkel, die Nase etwas geschwungener, das Kinn runder, ihr Körper bekommt Mays weiche Rundungen… mein Mund wird sehr, sehr trocken. Wie ein Magnet zieht mich dieses weiche, schimmernde Haar an, ich berühre es, lasse eine Strähne durch meine Finger gleiten.

Sie schiebt mich sanft von sich weg. „Du kannst mich ganz bekommen, aber zuerst trinkst du." Sie lässt ein paar blonde Haare von Brad in den Polyjuice fallen. Er schäumt zischend auf, wird dunkelblau, und sie reicht mir die Phiole. Ich denke nicht lange nach.

Als die Schmerzen verebben, ist May über mir. Und sie ist so wunderschön. Die roten Locken fließen über ihre Schultern und die vollen Brüste, die sich bei jedem ihrer schnellen Atemzüge heben und senken, rauben mir den Verstand. Mit geschickten Fingern streift sie mir die Robe vom Körper, und während in meinem Kopf träge etwas wie eine Warnung widerhallt, wissen meine Hände und meine Lippen schon viel zu genau, was sie wollen.  
Haut, Wärme, Nähe, May, mehr Haut. Alles geht schnell, denn wir haben es sehr eilig, zueinander zu kommen. Mit einer Hand umfasse ich ihre Hüften, mit der anderen das Tischbein; der Boden unter mir ist kalt und schmutzig, aber ich kann mich jetzt nicht damit aufhalten. Ich habe ein sehr viel dringenderes Bedürfnis als das nach Küchenhygiene. Sie steigt über mich, öffnet ihre langen, weichen Schenkel, und lässt sich endlich auf mich sinken. Ich fühle eine feuchte, schlüpfrige Wärme, die mich umfängt, und es hat etwas Unschuldiges, Verspieltes an sich, solange, bis sie beginnt, sich auf mir zu bewegen. Oh Merlin, ich werde nicht lange durchhalten, ich werde explodieren wie eine vergessene Granate aus einem vergangenen Krieg, bei der plötzlich der Zünder aktiviert wurde. Und dabei wollte ich es doch beim ersten Mal zu etwas Besonderem machen...

Beim ersten Mal mit May.

Ich öffne die Augen, sehe sie an, wie sie über mir kauert, oder vielmehr thront, den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, die Lippen halb geöffnet.Sie bewegt sich schneller, kommt nach vorne, stützt sich mit den Händen auf meiner Brust ab, und ich kann sehen, sie ist soweit.  
Unsere Lippen treffen sich in einem heftigen Kuss, lustvoll, leidenschaftlich, das Kupfergold ihrer Haare fließt über meine Brust und mein Gesicht, und sie stöhnt an meinem Ohr. Dann beginnt sie zu zittern, sie verliert die Kontrolle, und plötzlich ist es nicht mehr Mays langes rotes Haar, das ihr weiches Gesicht umfließt, sondern Tonks dunkelblonder Strubbelkopf, der auf ihrem zierlichen Körper mit den kleinen, festen Brüsten sitzt.  
Während sie den Kopf nach hinten wirft und sich gegen mein Becken presst, und ich fühlen kann, wie ihre Muskeln kontrahieren, erschlafft meine Männlichkeit, als wäre ich plötzlich um Jahrzehnte gealtert.

Die Kälte des Bodens dringt eisig über die Haut in meine Glieder. Keuchend bricht Tonks auf mir zusammen, bleibt einen Moment liegen und lässt sich von ihren wirren Gefühlen sonst wohin tragen, während ich abwesend über ihren schmalen Rücken streichle. Nur weil ich mich wie ein Stück Dreck fühle, muss ich dies Gefühl Dora nicht auch zumuten.  
Ich halte sie noch eine Weile im Arm, und lausche ihrem sich langsam beruhigenden Atem.

„Das Badezimmer oben ist warm", sage ich leise, als es mir vertretbar erscheint.

Geschmeidig kommt sie auf die Füße. „Dann geh' ich zuerst duschen", erwidert sie lächelnd und strahlt mich – Brad – an.

„Das war echt geil. Aber du hast Recht, es ist nicht so, als wärest du der echte Brad. Ich weiß ja, dass du da nur drin steckst. Aber trotzdem - danke, Sirius." Sie beugt sich herunter, drückt mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund und verschwindet nach oben.

Ich komme mühsam zum Sitzen. Meine Beine und mein Hintern sind klamm, und ich friere plötzlich.  
Gleichzeitig brennen meine Wangen wie Feuer. Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Händen.  
Oh Merlin, was habe ich getan? Kann man respektloser mit sich selbst umgehen? Bin ich das Opfer einer Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände, oder habe ich es mir selbst zuzuschreiben, meine eigenen Gefühle derart mit Füßen getreten zu haben?

Warum, warum habe ich nicht ‚nein' gesagt?

Eine halbe Stunde später ist Tonks weg. Die Wirkung des Tranks ist abgeklungen, und ich bin wieder mein eigenes, schäbiges Selbst. Ich lasse den Feuerwhisky in meine Kehle laufen, ohne wirklich zu schlucken. Sollte May jetzt anrufen, wäre es egal, dass ich volltrunken bin – ich würde ihr ohnehin nicht unter die Augen treten können. Doch das kleine Telefon bleibt auch in dieser Nacht still.

**oooOOOooo**

Dafür rappelt es wie ein Weltmeister am nächsten Morgen, zu nachtschlafender Zeit, also gegen halb zehn.

Ich taste danach (die Augen zu öffnen ist nach dem Genuss einer halben Flasche Feuerwhisky planbar, aber nicht leicht umzusetzen), werfe das Muggelkundebuch vom Nachttisch, wässere es mit dem letzten halben Glas Whisky, damit der Teppich jetzt wenigstens auch so riecht wie ich, dann endlich erwische ich den silbrigen Satansbraten.

Ich drücke den Pin mit dem grünen Hörerchen drauf, grunze etwas, das entfernt nach „Hallo" klingt, und höre – nichts. Und dann:  
„_För Guds skull, han har en gris!"_

Selma! Selmas Stimme, und ihr merkwürdiges Kauderwelsch.

„Selma! Nicht auflegen!" brülle ich heiser, und versuche, irgendwie in die Vertikale zu kommen. Mein Kopf ist riesig, und mein Denken rotiert, was wohl daran liegt, dass sich das Zimmer mit enormer Penetranz und Geschwindigkeit um mich dreht.

„Siriüs?"

„Jaaa…" – oh Merlin, mein Kopf. „Selma?"

„Siriüs, geht dir gut?"

Wenn sie wüsste! Mir fällt gerade nicht nur ein, was ich gestern getrunken habe, sondern auch warum.

„Was macht ich, wenn ich hat eine riesige rosa Steifdrache in Haus, das steckt bald die Po in das Garten?"

Immerhin, Selma scheint auch getrunken zu haben.

„Wo hast du was Steifes?" Ich kann nicht denken. Mir ist schwindelig.

„Hat ich nichts Steifes, leider." Sie lacht.

Oh-oh, was habe ich gefragt? Was hat sie geantwortet? Zum Glück spricht sie weiter.

„Hat ich eine Steiftier – eine Stoffdrache. Kommt den von Charlie."

„Wie schön, dass er dir Geschenke macht." Vielleicht sollte ich May auch ein Stofftier schicken, einen schwarzen Hund vielleicht. Ich könnte mich verwandeln und von Severus mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegen lassen. Aber die alte Kellerassel würde mich vermutlich nach Malfoy Manor schicken anstatt nach Springtime Farm.

„Siriüs, die Drachen wachst."

„Was wachst er denn? Den Boden?" Ich muss lachen. Hat Charlie das Stofftier mit einem Putzzauber belegt, damit Selma mehr Zeit zum Schreiben kleiner, rosafarbener, mit roten Herzchen gespickter Briefchen hat? Ach, wie gerne hätte ich so einen Brief – von May.

„Hast du getrunken, Siriüs? _Herre, d__å__ blev jag rädd._ Die Drache wachst immer größer, und kann ich nicht machen, dass es aufhört."

Ich bin schlagartig nüchtern. Ich muss an Harry denken, und an diese Geschichte, die er mir von Hagrid und dem Norwegischen Stachelbuckel erzählt hat. Nun ist Charlie sicher nicht Hagrid, aber immerhin besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er wie alle diese Drachenfreaks ein bisschen durchgeknallt ist. Am Ende ist das gar kein Stofftierdrache, sondern ein irgendwie versteinerter, und jetzt wächst er in Mays Garten in ungeahnte Höhen, was zum einen die Lokalzeitung anlocken wird, und sobald er lebendig wird das halbe Ministerium.

Während ich versuche, irgendetwas zum Anziehen zu finden, das nicht nach Whisky oder ‚eine Woche kein Wäsche waschen' riecht, bemühe ich mich um Information.

„Wo ist der Drache, Selma?"

„Ist er in Küche, und auch schon in Wohnzimmeren ein bisschen."

„Wie sieht er aus? Kannst du ihn beschreiben?"

„Ja. Hat er rosa Fell und mit roter Herzen, und ein Schwanz mit silberne Zacken und lange weiße Zähne."

Ich zermartere mir das Hirn, aber mir fällt keine Drachenart ein, auf die diese Beschreibung passt.

„Und du hast sicher nichts geraucht?" Ich ziehe meinen Gürtel zu. Merlin, ich schaffe das Loch nicht mehr. Schokolade, Pralinen und Frauenfilme sind eindeutig kontraindiziert, wenn man über Dreißig ist.

Am anderen Ende klirrt es. „Was war das?" schreie ich.

„Das muss die Küchenfenster gewesen sein." Jetzt klingt ihre Stimme etwas besorgt.

„Wo bist du?"

„Weicht ich zurück in die Wohnzimmeren. Passt ich nicht mehr mit in die Küche. Siriüs, glaube ich, dass du müsst kommen hierher. Den sieht jetzt wirklich aus wie eine Problemen."

„Ich komme, Herzchen." Ich werde eine Strafe bekommen, wegen Alkohol beim Apparieren, wenn man mich erwischt, aber hey – was kümmert es mich? Mehr Sorgen macht mir, dass ich wirklich noch desorientiert bin – und unrasiert.

„Selma, geh' in den Garten oder zum Stall, wenn er lebendig wird, versuch dich zu verstecken. Die meisten Drachen greifen nicht an, es sei denn…"

„Siriüs, greift er sicher nicht mich an, aber vielleicht die Statik von Mays Haus!" unterbricht sie mich. „Nu komm snart! Beeil dich."

Zum Glück ahnt sie nicht, dass ich gerade verzweifelt in den Falten des Lakens nach meinem Zauberstab fahnde. Ich finde ihn endlich zwischen den Wollmäusen und Staubflocken unter dem Bett, neben ein paar Knochen, von denen ich gar nicht wissen will, wie sie hierher gekommen sind und vor allem von was für einem Tier sie stammen.

**oooOOOooo **

Ich laufe aus dem Haus, leidlich bekleidet, und sprinte zur U-Bahn-Station. In der Toilette muss ich dringend für kleine Sirii, stelle fest, dass es keine gute Idee war, die Schuhe zu vergessen, und disappariere mit einem Knall, der mir noch in den Ohren hallt, als ich auf dem Gras vor Mays Haus unsanft aufschlage.

Das Bild, welches sich mir bietet, ist ...nun… skurril beschreibt es wohl am zutreffendsten.

Das Küchenfenster ist geborsten. Auf dem Hof unter dem Rahmen liegen tausende feinster Scherben. Aus dem Fenster ragt ein langer, rosafarbener Drachenschwanz mit silbernen Zacken und roten Herzchen heraus, und zwar etwa sechs Meter lang. Der Rahmen selbst ist gefüllt von etwas gigantischem rosafarbenen aus Plüsch – dem Hintern des Monstrums. Ich renne um das Haus herum und treffe Selma auf der Terrasse. Sie weint mittlerweile, aber als sie mich sieht, wirft sie sich mir an den Hals.

„Siriüs! War ich nie so froh, zu sehen dich. Hat er gerade zertrümmert den Vitrine in Wohnzimmeren. _Jag ska skrik ut_, May wird mich so böse sein."

Ich betrete das Wohnzimmer und finde mich Aug in Aug mit einem gigantischen, freundlich grinsenden Plüschdrachen, an dem nichts schrecklich ist, wenn man von der schieren Größe einmal absieht. Circes Robensaum, was hat Charlie sich nur dabei gedacht?

Ich blicke mich noch einmal um und ziehe dann meinen Stab.

„_Reductio_!"

Es sieht aus, als würde man die Luft aus einem Aufblaskrokodil lassen. Der rosa Herzchendrache zieht den Hals ein, und der frei gewordene Raum gibt den Blick auf das Zerstörungswerk der Plüschkreatur preis:  
Die Glasvitrine mit den Jugendstilintarsien ist geborsten, die wunderschönen Kelche aus rotem, grünen und gelbem Bleikristall mit den Bronzestielen liegen zerbrochen auf dem arg ramponierten Parkett, in das sie das fette Kuscheltier gedrückt hatte.  
Während Charliott, das Schmunzelmonster sich in die Küche zurückzieht, betrachte ich stumm dem massiven Holztisch, der jetzt alle sechse von sich streckt und bestenfalls noch in einem japanischen Haushalt vor den Sitzkissen Verwendung finden könnte.

Ich höre Selma, ihre Schritte über der Schwelle und wie sie keuchend einatmet und dann die Luft anhält.

Ich folge dem zerstörerischen Knuddelsaurus Rosa Rex in die Küche. Dort hockt er, bräsig und dick, und nimmt immer noch die gesamte Länge des Raumes ein. Dabei grinst er mir freundlich zu. Das etwa einen halben Quadratmeter große Herz auf seiner Brust trägt den kunstvollen Schriftzug „für Selma". Sie wird hingerissen sein, wenn sie es nicht bereits bemerkt hat. Langsam folgt sie mir durch das Trümmerfeld. Zu Füßen des Monsters liegen zerbrochenes Geschirr, halbgekochte Kartoffeln und die unverzichtbaren Fleischbällchen.

Um den Hals trägt _"K. Rex"_ ein Seidenschleifchen, das man auch einem Elefanten umbinden könnte. In der Schleife steckt ein Pergament.

Ich wiederhole den Schrumpfungszauber und fluche den Liebesbrief herbei. Ich reiche ihn an Selma weiter, die ihn aufrollt, liest, "Charlie (seufzend), Charlie (sehnsüchtig), Charlie (lachend)" ruft, und dann eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischt und mir eine Stelle des Briefes zum Lesen hinhält.

„_Als ich diesen süßen Drachen sah, musste ich an Dich denken, meine elfengleiche Waldfee. Er ist so hübsch und zauberhaft wie Du, aber gleichzeitig ein Drachen und sehr verliebt (siehe das Herz auf der Brust – ich habe es für Dich besticken lassen). Ein verliebter Drachen – das soll Dich an mich erinnern. Denn ich bin ein sehr verliebter (glücklich verliebter!) Drachenforscher. Der Drache ist aus einem magisierbaren Plüsch, und ich habe ihn so verzaubert, dass Du die Größe ändern kannst. Dann kannst Du ihn immer bei Dir haben, in der Sprachschule oder wenn Du ausgehst (ein Anstandsdrachen, sozusagen, aber bitte denke jetzt nicht, dass ich Dir nicht vertrauen würde, denn das tue ich, weil Du so __ein wunderbares Mädchen__, eine wunderbare Frau bist). Um ihn zu verkleinern, musst Du ihn mit deinem Fön erhitzen; dabei klopfe ihm das Salz aus dem Fell, sonst wächst er, falls er mal unbeabsichtigt nass wird. Um ihn zu vergrößern musst Du ihn nur mit Salzwasser besprühen – das passiert ja sicher nicht unabsichtlich…"_

Ich habe genug gelesen. Genug, um zwei Dinge zu verstehen.  
Das erste ist, dass Charlie besser keine Liebesbriefe mehr schreibt, wenn er sich nicht lächerlich machen will.  
Das zweite ist, dass Selma offenbar unbeabsichtigt den Drachen mit Salzwasser eingesprüht hat – doch wie?

Ich sehe sie an, und dann fällt der Groschen. Sie hat erst den Drachen gesehen, und sie war offenbar von dem lächerlichen rosa Plüschvieh so gerührt, dass sie darauf geheult hat. Frauen! Aber wie konnte er davon derart wachsen?

Mein Gesicht scheint gar zu leicht zu lesen zu sein, denn Selma sagt jetzt achselzuckend: „Ich habe gekocht, als die Eule ihn brachte. Er war so süß, und ich musste ein bisschen weinen, dabei sprang er groß, und dann kommt er mit den Schwanz in das gesalzene Wasser von den Kartoffeln, und hat er sich so schnell voll gesaugt, und dann war sehr schnell sehr groß, und habe ich Dich angerufen." Sie sieht ziemlich unglücklich drein.  
„Hat Charlie gemeint so gut, und jetzt ist hier alles in Bruch. Ach, wie sagt ich das May? Nicht so schlimm in die Küche, aber die Gläser in den Vitrinen waren sehr alt und von ihre Großmutter noch. Kann man nicht bezahlen, und wenn, findet man nicht mehr gleiche Gläser."

„Komm her", sage ich leise und ziehe Selma in die Arme. Vorsichtig entwende ich ihr den Drachen, bevor sie wieder draufheult und das Elend erneut seinen Lauf nehmen kann. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir aufräumen helfe, und du uns etwas Leckeres machst? Ich bin echt ausgehungert."

Das bin ich tatsächlich, zumindest was gesunde, nahrhafte Lebensmittel angeht. Ich brauche ein vernünftiges Frühstück, denn ich werde noch eine Menge zaubern müssen heute.

„Guck mal", fordere ich sie auf. Ich richte meinen Stab auf den nächstliegenden Teller. „_Reparo!"_  
Die Scherben fügen sich zusammen.

Selma macht große Augen.

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre wie du – und wie Charlie", sagt sie leise.

„Charlie hat sicher nicht damit gerechnet, dass du gleich vor Rührung auf seinen Drachen rotzt", sagte ich und repariere den nächsten Teller. Ich setzte das unheilbergende Stofftier auf einem der Stühle ab. „Aber er sollte klug genug sein, einer Muggel keine aktiv magischen Gegenstände zu schenken. Merlin, das Vieh hätte euer Haus sprengen können."

Schweigend arbeiten wir Seite an Seite. Ich repariere das Geschirr, das nicht von dem Monstertier atomisiert wurde, und Selma kehrt das Übrige weg, bevor sie beginnt, Frühstück zu machen. Es ist seltsam still im Raum. Natürlich, normalerweise hört man Selma immer trällern hier in der Küche. Ich kann jedoch verstehen, dass ihr auf diesen Schreck nicht nach Singen ist.

Später vertilge ich Unmengen von Smörbröd und Kaffee auf der Terrasse und mache mich dann daran, die Vitrine und die edlen Gläser zu reparieren. Es ist viel schwieriger als die Küchenkeramik, und es dauert tatsächlich selbst mit Magie Stunden. Doch schließlich haben wir Küche und Wohnzimmer fast wieder in einen annehmbaren Zustand versetzt. Als letztes setze ich das Küchenfenster wieder zusammen. Ziemlich erschöpft lasse ich mich sehr unelegant auf das Sofa plumpsen.

„Uff!"

„Danke, Sirius. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich getan hätte." Selma wirkt immer noch schockiert.

„Keine Ursache, Herzchen. Hab' ich gerne gemacht. Wann kommen denn die beiden anderen Mädels nachhause?" erkundige ich mich.

„Sandy wird gebracht heute Nachmittag von der Schule, und May ist für ein paar Tage ans Meer gefahren. Muss sie nachdenken, sie sagt."

„Äh...okay." Jetzt wird mir auch klar, warum sie nicht angerufen hat. Und dass ich mich völlig unnötig mit Schokolade gemästet habe. Und dass ich mich ruhig jeden Abend hätte bis zum Exzess vollaufen lassen können, anstatt am Ende mit Tonks… ich will nicht daran denken.

Plötzlich sieht Selma mich an, als sähe sie mich zum allerersten Mal heute.

„Du siehst sehr schlecht aus, Siriüs."

„Danke für die Blumen!"

„Nein, meinte ich nicht so. Bist du schöner Mann, weißt du das auch. Aber du hast harte Zeit."

Sie reicht mir eine Tasse Tee. Vermutlich ist es der selbst in den Schären gesammelte, der mich „prima macht". Er schmeckt bitter nach Kräutern und süßlichherb nach dem dunklen Honig, den sie hinein gerührt hat.

„Ich vermisse sie so sehr." Die Worte stolpern aus mir heraus.

„Du kennst sie kaum."

„Ich kenne ihr Gesicht, als hätte ich jahrelang nichts anderes betrachtet. Jeder Muskel in ihrem feinen Mienenspiel ist mir vertraut. Ich weiß, wie ihre Augen leuchten, wenn sie lacht. Ich kenne ihre Lieblingsschuhmarke, ihre Schuhcreme. Ich kann ihren Gang aus dem Hunderter anderer heraus am Geräusch erkennen, und ihren Duft aus tausend anderen herausfiltern. Ihre Stimme bereitet mir eine Gänsehaut. Ich habe sie vom allerersten Augenblick an begehrt. Frag' mich nicht warum, aber ich weiß, dass es passen würde – zwischen uns. Und ich bin sicher, dass ich sie glücklich machen kann. Es gibt nichts, das ich mehr will auf dieser Welt."

Selma lächelt versonnen und nimmt dann einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. „Dann solltest du ihr das vielleicht sagen, nicht mich."

„Sie hat sich zurückgezogen, Selma. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie etwas Zeit braucht. Sie wäre nicht begeistert, wenn…"

„Sie kann dir immer noch wegschicken, Siriüs. Aber wenn du dich so sicher bist, solltest du ihr den sagen, oder meinst du nicht?"

Sie steht auf, verschwindet im Arbeitszimmer und kehrt mit einem Zettel zurück.  
„Das ist die Hotel. Wenn du hast geschlafen, geduscht und rasiert, und du hast gefindet deine Schuhe, vielleicht eine Spaziergang im Mondlicht helft ihr bei Nachdenken."

Ich sehe Selma an, und mein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelt vermutlich die Intelligenz eines Schafes.

„Du bist doch ein Frauenversteher, Siriüs", sagt sie geduldig, während ich nichts verstehe. „Alle Frauen möchten, dass ein Mann sich um sie anstrengt. Kann er mit eine rosa Zauberdrache" – sie weist auf das Plüschmonster in ihrem Arm, dass jetzt etwa die Größe eines Chihuahua hat – „oder mit einfach für sie da sein. Was glaubst du, denkt sie, wenn du dich eine Woche lang nicht melden?"

„Dass ich ihre Wünsche respektiere und ihr die Zeit gebe, die sie braucht?"

„Bullshit, Siriüs. Glaubt sie, dass du bist nicht ernsthaft interessiert." Sie funkelt mich an.

„Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass sie nicht meint, was sie sagt?" frage ich. „Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie anrufen würde!"

„Ja. Aber ich hat gesehen, wie sie ist tagelang um den Telefon geschlichen, und dann sie jeden Tag gleich in den Briefkasten geguckt hat, wann war der Postboten hier. Aber du hast nicht dich gemuckt, und deshalb, ich glaube, sie ist weggefahren. Um zu vergessen."

Langsam stelle ich die Tasse ab. Ich beuge mich so weit vor, wie es der inzwischen wieder hochbeinige Tisch zulässt und sehe Selma tief in die hellblauen Augen.

„Manchmal fällt es mir schwer zu glauben, dass du erst neunzehn Lenze zählst."

„Vielleicht es liegt daran, dass ich nicht lange Zeit hatte, ein Kind zu sein, Siriüs. Aber jetzt wird es für dich Zeit zu gehen, denke ich."

Sie steht auf, und ich deute das Zeichen richtig. Als sie mich zur Tür bringt, ist der Schatten verschwunden, der eben noch ihr Gesicht verdunkelt hat.

„Sag May liebe Grüße von Sandy und mich", sagt sie und lächelt. „Viel Glück, Siriüs."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Svensk med Selma_ – Schwedisch mit Selma:

(Oder: Sätze, die Ihr in Eurem Schwedenurlaub sicher niemals gebrauchen könnt.)

„_För Guds skull, han har en gris!"_ Um Himmelswillen, er hat ein Schwein!

„_Herre, d__å__ blev jag rädd."_ Himmelherrgott, das macht mich fertig!

„_Nu komm snart!"_ Jetzt komm schnell!

„Jag ska skrik ut." Ich könnte aufschreien.

Ich entschuldige mich bei allen Leuten, die richtig schwedisch können. Ich kann nur Küchenschwedisch.

* * *

Dank an meine tapfere Beta-Leserin TheVirginian, der man es nicht hoch genug anrechnen kann, denn sie kann mit Sirius nur sehr bedingt etwas anfangen. Aber die Rechtschreibfehler findet sie trotzdem! Falls noch welche übrig sind – mea culpa!

* * *

_Und jetzt? Review?_


	22. Der Strandspaziergang

**Frühlingserwachen **

**Fanfiction von Slytherene **

Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Co. courtesy of J.K.Rowling.

**oooOOOooo **

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben!  
Zwei Wochen hat's gedauert, aber hier ist es: Das 22. Kapitel „Frühlingserwachen"._

_War ein hartes Stück Arbeit, lang ist es auch, deswegen schlage ich vor, Ihr macht es Euch auf dem Sofa mit einer Tasse Tee und Euren Laptop bequem (Tee bitte auf dem Beistelltischchen deponieren), nehmt bei diesem Gruselschmuddelwetter eine Decke über die Knie und geht genüsslich in den Hund._

* * *

**Musicus**:

Eine Langspielplatte…mwahahaha…oder CD – Joe Cocker „Greatest Hits"

* * *

_**Für Textehexe!!!**_

* * *

**Der Strandspaziergang**

Middle-of-Somewhere ist ein kleines Nest in der Nähe von Brighton. Doch während der Ferienort selbst laut, voller Rummel und zum Teil sogar mondän daher kommt, zeigt Middle-of-Somewhere ein eher beschauliches Bild englischen Ferienstils.

Zwischen den gepflegten kleinen Häusern und Pensionen mit ihren mit Rhododendren geschmückten Vorgärten stiefeln dicke rotgetigerte Katzen über die Straße, so behäbig, als habe die industrielle Revolution und die Erfindung des Ottomotors nie stattgefunden.

Ich atme die würzige, salzige Luft und schlendere scheinbar ziellos in Richtung der kleinen Strandpromenade.

Selma hatte Recht. Ausgeschlafen, gebadet, rasiert und mit sauberen Kleidern, habe ich - jetzt zumindest noch - das Gefühl, das Flattern in meinem Bauch ignorieren zu können. Ich werde souverän sein und vor allem weder stottern noch rot werden, denn schließlich bin ich Sirius Black, und nicht der kleine graue Wolf , von dem heute morgen die frohe Kunde kam, dass er zumindest leidlich unversehrt ist und seinen Auftrag bisher erfüllen kann – was auch immer das bedeutet. Minerva hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mir sofort eine Eule zu schicken, als sie von Albus die gute Nachricht gehört hat.  
Moony, ach, armer Moony, ob du schon welche ‚deiner Spezies', wie es die alte Fledermaus immer so bösartig bezeichnet, getötet hast? Gegen jede deiner inneren Überzeugungen? Wirst du diesmal noch zerstörter an Körper und Seele zurückkehren, als du es ohnehin schon warst bei deinem Fortgang?  
Der Gedanke an Remus hat mich heute Morgen ziemlich erfolgreich von meinem egozentrischen Trip heruntergeholt, doch jetzt, hier in Middle-of-Somewhere, schiebe ich die Sorge um den Freund seufzend in den Hintergrund. Ich muss mein eigenes Leben so dringend in neue Bahnen lenken.

Doch wie es weitergeht liegt nicht allein in meiner Hand.

May. Ihr Name lässt die bunten Mistviecher in meinem Magen einen wilden Frühlingstanz aufführen. Die Brise weht den Duft nach Seetang und Muscheln zu mir hinüber, und ich betrete die Promenade, die oberhalb steiler Klippen hoch über dem graublauen Meer entlangführt. Die kleinen Restaurants, die sich eines an das andere reihen, haben noch geschlossen, die Stühle und Tische sind zum Teil noch mit einer feinen Schicht Flugrosts überzogen. Erst wenn Anfang Mai die ersten Feriengäste eintrudeln, wird hier das beschauliche Leben in ein geschäftiges Treiben übergehen. Nur ein kleiner Andenkenladen und ein Pub haben bereits die Türen einladend geöffnet.

Ich lasse „Danny's Pub" links liegen und betrachte die Auslagen des Souvenirshops: Neben den unvermeidlichen T-Shirts, Regenjacken und Sonnenbrillen, neben Lotionen mit Lichtschutzfaktor zehn (tierversuchsfrei) und bunten Eimersets für Kinder, kann man hier auch fair gehandelten Kaffee und Tee bekommen, sowie von nepalesischen Mönchen handgeschöpftes Papier.

Ein kleiner struppiggrauer Hund begrüßt mich schweifwedelnd, lässt sich kraulen und streckt sich unter meinen kosenden Fingern.

„Hallo! Na, Strolch scheint Sie ja zu mögen. Möchten Sie den ‚Tee des Tages' probieren?" fragt mich die hübsche Rothaarige hinter der Kasse. Ich nicke und lächle ihr zu, und betrachte das bunte Muster ihres blauen Saris, während sie Kräuter und Rohrzucker in eine Tasse löffelt und mit heißem Wasser aufgießt. Der Tee beginnt sofort, ein seltsam blumiges Aroma zu verströmen. Er erinnert mich an die Frühlingswiese vor Mays Haus. Ich ertappe mich dabei, laut aufzuseufzen.

„Haben Sie diesen Laden hier schon länger?" frage ich. „Das Sortiment ist...mhm, etwas unkonventionell."

„Das hoffe ich doch", lacht sie. „Ich bin letztes Jahr mit ein paar Freunden von London hierher gezogen."

Ich nicke verstehend. Ein paar Freaks aus der Hauptstadt, die hier neu anfangen.

„Und gefällt es Ihnen hier?" frage ich mehr aus Höflichkeit, denn aus Neugierde, und auch, weil sie so ein nettes Lächeln und einen so entzückenden Hund hat. So ein Mädchen würde ich Moony wünschen.

„Es ist sehr schön hier, selbst die Winter sind nicht so grau und kalt wie in London", erwidert sie.

Ich nehme einen Schluck von dem Tee, der so ähnlich schmeckt wie der von Selma in den Schären gesammelte, und stöbere noch ein bisschen zwischen den Büchern, Esoterika, größtenteils, aber auch jede Menge Literatur über das Segeln und ein paar Gedichtbände, russische Romantik – seltsame Zusammenstellung, denke ich.

Auf den Tee ist mir angenehm warm, und als ich grüßend den kleinen Laden verlasse, habe ich eine kleine Schachtel in der Tasche, in der ein paar wirklich hübsche Ohrringe aus filigran getriebenem Silber mit kleinen, sorgsam eingefassten Lapislazuli stecken, Handarbeit aus Tibet.  
Ein frischer Wind pfeift durch meine Haare – ich hätte doch ein Haarband mitnehmen sollen, ich werde ungefähr so strubbelig sein wie dieser kleine Hund aus dem Laden, wenn das hier so weiterpustet– und treibt voluminöse Wolken über den blassblauen Himmel, die Sonne ertrotzt sich eine Lücke hie und da, durch die er zu sehen ist.

Ich nehme den gewundenen Pfad über die Natursteintreppen hinunter zum Strand. Er ist menschenleer. Die Wellen schlagen hier nicht so heftig wie weiter vorne bei den Klippen ans Ufer, aber auch hier tragen sie grauweiße Gischtkronen, und mit jeder neuen Welle braust es in meinen Ohren. Wie winzig sind wir doch – selbst als Zauberer – angesichts dieser Naturgewalten. Ich könnte diese Wellen einfrieren und erstarren lassen, auf... vielleicht einer Länge von zwei Metern. Was ist das schon, bei einem schier endlosen Strand?

Ob May hier irgendwo entlang läuft? Ich weiß, dass sie nicht in ihrem Hotel ist, denn dort habe ich mich als erstes erkundigt. Ich sehe mich um. Über die Klippen nach Süden wird sie wohl nicht gelaufen sein, dann schon eher nordwärts, wo der Strand flach und sandig ist.

Ich ziehe die Schuhe aus und wage ein paar Schritte in das kalte Wasser, das sich beinahe beißend um meine Knöchel ringelt.

Hinter mir ist noch ein älteres Muggelpaar mit einem Hund die Treppe hinunter gestiegen. Die blonde Frau lacht und wirft einen orangeroten Gummiball für das Tier, und der Mann, dessen runde Brillengläser von der Gischt beschlagen, erinnert mich ein bisschen an einen älteren, im Dienst der Wissenschaft ergrauten Angelus Lupin. Er betrachtet die Frau und den Hund, sieht ihnen bei ihrem Spiel zu, und in seinen Augen liegen Wärme und Zuneigung.

Die drei sehen sehr zufrieden und glücklich aus, und fast beneide ich sie um diese Aura der Zusammengehörigkeit, die Dekaden eines gemeinsamen Lebens ihnen verliehen zu haben scheinen. Ich frage mich, ob May und ich in zwanzig Jahren ebenfalls so glücklich sein könnten.

Nun, solange ich hier stehe und diesem auf den Hund gekommenen Pärchen zusehe, wird es keine Entwicklung in dieser Sache geben. Ich atme tief durch, lecke mir das Salz von den Lippen und setze meine Suche fort. Der Strand, der zunächst breit und feinsandig ist, wird schmaler, mit einzelnen Felsen. Ich verstecke mich hinter einem und sehe mich um – keine Menschenseele weit und breit. Ich gebe der Versuchung nach, in den Hund zu gehen. Das Denken verebbt und gibt Gerüchen und Wind an meiner Nase Raum. Herrlich, hier Meile um Meile am Meer entlang zu rennen, der raumgreifende Rhythmus meiner Pfoten trommelt in meinem Kopf.

Und plötzlich ist er da, dieser eine Duft, auf den ich gewartet, nach dem ich gesucht und mich so sehr gesehnt habe. Pads gewinnt jetzt fast die Überhand – oder müsste es Überpfote heißen? – und strebt eilig dem Ziel seiner und meiner Sehnsucht entgegen. Öhrchen kraulen!

Doch was hilft es mir, wenn ich May finde, sie schweifwedelnd begrüße, und sie sich über Padfoots Anwesenheit freut? Am Ende hält sie noch Ausschau nach Moony! Und dass ich manchmal…wirklich tierisch bin, weiß sie ja auch noch nicht. Gewiß, sie würde mir meine Sehnsucht zweifellos abnehmen, aber sich vielleicht auch geringfügig überrumpelt vorkommen, zumal sie ohnehin hier nicht mit mir rechnet.

Andererseits – wenn es einen Sinn haben soll, muss sie eben alles wissen. Und nach dem Zauberer, dem vermeintlichen Massenmörder, dem Lügner, wird ein Hund wohl nicht der Rede wert sein.

Ein tiefes Bellen entringt sich meiner Kehle, es ist triumphierend und sehr laut. Die zierliche Gestalt ganz am Ende des Strandes, an deren grünem, weiten Mantel und roten Locken der Wind zerrt, kann es eigentlich nicht hören, dafür ist das Rauschen des Meeres zu dominant, trotzdem dreht sie sich jetzt um und sieht zu mir herüber.

Der Bann bricht, und mein schwarzer, torpedoförmiger Hundekörper fliegt zu ihr heran, meine Pfoten scheinen den Sand kaum noch zu berühren.

Der Weg ist weiter als vermutet, doch sie kommt näher, so nah, dass ich Details sehen kann und ihr Duft den des Meeres in den Hintergrund schiebt für mich. Sie riecht nach Leder, nach Frühlingsblumen – nach May!

Die so verführerisch duftenden Stiefel trägt sie in der Hand; sie hat ihre Jeans aufgekrempelt, und ihre Zehen hinterlassen feine Abdrücke im Sand.

Erstaunen steht ihr in das hübsche Gesicht geschrieben.

„Padfoot?" fragt sie unsicher, während ich begeistert wedelnd und bellend um sie herumtobe, und mich sehr zusammen reiße, um sie nicht anzuspringen und ihr hübsches Gesicht abzuschlecken. Mit Schwung werfe ich mich in den feuchten Sand zu ihren Füßen, während mein Schwanz immer noch frenetisch rotiert, und lasse die Zunge heraus hängen. Ich muss hecheln, denn sonst bekomme ich einfach keine Luft vor Aufregung.

Sie sieht sich irritiert um. Ich bemerke, dass sie zögert.

„Bist du auch wirklich Padfoot?" Sie tritt beinahe schüchtern noch einen Schritt näher. Merlin, ich habe nicht bedacht, dass sie mich auch für einen fremden, großen, schwarzen Hund halten könnte.

Doch dann siegt mein Welpencharme über ihre Bedenken, sie beugt sich herunter und tätschelt vorsichtig meinen Bauch.

Ich bin im Himmel!

Nein, sagen wir lieber: Pads ist im Himmel.

Ich werde erst dort sein, wenn sie das…oh, mmmhm….mit Sirius…mhmm, da, ja, genau…ein Stück tiefer…mmhm…mit Sirius macht.

Glücklich lecke ich ihr über die Hand.

Sie lacht und wischt die Hundespucke an meinem Fell ab.

„Also, du Streuner, wo hast du dein Herrchen gelassen?"

Ich liege starr. Warum nur überrascht mich diese Frage so? War doch völlig logisch, dass sie die stellt, hab' ich doch vorausgesehen.

Und will ja gerade nicht als Familienhund bei ihr anheuern, und genau das würde passieren, wenn ich jetzt nicht mein Coming-out gebe.

Ein kurzer Moment der Konzentration – Merlin, ich werde wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken liegen vor ihr – dann bin ich wieder…ich.

„Hier." Meine Stimme klingt noch etwas heiser vom vielen Gebell.

Ich komme auf die Füße und klopfe mir den Sand von der schwarzen Lederjacke.

„Hi", höre ich mich sagen, und ein schafsdümmliches Grinsen befällt meine Gesichtsnerven.

Ihre Augen sind in Erstaunen geweitet.

„Du?" fragt sie schließlich, und es kling wenig begeistert und hat den Effekt einer sehr kalten Meerwasserdusche.

Sie sieht sich um. Sucht sie Remus oder den Hund?

„Hi", sage ich noch mal. Morganas magische Mysterien, hatte ich mir nicht vorgenommen, nicht zu stottern oder anderweitig blöd zu sein?

Ich starte einen zweiten Anlauf.

„Also, genau genommen bin ich Padfoods Herrchen. Wobei Remus eine gewisse, wenn auch eingeschränkte, Befehlskompetenz hat."

„Wo ist der Hund?" fragt sie, immer noch mit verstörtem Blick. „Hast du ihn weggezaubert?"

„Ich…bin der Hund, May."

„Du bist…?" Ich kann sehen, wie sie begreift. Die Erkenntnis trifft sie deutlich härter, als ich es erwartet hätte.

„Ich weiß, das kommt jetzt vielleicht ungelegen", sprudele ich hervor. „Aber du musst mir glauben, dass es nicht meine Idee war, in den Hund zu gehen, als du damals bei Harriet zur Tür reingekommen bist." Genau genommen war es Remus' Anweisung, aber das behalte ich gerade besser für mich. „Harriet hat dir gesagt, ich sei Remus' Hund. Ich habe dich gesehen…na ja, hauptsächlich deine Stiefel, Dolce und Gabbana, und du benutzt dieselbe Lederpflegemarke wie ich, und du hattest halterlose Seidenstrümpfe, und dann hast du mich gekrault, und so süße Dinge zu mir gesagt…Du hast gesagt, ich sei schön und ein Schmuser und…"

„Ich habe das gesagt, weil ich dich für einen Hund hielt, Sirius!" unterbricht sie mich heftig.

„Das mag sein, aber ich habe nur ein Herz, und du hast mitten hinein getroffen."

„Ach ja?" Ihre Augen funkeln. „Und das ist dann auch der Grund dafür, dass du dich über eine Woche lang nicht rührst, ja?!"

„Nein." Merlin, ich spüre, wie meine Augen feucht werden. Jetzt bloß die Fassung bewahren.

„Der Grund dafür war, dass ich der Idiot bin, der dir Zeit geben wollte, so wie du es mir gesagt hast."

„Machst du _mir_ jetzt etwa Vorwürfe?" fragt sie zornig.

„Ja…nein…ich meine…" Toll, wir sind beim Stottern angekommen! Ich hole tief Luft. „Ich bin tagelang wie ein ausgehungerter Wolf um das Telefon geschlichen, ich habe hundertmal die Zeitansage angerufen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass es funktioniert. Ich habe das Ding morgens mit in die Küche getragen, abends in die Bibliothek, und nachts lag es auf meinem Nachttisch. Ich habe hin und her überlegt, ob du am Ende nicht doch…nicht doch…"

„Was?" Die Kühle ist aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden, stattdessen sieht sie jetzt wirklich…interessiert aus? Beteiligt?

„Dich für Severus entscheidest." Erst als die Worte über meine Lippen stolpern, merke ich, dass diese Angst schon die ganze Zeit in meiner Seele herum genagt hat.

Aber May schüttelt nur den Kopf. Da sie nichts sagt, rede ich weiter.

„Ich hab gelitten wie ein Hund. Ich habe mich nicht getraut, meine Sorgen in Feuerwhisky zu ertränken, weil ich nicht gerade dann volltrunken sein wollte, falls du doch anrufen solltest. Dann habe ich Abende lang mit meiner Kusine Filme gesehen und Tonnen von Süßigkeiten gegessen. Deinetwegen habe ich mindestens vier Kilo zugenommen und kann jeden Dialog zwischen Meg Ryan und Nicolas Cage auswendig. Und die Monologe von Bruce Willis."

Ich sehe sie an, und da, plötzlich, erscheint ein winziges Lächeln in ihren Augen. Es erreicht nicht ihren wunderbaren, weichen Mund, aber die kleinen Funken sind trotzdem unübersehbar.

Sie sagt schließlich: „Klingt, als hättest du eine harte Zeit gehabt."

„Das hatte ich, wahrlich", nicke ich, und beschließe, das Tonks-Desaster auf ewig zu verschweigen. Es reicht, wenn ich mich bis aufs Blut dafür schäme. „Ich musste ‚Titanic' sehen."

„Das ist natürlich bitter", erwidert sie trocken. „Wie geht es aus?"

„Sie geht unter."

„Das dachte ich mir", sagt sie.

„Du hast den Film noch nicht gesehen?" Ich bin ehrlich verblüfft.

„Nein. Denn _ich_ hatte ‚Harry und Sally',Pretty Woman" und 'Sense and Sensibility'."

„Oh. Ja, dann…klingt, als hättest du auch keine besonders tolle Zeit gehabt." Ich fingere nervös in meinem Haar herum. May beißt sich auf die Lippen.

Ich suche nach Worten. Egal welche, Hauptsache, dieses Schweigen endet.

Merlin sei Dank sind wir Engländer – ein Thema gibt es immer.

„Es ist ziemlich kühl, um barfuss zu laufen", sage ich und weise auf die Stiefel in ihrer Hand.

„Findest du?" fragt sie zurück.

„Na ja, okay, das ist Wildleder, die kannst du natürlich hier im feuchten Sand nicht anbehalten, sie bekämen einen Wasserrand, von dem Salzwasser besonders, ich meine nur…"

Es ist schon wieder soweit. Ich stammele wie ein vierzehnjähriger Pennäler. Nur dass es kein Mädchen gab, damals, als ich vierzehn war, das mich je zum Stammeln gebracht hätte.

Sie sieht mich an, ernst und interessiert, etwas so, wie man einen besonders seltenen Käfer betrachten würde, den man später aus dem Gedächtnis zeichnen muss. Und dann zwinkert sie ein ganz kleines bisschen, und ich fasse mir endlich ein Herz.

„Also ich meine, da wir doch beide auf solche romantischen Filme stehen, könnte wir uns ja vielleicht mal...ähem…gemeinsam einen ansehen?"

Ich versuche meinen besten Hundeblick.

May legt ihren hübschen Kopf schief. „Du bist nach Middle-of-Somewhere gekommen, um mich zu fragen, ob ich mit dir ins Kino gehe?"

„Ja...nein…ich meine, wäre das so schlimm?" Sie verzieht das Gesicht. Eilig setze ich hinzu: „Ich würde dir Popcorn und Cola kaufen, und nicht dazwischen reden, ich gähne nicht an den falschen Stellen, und ich jammere auch nicht, weil im Nebenkino gerade ein Bruce-Willis-Action-Reißer läuft und ich den eigentlich lieber sehen würde."

Sie lacht. Das wäre der richtige Moment für die Sonnenstrahlen, um eine Lücke in die Wolkendecke zu reißen, denke ich. Sie tun mir den Gefallen nicht, aber allein ihr Lächeln wischt die Schatten weg.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht mal mit dir ins Kino gehen würde, Sirius…es ist nur…"

„Was?" Mein Herz hämmert gegen meine Rippen.

„Ich denke, wenn du schon so einen weiten Weg auf dich genommen hast, um hierher zu kommen …"

„Ich bin appariert", sage ich mit wegwerfender Handbewegung.

„Lässt du mich ausreden?"

„Immer. Ich schwöre." Ich hebe drei Finger und meine es ernst.

„Also, nachdem du diesen objektiv weiten und für dich sehr kurzen Weg hierher ge… erschienen bist, würdest du mich vielleicht etwas anderes fragen, als ob ich mit dir ins Kino gehen will."

Ich verstehe nicht ganz. „Möchtest du lieber essen gehen? Das können wir auch. Italienisch, chinesisch, indisch, ganz egal. Was immer du magst."

„Ach, Sirius", seufzt sie mit gespielter Verzweiflung. „Dich mag ich. Du könntest mich doch mal fragen, ob ich dich nicht vielleicht …küssen möchte."

Da steht sie vor mir, den Blick ihrer dunkelblauen Augen zu mir gerichtet, die Hände auf dem Rücken, und endlich begreife ich, was für ein Idiot ich bin.

Vorsichtig schließe ich die Lücke zwischen uns und lege eine Hand an ihr Gesicht. Mit der anderen streiche ich ihr eine widerspenstige rote Strähne aus der Stirn, die hoffentlich gleich im Weg gewesen wäre.

Meine Hand zittert, und meine Stimme ist nur ein Flüstern. „Und würdest du mich vielleicht…küssen wollen?" frage ich und warte dann ihre Antwort nicht mehr ab, weil meine Lippen bereits die ihren berühren, die sich warm und sehr weich anfühlen und so süß schmecken wie ein warmer Sommerregen. Es ist genau so aufregend wie mit dreizehn der erste Kuss, nur viel, viel besser.

Wir können beide besser küssen als mit dreizehn, und wir haben eine ziemlich genaue Ahnung von dem, was danach noch kommen könnte. May schmiegt ihren Körper an meinen, nachgiebig und einladend, und mir wird trotz des englischen Aprils ziemlich heiß. Oh Merlin, ihre Küsse schmecken nach etwas, das man an einem menschenleeren und warmen Strand haben sollte. Sie fühlt sich an, als wäre sie extra für meine Arme konzipiert worden – sie passt so genau hinein.

Ich küsse sie, bis mir buchstäblich die Luft wegbleibt. Ich japse und atme und konzentriere mich wieder auf das Küssen, wobei mein Denken jedoch zunehmend aussetzt. Die Mischung aus Sauerstoffmangel und einem Endorphinflash, der seinesgleichen sucht, lässt tatsächlich meine Knie weich werden. Ich kralle mich an Mays zierlicher Gestalt fest, die zumindest noch etwas mehr Bodenhaftung als ich beweist.

„Sirius", keucht sie.

Oh, bitte mehr davon!

„Sirius, du bist mir …zu schwer."

Ich versammle alle meine Glieder unter mir und konzentriere mich darauf, wie ein Mann zu stehen. (Überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass jetzt wirklich alles, was typisch männlich an mir ist, steht.)

„Lass uns irgendwo hin gehen, wo deine Stiefel nicht ruiniert werden, wenn sie Bodenkontakt bekommen", schlage ich atemlos vor.

„Zu dir oder zu mir?" fragt sie lachend.

„Nicht zu mir!" stolpert es mir über die Zunge.

Sie zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Verheimlichst du mir Frau und Kinder?"

„Nein. Mutter, Hauself und Hippogreif." Ich muss beinah schmunzeln über ihren irritierten Blick. „Ich zeige dir mein Haus. Aber nicht heute", höre ich mich sagen. Ich hatte bis eben nicht vor, dies jemals zu tun. „Es ist nicht sehr romantisch, es sei denn, du stehst auf alte, düstere Gemäuer."

„Ich wohne im ‚Bristol', sagt sie.

„Ich weiß."

Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin nehme ich sie bei der Hand. „Lass uns zu Fuß gehen." Unterwegs erzähle ich ihr von Selmas Drachenabenteuer. Dass ihre kostbaren Bleikristallgläser zu Bruch gegangen sind, entfällt mir irgendwie.

„Selma hat mich also verraten", konstatiert sie, als ich geendet habe.

„Sie hat mich gerettet, vor einem wirklich qualvollen Liebestod bewahrt", verteidige ich die junge Schwedin.

„Wovor?"

„Vor noch mehr Frauenfilmen und Schokolade, vor Bluthochdruck, Diabetes und Arterienverkalkung", versuche ich einen Scherz und nicke dem älteren Muggelpaar von vorhin mit dem Hund zu, das uns jetzt entgegen kommt.

„Ob die auch Frauenfilme und Schokoladenkrisen hinter sich haben?" fragt May versonnen.

„Die meisten Beziehungen _beginnen_ nicht gerade damit", erwidere ich und bleibe stehen. May bleibt gezwungenermaßen ebenfalls stehen, denn ich halte ihre Hand fest in der meinen.

„Das klingt jetzt vielleicht nicht gerade besonders schlüssig, da wir ja nicht…offiziell, ich meine, noch gar nicht richtig… Ich habe mich so sehr nach dir gesehnt", platze ich heraus. „Ich dachte, ich müsste verrückt werden, als du einfach nicht angerufen hast."

„Ich konnte nicht. Ich hatte – und habe vermutlich noch – eine Überdosis Zauberer zu verdauen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du nicht so rücksichtslos bist wie die anderen beiden." Ihre Stimme klingt zittrig, leise.

Ich muss tief Luft holen und dann die Lippen zusammen zu pressen. Sie hat gerade Moony in einem Atemzug mit Severus als rücksichtslos bezeichnet. Ich bin so sehr versucht, darauf hinzuweisen, dass da nicht nur graduelle Unterschiede bestehen zwischen dem Wolf und der alten Fledermaus.

Stattdessen brennt mir plötzlich eine Frage auf den Lippen. „Hättest du Remus denn zurück gewollt, nachdem…ich meine, für mich sah es damals so aus, als ob er dir sagen würde, dass es nicht geht, mit euch."

Sie schweigt einen Augenblick, und ein dunkler Schatten huscht über ihr Gesicht und lässt sie plötzlich älter und auch verletzlicher wirken.

Schließlich sagt sie leise: „Abgesehen davon, dass ich ihm ganz fürchterliche Dinge zugetraut habe, angesichts derer ich absolutes Verständnis für seine Verweigerung jeglicher romantischer Interaktion habe, ist ihm deutlich vor mir klar gewesen, dass ich mich damals in den netten Tierarzt Dr. Lupin verguckt hatte – eine Person, die nach seiner eigenen Aussage nicht allzu viel mit ihm selbst gemein hat. Dazu kommt, dass er niemals eine ernsthafte Beziehung mit mir erwogen hat – er hat mich benutzt, Sirius. Wie ein Antidepressivum, dessen Wirkzeit von vorne herein auf ein paar Wochen begrenzt ist."

„Das hat er nicht zu dir gesagt", entfährt es mir betroffen.

„Es war die wörtliche Wiedergabe seiner diesbezüglichen Aussage", sagt sie kühl. „Frag' ihn selbst, wenn du mir nicht glaubst. Er sprach von ‚gestohlener Zeit'."

Ich schließe für einen Moment die Augen und sehe Moonys Gesicht vor mir: Die viel zu tiefen Linien, das resignierte Lächeln und diese sanfte, unheilbare Melancholie in seinen Augen. Wie dringend muss er sich gewünscht haben, sie vor sich selbst zu schützen. Oder wie unerträglich muss es für ihn gewesen sein, dass seine engsten Vertrauten ihm wieder ein Verbrechen zugetraut haben, dessen er niemals fähig wäre.

Ich lege vorsichtig einen Finger an Mays Wange und streiche sanft über ihre helle, zarte Haut.

„Natürlich glaube ich dir. Es ist nur…er war früher nie so. Er muss so unendlich verzweifelt gewesen sein. Weißt du, als wir zusammen zur Schule gegangen sind, hat er viel Zeit damit verbracht, meine Fehler auszubügeln. Ich war…schwierig. Remus war immer für mich da. Er ist der beste Freund, den man haben kann. Aber es scheint, als hätten sich die Zeiten geändert. Jetzt ist er derjenige, der Ärger macht und ich bin der, der seine Fehler…der gerne versuchen würde, die Dinge wieder heil zu machen, die er vielleicht unbedacht zerstört hat. Merlin, May – gib mir eine Chance!"

Sie sieht mich ernst an, ihre dunkelblauen Augen erinnern an kühle Bergseen. Zaghaft berühre ich ihre Lippen mit einem Finger, so vorsichtig, wie ich mich einem Einhorn nähern würde. Tatsächlich sieht sie aus, als würde sich innerlich auf silbernen Hufen nervös herumtrappeln, um bei einer falschen Geste, einem unbedachten Wort zu scheuen und hochzusteigen. Meine Hand gleitet langsam über ihre Wange, an ihrem Hals entlang, bis sie an ihrem Nacken liegt. Ich ziehe sie zu mir heran, sachte. ‚Komm, du hast mich eben doch schon geküsst, May. Vergiss den alten Moony', möchte ich am liebsten sagen. Der Bann bricht, als sich unsere Lippen berühren.

May zu küssen, während im Hintergrund das Meer rauscht, zu sehen, wie sie ihre Augen in tiefer Konzentration –oder einfach nur Hingabe – geschlossen hat, wie ihre Lider flattern wie kleine Phönixflügel, während meine Zunge ihren süßen Mund erforscht, ist nah am Himmel. Der Wind weht mir ihre Kupferlocken unter die Nase, die nach Blumen und Salz duften, und ich kann einfach nicht anders, als meine Hände in diesem rubinglitzernden seidigen Gewebe zu verstricken. Zumindest so lange, bis die erste Hand an ihrem Körper entlang gleitet und etwas Weiches findet, Rundes.

Merlin, ich will unter diese Lagen aus Seide und Kaschmir und Wolle, die ihren zierlichen Körper verbergen, will die Hitze ihrer Haut spüren, die feinen Unebenheiten rund um ihre Brustwarzen, die sich bereits unter dem weichen Pullover spürbar hindurchdrücken.

Offenbar bin ich gedanklich deutlich weiter als May, denn sie fängt meine Hand ab am Saum ihres Pullovers, und legt sie erst einmal auf ihrer Hüfte ab. Auch keine schlechte Idee, denn vor dort kann sie prima nach hinten wandern, über ihren Rücken und tiefer, wo dieser süße feste Po, den ich in ihren schmalen Röcken schon immer bewundert habe, sich in meine Hand schmiegt, als gehöre er genau dorthin. Und ich habe zum Glück eine zweite Hand, die ich ebenfalls auf dieser wundervollen Rundung platziere.

May presst sich an mich, und während ich noch darüber nachdenke, ob mir die mächtigste Erektion seit Menschengedenken jetzt peinlich sein sollte (was sie nicht ist!), legt sie einen langen Schenkel um meine Hüfte, und ich bin einer Ohnmacht näher als je zuvor. Ich lasse meine Hand an ihrem Rückgrat hinaufwandern, vergrabe sie in ihrem Haar.

Sie lacht, während sie mich küßt und mir auch das zweite Bein um den Körper schlingt, und ich beginne mich zu drehen, so unbändig rast eine bisher nicht gekannte, wilde Freude durch meine Adern.

Wir drehen uns immer schneller, so lange, bis mir schwindlig wird, ich den Halt verliere, und wir beide in den feuchten Sand stürzen.

Dies ist nicht die Karibik? Wen schert das schon?

„Ich bin zu alt für Sex am Strand bei englischen Apriltemperaturen", höre ich mich zu meinem eigenen maßlosen Entsetzen sagen.

Sie lacht. „Du bist sicher, dass du mir jetzt wirklich alle deine finsteren Geheimnisse offenbart hast, Sirius Black? Ein weiteres werde ich dir nämlich nicht vergeben."

Ich halte ihren Blick mit meinem fest. „Ja. Aber du weißt, dass jeder Mann dir in dieser Situation alles sagen würde, was immer du willst, nur um deine Zimmernummer heraus zu kriegen?" frage ich atemlos.

„Sieben", erwidert sie, immer noch lächelnd. „Aber was nützt dir das hier?"

„Ich kann aus hier dort machen", erwidere ich, und weniger als eine Sekunde später finden wir uns auf einem französischen Bett und einer Tagesdecke mit hunderten rosaroter Rosen wieder. Ich ersticke ihren kleinen Ausruf des Erstaunens mit einem Kuss. Sie liegt halb unter mir, und ich glaube nicht, dass ich den verblüfften, aber nicht zornigen Blick in ihrem Gesicht mit den vor Hitze geröteten Wangen und den vom Küssen leicht geschwollenen Lippen je vergessen werde.

„Mein Bett ist voller Sand", protestiert sie, als ich sie wieder zu Atem kommen lasse.

„Ich werde dich von jedem einzelnen Körnchen ablenken, bis du es vergisst, ich schwöre", sage ich und küsse sie wieder.

Meine Hand gleitet langsam über ihren Körper, am Hals hinab, über das feine Kaschmir ihres Pullovers, unter dem ich Seide erahnen und ein bisschen Spitze ertasten kann. Der Gedanke an ihre Unterwäsche erschwert koordiniertes Handeln meinerseits maßgeblich. Merlin, wie gern möchte ich unter diesen Pullover, aber sie trägt noch ihren Mantel, und ich habe nur die Wahl, sie mit einem ‚_Divestio'_ zu entkleiden oder meine komfortable Position halb über ihr liegend aufzugeben.

Wenn ich Zeit habe, bevorzuge ich manuelles Ausziehen…es hat so etwas Sinnliches. Und wir haben Zeit, May und ich.  
Oder auch nicht, denn ich kann spüren, wie sie sich mir entgegen drängt, unwillkürlich oder absichtlich, ist mir ganz egal, Hauptsache drängend. Oder nein, es ist mir eben nicht egal.

„May…" Ich löse meine Lippen von ihren süßen, weichen. „May, warte, nicht so schnell."

Sie prustet los und kichert wie ein Teenager. „_Du_ bist doch der, der oben liegt und die Pace macht."

Okay, Süße, wenn du es so willst, das kann ich ändern!

Ich rolle mich zur Seite und lasse mich auf den Rücken sinken, alle viere von mir gestreckt.

„Was ist das jetzt? Tetraplegie im fortgeschrittenen Stadium? Verfrühte Ganzkörpererschlaffung?" fragt sie lachend. „Das hätte ich bei dir ja nicht erwartet, Sirius. Brauchst du Viagra oder Austern?"

Ich weiß nicht, was ‚Viagra' ist, aber ich weiß sehr wohl, welche Wirkung man Austern allgemein zuspricht.

„Das willst du ganz sicher nicht", antworte ich. „Ich habe eine Allergie gegen das Eiweiß in Meeresfrüchten." Ich komme auf die Ellbogen und sehe sie einfach nur an. Ihre Augen, die hier im Raum fast dunkelgrau wirken, mit den feinen Fältchen drumherum, die verraten, wie gerne sie lacht, das Gesicht mit der schmalen Nase, die jetzt ein bisschen rot ist vom Wind, so wie ihre Wangen, die allerdings auch wegen unserer Küsse bestens durchblutet sein dürften.

„Du bist die wunderschönste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe", sage ich.

Sie errötet. „Das ist sehr kitschig, weißt du das? Und abgegriffen."

„Ja, aber es funktioniert. Du freust dich."

Sie lacht hell auf. Ich liebe es, dieses Lachen. Es klingt, als könnte es Askabans Mauern einreißen.

Ich frage mich, warum ich so zögere. Vermutlich, weil diese Augenblicke zu kostbar sind, um sie hastig zu verkonsumieren.

Sie legt ein Bein über mich, eigentlich streift sie mich nur, drückt sich neben mir ab und kommt neben dem Bett auf die Füße. Ihr Körper gleitet langsam nach hinten, während sie sich aufrichtet, ihre Locken streichen über meine Brust, meinen Bauch, meine… schon steht sie. Sie schlüpft aus ihrem dunkelgrünen Mantel und hängt ihn sorgfältig auf einen Bügel an den Schrank. Sie dreht sich zu mir um, ein Blick über die Schulter, dann fassen ihre Hände ihren Pullover am Bund, die rechte links und die linke rechts, und sie zieht ihn über den Kopf. Langsam, sich ein wenig windend.

Ich kann sehen, wie sich die Muskeln dabei unter dem zarten cremefarbenen Seidenhemd bewegen, dass sie drunter trägt. Mein Mund wird sehr trocken. Eine halbe Drehung, ein Lächeln, in ihren Augen funkelt es, und sie zieht ihren Gürtel aus der Schnalle und dann mit einem Ruck aus den Schlaufen ihrer Jeans.

Als sie langsam auf mich zukommt, mit diesem siegesbewußten Lächeln im Gesicht, dämmert mir, was sie vor hat. Sie kann nicht ahnen, wie panisch ich auf Fesseln reagiere. Als sie mir den Gürtel um das Handgelenk schlingt, bricht mir der kalte Schweiß aus.

Sie lächelt und streicht mir mit den Fingerspitzen über die Haare. „Wenn du ein braver Hund bist, belasse ich es bei _einer_ Leine, _Paddy_." Sie schnurrt meinen Kosenamen beinahe, und ich vergesse meine Angst. Mein innerer Padfoot beginnt zu hecheln. Sie zieht den Gürtel um den Bettpfosten herum, und sie hakt ihn zwar ein, schiebt die Lasche jedoch nicht durch. Sie beugt sich so vor, dass ich einen Blick auf den Ansatz ihrer Brüste erhasche, deren Spitzen sich unter dem dünnen Seidenhemdchen abzeichnen, dann ist ihr Gesicht direkt vor meinem.

„Du musst dich nicht fürchten, Sirius. Ich bin keine, die dich ankettet oder einsperrt. Es ist nur ein Spiel." Ihre Lippen sind warm und weich auf meinem Mund, doch sie löst den Kuss viel zu schnell und verschwindet im Badezimmer. Das Rauschen von Wasser ist zu hören, stetig und plätschernd, und als sie zurückkommt, folgt ihr der Duft von Rosenholz und Ylang-Ylang.

‚Badewasser', denke ich. ‚Oh Merlin, sie lässt uns ein Bad ein. Niemals werde ich mich in einer Wanne mit ihr angemessen benehmen, nicht eine Minute! Vor meinem geistigen Augen entstehen Bilder nasser, ineinander verschlungener Körper, Badewasser spritzt rhythmisch auf einen flauschigen Vorleger in Form einer dicken, roten, runden Erdbeere, und ich vergrabe meine Zähne in der weichen Haut am Ansatz ihrer Brüste, sanft und wild und nass und…

Musik! Sie hat eine CD in die kompakte HiFi-Anlage geschoben, und es erklingt ein satter, erdiger Rock.

Ich höre eine heisere Männerstimme, „Baby, take off your coat, real slow" – oh Merlin, das hat sie schon getan!

Sie lächelt, wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und zieht einen Stuhl zu sich heran. Reiße ich die Augen auf? Himmel, ja!

„Take off your shoes, I'll take off your shoes…" Ich starre fasziniert auf ihre Stiefel, die sie unter dem Seidenhemdchen trägt, das ihr knapp über den Po reicht. Die Jeans muss sie im Bad ausgezogen und die Stiefel _extra wieder angezogen_ haben. Sie stellt einen Fuß auf den Stuhl, verschränkt die Hände auf dem Knie und legt das Kinn darauf. Ihre Augen blitzen mich an.

„Nicht ausziehen, die Stiefel…bitte", höre ich mich wimmern. Sie lächelt, richtet sich lasziv auf und wirbelt den Stuhl herum, so dass die Lehne zu mir zeigt. Sie steigt breitbeinig darüber, so dass ich einen Blick auf ein cremefarbenes, glänzendes Seidenhöschen erhasche.

„Baby, take off your dress, yess, yess, yess.

You can leave your hat on..."

Ich weiß nicht, wo sie jetzt auf einmal diesen Cowboyhut her hat, er ist aus hellbraunem Leder, mit einer Art Muster und einem Band, das ihn an Mays schlankem Hals befestigt. Das Band ist verstellbar mit einer türkisfarbenen Perle, und es ist lang – so lang, dass es zwischen ihren Brüsten in dem Seidenhemdchen verschwindet. Ich will dieses Band!

Sie fixiert mich, dann steht sie wieder auf, auf den Stuhl gelehnt, langsam, geschmeidig wie eine Wildkatze, drückt sie sich hoch, und beginnt, den Po im Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen.

_Bewegen_ klingt profan, es wird dem, was sie mit ihrem wohlgeformten Gesäß tut, nicht gerecht. Sie swingt, sie grooved, sie rockt, sie richtet sich auf, und dann stößt sie den Stuhl mit dem Absatz ihres linken Stiefels zur Seite, und ich glaube, das ist der Moment, an dem ich beginne zu sabbern.

Der Sänger ist gedanklich schon weiter…

"Sweet darling - you can leave your hat on -  
You can leave your hat on..."

Sie steht plötzlich still, wackelt noch einmal mit ihrem Po, und dann – oh, Circes nicht vorhandene Tugend – läßt sie einen Träger ihres Seidenhemds über die Schulter gleiten. Es muss der linke sein, oder der rechte, wie soll ich das noch unterscheiden? Ist auch egal, den der zweite folgt sogleich, und dann rutscht die glatte Seide einfach an ihr herab, bauscht sich noch einmal zu ihren Füßen, um dort – ein glänzendes Häufchen sehr überflüssiger Stoff – ihre Fesseln zu umschmeicheln.

Hinter mir gleitet meine Lederjacke von meinen Schultern und plumpst neben das Bett, und meine Hose ist mehr als eng.

„Baby - you can leave your hat on -  
You can leave your hat on - you can leave your hat on -  
You can leave your hat on."

Ich starre fasziniert auf ein Paar verführerische Grübchen über ihrem Po, und dann dreht sie sich um. Erst ein Blick über die Schulter, sie zwinkert, ihre Hände vollführen eine schlangenhafte Bewegung wie bei einer orientalischen Bauchtänzerin, dann umschlingt sie ihre Brüste und dreht sich zu mir. Ihr Bauch zuckt. Kann man das so sagen? Nein, die Beschreibung wird ihrem Tun nicht gerecht. Er windet sich, er rotiert, er kreist langsam, zuerst horizontal und dann – ich keuche auf – vertikal. Mein Blick wird magisch angezogen von einem liegende Achter webenden Glitzern. Sie trägt einen türkisfarbenen, schimmernden Edelstein im Bauchnabel, nicht größer als ein Kirschkern, aber er reflektiert das Licht der Kerzen im Raum, die ich wohl unbeabsichtigt so sehr mit arkaner Energie geflutet habe, dass sie entflammt sind.

"They don't know what love is - they don't know what love is -  
I know what love is!"

Ich weiß zumindest jetzt endlich wirklich, was Begehren ist. Meines sprengt nicht nur meine Hose, sondern es flutet meinen ganzen Körper, jede Faser wird von dem einzigen wilden Wunsch durchdrungen, May zu berühren, zu spüren, festzuhalten bei mir, sie zu besitzen.

Mit der freien Hand nestele ich hektisch an meinen Stiefeln, ich muss unbedingt aus dieser Hose, und dafür muss ich aus diesen Stiefeln, vorher, sonst habe ich nachher die Hose um die Knöchel, die Stiefel an, und wenn hier jemand Stiefel anbehalten soll, dann ist sie es.

Als ich hochblicke, steht May neben mir auf dem Bett.

"Give me the reason to live - you can leave your hat on!"

Ein Saxophonklang, triumphal, hell, und sie verschlingt ihre Hände mit einer gedrehten Kordel, die vom Betthimmel hängt, und ich vergesse meine Stiefel und den Aquamarin in ihrem Bauchnabel, weil mein Blick wie festgeklebt an ihren Brüsten verweilt. Je eine Hand voll zarter, sanfter Hügel, gekrönt von zwei rosabraunen Spitzen, die im Rhythmus ihrer Bewegungen ein bisschen hüpfen, und ich bin mir sicher, meine Pupillen machen jeden dieser kleinen Hüpfer mit. Im nächsten Moment tut sie etwas mit dem Bettpfosten – ein wirklich unglaubliches, verruchtes Etwas! Sie zieht sich tatsächlich daran hoch, umschlingt ihn mit den Beinen und lässt sich dann quälend langsam daran heruntergleiten.  
Ich reiße mich los von meinem Pfosten, an den sie mich gebunden hat, vermutlich, damit ich ihr nicht im Weg bin bei ihrem betörenden Striptease oder die Beherrschung verliere, aber jetzt hält mich nichts mehr.  
Der Song ist längst beendet, der Sänger kratzt und schmeichelt und fleht auf Französisch, „N'oubliez jamais…" – nein, ich werde diesen Moment niemals vergessen, er brennt sich in mein Gedächtnis: Meine Hände, wie sie zitternd vor Erregung an ihren Fesseln, ihren Beinen hinauf gleiten, und mein Mädchen von der Stange pflücken. Ihre Haut ist warm und trocken wie Sand, ich lasse die Zunge darüber gleiten, während ich vor ihr knie und meine Finger mit dem zarten Stoff ihres Seidenhöschens vertändele, hinten, während mein Mund an ihren Oberschenkeln emporwandert. Ich sauge das zarte, duftende Fleisch zwischen meine Lippen, und dann lasse ich meine Finger über ihren Hüftknochen gleiten. Sie ist schlank, aber ihr Bauch ist nicht gestählt, sondern weich und leicht gewölbt, und meine Zunge fährt über den kleinen Edelstein in ihrem Bauchnabel, dessen Facettenschliff sich glatt und kühl anfühlt. May schmeckt nach Milch und Wärme und Glück, und ich presse meine Wange gegen ihren warmen weichen Bauch, und sie schließt die Hände um meinen Kopf, eine schützende Geste, die der Erotik nicht den geringsten Abbruch tut. Ich sehe zu ihr hoch, eine Frage, wortlos gestellt, sie nickt, und so behutsam, wie man einen kleinen Vogel zurück ins Nest setzen würde, ziehe ich das Höschen über ihre Hüften.  
Ich betrachte atemlos und voller Ehrfurcht dieses Wunderwerk eines kleinen, kupfernen Dreiecks zwischen ihren Beinen, und plötzlich befällt mich eine ungeahnte Scheu. Sie ist wunderschön, aber sie wirkt jetzt auch zerbrechlich und verletzlich. Ich stehe vom Bett auf und hebe sie vorsichtig hinunter, so dass wir Auge in Auge stehen, zumindest wenn man außer Acht lässt, dass ich einen Kopf größer bin als sie. Ihr Gesicht ist mir vertraut, ich nehme es zwischen meine Hände und küsse ihre Lippen, die ich schon ein bisschen kenne, die ich schmecken, berühren, belecken darf, ohne Grenzen zu übertreten.  
"N'oubliez jamais  
It's in your destiny  
A need to disagree  
When rules get in the way  
N'oubliez jamais."

Ihr Blick ist ernst und ohne jede Scheu. „Du könntest vielleicht auch etwas ausziehen, Sirius – so aus Gründen der Parität." Sie lächelt, und ich ziehe sie in meine Arme.

„Ich bin ein bisschen nervös", antworte ich atemlos, und dann sind ihre Hände unter meinem Pullover, unter meinem T-Shirt, zart und streichelnd und forschend, eine ihrer Fingerkuppen fährt wie zufällig über meine rechte Brustwarze, und hinter meinen Augen explodiert etwas, und ich vergrabe meine Hände in ihrem Haar, das weich und sacht über meine Finger fließt, und ziehe sie in einem tiefen Kuss, in den sie sich hineinlehnt. Sie überlässt mir die Führung, für eine kleine Weile, lässt mir Zeit, und ich bin dankbar.

Mein Körper ist angespannt, ungeduldig, kaum zu bremsen, aber mein Herz braucht Zeit. Weil es nicht um Sex geht, sondern darum, mich hinzugeben, mich anzuvertrauen, weil ich meine Hüllen fallen lassen möchte und zwar nicht nur die textilen.

Zarte Hände, kundig, sanft, ein Kuss, ein Lächeln, und dann hat sie mein T-Shirt in der Hand, mein Pullover liegt am Boden, und sie drückt ihre Nase in den weichen Baumwollstoff und schließt genüsslich die Augen.

„Du kannst das Original haben, da sind mehr Pheromone dran", purzelt es mir über die Lippen, und May sieht mich an, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, und dann ist sie in meinem Arm und vergräbt ihre Nase zwischen den feinen dunklen Haaren auf meiner Brust. Sie schnüffelt, es kitzelt und ich muss lachen. Ihre Fingerspitzen tasten an meiner Flanke entlang, ich zittere…und muss wieder lachen.

„Hey, das kitzelt."

„Mhmm", sagt sie und gleitet mit der Nase tiefer, ihre Hände kitzeln mich immer noch. Ich versuche, eine davon zu fangen, und ehe ich es mich versehe, hat sie mit der anderen den obersten Knopf meiner Hose geöffnet.

„May", entfährt es mir überrascht. Nicht, dass es mich überraschen sollte. Das, was ich will, bedingt schließlich ein gewisses Maß an Nacktheit.

„Sirius", sagt sie und nimmt mein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände. Der Sänger mit der rauen Stimme macht es jetzt eine Spur sanfter:  
"You are so beautiful  
To me  
Can't you see  
You're everything I hoped for  
You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful  
To me."

Sie hält meinen Blick mit ihren klaren Augen fest, sie küsst mich und streichelt meine Wangen, während sie mit der freien Hand in meine Hose schlüpft, beinahe ohne meine Erektion zu berühren. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen, wenn ich bedenke, wie hart ich bin. Sie streift mir die Jeans über die Hüften, und jetzt bin ich dankbar für ein bisschen Magie, dass meine Stiefel und Socken rechtzeitig verschwinden lässt.

„Oh wow!" Sie weicht zurück. Die Art, wie sie mich betrachtet, ist beinahe schon schamlos, das unanständige Grinsen will so gar nicht zu ihrem sanften Gesicht passen. Mit ein paar Schritten ist sie wieder bei mir. „Du hast ja wirklich alles, um eine Frau glücklich zu machen."

„Sirius de luxe", erfährt es mir heiser.

Sie kichert. „De luxe ist aber mit Champagner. Die Minibar hat leider nur Weißwein."

Ich fische meinen Zauberstab aus meiner Hose und beschwöre eine Flasche und zwei Gläser. Für einen kurzen Moment weiten sich ihre Augen, doch dann greift sie die Gläser aus der Luft und stellt sie zur Seite. Sie nimmt die Flasche und strahlt mich an.

„Cheers!"

Sie führt sie zum Mund und trinkt. Ich sehe, wie sie schluckt, die zarte Bewegung ihres Kehlkopfes unter der hellen Haut, und ein einsamer Tropfen bahnt sich seinen Weg über ihr Kinn, verharrt dort zitternd, und fällt schließlich wie in Zeitlupe auf ihre Brust, wo er zerplatzt. Sie schwebt auf mich zu, und plötzlich ist sie ganz, ganz nah, ich rieche sie, spüre den Druck ihrer weichen Brüste gegen meine Brust, ihre Hüfte drängt gegen die meine, sie leckt neckend über meine Unterlippe, und dann habe ich den Mund voll prickelnden, kalten Champagners, als sie mich küsst.

Für eine Weile tun wir nichts, außer uns zu küssen und dabei der Flasche, die neben uns in der Luft schwebt, den Gar aus zu machen.

Ein paar Tropfen gehen daneben, und ich folge der Champagnerspur mit den Lippen über ihr Kinn, ihren Hals, hinunter zu ihren Brüsten. Ich ignoriere den wahren Weg des Perlweins und küsse ausgiebig die wunderbaren rosafarbenen Spitzen ihrer Brüste, die tatsächlich genau in meine Hände passen und so zart und weich sind, dass ich nie wieder etwas anderes berühren will. Außer vielleicht…Eine schmale, feuchte Spur glitzert auf ihrem Bauch und verschwindet in dem kupfernen Dreieck unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels. Ich folge dem vorgezeichneten Bächlein mit dem Daumen, behutsam, bis ich das Flussdelta erreicht habe. May hält den Atem an, als ich sie berühre. Sie erstarrt den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks, dann drängt sie sich sanft gegen meine Hand.  
Eine fließende Bewegung, und ich hebe sie auf meine Arme und trage sie zum Bett hinüber, das tatsächlich so voller Sand ist, dass ich sie jetzt nicht darauf ablegen mag.  
Sie bemerkt meinen suchenden Blick.

„Badewanne", flüstert sie an meinem Ohr.

Eine fantastische Idee, denn selbige läuft gerade über.

„_Accio_ Stab", ein halbherziger _Evanesco_, und was kümmern mich die Pfützen auf den Badezimmerkacheln? Viel wichtiger sind die Rosenblätter auf dem Wasser. Dass uns die Kerzen ins Bad hinterher schweben, schaffe ich auch noch wortlos.

Merlin, hoffentlich gelingt mir heute Abend alles so perfekt wie meine Zauber. May zieht den Hut ab und wirft ihn über meine Schultern ins Schlafzimmer.

„Nehmen wir ‚Dolce und Gabbana' mit ins Wasser?" flüstere ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Mach Flecken auf meine Stiefel, und ich töte dich", zischt sie und lächelt dabei zuckersüß.

„Deine Entscheidung", sage ich, und mir gelingt tatsächlich ein maliziöses Grinsen, als ich sie wenig romantisch kurzerhand auf dem Toilettendeckel absetze. Ich lasse mir Zeit beim Ausziehen ihrer Stiefel, berieche und befühle sie, ebenso wie die zarten Knöchel, die ich daraus hervor ans Licht bringe.  
Dann hebe ich meine Braut – denn das ist sie zumindest für diese Nacht – von der Keramik und lasse sie ins warme Wasser gleiten.  
Sie reckt sich und zieht die Beine an, um mir Platz zu machen. Ich schiebe sie sanft ein Stückchen nach vorne, und sinke hinter ihr durch duftenden Schaum und eine Schicht Rosenblätter in die wohligwarme Nässe. May lässt sich gegen mich fallen, und ich umfange sie mit Armen und Beinen, bis sie bequem angelehnt ist.  
Sie betrachtet die schwebenden Kerzen, während ich ihren Nacken mit Küssen bedecke, mich den rosa Brustspitzen widme und zusehe, wie sich ihre Locken im Wasser dunkler färben.

„Ist das mit den schwebenden Kerzen romantisches Standardprogramm bei euch Zauberern?"

„Das ist nur für dich, Sirius de luxe", flüstere ich und knabbere an ihrem Ohr, sie seufzt, was mich völlig aus dem Konzept bringt, und dann dreht sie sich halb um und sieht mich an. Unser Kuss ist innig, hungrig und entzündet eine Lunte, die eben so noch nicht gebrannt hat. Ich lasse meine Hände über ihren Bauch wandern, zwischen ihre Beine, sie gibt einen hellen, überraschten Laut von sich, und um meine Selbstbeherrschung ist es geschehen.  
Massagen, Streicheleinheiten, stundenlanges Vorspiel? Hatte ich geplant. Perdu! Eine geschmeidige Bewegung, und sie lehnt gehen den sanft abfallenden Rand der Wanne, das feuchte Haar ringelt sich um ihr Gesicht, und ich schiebe ihr sanft den Schwamm unter den Kopf, mit dem ich eben noch den bezaubernden Rücken waschen wollte.

„Was hast du vor?" haucht sie, doch ich glaube, sie ahnt es schon, denn sie biegt sich mir entgegen, als ich auf Tauchstation gehe zwischen ihren Schenkeln.

Der rauchstimmige Troubadour singt mit einer Frau zusammen „They lift us up where we belong…", aber ich höre nur Fragmente, wenn ich auftauche, um Luft zu holen. Das goldene Delta gehört mir schon, ich spüre, wie sich Mays Brustkorb heftig hebt und senkt, und dann ist die Musik wieder leise, ich bin unter Wasser und erkunde die zarte Welt zwischen ihren Beinen.

Sie schmeckt ein bisschen salzig zuerst, und meine Zunge taucht ein in die kleine, glatte Höhle, ich bin vorsichtig und sehr behutsam, denn es ist bestimmt dreizehn Jahre her, dass ich so etwas getan habe, und es ist definitiv das erste Mal unter Wasser.

Ich muss auftauchen, um Luft zu holen, wage einen Blick in ihr Gesicht, sie hat die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, ihr Atem geht schnell und ungleichmäßig. Ich kehre zurück zu der zarten Blume, und streiche mit der Zungenspitze über die kleine, sich erhebende Knospe, die zart zu pochen beginnt, als ich sie mit den Lippen umschließe und beginne, daran zu saugen.

May hebt mir ihren Unterleib entgegen, eine Hand krallt sich in mein Haar, die andere in meine Schulter, ich spüre das Muskelspiel an der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel. Leider geht mir die Luft aus, ich denke an einen Kopfblasenzauber, doch in diesem Moment höre ich May keuchen und stöhnen, und mein Denken setzt jetzt langsam aber sicher vollständig aus. Ich schiebe meine Hände unter ihren Po, und hebe sie ein bisschen aus dem Wasser, gerade genug, um atmen zu können. Sie beginnt, sich lustvoll zu winden, während ich mich wieder der schwellenden Knospe zuwende, Mays Oberkörper biegt sich, und ihr helles Stöhnen klingt abgehackt und euphorisch zugleich.

„Where the eagles fly, on a mountain high…" Wie gerne möchte ich ihr Flügel schenken, dieser bezaubernden Frau, deren Atem jetzt stoßweise geht, und dann plötzlich erstarrt sie, ein Zittern läuft durch ihren Körper, sie bäumt sich auf und ihr langgezogener, lustvoller Schrei enthält Komponenten, die mich mit puren, goldenen Glück und Stolz erfüllen, ohne dass ich es erklären könnte.

Sie flüstert meinen Namen, „Sirius, Sirius", ein Klang wie ein Streicheln, aufgeregt und zugleich erwartungsvoll, und dann zieht sie mich auf sich, noch mehr Wasser schwappt über den Rand, ihre Augen sind dunkel vor Begehren und ich kann ihren beschleunigten Herzschlag fühlen, als sie sich an mich drängt.

„Komm zu mir, lass mich dich spüren", flüstert sie und schlingt die Arme um meinen Hals, als ich mich über ihre zierliche Gestalt schiebe.

Sie verschließt meine Lippen mit einem hungrigen Kuss, und ich versenke mich in sie hinein, so behutsam ich es noch vermag, angesichts der beinahe schmerzhaft pochenden Härte in meiner Mitte. Sie umfängt mich, eine heiße Enge, und ich tauche nicht nur ein in ihren Körper, sondern auch in ihren Blick, der mein Gesicht streichelt wie ein warmer Sommertag die Haut.

Ich spüre noch die Nachwehen ihres Höhepunkts, ein konvulsivisches, unregelmäßiges Zucken der zarten Muskeln, die meine Männlichkeit umschließen. Merlin, ich werde nicht lange durchhalten, wenn sie damit nicht aufhört.

Ich schmiege mich eng an sie, lehne den Kopf an ihre Schulter, und sie vergräbt ihre Finger in meinem Haar, eine Geste, die einen Kosmos von Lust und Zärtlichkeit enthält.

Ihr Herzschlag verlangsamt sich, und ich gehe schließlich das Wagnis ein, ihn wieder zu beschleunigten. Langsam ziehe ich mich zurück, so weit ich kann, ohne sie zu verlassen, nur um mich sofort wieder in sie zu treiben. Ein zweites Mal, und die Erregung sammelt sich in meinem Unterleib, glühend, pochend, verzehrend. Ich will May so sehr, so dringend, aber jetzt bin ich weiter als sie und muss mich beherrschen. Sie keucht leise an meinem Ohr, ihr Flüstern ist abgehakt, atemlos.

Merlin, es wäre einfacher, wenn sie mir nicht sagen würde, dass ich gut bin und dass sie mich will, jetzt, hier, gleich, sofort, wenn sie nicht „Sirius" stöhnen und mir dann mit der Zungenspitze über das Ohrläppchen fahren würde.

Sie hebt sich mir entgegen, unser Rhythmus ist langsam und fließend, aber wenn sie so weiter macht, nicht mehr lange. Meine rechte Hand, die nicht mit ihren nassen, dunkelroten Locken verflochten ist, streicht fahrig über ihre harten Brustwarzen, die sich aus den weichen, köstlichen Hügeln ihrer Brüste erheben. Sie presst sich gegen mich, drängt mir ihre Hüften entgegen, und ich beginne, mich schneller zu bewegen. Unsere Körper schlagen Wellen in dem warmen, duftenden Wasser, das uns umfängt wie ein schützender Kokon.

Uferlose Lust bricht sich Bahn in meinen Lenden, die Ströme von Wollen und Drängen und Spüren vereinigen sich. Es gibt nichts mehr, dass ich diesem Sturm jetzt noch entgegen zu setzen hätte.

„Sieh mich an, Sirius!" presst sie im Rhythmus meiner unkoordinierter, immer schneller werdenden Stöße hervor.

Ich ertrinke in der Woge, als der Orgasmus über mich hinweg wäscht, mich mitreißt in einem alles verschlingenden Mahlstrom aus Lust und Vergessen. Und dann, als ich mich mit den letzten exstatischen Bewegungen in ihr verströme, erbebt sie, ihr Blick scheint zu zerfließen, und wir trinken einander die Schreie von den Lippen, ihre klingen hell, die meinen heiser, und dann breche ich zitternd auf ihr zusammen. Das Wasser trägt und umspült uns noch immer. Ich begreife endlich, was Erfüllung wirklich bedeutet, als sie mich ansieht: Ihr Blick trägt alle Zärtlichkeit dieser Welt in sich, ihr Lächeln verspricht pure Glücksseligkeit, und ich versinke zufrieden und unendlich geborgen in dem warmen goldenen Gefühl, das von meinem Herzen aus bis in die äußersten Fingerspitzen strömt, wo es sanft pulsiert, sich einnistet und mich endlich strahlen lässt.

„Winterstern", sagt sie leise und lächelt.

„Löst sich auf im Frühling", murmele ich an ihrem Hals.

„Aber erst ganz am Ende", flüstert sie. „Welcome to Springtime."

„Nur zu gerne", sage ich und beginne sie wieder zu küssen. Diese Frühlingsnacht ist noch lang, und das ist ein beglückender Gedanke.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Mein Dank an meine treue Beta TheVirginian, die sich wieder mit Akribie krummen Sätzen, Zeichensetzung und Rechtschreibung gewidmet hat, und an Textehexe, die den Anfang Korrektur gelesen und rosa verziert hat. :-))  
_


	23. Ein unerwarteter Gast

**Frühlingserwachen **

**Fanfiction von Slytherene **

Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Co. courtesy of J.K.Rowling.

**oooOOOooo **

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben!_

_Die Blockade ist wie weggewischt, und also geht es hier weiter. Für die lieben Reviews zum letzten Kapitel bedanke ich mich sehr bei Cheperi, Nutellamädchen, Ewjena und BineBlack. Ich habe mich über jedes einzelne gefreut. _

_Danke schön, TheVirginian, fürs megaschnelle Betalesen (unter zwei Stunden!) und fröhliches Rosa :-))_

* * *

**Musicus**:

Keine Frage, heute, am 07.07.2007 „Life Earth" live

* * *

**Ein unerwarteter Gast**

Die Sonne strahlt durch die mit Rosen besteckten Vorhänge, und die feinen Muster in der Gardine zaubern ein zartes Netz aus Licht und Schatten auf Mays Gesicht. Da liegt sie, die kupfergoldene Version von Dornröschen. Ich, der ich mich nach ihr verzehre, wage nicht ihren Schlaf zu stören.  
Die Zeiger der Uhr an der Wand schieben sich vorwärts, es ist nach zehn, wir werden wohl kaum mehr Frühstück bekommen, was schade ist, denn Nahrung ist etwas, dessen ich dringend bedarf, nach der vergangenen Nacht.  
Wie ich feststellen durfte, bin ich einer Nymphomanin erlegen. Hätte man mir dies früher gesagt, ich wäre in Jubelrufe ausgebrochen, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass ich irgendwann eine Pause brauche. Ich bin nicht mehr zwanzig, und es ist müßig, so zu tun als ob.  
In diesem Moment jedoch weiß ich nicht, ob der Rufe meines Magens oder der eines etwas tiefer liegenden Körperteils dringlicher ist, oder vielleicht ist auch einfach meine Sehnsucht danach, dass May nicht nur hier ist, sondern auch meine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis nimmt, so drängend, dass ich beschließe, sie zu küssen. Anders als oben erwähnte Märchenfigur erwacht sie nicht beim ersten Kuss. Auch nicht beim zweiten. Aber beim dritten beginnen ihre Augenlider zu flattern, sie räkelt sich wie eine träge, satte Katze und schmiegt sich enger an mich.  
Da ist es wieder, dieses golden leuchtende Gefühl, wie wenn das Herz überläuft vor Glück und sich warm im ganzen Körper verströmt. Ich kann nicht an mich halten, ich muss ihr Gesicht zwischen meine Hände nehmen und sie küssen. Ihre Lippen öffnen sich für mich, warm und feucht, und ihr Körper wird weich und noch anschmiegsamer, falls das überhaupt möglich ist.  
Und dann öffnet sie die Augen, und ich werde in einen hellblauen Frühlingshimmel gezogen, ich fliege, ich kehre heim.

„Guten Morgen, Winterstern", flüstert sie an meinen Lippen, und dann gleitet sie an mir herunter, eine Spur samtweicher, schmetterlingszarter Küsse hinterlassend, und ein paar Minuten später bringt sie das Sternbild des Hundes zur Explosion.

**oooOOOooo**

May hat einen beinahe kindlichen Spaß daran, mir beim Zaubern zuzusehen. Wir stehen in einer Flut von Kleidern, sie hat den Inhalt ihres Koffers großzügig überall im Raum verteilt. Auf Bett, Sesseln, Stühlen und sogar dem Nachttisch in kein Quadratzentimeter mehr frei, alles ist belegt.

„Und jetzt mach das blaue Kleid noch mal grün", bettelt sie. Das Kleid, welches sie mir vorführt, und an dem mich weit mehr als die Farbe das ausgeschnittene Dekollete reizt, war in der letzten Stunde schon himmelblau, kirschrot, schneeweiß, sonnengelb und schwarz mit weißen Tupfen.

„May, meine Stabhand wird abfallen", sage ich lachend und erfülle dennoch ihren Wunsch. Sie dreht sich vor mir in dem jadegrünen Traum, und der Rocksaum wirbelt nach oben.

„Du bist wahrhaft die schönste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe", sage ich atemlos. Es stimmt nicht ganz. Sie erinnert mich an Lily, die ein jadegrünes Kleid trug zum Abschlussball, und deren dunkelrotes Haar dazu geglitzert hat wie geschliffener Rubin. Was Lily an Eleganz auszeichnete, besitzt May an Lebhaftigkeit. Sie verströmt einen Liebreiz, der mit Adjektiven wie „schön" nicht treffend zu beschreiben ist.

„Na, ich hoffe mal, dass dir nicht alles abfällt, das du häufiger benutzt, Sirius", lacht sie.

Ich kann nicht umhin, sie von der Strapazierfähigkeit meiner häufiger genutzten Körperteile zu überzeugen…

**oooOOOooo**

Zwei Tage lang hängt der Frühlingshimmel voller Geigen, die fröhlich in Dur vor sich hin jauchzen. Zwischen Strandspaziergängen, auf denen wir das ältere Pärchen mit dem Hund wieder treffen, Diners im einzigen geöffneten Fischrestaurant im Ort und dem gemeinsamen Entdecken tantrischer Künste, verdränge ich erfolgreich die Aussicht auf das Ende dieses Zustand losgelöster Freiheit und Glückseligkeit.  
May – so verliebt sie mich auch ansieht mit ihren Frühlingshimmelaugen – behält die Füße am Boden.

Wir sitzen in Brighton auf der belebten Promenade, sie löffelt ein riesiges Eis mit Sahne, während ich in meinem Cappuccino rühre.

„Wie kann jemand, der so viel isst wie du, so schlank sein?" frage ich beeindruckt.

„Ich setze Kalorien direkt in sexuelle Energie um", antwortet sie zwinkernd.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", gratuliert die etwas pummelige Frau am Nebentisch, die den letzten Satz offenbar gehört hat. „Gibt es da einen Trick? Ich würde das auch gerne können."

May lächelt ihr zu, dann flüstert sie der Frau etwas ins Ohr. Ein breites Grinsen erscheint auf deren Gesicht, und sie taxiert mich interessiert.

„Was hast du ihr erzählt?" frage ich neugierig.

„Dass es am Mann liegt", erwidert May kryptisch.

„Und ich bin…?"

„Du bist fast perfekt, Sirius", lächelt sie, und ihre Augen glitzern. „Ein Aphrodisiakum der sehr delikaten Art."

„Fast?" murmele ich skeptisch.

„Wenn ich sage ‚perfekt', dann strengst du dich ja nicht mehr an", neckt sie mich.

„Ich würde mich immer anstrengen für dich", sage ich und spüre, wie dieses schafsähnliche Grinsen mein Mienenspiel übernimmt.

Die Pummelige hat inzwischen ihrem Mann – einem langen Dünnen, wie man es oft neben einer eher korpulenten Frau sieht – etwas ins Ohr geflüstert, er sieht zunächst erstaunt aus, dann nickt er und ruft nach der Rechnung. Kichernd sehen wir den beiden zu, wie sie kurze Zeit später Hand in Hand und eilig das Lokal verlassen.

May nimmt noch eine Erdbeere mit Sahne, sie schiebt sie in den Mund und leckt dann genüsslich und provozierend langsam den Löffel ab. Mir wird heiß, und meine Jeans kneift im Schritt.  
Sie lächelt, und dann sagt sie plötzlich: „Heute Abend fahre ich zurück nach Windermere."

Ich bin so überrascht, dass ich gar nicht antworte.

„Ich muss mich wieder um den Reiterhof kümmern, Sirius – und um meine Tochter."

„Ja." Es klingt tonlos. Natürlich war es mir klar. Wir können nicht ewig hier Urlaub machen.

„Du musst doch sicher auch irgendetwas…arbeiten. Himmel, ich weiß ja gar nicht, was du machst. Kinderpsychologe fällt ja aus."

„Ich bin Ritter", sage ich.

„Was?" Sie starrt mich ungläubig an.

„Ja. Ich rette blonde Jungfrauen vor riesigen rosa Plüschdrachen. Frag Selma. Ritter tun das."

Sie lacht.

Ich lache mit ihr, aber es fühlt sich irgendwie…anders an. Nicht mehr richtig.

„Es gibt keinen Drachen, gegen den ich dich nicht verteidigen würde", setze ich leise hinzu.

„Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort", sagt sie, und ihr schönes Gesicht ist plötzlich ernst. „Aber trotzdem, edler Herr, muss ich heute Abend in meine Burg zurück und nach meinen heimischen Burgfräulein sehen."

„Das weiß ich", sage ich. „Brauchst du vielleicht einen Haushofmeister?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

„Einen Koch?"

„Ich habe Selma."

„Einen Mundschenk? Ich bringe dir den Wein auch ans Bett."

„Sirius…", ruft sie und lacht, schüttelt aber immer noch ihr Lockenhaupt.

„Einen Wachhund?" schiebe ich verzweifelt hinterher. „Ich bin gut. Täuschend echt, wirklich. Ich hole Stöckchen!"

„Ich brauche keinen Hund, Sirius." Natürlich, sie hatte einen Wolf, und ihre Erfahrungen mit Caniden waren bisher suboptimal.  
„Aber ich könnte mich mit einem Liebhaber arrangieren". Sie lächelt.

„Ich bewerbe mich", sage ich sofort.

„Du hast doch die Stelle bereits."

„Habe ich?"

Sie nickt.

„Eine Dauerstellung?"

„Mmm…vielleicht. Mit Probezeit."

„Ich werde proben, und wie ich proben werde", strahle ich. „Wann fange ich an?"

Sie wirft einen Blick auf die schmale Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk.

„Heute Nachmittag. Heute Abend hast du wie gesagt frei."

„Ich brauche kein frei. Ich arbeite sieben Tage die Woche. Auch Nachtdienst. Verfüge über mich."

„Ach, Sirius", sagt sie, dann beugt sie sich vor, lehnt ihre Stirn an meine und vergräbt ihre Hand in meinem Haar. Ihre Lippen sind plötzlich auf meinen.

„Wenn wir jetzt gleich gehen, reicht es noch für einen…Kurzfilm."

„Wenn ich dich nachher appariere, haben wir noch ein paar Stunden", murmele ich. „Bitte. Ich habe deine Koffer in drei Minuten gepackt und geschrumpft. Außerdem ist apparieren klimaschonend."

Sie lacht hell auf. „An das Lotterleben mit einem Zauberer könnte ich mich gewöhnen, Sirius."

„Ja bitte. Tu das", sage ich und rufe den Kellner, sobald ich zwischen zwei Küssen wieder Luft bekomme.

**oooOOOooo**

Ein tränenreicher Abschied ist nicht gerade das, was sich für frisch Verliebte geziemt. Ob man bei mir von ‚_frisch_ verliebt' sprechen kann, ist auch eine Frage, die erst noch zu beantworten wäre. Immerhin beherrscht May schon seit Wochen meine Gedanken. Wir stehen im Halbdunkel vor ihrer Wohnungstür und küssen uns fast besinnungslos.

„Du hast wirklich erst Donnerstag Abend Zeit?" entschlüpft es mir.

„Wirklich", sagt sie, etwas außer Atem. „Ich muss die Abrechnung machen."

„Ich könnte dir helfen."

Sie lacht und schüttelt die roten Locken. „Nein, Sirius. Du würdest mich von jeder Art Arbeit abhalten. Das ist völlig okay, aber eben erst am Donnerstag."

„Darf ich dich anrufen? Dir Eulen schicken?"

„Natürlich. Wobei…anrufen wäre mir lieber. Die Eulenflugfrequenz in diesem Haushalt ist jetzt bereits verdächtig hoch."

„Okay. Dann bis Donnerstag." Ich ringe mir ein Lächeln ab.

Sie strahlt mich an, und dann dreht sie sich tatsächlich weg von mir, um hinein zu gehen.

„May?" Sie nur fünf Minuten aufhalten. Fünf Minuten diese Frau in den Armen halten. Fünf Minuten nicht in meinem düsteren Haus verbringen.

Sie wendet sich mir zu.

„Nur noch einen Kuss", bettele ich.

Es wird ein wirklich langer, intensiver, atemberaubender, der nach so viel mehr schmeckt.

„Sirius...ich muss…wirklich…hinein jetzt, wenn ich Sandy noch ‚Gute Nacht' sagen will. Sie wartet sicher."

Wenigstens fällt der Abschied auch May sichtlich schwer.

„Klaro. Versteh' ich doch", höre ich mich generös sagen. „Grüß die Mädels von mir." Ich lächle mein bestes Black-Lächeln, es tut ein bisschen weh, aber ich bin ja so souverän. Zumindest, so lange die Tür offen ist.  
Sie schlüpft hinein in den schmalen Lichtspalt, dann wird der Kegel dünner und ist urplötzlich verschwunden.

Tür zu, May weg, Sirius draußen.

Ich gehe spontan in den Hund und streune noch für eine Weile durch die lichten Wälder, an die ihre Farm grenzt, bevor ich schließlich doch den Rückweg nach London antrete.

**oooOOOooo**

Grimmauldplatz Zwölf ist kalt und dunkel, als ich das Haus betrete. Was habe ich erwartet? Eine Willkommen-Zuhause-Sirius-Party?

Ich steige die Treppe hoch bis unter den Dachboden; Seidenschnabel schläft vermutlich. Schon vor Wochen habe ich die Wand zur Hochterrasse heraus gerissen und moderne Muggelfenster – verspiegelt – einbauen lassen. Die Schiebetür kann er selbst öffnen. Wenigstens mein Hippogreif soll frei sein. Moody hat fürchterlich geflucht, dann aber doch einen Tarnzauber für Seidenschnabel installiert, so dass er ungesehen starten und landen kann.  
Zu meinem Erstaunen ist das Adlerpferdchen nicht in seinem Körbchen. Er schnarcht in einer Art Höhle, die ihm jemand aus Pappen, Decken und – Merlin bewahre – Mutters besten Damasttischdecken mit dem eingestickten Familienwappen gebaut hat. Von der Decke hängen tote Ratten und Wiesel, so hoch, dass Seidenschnabel sich strecken muss, um dran zu kommen. Ich will einen davon herunter ziehen für ihn und springe, da schweben sie davon. Oh, das Patent wird ihn vermutlich beschäftigen und sehr amüsieren. Ich frage mich unterdessen, ob Hagrid mir einen unangekündigten Besuch abgestattet hat, während ich fort war. Eine Runde Federkraulen und zärtliches Schnabelhacken später poltere ich die Treppe hinunter. Ich brauche noch ein…Butterbier, denke ich, da bemerke ich den matten Lichtschein, der unter der Küchentür hindurch fällt.

Besuch? Um diese Zeit?

„Hagrid?" Ich stoße die Tür zur Küche auf.

Auf dem Tisch flackert eine einsame Kerze jämmerlich vor sich hin, sie taucht den Raum in traniges Licht. Der Kamin muss irgendwann an gewesen sein, aber jetzt ist die Asche so kalt wie der Tee auf dem Herd, der zu einer ungenießbaren schwarzen Brühe mutiert ist. Mein Besucher hat vergessen, ihn abzugießen.  
Die Gestalt am Tisch, vor der ein ganzes Duzend leere Guinnessflaschen stehen, ist breit gebaut und groß, doch sie ist eindeutig nicht Rubeus Hagrid. Der Kopf des Mannes ruht auf kräftigen Unterarmen, rote Haare fallen ihm wirr und halblang ins Gesicht.

„Charlie?"

Ich schüttele ihn. Der Stoff der braunen Robe ist grob und kratzig unter meinen Fingern.

„Charlie! Falsche Küche, falsches Haus, falsches Land. Aufwachen, hörst du?"

Mühsam hebt er den Kopf und sieht mich aus blutunterlaufenen geschwollenen Augen scheel an.

„Sirius", nuschelt er und rülpst.

Eine Wolke Biergestanks weht mir entgegen.

„Merlin, bist du blau. Okay, hier ist es zu kalt. Eine Etage höher, auf geht's. Morgen sieht die Welt schon anders aus."

Sprach's und glaubte nicht im Geringsten daran. Ich packe den dritten Weasley-Spross am Oberarm und ziehe ihn auf die Füße, dann zerre ich ihn hinter mir her, die Treppe hoch. Betrunkene zu apparieren ist keine gute Idee. Sie neigen zu Übelkeit.  
Irgendwann habe ich ihn oben und bugsiere ihn auf Remus' Bett. Das Zimmer ist wenigstens annähernd sauber, nur ein bisschen staubig. Moony würde es verstehen. Erschöpft lasse ich mich gegen die Tür sinken. Charlie ist deutlich schwerer als ich, ihn hier herauf zu wuchten nach Muggelmanier ist ein hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen. Ich bin es gewohnt, die zarte May zu tragen, aber Charlie…  
Ich werfe Moonys Decken über ihn. Für einen Moment steigt mir ein animalischer, wilder Geruch in die Nase. Der Wolf ist präsent, hier in diesem Raum.  
Zwar ist Remus einer der reinlichsten Menschen, die ich kenne. Mit dem, was der Wolf ihm an Ausdünstungen – auch zwischen den Monden – mitgibt, hat er aber ganz ordentlich zu tun. Zweimal täglich duschen ist Lykanerpflicht, weil es sonst nach Raubtiergehege müffelt.  
Wenn es jemanden gibt, den das vermutlich wenig stört, ist es Charlie. Gegen Drachen sind Werwölfe blumig duftende Geschöpfe. Immerhin stinken sie nicht nach Schwefel.

Müde lasse ich mich im Nebenzimmer nach der Aktion auf mein Bett fallen. Mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass ich morgen alle meine männlichen Ratgeberfähigkeiten werde aufbieten müssen, um Charlie wieder herzustellen. Dass er hier unterkriecht, kann nur mit Selma zu tun haben. Der Gedanke lässt mich mit einem kalten Gefühl im Magen zurück. Die Lust auf Bier ist mir vergangen, und das liegt nicht nur daran, dass ich gerade vermutlich einen halben Liter Guinness inhaliert habe.

**oooOOOooo **

Am nächsten Morgen habe ich Kaffee fertig, die Zeitung halb durch und die ersten fünf Toast schon gegessen, als ich Schritte auf der Treppe höre.

„Morgen, Charlie", sage ich, als er den Kopf zur Tür herein steckt. In den Kleidern, in denen er geschlafen hat und die wie knittrige Lappen an ihm hängen, mit dem verquollenen Gesicht und dem wirren roten Haar wirkt er nicht gerade wie das Idealbild des feurigen Romeo. Wüstes Durcheinander in Rot ist nicht bei allen Menschen erotisch, stelle ich fest. Charlie hat zuviel von Arthur und zu wenig von May. Aber mir soll er ja auch nicht gefallen.

„Scheiße", sagt er zur Begrüßung.

„In einem deiner zwölf Guinness, vermutlich, so wie du aussiehst", sage ich, um ihn aufzumuntern.

„T'schuldige", sagt er. „Wegen gestern…du warst nicht da."

Ich schiebe ihm eine Tasse Kaffee hin, und er verzieht angewidert das Gesicht.

„Toast?" frage ich jovial.

„Ich kotz' gleich", sagt er, und jetzt muss ich grinsen. Wenn Molly das hören würde, ihr gut erzogener Charlie-Junge flucht ungehemmt am Küchentisch, unter Auslassung sämtlicher Regeln britischer Höflichkeit.

„Das zu verhindern, habe ich mich gestern Nacht redlich bemüht", sage ich.

Er nickt, und wir schweigen gemeinsam. Es ist das, was Männer so tun – bevor sie reden. Eine Art Ritual, das uns versichert, dass wir wahre Kerle sind, auch wenn wir jetzt gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.  
Charlie ist jung und berechenbar. Er schafft es nur bis zum ersten Toast. Dann wischt er sich mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs über das Gesicht und sagt düster: „Sie hat mir den Laufpass gegeben."

„Oh", sage ich.

Dann bricht er zusammen. Ich rette die Kaffeetasse und kippe dabei nur ein paar Tropfen über meinen siebten Toast.

Zwischen seinen Schluchzern identifiziere ich die Worte „Selma" und „Drache" und „Muggel".

Ich lasse ihn heulen, tätschele ab und an seine Schulter und warte ab. Nach einer halben Stunde ist das Gröbste raus, Kreacher hat eine Batterie Taschentücher zu waschen, und Charlies Lautäußerungen nehmen ansatzweise wieder den Charakter menschlicher Sprache an.  
Ich nötige ihm Aspirin und Mineralwasser auf, bevor ich ihn auffordere, alles noch einmal – in verständlicher Form bitte- und von Anfang an zu erzählen.

Es stellt sich heraus, dass Selma ihm eine Eule geschickt hat, die ein Pergament mitführt, in welchem Selma Charlie erklärt, dass die ‚Kluft zwischen unseren Kulturen' wohl doch unüberwindlich sei. Er hat den Brief in der Hosentasche. Lesen kann man ihn nur zur Hälfte, denn er ist verknickt und so voll geheult, dass die Worte zum Teil nicht mehr zu entziffern sind. Es wird jedoch deutlich, dass der rosa Plüschdrache an allem Schuld ist. Das unglückliche Schmunzelmonster hat einen uralten und bekannten Konflikt in magisch-nichtmagischen Liebesgeschichten zu Tage gefördert. Ein Geschenk, liebevoll ausgesucht, aber leider magisiert, und der Muggelpartner bekommt Schwierigkeiten mit dieser Magie, an die der magische Part nie gedacht hat.

‚Wie sollen wir miteinander sein, wenn ich mit deinen Geschenken nicht einmal zurecht komme?' fragt sie ihn. ‚Wie kannst du eine Mädchen wollen, das dich nicht den Wasser reichen kann? Ich würde dir nur behinderlich sein.'

„Ich verstehe sie nicht", murmelt Charlie betrübt. „Was kann man mit dem Drachen nur falsch machen?"

Ich greife mir an die Stirn. Ist er wirklich so schwer von Begriff?

„Das ist die völlig falsche Frage, aber ich will es dir erklären", sage ich und gähne herzhaft. Der achte Toast bleibt liegen, den schaffe ich doch nicht mehr.

Ich erzähle ihm, wie sein Knuddelsaurus Rosa Rex fast Springtime House inklusive der schwedischen Küchenhilfe zermalmt hätte, wie viel dabei zu Bruch gegangen ist, wie erschrocken Selma war.  
„Sie wäre nicht klar gekommen, wenn sie mich nicht erreicht hätte, Charlie. Sie war mit der Situation überfordert." Jetzt erinnere ich mich auch an ihren Satz „Ich wünschte, ich wäre wie du – und wie Charlie" und daran, wie niedergeschlagen sie gewirkt hat an diesem Tag.

„Sie wusste doch von Anfang an, was ich bin", sagt Charlie leise. Ihm laufen immer noch Tränen über das wettergegerbte Gesicht.

„Zwischen Wissen und Erkennen liegen in diesem Fall Welten, mein Freund."

„Aber du bist doch auch mit May zusammen, Sirius. Wo ist der Unterschied?"

Charlie tut mir Leid.

„May ist eine erwachsene Frau, sie leitet eigenverantwortlich ein Unternehmen mit mehreren Angestellten, sie hat eine Tochter, die sie alleine erzieht. _Ich_ sehe zu _ihr_ auf, Charlie, nicht umgekehrt. Im Vergleich zu May bin ich ein Verlierer, ob ich nun zaubern kann oder nicht. Selma hingegen ist fast noch ein Mädchen."

Charlie öffnete den Mund, um mir spontan zu widersprechen. Ich muss mir ein Lächeln verkneifen. „Lass stecken, Charlie, ich weiß, was du sagen willst, ich bin ja nicht blind. Biologisch gesehen ist Selma eine wirklich hübsche und begehrenswerte Frau, und wenn ich in deinem Alter wäre… aber das gehört nicht hierher. Selma ist sensibel und viel zerbrechlicher, als es aussieht. Ihre Eltern sind umgekommen, als sie ein kleines Mädchen war. Sie ist bei ihrer Großmutter aufgewachsen."

„Das weiß ich", erwidert Charlie.

„Weißt du auch, dass Selma ihre Großmutter gepflegt hat, seit sie zwölf war? Die alte Dame hatte eine Krankheit, bei der das Gehirn schrittweise degeneriert. Am Ende hat sie ihre Enkelin nicht mehr erkannt, musste gefüttert und gewaschen werden. Als Selma vor zwei Jahren zu May und Sandy kam, war das eine Flucht vor der Welt."

Charlie schluckt. „Warum weißt du davon, und ich nicht?" fragt er mich.

„Weil May es mir erzählt hat, du Schafskopf. Selma sollte längst eine Ausbildung machen, aber sie hat sich zu früh bis über die Grenzen des Erträglichen belastet. Sie traut sich nicht mehr zu, als die Küchenhilfe von May zu sein. Und dann kommt der tolle, erwachsene Drachenforscher, der auch noch zaubern kann. Und alle um ihn herum können zaubern. Nur Selma sieht sich als kleine, nichtmagische Küchenhilfe. Wie würdest du dich an ihrer Stelle fühlen?"

„Ja, aber…sie kann doch so viel! Sie geht mit Sandy um, was bestimmt nicht immer leicht ist, sie hat alles Haushalt im Griff, sie kümmert sich um das gesamte Bestellwesen für den Pferdehof, sie reitet wie der Teufel, die Pferde beten den Erdboden an, auf dem sie geht, sie schreibt wunderbare Musik und wenn sie singt, wird der Himmel heller."

Oh, Merlin, anbetende Pferde! Es ist wohl eher Charlie, der den Boden anbetet, auf dem Selma gegangen ist.

Ein Lächeln stielt sich auf mein Gesicht. „Wenn das alles so ist, dann solltest du ihr das sagen. Es geht hier zwar nicht primär darum, wie du sie siehst, sondern wie sie sich selbst einschätzt. Aber ein Blick durch deine Augen wird vielleicht den ihren für ihre eigenen Stärken schärfen."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie mich sehen will?" fragt er und zerbröselt das letzte Stück Toast zwischen den Fingern, das er noch nicht zu Staub zermahlen hat.

„Was sagt dir denn dein Herz?" stelle ich die Gegenfrage.

Er springt plötzlich auf, und ich erwische ihn zum Glück noch am Saum seiner Robe, bevor er aus dem Haus stürmen kann.

„Hiergeblieben!" donnere ich. „Du willst doch nicht _so_ zu ihr rennen?"

„Was? Nein, nicht rennen, apparieren natürlich." Er ist schon wieder auf dem Sprung.

Manchmal frage ich mich, wie Charlie dieses schwierige Studium der Magischen Geschöpfe bewältigen konnte. Er muss wirklich fleißig gewesen sein. Die Dinge fliegen ihm nicht unbedingt zu. Oder vielleicht ist dies ein Bereich, in welchem akademische Intelligenz keinen Ausgleich gegenüber mangelnder Lebenserfahrung ermöglicht.

„Charlie! Eine Frau wie Selma zurück zu gewinnen erfordert einen Masterplan – und wenn du den nicht hast, zumindest ein annehmbares Äußeres. Hast du heute schon mal in den Spiegel gesehen?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ist auch besser. Du siehst aus wie ein Landstreicher, und du riechst wie ein ganzer Pub. Am Beginn deiner Aktivität stehen schlafen, duschen, umziehen, vollständig ausnüchtern, wirklich, wirklich schöne Blumen kaufen – Muggelblumen, hörst du? Keine, die beißen, singen oder tanzen – und dann erst willst du apparieren."

„Blumen?" sagt er, und es klingt wie ‚gehäkelte Klopapierrollenüberzieher'. „Könnte ich nicht ein Tier mitbringen? Ich meine ein Muggeltier, eine Katze oder…"

„Nein! Sie wohnt auf einem Reiterhof, was meinst du wohl, wie viel Bedarf sie an noch mehr Tieren hat? Außerdem war dein letztes ‚Tier' schon ein _Riesen_reinfall, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Nein, Charlie, das einzige Tier, das du mitbringen wirst, ist ein zottiger, schwarzer und sehr wandelbarer Hund."

**TBC**

* * *

_Man hat mir nahe gelegt, zur Abwechslung mal jemand anderen als Sirius zu quälen. Tja, erwischt es halt den nächsten Sympathieträger. Aber was meint Ihr? Renkt Charlie diese Kiste mit seiner schwedischen Nymphe wieder ein? Drückt ihm mal fest die Daumen._

_Die Antwort findet Ihr im Übrigen in Textehexes „Flashblack", im Epilog, der demnächst on geht -Werbebanner schwing-_

_LG  
Eure Slytherene_


	24. Blumen für Selma?

**Frühlingserwachen**

**oooOOOooo**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene **

Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Co. courtesy of J.K.Rowling.

* * *

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben, bei mir regnet es, unablässig, keine Chance, draußen mit dem Fahrrad herum zu kurven. Schade. Na, dann vielleicht ein bisschen Sonne und Frühling in meinem Laptop ;-)_

_Für die lieben Reviews bedanke ich mich bei BineBlack, Lilia, Abraxania, Ewjna, Nutellamädchen, Rhea-Kobold, Nicole (sorry, es wird noch mal papp-süß ;-)) und Pete!  
_

_Dies ist vermutlich das letzte Update vor meinem Urlaub, drei Wochen Kanada, ohne Laptop, nur mein Wolfsforscher und ich – jepp!  
Mittlerweile freue ich mich richtig, auch wenn ich das Schreiben sicher vermissen werde, ich hoffe, ich vermisst meine Updates dann auch ein bisschen ;-)_

_Bevor ich verschwinde, hier also mein „Bonbon" für Euch, zuckersüß und lieblich._

* * *

**24. Blumen für Selma?**

Es war heller Vormittag, und die Sonne strahlte mit den Frühlingsblumen um die Wette, als Sirius und Charlie hinter der Ligusterhecke des Gartens von Springtime Farm apparierten.

Charlies wettergegerbtes Gesicht war unnatürlich blass für seine Verhältnisse, seine Hände, schwielig von der harten Arbeit mit den Drachen, zitterten.

Die Terrassentür stand offen.

„Ich schaffe das nicht", flüsterte er Sirius zu. „Wenn sie mir sagt, dass es vorbei ist…nicht schreibt, sondern auch noch sagt…"

„Wir haben das doch besprochen", entgegnete Sirius. „Sag ihr einfach, was du empfindest. Das hat bei mir und May schließlich auch funktioniert."

Charlie prustete leise. „Du bist Sirius Black, der Frauenschwarm. Sieh dich nur einmal an, und dann sieh mich an. Ich hab' das nicht drauf."

„Doch, das hast du", versicherte Sirius.

„Ich glaube, ich pack' das nicht", zweifelte Charlie.

„Jetzt hör mir mal genau zu", erwiderte Sirius ärgerlich. „Sie hätte George haben können –oder Fred? – und der kann reden wie ein Wasserfall, hat sämtliche Quidditch-Spielerinnen des Gryffindorteams flach gelegt, hat Geld, lebt in London, was nicht so weit ist wie Rumänien und verschickt keine verzauberten Stoffdrachen."

Charlie ließ sichtlich die Schultern hängen.

Sirius lachte rau. „Sie hat dich genommen, schon vergessen? Und jetzt nimm die Blumen", er reichte Charlie einen Strauß wirklich prächtiger roter Rosen, den er die ganze Zeit für ihn bereits fest gehalten hatte. „Sag ihr, dass du sie anbetest."

Charlie nahm die dornigen Blumen entgegen und seufzte.

‚Oh je', dachte Sirius. ‚Wenn das mal gut geht.' Prince Charming sah anders aus.

„Was, wenn ich sie gerade…bei der Arbeit störe?" hörte er Charlie murmeln, der wieder zwei Schritte zurückgegangen war.

Sirius schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Oh, ich vergaß!" rief er aus. „Sie wird dir niemals verzeihen, wenn du sie beim Staubwischen oder Abwaschen störst. Allesamt heilige Handlungen." Er blickte Charlie böse an. „Beweg deinen Ar… beweg dich da rein, sonst beiß ich!"

„Wen willst du beißen?" fragte eine amüsierte Frauenstimme hinter ihnen, und Sirius, schon beinahe im Hund, fuhr herum. Sie stand da, barfuss, Gummistiefel in der Hand, Kittel über dem Arm, und ihr helles Haar glitzerte selbst in der Frühlingssonne irgendwie silbrig.

„Was ist das hier? ‚The garden theatre'? Probt ihr Shakespeare?" fragte sie.

„Wir geben uns Mühe, aber Romeo ist unsicher in seinem Text", antwortete Sirius. „Guten Tag, bezaubernde Harriet. Charlie, das ist Dr. James, sie hat Remus aufgepäppelt, bevor er sich wieder in unsagbare Abenteuer und Gefahren gestürzt hat. Harriet, das ist Charlie Weasley, Spezialist für Drachenkunde und unsterblich in Selma verliebt. Leider traut er sich nicht, es ihr zu sagen."

Harriet musterte Charlie, in seiner blauen Robe und mit den roten Rosen im Arm, kritisch, aber nicht unfreundlich. Sie reichte ihm schließlich die Hand, sagte „sehr erfreut", und betrachtete ihn dann noch einmal.

„Sie sind also der junge Mann, dessen rosa Plüschdrache fast das Dach angehoben hätte."

„Ich weiß, dass es dumm von mir war", antwortete er und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Ich fand es sehr romantisch", sagte Harriet ernst.

„Wie?" fragten Charlie und Sirius unisono, und sahen verblüfft drein.

„Es ist eines der bei weitem süßesten, romantischsten, bestersonnenen und passenden Geschenke, von denen ich jemals gehört habe", erklärte die Tierärztin.

„Sie ist ein bisschen lunar indisponiert", flüsterte Sirius Charlie leise zu. Laut sagte er: „Für jemanden, der eine Midgardschlange beschwört, mag das so sein. Du fürchtest dich ja nicht einmal vor einem ausgewachsenen Werwolf."

„Du doch auch nicht", konterte sie. „Aber vor May, da hattest du ganz schön Angst, nicht wahr, Sirius Black?"

Sirius klappte den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern, doch dann ließ er es bleiben.

Harriet hatte sich wieder Charlie zugewandt. „Selma hat sich fürchterlich erschrocken, aber ich glaube, sie vermisst Sie. Sie ist drüben im Stall, bei ihrem Pferd, übrigens."

„Danke", sagte Charlie und wollte sich auf den Weg machen.

‚Endlich!', dachte Sirius.

‚Einen Moment, Mr. Weasley", rief Harriet.

„Nein!', rief Sirius in Gedanken laut aus. Wieso hielt diese dumme Tierärztin Charlie denn jetzt auf, wo er endlich entschlossen war?

„Diese Kutte, die Sie da tragen – war das Ihre Idee?" fragte Harriet indes.

„Es ist meine beste", erwiderte Charlie.

„Sie steht Ihnen auch gut, ich dachte nur…es ist doch der Unterschied, der Selma zu schaffen macht, nicht wahr?"

Charlie nickte langsam, dann zog er seinen Stab und transferierte Umhang und Robe in schlichte Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt.

Harriet lächelte zustimmend.

„Was für ein aparter junger Mann", sagte sie zu Sirius. „Und in normalen Klamotten sieht man viel besser, wie gut er gebaut ist."

„Das waren ‚normale' Klamotten, die Robe, meine ich", protestierte Sirius. Dann grinste er. „Aber du hast recht."

„Komm, wir laufen hinten um den Stall herum, ich will hören, was sie sagen", meinte Harriet und sprintete los.

„Du willst lauschen?" fragte Sirius amüsiert, war aber schon neben ihr in Trab gefallen.

„Mein Leben ist arm an Romantik, mein Liebhaber weit weg in Berwick-upon-tweed, ich bin auf anderer Leute Glück angewiesen", frotzelte Harriet.

Sirius prustete und packte ihren Arm. Dann liefen sie beide hinter den Stall. Sie pirschten sich hinter den Heuballen entlang, Harriet zog Sirius eine Leiter hinauf, und ehe er sich's versah, lag er neben ihr platt auf dem Bauch und spähte durch eine Ritze zwischen den Holzplanken des Dachbodens hinunter in ‚Taifuns' Box.

Selma packte gerade den Hufkratzer beiseite und nahm den Striegel vom Haken. Sie summte leise eine ziemlich melancholische Melodie, und Taifun stellte die Ohren auf und knabberte sanft an ihrem Zopf.

„Eines Tages ist sie kahl und er hat nen Darmverschluss', fluchte Harriet leise.

„Na, dann weißt du aber immerhin gleich, was los ist", grinste Sirius.

„Da kommt er", flüsterte sie, und beide verstummten.

Charlie stapfte mit festen, entschlossenen Schritten die Stallgasse entlang. Sein Gesicht war jetzt geradezu fahl und angespannt, aber als er Selmas Stimme hörte, erschienen dunkelrote Flecken auf seinen Wangen.

„Oh je", murmelte Sirius.

„Aber das ist sooo niedlich", flüsterte Harriet.

„Ich werde euch Frauen niemals, niemals verstehen, und wenn ich hunderte von euch hätte", erwiderte Sirius sehr leise.

„Hattest du nicht?" fragte Harriet spitz. „Aber charmanter Gedanke, den diskutier ich nachher beim Tee mit May."

„Bedroh' mich, und ich verwandele dich in ein Frettchen", knurrte der Gryffindor.

„Versuch's, und ich ruf' meine Schlange", konterte Harriet.

„Touché", ergab er sich, leise flüsternd, aber mit breitem Grinsen. Angelus Lupin hatte eine Frau gefunden, die ihm Paroli bieten konnte, der Kerl konnte sich glücklich schätzen. Nicht so glücklich wie Sirius sich selbst einschätzte, aber immerhin.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Charlie zu, der wachsweiß, dafür aber rotgesprenkelt, vor der Box stehen geblieben war. Der junge Weasley starrte auf den Blumenstrauß, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und transformierte die Rosen zurück in die Frühlingsblumen, die er zuerst beschworen hatte, die Sirius jedoch in die opulenten Rosen verwandelte.

Er klopfte gegen die Boxentür. Taifun schnaubte freudig, er hatte Charlie wohl schon gesehen, und jetzt blickte auch Selma auf.

Charlie schob den Riegel zurück und schlüpfte in die Box.

„Hej", sagte er zu ihr.

„Charlie!" rief Selma aus. Sie wirkte vollständig konsterniert.

Charlie sah sie kurz an, dann fixierte er seine Schuhspitzen und schwieg.

„Bei Merlin, sag was!" zischte Sirius.

„Pssst!" Harriet stieß ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen.

„Was macht du hier?" fragte Selma. Eine nahe liegende Frage, wähnte sie ihn doch in Rumänien.

„Ich habe deinen Brief bekommen", sagte Charlie.

„Ja", entgegnete Selma.

Taifun streckte den Kopf nach dem Blumenstrauß hin und schnupperte.

„Deswegen bin ich hier", meinte Charlie. Seine Stimme zitterte, aber nur leicht im Vergleich zu seinen Händen. Er versteckte sie hinter dem Rücken.

„Das ist die bescheuertste Körpersprache, die ich je gesehen habe", fluchte Sirius leise.

„Taifun findet's prima", flüsterte Harriet amüsiert.

Tatsächlich hatte der Wallach seine dicke Rammsnase auf Charlies Schulter gelegt und schnaubte wohlig, als dieser ihm gedankenverloren mit einer Hand die Mähne kraulte.

„Willst Du sicher deine Sachen abholen", sagte Selma so leise, dass man sie vom Heuboden aus kaum verstehen konnte.

„Ja", antwortete Charlie, und Sirius schlug mit der Stirn auf das Holzbrett, auf dem er lag.

„Äh…nein, das will ich nicht", korrigierte er sich eilig.

„Uff", entfuhr es Sirius und Harriet unisono.

„Was du tust also dann hier?" fragte Selma ungeduldig, aber ihre Stimme klang belegt.

„Sag's ihr", formten Sirius Lippen lautlos.

„Ich …" Charlie schaffte es nicht. Was vermutlich auch daran lag, dass Selma ihn geradezu zornig anfunkelte.

„Welcher Teil von ‚nein' du hast nicht verstanden, Charlie?" brach es aus ihr heraus. „Warum du musst herkommen, und es machen mir so viel schwerer, als ohnehin schon ist?"

„Gleich heult sie", konstatierte Sirius dumpf.

„Ein Pfund, dass sie's nicht tut", zischte Harriet.

„Drei Galeonen dagegen", knurrte Sirius und besiegelte die Wette mit einem Handschlag.

Selma weinte tatsächlich nicht. Aber ihre Augen waren so geschwollen und rot unterlaufen, man sah, dass sie bereits ausgiebig Tränen vergossen hatte.

Dafür zog sich jetzt auf jeder von Charlies Wangen eine feuchte Spur hinab.

„Ich wollte dir nie Kummer bereiten", sagte er, und obwohl seine Stimme vernehmbar zitterte, wirkte er plötzlich entschlossen. „Der Drache sollte ein romantisches Geschenk sein, etwas Besonderes. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht weit genug gedacht habe, aber vielleicht waren meine Möglichkeiten, zu denken, etwas beschränkt, weil ich so sehr mit Gefühlen beschäftigt war, wie noch niemals vorher."

„Oh wow", bemerkte Sirius. „Das war stark."

„Die Galeeren gehören mir", flüsterte Harriet.

„Was?" fragte Sirius irritiert. „Die Galeonen, ja. Psst!"

Selma stand da, ohne sich zu rühren. Charlie machte sehr bestimmt einen Schritt auf sie zu, den rechten Arm immer noch um den Hals des Pferdes gelegt, den linken mit den Blumen hinter dem Rücken.

„Kniefall", flüsterte Harriet.

„Niemals!" entrüstete sich Sirius, so leise es ihm möglich war.

Harriet kam nicht mehr dazu, dem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer eine neuerliche Wette anzubieten, denn diesmal behielt Sirius Recht.

Charlie ließ Taifun los und legte die Hand, die eben noch die Pferdemähne gekrault hatte, an Selmas Wange.

„Ich kann nicht ändern, was ich bin, Selma."

„Oh, Merlin, das klingt nach Moony", jammerte Sirius. „Das endet böse."

„Ich will mich auch nicht dafür entschuldigen", hörte er Charlie sagen.

„Das klingt allerdings nicht nach Remus", stellte Harriet trocken fest.

„Aber wenn du uns noch eine Chance geben könntest, verspreche ich, über alle Geschenke besser nachzudenken. Ich werde alles tun, um dich glücklich zu machen. Unsere Kulturen unterscheiden sich vielleicht, aber du und ich, wir sind …ich habe noch nie eine Frau getroffen, die so sehr auf meiner Wellenlänge liegt."

„Oh, Charlie, ich…". Selmas Stimme war mehr ein Hauch als alles andere.

„Warte, ich bin noch nicht fertig", sagte er, und Harriet und Sirius warfen einander einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Küss sie, Idiot!" wisperte Harriet.

Charlie holte tief Luft. „Ich konnte kaum noch arbeiten, kaum noch schlafen, weil ich ständig an dich denken musste. Ich habe dich so furchtbar vermisst dort unten in Rumänien. Ich seh' dauernd dein hübsches Gesicht vor mir."

„Charlie, wenn…" Selmas Versuch, etwas zu antworten, blieb erfolglos.

„Nein, warte. Hör mich an."

„Oh, Mann!" stöhnte Sirius entnervt. „Küss sie doch endlich, du Schaf."

Aber Charlie schien noch nicht so weit zu sein. „Als ich deine Eule bekam, wusste ich nicht mehr ein noch aus. Das hat so verdammt wehgetan, und allein der Gedanke, dich nie wieder zu sehen, hat mich verrückt gemacht. Ich musste einfach den nächsten Portschlüssel nach London nehmen, und ich habe Sirius um Hilfe gebeten und…"

„Au weia", entfuhr es Sirius.

„Du hast Sirius um Hilfe gefragt? Ausgerechnet Sirius? Der um May herum geschlichen ist wie ein Katze um das heiße Brei?" Selmas Miene hatte jetzt etwas sichtbar Amüsiertes, trotz des Zwiespalts, der darin immer noch zu lesen war.

„Na ja, ich dachte, ich mache einfach nicht die gleichen Fehler wie er?" sagte Charlie unsicher. „Und, um deine Frage zu beantworten, deswegen bin ich hier. Weil ich weiche Knie bekomme, wenn du mich ansiehst, weil mein Herz wie verrückt schlägt und stolpert, wenn ich dich ansehe, und weil ich deswegen diese blöden roten Flecken auf den Wangen habe."

„Die sind nicht blöd. Die sind…niedlich", tröstete ihn Selma.

„Nanananana", sang Harriet leise, aber triumphierend in Sirius' Ohr.

„Außerdem habe ich dir Blumen mitgebracht", sagte Charlie und zog den rechten Arm hinter dem Rücken hervor.

Mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen starrte er auf die paar kläglichen Stängel und Blätter, die von seinem Strauß Frühlingsblumen noch übrig waren.

„Küssen, jetzt, schnell", entfuhr es Sirius, viel zu laut, aber zum Glück wurde er von Taifun übertönt, der wonnig prustete, als er Charlie das ärmliche, grüne Bündel aus den Fingern rupfte.

„Du bist den ganzen Weg von Rumänien gekommen, um meinem Pferd Blätter zu bringen?" fragte Selma, und ihre Augen glitzerten verdächtig.

„Eigentlich waren es Blumen, und eigentlich waren sie für dich", sagte Charlie niedergeschlagen. „Aber ich scheine es nicht richtig machen zu können."

„Oh doch. Du machst es sehr richtig!" rief Selma aus, lachte laut auf und warf sich ihm an den Hals. Charlie schlang die Arme um sein Mädchen und jetzt – endlich – küsste er sie.

„Nervenzerfetzend", murmelte Sirius glücklich.

„Aber mit Happyend", strahlte Harriet. „Und ich bekomme drei Gale…was auch immer von dir."

„Meinst du, Taifun kann noch einen Ausritt durch den Wald bewältigen?" fragte Charlie unter ihnen gerade. „Immerhin hat er sich gestärkt."

„Was denkst du, Taifun?" fragte Selma den Braunen, und er wieherte zustimmend. Mit ein paar Handgriffen zäumte Selma ihn auf und kletterte ohne viel Federlesens in die Räuberleiter, die Charlie ihr baute.

Der zweitälteste Weasleyspross schwang sich hinter ihr auf den Pferderücken, nachdem er Taifun aus der Box geführt und die Türe geschlossen hatte. In gemächlichem Trab verschwanden sie aus Sirius' und Harriets Blickfeld.

„Ist das schön", seufzte die Tierärztin. „Jetzt reiten sie in den Sonnenuntergang."

„Wohl kaum", entgegnete Sirius. „Es ist viertel nach elf am Morgen, wenn deine Armbanduhr richtig geht."

„Das war im übertragenen Sinne gemeint", sagte Harriet spitz.

„Dann hättest du auch Monduntergang sagen können", widersprach Sirius, während er die Leiter vom Heuboden hinunter kletterte.

„Monduntergang ist nicht klassisch, sondern skurril", argumentierte Harriet. „Das kann man nicht übertragen. Oh, hallo, May!"

Sie ließ Sirius' Hand los, der ihr eben die letzte Sprosse hinunter geholfen hatte.

„Äh…hallo", sagte Sirius und zupfte sich verlegen ein paar Strohhalme aus dem langen Haar.

Das Gesicht seiner Freundin war erstaunt.

„Wo kommt ihr her?" fragte May und runzelte die Stirn.

„Na, vom Dachboden", entgegnete Harriet. „Wir haben's im Heu getrieben."

Mays Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen.

„Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht, May", erklärte Sirius hastig und begann jetzt, hektisch auch an Harriets Haar herum zu zupfen.

„Hey, lass das!" schimpfte diese.

„Wir haben nur…" begann Sirius.

Dann jedoch sah er, wie May und Harriet sich anguckten, um im nächsten Moment vor Lachen laut heraus zu prusten.

Harriet harsch und klopfte sich Stroh, Staub und Spinnweben von der Hose. „Wir waren unanständig und haben Selma und diesen Charlie belauscht. Die standen in der Pferdebox und waren dabei, ihre junge Liebe zu erneuern. Da musste ich dabei sein. Sie waren so niedlich!"

May grinste, dann sah sie Sirius an. „Du hast nicht wirklich geglaubt, ich würde Dich und Harriet unkeuscher Betätigungen verdächtigen?"

„Äh…" sagte Sirius. „Nein."

„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ich für dich die Hand ins Feuer legen würde, Sirius, aber Harriet und ich sind seit mehr als zehn Jahren befreundet, sie ist Sandys Patin, geht hier täglich ein und aus, und sie würde sich eher die Hand abhacken, als es im Heu mit meinem Freund zu treiben."

„Ja, und mein Alltag ist auch viel zu anstrengend für spontanen Sex, Sirius", legte Harriet nach. „Ich muss noch bei den Jenkins vorbei, kriege ich nachher Mittagessen bei euch?"

„Aber immer", erwiderte May, und sie und Sirius sahen Harriet nach, wie sie in ihren grünen Landrover stieg.

Der Wagen wendete und brauste vom Hof.

**oooOOOooo **

Sirius legte die Arme um May und murmelte: „Ich habe mich schon erschrocken, als ich dein Gesicht eben gesehen habe, so im ersten Augenblick. Ich dachte, du verdächtigst mich. Wir haben euer aller Leben so fürchterlich durcheinander gebracht, Remus, Severus und ich. Das tut mir Leid."

„Sirius, ich.."

„Nein, warte, ich bin noch nicht fertig. Ich liebe dich, May, ich bin so froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe."

„Ach, Sirius…"

„Lass mich eben ausreden", beharrte er.

„Küss mich, Nervensäge", sagte sie lachend.

„Okay". Er zog May in seine Arme und küsste sie, bis sie beide kaum noch Luft bekamen.

„Weißt du", sagte er zwischen zwei Küssen, „der Dachboden da oben, das ist ein lauschiges Plätzchen."

„Ehrlich?" sagte sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als ob sie seine Aussage bezweifeln würde.

„Ich könnt's dir zeigen", schlug er vor.

„Du willst mir meinen eigenen Heuboden zeigen, Sirius?"

„Glaub mir, so wie mit mir hast du ihn noch nie erlebt", versprach er vollmundig. Und Sirius hielt Wort.

**oooOOOooo **

Eine Stunde später saßen sie baumelnden nackten Füßen an der Abwurfklappe für die Heuballen.

Charlie und May liefen unter ihnen entlang, eng umschlungen und mit Taifun im Schlepptau. Sie sahen sehr glücklich aus.

Im gleichen Moment kam auch Harriet wieder.

Sie begrüßte Selma und entdeckte Sirius und May.

„Hey, ihr seid ja immer noch da oben. Hier gibt es jetzt aber nichts mehr zu sehen."

„Was habt ihr gemacht auf die Dachböden?" fragte Selma interessiert.

„Was heißt ‚_jetzt nicht mehr_?'" setzte Charlie hinzu.

„Äh…" sagte Sirius.

„Sag, dass das nicht wahr nicht!" grollte Charlie. Dann zog er seinen Stab. „Entschuldige, Selma, aber er hat uns belauscht. _Enlargo aurelis_!"

Sirius spürte, wie seine Ohren sich in die Länge und in die Breite zogen, es ziepte mehr als es schmerzte, und dann hörte er die drei Frauen und Charlie lachen.

Er tastete an der Seite seines Kopfes nach den nackten, elefantenartigen Ohren, die Charlie ihm gehext hatte.

„Ich muss noch zu einem Patienten", hörte er Harriet eilig sagen.

„Bleiben Sie ruhig hier, ich darf Sie nicht verzaubern, Muggelschutzgesetz", beruhigte Charlie.

„Wenigstens etwas", erwiderte Harriet erleichtert. „Wann gibt es denn Mittagessen? Ich bin seit halb sechs auf den Beinen."

„Hat ich nichts gekocht heute", rief Selma beinahe panisch aus.

May lächelte. „Wenn ihr beiden Taifun in seine Box zurückgebracht und ihm abgerieben habt, lade ich euch alle nach Windermere zum Essen ein."

„Ich kann nicht ausgehen, mit diesen Ohren!" stellte Sirius fest.

„Ich nehme dich auch mit diesen Ohren mit, mein Schöner. Immerhin hast du sie dir verdient", frotzelte May.

„Ich könnte mir welche ankleben, ich hätt's auch verdient", gab Harriet zu.

„Wenn du noch Steaks oder Spareribs im Tiefkühler hast, und Selma eine Runde Kulturdifferenz erträgt, könnten wir Männer ein Barbeque sozusagen ‚zaubern'", schlug Sirius vor.

„Hat dein Stab eine Mikrowellenfunktion?" fragte Selma interessiert. „Haben wir noch T-Bone-Steaks und Köttbullar eingefriert, und ein paar französische Baguettes."

„Heirate sie, Charlie, auf der Stelle, sonst tut es Padfoot", grinste Sirius den jüngeren Zauberer an.

Charlie öffnete schon den Mund, um entweder etwas sehr Gewagtes oder etwas sehr Idiotisches zu erwidern, aber Harriet gebot ihm mit über die Lippen gelegtem Zeigefinger, zu schweigen.

„Das war ein Scherz!" flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Ich weiß. Es ist vielleicht ein bisschen zu früh für einen Antrag", erwiderte er, ebenso leise. „Andererseits ist Padfoot eine ernst zu nehmende Konkurrenz. Und mein Herz ist sehr…"

„Ihr Herz ist zweifellos sehr verliebt, junger Mann", unterbrach ihn die Tierärztin. „Der Grill ist dahinten im Gartenhaus, diese ‚Aufschließ-Zauber' beherrschen Sie ja wohl. Merlin, welch eine Wirtschaft!"

**oooOOOooo**

„Diese Harriet - sie ist mit Remus' Bruder zusammen?" fragte Charlie, als er später mit Sirius in der Sonne saß und die nackten Füße ins Gras streckte.

Sirius nickte müde, satt und zufrieden.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Remus einen Bruder hat", sagte Charlie.

„Angelus ist ein Squib, und die beiden sind sich nicht sehr grün", erklärte Sirius. „Das ist schade, denn Angel ist echt in Ordnung. Du würdest ihn mögen, er ist ein Outdoor-Typ, wie du."

„Diese Frau ist auch in Ordnung", stellte Charlie fest. „Hat sie ne Schwester?"

„Harriet? Keine Ahnung. Wieso, hast du an Selma nicht genug?" flachste Sirius.

„Spinner", rügte Charlie. „Aber nachdem jetzt selbst ich ein Mädchen gefunden habe, ist nur noch Remus allein."

Sirius lachte leise. Charlie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Remus und May…und er brauchte es auch nicht zu wissen. „Moony hat ein paar Monate mit Harriet zusammen gewohnt", sagte er. „Sie wird ihn wohl kaum gewollt haben."

„Die Lykantrophie ist ein echter Fluch", seufzte Charlie.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass man jedes und alles, das in Moonys Leben schief läuft, an seinem ‚haarigen Problem' festmachen sollte, insbesondere, was Frauen angeht", sagte Sirius, und er meinte es ehrlich. „Moony bekommt den Mund nicht auf, wenn's drauf ankommt. Manchmal könnte man meinen, ihm kommt immer irgendetwas dazwischen, wenn er mal Farbe bekennen will."  
Sirius grinste. „Selbst wenn wir Moony verkuppelt kriegen, mit wem auch immer, bliebe dir dann noch die ganz große, die unlösbare Aufgabe, wenn du alle im Orden unterbringen willst." Er nahm noch einen Schluck Bier. Das Leben konnte manchmal echt schön sein, dachte er glücklich. Die Mädels hatten sich hingelegt, während er und Charlie Tisch und Grill magisch „ratzegeputzt' hatten, und Harriet hatte ihre Tour fortgesetzt. Jetzt saßen sie hier im Garten, jeder mit einem Muggelbier, und ließen sich die Mittagssonne auf die Bäuche brennen.

„Mundungus?", überlegte Charlie.

„Dung? Nee, der hat eine ‚Alte-Liebe-rostet-nicht-Sache' mit Figgie laufen, seit dreißig Jahren."

„McGonagall?"

Sirius lachte, aber es war ein leises, bedauerndes Lachen. „Minerva war verheiratet, Charlie, aber sag's nicht weiter, besonders nicht an deine Brüder. Ich weiß es nur zufällig, weil ich so auf alte Mopeds stehe, und mal einen Artikel in einer alten Motorradzeitung vom Muggelflohmarkt in der Portobello Road gefunden habe. Eoghann McGonagall war Profi-Motocross-Fahrer. Er hatte einen schrecklichen Unfall und ist sehr jung gestorben. Sie waren nur ein paar Jahre verheiratet."

„Das tut mir Leid", erwiderte Charlie. Nach einer Pause fragte er: „Also wer, Sirius? Wer ist die kupplerische Herausforderung?"

„Na, das dürfte doch klar sein", meinte Sirius grinsend und rückte seinen Stuhl zurecht. „Snivellus".

„Snape?" Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das würde ich nicht wagen, es sei denn, ich wäre unheilbar krank und zu feige, mich vom Astronomieturm zu stürzen. Welche Frau will im Keller leben?"

„Wer lebt im Keller?" fragte Selma, blinzelte müde in die Sonne und schleppte einen Liegestuhl nach draußen. „Viel zu schön, um drinnen zu sein", sagte sie.

Charlie hatte bereits seinen Stab gezogen, um ihr mit dem Stuhl zu helfen, steckte ihn jedoch gleich wieder fort und sprang stattdessen auf. „Warte, ich mach das für dich."

„Das ist echt süß von dich", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn.

„Scheint, als wäre ich hier im Garten überflüssig", konstatierte Sirius, grinste breit und verschwand im Haus. Er stieg leise die Treppe hinauf. Ihm schwebte ein roter Diwan vor, und er nahm sich fest vor, May nicht zu wecken – es sei denn, sie würde so aussehen, als wolle sie das unbedingt.

* * *

**TBC**


	25. Heimkehr

**Frühlingserwachen**

**oooOOOooo **

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

_Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Co. unfortunately courtesy of J.K.Rowling_

**oooOOOooo **

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben, da bin ich wieder. Und nach dem Ende des „Raben" geht es jetzt bittersüß weiter mit unseren Lieblingsanimagus, der mal wieder versucht, seine Fähigkeiten als Paartherapeut unter Beweis zu stellen. Problematisch nur, dass eine Hälfe des Paares längst liiert ist (mit einer dritten Person) und die andere die Zähne nicht auseinander kriegt (außer um gelegentlich den Mond anzuheulen)._

_Aber wie wir Sirius kennen, wird er schon Möglichkeiten finden, das Positive der Situation hervor zu heben ;-)_

* * *

**Heimkehr**

„Du bist sicher, dass du es sehen willst?" frage ich noch einmal. „Du musst nicht, das weißt du. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es fürchterlich ist."

„Wir haben darüber gesprochen", wiederholt May ihr Mantra. „Ich will dich richtig kennen lernen, Sirius, und dazu gehört auch dein Elternhaus."

„Deine Verantwortung", antworte ich und öffne schweren Herzens die Tür.

Wir treten in den düsteren Flur.

„Sind das…?"

„Ja, das sind die Hauselfenköpfe."

„Puh", entfährt es May.

„Leise, damit wir meine Mutter nicht wecken", murmele ich. Auf Zehenspitzen führe ich May durch die Halle, an dem hinter Vorhängen verborgenen Portrait vorbei. Hoffentlich wacht die Alte nicht auf!

Nach einer halben Stunde habe ich May das ganze Haus gezeigt, und nur in der Bibliothek sind wir etwas länger geblieben.

Jetzt sitzen wir in der Küche, ich mache Kaffee und May ist sehr schweigsam. Ihr schönes Gesicht ist blass und mühsam beherrscht.

Schließlich sagt sie: „Ich habe es mir nicht so finster vorgestellt und so…trostlos. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe. Warum verkaufst du es nicht einfach?"

„Es ist das Hauptquartier des Ordens", erkläre ich. „Wir treffen uns hier. Außerdem ist der Dachboden magisch vergrößert, wegen Seidenschnabel."

May nickt. Sie hat den Hippogreif bereits kennen gelernt, und so sehr sie auch Pferde liebt, er scheint ihr unheimlich zu bleiben.

„Remus lebt auch hier?" fragt sie plötzlich.

Ich sehe von meiner Tasse auf und folge dem Blick ihrer Frühlingshimmelaugen. Sie hat seine alte Strickjacke entdeckt, die vergessen und irgendwie verloren über der Lehne eines Stuhls in einer Ecke hängt.

Ich nicke. „Wenn er in London ist."

Der Orden hat seit nunmehr sechs Wochen keine Nachricht mehr von ihm erhalten. Ich frage mich, ob ich spüren würde, wenn Moony nicht mehr am Leben wäre.

Der Orden verliert für mich jeden Tag an Bedeutung. Natürlich ist das nur ein Gefühl, ein Eindruck. Mir ist mehr als bewusst, dass wir weiterhin kämpfen müssen, allein schon wegen Harry. Mein Leben hat jedoch durch May eine neue Richtung bekommen. Nur noch um Wäsche zu holen oder Seidenschnabel zu versorgen, und wenn sich der Orden trifft, kehre ich in das verhasste Haus am Grimmauldplatz zurück.  
Zwar habe ich einen Teil der Sekretariatsaufgaben von Remus übernommen, aber ich sitze nicht oben in der Bibliothek, sondern weitaus lieber in Springtime Farm im Garten. Die mitgebrachten Pergamentrollen bleiben dort allerdings viel zu häufig liegen, das muss ich gestehen. Es ist schließlich so viel angenehmer, sich im Stall nützlich zu machen, die Pferde zu putzen und zu bewegen oder mit Sandy zu spielen. Ich habe dieses Mädchen so lieb gewonnen, ihre offene, unbefangene Art, und sie spricht bald mehr und lieber mit mir als mit allen anderen.  
Ich tue ihr gut, und sie lässt mich das spüren. Es ist das erste Mal seit langem, dass ich nicht das Gefühl habe, ein „Problem" zu sein, jemand, den man „beschützen" musste. Im Orden bin ich zwar vollwertiges, aber nicht voll einsetzbares Mitglied. Auf dem Reiterhof bin ich wie alle anderen – normal.  
Schnell habe ich mir angewöhnt, Arbeiten per Hand zu erledigen anstatt mit dem Stab, mit dem vieles zwar schneller geht, wobei ich jedoch ständig auf Publikum achten muss. An manchen Tagen zaubere ich nur noch, um zu apparieren oder zu disapparieren.  
Ich habe auch festgestellt, dass meine Besitztümer sukzessive von Grimmauldplatz nach Springtime Farm wandern, wobei es ohnehin wenig gibt, an dem ich wirklich hänge.  
In Mays Zimmer habe ich eine Ecke okkupiert für meine paar Sachen; die Kleidungsstücke, die ich auf dem Reiterhof öfter trage, hat Selma einfach irgendwann mit zu waschen und in Mays Schrank zu räumen begonnen.

**oooOOOooo**

„Ich kann Seidenschnabel nicht länger so leben lassen", reiße ich May offenbar aus ihren Gedanken, denn sie hat geistesabwesend in ihrem Kaffee gerührt.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragt sie mich.

„Ich bin zu selten hier. Er ist einsam. Das bin ich übrigens auch, wenn ich nicht bei dir sein kann", lächele ich in meine Tasse.

„Du bist fast immer bei mir", erwidert sie. „Wenn ich mich hier umsehe, wächst in mir der Verdacht, dass du bei mir bist, um diesem Haus hier zu entkommen, nicht meinetwegen." Sie lächelt.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist", beeile ich mich zu versichern, aber dem Grunde nach hat sie Recht. Ich bin überall lieber als hier, und ein Platz in einer Ecke ihres Zimmers und natürlich in ihrem Bett – und sei es am Fußende, als Padfoot – ist allemal besser als dieses verfluchte Haus. Trotzdem habe ich mich natürlich für sie und nicht gegen Grimmauldplatz entschieden. Ich bezweifle, dass ich mehr Zeit in irgendeiner hellen Londoner Stadtwohnung verbringen würde, wenn ich eine besäße, als hier. Ich bin einfach glücklich in Springtime Farm und bei ihr.

„Ja, Sirius. Ich weiß, dass du auch dann immer bei mir wärest, wenn du hier in London den spannendsten Job deines Lebens hättest." Sie zwinkert. Dann sagt sie: „Mein Haus ist zu klein für uns alle, weißt du. Es stört mich nicht, mein Schlafzimmer mit dir zu teilen, aber ich finde, du solltest ein eigenes Zimmer haben."

„Ich will bei dir schlafen", widerspreche ich sofort. _Ich will meine Nase in deinem Haar vergraben, will meine Hände auf diesen weichen Rundungen liegen lassen und mehr als alles will ich dir beim Schlafen zusehen, deine Atemzüge zählen, wenn ich aufwache, weil Dementoren mich jagen – was sie dank dir immer seltener tun._

„Ach, Sirius." Sie steht auf und gleitet um meinen Stuhl herum, dann beginnt sie, sanft meinen Nacken zu massieren, dort zwischen Schulterblatt und Halsmuskulatur, wo sich die Spannung in mir manchmal zu einem harten Knoten zusammen zieht.

„Mmmhm", entkommt mir ein genüssliches Stöhnen.

„Es geht nicht ums Schlafen", höre ich ihre sanfte Stimme. „Ich brauche einfach einen Rückzugsbereich, der mir alleine gehört."

„Du hast ein Arbeitszimmer." In dem sie viel zuviel Zeit verbringt, aber ich will nicht, dass sie ihr schönes Gesicht zu dieser Grimasse verzieht, die mir zeigt, wie es sie ärgert, wenn ich mich darüber beschwere. Ich weiß schon, dass sie mir soviel Zeit schenkt wie irgend möglich.

„Ein Büro. In dem ständig das Telefon klingelt", seufzt sie.

„Nachts klingelt es aber nicht", stelle ich fest. „Da steht ein schönes Ledersofa. Da kannst du dich zurückziehen. Ich störe dich auch nicht, versprochen. Obwohl, letzte Woche, das war doch richtig toll auf deinem Büroledersofa, mmmhm, das ist ein wirklich tolles Sofa und…"

„Sirius!"

In ihrer Stimme klingt eine ungewohnte Schärfe mit.

„Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?" frage ich. „Du wolltest auf dem Sofa, ich wollte nur fragen, ob du einen Tee willst."

„Ich versuche, dir einen sehr großherzigen Vorschlag zu machen, aber du lässt mich einfach nicht", protestierte sie. „Da du ohnehin ständig bei mir lebst – und mir jetzt klar ist, dass dies sich in Richtung eines Dauerzustands entwickelt – wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir hilfst, den Dachboden auszubauen."

Perplex drehe ich mich zu ihr um. „Du willst mit mir …etwas bauen?"

„Warum nicht?" Sie zuckt die Achsel. „Ich liebe dich. Ich will dich bei mir haben. Und du bringst einen ziemlich großen Vogel mit in den gemeinsamen Haushalt."

Ich muss lachen. „Seidenschnabel wäre sicher in einer der Pferdeboxen besser aufgehoben als auf dem Dachboden, aber ganz ehrlich: Ich wollte ihn eigentlich einem Freund geben. Hagrid betreut ein ziemlich großes Gelände mit einem riesigen Wald, und es gibt dort nur Zauberer, da kann er frei fliegen, ohne Tarnzauber und so."

Erst als wir Stunden später Hand in Hand an den äußeren Pferdekoppeln entlang gehen, über uns ein klarer Sternenhimmel, finde ich die richtigen Worte: „Es ist das allererste Mal, dass jemand mit mir etwas bauen will. Danke."

Mays Kuss schmeckt nach süßer Freiheit und ein bisschen nach einem Zuhause, das diesen Namen verdient.

**oooOOOooo**

Die Bauarbeiten laufen seit zwei Wochen auf vollen Touren. Selma jammert über den vielen Dreck und dass sie nicht in Ruhe kochen kann, aber eigentlich genießt sie den Trubel, zumal es sie davon ablenkt, dass Charlie wieder nach Rumänien zurückgekehrt ist. Er hat sich jedoch bereits nach Irland beworben, in eine Drachenzucht, für die er eigentlich überqualifiziert ist, aber Irland ist nun einmal in Apparitionsentfernung.

Als ich unseren gemieteten Pick-Up, die Ladefläche voller Balken, Material und Werkzeug, vor dem Haus parke, höre ich aus der Küche Selmas Lachen. Das Fenster steht offen, und eine zweite Stimme dringt heraus, eine Männerstimme. Ich hätte sie fast nicht erkannt, weil anstatt des üblichen eisigen Tonfalls etwas Sanftes darin mitschwingt.  
Das kann nicht wahr sein! Wie kommt diese Kellerassel hierher?  
Ich glaube, ich bin niemals zuvor derart hektisch ins Haus gestürzt.

„Du!" rufe ich zornig.

Wie kann es der schleimige Kerl wagen, hier aufzutauchen, nach allem, was er May angetan hat?

„Black", sagt er und erhebt sich erschreckend elegant vom Küchenstuhl, und sein Auftritt wäre perfekt, wenn ihn nicht einige winzige Krümel Blaubeerkuchen im Mundwinkel verraten würden.

Ich muss unwillkürlich grinsen. Ganz offensichtlich ist Snivellus dem gemeingefährlichen schwedischen 'Backfisch' zum Opfer gefallen, wie schon andere Ordensmitglieder vor ihm.

„Hey Siriüs", zwitschert die schöne Bäckerin. „Hast dü Besuch von deine Zaubererfreund Severüs. Kennt er auch Charlie von das Zaubererschule."

„Was willst du?" frage ich Snivellus, ohne irgendwelche Höflichkeitsfloskeln auszutauschen. „Ich hoffe, deine Anwesenheit hat einen wirklich wichtigen Grund, ansonsten hexe ich dich durch die Wand nach draußen."

„Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie du das mit einem Autoschlüssel bewerkstelligen willst, Black" erwidert er kühl.

Und dann lässt er zu meinem maßlosen Entsetzen meinen Stab über seine blassen Finger tanzen. Ich fühle, wie sich das Blut aus meinen Wangen verabschiedet.

„Du bist bereits so sehr in deinem neuen Leben aufgegangen, dass du deinen Stab bei Ausflügen in den Baumarkt" – er betonte das offenbar gerade erst von Selma neu erlernte Wort, „zurück lässt. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du derart verantwortungslos handelst", sagt der Schleimbrocken, und ich widerspreche nicht.

Leider hat er Recht. Wäre er ein Todesser… Ich korrigiere meinen Gedanken, er ist ein Todesser, aber wie es derzeit scheint, dennoch einer von uns.

„Selma, würdest du uns bitte für fünf Minuten allein lassen?" bitte ich die Frau, die für das verantwortlich ist, was May despektierlich, aber liebevoll als ‚Waschbärbauch' verspottet.

Sie zuckt die Achseln und schnappt sich den Wäschekorb mit der Buntwäsche. Als sie im Garten verschwunden ist, lässt Snape seinem Ärger freien Lauf.

„Wie es scheint, hast du alles vergessen, was der letzte Krieg und deine eigene Vergangenheit dich gelehrt haben sollten. Hör wenigstens auf Moody – immer wachsam."

Damit wirft er mir meinen Stab zu.  
Erleichtert fange ich das zarte Holz aus der Luft und widerstehe der Versuchung, dies mit den Zähnen zu tun.

„Um deine Frage zu beantworten, Black: Ich habe tatsächlich einen Grund, hier zu sein. Heute ist Vollmond." Der Tränkemeister verschränkt die Arme und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja und? Ich muss nur in den Kalender sehen, um ihm diese Information zu entnehmen. Warum bist du also hier?"  
Langsam beginnt er, mich zu nerven.

„Ich rechne derzeit mit einem baldigen Ruf des Dunklen Lords. In diesem Fall werde ich nicht in der Lage sein, den Wolfbanntrank fertig zu brauen." Snivellus schnippt mit seinen bleichen Fingern ein imaginäres Stäubchen von seinem Ärmel.

„Du braust Wolfsbann? Für wen?" Ich wusste nicht, dass Snape von Remus abgesehen noch jemand anderen damit versorgt. Greyback scheidet ja wohl aus, der besteht sicher auf seiner Originalverwandlungen mit Blutrausch.

Sniv sieht mich an, als wäre ich der Mann im Vollmond.

Er öffnet den Mund, dann schließt er ihn wieder. Dann würgt er hervor: „Hat Dumbledore dich nicht informiert?"

Informiert? Worüber?

Ich schüttele mein edles Haupt. „Dumbledore kommt nicht gerade täglich hier vorbei, um mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten", antworte ich.

„Und hat Lupin dir nicht geeult?"

„Wie sollte er? Er ist doch noch in…" Merlin!!! Ich begreife gleichzeitig mit Snape.

„Seit wann ist er zurück?" frage ich im selben Augenblick, als Snape wissen will, ob wirklich niemand es für nötig befunden habe, mir eine Nachricht zu schicken.

Ich verneine.

„Meines Wissens ist Lupin bereits seit einer guten Woche wieder im Hauptquartier", bringt mich Snape schließlich auf die Höhe der Ereignisse.

„Circes Rocksaum, er ist mit Sicherheit davon ausgegangen, dass jemand mir eine Eule sendet."

„Er wird drüber weg kommen, es ist nur ein weiterer Vollmond ohne seinen Haushund – er hatte zwölf Jahre zum Üben", ätzt Snape, aber seltsamerweise hat seine Stimme nicht die übliche Kälte.

„Ich lass' ihn nicht im Stich, das weißt du", knurre ich den Slytherin an. „Wolfsbann wäre dennoch von Vorteil."

„Ich habe noch ein paar weitere Aufgaben, die gegenüber der Versorgung von Haustieren Vorrang besitzen", schnarrt Snivellus. „Es erschien mir jedoch notwendig, sicher zu stellen, dass Lupin wenigstens das Minimum an Unterstützung erhält, das du ihm bieten kannst. Und jetzt, entschuldige mich."

Er lässt mich eiskalt in der Küche stehen und rauscht hinaus, einen in nicht vorhandenem Wind flatternden Umhang hinter sich herziehend. Das ist selbst für seine Verhältnisse theatralisch.  
Ich höre ihn draußen im Garten ein paar freundliche Worte mit Selma austauschen, und man sollte nicht meinen, dass es sich um denselben dunklen Zauberer handelt, der eben noch hier drinnen war. Die Mädels in diesem Haus scheinen es ihm angetan zu haben.

**oooOOOooo**

Ich allerdings habe jetzt andere Sorgen, als mich um Severus' zuvorkommendes Verhalten meinen favorisierten Muggelfrauen gegenüber zu kümmern.

Moony ist wieder da!

Und ich habe zwei, nein drei Probleme. Erstens habe ich einen besten Freund, der von meiner Geliebten verabscheut wird. Oder nein, das trifft es nicht wirklich. Sagen wir, das Verhältnis der beiden wird ziemlich angespannt sein. May hat ihm seine Lügen nicht vergeben, und ich kann sie sogar verstehen. Er hat sie derartig benutzt, mit voller Absicht, und so oft ich auch versucht habe, ihr zu erklären, wie verzweifelt er gewesen sein muss, sie schüttelt nur stumm den Kopf. Natürlich plagt sie zusätzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn sie hat ihm Dinge zugetraut, von denen sie hätte wissen müssen, dass er dazu nie fähig wäre. Aber wer bin ausgerechnet ich, sie dafür zu richten?

Mein zweites Problem ist zumindest lösbar. Es besteht aus zwei Teilen. Zum ersten wird Moony mehr als enttäuscht sein, dass ich ihn jetzt volle zwei Wochen im Grimmauldplatz habe sitzen lassen. Er wird ebenso wie ich davon ausgehen, dass Dumbledore oder sonst wer vom Orden mich unterrichtet über seine Rückkehr. Andererseits hätte er schließlich auch selbst eine Eule oder seinen Hintern hierher bewegen können. Ich verstehe nicht, warum er sich nicht die Mühe macht, mich selbst zu informieren, dass er wieder da ist.  
Nun, das wird sich irgendwie schon aufklären.

Das dritte ist mein dringendstes Problem: Heute ist Vollmond, und Snivs Auftauchen – samt Wolfsbann – ist ungewiss. Bei Belenus, kann er nicht jemand anderen die Pampe umrühren lassen? (Mein Konsum an Muggelcomics ist zu intensiv, stelle ich gerade fest.)

Natürlich könnte ich mich verkleiden und versuchen, in der Nokturngasse einen Wolfsbann zu bekommen. Es wäre allerdings vernünftiger, das jemand anderen vom Orden erledigen zu lassen.

„Selma?" Ich finde sie im Garten.

„Ich muss weg, ein paar Dinge erledigen, jetzt gleich. Ich kann leider heute Nachmittag nicht auf Sandy aufpassen. Wir wollten zum Badesee, aber es ist etwas wirklich Wichtiges dazwischen gekommen."

„Ich habe heute Nachmittag eine Termin in Windermere", sagt sie, und sie sieht enttäuscht aus. „Wollen wir ansehe eine neue Probenraum für das Band."

„Dann nimm bitte Sandy mit, okay? Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Selma."

Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, dann nickt sie. „Hat es was mit den Besuch von Severüs zu tun?"

Ich entschließe mich, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie weiß ohnehin über Moony Bescheid.

„Ja. Remus ist wieder da. Er ist in London, heute Nacht ist Vollmond, und die Medizin, die ihn zähmt, ist möglicherweise nicht verfügbar. Ich muss eine andere Quelle dafür auftun."

„Oh!" Ihre Augen sind weit und sehr blau. „Geht das Remus gut?" fragt sie, und ich habe sie selten so besorgt gesehen. Ich weiß, wie sehr sie ihn schätzt. Selma gehört zu den Menschen, die immer das Gute in anderen sehen.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich ihr antworten soll. Ich habe vergessen, Severus zu fragen.

**oooOOOooo**

„Sieht nich' gut aus", sagt Mundungus, den ich in Soho in einer wirklich unglaublich herunter gekommenen Kneipe treffe. „Seit die Werwölfe alle zur dunklen Seite übergelaufen sind, hat keine der Schwarzpanschereien diesen Trank mehr im Angebot, nich' mal für einen horrenden Preis. Tut mir Leid, Kumpel. Denk dir besser ein paar richtig starke Sicherungszauber für deine Kellertür aus."

Ich fletsche die Zähne. Der Spezialist für Sicherungszauber wird jetzt schon seinen Stab nicht mehr ordnungsgemäß benutzen können, und einen Trank, den Dung nicht besorgen kann, wird auch kein anderer von uns auftreiben können.

Plötzlich durchzuckt mich ein Gedanke. Es ist ein Risiko, natürlich, aber eine Option.

**oooOOOooo**

Als ich im Garten der alten Villa appariere, schlagen die Hunde an. Hunde? Oh nein, das, was da mehr anheult als anschlägt, sind keine Hunde. Es sind Wölfe.

Und dann stürmen sie auf mich zu, fliegende weiße Schatten, mit gefletschten Zähnen, gegen die meine – selbst im Hund – ein schlechter Witz sind.

Ich disappariere und materialisiere mich weit hinter ihnen, direkt an der Haustür.

Ausgetrickst!

„Lass mich rein!" rufe ich hektisch und hämmere gegen die Türe. „Ich bin's, Sirius."

Es klickt und summt, ich grinse in die Kamera, und die Tür öffnet sich gerade rechtzeitig, bevor Bonnie und Clyde mich zwingen, auf den nächsten Baum zu apparieren.

„Shht", sagt er, dazu eine einzige Geste seiner Hand, und die beiden werfen sich auf den Boden, Demut in den gelben Augen.

„Hallo Sirius."

Fast Remus' Augen, vielleicht eine Nuance dunkler, beinahe sein Lächeln, mag sein, etwas breiter, selbstsicherer (und es enthält keine unausgesprochene Entschuldigung), annähernd Moonys Gesicht, verkleidet mit einem dunkelblonden Vollbart und überzogen von einer vitalen Bräune, die ich an seinem großen Bruder niemals gesehen habe.

Angelus Lupin ist Remus so ähnlich, und doch sind die beiden Brüder so unendlich unterschiedlich.

„Hallo Wolfsflüsterer. Ist es möglich, dass du die beiden Wölfe im Garten lässt? Mein innerer Hund bepinkelt sich gerade vor Angst."

Er lacht und bittet mich hinein.

„Was verschafft mir das Vergnügen deines plötzlichen Besuchs, Pads?" Er stellt mir ungefragt eine Dose Bier hin, die er aus dem Kühlschrank entnimmt. (Ich muss an meinem Image arbeiten, stelle ich fest.)

„Remus ist wieder da."

Er nickt bedächtig. „Gut, das zu hören. Wie geht es ihm?"

„Nicht besonders, soviel ist sicher. Heute ist Vollmond."

„Er hat den Banntrank. Ihr habt doch Severus Snape, den Tränkemeister, im Orden."

„Snape erwartet einen Ruf von Voldemort. Er weiß nicht, ob er den Trank fertigstellen kann heute Abend. Die letzten zwei Stunden sind die wichtigsten, leider."

Angelus nickt. Natürlich weiß er das. Es gibt wenige Menschen, die mehr über den Wolfsbann wissen als er. Fakt ist jedoch, er ist ein Squib, und er kann ihn nicht brauen.

„Du weißt, ich kann ihn nicht herstellen, Sirius. Wir könnten es zusammen versuchen, mit Snapes Ansatz, aber vermutlich richten wir mehr Schaden als Nutzen an."

„Ich dachte, ich könnte Remus hierher bringen – als Ultima Ratio. Er könnte mit Bonnie und Clyde hier im Wald laufen. Das Risiko ist zumindest kalkulierbar."

Angelus schüttelte den Kopf, setzt sich mit einem Schwung auf die Küchenarbeitsplatte, öffnet seine Bierdose und nimmt einen Schluck.

„Das ist keine gute Idee, Sirius. Remus ist ein Werwolf: das bedeutet, wenn er sich ohne den Wolfsbanntrank verwandelt, wird er zu einem sehr gefährlichen Waldbewohner. Er würde meine Wölfe verletzen oder gar töten. Sie sind keine Animagi wie du und James."

Ich höre mich enttäuscht aufseufzen. Aber ich habe noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel. „Als du das letzte Mal mit Harriet bei uns warst, hast du mir erzählt, dass du an einem nicht-magischen Banntrank arbeitest, einem biochemischen Ansatz, die Verwandlung zu unterdrücken."

„Das ist richtig. Aber das Lyophilisat befindet sich noch im Versuchsstadium in der Zellkultur." Er schüttelt seine schulterlange dunkelblonde Mähne.

„Du hast gesagt, die Ergebnisse sind gut", beharre ich.

„Es sind _in-vitro_ Ergebnisse, Sirius. Laborergebnisse. Es gibt keine Tests an lebenden Organismen, nur an lykantrophen Zellrasen. Du kannst das Pulver nicht in einen lebendigen Werwolf hinein schütten und hoffen, dass es wirkt." Er sieht mich ungläubig an. „Sag nicht, genau das hast du vor."

„Du hast gesagt, es fehlen nur noch der Magisierungsprozess und ein Lunarbannspruch und die letzten Zauber, der es dazu bringen, sich im Organismus zu verteilen. Das ist Transfigurationsmagie, Angel. Das kann ich."

Nun, zumindest denke ich, dass ich es beherrsche.

„Du bist ja wahnsinnig", konstatiert er. „Das kann ich nicht verantworten."

„Er wird sich verwandeln, Angel, heute Nacht, und ich weiß nicht, ob…ob ich ihn alleine und ohne Wolfsbann über den Mond bringen kann. Wir hatten all die Jahre zusammen immer entweder James und Peter dabei oder den Wolfsbann. Nur der Hund und der Wolf – ich weiß nicht, ob es geht. Deine Chemie wird zumindest nicht schaden, oder?"

Er sieht nicht gerade glücklich aus. Ich kann die Zweifel aus seinem Blick lesen. „Vermutlich nicht", sagt er dann zögernd.

„Na also. Ähem…es ist bereits halb sechs", dränge ich ihn, bevor er es sich anders überlegt. Ich kenn doch diese Familie und ihren Hang, jede Entscheidung dreimal zu drehen und zu wenden.

Ich folge ihm in sein Labor und mache mich eilends mit dem weißen Pulver davon, das er schließlich herausrückt.

„Du wirst Remus aber zuvor vollumfänglich aufklären", mahnt er mich.

„Klar doch", grinse ich ihn an. Mehr als ein Werwolf wird schon nicht aus ihm werden.

**oooOOOooo**

Mein Weg nach London führt über Windermere. Bevor ich eine Nacht mit einen ungebannten, oder nur experimentell gebannten, Werwolf verbringe, will ich May noch einmal sehen. Leider ist meine Zauberhafte gar nicht daheim.

„Hat sie gefahrt zum Elternabend. Hat sie dich heute morgen noch mal gesagt", weist Selma mich auf mein lückenhaftes Gedächtnis hin. „Fahrt du jetzt zu Remüs?"

Ich bejahe. „Dann du bringst ihn diese", sagte sie und hebt einen großen Korb auf den Tisch. Ich werfe einen Blick hinein. Natürlich, Köttbullar, Milch, Joghurt und Käse aus einer der Hofmolkereien des Lake District, Remus' Lieblingswurst, eine große Plastikdose voller Smörbröd und ein Schokoladenkuchen mit Blaubeerenfüllung. Sollte er in Montenegro Gewicht verloren haben, wird er das heute abend in einem Ansatz wieder drauf haben.

„Sagt du ihm unsere Grüße, ja?"

Ich verspreche es.

**oooOOOooo**

Es ist fünf vor sechs, als ich vor dem Haus appariere. Wie jedes Mal durchrieselt mich ein kalter, unangenehmer Schauer, als ich die Tür öffne. Sie knarrt. Irgendjemand müsste sie mal ölen.  
Ich passiere den düsteren Flur und grinse aus alter Gewohnheit den Hauselfenhäuptern zu. Wie ich sie schon als Kind gehasst habe!

Moony muss mich schon gehört haben, denn er kommt mir die Treppe hinunter in der Halle entgegen.

Ich sehe die Anspannung in seinem Gesicht, die ungestellten Fragen: ‚Wo warst du, warum kommst du erst jetzt, hast du mich wirklich vergessen?' Doch ich könnte ihn genau so fragen, warum er nicht einfach geeult hat oder vorbeiappariert ist.

„Hi Moony", sage ich und setze das gewinnendste Lächeln auf, das ich zustande bringe. Plötzlich spielt dieser Anflug eines Grinsens um seine Mundwinkel, der ihn so viel jünger aussehen läßt, und ich weiß, alles wird gut.

Er hinkt die Treppe hinunter. Ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken, warum er nicht richtig laufen kann und ziehe ihn in meine Arme. Merlin, er ist noch knochiger als vor zwei Monaten. Selmas ‚Rettet-den-Wolf-Korb' ist genau das richtige für ihn.

Ohne ein Wort streben wir der Küche zu, auf Zehenspitzen. Nur die alte Hexe nicht wecken!

Ich hole aus alter Gewohnheit die Hundekuchen aus dem Schrank, und Remus setzt Tee auf.

Was ist das denn? Remus hat ein paar merkwürdig lange Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht hängen, es wirkt seltsam asymmetrisch. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung streiche ich ihm die graublonde Strähne aus der linken Wange. Eine hässliche lange Narbe zieht sich von seinem Augenwinkel über seine Wange. Ich halte die Luft an. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit endlich finde ich Worte.

„Was haben sie mit deinem Gesicht gemacht, Moony?"

„Lass das." Er stößt meine Hand beiseite. „Werwolfskralle" murmelt er und schlägt die Augen nieder.

„Hey, ich bin's!" sage ich laut. „Du musst dich nicht verstecken. Mir ist egal, wie du aussiehst."

Er blickt auf und mustert mich kritisch.

„Das Landleben bekommt dir", stellt er fest, und ich muss grinsen.

„Ich habe dir was mitgebracht", verkünde ich und hebe den Korb auf den Tisch, der voller Köstlichkeiten ist.

Seine Augen werden groß, als er die Mitbringsel betrachtet.

„Grüße von allen, vor allem aber von Selma, sie hat heute Nachmittag wie eine Besessene gebacken für dich", sage ich.

„Das ist toll", freut er sich. „Sag ihnen herzlichen Dank."

Er öffnet die Dose mit den Butterbroten, und wir essen, bis sie halb leer ist. Genau genommen isst er, ich kaue inappetent auf meinem Smörbröd herum. Der heraufziehende Mond macht mich nervös. Man könnte fast meinen, dass _ich_ der Lykantrophe von uns beiden wäre.  
Remus schneidet den Kuchen an, nachdem er drei Brote verzehrt hat.

„Wird dir nicht schlecht, wenn du nachher den Wolfsbann drauf kippst?" frage ich.

„Das ist mir egal, mir wird sowieso schlecht, ob ich nun esse oder nicht" antwortet er. „Wie geht es Sandy?"

Ich erzähle von den tollen Sachen, die wir nachmittags unternehmen, wenn May sich um den langweiligen Bürokram kümmern muss und nicht alles am Vormittag schafft, wenn Sandy in der Schule ist, weil es einfach zuviel öder Bürokram ist.  
„Oder weil wir morgens einfach nicht aus den Federn kommen", erkläre ich und kann ein vermutlich anzügliches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

Plötzlich wird mir bewusst, dass es ihm vielleicht nicht egal ist.

„Es macht dir doch nichts aus, oder?"

Er antwortet spontan, ohne nachzudenken.

„Es ist ein bisschen merkwürdig, aber es macht mir nichts aus. Und selbst wenn, würde das etwas ändern?"

Er sieht mich fragend an. Was für eine verdammt heikle Frage.

Ich überlege kurz. „Am Anfang hätte es das, ja, aber jetzt..."

Vielleicht sollte ich ihm sagen, was mir seit Tagen im Kopf herum spukt. Plötzlich ist es keine Idee mehr, sondern ein Entschluss.

„Ich werde sie fragen, Moony, an ihrem Geburtstag, nächsten Monat."

„Was denn fragen?" kaut er.

„Was denkst du wohl? Ob sie einem armen Spross einer alten Schwarzmagierfamilie ihren wunderschönen Namen und eine neue Identität schenkt natürlich." Ich muss grinsen, schon wieder. „Sirius Springtime, klingt doch toll."

Moony verschluckt sich und hustet Tee und Schokokuchen über den Tisch.

„Du willst heiraten? Du?" keucht er zwischen den einzelnen Hustenstößen hervor. Er sieht aus, als könne er es kaum fassen.

„Was ist so hustenswert daran, Moony?" frage ich, während ich ihm mit der flachen Hand auf den Rücken klopfe.

„Sie ist schön, bezaubernd, charmant, lustig, spontan, unkompliziert, eine Granate im Bett und außerdem reich. Das müsstest du doch alles am besten wissen."

Remus schluckt und vergräbt die Stirn in seinen Handflächen.  
„Reich bist du selber, sobald Gringotts dein Vermögen frei gibt", sagt er schließlich, um dann zu fragen: „Und was ist mit Sandy?"

„Was soll mit ihr sein? Sie bekommt einen klasse Papa und ich eine süße Tochter."

Ich strahle. Der Gedanke macht mich wirklich, wirklich glücklich.

Remus schaut irgendwie merkwürdig drein.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich mag die Kleine gern, und sie ist ein richtig glückliches Mädchen seit dem _Obliviate_."

„Ich freu' mich für dich", sagt er schließlich.

Plötzlich fällt mir ein, dass er ja noch gar nicht die Wahrheit über das Verbrechen kennt.

„Die Muggelpolizisten haben übrigens den Kerl gefasst, der sie missbraucht hat."

„Wen?" fragt Remus und wirkt plötzlich angespannt.

„Er war der Stallknecht, Jeffrey irgendwas. DNA-Beweis. Hat sich rausgestellt, dass er zwanzig Jahre im Knast gesessen hat, weil er schon mal an kleine Mädchen rangegangen ist, dann hat er den Namen gewechselt und auf Mays Gestüt als Pferdebursche angefangen. Er war ja schon ein paar Jahre dort, und das Problem war wohl, dass er die Pillen nicht mehr vertrug, die ihn gesellschaftsfähig gemacht hatten. Er hatte sich dann nicht mehr im Griff. Hat gesagt, die Mädchen seien ihm ständig vor der Nase herumgesprungen. Jedenfalls sagte das einer der Muggelpolizisten, die ihn geholt haben. Der meinte auch, dass er nicht wieder rauskommt."

Der Gedanke jagt mir, aller Schuld des Mannes zum Trotz, einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ein grausiges Schicksal, das ihn da erwartet, auch wenn er etwas Schreckliches getan und die Strafe verdient hat."

Remus starrt auf den Tisch, den Schokoladenkuchen scheint er vergessen zu haben. Schließlich wechselt er abrupt das Thema.

„Wirst du jetzt als Muggel leben? Was willst du arbeiten?"

Darüber habe ich mir bisher kaum Gedanken gemacht. Ich habe jeden Tag ausreichend Arbeit, alle Hände voll. Es gibt immer etwas zu tun auf Springtime Farm, und da ist ja auch noch der Orden. Und außerdem…

„Ich bin Lebenskünstler aus Berufung", erkläre ich. Merlin, das weiß er doch. Es war nie anders. Doch manche Dinge ändern sich. „Ich habe schließlich eine Frau und ein Kind glücklich zu machen, das ist eine gute Arbeit."

Remus seufzt und schweigt.

„Wann kommt denn die Fledermaus mit dem Wolfsbann?" frage ich, nur um irgendetwas zu sagen. Diese befremdliche Stille geht mir auf den Geist. Hat er nicht tausend Dinge, die er mir erzählen müsste? „Wird es nicht langsam Zeit?" setze ich hinzu.

Remus zuckt resigniert die Schultern.

„Es wird wohl der Keller heute Nacht", sagt er.

„Ich pass auf, dass du dich nicht so zerbeißt", tröste ich, wie früher, und lege ihm kurz die Hand auf den Unterarm.

Severus ist nicht da. Ob er wirklich von Voldemort gerufen wurde? Könnte doch auch sein, dass er sich einfach aus der Verantwortung stehlen wollte. Warum habe ich ihm vorhin eigentlich überhaupt geglaubt? Zweifel nagen plötzlich an mir. Und es ist eine unwiederbringliche Gelegenheit, dem Schleimbrocken eines auszuwischen – und Dumbledore gleich mit, der es nicht mal für nötig gehalten hat, mir zu schreiben, dass Remus wieder hier ist. Ich kann nicht widerstehen.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass sie dich alle einfach vergessen haben", höre ich mich laut sagen.

„Sie hatten mich nicht auf der Rechnung. Ich sollte eigentlich noch in Montenegro sein. Meine Tarnung ist zu früh aufgeflogen", entschuldigt Remus die Ordensmitglieder.

Oh, wie mich das schon wieder nervt!

„Immer noch eine Entschuldigung auf den Lippen, alter Freund", sage ich, und es klingt erschreckend bitter, „immer Verständnis für alles und jeden, und dann lassen sie dich hängen."

Remus' Miene ist ein Spiegel meiner Worte. Scheiße, jetzt habe ich den verletzt, der es nun wirklich nicht abbekommen sollte. Zum Glück habe ich noch das As im Ärmel.

„Aber keine Angst, wofür hat man sein eigenes Rudel?" grinse ich.

Etwas verwirrt sieht er mich an. Ich lange in meine Jackentasche und befördere das Röhrchen mit dem weißen Bannpulver zu Tage.

„Du brauchst den Orden und die Fledermaus nicht, Moony. Das schickt dir dein Bruder. Deckel auf, heiß Wasser drauf, in drei Minuten einen Lunar-Bannspruch und fertig. Magisiert habe ich's schon. Einmalige Applikation genügt." Ich ziehe meinen Stab und beschwöre aus der Luft eine Flasche Quellwasser.

Remus ist sprachlos. Ich klopfe ihm lachend auf die Schulter. Hoffentlich wirkt es auch am Ende, aber ich denke schließlich positiv.

„Ich wollte dich nicht auf die Folter spannen, wir sind nur irgendwie vom Thema abgekommen, und ich wollte auch wissen, ob die anderen von selbst an dich denken. Tun sie ja wohl nicht."

In diesem Moment kracht es im Kamin in der Eingangshalle, und dann hören wir jemanden husten und fluchen, Mrs. Black stimmt ihre Tirade an, und einen Moment später dringt Snapes kalte Stimme durch die Halle.

„_Silencio_, du Mutter eines Bastards!"

Kann er sie nicht beschimpfen, ohne mich zu beleidigen?

Remus springt auf und humpelt in die Halle. Ich folge ihm bis zur Tür.  
Snivellus steht mitten im Raum, er ist ein bisschen außer Atem und in der Hand balanciert er ein Silbertablett mit einem Kupferbecher. Aus dem Becher dringt der bekannte scharfe Geruch nach nassem Hund und Katzenklo.  
Snape sieht wütend aus.

„Tut mir leid, Lupin, ich wurde aufgehalten. Zaubererapothekenüberprüfung, diese Nichtskönner vom Ministerium haben Pomfreys Apotheke auf den Kopf gestellt und mein halbes Labor." Die Kellerassel scheint aufgebracht, seine schwarzen Augen glänzen gefährlich.

Ich grinse in mich hinein. Das Ministerium traut sich nach Hogwarts, in Poppys Apotheke und in Snapes heiliges Labor? Das muss ihn wirklich wurmen! Das hätte ich ja gar zu gerne gesehen, wie er bleich vor Wut den Durchsuchungsbeschluss hinnehmen und demütig zur Seite treten muss. Obwohl – ich kann ihn fast vor mir sehen, äußerlich eisig-kalt, innerlich kurz vor dem Overkill, während die Ministeriumsbeamten seine kostbaren Fläschchen und Gläser kontrollieren und seine Unterlagen filzen. Ob er wohl jede Zutat samt Bezugsquelle und Verwendungszweck und – datum ordnungsgemäß dokumentiert hat?

Jetzt rauscht er Richtung Küche, und ich könnte schwören, sein ganzer dürrer Körper versteift sich, als er mich sieht. Er stellt das Tablett mit maliziösem Lächeln auf dem Tisch ab. Seine Stimme hat endlich wieder den bewährten eisigen Klang.

„Dein monatlicher Cocktail, Lupin. Wir sind hier ja schließlich nicht auf dem Balkan, wo große dunkle Wälder zum Jagen locken."

Ich kann das Aufflackern des Unwillens in Remus' Gesicht sehen, doch seine Miene bleibt beherrscht.

Aber Snivellus ist noch nicht fertig. „Ah, Black, Sehnsucht nach einer Nacht mit Hundekuchen im Keller? Du beweist wahre Nibelungentreue."

Ich will etwas erwidern, aber Remus ist schneller.

„War das ein Kompliment an Sirius' Adresse?" fragt er.

Wow, die gute alte Maurauder-Solidarität. Ich setze ein konspiratives Grinsen auf.

Sniv zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Doch die erwartete sarkastische Antwort bleibt aus.Sollte er heute etwa nicht in Form sein? Das muss ich testen.

„Wie schön, dass du wenigstens meine Mutter formvollendet begrüßt hast, Sniv. Wirklich typisch slytherin", setze ich nach.

„Wir hatten gerade Schokoladen - und keinen Hundekuchen", sagt Remus versöhnlich. „Möchtest du auch ein Stück?"

Och nö, Moony. Was soll denn das jetzt?

Snape wirft einen Blick auf Selmas Kunstwerk mit dem dunklen Schokoladenüberzug, danach zu mir. Ich versuche entspannt und souverän zu wirken und strecke meine langen Beine territoriumserweiternd aus.  
Erfolgreiche Drohgeste, Sniv lehnt den Kuchen ab.

„Du solltest das lieber trinken, solange es heiß ist", sagt er zu Remus und weist auf den Wolfsbann.

Moony greift zu dem Becher und schüttet den stinkenden, viskosen Inhalt mit Todesverachtung herunter. Der Trank schmeckt vermutlich noch scheußlicher als er riecht. Sicher kein Vergleich zu Angels geschmacksneutraler Variante.  
Remus schüttelt sich und unterdrückt mühsam den heftigen Brechreiz, den man ihm ansieht. Wie unendlich Leid er mir in diesen Momenten tut!

Er begleitet Severus hinaus in die Halle zurück, der etwas von ‚dringenden Arbeiten' murmelt.

Draußen höre ich ihn sagen: „Danke, dass du extra gekommen bist, Severus. Ich weiß, wie viel du zu tun hast."

Als nächstes klingt Snapes Stimme durch die Halle. Erstaunlicherweise fehlt ihr wieder die übliche Kälte.

„Wieso hast du keine Eule geschickt wegen des Wolfbanns, Lupin? Was, wenn er vergessen worden wäre?"  
„Ich habe absolutes Vertrauen in deinen überlegenen Intellekt und deine Zuverlässigkeit, Severus. Du kennst den Mondkalender auswendig, du bist ein Zaubertränkemeister."

Circes Rocksaum, Moony! Wie viel Honig willst du der Kellerassel denn noch um den Bart schmieren? Ich spüre Ärger in mir herauf ziehen.

Dann sagt Remus: „Ich habe mich einfach darauf verlassen, dass du es nicht vergisst. Und ich wollte nicht wieder darum bitten müssen."

Ein Moment der Stille. Verdammt, warum nimmt Remus immer zu früh die Deckung herunter?

„Eine Eule wäre besser gewesen, Lupin. Es geht nicht darum, dass du bittest. Das musst du nicht. Aber ich weiß manchmal nicht mehr, wo mir der Kopf steht, und ich hätte es wirklich beinahe vergessen."

Mir bleibt das letzte Stück Kuchen fast im Hals stecken. Was war das denn? Ist der Schleimbrocken wirklich am Rande eines Zusammenbruchs, oder sattelt er jetzt auf die Mitleidsmasche um?

Er spricht unbeirrt weiter.

„Ein _Dolorcalmus_, gegen deine Kopfschmerzen. Aber nimm ihn erst morgen früh. Er ist neu entwickelt und ich weiß noch nicht, wie er mit dem Wolfsbann interagiert. Davon abgesehen ist er perfekt."

„Wie alles aus deinen Kesseln", sagt Moony, und ich kann sein verbindliches Lächeln beinahe hören.

Snivellus' Stimme klingt unbeteiligt als er sagt:  
„Du kannst natürlich testen, wie er mit dem Wolfsbann zusammen wirkt. Wenn es schief geht, bin ich vielleicht den Bastard in der Küche los."

Ich ziehe meinen Stab. Der dreckige Mistkerl!

Doch ich höre schon das Aufflackern des Kamins, er ruft: „Hogwarts, mein Büro", und dann wird es still.

**oooOOOooo **

Remus' Schritte kommen schleppend näher.

Er kehrt in die Küche zurück, und ich kann mir die Frage nicht verkneifen: „Warum hast du, um Merlins Willen, Snivellus' Gebräu getrunken? Das hier sieht wesentlich besser aus, zumindest riecht es besser." Ich halte das Gläschen mit dem unschuldig weißen Pulver hoch.

Er antwortet nicht, sondern stellt eine Gegenfrage.

„Wann hast du denn Angel gesehen? Ich meine, wann hat er dir das Pulver gegeben?"

Ich überlege, ob ich ihm erzählen soll, dass ich es heute erst geholt habe. Doch es erscheint mir überlegter und souveräner, so etwas längerfristig zu planen.

„Das war letzten Monat", sage ich ohne schlechtes Gewissen. Immerhin habe ich Angel im letzten Monat _auch_ getroffen. „Er war mit Harriet zum Tee bei uns. Er trinkt nur Kaffee, allerdings."

„Ich weiß. Ist er…ich meine, er und Harriet, sind sie zusammen?" fragt Remus, und ich wundere mich über diese Frage. Die beiden sind doch schon eine ganze Weile ein Paar. Wobei – wirklich eindeutig sah das für mich nicht aus, wenn ich es recht überlege.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sage ich schließlich. „Warum fragst du?"

Remus antwortet nicht. Ich führe meinen Gedanken näher aus.

„Sie sehen sich wohl öfter. Sie waren ja auch in der Schlangennacht zusammen, also nehme ich schon an, dass da was läuft. Er schläft zumindest nicht im Hotel." Ich muss grinsen, und dann sieht Remus auf einmal so aus, als wäre ihm sehr, sehr übel. Der Wolfsbann?

Plötzlich entfährt ihm ein wirklich drohendes Knurren. Vermutlich sorgt er sich um Harriet. Sie hat ihn schließlich damals aufgepäppelt.

„Mach' dir doch nicht so viele Gedanken", beruhige ich ihn. „Ich weiß ja, dass du mit deinem Bruder nicht kannst, aber Angel ist wirklich ganz in Ordnung, er behandelt sie gut, und sie lacht auch mal, wenn er da ist. Sonst ist sie ja eher ein Arbeitstier und eine ziemlich ernsthafte Person. Sie passen prima zusammen. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, dass er sie sitzen lässt oder so."

Remus antwortet nicht.  
Ich starte noch einen Versuch, um meinen schweigsamen Freund aufzuheitern.

„Schau mal, Moony, über diese alte Sache mit Sophie ist doch lange Gras gewachsen, du solltest das mal abhaken. Dein Bruder ist ein feiner Kerl. Er haut sich die Nächte um die Ohren, um dieses Pulver für dich zu optimieren."

Remus' Miene weist immer noch kein Zeichen einer Stimmungsaufhellung auf. Merlin, was ist nur mit ihm los? Ich erkenne ihn kaum wieder. So schlimm war es lange nicht.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast, ich habe ja zuerst gedacht, sie wäre dein Mädchen, da im Muggelknast, aber dann hat Angel mir gesagt, dass sie seine Freundin ist. Außerdem warst du damals doch mit der süßen May zusammen, und ich dachte…" Meine Stimme erstirbt, die Worte bleiben mir im Hals stecken.  
Ich erinnere ich mich an einen Satz von Dumbledore über Remus und „die Muggelfrau, die Tierheilerin", der mich damals echt zum Lachen gebracht hat, so abstrus erschien er mir. Doch plötzlich schwant mir ein Verdacht: Habe ich am Ende all diese Wochen falsch gelegen und Dumbledore richtig?  
Remus war zwar mit May liiert bis zu dem schrecklichen Vorfall mit Sandy, aber was, wenn das nur die Fassade war? Wenn er sein Herz in Wirklichkeit bereits an Harriet verloren gehabt hätte?  
Was, wenn Moony, der mit Sophie schon einmal die große Liebe verloren hat, zu feige war, dieses Risiko noch einmal einzugehen, und sich mit einer flüchtigen Affäre getröstet hat? Eigentlich ist das mein Metier, das mit den flüchtigen Affären. Haben wir am Ende dieses eine Mal die Rollen getauscht?

Jetzt erst ergibt Mays ungeheure Wut für mich plötzlich einen Sinn. Sie hat es gespürt!

Ich erinnere mich nur zu gut daran, wie May in meinen Armen über Remus' Unaufrichtigkeit geweint hat und dass ich danach wirklich, wirklich sauer auf ihn war. Doch Remus war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon in Montenegro, und ich habe das Trösten von May jedem Groll vorgezogen.  
Merlin, Moony, ich war blind, aber du bist ja so ein Narr!

„Ich mag vielleicht blöd gewesen sein, Remus, aber du bist ein Idiot", entfährt es mir aus tiefstem Herzen. „Hast du Harriet wenigstens gesagt, dass du in sie verschossen bist?"

Remus schüttelt den Kopf. Ich sehe, wie er zögert und mit sich ringt, doch dann bekennt er:

„_Verschossen_ trifft es nicht wirklich, und ich habe es lange selbst nicht begriffen – oder wahrhaben wollen. Als ich es ihr sagen wollte, ist so ein Chaot in ihre Küche appariert und hat mich weggeschleppt zu einem Ordenstreffen, infolgedessen ich die letzten Monate im Untergrund und auf dem Balkan verbringen durfte. Vielen Dank auch, Pads!"

Bei den letzten Worten wird er plötzlich laut. Tatsächlich funkeln seine Augen wütend. Wie bitte, soll ich jetzt Schuld sein, dass du deine Zähne nicht auseinander kriegst, Moony? Dass du zu feige bist, um zu deinen Gefühlen zu stehen? Das ist lächerlich.  
Ich kann mir ein spontanes Lachen nicht verbeißen, und als ich wieder Luft bekomme, erkläre ich ihm das Groteske an dem Bild, welches sein Handeln bietet: „Du hattest dich noch nicht von der einen formal getrennt, und hast schon versucht der nächsten deine Zuneigung zu bekunden? Moony, was weißt du eigentlich über Frauen?"

Wütend knurrt er mich an. „Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es sagen soll. Ich habe ihr ja angeboten, mit zum Orden zu kommen, damit sie etwas über ihre Fähigkeiten lernen kann, aber sie wollte nicht." Er ist immer noch laut.

„Das hast du ihr gesagt? Dass sie mit zum Orden kommen soll, _damit ihre Fähigkeiten ausgebildet werden sollen_?"

„Was hätte ich denn deiner kompetenten Meinung nach sagen sollen, Mr. „Keine-widersteht- meinem-Hundeblick"? brüllt er mich an.

„Ich würde so etwas Profanes wie ‚Mir liegt etwas an dir, Harriet. Es geht nicht nur um deine neu gewonnene Magie' empfehlen, das nächste Mal, Remus." Ich bin nicht laut, aber doch deutlich verärgert.

Er starrt mich an.

„Falls es für dich ein ‚nächstes Mal' bei dieser Frau gibt", setze ich hinzu. Warum sollte er sich falsche Hoffnungen machen? „Und ganz ehrlich, so sehr ich dich schätze, ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr das wünschen soll." Upps, das ist mir jetzt entfleucht. Aber es stimmt.

Remus geht drei Schritte auf mich zu, und sein Blick verheißt nichts Gutes. Da kann jemand mit der Wahrheit aber nur schwer umgehen. Ich habe keine Lust auf eine Konfrontation, und ich weiß, wie ich sie effektiv verhindere. Ich gehe in den Hund. Es wird ohnehin Zeit. Der Mond wird bald aufgehen.  
Eine kluge Entscheidung, wie sich heraus stellt. Remus tobt, und er lässt tatsächlich seinen Frust an dem Reagenzglas mit dem Bannpulver und einer unschuldigen Teekanne aus. Morgen wird es ihm schrecklich Leid tun.  
Schließlich sinkt er auf einen der Stühle und tastet unter dem Tisch nach meiner Schnauze.  
Ich fiepe. Der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht geht mir unter die Haut, ich weiß nicht, wann ich ihn zuletzt in einem derartig desaströsen Zustand gesehen habe.

„Pads, was soll ich nur machen?" höre ich ihn flüstern. „Ich versuche, sie zu vergessen, aber sie geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich habe sie weggestoßen, sie verlassen, mit ihrer besten Freundin geschlafen, sie geschüttelt, bis sie geheult hat, und dann bin ich für Monate verschwunden. Sie schläft mit meinem Bruder, der all das ist, was ich nicht bin, erfolgreich, gesellschaftlich anerkannt und vermutlich nicht so ein Idiot wie ich. Er ist Biologe, sie ist Tierärztin. Das passt einfach zu gut."

Ich presse meine Schnauze auf sein Knie und spüre seine Hände fahrig in meinem Fell. Er weiß nicht, wohin damit, und sie zittern. Jetzt, wo sein Zorn verraucht scheint, wage ich mich widerstrebend aus dem Hund. Mir scheint, da braucht jemand meinen erfahrenen Rat in Liebesdingen. (Dr. Black, wie immer zur Stelle.) Ich befürchte nur, bei diesem Patienten ist die Lösung deutlich komplizierter als bei Charlie und Selma.

Ich lege Moony einen Arm um die viel zu schmalen Schultern und streiche über sein weiches Haar. (Er hatte immer schon dieses wunderbare, seidige Haar, wie schade, dass er dieses fürchterliche Grau nicht färben will. Er wollte es nie. Mit Anfang zwanzig ging das schon los. Merlin, hatten wir Diskussionen in unserer Studentenbude!)

Ich kann den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen, und seine Tränen machen mich fast ein bisschen hilflos. Ich kann seinen Kummer nachvollziehen – zum ersten Mal. Wenn ich an seiner Stelle wäre, und es ginge um May….Ich würde sie auch nicht verlieren wollen. Aber ich würde sie mir vor allem nicht wegnehmen lassen. Von niemandem. Wenn einer versuchen würde, mir May wegzunehmen, ich würde um sie kämpfen.

Allerdings, für Remus ist es wirklich nicht so einfach. Gegenüber Angel hat er tatsächlich ein paar handfeste Nachteile. Wäre ich Harriet…

Die neue Narbe im Gesicht und das nachgezogene Bein werden diese Dinge nicht zum Besseren wenden, im Gegenteil.

Aber dann fällt mir plötzlich etwas ein. Ich erinnere mich an den Blick, mit dem Harriet damals im Gefängnis Remus angesehen hat, als ich mit ihm im Schlepptau aus der Zelle kam. Und wenn das keine Liebe war, dann weiß ich es auch nicht. Ich habe es damals gesehen und gespürt, ohne dem irgendeine Bedeutung zuzumessen, weil meine Aufmerksamkeit so sehr auf andere Dinge fokussiert war. Doch wenn ich darüber nachdenke, bin ich mir sicher. In Herzensdingen bin ich ein Weiser.

„Na ja, weißt du", formuliere ich vorsichtig, „im Gegensatz zu Angel bis du ein Zauberer, er ist nur ein Squib, welche Hexe will das schon? Und sie ist ja jetzt eine Magische, auch wenn sie das noch nicht einsehen will."

Oh, oh – ist das mildes Mitleid in Moonys Augen für mich armen Irren?

Mein Hals kratzt spontan, und ich räuspere mich.

„Lass es mich mal so sagen: Wie ich das sehe, hast du genau zwei Möglichkeiten, Moony. Ganz weit weggehen und versuchen, sie zu vergessen oder ihr sagen, was du fühlst und eine Abfuhr riskieren. Jedes Risiko enthält auch immer eine Chance. Das muss ich wohl dir als Arithmantiker nicht erklären. Außerdem: Möglichkeit eins hast du schon hinter dir, bleibt Nummer zwei."

Er stützt sich mühsam auf die Tischplatte und vergräbt das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Plötzlich durchläuft ein Zucken seinen schmalen Körper. Der Mond beendet unser Gespräch und lässt ihn sprachlos zurück.

* * *

**TBC**


	26. Bänkelsänger und Brillanten

**Frühlingserwachen **

**Fanfiction von Slytherene **

Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Co. courtesy of J.K.Rowling.

* * *

_Guten, späten Abend, meine lieben Sirius-Fangirls! Da isser wieder, der süße Serienhund – nein, nicht Lassie, auch nicht Beethoven, und diesmal auch nicht Strolch, sondern Padfood und seine Humanus-Gestalt. _

_Dies ist die unwiderrufliche letzte Folge von „Frühlingserwachen", und ich bin –wie üblich, wenn eine meiner Geschichten zuende geht – traurig und froh zugleich. _

_Danke an Ewjena IceEgg, Spätzünder, Maurauderfriends und Nemea für die Reviews zum letzten Kapitel. _

_Ich hoffe, Ihr alle habt Euch gut unterhalten, schenkt mir ein Review zum Abschluss und seid herzlich besabbert von unser allem liebsten Fanfictionhund. ;-) _

**oooOOOooo **

Musicus:

Agnetha Fältskog: Många gånger än

The Rolling Stones: Honky Tonk Woman

KISS: I was made for loving you

* * *

**Bänkelsänger und Brillanten **

Irgendwie gelingt es mir, den zitternden, sich verwandelnden Moony ins Wohnzimmer im ersten Stock zu bugsieren. Der Raum ist kalt und unpersönlich, wir nutzen ihn ausschließlich für die Vollmondnächte.

Ich begreife heute noch nicht, warum meine Eltern den wichtigsten Raum eines Hauses finster und fensterlos gestaltet haben. Die Möblierung ist edel, das Sofa mittlerweile zerschlissen, und ich könnte Moony küssen für jeden Kratzer, jeden Riss in dem teures Chintzpolster.

Jetzt entfache ich ein loderndes Feuer in dem alten Kamin und bette meinen Freund auf ein paar alte Decken.

Kaum habe ich ihn aus seiner alten braunen Robe geschält, beginnt es richtig. Es ist immer wieder faszinierend und auch erschreckend, Remus' Wandlung mitanzusehen. Wenn ich in den Hund gehe, ist es ein schmerzloser Vorgang von wenigen Sekunden. Wenn der Wolf ihn von innen verschlingt, erinnert es jedes Mal an einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod.

Moonys Gesicht ist schmerzverzehrt und seine Stirn schweißüberströmt. Seine Hände krallen sich in die Lehne der Couch und ich kann gerade noch verhindern, dass er herunter fällt. Er beginnt zu stöhnen, und dann kommen diese schrecklichen Schreie. Er hat mir einmal erzählt, es fühle sich an, als würde sein Blut kochen, als würden die Knochen in seinem Körper schmelzen, um sich einem Lavastrom gleich in seinem Wolfskörper einen neuen Weg zu bahnen.

Ich beobachte ihn, mit einer Mischung aus Sorge, Mitleid und kranker Faszination. Als der Wolf schließlich ankommt, gleite ich in den Hund.

**oooOOOooo **

‚Der Morgen danach' war immer schon schwierig. Diesmal ist es besonders hart, denn der Wolf, nach zwei Monaten Freiheit ohne Wolfsbann in den montenegrinischen Wäldern, hat sich gegen die Fesseln des Banntranks mit Wut und Rage gewehrt. Nicht nur Remus selbst, auch ich trage deutlich sichtbar die Spuren der Nacht auf Gesicht und Händen.

Remus, blass und mit Schatten unter den Augen, kämpft darum, wenigstens Kamillentee und Zwieback bei sich zu behalten.

„Wie lange kannst du bleiben?" fragt er mich. „Sie warten doch sicher auf dich."

„So lange es erforderlich ist", erwidere ich.

„Ich bin in Ordnung", sagt er düster. „Ich habe noch Arbeit, oben, in der Bibliothek. Du kannst ruhig..."

„Ich weiß, dass du bis heute Abend nicht einmal richtig lesen kannst, Remus. Also versuch erst gar nicht, den Helden zu spielen. Ich bleibe bei dir. Was ist eigentlich mit dem _Dolorcalmus_, den dir die Kellerassel mitgebracht hat?"

„Den habe ich ganz vergessen", sagt er und sieht sich suchend um.

„Im Schrank, neben dem ‚traumlosen Schlaf', hinter dem Kaffee", dirigiere ich ihn.

Ein bisschen wacklig kommt er auf die Beine und öffnet den Schrank.

„Sirius! Das ist ja eine ganze Apotheke, die du da hast", stellt er erstaunt fest. „'Traumloser Schlaf', _Dolorcalmus_, _Euphoria induceres_, Merlin, wen willst du denn vergiften?"

„Meine inneren Dementoren", erkläre ich sachlich. „Aber ich brauch' das Zeug nicht mehr. Nur noch den Kaffee. Warte mal..."

Ich stehe auf und drängle mich neben ihn. Meine Nase zieht sich angeekelt zusammen. „Du gehst besser gleich mal duschen", entfährt es mir, während ich hinten im Schrank nach der alten Teedose krame. Da! Ich stecke sie in den Korb von gestern Abend.

„Was ist da drin, Gras?" fragt Moony und plötzlich grinst er. „Du wirst dich nie ändern, Sirius."

„Ich habe mich geändert", behaupte ich und bewahre meine Würde. „Ich bin ernsthaft entschlossen, es Fred und George zu übergeben – oder Selma, für ihre Musikerfreunde."

„Selma...", sagt Moony, und ein gutmütiges Lächeln huscht in seine Augenwinkel. „Erzähl mal, wie geht es ihr? Trifft sie sich noch mit diesem...warte mal...Tony?"

„Tony, der Schlagzeuger? Nein, der ist out. Und das war nie was Handfestes. Nein, Remus, Selma ... Selma geht mit Charlie."

„Charlie wer?" fragt er, und mir wird bewusst, wie viel sich verändert hat in den letzten zwei Monaten.

„Charlie Weasley."

Und ich erzähle einem entsetzten und auch stellenweise sehr amüsierten Remus die ganze Geschichte, von meinem Ausflug ins Londoner Nachtleben mit Snivs Visage, davon, wie Snape in McGonagalls Körper aus dem Kamin in der Großen Halle gestiegen ist, und davon, wie er es mir heimgezahlt hat – auf Mays Kosten. Natürlich lasse ich auch die denkwürdige Ohrfeige in Dumbledores Büro nicht aus.

„Du hast Severus ziemlich zugesetzt, deswegen war er so wütend gestern", konstatiert Moony schließlich.

„Snivellus ist so unausstehlich wie immer", beharre ich. Es hat wenig Sinn, diese Diskussion zu vertiefen, solange Moony von seinen Künsten und wir alle von seiner Spionagetätigkeit abhängig sind.

„Erzähl mir von Harriet", verlangt Remus.

„Sie arbeitet. Immer. Ständig. Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen", weiche ich aus.

„Sie war mit Angel bei euch, hast du gestern gesagt", erinnert er mich.

„Ja. Da hat sie mal einen Nachmittag nicht gearbeitet. Und gelacht. Remus, ich sehe sie oft, aber ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht viel von ihr. Wenn sie sich mit May und Selma unterhält, geht es fast immer nur um Pferde, Pferdekrankheiten, welcher Bauer wen geheiratet hat, welche Großmutter gestorben ist und wo eine Kuh verkalbt hat oder so ähnlich. Und mit Selma redet sie über Harmonien, Quinten, Quarten und was nicht alles. Sie ist nett, aber sie ist…eigenwillig."

„Was ist mit den Monden?" will er wissen.

„Sie ist nicht lykantroph, wenn du das meinst. Jedenfalls nicht so wie du. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie nicht schlafen kann, und ansonsten hat sie Kopfweh. Ich würde sagen, sie ist ‚mondfühlig' wie andere Leute Rheuma kriegen beim Wetterumschwung. Ich habe einmal ihre Mutter Selena getroffen. Die ist ziemlich unheimlich. Sie erinnert mich übrigens irgendwie an Snape, wenn sie die Augenbrauen so komisch hochzieht."

Remus sieht mich verblüfft an. „Manchmal hast du eine bemerkenswerte Beobachtungsgabe, Sirius. Sie ist mit ihm verwandt."

Jetzt ist es an mir, zu staunen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der alte Snivellus noch Verwandtschaft hat.

„Die Arme", bedaure ich sie.

„Du bist ungerecht", sagt Moony, und dann schluckt er den _Dolorcalmus_.

**oooOOOooo **

„Du willst nicht warten, bis du wieder richtig auf den Beinen bist?" frage ich ihn, als wir uns abends bereit machen zu gehen.

Ein bitteres Lächeln huscht über sein schmales Gesicht. „Pomfrey sagt, das Bein bleibt steif. Sie kann nichts mehr tun. Und das hier" – er greift sich an die Wange – „…du weißt ja, Werwolfswunden heilen nicht gut. Die Narbe wird noch verblassen, aber sie ist dauerhaft."

„Ich dachte mehr daran, dass du wieder zu Kräften kommen solltest", sage ich, und meine Stimme klingt angespannt. „Der Mond steht dir noch ins Gesicht geschrieben."

Ich weiß, er muss eine Entscheidung suchen, aber ich habe große Zweifel, dass ihm Harriets Wahl gefallen wird. Ich habe nachgedacht, letzte Nacht und den ganzen Tag. Obwohl ich mir zwar immer noch sicher bin, dass sie mehr als nur Sympathie für ihn empfunden hat, damals, als ich ihn aus dem Gefängnis geholt habe, darf man eines nicht vergessen: Diese Begebenheit ist schon eine ganze Weile her. Wie viel kann sich verändern in zwei Monaten… Wie viel hat sich verändert in dieser Zeit, wenn ich nur mein Leben betrachte? Ich denke an den Nachmittag, als sie mit Angelus Lupin bei uns war. So entspannt und heiter hatte ich sie zuvor nie erlebt. Die beiden sind ein schönes Paar.

Ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was mit Moony geschieht, wenn sie sich für seinen Bruder entscheidet – was nicht einmal unwahrscheinlich ist. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, jede kluge Frau würde Angel nehmen. Es gibt nicht viel, das Remus ihr zu bieten hätte. Selbst, wenn ich in Betracht ziehe, dass für Harriet – als Muggel sozialisiert – seine Lykantrophie keine Rolle spielt. Doch ich respektiere die Entscheidung meines Freundes. Er will sie sehen.

Ich packe Moonys Arm fest und nicke ihm zu. Wir disapparieren und tauchen auf der Hintertreppe von Harriets Haus wieder auf.

Wir klingeln, aber es regt sich nichts.

„_Alohomora_." Ich öffne die Tür. „Vielleicht schläft sie schon?"

„Sirius!" Mein nicht-apparitionsfähiger Freund mäkelt. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach…" „Wieso? Es ist spät, ich will nachhause", wehre ich mich.

Er geht zögernd zum Telefon und studiert ihre auf einen Block gekritzelten Notizen.

„Sie müsste längst zuhause sein", sagt er schließlich. „Es sei denn, sie ist noch weg gefahren." Sein Gesicht wirkt seltsam grau bei diesen Worten.

„Sie wird kaum an einem Sonntag Abend noch bis nach Berwick-upon-tweed gefahren sein", sage ich. „Vielleicht hat sie auf der Tour noch Anrufe bekommen?"

„Können wir sie suchen?" fragt er.

„Was?" Er will nicht ernsthaft, dass ich ihn jetzt von Farm zu Farm appariere. Als ich seine Augen sehe, bricht mein Widerstand. Moony sieht aus, als wäre er in Not. Ich begreife: Er hat zwei Monate jedes Gefühl unterdrückt, hat eisern durchgehalten, und jetzt bröckeln die Mauern.

„Ach, Moony", entfährt es mir und ich ziehe ihn in meine Arme.

Für einen Moment wird er steif, dann läuft ein Zittern durch seinen Körper.

„Bitte, Pads", flüstert er.

**oooOOOooo **

Es ist die achte oder neunte Farm, in deren Nähe wir apparieren, es ist mittlerweile fast zwölf, aber dort steht ihr Geländewagen.

„Soll ich auf dich warten?" frage ich ihn.

Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Ab hier muss ich alleine da durch. Danke, Pads. Ich melde mich bei dir."

Die Hände in den Hosentaschen, ein Bein nachziehend, geht er den kleinen Hügel hinunter. Ich sehe ihm nach, bis er den Stall neben dem kleinen Farmhaus erreicht hat, und ich bin voller Zweifel, ob er wirklich den richtigen Zeitpunkt gewählt hat, um ihr zu sagen, was er empfindet. Wer weiß, wie tief sie gerade in irgendeinem Rindvieh steckt und ob sie um diese Zeit noch Nerven für Romantik hat?

Als Remus im Stall verschwunden ist, disappariere ich.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob May noch Sinn für Romantik haben wird heute Nacht, vermutlich nicht. Aber allein der Gedanke, zu ihr nachhause kommen zu dürfen und mich unter den weichen Decken an ihre warme, weiche Haut schmiegen zu können, zaubert ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen und ein warmes Gefühl in meinen Bauch.

**oooOOOooo **

Als ich am Morgen erwache, ist May schon aufgestanden. Ich finde meinen Bademantel dort, wo ich ihn gestern Morgen auf den Fußboden habe fallen lassen. Noch barfuss gehe ich hinunter. Ich könnte blind diese Treppen hinab steigen und würde die Küche zuverlässig finden, meiner Nase nach, dem Kaffeeduft folgend und in Richtung der Quelle des Gesangs.

„En sång och en saga är hela vort liv", trällert Selma.

Manchmal liegt in diesen schlichten Texten ein Körnchen Wahrheit. Unser Leben nicht mehr als ein Lied und eine Geschichte - nun, das meine hat jedenfalls derzeit eine Strophe in Dur. Ich lasse mich auf meinen Platz am Küchentisch sinken und genieße das Gefühl, hier und jetzt zuhause zu sein.

„Bist du eine echten Schlafmützen", sagt Selma und schiebt mir dunkles Brot und Käse hin.

„Hast du noch von der Brombeermarmelade?" frage ich.

„Nej, die hat ihr alles leer esst. Aber hat ich noch Erdbeer-Rhabarber und Himbeere."

„Himbeere klingt lecker. Wo ist May?"

„Ist sie in die Halle. Hat wir doch gestern den zwei neue Haflinger aus Österreich bekommt."

Stimmt, jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Eine junge Stute und ein Hengst. Das Einreiten ist Mays ureigenstes Terrain.

„Ich sollte auch in der Halle sein", bekenne ich. Ich hatte es eigentlich versprochen. Jetzt war ich gestern schon nicht da...

Hastig verschlinge ich mein Frühstück, ziehe mich um und mache mich auf den Weg zur Reithalle.

**oooOOOooo **

Es ist fast vier Uhr Nachmittags, als der grüne Geländewagen auf den Hof rollt.

„Was macht Harriet denn hier?" frage ich May, die eben den Vertreter einer Futtermittelfirma verabschiedet hat. „Ist eines der Pferde krank?"

„Bei ‚Rasputin' müssen die Haken an den Backenzähnen korrigiert werden, bei ‚Thora' soll sie mal sehen, die rollt das Heu so komisch, sieht aus, als würde sie Wickel kauen", sagt May. Und dann weiten sich ihre Augen.

Denn es ist nicht Harriet, die aus dem Wagen klettert. Moony trägt die obligatorischen grünen Stiefel, eine abgegriffene Jeans, die ihm zu weit ist und einen dunklen Wollpullover, den ich ganz sicher vor ein paar Wochen an seinem Bruder gesehen habe.

„Hallo, Dr. Lupin", sagt eines der älteren Mädchen, die hier ihr Pferd eingestellt haben, als es am Wagen vorbeireitet.

„Hi Teresa", antwortet er, ein flüchtiges halbes Lächeln auf den Lippen und nimmt einen frischen Kittel von der Rückbank.

Doch nicht nur wir haben ihn gesehen. Mit einem Knall fliegt die Haustür auf.

„Remus!" Sandys rote Locken hüpfen, als sie auf ihn zuläuft. Er lächelt, und diesmal ist es echt, als er die Arme ausbreitet und sie hinein fliegt. Er dreht sich mit ihr, sie quietscht und lacht, und das Geschrei ruft Selma auf den Plan. Die Schwedin begrüßt ihn herzlich, beginnt sofort zu schimpfen, wie dünn er sei und bugsiert ihn ohne weitere Umschweife ins Haus. Ich kann nicht jedes Wort hören, aber „Blaubeerkuchen" sticht deutlich hervor.

„Wir sollten sehen, dass wir auch noch etwas abbekommen", sage ich zu May. Doch das Gesicht meiner schönen Geliebten ist wie versteinert.

„Ich habe noch Arbeit", sagt sie.

„Nun, das Büro ist im Haus", erwidere ich leichthin.

„Ich muss die Sattelkammer aufräumen." Ihre Stimme ist kalt und mühsam beherrscht, sie dreht sich abrupt um und verschwindet im hinteren Teil des Stalls.

Ich folge ihr und öffne die Tür, die sie eben gerade vor meiner Nase zugeworfen hat.

„May?" Mit drei langen Schritten bin ich hinter ihr und ziehe sie in meine Arme. „Du weißt schon, dass ich eigentlich schwer beleidigt sein müsste? Du solltest glücklich sein mit mir. Warum trifft es dich jetzt so, ihn zu sehen?"

„Er hat mich benutzt. Und jetzt versucht er das, wie's scheint, bei Harriet."

Ich hole tief Luft. „Sie wird einen Grund gehabt haben, ihm ihren Wagen zu geben und ihn zu bitten, wieder für sie zu arbeiten. May, deine Freundin ist erwachsen. Versteh mich recht: Ich nehme ihn für sein Verhalten dir gegenüber nicht in Schutz. Das war schäbig. Wenn du ihn nicht sehen willst, ist das deine Entscheidung. Aber Remus ist mein bester Freund, und ich wäre sehr glücklich, wenn du ihm verzeihen könntest."

Ich spüre, wie sie sich an mich lehnt, sie duftet nach Heu, Pferden und Lederpflege, und ihr Haar riecht nach Kastanien. Endlich dreht sie sich um.

„Nachtragend zu sein gehört nicht zu meinen besten Eigenschaften", sagt sie leise.

„Und du bist stolz wie eine Zigeunerprinzessin." Ich streiche ihr über die Wange und küsse sie sanft auf die weichen Lippen. „Ich weiß, es nicht leicht zu vergeben, wenn man vertraut hat und enttäuscht worden ist. Tu's für mich, bitte."

Sie schließt die Augen und erwidert meinen Kuss. „Also gut, Sirius. Für dich. Weil du so sehr an ihm hängst und der Rest meiner Familie offenbar auch alle seinen Lügen verziehen hat. Aber heute will ich ihn nicht sehen."

Sie macht sich von mir frei und beginnt, zwischen Sätteln und Trensen und Putzzeug Ordnung zu schaffen. Ich weiß es besser, als ihr jetzt, und sei es helfend, in die Quere zu kommen und verdrücke mich in Richtung Blaubeerkuchen.

Remus' Stiefel stehen im Hauseingang, und ich finde ihn in der Küche, Socken an den Füßen, Sandy neben sich und eine Tasse Tee vor der Nase.

„Hast du mir noch Blaubeerkuchen übrig gelassen?" frage ich.

„Selma hat noch ein ganzes Blech im Ofen. Keine Angst, Pads, verhungern wirst du in diesem Haushalt nicht." Er rührt in seiner Tasse. „Kommt May nicht?"

„Nein."

Er nickt und verscheucht erfolgreich den Schatten aus seinen Zügen.

„Dann will ich mal nach den Pferden sehen", sagt er und trinkt den letzten Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Schließlich bin ich nicht zum Vergnügen hier. Danke für den Kuchen, Selma. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich zuletzt etwas so Gutes hatte... wenn man von dem köstlichen Inhalt deines Picknickkorbs gestern Abend mal absieht."

Sie lacht und küsst ihn auf die unrasierte Wange.

„Du kommst doch jetzt ofter? Musst du bei mich essen, schau, wie hast du dünn geworden."

„Sag es noch einmal, und es wird mir wirklich peinlich sein", wirft er ihr vor. Dann lächelt er. „Aber ich verspreche, euch zu besuchen und meinen Teller dann immer leer zu essen. Ehrenwort. Geht ihr mit in den Stall? Sandy, zeigst du mir die Box von ‚Thora'?"

Die Kleine nickt heftig und nimmt dann meine Hand. „Komm mit, Sirius."

Ich schiebe das letzte Stück Kuchen in den Mund lasse mich in Richtung Stall zerren.

Remus ist geschickt mit den Pferden, wie ich verwundert feststelle. Sie mögen ihn nicht wirklich, aber die Mischung aus Angst vor der dunklen Kreatur und seiner ruhigen Art lassen sie tatsächlich still stehen, wenn auch mit geblähten Nüstern.

Er hantiert mit Maulsperre, Raspel und Zange, als habe er die letzten zwanzig Jahre nichts anderes getan.

„Du bist gar nicht schlecht", lobe ich ihn, als er mit ‚Rasputin' fertig ist.

„Arbeite du mal vierzehn Stunden am Tag mit Harriet", sagt er.

Ich würde ihn gerne fragen, was gestern Nacht geschehen ist, aber die Anwesenheit von Sandy lässt mich schweigen.

„Willst du schon mal Lucas satteln?" frage ich sie. „Dann reiten wir gleich zusammen aus."

„Oh ja!" Ihre Augen leuchten begeistert und sie vergisst, Remus ‚Auf Wiedersehen' zu sagen und läuft zur Box ihres Ponys.

„Du hättest das alles hier haben können", sage ich zu ihm, während ich ihr nachsehe, wie sie Stallgasse entlang rennt.

„Aufgebaut auf Lügen", entgegnet er. „Nein, Pads. Das hier ist dein Leben, und ich bin froh, dass es so gekommen ist."

Ich begleite ihn zum Auto.

„Stehen dir gut, Dr. Moony, die Gummistiefel und der lange grüne Kittel", sage ich leichthin. „Wie läuft es mit Harriet? Hast du's ihr gesagt?"

„Ich hab's versucht", sagt Remus.

„Und?" Sein verschlossenes Gesicht enthält keine Antwort.

„Sie ist bei Angel."

„Hey, Moment mal" sage ich ungläubig, „sie ist bei deinem Bruder und du hältst ihr den Rücken frei?" Denn genau das tut er doch, wenn er ihre Tour fährt, oder fehlt mir jetzt gänzlich der Überblick?

„Sie muss… die Dinge ordnen. Sie ist unsicher." Für einen Moment fällt die Maske, und ich kann sie in seinen Augen lesen: Seine Angst, seine ganze Verletzlichkeit und eine gute Portion Verzweiflung. Er hat alles auf eine Karte gesetzt. Seine Mine wird wieder steinern.

Ein sarkastisches Grinsen, das aussieht, als gehöre es wirklich nicht dorthin, läuft über sein Gesicht. „Immerhin, das ist mehr, als ich erwarten durfte."

„Oh" entschlüpft es mir. Ich versuche krampfhaft, der Situation etwas Positives abzugewinnen. „So etwas darfst du nicht einmal denken. Ihr könnt doch auf jeden Fall Freunde bleiben."

Was ein blöder Spruch! Aber verdammt, sie muss ihn doch mitgenommen haben gestern, sonst wäre er vermutlich bei mir aufgetaucht. „Immerhin hat sie dich nicht rausgeschmissen", spricht der unverbesserliche Optimist aus mir.

„Ich will aber nicht bei ihr _unterkommen_", sagt Remus bitter. „Ich bin kein streunender Hund."

„Eher ein streunender Wolf", grinse ich. Aber ich weiß, es ist nicht einfach für ihn. „Was tust du, wenn sie bei Angel bleibt?"

„Keine Ahnung. Mich für einen Sondereinsatz bei Dumbledore melden. Vielleicht hat er noch etwas Besseres zu bieten als Montenegro – Sibirien zum Beispiel." .

Mir läuft ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Nicht noch so eine Wahnsinnsmission! Doch welches Recht hätte ich, ihm Vorschriften zu machen?

„Solange du nur nicht mit Silberkugeln planst." Das ist mir rausgerutscht. Mist!

Stille.

Dann ein schmales Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Pads. Das ist vorbei. Ich werde vielleicht ein gebrochenes Herz haben, aber ich werde mein Leben nicht wegwerfen. Ich bin viel zu nützlich für den Orden", sagt er mit einem harten Unterton. Plötzlich wird sein Blick wieder weich. „Weißt du, dass sie immer noch den ‚Telegraph' bezieht, obwohl sie ihn gar nicht liest? Sie hat gesagt, sie dachte, ich käme eines Tages zum Frühstück, und dann würde mir die Zeitung fehlen. Das erschien ihr _unangemessen_."

„Merlin, du hast sie vermoonied!" Ich muss lachen.

„Es war, als hätte sie die ganze Zeit auf mich gewartet, allem was da auch immer mit Angel läuft zum Trotz", sagt er leise und mehr wie zu sich selbst. Er schlingt die Arme um seine Schultern. „Du weißt vielleicht noch, Angel las immer nur Fachliteratur und Mopedzeitschriften", fügt er beinahe heiter hinzu.

Mopedzeitschriften? Ich werde hellhörig. Und jetzt erinnere ich mich vage. „Dein Bruder hat Mopedzeitschriften?" frage ich.

Ich sehe, wie er den Kopf über mich schüttelt. Gut, noch ein bisschen mehr, und er wird lachen müssen. Ich kenne doch meinen Moony.

„Hast du seine Nummer?" frage ich ihn.

„Du bist ein grässlicher Freund, Sirius", sagt Remus, aber trotz allem muss er jetzt doch unwillkürlich grinsen. „Leider bist du der Einzige, der mir noch geblieben ist."

„Siehst du, wir werden einander immer verbunden sein. – Ich muss zum Stall und du musst fahren", sage ich und klopfe ihm auf die Schulter. Irgendwann heute Abend wird Harriet nachhause kommen – oder auch nicht. Ich weiß, er hat keine leichte Zeit vor sich.

„Viel Glück, Moony."

Sandy wartet auf mich. Ich nicke ihm noch einmal zu, dann setze ich mich in Bewegung. Ich habe ihn ins Wasser gestoßen letzte Nacht. Schwimmen muss er selbst.

**oooOOOooo **

„Sirius…" Ihre Stimme dringt wie von fern an mein Ohr. Dann spüre ich sie an meinem Rücken, ihre Haut ist weich und warm, und sie platziert kleine, feuchte Küsse auf meinem Nacken.

„Mhhmm." Ich drehe mich zu ihr und versuche im Dunkeln ihr Gesicht auszumachen. „Gibt es etwas, das ich für dich tun kann, Unersättliche?" murmele ich an ihrem Ohr und sauge den Duft ihres Kastanienshampoos ein.

Sie streichelt über meine Schulter, meine Brust. Ihre Fingerspitzen hinterlassen ein mehr als angenehmes Prickeln auf meiner Haut.

„Warum kannst du nicht schlafen, Sirius?" fragt sie sanft. „Seit Stunden liegst du wach und drehst dich hin und her. Jedes Mal, wenn ich aufwache, höre ich deinen Atem unregelmäßig, und du verdrehst das arme Kopfkissen so sehr, dass es gleich seine Federn aushauchen wird."

„Es ist aus Synthetik, du hast selbst gesagt, dass nicht eine Gans dafür gerupft wurde", kontere ich die Tierschützerin neben mir aus.

„Keine Gans, aber all die armen kleinen buschigen Polyestertierchen."

Ich höre ihr Lächeln. „Und jetzt sag mir, was dich umtreibt, König der Ablenkungsmanöver."

Mist, sie weiß es. Nicht was es ist, aber dass etwas ist. Und ich will das Thema lieber nicht mit ihr erörtern, nicht jetzt, wo ihr Körper neben mir diese verführerische Wärme ausstrahlt.

Ich beginne, ihren Hals zu küssen, fahre mit der Zunge über die kleine Grube hinter ihrem Schlüsselbein.

„Sirius." Sie schiebt mich sachte ein Stück von sich.

„Du hast angefangen mit Küssen", protestiere ich. Doch ich habe schon verloren.

„Ich denke an Remus", sagte ich kleinlaut.

Ihre Antwort erstaunt mich. „Ich auch. Selma hat mir gesagt, dass du vorletzte Nacht bei ihm in London warst, in deinem Haus."

„Er brauchte Hilfe", sage ich vage.

„Remus ist zurück und du verschwindest über Nacht, am übernächsten Tag taucht er hier auf mit Harriets Auto. Was geht da vor, Sirius? Was will er von Harriet?"

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl befällt mich. Wenn ich ihr die Wahrheit sage, wird sie vielleicht wieder zornig sein oder sich Sorgen um ihre Freundin machen, aber eine Lüge? Mir fällt keine wirklich plausible ein. ‚Remus will unbedingt wieder als Tierarzt arbeiten?' Unglaubwürdig. ‚Grimmauldplatz ist abgebrannt?' Eine verlockende Vorstellung, aber nicht sehr realistisch und spätestens beim nächsten Ordenstreffen entweder enttarnt oder Brutstätte weiter Lügen. Ich weiß, dass ich May nichts Geringeres als die Wahrheit schulde. Ich habe es ihr versprochen, nach der elenden Geschichte mit Snivellus. Keine Lügen mehr.

„Ich habe Remus letzte Nacht zu Hendersons Farm appariert. Harriet hatte dort zu tun. Er wollte unbedingt mit ihr sprechen."

Nun, zumindest ist das die Wahrheit, wenn auch nicht die ganze.

Ich kann sehen, dass May mich fragend ansieht. Draußen dämmert es.

„Er liebt sie." Nun, eigentlich hat er nur gesagt, dass er sie nicht vergessen kann. Aber ich bin dennoch sicher, dass meine Beschreibung des Pudels ... oder vielmehr des Wolfes Kern trifft.

May legt den Kopf an meine Schulter. Ich kann ihr Gesicht nicht mehr sehen, als sie sagt: „Wenn Remus zurückkommt, wird sie Angelus verlassen. War sie in Berwick, um es ihm zu sagen? Hat Remus deshalb ihre Tour übernommen?"

Ich bin mehr als erstaunt. „Remus war sich nicht halb so sicher wie du, dass sie zu Angel fährt, um ihm den Laufpass zu geben. Aber, ja, er hat mir gesagt, dass sie dorthin fahren wollte. Wieso glaubst du, dass sie sich für Remus entscheiden wird? Sie und Angelus sind ein Paar wie aus dem Bilderbuch."

May lacht leise. „Das sind sie. Und trotzdem… Lass mich dir etwas erzählen über Harriet James, Sirius. Ich kenne niemanden, der seinen Beruf so sehr als Berufung ansieht wie sie. Für Harriet gab es immer nur ihre Patienten. Natürlich hatte sie gelegentlich Freundschaften zu Männern, aber diese schienen nie wichtig oder bedeutsam. Dann kam dein Freund Remus. Ich werde niemals den Tag vergessen, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal in den Stall mitbrachte. Ich mochte diesen Dr. Lupin sofort. Er hatte diese Art mit Sandy, sie sprach mit ihm – einem Fremden. Und Harriet hatte diesen Blick an sich – ich hatte das noch nie bei ihr gesehen. Natürlich war ich damals viel zu aufgeregt, um es richtig einzuordnen, Sandys Pony war so krank, wir dachten, es stirbt. Aber als ich viel später noch einmal darüber nachgedacht habe, ist mir manches klar geworden. Jedenfalls, nach etwa einem Monat hat Harriet plötzlich Siegfried gebeten, ihre Praxistour zu übernehmen und ihre Kleintiersprechstunde. Es war das erste Mal, seit ich denken kann, dass sie das nicht machte, um zu einer Fortbildung zu fahren. Sie hat es getan, um sich um Remus zu kümmern. Dass er krank war, hat man gesehen. Natürlich hatte ich damals keine Ahnung, was für eine Krankheit das war. Ich weiß nicht genau, was damals geschehen ist, aber am übernächsten Tag tauchte er hier auf. Er sagte mir, sie hätten berufliche Differenzen und er habe gekündigt. Er wusste offenbar nicht recht, wohin, und da er so gut mit Sandy umgehen konnte, bat ich ihn zu bleiben. Du weißt, was sich daraus ergeben hat." Zum ersten Mal klingt es nicht bitter, sondern nur wie eine Feststellung.

Ich strecke mich und küsse ihren Mund.

„Ja, ich weiß, was daraus resultierte. Am Ende hast du mich bekommen!"

May lacht. „Du meinst, ich müsste dankbar sein?"

„Findest du nicht?" frage ich schmollend.

Sie küsst mich und vergräbt dann ihre Nase in meiner Halsbeuge. „Ich bin dankbar, Sirius", murmelt sie. „Aber da du sein bester Freund bist, hätte ich dich auch getroffen, wenn er seine Zähne bei Harriet rechtzeitig auseinander bekommen hätte, ohne vorher noch im Vorbeigehen mein Herz zu brechen."

„Na, na", sage ich. „Er hat ein bisschen auf deinem Stolz herumgetrampelt. Dein Herz scheint mir ziemlich intakt." Ich rutsche tiefer und lege mein Ohr auf ihre Brust. Meine Hände versuchen sich in der Umgebung ihres Herzens zu orientieren, und tatsächlich finde ich ein paar Stellen, um ihren Herzschlag zu beschleunigen.

„Sirius", keucht sie und hebt sich mir entgegen. Für die nächste halbe Stunde beschränkt sich unser Denken und Handeln aufeinander, und als ich irgendwann später gegen den Stoff des orientalischen Baldachins über uns starre, liegt sie in meinem Arm und schläft tief und fest.

**oooOOOooo **

Es ist bereits früher Abend, als der grüne Jeep in der Hofeinfahrt parkt. Ich schiebe den Stapel Pergamente zur Seite, Grundrisse Londoner Gebäude, die vermutlich Todessern gehören und ihnen als Stützpunkt dienen könnten. Bei einigen sind sogar die Schutzzauber eingezeichnet.

May, Selma und Sandy sind in der Stadt, Reitstiefel kaufen.

Angespannt schaue ich durch das Bürofenster nach draußen: Kein Zweifel, es sind zwei Personen in dem Geländewagen. Harriets blonde Haare fangen das abendliche Sonnenlicht, und sie bekommen beinahe etwas Farbe. Sie ist flinker aus dem Auto ausgestiegen, bewegt sich schneller als Remus, hebt eine Kiste und eine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum. Dann steht er plötzlich neben ihr und nimmt ihr die Plastikbox ab. Es ist die blaue mit dem Zahnwerkzeug, und ich weiß, wie schwer die ist, ich habe sie auch schon mal tragen müssen.

Remus sagt irgendetwas, Harriet lacht und plötzlich beugt er sich vor, seine Hand streicht über ihre Wange und dann küsst er sie.

Es ist vielleicht fünfzehn Jahre her, dass ich Moony ein Mädchen habe küssen sehen, und ich gestehe, dass ich mir die Nase an der Scheibe platt drücke und spüre, wie mein Herz vor Freude pocht. Es gibt niemanden (außer May), den ich so sehr glücklich sehen möchte wie ihn.

Sie unterbricht den Kuss, nimmt wieder ihre Tasche, Moony legt den Arm um ihre Mitte und die beiden verschwinden im Pferdestall.

Ich male versonnen ein Herz auf die beschlagene Scheibe, manchmal bin ich ein sentimentaler Trottel. Ich wische es grinsend mit dem Ärmel meiner Jeansjacke weg und packe meine Pergamente ein. Natürlich will ich zum Stall, aber nachdem ich weiß, wie die Dinge liegen, ist es nicht eilig.

**oooOOOooo **

„Habt ihr alles drin?" Selma wirft einen kritischen Blick auf den Kofferraum des Autos, der bis oben mit Körben, Kisten und Kühltaschen vollgestopft ist.

„Wir sind zu sechst. Was du eingepackt hast, reicht für eine ganze Kompanie", lacht May. „Okay, wir sind spät dran. Sirius? Sirius!"

„Ich komm ja schon!" Was müssen die auch immer so drängeln? Remus und Harriet sind mit Sicherheit glücklich über jede Minute, die sie allein miteinander haben.

Kritisch begutachte ich mein Spiegelbild: Glänzende schwarze Haare, ein unwiderstehlicher Blick, glatt rasiert: man(n) kann nie zu gutaussehend sein – oder zu sexy.

„Machst du Padfoot, biiiitte?" fragt Sandy und sieht mich aus großen blauen Kinderaugen an.

Verdammt, das wird meine Frisur zerzausen. Ich will nein sagen. Und sage ja, wie immer. Ich bin Wachs in Mays Händen und bestenfalls Butter in denen ihrer Tochter.

Als ich laut bellend die Treppe hinunter springe, verdreht May die Augen.

„Das hätten wir auch haben können, ohne dass du stundenlang das Bad blockierst. Außerdem gibt das wieder Haare auf dem Rücksitz."

Wäre ich nicht im Hund, ich müsste lachen. Ich glaube, die letzten Haare, die jemand im Rahmen eines leidenschaftlichen Intermezzos auf dem Rücksitz verloren hat, waren lang und sehr rot.

„Meine Lillifee!" ruft Sandy und will ins Haus zurück. Sie geht in letzter Zeit keinen Schritt mehr ohne diese blöde Puppe.

Ich komme aus dem Hund.

„_Accio_ Lillifee!"

Manchmal hat es unleugbar Vorteile, ein Zauberer zu sein, denke ich, als ich mit einem ‚_Reparo_' das Küchenfenster instand setze, durch das die Puppe nach draußen gezoomt ist. May sucht das Spielzeug nach Splittern ab. Merlin sei Dank erweist sich Lillifee als splitterresistent.

„Ich muss noch mal", sagt Sandy, als sie endlich angeschnallt und mit ihrer Puppe im Arm neben mir sitzt. Toll!

„Denk nicht mal dran!" ruft May, als sie den Stab in meiner Hand sieht.

„Ich wollte nur die Windschutzscheibe reinigen", sage ich scheinbar beleidigt und verzichte auf den ‚_Clarificio'_. „Auch Zauberer und Hexen gehen zu Fuß aufs Klo, „komm schon, Prinzessin, beeil dich", sage ich zu Sandy und grinse sie an.

May dreht sich zu mir um und ich küsse sie.

„Ich liebe Familienausflüge. Danke", flüstere ich.

**oooOOOooo **

Das Haus von Harriet und Remus sieht aus, als würden die Bewohner noch schlafen, dabei sind wir fast eine halbe Stunde zu spät dran.

„Was für klasse Wetter", strahlt Selma mit der Sonne um die Wette.

Ich springe aus dem Auto und belle zum geöffneten Schlafzimmerfenster hinauf. _Hörst du mich, Moony? _

Oben bleibt es still.

„Soll ich klingeln?" fragt Sandy.

„Nein, dank Sirius haben sie uns längst gehört", sagt May und beginnt mit Selma zusammen, den Kofferraum zu entladen und Körbe und Kühltaschen auf die Veranda zu schleppen.

Sandy findet irgendwo einen Stock und wirft ihn in Richtung der Hecke. Ich lasse meinem inneren Hund (und auch dem äußeren) freien Lauf und renne hinter dem Flugobjekt her.

Sandys Lachen klingt durch den Garten, als ich fast über einen Maulwurfshügel stolpere.

Ich komme aus dem Hund und schlage einen ‚Weckgesang' vor.

Selma lässt sich das nicht zweimal sagen.

„Vi ska hitta egna små ställen

Många gånger än…."

Sandy kennt den Text offenbar, denn sie fällt mit ein.

Ich will auch unter die fröhlichen Bänkelsänger, leider fehlen mir die obligatorischen Kenntnisse der in meinem Haushalt so angesagten nordischen Sprache. Aber ich kenne die Melodie auswendig und lasse mir einen anderen Text dazu einfallen. Genau genommen fällt mir ein fertiger anderer Text ein, und bald singen Selma und ich im Duett:

„She's a ho-o-o-o-ooooo-nky-Tonk-Women…"

_Yeah, can you hear me, Mick? _

Ich variiere:

„She' s gotta ho-o-o-o-ooooo- nky-Tonk Wolf."

Wir singen, und May lacht so sehr, dass ihr Tränen die Wange herunterfließen.

„Was macht die zwei da oben?" fragt Selma schließlich und runzelt ihre schöne Stirn.

„Wenn dir dazu nichts einfällt, rede ich gerne mal mit Charlie", biete ich ihr jovial an, und sie errötet bis unter die blonden Haarspitzen.

„Kommen, wir singen etwas anderes", schlägt sie schnell vor und stimmt einen alten Song von Kiss an. „I was made for loving you, baby".

Jetzt langt's aber, denke ich und gehe zu der historischen Hintertür, an der alles begann. „_Alohomora_."

Moony sollte mal ein paar Abwehrzauber installieren, das hier ist ja lächerlich.

Während meine Mädels draußen konzertieren, schleiche ich die Treppe hinauf.

Ich höre Remus' Stimme, den typischen sanften Tonfall, aufgeladen mit Emotionen.

„Sag mir, dass du mich liebst", fordert er Harriet auf.

_Das hat sie sicher schon getan, Moony. _

„Ich hab's dir gestern gesagt", antwortet sie, und es klingt scherzhaft.

_Dacht' ich's doch! _

„Zuviel ist ungesund", weist sie ihn in die Schranken.

„Aber ich muss es hören. Ich brauch dich wie die Luft zu atmen. Komm, sag' mir, dass du mir gehörst."

_Holla, Moony, da meint einer es aber ernst._ Ich nehme die letzten Treppen und wage einen Blick in das sonnendurchflutete Zimmer. Was, beim Troll haben die mit den Bettdecken gemacht? Remus liegt halb auf Harriet, den Rücken zu mir, leider so blöde, dass ich gar nichts von _ihr_ sehen kann. Natürlich bin ich neugierig! Schließlich muss ich wissen, ob sie gut genug für ihn ist.

„Du bist ein gnadenloser Eroberer, Remus Lupin."

Ich verbeiße mir ein lautes Lachen. Moony hat vielleicht die Höhen der englischen Literatur oder die Tiefen der Arithmantik erobert, aber ein romantischer Held ist er ganz sicher nicht, nie gewesen.

Sie versucht sich ihm zu entwinden, aber sein Griff ist fest um ihr Handgelenk. Er küsst sie und bettelt weiter.

„Sag es mir. Harriet!" fleht er. Aber er lässt ihr Handgelenk los.

Ich kann nicht an mich halten.

„Bitte, oh schöne, spröde Harriet. Sag es ihm, damit er uns endlich Toast und Tee machen kann", entfleucht es mir.

Harriet blickt über Remus' Schulter, und ich lehne mich betont lässig an den Türpfosten und kann ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Die Hintertür war offen", behaupte ich und recke den Hals ein bisschen, um doch noch einen Blick hinter Remus erhaschen zu können.

Moony knurrt. Es ist ein tiefes, grollendes Knurren, das mich jetzt doch erschreckt.

Ich nehme die Beine in die Hand, um ausreichend Abstand zwischen mich und diesen territorialen Wolf zu bringen. Er kommt mir nicht nach, und so werde ich mutiger und rufe nach oben: „Übrigens, heiße Kurven, Harriet. – Au, May, nicht so fest!"

Unbemerkt ist mir die Schöne hinterher geschlichen, und jetzt bohrt sie mir ihren Zeigefinger schmerzhaft zwischen die Rippen.

„Sirius Black, du…"

Sie verstummt, als Remus, nur in Jeans und offenbar ziemlich aufgebracht, auf die Treppe poltert.

Ich sehe wohl besser zu, dass ich Land gewinne.

Sekunden später höre ich Harriets Stimme. Sie steht, notdürftig in ein Bettlaken gewickelt am Geländer und versucht den Mord ihres Liebhabers an seinem besten Freund zu verhindern.

„Remus!"

Er hält auf halber Treppe inne.

Sie hält seinen Blick fest. Lange genug für mich, um in den Hund zu gehen.

„Ich liebe dich", sagt sie.

Er ist ziemlich schnell wieder oben und küsst sie.

„Ich werde ihn trotzdem umbringen. Du sollst mich nicht tricksen, um Sirius zu helfen. Das verdient er nicht."

_Hey, was soll das denn heißen? Verdiene ich nicht, von einer schönen Frau gerettet zu werden? _

„Ich trickse dich nicht. Beiß ihn in den selbstgefälligen Hintern, wenn dir danach ist."

Das ist mein Stichwort, um in die Küche zu flüchten. Harriet wird mich jedenfalls nicht retten, und May sieht auch nicht so aus, als ob sie sich Remus in den Weg stellen würde – im Gegenteil.

„Töte mich nicht", bettele ich, als er, inzwischen immerhin mit um ein T-Shirt erweiterter Garderobe, in die Küche kommt.

Ich habe mich in die Mitte der Küchenbank verdrückt, zwischen Selma und Sandy. Er kann mich nicht umbringen, ohne an ihnen vorbei zu kommen, und anders als May scheinen _sie_ bereit, _alles_ zu tun, um den Familienhund zu retten.

„Komm dü nicht näher, Remüs!" warnt die Walkyria neben mir und droht mit einer silbernen Kuchengabel.

„Warum versteckt sich Padfoot vor dir, Remus?" fragt Sandy mit großen Augen. Etwas Ängstliches schwingt in ihrer Stimme mit.

Das tut's.

Ich kann sehen, wie Remus' Blick weich wird und grinse innerlich breit. Armer, guter Moony. So leicht rumzukriegen.

„Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen", sagt er ernsthaft zu ihr. „Wir…spielen nur." Sein nachfolgendes Lächeln zu mir hin könnte man auch als Zähnefletschen bezeichnen.

Er macht Tee und Toast und presst Orangen aus, und bei letzterem erinnert er mich an den Seewolf, nur dass der rohe Kartoffeln zerquetscht hat, aber wer will schon Kartoffelsaft zum Brunch?

Eine Viertelstunde später gesellt sich auch Harriet zu uns.

Sie streichelt Sniff (ein Meerschweinchen, das sie mit Remus gerettet hat und das kastriert ist. Ohne Eier, schwarzes Fell – ich konnte nicht anders, als diesen Namen vorschlagen, und ich freue mich jedes Mal diebisch, wenn er fällt.) und versorgt ihn mit einer frischen Möhre.

Als sie zu ihrem Platz geht und an Remus vorbei, zieht er sie auf seinen Schoß.

Huch, was ist das denn? Derartig Privates hat er früher selbst bei Sophie nie öffentlich getan. Moony war immer der letzte Ritter der Diskretion in Liebesdingen. Ich erinnere mich noch, wie unangenehm es ihm früher war, wenn ich mit meinen Freundinnen öffentlich geknutscht habe. ‚Schlechter Stil', hat er stets moniert. ‚Geht das nicht diskreter?' höre ich ihn noch sagen. Ha, Neid der Besitzlosen, habe ich oft genug gekontert.

Als ausgerechnet er anfängt zu singen, fällt mir fast das Brötchen aus der Hand.

„I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life."

Wie kann er _Foreigner_ das nur antun?

Ich jaule auf und gehe in den Hund, Selma und Sandy halten sich die Ohren zu und May flüchtet lachend mit ihrem Sandwich in den Garten, ich folge ihr auf dem Fuß.

**oooOOOooo **

Draußen verwandele ich mich zurück und dränge May an die Wand des Schuppens.

„Du lachst ja." Ich küsse einen Krümel aus ihrem Mundwinkel.

„Warum auch nicht?" fragt sie ein bisschen atemlos.

„Ehrlich gesagt war ich mir nicht sicher, wie du das junge Glück verkraften würdest."

„Sirius." Ihr Blick ist ernst. „Stell mich zehnmal vor die Wahl, ich würde immer wieder dich nehmen."

„Würdest du, hm?" Ich presse sie gegen die senkrechten Holzbalken und schiebe mein Bein zwischen ihre Schenkel.

„Sirius!" protestiert sie gegen meine Lippen. „Das ist Harriets Garten, nicht der Strand von Middle-of-Somewhere."

Oh, ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie mir dieses Stichwort gibt! Das ist besser als alles, was ich mir ausgedacht habe.

„Bist du sicher?" frage ich und halte sie fest. Ihr erstaunter Blick, als ich sie Sekunden später in den Sand drücke und das Meer in unseren Ohren braust, ist Gold wert.

Hastig sieht sie sich um.

„Wir sind allein, ich habe den Ort heute Morgen schon ausgekundschaftet und mit Zerstreuungszaubern versehen", murmele ich an ihrem Ohr.

Sie lacht leise, und meine Hände nehmen das Lachen als Signal, auf Wanderschaft zu gehen.

Diesmal ist es Sommer, und diesmal ist es nicht zu kalt, hier an unserem Strand.

**oooOOooo **

„Ich liebe dich", keuche ich, sobald ich ansatzweise wieder Luft bekomme.

„Mmmhm", stöhnt sie, und ihre Augen sind immer noch verschleiert von der Ekstase, die eben noch in ihrem Blick zu lesen war.

„Liebst du mich?" frage ich atemlos.

„Ich liebe dich, Sirius, und du drückst mir die Luft ab." Ich deponiere den Hauptteil meines Gewichts neben statt auf ihr.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Natürlich bin ich das." Sie lächelt.

Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und angle nach dem Kästchen in meiner Jeans.

„Sicher genug, dass du dies hier tragen würdest?" frage ich und hole den Ring heraus. Es ist nicht der traditionelle Verlobungsring der ach so ehrenwerten Familie Black, aber May soll ja auch keine Black werden.

Sie starrt auf den schlichten Diamanten. Toujours pure, wenigstens an dieses Motto halte ich mich. Weißgold und Diamant, keine Schnörkel, klassischer Schliff.

„Mach einen ehrbaren Mann aus mir. Heirate mich."

Ihre Fingerspitzen fahren über meine Wange und mein Kinn, sie zeichnen die Konturen meines Mundes nach. Ihr Blick versinkt in dem meinen. Ihre Augen sind dunkel vor Gefühlen, vor Leidenschaft, und dann löst sich eine glitzernde Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel.

Oh! Tränen waren nicht unbedingt, was ich erwartet habe.

Ihre Unterlippe zittert ein wenig, und ich möchte sie küssen, nur damit sie nicht weiter weint.

„Du hast so viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, wie du brauchst", sage ich leise und fühle, wie die Enttäuschung langsam meine Wirbelsäule hinauf kriecht.

„Nein", sagt sie und schüttelt den Kopf.

Es kommt wie ein Schlag, ein dumpfes Gefühl in meinem Magen. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ablehnt.

„Okay", flüstere ich und streiche ihr eine rote Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Dann lacht sie plötzlich, es klingt kieksig und ein bisschen hysterisch.

„Nein, ich meine ‚nein, ich brauche keine Bedenkzeit.' Und ja, ich will dich. Heiraten. Dich, Sirius."

„Okay", sage ich wenig geistreich, aber schon enthusiastischer als eben noch. Oh Merlin, Sirius, reiß dich zusammen, sie liebt dich, sie will dich, freu dich endlich!

Endlich kommt die Freude an bei mir, in meinem Kopf, meinem Herz, jeder Faser meines Körpers. Es ist eine erstaunlich heftige, perfekte Welle, ich muss schlucken, und ich befürchte fast, nun bin ich dran mit ein paar Tränen.

Aber May küsst mich, ihre Küsse sind süß und zärtlich und schmecken immer noch nach Freiheit und jetzt auch ein bisschen nach Salz.

„Das Seewasser", brumme ich leise.

Sie lächelt. „Klar. Darf ich den Ring mal ansehen?" Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich ihn immer noch in der Faust halte.

„Oh…natürlich, ja." Ich nehme ihre linke Hand und streife den schmalen Ring über ihren Finger. Merlin sei Dank, er passt.

„Gefällt er dir?"

May strahlt. „Das würde er auch, wenn er aus einem Kaugummiautomaten wäre. Aber ja, er ist wunderschön."

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?" frage ich. Immerhin sind wir an einem Punkt, an dem ich noch niemals war mit einer Frau.

„Du könntest die zukünftige Braut küssen", schlägt sie vor und schließt die Augen.

Und ich - ich mache von diesem willkommenen Angebot großzügig und umfangreich Gebrauch.

**ENDE**


End file.
